Prehistoric Park: Returned From Extinction
by nphillips0115
Summary: Welcome back to the Ultimate Wildlife Sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park! (AU)
1. Chapter 1: T rex Returns

_There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_

 _What if extinction didn't have to be forever?_

 _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._

 _On his very first mission, he hopes to rescue one of the last of the dinosaurs from the most dramatic extinction ever._

 _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._

 _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._

 _It's a very big day at Prehistoric Park. All over the park, final preparations are made for every exhibit. These will house everything from giants bugs to dinosaurs._

Nigel is sitting next to his jeep, parked on a hillside, looking at a map of the island that houses the park.

"There's so many habits here, all of them suited to different creatures. To the South there's an ocean and to the North, there's a mountain range. In between, there's rivers, lakes, plains, forests, deserts, snow fields (somehow), and even a waterfall."

 _If Nigel can make prehistoric animals at home anywhere, its here._

Nigel has left Prehistoric Park and is now in a Museum.

 _One day, Nigel plans to bring back breeding populations of prehistoric creatures. For now, though, he only plans to bring back a few of each species, to see how they do in the present._

 _And he already knows which one he wants first._

Nigel has come to a stop in front of a skeleton: that of _T. rex._

Nigel's returned to the park and is busy working in his den.

"The first animal I want in Prehistoric Park is _T. rex._ If we can handle one of them, then we can handle anything. And " (points to a map of Earth in the Late Cretaceous Period (Maatriscian(?) period) " I know just where to find them: Late Cretaceous North America, 66 million years ago. Now, see, most scientists believe that, at that time, a meteor slammed into the Earth in what is now Mexico, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. So I'm going to go back and try to rescue a T. rex before the meteor hits."

 _Nigel's plan leaves little margin for error, as does his targets. One mistake and the park may never be. For Nigel, though, the risk is worth the reward._

Nigel has arrived in Prehistoric North America. HE ended up on an ash filed, with trees beginning to appear around him. Behind him and his jeep is a volcano.

"One day, this area will become some place in Montana, Wyoming, or the Dakota's, but for now, it's a world lost to time."

 _With the clock ticking, any camp will be temporary, even for a time traveler._

Nigel arrives at his camp. Already, his crew has woken up (what, you thought they just made the camp?) and are preparing for the search.

"Alright, so we know T. rex hunted big animals, and right here, in these ash fields, there isn't a lot of food for large animals, so we need to look somewhere else. There's a forest nearby, so we should start there."

 _Before he sets off to find T. rex, though, Nigel has one last thing to do._

Nigel sets down his backpack and opens it up. He quickly removes a small set of cages stored within and places them around the camp.

"We may be after T. rex, but nothing alive right now is going to be around much longer, so we might as well save every creature we can."

Once the cages are set, Nigel sets of toward the forest.

 _It's been a couple hours now. Nigel has yet to find a T. rex, or any other dinosaur, for that matter._

"Well, we haven't had any luck yet, but this isn't surprising. Animals would last very long if they were easy to spot, unless they're poisonous."

 _Fortunately, Nigel's luck is about to turn around._

Suddenly, Nigel notices something a few meters ahead. It is a trail of footprints. Big footprints.

"Speak of the devil... looks like our luck is turning up. These footprints here, their big enough to fit three of my feet in one of them. There's no doubt, these are T. rex feet; hadrosaurs feet would be more rounded and there are no other big theropods in North America. Now, if we follow these tracks, they'll hopefully lead us to a T. rex.

 _While Nigel's luck is turning up, he has to be careful. Out here, he's not the only one looking for dinosaurs._

As Nigel's crew leaves, a large shadow falls over the footprint they had been observing. It snarls, before a large clawed foot comes down. It looks like a rex foot, but it's a lot smaller.

And, of course, there's the large sickle claw on it.

Nigel's trek leads him further into the forest. So far, though, the footprints haven't lead to any dinosaurs.

 _It looks like the footprints were not the good omen Nigel was looking for._

Then, Nigel hears a loud snap.

 _But looks can be deceiving._

Nigel quickly identifies the source of the snap as a large bush. He motions for the crew to stop.

"Careful now, there might be a dinosaur nearby. It's too small to be an adult rex, but a juvenile could be hiding in those bushes. They lived different lives than their parents and some have even been mistaken for different species."

Nigel motions for the crew to approach the bush. As they begin to do so, something pops out of the top of the bush.

It's a dinosaur. Or, rather, the head of one. It is blue, with yellow eyes and black pupils. The head has a small feathery crest on it. It looks down at Nigel, then screeches. LOUDLY.

Needless to say, Nigel is a little surprised.

"Whoa! Well, what do we have here?"

Nigel looks at the head for a moment, which then decides it has had enough with Nigel. The dinosaur emerges from the bush, revealing its plumed body. The are mottled grey feathers all over its body, except its arms, which are clawed, feathery wings. It quickly begins screeching again at Nigel, who decides it best to cooperate with the angry dinosaur and retreats to cover behind a tree.

"This is both exciting and scary for me. This dinosaur, it's an _Ornithomimus_. They're members of the Ornithomimosaurs, the ostrich dinosaurs. They're known to live in flocks, so if there is one here-"

The Ornithomimus screeches again. This time, there are several other screeches in reply, and several more heads emerge from nearby bushes. Some are blue, others are grey, but they all look like the first one."

"- then there's more nearby. "

The ostrich dinosaurs look around, confused, for a moment. When they are sure the threat has passed, they begin to resume their activities. Namely feeding. Some remain in the bushes, others move into the open.

 _Though they are not T. rex, these strange and wonderful creatures will soon join it in extinction._

Unless Nigel can rescue one for Prehistoric Park.

Nigel quickly gets to work. He sets down his backpack, takes off his left shoe, and removes his sock. Additionally, one of his crew takes out a horse lead.

"Now, these aren't T. rexes, but I would love to have an _Ornithomimus_ or five at Prehistoric Park. The problem, though is catching them. These dinosaurs can run as fast as ostriches, who can go at 96.6 kilometers per hour (that's 60 mph, for my fellow Americans). So, I'm going to try an old trick. I you put a cover of any sort on the head of an ostrich, it will calm down, so I am going to see if that will work on these dinosaurs."

Nigel quickly puts his plan into action. He approaches the flock of theropods slowly, looking for on to catch. Once he finds his target, he charges. They flock scatters, but Nigel is able to tackle on to the ground. With difficulty, Nigel is able to force his sock over the dinosaur's head, then attach the lead to its neck.

As he does so, however, he doesn't notice that the _Ornithomimus_ flock has returned. At least, not until they start running past him. As he tries to dodge the panicked theropods, he feels the ground shake.

He looks up... and finds himself face to face with a pack of _T. rex._

 _It looks like the T. rex have found Nigel before Nigel could find them._

The rexes stare at Nigel. They're curious, they haven't seen anything like him before.

Nigel takes his chance and flees with his _Ornithomimus_. The rexes quickly follow, for if something this small is running from them, it must be prey.

 _Nigel needs to lose the rexes very soon. Even though it isn't as fast as the movies show, a Tyrannosaurus is still faster than a human could ever be._

Nigel, his crew, and their first catch move into a thick set of bushes. The rexes, despite their hunger, are reluctant to follow.

 _Nigel does have one advantage here. T. rex is so top heavy that a fall could kill it. And Nigel isn't worth that risk._

Nigel and his crew reach the end of the underbrush. Against the odds, they are still alive, and still have their dinosaur.

"Well, that was close. Those T. rexes, I won't lie, they are the scariest things I have ever seen. Well, we found them, but I think we need a new strategy for catching them."

Just then, Nigel hears a snap from right behind him. He turns around... and finds himself face to face with another Ornithomimus.

"Well, what do you know. We have another _Ornithomimus_. Wait, I recognize this one. It's the very first one we saw. It must have fled into the undergrowth when the rexes came."

The _Ornithomimus_ continues to stare at Nigel, then screeches again. This time, tough, Nigel isn't backing down.

"Come on now, let's go catch ourselves another dinosaur.

A short scuffle later, and Nigel now has two _Ornithomimus_.

"Well, I think we should head back to camp. It's getting late and I don't want to hunt a rex at night; they'll see us well before we see them."

As Nigel gets ready to leave, there is another snap. It's softer, though, and is followed by several more. The source is a small clump of bushes.

As Nigel gets ready for the new creature, out of the bushes comes a small dinosaur. It's covered in feathers and is brownish red, with wings, just like the _Ornithomimus_. What sets it apart, however, is its small size, its sharp teeth...

And its decently sized toe claw.

"This is amazing. This little guy, he's an _Acheroraptor_. This was one of the last of the raptor dinosaurs, and was one of only two that lived with _T. rex_."

Just then, another raptor merges from the bushes, followed by a third, then a fourth, a fifth and, finally, a sixth. All of them are staring at the crew.

 _Now, normally, a pack of raptors staring at you would be worrisome. For Nigel, though, this is an opportunity not to be missed._

Nigel gesture for his crew to take the two _Ornithomimus_ , then give him a tarp, with two men assisting him.

The raptors begin to bark at the crew, trying to scare them off. Nigel, however, refuses to back down.

Nigel and his crewmen charge, completely surprising the raptors, allowing them to tackle all of them to the ground. As the raptors struggle to escape, several other crew men get out dog carriers to put the raptors inside.

"Well, that was exciting. I guess we're the first people to ever fight a raptor. First to win, too. Come on, then. Let's get back to camp.

 _Nigel may not have a T. rex, but a pack of raptors and a pair of Ornithomimus is a good start._

By the time Nigel gets back to camp, it is already dusk. The sun has begun to set, and the creatures of the night have begun to stir.

For Nigel, its time to check the capture cages. He quickly secures the ties the _Ornithomimus_ to some nearby trees, secures the raptor cages, then starts opening the cages.

Here, Nigel is much luckier than he was in his search for the _T. rex_.

Inside the first cage is an odd creature: It looks like a salamander, but it still has gills and only has its front pair of legs.

"This little fella, he's called _Habrosaurus_. He's one of the sirens, special salamanders that never lose their gills and only grow two legs. These guys are still around today, which is pretty surprising. You see, amphibians like this guy are extremely sensitive to changes in the ecosystem, so when the meteor hits and fills the air with toxic chemicals, these guys should be dying out en masse, yet their descendants are still around today. I think that, for these creatures, survival ultimately came down to luck."

Nigel quickly puts the siren into a better storage place, then adds continues examining the cages. Within them he finds lizards, insects, the odd turtle, even a few birds. The last ones, though, offer a more interesting set of creatures.

The last eight cages each contain a mammal, but all of them are under assault be a variety of larger creatures. One pair is being attacked by a pair of creatures that appear to be a cross between a gila monster and a komodo dragon, another pair are under siege by two giant snakes, a third pair is being harassed by two gharials, and the final pair is under assault from a pair of giant turtles.

"Well, this is interesting. The mammals in those cages are _Cimexomys, Cimolodon, Cimolomys and Essonodon_. They are members of the multituberculates, the only great group of mammals to ever go extinct. As for their assailents, the lizards are _Paleosaniwa_ , the snakes are _Dinilysia_ , the gharials are _Thoracosuchus_ , and the turtles are _Basilemys_. These predators must have seen the mammals get trapped within the cages and decided to try and get an easy meal. Fortunately, we planned for this and made the cages strong enough to be used as car jacks, and we also brought bigger cages for these guys."

Nigel quickly gets out the larger cages, then fill them with heavily scented bait. The predators notice this, change focus, and are swiftly caught.

Nigel proceeds to secure the mammals, then gets ready to go to sleep.

 _Nigel may have got off to a good start, but he is racing against time here. If he wants to get a T. rex, he'll need to step up his game._

 _The next day, Nigel wakes up to some new neighbors._

Nigel is busy washing his face, until he looks up... and finds himself face to face with a herd of horned dinosaurs.

 _More titans in the last days of their reign._

"Wow, this is amazing. These dinosaurs, they're ceratopsians. The most famous one is _Triceratops horridus_ , and they certainly make up a good part of this herd, but I can also make out _Triceratops prorsus_ , _Torosaurus latus_ and _Tatankoceratops sacrisonorum_. I can also make out some _Leptoceratops_ in the herd as well, and some Pachycephalosaurs. They're _Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch, Dracorex and Sphaerotholus_. All these dinosaurs enjoyed widespread success during the cretaceous, but ultimately, it didn't save them."

"Seeing these animals is a good thing, because they are big prey animals, and wherever there are big prey animals, there are big predators. I saw a track way a little further up, so I'm going to follow it and see if I can find a _T. rex_.

A few hours later...

 _Nigel is still following the footprints. This time, he's having a little more luck. The tracks have led him to a set of rocky crags within an ash field. And here, there is a lot of Tyrannosaur sign._

"There's T. rex footprints all over the ground here, from animals of different ages, sizes and genders. Scientists believed that Tyrannosaurs lived in packs and so far, what I've seen proves it. That doesn't mean that everything that went on in these packs was civil, though. Scientists have found T. rex bones with bite marks from other Tyrannosaurs on them, and there are a bunch of drag marks here, which probably came from Tyrannosaurs throwing each other around. These marks aren't big enough to be full grown rexes, so it was probably the juveniles doing the fighting. Still, all of this is a good sign for us, it mean that we're approaching the center of their territory and can't be far from them now."

 _What Nigel doesn't know is that he's already at the center of their territory and that the T. rexes are right around the corner._

Nigel climbs over a hill to find himself staring at a pack of _T. rex_. Fortunately for the exposed human, the pack doesn't notice him, as most of the animals are busy either fighting each other or looking at bones for any extra meat they can find. Small mammals also search the bones for food; they can do so with impunity, as they are too small to be a good meal for the Tyrannosaurs. To the far right of the group lies an odd mound in the ground.

Nigel quickly takes cover behind a rock, then starts examining the Tyrannosaurs. For a zoologist, this is a golden opportunity.

More importantly, it's also a chance to end his mission here and now. If Nigel can lure one or two of the _rexes_ away from the main pack, he will have an easier time getting them into the time portal.

"This is amazing. These _rexes_ , they have interesting pack dynamics. The sub adults, they're fighting amongst each other for dominance, while the adults just don't seem to care at all."

While this is a golden opportunity for Nigel to observe the rexes family behavior, he may have lost his chance to end this mission here and now.

One of the _rexes_ bellows at the others, signifying something. The rest stop what they are doing, then follow her.

"That female, she's just called out to the rest of them, and they listen. Modern evidence indicates that Tyrannosaur packs were like wolves: the alpha's were the parents., while the rest of animals were their children. I think that female was the alpha, and the rest are either her children or her mates."

While Nigel may have lost the chance to bring back a fully grown tyrannosaur, he now has the chance to explore their den for something far easier to take back home: eggs.

"All dinosaurs, no matter how big they grew up to be, came from eggs that I could easily fit inside my backpack. Now, that mound on the edge of this area, it has to be a nest; no other creature would want to live next to _T. rex_ for any reason at all."

Nigel approaches the nest, sets down and opens his pack, then starts digging. After a short amount of time digging, he pulls out an egg. Unfortunately for him, its broken.

"Well, this is what I was dreading. It's an egg, but it's obviously not fresh. It might have been eaten by a predator, but since there is only one small hole in it, it's more likely it was from last season's clutch."

 _There goes Nigel's chance to end the mission now_.

"Well, we should probably head back to camp now, it's a long trek back."

Nigel gets up, get's his pack, then gets ready to leave.

"I could have sworn this was lighter when I put it down."

As Nigel is about to leave, though, he notices something.

Amid the bones of a _Triceratops_ , there are three small dinosaurs. They're raptors, but they are slenderer than the _Acheroraptor_ he caught earlier. One mottled brown and yellow, another is black and purple, while the third is mostly green, with red arms and wings.

"Well, this is interesting. Those are troodontids. They're the smartest of the non-avian dinosaurs, and ,by the looks of it, we've got two species here. Two of them, the brown one and the black one, those are _Pectinodon_ , while the last one, its a _Troodon_. They must have been waiting for the rexes to leave, then come in to search for food. The meat on the carcass might have been what attracted them, but they might be after the mammals that were hiding in the bones."

 _Just like with the Acheroraptors, this is an excellent chance for Nigel to get new residents for the park. This time, though, he's going to take a less aggressive approach._

Nigel removes his pack and pulls out a piece of meat, then holds it up toward the troodontids. The _Troodon_ is the first to notice and walks right up to Nigel, who throw the meat down in front of it. It sniffs the meat for a moment, then digs in. Soon the _Pectinodon_ notice, and stare intently at Nigel. He repeats his trick and soon has two more dinosaurs eating in front of him. After the raptors finish eating, the troodontids begin to follow Nigel.

"Well, looks like I'm now an honorary troodontid."

Halfway between the rex nest and his camp, Nigel comes across a beach, off all things.

"This is the Western Interior Seaway. The polar ice caps are practically nonexistent at this point, so sea levels are much higher now than they are today. In the oceans, there are giant reptiles, such as mosasaurs and plesiosaurs eating fish, ammonites and each other. Bob has already finished building an aquarium for small marine creature and underwater pens for bigger ones, but while we've set up fish traps in the river to get aquarium residents, I doubt we'll be using the pens anytime soon."

With one last glance at the sea, Nigel resumes his trek to camp.

Unknown to Nigel, far behind him is the silhouette of a large predator. It stares for only a moment, then runs off.

By the time Nigel returns to camp, it is once again dusk.

On the other side of the river, new creatures have joined the ones he saw this morning. Two types of armored dinosaurs have shown up, as well as small two legged plant eaters and much larger ones.

"It looks like we have more neighbors. The armored dinosaurs, they're _Ankylosaurus_ and _Denversaurus_ , the small herbivores are _Thescelosaurus_ , and the biggest new comers are _Edmontosaurus_. With all of these dinosaurs here, it looks like we have just about every known herbivore from Hell Creek here."

Then, Nigel notices several odd dinosaurs by the trees. They have long necks, stand on two legs and have HUGE claws.

"I don't believe it. Those are Therizinosaurs. They're aren't known from this time in this part of North America, but the fossil record is full of holes, so it looks like we've found a new species. I remember seeing their cousins, Therizinosaurus when I did the Chased by Dinosaurs series, but you never get over seeing such strange creatures."

For Nigel, they are a wonderful sight to see before going to sleep. Still, he's now gone two days without a _T. rex_. Now, the first signs of trouble are showing. The sky is filled wit shooting stars. These meteors are merely precursors to the asteroid that will end this era in in the Earth's history.

"Look at all of this astrological activity. These meteorites, they aren't a problem, they'll burn up in the atmosphere long before they hit the Earth. The real danger here, though, is what follows. These meteorites are precursors to an asteroid the size of Mount Everest. Once it hits, well, let's hope we're not here when that happens."

 _The next day, the T. rex pack turns up to stir up trouble_.

The Tyrannosaurs have arrived. They are on the opposite side of the river from the plant eaters, and they're hungry.

 _They're here because, for them, it's an all you can eat buffet._

The herbivores all notice the rexes. Some seem ready to run, others prepare to stand and fight.

The stalemate doesn't last long. The _rexes_ charge into the massive herd, searching for a good meal.

 _Few animals here are defenseless. The ceratopsians have their horns, the ankylosaurs their armor, the therizinosaurs their claws and the hadrosaurs their bulk._

For the smaller animals, though, running is a good option.

The herd rapidly breaks apart. Smaller dinosaurs run toward a nearby forest, juveniles of the larger animals head into water, spooking some crocodiles in the process, while the adult hadrosaurs, ceratopsians, therizinosaurs and ankylosaurs stand their ground and try to intimidate their foes away.

In the ensuing chaos, Nigel is clipped by a turning _Triceratops_. Fortunately, all he receives is some whiplash.

"Feels like a speeding train."

Back in the middle of the chaos, one _Triceratops_ runs into the worst place possible: right in front of the female rex. The young animal soon finds itself caught in the _rex's_ jaws. The more it struggles, the deeper the _rex's_ teeth dig into its flesh.

Fortunately, help is on the way. A bull _Triceratops_ charges the rex and gores her through the left leg, forcing her to release her quarry. She tries to bring down the male, but he refuses to give up without a fight.

The male rexes, seeing that the hunt is a lost cause, turn tail and run.

 _So much for hunting in a pack. Now the female rex has to make a kill on her own. And she looks like she's found her target.  
_  
Amid a small group of plants near Nigel are a group of dinosaurs. The most prominent is a nearly fully grown _Triceratops_ , but adolescents of all the large herbivores hide with it, along with members of all of the smaller dinosaurs, some mammals, and a few birds. Hiding might have helped them before, but now, they are defenseless.

 _For Nigel, it's the chance he's been waiting for.  
_  
Nigel activates the portal. His crew begin gather all of the animals they've caught, including the water tanks for the aquatic residents. Oddly, in some of the cages are large flightless birds.

"Alright, so, maybe we can get all of these dinosaurs into the present together. If I can get this _Triceratops_ through the portal, the rest of the dinosaurs may follow it, and the _rex_ will follow them through."

Nigel takes off his vest, then uses it to try and get the _Triceratops_ to follow him. As the _rex_ gets closer, the _Triceratops_ finally relents and heads toward Nigel. The rest of the plant eaters, along with Nigel's other catches, quickly follow through.

The _rex_ , however, refuses to take the bait.

In the present, head keep Bob is crossing the walkway above the portal just as the motley herd Nigel saved bolts through.

"Well, those certainly aren't T. rex."

While that may be true, at well over 40 tons of plant eaters, it's a great start for the park.

While the rest of the keepers get to work feeding the new guests, Bob has a chat with Nigel.

"What all did you bring back?"

"Let's see: there's the ceratopsians _Triceratops horridus, Triceratops prorsus, Torosaurus, Leptoceratops and Tatankaceratops; the hadrosaur Edmontosaurs; theornithopod Thescelosaurus; the ankylosaurs Ankylosaurus and Denversaurus; the dromaeosaur Acheroraptor; the troodontids Troodon and Pectinodon; the pachycephalosaurs Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch, Dracorex, and Sphaerotholus; and, lastly, some therizinosaurs_. This one's an undiscored species, so I guess we get to name it. Oh, and we have two _Ornithomimus_ and a bunch of smaller animals too."

"Well, you certainly brought back a lot of animals."

"I know. Before I got back, I think I need to find a place to put all of them."

Back at his den, Nigel is doing just that.

"Now, all of these dinosaurs lived together, so I can group the nearby each other. Now, these guys lived nearby streams, plains and forest, so I think I know exactly where I want to put them."

Already, Nigel has put the new exhibits on his map. One stands out in particular: Triceratops Creek.

At Triceratops Creek, the staff are about to unload the newest resident: the male _Triceratops_. As soon as they have the truck carrying him in his exhibit, he's free. He's soon joined by seven other _Triceratops_. Six of them are _Triceratops prorsus_ , while the last one is a young female _Triceratops horridus_. She's the one the female rex was trying to eat.

"I think I'll call our first dinosaur Theo. It just suits him. Now, the thing with dinosaurs is that grass didn't show up until the end of the Cretaceous, and it was confined to India at that time, so we had to fill his exhibit with ferns and bushes, 'cause w aren't sure how his stomach will react to grass."

In order to reach his maximum size of nine tons, he'll have to spend most of his life eating

While everyone else is busy acclimating the new comers, Nigel is heading back to the Cretaceous. he still has a _T. rex_ to catch.

He soon finds a set of footprints to follow, and there's only one animal this can belong to.

"These tracks here, they're rex tracks. These ones are different, though. There's drag marks between every left footprint. I think these are from the female we saw earlier. Her leg was gored by the Triceratops, so she has a limp, which could explain the drag marks."

Nigel quickly finds out how right he is. Ahead of him is the she-rex. She's staring intently at the river, for some reason.

"There's the female. She's looking at the river. There's something in there...it's a Triceratops. It must have drowned when it ran into the water. The rex, she really want to sink her teeth into that carcass, but she doesn't want to go into the river to get it. The river's running so fast that there's a major risk of the rex getting tipped over."

The female eventually leaves, realizing that she won't find a meal here.

Nigel follows her, but she ultimately outpaces him. He then decides to follow the river, on the off chance the mother is merely headed down stream.

The river ends up taking him to the beach he was at earlier. This time, though, it isn't empty.

On the beach are eight large reptiles. Two are seal-like, but with crocodilian snouts and fluked tales. Another pair are huge sea lizards, while the third pair resemble shell-less turtles, except for their GIANT necks. The last two also resemble crocodiles, but with longer legs and pronounced sails on their backs.

"Well, this is new. Those giant lizards are mosasaurs, the long necked ones are plesiosaurs, but the seal creatures. I don't know what they are. The sail backed ones look like spinosaurs."

 _While they may be strange, these creatures are in big trouble: they're so heavy that they can't breath on land._

 _If this were a normal day, these creatures would soon be dead. Fortunately for them, Nigel is here._

Nigel sets up the time portal, but has a new plan. He first coaxes the seal-like animals through the portal with fish, as unlike their larger competitors, they can still move on land. They are soon followed by the they are through, he grabs one of the portal sticks, while one of his crew grabs the other, then walks forward. This lets him get the mosasaurs and the plesiosaurs through without having to lift them, which would be a problem with such large creatures.

In the present, Bob is at the underwater holding pens. And not a moment to soon. After the strange seal like animals come through, the giants of the oceans soon follow them. Bob quickly puts them in separate pens, the mosasaurs might eat the other creatures if they're hungry.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to use the marine pens today. I wonder if he'll give me any sea birds. Those weird flightless birds he brought back, they're _Brodavis_ , essentially Cretaceous freshwater penguins. Nigel's met they're marine cousins, _Hesperornis_ , before, so I wouldn't be surprised if he brought some back with him."

Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel is changing his plans up a bit.

"We've figured out that the female _rex_ is coming down this way, so we're going to try a new strategy. There's a lake on one side of us, and we're using logs to build a wall on the other side, so that, when she comes down here, she'll be funneled into the portal.

Nigel's plan better work, he's running out of time very quickly now.

Meanwhile, in the present, the staff are having a problem with one of the new residents. It's Theo.

The _Triceratops_ is rubbing his head against a tree for some reason. Bob may be the head keeper, but this problem is outside of his area of expertise, so he's calling for help.

That help is quick to arrive. It's Susan McNab, the park's head veterinarian.

"So, what's wrong with Theo?"

"He's been rubbing his head against that tree for half an hour now. I can't tell what's making him do that."

As the two heads of staff look at the _Triceratops_ with worry, Susan notices something new.

"Look at his crest."

"Why?"

"It's changed color, it's a lot brighter now."

As Bob examines Theo's change in attire, Susan figures out the problem they are dealing with.

"I think Theo is ready to breed. He might be having a huge surge of testosterone and mistaking the tree for a rival."

Upon hearing this, Bob has an idea. Susan notices this,

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing, I just had an idea."

"Oh, no, what is it?"

"Wait and you'll see."

While Bob gets to work with a solution for Theo's hormone problems, Nigel is having unexpected guests.

In front of Nigel are two dinosaurs. Two large, long necked, armored dinosaurs.

"This is amazing. Those dinosaurs, they're _Alamosaurus_. The were thought to be restricted to the southern parts of North America, but this proves us wrong."

Nigel can't believe his luck, but unfortunately for him, it's about to change.

Suddenly, Nigel here's a screeching noise. He looks to a nearby hill, where he can now see two large raptors.

"Oh dear, those are _Dakotaraptor_ , the biggest raptors in North America at this time. They aren't a threat to the sauropods, but we're a different story."

Nigel soon finds out that he's right: the raptors are charging toward him.

Before they can get very close, though, six large shapes descend from the sky. Once they land, they begin harassing the raptors.

"Those are _Quetzalcoatlus_ , the biggest pterosaur ever. These are land predators, and either they want to eat the _Dakotaraptor_ , or they want to eat us and don't want to share. Also, I think there's another type of pterosaur there, but I can't determine the genus."

Before anyone can get injured though, a loud roar cuts the standoff to a close.

The T. rex has finally arrived, and sandwiched between her and the portal are a group of _Ornithomimus_ , another ornithomimosaur, and two types of crested dinosaur.

Nigel is quick to activate the portal. The sauropods, raptors and azhdarchids run through the portal, driven on by fear of the giant killer. They are soon joined by the flock of dinosaurs in front of the _T. rex._

In the present, Bob is dealing with the new comers.

Bob can only stare at the Sauropods as they come through, having several near misses with the smaller creatures.

 _Back in the Cretaceous, one Ornithomimus is too slow to reach the portal._

A young _Ornithomimus_ is chomped down on by the female rex, who demolishes the wall in the process. She quickly turns around and carries it away with her. Nigel is quick to follow.

In the park, Bob has finally gotten all of the new residents settled in.

The _Alamosaurus_ have been moved into a grove of their own, while the crested dinosaurs (who turned out to be _Anzu and Leptorhynchos_ ) have settled into their new exhibit just fine. As for the Ornithomimosaurs, which were _Ornithomimus_ and _Struthiomimus_ , Bob moved them in with the pair Nigel had already saved. The raptors were given a well shaded exhibit to hide away in.

"I'm not gonna feed the _Ornithomimus_ and _Struthiomimus_ 'til tomorrow, that way, they can get some time to settle in.

With all of that settled, Bob can finally focus on his pet project. What it is, however, remains to be seen.

Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel is still following the female. She's going so slow now that he can easily keep pace with her.

"I don't know why she hasn't eaten her kill yet, she must be starving now."

Finally, she reaches a little den within a rocky crag. Here, Nigel gets his answer.

Emerging from the crag are two juvenile tyrannosaurs .They are quick to approach the female, who offers them the _Ornithomimus_. Hiding in the nearby crags are small, furry mammals and little chicken like dinosaurs, eager to try to steal the scraps.

"It's been a long climb, but it's worth it. There are babies here. That's why the mother brought the carcass here, even though she's badly hurt: the babies need food. For a long time, paleontologists have suspected that dinosaurs showed parental care, and for us, this is just wonderful, we can bring back a _T. rex family_."

Nigel's optimism is about to be short lived, though.

Another _T. rex_ shows up. This one is a male, and he's hungry.

The mother turns to face her opponent, while the babies hide. If the male finds them, they'll be in trouble. Like all predators, Tyrannosaurs were probably cannibalistic.

The male and female fight, until the female grabs onto the male's neck. As he struggles to break free, he accidentally smashes the mother's head against the walls of the crag, critically injuring her. She quickly goes down.

The male, having won the battle, claims his meal.

As he leaves, Nigel approaches the mother. Even in her extreme state of injury, she's still alive.

As he wonders what to do, he hears another roar behind him. Another male _rex_ has arrived. And this one can see the babies. Strangely, though, he seems more focused on the female.

As Nigel wonders what's going on, the whole world suddenly glows very brightly. In the distance, a great ball of light has appeared.

The meteor has finally arrived.

The asteroid crashes into the ground, releasing an enormous bang as it does so. Nigel is forced to look away and cover his ears, but he is still affected by the light and sound.

 _The asteroid strikes with a force that is several billion times that of the Hiroshima Bomb. It releases a blast cloud that travels at over 1,000 times the speed of sound. Additionally, it sends flaming debris into the sky that will soon rain back to earth. Global earthquakes, volcanoes and tsunamis will follow immediately after the impact. And that is just the start. Acid rain fall will occur from all of the pollutants throw into the air, and the entire world will be covered in darkness from the ash cloud that will follow._

For Nigel, though, the immediate problem is getting the rexes into the portal.

The male has moved near the female and is trying to raise her up, with a lot of difficulty.

"That male, he must be her mate, which means he must be the father of the babies. Now, I need to do something, otherwise they will all die."

Nigel quickly gets to work setting up the portal. As he does so, the blast waves grows closer and closer. The male rex is finally able to get his mate back on her feet, but she's still not in good shape.

Nigel finally manages to get the portal started. Quickly, he tries to get the attention of the babies using the only meat he has: a ham sandwich.

"If I can get the babies through the time portal, then there's no way the adults won't follow. They can smell the meat in the sandwich, but they're more likely to try to eat me."

As the blast cloud nears, the babies finally follow Nigel toward the portal, joined by the small chicken like dinosaurs and the mammals. As Nigel approaches, the babies stop, cautious of the portal. The parents are right behind them.

Then, the blast cloud hits.

In the present, Nigel, Bob and Susan are staring at the portal, wondering if the rexes came through.

Their patience is rewarded. The babies soon run through the portal, followed by the chicken dinosaurs, small mammals and their parents.

 _Against all odds, Nigel finally has a T. rex._

The mammals hide in one of the pens side by side with the chicken dinosaurs, while the rexes go into a pen of their own. Bob quickly drops in three pieces of meat: one for the babies, one for the male, and one for the mother.

"Once we can separate the parents, I'll have Susan treat the mother."

For now, though, Nigel wants to let them rest.

The next day...

 _Prehistoric Park is at last home to its first dinosaurs. One of them, however, doesn't seem to like it here._

At Triceratops Creek, Nigel and Susan are examining Theo. He stares at them for a moment, then charges. They're lucky to get out of the way.

"And he's been doing this since yesterday?"

"He has. I think it's because he's finally matured and there aren't any other males of his species to spar with."

Nigel and Susan's discussion is interrupted, though, by the unmistakable sound of a tractor engine. Behind them they soon find the source: its Bob, with his completed project.

It's a tractor, but it has been padded with tires and has the front end modified so that it resembles a Triceratops.

"Open the gates!"

Nigel and Susan are quick to oblige. As soon as the gates are open, Bob enters the exit. Nigel's quick to catch a ride.

Bob is busy looking for Theo, but soon gets his answer when the tractor shakes from a blow to the rear. Behind them, they find one very aggressive Triceratops.

"There he is!"

Bob quickly backs up and changes direction until he faces Theo, then charges. Theo replies in kind, and soon, animal and machine are locked in combat.

 _Bob's idea is not as daft as it seems. It's a tactic game keepers use on rhino. This one, though, has the added benefit of letting all of the boys blow off a little steam._

Susan, watching the boys enjoy themselves, cannot help but laugh.

"Men."

Back at his den, Nigel is looking over some triceratops fossils.

"That was exhausting. I'm winded. Still, that was amazing, but that's what Triceratops do. Fossil skulls have been fund with horn marks in them from when they jousted. We might not have any other _Triceratops_ horridus for him to fight, but the tractor is a worthy opponent. The thing is, I have to let him win, because I don't want to let him get injured, he's just too amazing."

Then, Nigel takes out his pack and unzips it. Inside are six tiny mammals. They all stare intently at Nigel

"And it looks like I brought along some unknown guests. These are Cimolestes. These are the mammals we saw at the re den with all of the bones. They must have smelled the food in my pack and climbed in when I opened it. With all of the other Cretaceous mammals, it looks like we can build an exhibit for the little guys."

The mammals continue to stare, to which Nigel offers them a snack.

 _Nigel's dream of a park filed with prehistoric creatures is beginning to take shape. The ornithomimids are beginning to acclimate to their new home, Theo has started to calm down, and the T. rex have been moved to their new home._

Nigel, Susan and Bob are just outside of T. rex Hill, the home of the tyrannosaurs. Nigel is taking his chance to examine the exhibit.

"Now, this enclosure's so big, way bigger than I'd need for four tyrannosaurs. I'm not mad, I'm glad actually, but why'd you make it so big, Bob?"

"I thought You'd bring back a huge pack, so I built an exhibit for them and their children."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Bob. Have you seen the babies?"

"Not since I put them in. The parents, they're resting out here, but the babies, they've disappeared off the face of the Earth."

The heads of staff all take the time to examine the exhibit to see if they can find the babies. They're lucky, the young are nearby.

The two juveniles burst out of a nearby grove of plants. While their parents sleep, they've taken to exploring their new home.

"Wow, those little felllers are amazing," says Bob.

"And there so fluffy," remarks Susan. "The adults may have well developed feather, but the juveniles just look like, well, giant baby turkeys."

"So," begins Bob, " have you thought of names for them yet?"

"I have. For the parents, the female will be called Sue, the male will be Stan, the juvenile female, who's bigger and stockier than her brother, will be named Matilda, and I'll call the slender juvenile male Terence."

While the staff leaders discuss their names, the juvenile tyrant lizards play fight with each other, then start running toward the fence.

"You know, for how vicious they are, the look really adorable right now," notes Susan.

 _But they won't stay that way. In time, Terence and Matilda will grow into seven ton killing machines, just like their parents. Let's hope Prehistoric Park hasn't bit off more than it can chew._

Next time, Nigel goes back to the Ice Age to rescue the wooly mammoth.

(Shot of Nigel with a herd of mammoths)

 _But faces both the cold weather and a harsh reception from the local wildlife.  
_  
(Shot of Nigel being chased by a cave bear)

 _Managing the prehistoric creatures Nigel brings back will not be as easy..._

(Shot of Nigel being chased by a wooly rhino with only one horn)  
 _  
...As they thought_

Author's Notes:

Alright, I've wanted to do this story for a long time. You see, I loved this show when it first aired on Animal Planet on 2006, and I wished that it would have been continued. So, I'm doing a fan fiction of it.

Oh, and for those who haven't heard of it: Prehistoric Park is a show by Impossible Pictures, the studio that made Walking with Dinosaurs, Walking with Beasts, Walking with Monsters (these three are called the Teilogy of Life), Walking with Cavemen, Chased by Dinosaurs, Sea Minsters, and, most famously, Primeval.

Now, here are some things that I'd like to get out of the way:

1\. This series will continue for WAY MORE than six episodes. I already have a general idea of nine episodes after the original series ended, and the first three have already had their fauna determined.  
2\. I will use a lot of speculative behavior for these animals, because really, it's fun.  
3\. I will save more animals each episode that is based on the original series then was originally rescued in that episode.  
4\. I will accept fan submissions for creatures to rescue, but only for the episodes of the original series. This will be explained later.  
5\. Most episodes will be divided into multiple posts. This one was one big post because I wanted to get everything I wanted in it.  
6\. I will make a list of creatures rescued at the end of each episode. The one for this episode will be up tomorrow.  
7\. I will explain the backstory in an omake post.  
8\. EVERY DINOSAUR WILL HAVE SOME AMOUNT OF FEATHERS ON IT. THANK YOU KULINDADROMEUS.  
9\. If you want an OC keeper, give a detailed description of them. I will make a separate thread for that.  
10\. No animal OC's for an animal that hasn't been rescued yet. And yes, this means you can have OC animals.  
11\. Constructive criticism is appreciated, huge amounts of praise will be basked in (but grow annoying if overdone), and flames are forbidden and, if added anyways, will be ignored.  
12\. FAN ART IS APPRECIATED, MY ARTISTIC SKILLS ARE AVERAGE IF NOT POOR.  
13\. If you can figure out the reference I left to Michael Crichton's _The Lost World_ I left in the closing segment (with the baby _rexes_ ), good job.  
14\. I may not be able to update, due to vacations, but I will try to update at least weekly.  
15\. If you would like to Beta this tory, tell me what I can improve on via pm.

Oh, and I almost forgot

 _italics = narrator speaking  
'italics' = thinking_  
regular text = description  
"quotation text" = talking

Edit: Here's the creatures list:

Tyrannosaurus: 2 Male, 2 female

Triceratops horridus: 1 male, 1 female

Triceratops prorsus: 3 male, 3 female

Ornithomimus: 6 males, 7 females

Sturthiomimus: 4 males, 5 females

Acheroraptor: 3 males, 3 females

Dakotaraptor: 1 male, 1 female

Indeterminate Hell Creek Therizinosaur: 4 males, 4 females

Edmontosaurus annectens: 10 males, 10 females

Quetzalcoatlus northropi: 1 male, 1 female

Quetzalcoatlus indet.: 1 male, 1 female

Indeterminate Pterosaur: 1 male, 1 female

Alamosaurus: 1 male, 1 female

Mosasaurus conodon: 1 male, 1 female

Cimoliosaurus: 1 male, 1 female

Spinocetus montanensis: 1 male, 1 female

Montanaspinus inexpectatus: 1 male, 1 female

Anzu: 5 males, 5 females

Leptorhynchos: 4 males, 4 females

Leptorceratops: 4 males, 4 females

Torosaurus: 3 males, 9 females

Tatankaceratops: 5 males, 10 females

Thescelosaurus: 12 males and 12 females per species (there are 2 species)

Paleosaniwa: 1 males, 1 female

Thoracosuchus: 1 male, 1 female

Dinilysia: 1 male, 1 female

Basilemys: 1 male, 1 female

Ankylosaurus: 3 males, 3 females

Denversaurus: 2 males, 2 females

Pachycephalosaurs: 5 males, 20 females

Dracorex: 2 males, 6 females

Stygimoloch: 4 males, 20 females

Sphaerotholus: 3 males, 6 females

Pectinodon: 1 male, 1 female

Troodon: 1 female

Assorted small fauna and fish of the Hell Creek Formation (Chamops, Brodavis, Habrosaurus, Adocus, etc.) and a couple of ammonites and other aquatic invertebrates.

And before anyone asks, I DO NOT OWN PREHISTORIC PARK, IT IS PROPERTY OF THE BBC AND IMPOSSIBLE PICTURES.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2:Mammoth Undertaking 1

Here's Episode Two.

 _There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_

 _What if extinction didn't have to be forever?_

 _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._

 _On his next adventure, Nigel with face off with a wooly rhino, survive a showdown with a cave bear, and solve the mystery of what is killing the last mammoth on Earth._

 _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._

 _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._

 _-  
_  
Prehistoric Park is slowly beginning to come to life. Amid the mountains and streams, dinosaurs and their contemporaries are starting to make themselves comfortable. One day, Nigel plans to breed extinct creatures, but for now, he only wants to bring back a few to see how they adapt to the present.

So far, they're doing fine.

At the moment, Nigel is at T. rex Hill. Here, the keepers are facing their first real challenge: keeping the _T. rex_ fed. Last time, Nigel rescued a family of _T. rex_ just before the meteor blast hit them, and though the mother was severly injured, all of them are doing well in their new home.

Because of the danger with feeding the _rexes_ , Bob has to use a crane to put food in their exhibit. Lucky for him, the tyrant dinosaurs don't see the crane as food. To keep them fed, he'll have to bring in several hundred tons of meat every year.

-

Later, at a different part of the park, Nigel is meeting with some of the park's modern residents: a herd of elephants.

"Today, the only elephants around are the African and the Asian elephants, but, in the past, there were dozens. There were the Phiomia, the Mastodon, the Stegodon, and the gomphotheres, but today, I want to rescue the most famous of all the extinct proboscidians, the wooly mammoth."

Mammoths did very well during the last ice age, but they disappeared when it ended. Nigel has a theory why.

"When the ice age ended, the climate changed, and so did the habitat. This put pressure on the mammoths, and when human hunters arrived, it proved too much. Now, the last mammoths lived in prehistoric Eurasia, so I'm going to see if I can go and find one."

Nigel needs to be careful now. He's going back to the time when our ancestors hunted giant beasts, and they might not be happy about him intruding on their territory.

-

Nigel has arrived in Prehistoric Eurasia. Here, it's much different than modern Eurasia. Namely, there's a lot more snow.

This doesn't slow down Nigel at all. He simply treks through the snow until he reaches a real obstacle: a pine forest.

"These are pine trees. These are part of the reason mammoths died out; they couldn't eat leaves that well."

Eventually, Nigel's trek brings him to a cave.

"Now, I know that caves aren't usually the homes of mammoths, but I might find something else in here that I can bring back. Anything we save now is worth saving."

With that, Nigel enters the cave. At first, nothing happens. Then, Nigel backs out. The reason soon becomes apparent.

In front of him is a very large, very angry bear.

"Oh dear."

The bear rears up and roars, to which Nigel runs. The bear is quick to follow.

-

I made this the segment end because, just like in the show, it was an excellent cliffhanger.

Oh, and for the I enlighten: Proboscidians (Proboscidae) is the group elephants belong to, while gomphotheres are the group the weird elephant thing that is Platybelodon.

Also, for the previous chapter, there really were two species of Triceratops: horridus (which was used in the original show) and prorsus, which is the one you play as in Saurian. BTW I will be using the Saurian color scheme for T. prorsus in this fic, it is AWESOME.


	3. Mammoth Undertaking 2

Nigel isn't having much luck getting the cave bear to stop chasing him. He may be fast, but most large mammals are faster than even an Olympian could run.

Fortunately for Nigel, there is one advantage he has over the cave bear: he can climb trees.

Nigel quickly climbs up one of the trees, getting very high up. His crew follows suite, and everyone is soon out of the cave bear's reach.

When it arrives, the bear tries to climb, but quickly gives up. It then tries to shake the crew out of the tree, but they refuse to let go. Having failed to force them out, the bear leaves.

Once it is far enough away, the crew leave the trees and make sure everyone is accounted for.

"That was terrifying. And surprising. That was a cave bear. They should have gone extinct thousands of years ago, but it looks like this one's managed to hold on against the odds."

The crew trek back to the cave, where the bear is returning, presumably to hibernate.

This cave bear could be the very last of his kind. For Nigel, that means only one thing: he needs to be saved.

Nigel gets to work setting up the portal. Additionally, he gets out some berries and meat, for bait.

"Cave bears are far more herbivorous than most modern bears, but they'll never turn down meat, so I'll use the meat and the berries to bait it through. The portal carries odors through it, so I'll rub the meat across the ground, then throw it through. The berries will be to bait it out of the cave."

Nigel activates the portal, then starts his plan. He rubs the meat against the ground, to imitate a wounded, limping animal, and then throws it through the portal. Then, he makes a berry trail, going from the first blood spot up to the mouth of the cave. Finally, after backing up to a safe distance, he throws a rock into the cave.

Soon, the bear emerges once again, this time curious and hungry. It begins eating the berries, then follows the blood trail to the portal. Though it seems reluctant at first, eventually, hunger proves to be the greater motivator, and it heads through the portal.

-

In the present, Bob is dealing with the new arrival.

Bob is just outside of a holding pen. Within is the cave bear and Susan.

"Now, normally, I'd be angry about Nigel's unwanted rescue, but this feller just came into one of the pens and fell asleep. I think he's trying to hibernate. Whatever the reason, he's doing fine and it gave Susan the chance to examine him in peace."

For now, it seems the cave bear is not going to be a hassle.

-

Back in the past, Nigel has finally found mammoth sign.

Nigel has found a set of large, round tracks

"These are just like elephant tracks in Africa and Asia, so these must be mammoth tracks. And (approaches a large, odd brown thing) more: this is mammoth dung. It's just like elephant dung, but it's mostly leaves in here. Mammoth's are built for eating grass, so this isn't a good sign about the mammoth's eating habits. But, the most important thing is, it's warm, so the mammoth can't be far away."

Reinvigorated by his discovery, Nigel continues to search for a mammoth.

Eventually, he finds what he's looking for. But it comes with a shock.

Nigel comes onto an open field of snow. On it is a pair of mammoths. One of them, though, isn't moving. The other seems desperate to get some reaction from the other.

"There's two mammoths: probably females, but one isn't moving. The unresponsive one, she's in a pit with sticks, I need to get closer to see what happened."

Nigel gets in closer and confirms the worst.

"The mammoth that's in the pit, she's dead. She's in a trap."

It seems ice age hunters have beaten him to his target.

"Some hunters must have dug up that pit, then filled it with sharp sticks. When the mammoths came by, the one that fell was speared to death. The other one, she stayed behind to defend her herd mate. (Mammoth makes a low grumble) This is just heart breaking. The female, she's making these low grumbling noises from her stomach, elephants do it today. She's trying to get a reaction out of the fallen one. She won't get an answer, of course."

Eventually, the living mammoth collapses. She isn't dead, not yet, but she's getting there.

"This female, I think the dead one is her sister. She must be really sick right now: she can barely lift her trunk, she can't stand, her ears are too close to her body and she's wheezing. She has an injury on her shoulder blade, I think it came from a spear tip."

Now, Nigel is faced with a greater dilemma: the mammoth is too weak to leave, but if he goes back to the present for help, then the hunters may return to finish the job.

Eventually, Nigel calls in his team, who were scouting nearby, and informs them of the situation. From there, they'll have to formulate a plan.

-

In the present, Bob is having his own problem. And it isn't related to the cave bear.

"One of the little dinosaurs Nigel rescued, it's out of its exhibit. The little guy is what's called an Alverezsaur: small, chicken like dinosaurs that only had one functional finger. Now, he's are bug eater, but I can't find him near any of the bee, ant, wasp, or termite nests, or anywhere else for that matter.

Unknown to Bob, the little dinosaur isn't interested in the insects. His sense of smell has led him to a different food source.

A tiny, maroon colored dinosaur stands in front of the sign of an exhibit with very large fencing. The words on the sign?

'T. rex Hill'

-

And done!

Notes:  
1\. Cave bears actually are mainly herbivores.  
2\. The alverezsaurs were the ones nearby the rex nest.  
3\. If you can think of anyway to right the last [art better, tell me, even I think it was poorly written.


	4. mammoth Undertaking 3

Nigel and his crew have begun setting up torches around the mammoth, as well as tents.

"We discussed what options we had, and in the end, we decided there is only one thing we can do: we're going to stay with the mammoth until tomorrow morning. By then, she might have enough strength left to walk and we can get her through the portal."

However, Nigel's plan is interrupted by a loud bellow, followed by a crash. He turns around... and finds himself facing a herd of wooly rhino.

"I don't believe it. These are _Coelodonta_ , the wooly rhino. There are many species of these animals, but the thing is, these one's should be extinct right now."

In front of Nigel, four rhino lie on the ground by the mammoth, panting in exhaustion. A fifth is busy digging through the snow, but it looks very tired.

"These guys suffered just as the mammoth did, but for different reasons. Wooly rhinos don't have long necks or legs, so they can't reach tree leaves, but more importantly, they can't dig very well. This wasn't a problem during the heart of the ice age, when the snowfall was never too high, but now, they reach the grass they need to eat."

 **For Nigel, this is both an opportunity and a problem.**

"I would love to have a herd of wooly rhino at the park, but we'll need to stretch out our perimeter torches. These guys would make an easy meal for predators right now; they're too weak to fight back."

 **Now, Nigel will really have to keep his guard up.**

-

Nigel and his men are forced to take turns watching the mammoth and wooly rhinos, and it isn't an easy task. They can only see so far, while most of their opponents can see them perfectly well.

A sudden set of howls forces them into action. A pack of wolves are trying to attack the mammoth. They're quickly driven back with fire, but it is still a close call.

Around them, other predators watch. The wolves have been joined by hyenas and bears. But all are soon trumped by a bigger foe.

 **The hunters have returned. An they're not happy that they're feast has been taken.**

Nigel and his men work hard to scare them off. They shout, clap and make a lot of noise.

The hunters do not seem to be intimidated by the noise, but don't draw any closer.

During this time, Nigel makes the effort to give the mammoth and the wooly rhino water to drink. They'll need all of the strength they can get for tomorrow.

-

Eventually, the sun rises. When it does, the hunters retreat. They've decided the mammoth isn't worth the effort. Once Nigel and his crew leave, they will return.

As soon as everyone is up, Nigel gets to work trying to get the mammoth to stand on its legs. To his surprise, one of the wooly rhinos joins him. Though it does not provide any help, it doesn't hinder him either.

Eventually, Nigel is able to get the mammoth on her legs. She is joined by the remaining wooly rhinos. Now, Nigel has to coax the mammoth to follow him, without being attacked.

"The female, she's seen here sister killed by men, so she might not like me. The rhinos have probably lost some of their number to hunters as well."

Despite this, the female seems willing to trust Nigel and starts to follow him.

As soon a she approaches him, Nigel activates the portal and enters it. He's soon accompanied by one very sick mammoth and five very hungry rhinos. For Nigel, though, the mammoth is the immediate concern.

"We've got a mammoth, she needs immediate medical attention!"

Read an review.

I should also mention that I am willing to take suggestions for extra creatures to rescue in the original series missions. Also, expect these to get edited after a whle to make them flow better, but first I'm going to upload everything I have from space battles.


	5. Mammoth Undertaking 4

In the park, the mammoth has collapsed again. This time, though, there's someone to help.

Susan is already hard at work treating the mammoth. The biggest problem she faces now is cleaning up her wounds. The mammoth has a large gash across her right shoulder. Within it is the source of the wound: a flint spear head.

 **Susan has never treated a mammoth, but she has treated elephants, which aren't too different. One big difference, though, is how much fat they have. In mammoths, it's an amazing three inches.**

Susan removes the spearhead, then places antibiotics in the wound. She's reluctant to seal it, though.

"Don't stitch it up, it'll heal over, she'll just have a scar."

-

Nigel is busy watching this is his den.

"As much as I want to help Susan with this, this isn't my field. Still, Susan is the best there is, so the mammoth is probably going to recover. I've already decided on her name: Martha."

-

 **Eventually, Susan is able to fix Martha's wounds. Once that is handled, Prehistoric Park has to deal with a different issue. One that is, fortunately, much easier to solve.**

 **It's feeding time.**

 **Around the park, residents are digging into their food. Chief among them are the newest residents: the cave bear, who needs to make up lost calories from hibernation, and the wooly rhinos, who had been pushed to the brink of exhaustion searching for food. Everyone is enjoying their meals.**

 **Everyone, except Martha.**

Nigel has travelled to Mammoth Mount to assess the issue. It is a small hill between the savannah the elephants live on and the park's tundra.

Here, Martha lives all on her own. And she isn't eating. Nigel has no idea why.

"I don't get it. She should be starving, but she hasn't touched the grass. This is not a good thing. If she doesn't eat, she won't recover from her injuries."

 **For Nigel, this isn't an easily solved problem.**

" I can't figure out why she isn't eating. Maybe the grass is different from what she's used to?"

Nigel's already formulating a plan to solve this problem when Bob radios in.

"Nigel, come to T. rex Hill! There's something you need to see!"

-

 **At T. rex Hill, something important is indeed going on.**

"Bob, what happened?"

"I found the alverezsaur. Problem is, he's in there and I can't get him out."

 **Sure enough, the maroon dinosaur is within T. rex Hill's fences.**

 **And he's right next to a sleeping Terence.**

All of the rexes are napping after their lunch. This makes them safe to approach, but it makes rescuing the rather vocal alverezsaur without waking up the tyrants very difficultt.

"Oh dear. Bob, do you have any bait?"

"Yes, Nigel, but we need to get his attention before any of the -"

Bob's reply is cut off by a high pitched chirp with the fences of T. rex Hill.

Nigel and Bob turn and find that the source of the sound is the alverezsaur.

Who's chirping at Terence.

 _Who has woken up._

Nigel and Bob can only stare in horror as the giant carnivore opens his mouth upon catching sight of the tiny, furry dinosaur in front of him, which promptly begins... pecking between his teeth?

Nigel and Bob can now only stare in confusion as the giant dinosaur allows it's smaller cousin to peck at its mouth. For Nigel, though, it doesn't take long to figure out why.

"Now I get it. In Africa, birds known as plovers clean the teeth of crocodiles after meals. These guys must do the same for tyrannosaurs. He must have been looking for mouths to clean. It's okay Bob, he's safe from harm."

 **It looks like this crisis has been averted.**

-

The alverezsaur cleaning the Terence's mouth is a reference to the painting Symbiosis by atrox1 on deviantart.

The tid-bit with the wooly rhinos collapsing after trying to dig-out grass is a shout-out to Ice Age Giants, where that exact scene actually happens.


	6. Mammoth Undertaking 5

Here's the penultimate part of Chapter 2

-

 **With one issue solved, Nigel now needs to focus on another. He's reactivated the time portal, and is once again headed to the Ice Age. This time, though, he's headed back 100,000 thousand years, to the heart of the last Ice Age. back then, the mammoths were at their strongest, and it's here that Nigel hopes to find the food they loved.**

Upon exiting the portal via snowmobile, Nigel quickly finds out that he was not mistaken about the prominence of the mammoths. Nearby is a colossal herd of them.

"Well, this is amazing. There's so many mammoths around here, I just can't believe my eyes. This herd, it's mostly compromised of females and calves. Males, they're like bull elephants, they live alone except when they want to mate.

As Nigel watches the herd, he soon notices that they are moving away from something rather quickly. He soon finds the answer.

"There's an old female at the front of the herd, I think she's the alpha. She's ordering them all to move forward. In the back, there's a bull mammoth. He might be in musth, so the alpha wants to avoid making him angry.

As Nigel observes the herd, he soon finds something else worth examining: a herd it f deer. They look like regular deer, except for one difference.

Their antlers are HUGE.

"These are _Megaloceras,_ the Irish Elk. These guys had the biggest antlers of any known deer. There's three males in that group, with nine females. It looks like we've found a herd."

 **Now, Nigel may be after grasses, but he won't turn down a chance to save another species for the park.**

Nigel gets to work setting up the portal. Once he has, he tries to lure the deer toward him. Unfortunately, he has no bait and is forced to try and lure them over with gestures and calls.

At first, all he gets are weird looks.

Then, suddenly, five shapes dart out of the grass toward the herd, which immediately runs for it. Nigel, seeing his chance, activates the portal. In go the elk and their pursuers. Just before the portal closes, seven tiny figures dart through it.

"Well, that was interesting."

-—

In the present, Bob has already divided the elk and their pursuers into spectate pens.

"These creatures are cave lions. I don't think they're normally pack animals, so these ones must have been driven together by hunger. There's two males and three females, and two of the females have two cubs, while one has three."

Normally, males would try to kill Cubs so that the females could begin raising their own. For now, though, the males show no interest in doing so.

-

Back in the ice age, Nigel is already gathering his grass samples. He's chosen to do so from a vantage point that allows him to observe the mammoth herd.

As he watches, he sees that one of the calves has become stuck in the mud of a river bank. The matriarch, sensing the calf's distress, approaches and wraps her trunk around it. With difficulty, she manages to free her charge.

As Nigel is busy admiring her success, though, he soon notices another creature.

Nearby him is another wooly rhino. This one, however, only has one very long horn.

"This is _Elasmotherium_ , the unicorn rhino. This guy might have been the source of unicorn myths."

 **While rhinos are not known for their sense of sight, their sense of smell works just fine.**

 **And unfortunately for Nigel, the rhino is upwind of him.**

The rhino soon notices him. If it's sounds are any indication, it isn't happy.

Worse, Nigel hears a loud trumpeting behind him. The bull mammoth has noticed him.

At the moment, he's trapped between a rock and a hard place. The mammoth is on one side and the rhino on the other, and both look ready to fight.

Fortunately for Nigel, the rhino backs down, giving him the chance to reach his snowmobile and make a break for it. The mammoth pursues, but eventually gives up.

 **Unfortunately for Nigel, he had to leave behind his clippings. While this is a setback, he's now set his eyes on a much bigger target.**

 **This is his chance to save the** ** _Elasmotherium_** **from extinction, but it means using himself as bait.**

For Nigel, the risk is worth the reward. He sets up the portal, then dashes toward the clippings. Then, he waits for the rhino to notice him.

The minute it does, he runs, activating the portal. The rhino follows, and both are soon in the park. Nigel quickly tossed aside the clippings and get up the catwalks. From there, he gets the rhino into a hooding pen.

"What have you brought back this time, Nigel?" Inquires an annoyed Bob.

-

 **At Mammoth Mount, Nigel is offering Martha the clippings.**

 **Unfortunately, it isn't working. Martha still won't eat.**

"Do you have any idea why she might not be eating?" Asks Susan.

"I have one. When I was in the Ice Age, I saw herds of mammoths living together. But Martha, she's all on her own. I think she's lonely."

 **Some animals, like the** ** _Elasmotherium,_** **like to live alone. Others, however, need fairly social lives.**

 **Poor Martha is dying of loneliness.**

 **For Nigel and co., there is one last option to save her. But it is very risky.**


	7. Mammoth Undertaking 6

Here's the end of chapter 2

-

The next day, Prehistoric Park has decided to go for broke. They main staff has gathered near Mammoth Mount.

And they've brought the elephant herd with them.

"We're going to introduce Martha to elephant herd. Hopefully, the matriarch will accept Martha and let her join the herd. It's risky, but we don't have any other options left."

 **Nigel's right about the risk. Matriarchs are known to kill elephants trying to enter their herds. Still, they have to try this or Martha will die.**

Nigel brings the matriarch up to Martha. The two proboscideans are quick to begin examining each other. The matriarch is especially cautious, for she has never seen a mammoth before.

The two proboscideans begin to communicate with each other. At first, it is only vocal, but they soon begin using their trunks.

Finally, after a few minutes, the matriarch seems to make approving sounds. Then, she backs away from Martha's enclosure. The mammoth moves to follow.

The crew's plan has succeeded. They quickly open the gates to Martha's pen, allowing the mammoth to join the herd. Soon, she's interacting with her new friends.

 **Next time, Nigel goes back to Prehistoric China to rescue a four winged dinosaur.  
**  
(Shot of Nigel pursuing a flying dinosaur, only to run into a sauropod herd)  
 _  
_ **But meets a few surprises along the way.**

 **Bob has to deal with the rivalry between the Rex twins.**

(Shot of Bob hosing down the Rex twins)

 **And Suzanne has to solve the mystery of an antisocial Ornithomimus.**

(Shot of Suzanne watching an Ornithomimus by the bushes)

 **But for now, as Martha enjoys breakfast with her new herd, all is calm at Prehistoric Park** ** _._**

 ** _-  
_**  
A.N.: Here are somethings I want to address.

1\. Prehistoric Park does have a tundra in it. This will be explained later.

2\. The cave lions consist of two males and three females. The females are the males' mates, and the males are cousins, which is why the cubs are still alive.

Oh, and here is the animals rescued list.

Wooly Mammoth: 1 female  
Coelodonta: two males, three females  
Cave Bear: 1 male  
Megaloceras: 3 males, 9 females  
Cave Lion (Eurasian): 2 males, 3 females, 7 cubs of indeterminate gender

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	8. Chapter 3: Dino Birds

_There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_

 **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

 **We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel goes back to Prehistoric China to rescue a four winged dinosaur... But meets a few surprises along the way.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

 **Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

-

 **Prehistoric Park is coming together nicely. The park residents include a family of** ** _Tyrannosaurus_** **, a herd of** ** _Edmontosaurus_** **, and a crash of wooly rhinos. Nigel, however, thinks it's time to focus on smaller animals.**

Nigel is in his den, examining a picture of a four winged dinosaur.

"This is _Microraptor_. It's one of the smallest of the raptor dinosaurs, but this guy's special: as you can see, he had wing feathers on his arms and legs. This guy helped prove that dinosaurs had feathers and that birds are dinosaurs; and I would love to have a flock of them in Prehistoric Park."

 **While Nigel is busy making preparations to catch a** ** _Microraptor_** **, Bob is dealing with the park's biggest flyers.**

In an aviary, Bob has dropped off a cow carcass. Two large pterosaurs are busy ripping it apart.

"These are the _Quetzalcoatlus_ Nigel rescued with the Tyrannosaurs. These guys are pterosaurs, but not like the ones we normally imagine: they're ground hunters. That's why I put them in this exhibit: there are cliffs they fly off of to get a good view of the area. Now, normally, we don't feed animals live prey, but the park's been having a pig problem. Years ago, when people first came to this island, they put pics here, cause they thought they would make good eating. Now, well, it's as bad as it is in Texas. We made sure all of the small exhibits were pig proof, but they still get into the bigger exhibits, including this one. Normally, we'd try to get rid of them, but these pterosaurs eat 'me like popcorn."

As Bob says this, one of the azhdarchids promptly chases after and eats something in the distance.

"Well, that's the park for you, the only place where the pests are useful."

-

Nigel has finished his preparations and is readying the portal.

Nigel needs to be careful. _Microraptor_ lived nearby volcanoes that could erupt at anytime. If he wants to save one, he'll need to be extra cautious this time around.

-

Nigel has arrived in prehistoric China. He's now inside a forest with a lake nearby.

"This place may be stunning, but we need to be careful. There are volcanos, and besides the risk of eruption, there's also a risk of gassing. You see, volcanoes release carbon dioxide, which, like any gas, can be lethal at high enough quantities. We have special detectors to warn us of lethal concentrations, but either way, we need to be careful."

-

The crew gets to work setting up camp by the lake. Once they finish, they gather with Nigel to discuss how to catch the _Microraptor.  
_  
Before they can, however, they're distracted by a set of caws from the lake. Turning around, they find themselves facing. Group of pterosaurs.

"Whoa, this is amazing. I've read about them, they're _Guidraco._ These are your more classical pterosaurs, they eat fish, not land animals."

 **While they may be bigger than Nigel's main target, these pterosaurs would make excellent additions to Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel is quick to form a new plan. He has his crew get the time portal ready, then, taking out some fish, yells at the pterosaurs, waving his arms as he does so.

The pterosaurs, seeing an easy meal, charge at Nigel. The minute they turn toward him, he starts running. When they are only moments from catching him, he activates the portal. In go the pterosaurs.

-

In the present, Bob is dealing with the new arrivals. He's already had an exhibit set up.

"Now, I know Nigel was going to bring back a raptor no bigger than a bird, but I've read about where he's at, and I know that there are too many appetizing targets out there for him to just being back a toothy parrot. So, I prepared for more creatures."

The pterosaurs are already enjoying their home. Bob has designed an aviary with forests and a fairly deep lake for the giant flyers. Some are resting on land, some are flying, and some are looking for food.

"These fellers, they aren't skim feeders like in the movies. They're more like ducks. The hungry ones, they land on the water and look around for fish to eat. If the find some, they dunk in their heads are snatch them. It's actually kinda funny."

As Bob says this, one hungry pterosaur does exactly that.

As Bob is watching the pterosaurs, he's also checking the time.

"Nigel had a special order due to arrive at the park. It's more modern residents for the park. We might be focused on extinct residents, but still living ones are also worth saving, especially if they're endangered, like our elephants."

-

 **While they've had some good luck so far, Nigel and team are about to see how quickly things can change in this environment.**

Back at their camp, it's a mess. Something has attacked the camp, leaving it ransacked. There's only one clue: all of the meat at camp is missing.

"Well, I didn't see this coming. Our camps wrecked, and based on the evidence, a carnivore did it."

 **Nigel needs to keep up his guard now. Whatever destroyed the camp may come back again.**

-

 **AN: It's generally accepted that many pterosaurs could swim pretty well. Thanks to Jurassic World, this will probably soon be a part of mainstream dinosaur fiction. Therefore, I will include this in my fanfiction. I will portray Guidraco as duck like, Nyctosaurus as similar to a pelican, and Quetzalcoatlus in ways reminiscent of a heron.**

 **I also doubt that Bob would not eventually realize that he should prepare for unexpected arrivals (seeing that Nigel has already brought back so many), so I gave him some more competence in this AU.**

 **So, read and review.**


	9. Dino Birds 2

**With their camp destroyed, Nigel and co. decide to venture into the forest.**

"This is risky," remarks Nigel, "we don't have any idea what ransacked our camp, it could be hidden within these forests, but we don't have anywhere else to go. _Microraptor_ was a forest creature, so we'll have to look for it inside the forests. I just hope we don't get ambushed."

Just as Nigel finishes his thoughts, something darts through the undergrowth.

"What was that? Come on, after it!"

The team gives chase, until, eventually, they find their quarry.

It isn't a _Microraptor;_ it isn't even a raptor! It has a lot of feathers, though, and a pair of buck teeth.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Nigel, curious, decides to try and approach the dinosaur. All it nets him, though, is a loud screech.

Nigel, however, has decided that this creature is going to be the park's newest resident. He's already set up the portal.

Suddenly, one of the crew calls out; he's being attacked by a group of dinosaurs. They have bright yellow feathers, with a stripe pattern similar to a tiger's. Additionally, they're raptors.

Nigel tries to scare off the raptors. When yelling and gesturing fail, he grabs a rock and takes aim.

Before he can throw it, however, a loud roar sounds through the forest. The strange buck tooth dinosaur retreats at the sound, but the raptors only stop fighting and try to find the source of the sound.

Then, suddenly, a herd of armored dinosaurs emerge from the underbrush. They're followed by seven large crested dinosaurs. The stampede is headed straight for the raptors, the crew...

And the time portal.

Nigel is quick to act.

"Get out of the way!"

The crew responds just in time. As the last man gets out of the way, the portal starts up. In go the raptors, the armored dinosaurs and the crested predators.

Nigel's reaction is, well, interesting.

"Well, that was something. I don't know what those dinosaurs are. I hope Bob can deal with them."

-

Luckily, Bob is ready for the creatures.

"Well, this is interesting. Nigel went in for a raptor no bigger Ghana bird and brought back some troodontids, some ankylosaurs, and, if I'm right, some proceratosaurs. I'm glad I've started preparing for this extra creatures, otherwise I'd be Gavin' a heart attack."

As Bob says this, the crested dinosaurs his at the ankylosaurs.

"Cut that out, you giant toothy bird!"

Just as Bob finishes his order, someone comes up to tell him something.

"What is it?"

"Nigel's delivery is here."

"It is? Well, we'll tell him when he gets back. He should be the one to open it."

-

 **A.N.: The scene at the end where the proceratosaurs hisses at the ankylosaur was a last minute addition.**

 **For those who are wondering, the ankylosaurs are Chuanqilong, while the crested dinosaurs are Sinotyrannus. I was already planned to bring back those four Mei long (I was saddened when they were found dead with their friends from gassing), but I needed an excuse to put in the other two, and this one seemed the most natural. So, read and review.**


	10. Dino Birds 3

So, here's the third part of chapter 3. Let's get this rolling!

-

 **Back in Prehistoric China, Nigel is back on the trail of the** ** _Microraptor._** **So far, though, he isn't having any luck.**

"I can't find any Microraptor, but that isn't surprising. The ambush we had to deal with, that might have sacred them away. Hopefully, they'll calm down soon and we'll be able to find them

While Nigel is saying this, a volcano in the distance starts spewing smoke. It's a grim reminder that, once again, Nigel is racing against time.

-

Back at the park, Bob is busy watching the Ornithomimomsaurs. He's set up a watch post by a pond in their exhibit. Some are running around, searching the plains of their home for food. Others are cooling down in the pond.

"I built this little hide to watch them, but there's no need. They love it here. Well, except for that one."

The one Bob is referring to is a female Ornithomimus. She's all by herself near a clump of undergrowth.

"That one's gone completely bonkers. She's sulking away from the rest, and I can't tell why."

-

 **While Bob ponders that problem, in Prehistoric China, Nigel's stumped.**

"I can't find a _Microraptor_. This wouldn't be so frustrating except for the fact that I don't know where to look. They have features like dinosaurs, could they be on the ground; they have features like birds, could they be in the trees?"

As Nigel is saying this, he notices something amid the trees. He pulls out his binoculars, and soon finds that his eyes do not deceive him: in the trees is a four winged dinosaur.

"That's it, there's a _Microraptor,_ come, lets go follow it."

 **As Nigel gives chase, he soon realizes it isn't alone.**

"I can count at least four of them, but I don't know where they're headed."

Nigel soon finds out: as he follows them, he finds himself staring down the chest of a sauropod. He barely manages to get out of the way as an entire herd of the creatures walks by, oblivious to the presence of the humans nearby them.

"Wow, this is amazing! These dinosaurs, they're titanosaurs. That group included some of the biggest dinosaurs ever. I can't tell what species these are, though. The odd thing, though, is that you normally don't find animals this big in forests, so I honestly don't have a clue as to why they're here."

As the herd finishes passing by, Nigel takes the chance to examine their footprints. He also take the time to get out a glass jar for samples.

"Wherever these sauropods go, they're like a group of trucks: everything in their way is crushed. They've stomped flat all of the logs and turned up the soil. And that has exposed a lot of small animals: earthworms, beetle grubs, even primitive crickets. And I wonder if they are the reason that the _Microraptor_ came here, because that is a lot of food."

Sure enough, Nigel's right. Gathering around the footsteps is an entire flock of _Microraptor.  
_  
"I don't believe it, I was right. When the titanosaurs move through, they force all these small animals into the open and the _Microraptor_ follow for the feast. It's like birds at a ploughed field. There's an irony to this: I spend all day looking for one Microraptor and now I'm looking at a dozen."

 **For Nigel, it's the chance he's been waiting for.**

Nigel takes out a tarp, then tries approaching the tiny raptors. Before he can get close enough, however, he is noticed and his quarry scatters.

He tries again, but his luck is not improving. The birds are at the tree trunks before he can catch them.

 **It looks like Nigel will have to try a new strategy.**

Nigel, thinking quickly, gets out a set of posts, some mesh, and a shovel. He sets up a square using the posts and mesh, then digs up the soil within the square.

"Now, these _Microraptor_ can fly, but the need to start from the trees; they can't take off from the ground. So, I'm going to try to get them to land in here, where they can't take off. The center is upturned, so they'll see it as a food source. I just hope it works."

Nigel's optimism, however, doesn't last. The tiny dinosaurs do not show any interest in the trap.

Then, before Nigel can try to revise his plan, the buck toothed dinosaur returns. This time, he has a rival. The two fight, destroying the trap in the process. As Nigel stares on with disbelief, the raptors seize their chance and dig in. Once again, Nigel tries to catch them, with predictable results.

 **It looks like Nigel needs another plan.**

Nigel, deciding he needs some new tools, opens up the time portal. As he does so, however, a group of beaked dinosaurs with quilled tails burst out of the undergrowth, followed by a pack of feathered carnivores. Amid the quilled animals are a group of large mammals.

The creatures dart through the portal, to the complete shock of Nigel.

"Well, didn't see that coming."

-

 **Back in the present, after sorting out his new residents, Nigel gets out his new strategy for getting the dino birds.**

"This is a net gun. It's used for catching birds of prey non-lethally, so I think it should work well for our quarry."

Nigel decides to test the contraption, which ends up covering one of the staff. It's Bob.

"Nigel?! What was that?"

"Sorry Bob, it was an accident."

"It's okay, but you need to come quickly: the delivery's arrived.

"It has?! Well, then, let's get moving!"

-

 **At Prehistoric Park's port, several dockworkers are hard at work offloading several crates. These contain things ranging from medicine, to tranquilizers, to building materials.**

 **The most important offloads, however, are the new arrivals. Already, keepers are working hard to acclimate the new additions.**

"We had a few animals delivered to the park. You see, we accept animals that have been displaced or that zoos can't take on, especially endangered ones," remarks Nigel.

As he says this, a group of wild dogs are moved into a new cage side by side with a group of black rhinos. Additionally, a group of scimitar horned oryx, a Galapagos giant tortoise and a tapir family are already heading toward their new exhibits.

Just then, Bob gets Nigel's attention.

"It's time to move the big ones."

Nigel nods, then approaches one of the ships. Unlike the others, it resembles a warship. Bob gives them the signal to offload the cargo.

The minute he does, the door drops. Out comes something big. VERY big. So big, in fact, it's obvious that this isn't any animal alive today.

In front of Nigel and Bob is a dinosaur. Specifically, a very large sauropod. And it isn't alone. Joining it is a large predatory dinosaur, two iguanodonts, a two horned rhino, three chicken like dinosaurs, two small raptors, a pair of horned dinosaurs, two therizinosaurs, and a _Pteranodon._ Additionally, emerging from the sides of the ship are a pod of mosasaurs, three other strange sea lizards, several sharks (one resembling a great white, a funny looking whale, and a marine shark.

 **Now, at last, the first creatures saved from extinction have arrived at their new home.**

-

 **AN: So, that happened.**

 **Anyways, here are the things I need to elaborate on:**

 **1\. Based on the evidence we have, Microraptor probably could fly. I have no idea if it could take off from the ground, though.**

 **2\. The animals that ran through the portal were Psittacosaurus, Repenonamus, and Dilong. The scene happed for the same reason as the one at the end of the last chapter.**

 **3\. I don't see why Nigel shouldn't try to help save endangered species from extinction if he's already saving extinct ones.**

 **4\. If you are wonderin where he got the animals from, you probably need to watch more of the walking with Dinosaurs specials.**

 **5\. If you think the prey animals walking side by side with predators is not realistic, go to tv tropes, look up all yesterday's, then look at the link attached to animal jingoism. Also, the animals Nigel brought back are Velociraptor, Protoceratops, Astraspis, Nothosaurus, Stethecanthus, Arsinerotherium, a baby Megalodon, Hybodus, Metriorhyncus, Tylosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Mapusaurus, Mononulus, Macrogryphosaurus, and his pet Pteranodon.**

 **6\. Nigel did rescue the Sarcosuchus from Land of Giants, but it is currently being studied at a crocodile farm and won't show up to episode 11. But it is still alive and in the present.**

 **So, read, review, all that.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	11. Dino Birds 4

Alright, here's the fourth part of chapter 3.

-

 **Once Nigel has settled in the park's new residents, he heads back to the Creataceous. This time, he won't come back without a** ** _Microraptor_** **.**

When he arrives, he sets off in search of the titanosaurs. Now, he has a good idea of where to look for the raptors.

As he continues moving through the forest, he comes across a familiar sight. In front of him is the buck toothed dinosaur from before. This time, he has a friend, who bears a different color pattern then him.

"Found you. This dinosaur is _Incisivosaurus,_ a buck toothed variety of oviraptorid, just like the Anzu and Cotylorhyncos we have at the park. These guys are primarily omnivores."

Ahead of Nigel, the buck toothed dinosaur is being inspected by his friend. So far, it seems that he checks out.

"I think this one is a male. The one examining him, she's a female. He must have been fighting earlier for the right to breed with her."

The male, having proved his worth to the female, rubs his neck affectionately against hers/

 **While their courtship may be cute, Nigel has other plans for them.**

Nigel sets up and activates the portal. Then, he takes out a fruit and offers it to the dinosaurs, who have finally noticed him.

Cautiously, they smell the fruit, before trying to eat it. Nigel takes the opportunity to throw it through the portal. Sure enough, the pair follows.

"Well, that was easy."

-

 **Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob is having a big problem.**

Terence and Matilda are roaring at each other, with clear menace in their eyes. When Matilda gets in his face, Terence is swift to snap at her. Their parents are napping right now, so there is no one to mitigate the battle that is except to ensue.

Well, almost no one. Bob refuses to let the violence escalate.

As the rex twins continue to growl at each other, Bob separates them with a water hose. Neither dinosaur likes the feeling of a jet of hot water to the face.

-

 **Once Bob gets them to back down , he quickly moves Terence and Matilda to the holding pens, where he'll keep them until he can find a more permanent solution.**

 **Neither of them are happy about it, but Terence is too busy getting his teethed cleaned by his alverezsaur friend to care.**

-

 **Back in Prehistoric China, Nigel has come across an unsettling sight.**

In front of him are a group of the raptors he rescued earlier. Right now, all of them are sleeping very soundly. Too soundly for Nigel.

"These are Mei long, which means soundly sleeping dragon. You can see why, these guys are just like birds when they sleep. The thing is, I think one of them should have noticed us."

Nigel, confused, claps his hands to provoke a reaction. The raptors, however, refuse to awaken.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Nigel is quick to find the source, confirming his worst fears.

"Carbon dioxide, get to higher ground!"

The rest of his men are quick to oblige.

-

Read and review . This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	12. Dino Birds 5

  
So, after all of the meaningless stuff above, here's the penultimate part of episode 3:

-

Nigel and his men run up a hill until they reach the top, checking their CO2 Sensors along the way. Only when their sensors tell them that the CO2 levels are well within safe levels do they stop.

"Those CO2 bubbles are something out of a horror movie," begins Nigel. "They're invisible and virtually undetectable. Those _Mei long_ we saw back there, they're dead. They were suffocated by the gas cloud. "

Just then, the ground starts shaking. It quickly subsides, but during the search for its source, Nigel notices that the volcano in the distance is now spewing a lot of smoke.

"That volcano, it's the source of these CO2 bubbles. It could erupt very soon, so we need to hurry and find our _Microraptor_ , otherwise we'll be in real trouble."

With that said, Nigel and his crew get moving.

-

 _Back at the park, Suzanne is busy working in her infirmary. With her is the antisocial Ornithomimus._

"When Nigel came back, Bob asked him about our lonesome bird mimic. According to him, this is brooding behavior, so we decided to take the female here to see if she's pregnant.

With the female heavily sedated, Suzanne moves an ultrasound over her stomach. Soon, a pair of large, oval shaped objects appeared.

"Well, it looks like Nigel's right. We have a pregnant _Ornithomimus_."

-

 _Back in Prehistoric China, Nigel has finally found the titanosaurs._

They're are inside a large patch of sand. Within the sand , they've dug up large mounds, which they have all squatted over.

Within these mounds fall large white spheroid objects.

" I don't believe it," says Nigel, "This is why they're in the forest: they're here to lay their eggs. You see, the volcanic soil makes an excellent incubator for these eggs, ensuring they'll develop properly.

Nigel, having approached on of the nests, take the opportunity to hold one of the eggs, before quickly returning it to its nest. If he disturbs it too much, it may never hatch.

As he finishes his examination of the nests, the titanosaurs begin to leave the forest. Only now do the _Microraptor_ descend for a quick meal.

For Nigel, its the last chance he has to save the _Microraptor_. Taking aim with the net gun, he fires and catches one of the raptors. He's quick to cage it before repeating the process 4 more times. Soon, he has four _Microraptors_ for the park.

As he approaches the final raptor, however, the ground begins shaking like never before. It spooks all of the residents of the forest. Even the big ones.

One of the titanosaurs turns around and starts heading backwards. Straight toward Nigel and the last _Microraptor_.

Nigel, seeing no other option, runs forward and shields the tiny dinosaur with his own body. Luckily, the sauropod's foot only ends up clipping its wing.

As Nigel gets the raptor into a cage, he looks back toward the volcano. Now, it isn't jus spewing out smoke; it is erupting.

 _If Nigel wants to get back to the present, he has to go now._

-

Sorry for everything being bold, my computer acted odd for this segment. So, read and review!

This is Flameal15k, signing off! 


	13. Dino Birds 6

Here's the last part of chapter 3!

-

Nigel has arrived back at the shores of the lake. Now, the entire area is covered with ash. Nigel and his men are wearing gas masks, but for the inhabitants of this forest, it is only a matter of time before they suffocate. Nearby, the titanosaurs are panicking. They've been joined by another herd of titanosaurs, several iguanodonts and a pack of tyrannosaurs.

For Nigel, there is only one thing to do. He sets up the portal, then, acting quickly, gets the attention of a titanosaur. He heads through the portal, and the Giants follow.

-

 **In the present, Bob has just noticed Nigel's arrival.**

"I see you got a Microraptor."

Bob is not focused on the portal, so he's very surprised to find himself face to face with a sauropod.

"I don't believe it. Nigel!"

As Bob watches, the smaller iguanodonts and tyrannosaurs join the titanosaurs, who smash their way through park's front gate.

"So, you met my new friends, have you, Bob."

"Yes. How many are there?"

"Eighteen of these, ten of the others, 18 iguanodonts and 5 tyrannosaurs."

"Ugh, this'll be a long day."

-

Later, after finding the new residents home's and getting the injured Microraptor medical attention, Nigel is in the Ornithomimosaur paddock with Suzanne. He's nearby an odd set of plants. It's a nest.

"This is wonderful. It looks like we'll soon have baby dinosaurs."

Unfortunately, before Nigel can really examine the best, the mother returns and scares him off.

-

Back at his den, Nigel has a new guest: the injured Microraptor. It's joined his parrot on a perch. Nigel takes the chance to give it snack."

"See," he says to the parrot,"this is you ancestor".

-

 **Next time, Nigel goes back to rescue giant cats and killer birds.**

 **(Shot of Nigel with a giant cat and giant flightless bird)**

 **Bob deals with the titanosaurs.**

 **(Shot of Bov chasing the titanosaurs)**

 **And the first dinosaur eggs in a long time hatch.**

 **But for now all is calm in Prehistoric Park.**

 **At least, it would be if the titanosaurs were willing to stay in their exhibit.**

-

AN: So, the initial part of this segment was missing a lot of stuff. That can be chalked up to me trying to get it out before it was Friday. By my clock, I succeeded at that by about 15 seconds, so that's okay. Anyway's, I promise not to do this again.

Also, here are some other notes:

1\. Nigel rescued two types of titanosaur: the Borealosaurus from the show, as well as the recently discovered Dongbeititan.

2\. The iguanodonts are Jinzhousaurus.

3\. If you didn't guess already, the tyrannosaurs are Yurtyrannus.

4\. Several smaller fauna from Creataceous China ran through when the titanosaurs did. This includes some more pterosaurs and Hyphalosaurus.

Edit: Here is the creatures list:

Guidraco: 5 animals, 2 males, 3 female

Mei Long: 2 male, 2 female

Incisivosaurus: 1 male, 1 female

Chuanqilong: 3 males, 5 females, 4 juveniles

Sinotyrannus: 1 male, 2 females

Psittacosaurus: 5 males, 11 females

Repenonamus: 2 males, 4 females

Dilong: 2 males, 7 females

Microraptor: 2 males, 3 females

Borealosaurus: 9 females, 9 males

Dongebeititan: 5 males, 5 females

Jinzhousaurus: 4 males, 12 females

Yutyrannus: 1 male, 1 female

Sinosauropteryx (Ran thorugh portal with titanosaurs): 8 males, 8 females

An assortment of other small animals (Like Hyphalosaurus)

So read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	14. Chapter 4: Saving the Sabertooth

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**

 **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

 **We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time, Nigel goes back one million ears to Prehistoric South America to rescue Giant killer birds and savage sabre toothed cats.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

 **Welcome to Prehistoric Park.** ** __**

 **Prehistoric Park is a huge wildlife preserve, with a wide range of habitats to house the animals that Nigel brings back. After several successful rescue missions, the park is filling up nicely with creatures that have not been seen for millions of years. Most of them have settled in quite nicely, but some have had... teething problems. At least the park's newest residents, a herd of titanosaurs, seem to be settling in well.**

 **Now, though, Nigel has set his eyes on cats. Not the house hold ones like your average house tabby, big ones like the cheetah and the jaguar. Cats might be some of nature's most efficient killers, but even they need protecting. And that's got Nigel thinking on what he wants to save next.**

"The sad thing is, the populations of big cats world wide are miniscule compared to what they used to be. They've been driven over hunted by humans, driven out of their territories, and the populations have plummeted. It's really important to establish breeding populations in captivity. In the past, though, there were more than thirty species of big cats, and I would to have one or two at Prehistoric Park. Maybe we could even have an extinct big cat."

At his den, Nigel is looking over various pictures of extinct cats.

 **Even with so many targets to choose from, it doesn't take long for him to settle on his target.**

"There are so many species of big cats that I could rescue. One is a cheetah the size of a lion. Imagine seeing that running at full speed. There's Thylacoleo, the marsupial lion; a lion with a pouch. But (holds up a skull with two VERY large, bladelike teeth) for me, there's only one choice. The cat I must save is this one, _Smilodon_. This is the creature that got me into paleontology, and it's also the most famous prehistoric cat. Those teeth are awe inspiring and scientists are pretty sure they know how it used them. When it hunted prey, it knocked them over, got on top of them, then bit into their throats. The teeth cut through all of the major arteries and crushed the wind pipe, making for a quick kill."

 **To rescue the sabre-tooth, Nigel will have to go back one million years to South America. Back then, it was a different world. Saber toothed cats were the dominant predators of north America, but when they moved South, they were fast taking over from one of the strangest predators the world has ever seen: a ten-foot tall, flightless killer bird.**

In another part of his den, Nigel has flattened out a picture of a giant bird. Lying down next to it, he came up just short of its giant, razor sharp beak.

"This is a terror bird. These were the dominant predators of South America in the Miocene, and when the cats came South, they moved North. Unfortunately, the climate changed, whipping out their food. Hopefully, I'll be able to save one."

 **While Nigel makes his final preparations, trouble is brewing elsewhere.**

The titanosaurs, apparently looking for more food, have knocked down their fences and started roaming through the park.

For Bob, this is a big problem.

"Control, we have a problem. The titanosaurs have broken out. I need people working to round them up, as well as a team to fix the fence."

With all of the needed staff called, Bob tries to chase down the herd.

"I not really worried about these dinosaurs, they're too big for most of the predators and well away from the ones that can hurt them, but I am worried about them getting near the main gate, which is exactly where they're headed now.

As Bob follows them on a tractor, Nigel tries to call him.

"Bob, do you read?"

"Yes, Nigel, what do you need?"

"Besides the saber tooth, I need a bird cage. I'm bringing back a giant bird."

"Sorry Nigel, I can barely hear you. Me tractor's engine is actin' up."

"I need a bird cage. It's for a really big bird; it's ten feet tall."

"Could you say that again?"

"I need a bird cage."

"Bird cage, got it."

"It's ten feet tall."

"Okay, I got it."

Ahead of Bob, one of the titanosaurs is eating... and relieving himself.

"There's no need for that."

The titanosaurs seems to think otherwise.

"I knew that the _Alamosaurus_ and _Argentinosaurus_ couldn't be caged, they're too big, so I gave them free range over the park, but these guys, well, I guess I need to reevaluate my strategy."

A little ways ahead, Nigel is about to find out why Bob was having trouble hearing him. As he drives up the road, he is forced to stop for one of the titanosaurs.

"Well, how did you get here?"

Since the sauropod shows no indication it will move, Nigel drives around him. As he speeds away, he notices Bob heading after the dinosaur and can only laugh.

As Nigel makes his final preparations, Bob finally returns from his sauropod round up.

"Hold up Nigel, got that bird cage for you."

Bob's cage, while decently sized, is only half the size Nigel needs.

"What's that? I thought you didn't hear my request properly. You'd only be able to fit one of it's chicks in there; it's ten feet,three meters tall."

"Really. Ugh, this could be difficult."

"It's okay. Still, it's bigger than what I was expecting. I though you'd either bring back one that was just right or one that was for a normal bird."

"Well, you're going to ancient South America. I thought you'd be bringing back a rhea ancestor."

 **By going back one million years, Nigel will be arriving at a time when the Saber-tooths were thriving, but when the terror birds were on their last legs. What other strange creatures will Nigel encounter?**

AN: So, let's get down to business.

1\. Smilodon populator, which is the one used in WWB and Prehistoric Park, never lived with terror birds. I don't care and will use the shows anachronism because I like it that way.

2\. This isn't really something that matters, but if this were a show, I'd have an evolving opening sequence featuring the creatures Nigel brought back each episode. For example, Episode 1 would have an opening the same as the vanilla one, episode two would add in the Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus and Denversaurus to the group, Episode 3 the Megaloceras and Coelodonta; and episode 4 the Jinzhousaurus and Chuanqilong. Tell me if you would like to get a tentative version of this as an omake.

3\. Terror birds would never directly compete with big cats for prey, as they are built for hunting swift animals like horses, WHICH ARE WAY TOO FAST FOR SMILODON TO HUNT. Therefore, I'm changing their cause of extinction to climate change, which I think sounds more realistic.

4\. Finally, I will need awhile to put in the creatures rescued lists, as I'm a little backed up on them, but they'll be out soon enough.  
Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	15. Saving the Sabertooth Part 2

In Prehistoric South America, it is a normal day. The sun is shining, the grass is growing high. and all is calm.

Needless to say, it doesn't last.

Nigel's time portal opens in the middle of a herd of giant herbivores. Many panic and make a break for it.

"Wow. We arrived in the middle of herd and these are big animals too. Colliding with them would really leave you in a bind. I've seen these animals before, but I can't remember where."

Nigel, with difficulty, manages to maneuver through the stampeding animals, but he can't find a place to rest.

 **South America has been cut off from the rest of the world for millions of years and has become home to strange creatures not found anywhere else.**

Eventually, the stampede disperses, allowing for Nigel to come to a stop nearby a lake. Here, several of the strange beasts are cooling off in the water.

"I remember now. I'm pretty sure these are _Toxodon_. Charles Darwin first describe them; of course, he only had a fossil skull to work with. He was the greatest naturalist who ever live, and was the one who proposed the ideas of evolution and natural selection. I've got his journal, so let's see if I can ... there, found it. 'The Toxodon, perhaps one of the strangest animals ever discovered. Judging from the position of its eyes, ears and nostrils, it was probably aquatic, like the dugong and manatee.' But I think they're far more like hippopotamuses. One of them, over there, is sniffing the air. We should probably leave before they notice us."

Nigel backs away from the lake and heads back toward his jeep.

"The way they wallow reminds me so much of hippopotamuses. They could be dangerous, though. Hippos are the most dangerous creatures in Africa; if you get between a hippo and the water, it'll charge you. Still, I'd like one last look at them."

 **Unfortunately for Nigel, he is very right about** ** _Toxodon_** **being aggressive**.

One is a little ways behind Nigel's jeep. And it is angry. It's bellowing aggressively at Nigel, and is already preparing to charge.

 **While this would normally be a bad thing, for Nigel, it's an opportunity**.

Nigel sets up the time portal right in front of him as the _Toxodon_ charges. The moment before it hits him, the portal comes to life, sending the beast to the present.

"Well, that was close."

-

 **Back in the present, Suzanne is checking up on the** ** _Ornithomimus_** **. One of them has started laying eggs, so Suzanne wants to see how she's doing.**

"The female's already laid so many eggs. She usually sits on them, but she has to leave sometimes to find food. At those times, her mate shows up to guard the eggs. These dinosaurs really are like birds, and their brooding behavior is just like ostriches. The female's has laid a large number of eggs, but two of them have rolled out of the nest. She's rejecting them and won't hatch them. In the wild, they'd be eaten by predators, but we need to save them because every one is precious."

Soon, the female leaves the nest. Suzanne takes the opportunity to run up and snatch the eggs. She's forced to bolt, however, when the female returns.

-

 **Having successfully stolen the eggs, Suzanne hands them over to Bob, who takes them to an incubator.**

"We've not got long. We need to keep the eggs warm. Now, what I don't know about incubating eggs isn't worth knowing, but, I have to admit, I've never incubated a dinosaur egg before. But if we don't try something, that pair will never hatch."

-

 **Meanwhile, in the holding pens, Suzanne is examining the park's newest resident.** **  
**  
The _Toxodon_ has mostly calmed down, but he is still wary of the park's staff.

"These animals were big grazers, just like the Bison of North America. Even though he's built like a hippo, he's a grazer, so we'll need to give him lots of grass to eat."

The _Toxodon_ looks around for a moment, before lying down to rest.

-

AN: I always wondered why Nigel never tried to rescue the Toxodon that charged him. Oh well.

Oh, and I'm pretty sure that, if the colossal Gigantoraptor could brood its eggs, then so could the much lighter Ornithomimus.

So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.

Edit: Due to copying this from Spacebattles via my phone, the formatting may be screwed up. Sorry.


	16. Saving the Sabertooth 3

**After some searching, resting, and watching the Toxodon, Nigel has finally found a saber tooth.**

"There it is. Our first Saber-Tooth."

The big cat is slowly moving through the grass. Ahead of her is a lone _Toxodon._ The animal is blissfully oblivious to the predator stalking it.

The saber tooth waits until she's close enough, then bursts forward after the giant mammal. Before it knows what happens, the _Toxodon_ has been knocked over and pinned by the saber tooth. A bite to the throat ends the hunt in short order.

"That was amazing. The saber tooth, she was just like a lion. She waited until she was close enough, then erupted out of the grass. Most Sabre tooth's aren't good runners: their built more like bears, so the prefer power over speed. Still, that was amazing... Wait, I can see some more saber toothed."

 **Sure enough, a pack has arrived. Though mostly compromised of adults, there are a few cubs in there.**

"That must be the rest of the pack. They didn't help with the hunt, but they'll still share the spoils. Fossils have shown that males and females were roughly the same size, so both may have worked together during hunts."

While most of the adults are already digging in for the kill, one of the females is helping a cub feed.

"That cub there, I think this is his first kill. The Cubs must be around nine weeks old, that's when lion cubs are first brought to kills by their mothers."

Nigel knows that cats can take a long take to finish a meal, so he decides it is time to enjoy one himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Eventually, the cats leave the carcass. Nigel is quick to get back to work.**

 **After all, leaving a lot of fresh meat behind is an easy way to attract South America's other top predator: the terror bird.**

Sure enough, one arrives at the carcass. He examines the area around him, before starting to dig in.

Suddenly, another cat bursts out of the grass. It scares off the bird, who drops the meat he was holding, before it disappears into the undergrowth. He doesn't go far however.

For Nigel, it's the chance he's been waiting for. Acting quickly, Nigel runs toward the carcass and gets the meat the bird dropped. They cat is not happy about this, but it won't press the issue. From here, Nigel ties the meat to his jeep via cable. Nearby, more _Toxodon_ have arrived, along with a strange trucked creature.

Nigel leaves the meat in the open, before readying the portal. As soon as the bird takes chase, he starts driving. Ahead of him, the herbivores are stampeding, but _not_ because of him. Another terror bird has emerged and is charging them. Nigel, sensing an opportunity, activates the portal, netting him the herbivores and the killer birds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the present, Bob is with Nigel, examine the newest catches.**

"So, how will we feed those birds?"

"Well, they were apex predators, so they'll need things with meat and bone, and some roughage for good measure."

"Like cuttlefish?"

"Big cuttlefish."

"Alright. Now, what about your trundled friends?"

"Those are _Macreuchenia._ They are only found in South America, and they're grazers, so we should give them the same things we'd give horses or antelopes. There are also a few more _Toxodon_ , but I think you already know what to do with them"

"Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to got attend to the titanosaurs. They still won't go back to their pens."

"Good luck Bob."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:

1\. Smilodon really is built like a bear. Check out the saber cats in Skyrim to see what I mean.

2\. The second terror has the color scheme of the ones from WWB. It's a female, before you ask.

So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	17. Saving the Sabertooth 4

**The next day, the park wakes up to the pitter patter of tiny three toed feet.**

 **At the Ornithomimosaur exhibit, something wonderful has happened:**

 **The females eggs have hatched.**

 **Nigel and Susan are the first to greet the new arrivals. The tiny dinosaurs are covered in brown, downy feathers, and lack the wings of their parents. It doesn't stop them from being adorable, though.**

"This is amazing. Our first baby dinosaurs. They look so much like their mum and dad." Remarks Nigel.

"They do," says Suzanne," and they can already walk too. Though, since ostriches can walk from birth, I don't suppose it's too surprising."

"I think they look more like ducks, though."

"True."

Eventually, Nigel and Suzanne are forced to leave by the over protective mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Unfortunately, while the eggs at the nest have hatched, the ones in the incubator haven't. Bob is stumped, but he won't abandon them yet.**

"I haven't got them to hatch yet, but I can't give up. Every single egg we have is precious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Nigel is trying to figure out a mystery. Saber tooth cats were flourishing in South America 1 million years ago, but 900,000 years later, they were dying out. Nigel thinks he might know why.**

"In Africa, cheetahs are the fastest predator around; they're the only ones that can catch Thompson's gazelles. The problem is, they're so specialized toward speed that, if another predator shows up, they can't fight over the kill. I think that the opposite specialization killed the saber tooth: they were so specialized for killing big animals that they couldn't survive when the megafauna died out at the end of the last ice age. I think they died out for the same reason terror birds did: new predators took their place when the climate changed and killed off their food supply."

 **Now, Nigel plans to go back 10,000 years to rescue the last of the saber tooths. Traveling with him is Saba Douglas-Hamilton, an expert on big cats. Together, they hope to bring back those magnificent predators.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In Prehistoric South America, things have changed quite a bit since the last time Nigel was here. There are no** ** _Toxodon_** **or terror birds around. Trees have started to replace the grasslands, but it is still a long time from the days of the Amazon.**

Nigel and Saba decide that the best way to search for the cats is to split up. Saba travels on the plains while Nigel examines some nearby hills.

Soon, Nigel spots something. He charges through the grass and pulls out... A giant armadillo?

"This here is, obviously, an armadillo. These guys are still pretty common today, but they used to have giant relatives that resembled ankylosaurs. (Catches another one) Now, these aren't my target, but I would love to have some giant armadillos at Prehistoric Park."

Nigel opens up the time portal and sends the beats to the present. Hopefully, Bob can deal with them easily.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I am pretty sure terror birds were not wiped out by saber tooths, seeing as Titanis survived for 3 million years in North America with the cats and wolves and, furthermore, DIDN'T EVEN HUNT THE SAME CREATURES THEY DID! (Terror birds would've hunted fast moving animals, such as horses, so it's more likely they wee outcompeted by the American Cheetah. Additionally, the evidence we have indicates that, in a fight between saber tooth and terror bird, the bird would probably win).

Additonally, the armadillo is _Propraopus,_ which is NOT a glyptodont. Its from a separate lineage from glyptodonts and armadillos that appeared in the Eocene, but went extinct during the Pleistocene. I'm glad I found out it existed via Fossilworks.

Read and review. Aslo, in addition to episode ideas, I will take advice for OC's and fan art, so send them as you wish. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	18. Saving the Sabertooth 5

**While Nigel saves the armadillos, Saba has found a sign of a saber-tooth.**

 **Unfortunately, it's a dead cub.**

Distressed, Saba calls Nigel. Once he arrives, they plan their next move.

"This is just heartbreaking: we found a saber tooth, but it's too late to save him. Still, there's still some hope here. This cub, his mother must still be around, otherwise the scavengers would have picked him clean. I think we need to keep searching. There's tracks here, and they're very fresh, so if we follow them, they'll lead us to the mother."

With that, Nigel and Saba reluctantly leave the cub behind and search for its mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The search leads Nigel and Saba through a set of hills. The two decide to split, hoping to be able to corner the cat should it be in the hills.

As Saba enters the hills, something feels off.

"I can't find any more tracks. Where did she go?"

Saba soon gets her answer.

On a hill behind her, a saber-tooth emerge from the bushes. It roars and growls at her. Saba quickly calls for Nigel. By the time he arrives, however, the cat is gone.

As Nigel and Saba winder what to do, they realize how late it is getting. Night will soon arrive and they will need all the rest they can for tomorrow.

 **While Saba sets up camp, though, Nigel has something else to do.**

"Now, there's a game trail over here, and I noticed some _Smilodon_ tracks on it, so I'm going to try and set up a game cam here. In the morning, I'll see if we get any luck from it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day, it appears that Nigel did, indeed, have some luck.**

The camera is tipped over, with claw marks on it. The tape reveals the source: an angry saber-tooth.

"This is wonderful. This cat, he's a male, so if we can rescue him and the female, we'll have a breeding pair for the park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, Nigel and Saba find another set of tracks. Following it leads them to the female cat, stalking her prey. This time, it's a herd of deer.

 **A million years earlier, she would be unbeatable. Now, however, the grass is too short to provide much cover.**

Nigel, realizing what will happen, sets up the portal near the deer. The minute they notice the cat, they run, followed by, to Nigel's surprise, two large bears.

The female cat, however, tires before she can get anywhere near the portal.

"It looks like I was right. _Smilodon_ was built for power so that they could kill big animals, but when those animals died out, they couldn't adapt to the faster prey and joined their food in extinction.

The female heads off, with Nigel and Saba in hot pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the present, Bob is dealing with the newest arrivals.**

"Well, I was expecting a saber tooth, not deer and bears. Still, I prepared for them. The deer are called _Morenelaphus,_ while the bears are _Arctotherium_. These guys were on their last legs, so it's a good thing we rescued them."

 **From a nearby set of pens, hissing has erupted. The tyrannosaurs have been moved here for the time being. In order to adequately protect Terence from Matilda, Bob needs to put a dividing wall in their fence. And he can't do than with the parents inside.**

 **For once, Terence and Matilda are in agreement about something.**

"I'm worried about those lads."

Just then, Bob hears a squawk from Terence's pen. It came from a _Thescelosaurus.  
_  
" HOW DID HE GET OUT OF HIS PEN."

For Terence, however, a familiar process repeats. He opens up his mouth, which the ornithischian begins to clean. His other cleaner is busy getting some bugs off his neck.

"At this point, I don't know what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in South America, Nigel and Saba have made a wonderful discovery.**

They've found the mother. Beofre they can catch her, however, she calls out to something.

She's answered... by a tiny saber-tooth. He's scrawny, but he's still alive

Saba and Nigel are ecstatic about this, but the also have a sense of urgency: if they don't act now, the cub could die from starvation.

Nigel gives Saba a tranquilizer and the portal to deal with the female, before setting off. He still has to find the male.

Soon, he does find him. And he's getting worryingly close to the mother. If Nigel doesn't hurry, he may kill the cub.

Nigel, acting fast, hits the male with a tranquilizer. It should take the cat down in 5 minutes. Unforutnately, he disappears into the underbrush.

"Where did he go?" wonders Nigel aloud.

He's answered by the male clawing at him fro the front of his jeep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	19. Saving the Sabertooth 6

Here's the final part of chapter 4!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the male saber-tooth collapses from the tranquilizer, allowing Nigel to load him up in the jeep. With one big cat down, he heads back to Saba.

When Nigel arrives, Saba has already tranquilized the female. The cub, however, is busy drinking from a milk bottle.

"He needed to eat something," remarks Saba.

Nigel does not want to argue over this, especially because he agrees with Saba's decision. The quickly sedate the cub, then take all three cats through the time portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few days later, all of the cats are doing better. None are at full strength, though. The mother cat has the most recovering to do. She can barely make any milk for her cub. Luckily, the cub (which turned out to be female) can move on to solid foods, so the mother doesn't need to worry about feeding him anymore.**

 **With no need to nurse a cub, she could raise a new one. Suzanne, however, doesn't want to try this just yet.**

"We should wait until she has more strength before we try to breed her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Saving the cats isn't the only success the park has had.**

Bob has returned to the incubator. When he comes out, he's followed by two baby dinosaurs

"Well, it took awhile, but they hatched. I think I might have had the incubator just a little low. Still, they made it."

The dinosaurs chirp at Bob, who gives them some chicken feed.

"These fellers are like birds, they imprint on the first thing they see, so I guess I'm a mom now."

With the modifications to the rex exhibit complete, all of the eggs hatched and the titanosaurs calming down, things are finally looking up for Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next time, Nigel goes back farther than he's ever gone before to rescue giants bugs**.

(Shot of Nigel with a giant scorpion)

 **Suzanne plays cupid with the Saber-tooth cats**

(Shot of saber cats sizing each other up)

 **And Bob deals with the Titanosaurs**

(Shot of Bob among the titanosaurs with a wheelbarrow)

 **But right now, the parks greatest concern is Matilda. She's grown very aggressive and could very well be the end of the park. Let's hope Prehistoric Park hasn't bitten off more than it can chew.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: And now this chapter is over.

Finally, I'm almost done with the episodes from the original series. Soon, we'll get to see some original episodes. But I digress.

So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	20. Chapter 5: The Bughouse

Here's Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if extinction didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back farther than he's ever gone before to rescue the largest arthropods ever._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 _ **Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**_ __

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **After many successful rescues, Prehistoric Park is shaping up quite nicely. It's residents range from the giant Alamosaurs, to the tiny Microraptor, to the hippo-like Toxodon.**

Nigel, however, has his eyes set on something new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel is traveling along the shores of Scotland, surveying the site of his next adventure.

"Now, this place might be barren rock, but 300 million years ago, this was a coal swamp. At that time, the rulers of the world were giant arthropods, and they fought with massive amphibians."

Nigel has come upon a set of tracks in the rock.

"These are the footprints of a giant millipede called _Arthropleura._ It was the biggest of its kind to ever live, and I would love to have one for Prehistoric Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Once he returns to the park, Nigel gets to work planning his next adventure.**

"Now, 300 million years ago, the world was covered in giant rainforests. These provided enough oxygen for bugs to grow as big as we do. I'm planning to go back and see if I can't rescue a few of them before that era ends."

Just then, he notices that something is up. Bob has sent him a message (by phone)

'Problem, T. rex hill. GET HERE NOW!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **At the tyrannosaur paddock, Matilda has broken into her brother's side of the exhibit. She's bigger and meaner than him and is attacking him savagely.**

 **Bob is not happy, but he can't really do anything.**

"This isn't good. I can't get a clear shot at Matilda. If I try to sedate her now, I'll risk missing or, worse, hitting Terence."

Once Nigel arrives, he tries to help. Unfortunately, Matilda takes the opportunity to strike her brother across the face, knocking him out.

Before she can deliver the deathblow, however, Stan arrives and chases her off. This gives Bob the chance to secure Terence for Suzanne. The male rex is wary of the staff, but lets them go unmolested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Terence at Suzanne's clinic, there is little else Nigel can do. So, he decides to go ahead with his trip.**

Nigel prepares the final things he'll need for the journey, namely hammocks, food and pressurized containers for the bugs, before boarding his jeep.

 **Nigel is finally ready for his journey. As he prepares to go into the land of the giant bugs, he can only wonder what he will encounter on the other side of the portal**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Stan's protectiveness of Terence is a nod to Saurian, as, in game, it is the male rex that cares for the young.

Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	21. Bughouse 2

**Nigel quickly finds out that he may not have prepared very well for the swamplands.**

The minute he exits the portal, he finds himself driving through thick mud. His jeep is quickly immobilized.

"Well, I guess I should have expected that."

Nigel and crew quickly get to work removing all essential supplies from the jeep, then proceed out on foot. There's no way they'll be able to get the jeep free at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short ways into the swamp, Nigel is sightseeing with all of the native flora.

"This might be hard to believe, but these giant plants are actually close cousins of moss and lichens. These plants grew to colossal sizes in the Carbnoniferous because it was wet and muggy all over the world, but when that time period ended, they died out and were replaced by conifers. You see, these plants reproduce via spores, and those can't survive in dry climates. Speaking of which..."

Nigel picks up a large plant cone, taking the opportunity to examine it in detail.

"This is a spore cone. It contains all of the spores needed to grow dozens of these plants, but only a few will survive to reach these sizes."

With that said, Nigel places the cone inside his pack.

"I may be after animals, but these plants are worth rescuing too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Susan is desperately trying to save Terence. She's sealed his wounds, but right now, she's at an impasse**.

"I'm worried about what will happen if I give him antibiotics. He's closer to birds then reptiles, so if I need to use some, I'll give him bird antibiotics, but I have no idea how they will affect his system. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Prehistoric Scotland, Nigel has found a set of tracks just like the ones he was looking at in modern day Scotland. He's quick to follow.**

 **At least, until a log rears up to great him.**

Standing before Nigel is a colossal millipede, big enough to look him in the eyes. It is covered in thick armor plates and stares at him menacingly.

"Whoa, this is amazing. This is _Arthropleura_ , the biggest millipede ever. This creature is the biggest herbivore on Earth at this time, as well as the biggest land arthropod ever."

The millipede takes the opportunity to make several mock lunges at Nigel but it doesn't seem ready to commit to an attack.

"I need to be careful with this guy. He may be an herbivore, but some modern millipedes can secrete cyanide, and that will mess up your day in a heartbeat. Plus, even if he is an herbivore, I'm pretty sure his mandibles can deliver a nasty bite."

Suddenly, the millipede makes a lunge at Nigel. He ducks out of the way and prepares to tackle the bug, but the giant myriapod takes the opportunity to bolt for it. Surprisingly for animal its size, it moves like a freight train and leaves Nigel in the dust.

"(While panting) Well, that was surprising. That might be a millipede, but it moves as fast as a centipede. (Looks down) These tracks might be the very same ones I saw in the rocks earlier. Looks like I need to revise my bug hunting strategy."

 **It seems that the giant bugs will not be so easy to capture.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	22. Bughouse 3

**After failing to catch the** ** _Arthropleura_** **, Nigel decides to search for an easier catch. He thinks he's found one at a nearby lake.**

Before is a group of colossal dragonflies. While many are simply hunting for food, some are dogfighting each other.

"These are _Meganeura_. They're the biggest dragonflies to ever live, but they belong to a different group called griffin flies. These guys are the top predators in the skies, for there won't be any vertebrate fliers until the pterosaurs appear in the Triassic."

While Nigel is enjoying the scene before him, he's already planning on catching one of the dragonflies.

Nigel has taken a butterfly net out of his supplies and is busy trying to catch one of the giant griffin flies, but he's not really having any luck. Just like their modern relatives, these giant flyers are too fast to catch.

Eventually, Nigel grows winded from his exertions. He takes a moment to rest, but suddenly, he cries out in pain and runs to shore.

On his leg is a set of bite marks. They're rather wide, but they're not very deep.

"Argh. These hurt, I won't lie, but for zoologists like me, these bite marks are badges of honor. I don't know what made this, maybe a biting amphibian or fish, but I think I should stay out of the water for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in the present, Bob is busy working on the Bughouse. As the insects will not be able to survive in today's climate, he's had to build an air tight building for them. So far, he's made excellent progress.**

"Finally, Nigel goes after something that won't try to eat me. Mammals didn't appear until the Triassic, so most of the creatures he's bringing back shouldn't see us as food."

His thoughts are interrupted, however, by the arrival of one of the titanosaurs. They've been acting up again and Bob is not sure why.

He tries to placate it with a fern, but the herbivore is not interested. It soon leaves, but not before damaging the under construction building.

"I swear, I will figure out what is wrong with that lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Suzanne is having her own problems.**

 **She's placed Terence into one of the observation pens and been observing him to see if he has gotten any better.**

 **If anything, his wounds have gotten worse. While most of the injuries he's received have healed to some degree since this morning, the gash on his face has swollen and gotten red. It's become infected.**

 **For Suzanne, there is no question now. Terence has to be sedated and given antibiotics. It's risky, but if it isn't done, then he could die.**

 **When she arrives at her clinic with Terence to begin the operation, however, she has two guests.**

Joining her are an alverezsaur and a _Thescelosaurus_. They're the same ones Bob saw with him earlier. It looks like they are worried about there new friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, back in Carboniferous Scotland, Nigel and crew are bedding down for the night.**

As they set up camp, one of his crew is ready a mosquito net.

For Nigel, this is extremely amusing.

"Oi, why are you setting up a mosquito net? Mosquito's won't appear for another 50 million years."

However, Nigel's attention is soon caught by a different sight.

Nearby him are a group of tiny, salamander like creatures. Though the amphibians resemble salamanders, each is roughly ammeter long.

"I didn't think we'd find these creatures. They're _Eoherpeton_ , one of the early tetrapods. These amphibians and they're larger relatives were some of the tops predators of this time.

For Nigel, they are also a creature worth saving. He sets up some cages, baits them, then lets hunger drive the tetrapods into them. Soon, he has caught himself a group of tetrapods.

 **After eating dinner, Nigel and his crew can rest easy knowing that they have finally caught something. Still, things are not looking too easy. A storm is headed they're way. From here on out, things could be much harder for them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	23. Bughouse 4

**Later in the night, the storm subsides. While most of the crew is still resting, Nigel is already up and active.**

"After storms is one of the best times to search for animals, because some of them might have been displaced by rainfall."

As he says that, Nigel turns on a UV light.

On a nearby tree, a new shape suddenly light's up.

It's a giant scorpion, roughly the size of a cat.

"Now that is a big scorpion. That's a _Pulmoniscorpius,_ the biggest scorpion in the Carboniferous. This guy is the dominant predator on the ground after amphibians. As for why it's glowing, scientists still aren't sure yet, but it's assumed it's because of a chemical in their bodies."

As Nigel speaks, the scorpion moves off the tree. Unfortunately, it's moved onto the camera man. *

Worried about his friend, Nigel carefully approaches the scorpion. If the arthropod senses any movement, it may sting, and Nigel has no idea how that will affect a human.

Eventually, the scorpion relaxes. Seizing his chance, Nigel grabs the scorpion by the tail and places it within a cage.

 **At long last, Nigel has finally captured a giant arthropod.**

At that point, the camera man awakens. After a short chat over what happened, the crew heads back to sleep. It seems that, finally, the crew's luck is turning up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Suzanne is trying to play Cupid with The saber-tooths. The female's cub has been weened, causing the mother to go back into heat. Unfortunately, she isn't interested in the male at the moment.

"I think the female might be uncomfortable in her pen, which is why she's refuses the male's advances. I'm having Bob work on a solution for that, but for now, we'll just have to watch and wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Since all Susan can do right now for Terence is hope he gets better, she's decided to play cupid with the Saber tooths. You should already know this if you watched the show, so this is only advice for people who have never seen it before.

*What was that guy's name in the show?

Anyway, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	24. Bughouse 5

**In the morning, Nigel is back at the lake. This time, he's brought a new tool and is determined to catch a dragonfly.**

"This _(holds up out plastic tube gun)_ is a water gun. I'm going to use it to catch a _Meganeura._ The tip is coated in detergent, so when it hits a dragonfly, it should knock it into the water, where the detergent will break the surface tention. That will make it sink a little, get its wings wet, and give me the chance to catch it."

Nigel quickly gets to work on his plan. He takes aim and fires at one of the dragonflies. However, it's still moving too fast to hit.

Eventually, though, it comes to a log and rests. Nigel takes his chance and fires. This time, the shot connects, and the dragonfly falls into the water.

"Yes!"

Nigel moves toward the giant insect and catches it in his net. He's quick to secure it.

As he readies to leave, though, he suddenly noticed something. Nearby is a large, orange, snakelike creature with a tiger-stripe coloration.

Nige quickly hands one of his crew the dragonfly, then dives in after the amphibian. After a short while of swimming and wrestling, he emerges with the creature in his arms.

"This thing is _Crassigyrinus scotticus._ He's one of the top predators in this lake. I think he's the one who bit me earlier. This is interesting, but this guy has legs that are absolutely tiny compared to his body. _Crassigyrinus_ has no common name, but I think I'll call him the swamp monster."

Nigel hands his swamp monster to one of his crew for transport, then heads toward the shoreline. As he does, he sees two more giant amphibians. The are heavier built than his swamp monster, though.

"Those are _Spathicephalus._ They are more akin to grazers, scraping off plants and animals from rocks to eat."

Seeing a chance to gain more residents for the park, Nigel dives in, wrestles down the giant salamanders, then hands them to his crew for transport.

 **After taking a moment to get a cool breeze in his face from the dragonfly, Nigel sets off to find more giant bugs.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the Park, Suzanne is putting her plan into action.**

 **She's had Bob give the cats large climbing structures as environment enrichment. This allows them to acclimate better to the present. Now, she's going to try and get them to mate.**

She opens up the divider between the male and female's exhibits. Cautiously, the male approaches the female. If the cats don't hit off, Suzanne has a hose nearby. No cat would like a jet of water in it's face.

 **Fortunately, though, the cats seem to hit it off quite well. It seems that Prehistoric Park may yet breed the saber tooth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Bob is putting a plan of his own into action.**

"One of Nigel's friends showed me some fossils of sauropod guts. Inside were a bunch of smooth stones. We think that they use 'em to help break up their food. I think the titanosaurs are looking for some."

With this is mind, Bob has a simple plan for calming down the giant plant eaters: use a wheelbarrow filled with rough stones. It proves to be an instant success among the gentle giants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Prehistoric Scotland, Nigel is still searching for giant bugs.**

Suddenly, he spots something beneath a log. He removes the log...

And finds himself staring at another giant scorpion.

"Well, this is just like last night, except for the fact that now, the scorpion is fighting back. I'm real worried about this one because it has small claws, because for scorpions, small claws mean more potent venom."

Nigel works to maneuver around the scorpion, but has some difficulty doing so. Eventually, though, he manages to grab the scorpion by its tail, just below the stinger.

"Well, that was tough. This scorpion is colossal, but it doesn't hold a candle to it's ancestors, the eurypterids. I saw some when I did Sea Monsters and the absolutely dwarf this creature."

 **Nigel gets ready to put the scorpion in a cage. Unfortunately, this means he has to let it go.**

The minute he does so, the scorpion falls into the cage, but not before stabbing him.

 **Nigel is quick to grasp his arm in pain, but that is only the least of his problems. He has no idea how potent the venom may be.**

 **And that isn't even his biggest concern**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the Park, Bob has finally finished the big house. As he examines it, however, he reveals a real danger within it.**

 **The extremely high oxygen content means that fires are much more dangerous in this kind of environment. A match he uses as an oxygen tester burns up in seconds.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Prehistoric Scotland, Nigel is finding out these effects firsthand.**

 **The storm last night has caused a forest fire. If Nigel doesn't leave soon, then a scorpion sting is most definetly going to be the** ** _least_** **of his problems.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	25. Bughouse 6

Here's the finale of chapter 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nigel and co. are heading back to the jeep. They left the time sticks there, since nothing yet exists that can damage the jeep.**

 **Unfortunately, this means they have to run** ** _toward_** **the fire**.

As Nigel heads forward carrying the scorpion he just caught, a dragonfly zips past him.

"He's got the right idea, but we need to head toward the fire, not away from it."

As Nigel continues his trudge, he trips over a log. But this is no ordinary log. The minute he gets up, the log tears up at him.

 **Nigel has found another** ** _Arthropleura,_** **but it couldn't be at a worse time.**

"He must have sensed the heat and taken cover inside the damp leaf litter. Now is an _extremely bad_ time to meet him, but we need to catch him now, or he'll be roasted alive."

Nigel runs off to get help while the cameraman makes sure the giant millipede stays where it is.

Nigel soon returns, holding a tarp. As he moves to tackle the millipede, it begins to run.

 **This time, though, the millipede** ** _isn't_** **fast enough. Nigel tackles it down and, with his crew's help, ties up the giant arthropod.**

Once it is immobilized, the crew resume their dash toward the jeep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Nigel and his men have reached the jeep, the flames are not very far from it.

After tying the giant millipede to the jeep, Nigel tries to start it. Unfortunately, it refuses to oblige: water has seeped into the engine.

With time running out, Nigel activates the time portal and runs through. When he returns, he has a tow cable. He hastily begins tying it to the jeep.

As the fires come within meters of the jeep, the vehicle finally begins to move. The rest of the crew runs into the portal, soon followed by the jeep and, surprisingly, several small tetrapods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, the source of the tow is soon apparent. It is neither a car or a truck, but is instead one of the titanosaurs.

 **One advantage of being in a park full of dinosaurs is that you'll never need a tow truck.**

Bob, nearby, rewards the giant dinosaur with a rough stone.

"Finally found a treat they like."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With the immediate danger over, Nigel quickly gets the bugs into their home. The amphibians are moved into an aquarium adjacent to the bughouse.**

 **With all of these problems accounted for, Nigel has one last issue to address: his sting.**

Susan examines the sting and quickly comes to a conclusion.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. If the venom would have had any affect on you, it would be obvious now. This scorpion only lived with Arthropoda, amphibians and reptiles, so it shouldn't harm you."

 **That's one problem solved.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at Susan's surgery, she's in for a surprise**.

Within the surgery, something is thrashing around and hissing. The door is already severely dented.

Susan can only laugh at this.

"It looks like Terence has recovered. I'm glad he did, but I didn't think he'd recover so fast, so I didn't restrain him."

The keepers quickly move Terence back to his exhibit, leaving Susan to clean up her surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Bob is inside the bughouse, checking on the new residents. The dragonfly has taken to ruling the skies, while the scorpions have claimed their own hiding spots.

As for the _Arthopleura,_ Bob soon finds him walking toward him.

"Now, it turns out that this guy is an herbivore. Nigel didn't tell me that, but I learned that was the case when he started eat in ferns right out of me hands."

Which is going on right now.

"This guy is really growing on me. He's not like a spider or centipede that crawls up behind you, he's a proper animal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Next time, Nigel goes back 75 million years to rescue the largest alligator ever**_ _  
_  
(Shot of Nigel running from a giant alligator)  
 _  
_ _ **Susan sees if her breeding efforts pay off.**_ _  
_  
(Shot of saber tooths cuddling)  
 _  
_ _ **And one stowaway causes an enormous amount of trouble.**_ _  
_  
(Shot of titanosaur breaking into the Ornithomimosaur paddock)  
 _  
_ _ **But for now, all is calm in Prehistoric Park.**_ __

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
AN: so, that's chapter 5

So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	26. Chapter 6: Super Croc

Here's chapter 6. After this one is finished, the original plot will begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_

 _What if extinction didn't have to be forever?_

 _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._

 _This time, Nigel goes back to Prehistoric Texas to rescue the largest alligator ever._

 _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._

 _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
Prehistoric Park has become a colossal success. With residents ranging from a giant millipede, to the four winged _Microraptor,_ to a pair of spinosaurs, the park is filling up nicely.

For Nigel, though, the park has plenty of room for more residents.

At the crocodilians exhibits, Nigel is already planning for the next arrival.

While Bob feeds the regular crocodilians (extant and extinct), Nigel has brought with him a gigantic alligator skull.

"Oi, Bob, hold this for me."

"Ok."

Once he's handed Bob the skull, he runs back over the crocodile feeding bridge.

"That is the skull of _Deinosuchus._ If it were alive, its tail would end where I'm standing. And I think that this giant crocodylian would be a great addition to Prehistoric Park."

While Nigel sets off to plan for his next journey, Bob is skeptical of this plan.

"I think Nigel has bit off more than he could chew now. And he still hasn't brought the _Sarcosuchus_ he caught when he went back for the _Argentinosaurus."  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel's plan will take him back 75 million years to what is now Texas. Back then, North America was divided into three island subcontinents by an inland sea, providing _Deinosuchus_ with plenty of swamps to call home.

As Nigel prepares to head back, he can only wonder what else he'll find on this journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review.

The spinosaurs mentioned in the opening crawl are from chapter 1 (fans of the game Saurian will get where I went with that). Also, apologies for everything being bold, the system is screwing with me.

So, read and review. Get ready, because the first original chapter will be coming out soon.

This is Flameal15k, signing off for tonight. 


	27. Super Croc 2

**On the other side of the portal, Nigel comes to rest on a beach. In front of him, he sees seemingly impenetrable forest. Behind him is a vast sea.**

"With these forests, it's hard to believe that, one day, this will be some dried up desert in Texas. But right now, I need to focus on finding _Deinosuchus."  
_  
Before Nigel can get to work searching for the super croc, he's interrupted by a set of loud honks. Then, two dinosaurs run over a nearby sand hill. They are blue and brown, but with brightly colored, curved crests.

"Those are _Parasaurolophus walkeri,_ the largest species of that type of hadrosaur. These guys lived all the way to the end of the Cretaceous, but here is where they are in their prime."

The two hadrosaurs seem very nervous, but, despite this, calm down when Nigel takes out some leaves and offers to feed them. To do so, however, requires him to shut down the jeep's engine.

"I won't lie, I'm enjoying this."

Then, suddenly, something cause the hadrosaurs to become panicked again. The culprit soon reveals itself: a pair of rust colored tyrannosaurs.

"Those are _Albertosaurus sarcophagus._ They're like our _rexes,_ but far more slender. I didn't think the lived this far south, though."

The tyrannosaurs are acting cautiously at the moment. They haven't seen a jeep before and don't know how to react. That won't last forever, though.

Nigel, thinking quickly, starts the jeep. He revs up the engine, causing the tyrannosaurs to back down. This is a temporary measure, however, and Nigel knows this. For this reason, Nigel tries to get the jeep moving ASAP. Unfortunately, it refuses to play along.

With the tyrants of Alberta getting less cautious, Nigel decides to switch to plan b: he sets up the portal right in front of him. As he returns to the jeep, the predators finally decide to attack. Luckily, the jeep is finally willing to get moving. As Nigel retreats from the tyrants, he activates the portal. It activates just as the _Albertasaurus_ reach where Nigel was, giving prehistoric park its fifth species of tyrant dinosaur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the present, Bob is quick to deal with the new arrivals.**

The tyrant dinosaurs are soon digging into the carcass of, of all things, a Texas longhorn.

"Everything's bigger in Texas. I heard the saying once, but I guess it's true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Susan is dealing with the saber tooth cats. Last time, she was trying to get them to breed.**

 **Now, the results of her attempt are in.**

 **The park now has two additional saber tooth cats, bringing the total to five. However, this has not come without problems.**

 **Due to extreme starvation, the female has lost most of her ability to nurse the Cubs, meaning Susan has to pitch in and bottle feed them.**

 **This is exhausting for Susan, and the extended contact risks severing the maternal bond. Hopefully, should that happen, the male will intervene.**

 **As for the older cub, it has moved on to red meat, meaning it can feed with it's mother. So far, so good.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review.

And yes, Albertasaurus is _really_ far south in this episode. IT IS FROM CANADA. However, I am still going to use the anachronism stew from the original series in this episode, but afterwards, expect temporal accuracy to rise exponentially.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	28. Super Croc 3

As Nigel gets ready to slow down, he suddenly finds himself amid a stampede. Behind him, a herd of _Parasaurolophus_ are running toward him.

Quick maneuvering avoids an accident, but Nigel soon finds himself faced with a new prospect.

He's noticed a conch shell nearby. Wanting to try something, he emptied out he sand within it, beats it against a log, then starts blowing.

The bellowing sounds he makes are soon answered by the crested dinosaurs. Their crests serve as amplifiers, providing their unique noises.

 **He may be no Dr. Doolittle, but Nigel is still very good with animals.**

 **Unfortunately, to find a supercroc, he'll need to get a good look at what is in the water, not what is howling on land.**

As he ponders what to do, Nigel noticed something in the sky.

"Those are pterosaurs. Based on the crest and arm design, I think they are _Nyctosaurus-"  
_  
Just them, one of the pterosaurs flies right over Nigel.

"Whoa. Anyway, these are fish eaters. But they have given me an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Soon, Nigel is looking at the sea.**

 **This time, though, it's very far above the water level.**

Nigel has decided to use an ultralight glider to join the pterosaurs in the air. This gives him a good view of the sea.

While he does this, his crew put out some cages in the water, hoping to catch some ancient sea creatures.

As he continues watching the sea, Nigel witnesses on the the giant flyers being devoured by a gigantic alligator.

As he watches on, he spots another one headed upstream toward a bayou.

 **Now Nigel knows that there are** ** _Deinosuchus_** **here. To catch one, though, he'll need to abandon the safety of the skies and face it on land or in the water.**

As Nigel lands, he notices that, nearby him, eleven _Nyctosaurus_ have landed. The creatures are very ungainly on land.

"These _Nyctosaurus_ are an interesting case among pterosaurs. They are so adapted for flying and swimming that they have actually lost their fingers, so they need to use their wings like canes when walking."

Sensing an easy catch, Nigel sets up the portal and some fish. As the pterosaurs hobble toward him, he activates the portal and throws a lot of the fish through it. The giant flyers hesitate, but hunger soon wins out and they enter the rift to the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **After dealing with the pterosaurs, Bob handles the other issues in the present.**

"The terror birds are proving to be more trouble than they seem, especially that yellow male. You see, they both take sand baths, which is fine, but sometimes, they do it so close to the fence that they end up under it, and once they get their heads under them, they're off. I'm fillin' the holes with rocks, but if I want to stop them, I'll need to rebuild the fences a lot deeper."

As Bob does this, he can't help but notice the male bird proving his point (at least, a part of it) with a sand bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Suzanne has found some time away from the Cubs, which she is spending with an oddly solitary Martha.**

"Martha's been trying to be a nanny for the matriarch's calf, but the alpha isn't tolerating it and is chasing her off. This is starting to isolate her and I'm worried that, if it continues, she might stop eating again."

 **If Suzanne doesn't act soon, Martha's life may be in danger again.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	29. Super Croc 4

**Back in Prehistoric Texas, Nigel is once again on the hunt for** ** _Deinosuchus._** **This time, he's using a kayak to get upstream.**

"I know this is dangerous, but this is probably the only way I can get to fresh water. The forests are too dense to travel through, and it gives the _Albertosaurus_ plenty of cover to hide behind, so this is the lesser of two evils."

 **Still, Nigel is extremely cautious. Until hippos evolve 59 million years later, nothing can challenge the dominance of the** ** _Deinosuchus_** **in the water.**

Then, Nigel hears something. Turning around, he finds himself face to face with his quarry.

And it's headed straight toward him.

Nigel brandishes his paddle for a fight, even if the effort would ultimately be futile. The croc, however, decides to descend into the depths of the river.

Cautious, Nigel searches for the giant crocodylian. Then, something bashes the side of the kayak. Alarmed, Nigel looks around, but it seems that the croc has lost interest in him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Bob is dealing with a significantly more tame resident: the wooly rhino.**

 **Or, rather, his waste.**

"This feller, he's actually pretty docile. He's doing pretty well in present, and eating properly from the start, unlike Martha. Unfortunately for us, this means he leaves a lot of dung behind for us to clean up."

As Bob continues to observe the rhino, it is joined by the _Arsinerotherium._ Both animals acknowledge each other before going back to their normal routines.

"These creatures are becoming the best of friends. Actually pretty nice to watch them bond."

Then, Bob feels something breathing on him. Turning around, he finds himself facing the male terror bird, nicknamed Phil.

"Oh, not again!"

The terror bird's response is just to stare on, curious.

"Control, we've got a terror bird on the loose, get a truck and some meat."

Park control responds, and soon, the terror bird is being led back home.

"We really need to fix his exhibit soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Prehistoric Texas, Nigel has reached a lake. And on one of its banks rests his quarry.**

On that shore rests at least six _Deinosuchus._ In the heat of mid-morning, the giant crocodiles are warming up for hunting later in the day.

Nigel, not wanting to miss an opportunity for animal watching, takes cover in a bush nearby the giant predators.

"This is as close as I dare come to these majestic predators."

Nearby, Nigel notices a large group of plant eaters.

"There is the _Parasaurolophus_ herd we saw earlier. They must be thirsty. They know the risk, but they have to come here to drink the water."

Nearby, Nigel notices another herd of hadrosaurs, as well as a group of ceratopsians.

"There, those hadrosaurs are _Angulomastacator,_ while the ceratopsians are _Agujaceratops._ It looks like they all need to come here to get a drink."

Just then, one of the parasaurs breaks off from the herd and heads down to the lake shore.

"That young _Parasaurolophus,_ it isn't wary at all. It might be that _Deinosuchus_ is so rare that it hasn't seen one before."

Just as the young dinosaur begins to drink in earnest, one of the crocodilians bursts out of the water and snatches it. The poor hadrosaur is helpless in the face of predator and is soon dragged in. From there, it is subjected to the death roll that is famous among crocodiles.

 **As soon as the dinosaur is drowned, more Deinosuchus arrive, taking turns pinning down the carcass while others rip chunks of flesh from it. This grisly spectacle presents an obvious question: how do you being home of this predators without ending up inside them?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	30. Super Croc 5

Almost done with chapter 6!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nigel and his crew have set up camp and are building some kind of paddock. He thinks that he may have a way to rescue a** ** _Deinosuchus_** **without become its food.**

"Now, here's our plan: we'll build this paddock so that it curfew, then put meat in the end. The Deinosuchus will run into it, becoming stuck, after which we'll put the portal in front of it, pull out the front posts and bring it back to the park."

 **Unfortunately, this poses one problem: Nigel left the meat in the jeep, meaning he'll need to walk back through the forest to the beach to retrieve it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the forest, Nigel is forced to move rather slowly. The dense branches and leaves shroud the forest floor in shadow, meaning that Nigel has to be extra observant for predators.

"This is the kind of terrain you don't want to be in. I can barely see, but a predator like _Albertasaurus_ can see just fine around here, so I hope that one of them isn't watching me."

Just then, Nigel here's a snap, followed by a large amount of ruffling in the fallen leaves. Something is running through the forest. Nigel takes cover, but fortunately, this animal is much too small to be a tyrannosaur.

Instead, it appears Nigel's mystery animal is some kind of raptor, albeit slender and with a smaller tow claw. When he reaches the edge of the forest, he finds several of them feeding on pieces of meat. Unfortunately, that's his bait.

"I've seen these before, they're _Troodon_. We have one back at the park. These are among the smartest of dinosaurs, but modern birds blow them out of the water. These raptors are omnivores, so they normally eat plants, but they won't turn down free meat. Unfortunately, they're eating our bait."

Nigel begins yelling at the dinosaurs, trying to scare them off. It works, and they run, leaving Nigel with barely enough meat to make the trap work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Nigell gets back, the sun is starting to set. As they get the trap ready, two _Parasaurolophus_ approach the group.

"I think these are the same ones we saw earlier. They must really like us."

As the group gets ready to settle down, three large creatures emerge from the forest. They are tyrannosaurs, but more robust than the _Albertosaurus.  
_  
"I didn't think we'd see these. They're _Ajugatyrannus_. Their fossils we're initially assigned to _Daspletosaurus,_ but these are a different predator."

Amazing as they may be, the predators might be a danger to the trap.

Nigel, sensing the problem, has his crew light torches and try to scare off the predators. They managed to discourage them, but it is unlikely they'll leave, so watches are arranged to deal with them and any other predators that may arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Nigel is watching the trap. Despite having taken sometime to sleep earlier, he's very tired and it shows.

Suddenly, a _Troodon_ pops out and heads toward the bait. A second soon joins it.

Nigel, refusing to let the bait be stolen, charges to scare them off.

Unfortunately, while he scares the first pair off, another two appear and steal the rest of the bait. Nigel notices, but is too late to stop them.

 **Now Nigel is faced with an enormous problem: he no longer has enough bait to attract a** ** _Deinosuchus_** **' attention. Now, he needs another strategy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Suzanne is dealing with her own problems.**

 **Martha is still isolated from the herd. While she hasn't stopped eating, her appetite is decreasing. Suzanne is very uncomfortable with this.**

"I need to help her, and soon, but I really don't know how. I can't force the matriarch to change her mind, so all I can do is hope that she calms down soon."

 **For the normally calm Suzanne, this is extremely stressful.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Bob has his own problems to contend with.**

 **In order to feed the park's sauropods, he'll need to plant at least 2000 trees each year.**

"For some reason, plants 'ere grow a lot faster than they do on the mainland, but we still need a lot of them for these giants."

The titanosaurs are not helping this at all, as they have trampled several of the seedlings already. The Alamosaurus and Argentinosaurus are more cooperative and are providing Bob plenty of fertilizer to work with while avoiding the seedlings.

Him giving them stones for helping and flicking them on the lose with a riding crop when they don't may have something to do with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the morning at Prehistoric Texas, Nigel awakens to a battle of Giants.**

Nearby, three _Albertosaurus_ have engaged an equal number of _Deinosuchus_ in combat over a dead Parasaur.

"This is spectacular. I've never seen this kind of fight before, so this is a first for me."

During the battle, one tyrannosaur manages to tear off a chunk of flesh, only for one of the crocs to grab on as well. The grisly tug of war ends with the piece of flesh being split in two.

 **Eventually, the tyrannosaurs back down.**

"Even though the _Albertosaurus_ are the top predator on land, they won't challenge the _Deinosuchus_ for food."

 **Needless to say, they spectacle is rather intimidating.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	31. Super Croc 6

This is it! With this, the rewritten chapters are over and the original story may begin!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Without enough meat for his original plan, Nigel is forced to use a significantly more risky plan: use** ** _himself_** **as bait for the giant croc.**

"I know this is risky, but right now, I'm out of options. Now, I'm going to hit the water near the lake with my paddle. This would simulate the vibrations of a distressed animal. _Deinosuchus_ , being a giant crocodile, has pressure sensors on its snout, so it will sense these vibrations, charge at me, and hopefully follow me into our pen."

Nigel's plan has attracted an audience. In addition to the parasaurs, several other hadrosaurs and ceratopsians have gather to watch Nigel, as have the tyrannosaurs from the previous night, several pachycephalosaurs and a few oviraptorids.

Nigel begins testing the waters. At first, nothing happens, but then, a surge of bubbles appears. Nigel retreats, but no attack follows.

"I think I ran off to early and it backed down."

Nigel repeats his strategy. _This time,_ a croc bursts after him and gives chase. Nigel runs up through the pen he made, his quarry just inches behind him. When he reaches the edge, he sucks under the connecting ropes and dives to safety.

Unwilling to be caught, the _Deinosuchus_ tries to back up. Due to the curve, however, she can't escape. The crew immediately get to work securing the posts (holding them) to make sure it stays that way.

The female continues to thrash around, but soon grows tired.

"She's getting tired really quickly, but then, she's a reptile. They tire out quickly if it isn't too warm."

With the female rather exhausted, Nigel sets up the portal in front of her and ties the front fence posts to the jeep. His crew gather up all of the supplies, including tanks that contain ammonites caught from the sea.

Unnoticed to the crew, one _Troodon_ is eyeing the last piece of meat they have from the bait.

Nigel activates the portal, and drives through. Unnoticed to him, a second _Deinosuchus_ emerges from the water and approaches the first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the present, Bob is awaiting Nigel's arrival.**

His shock at facing the giant croc is palpable.

"Close the gates! And get out the meat!"

With the crew following Bob's orders, Nigel is soon dragging meat in to lure croc to its pen. Nigel soon realized that this is unnecessary; _he_ is a much better bait.

 **Luckily, Bob built the** ** _Deinosuchus_** **exhibit close to the portal, so the croc doesn't need long to enter its home.**

"There she goes. She probably won't come out for a couple of hours."

Nigel turns to leave, only to find a second giant croc entering the lake. He soon finds that his audience has followed him through the time portal.

Fortunately, Bob has already isolated the _Ajugatyrannus_ from the rest.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Even more unexpected, however, are the dozen otter like mammals that emerge from the water near Nigel.

"I don't believe it. These are _Didelphodon_. They're not from Texas; they come from the Hell Creek formation, so these guys must have come through on my first adventure and no one noticed. I'm actually pretty impressed by that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Nigel finished, al that is left is for Bob to pick up the pieces.**

Bob begins to drive off in the jeep.

He doesn't notice that somethings moving beneath the tarp in the back.

"My hands are getting full here. The terror birds are trying to break out, the Cubs are keeping Suzanne up half the night, and Nigel bringing back more creatures isn't helping. (Points to titanosaurs, as he is approaching them now) And these lot are the biggest problem, with their- WHAT THE"

Bob is stunned when he turns around and finds himself facing a raptor dinosaur. It screeches and hisses at him, causing him to swerve the jeep out of control.

 **It seems Nigel has brought back one more dinosaur than he thought.**

Bob's swerving nearly caused him to collide with one of the titanosaurs, spooking it and sending it running. As he comes to a stop, his assailant takes the opportunity to run. While trying to catch his breath, Bob futile calls out to the spooked sauropod.

"Come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One spooked titanosaur can cause a whole lot of trouble.**

In its panic, the sauropod breaks into Ornithomimus Pond, the _Elasmotherium_ exhibit, the terror bird exhibit, the _Toxodon_ and _Macreuchenia_ exhibit, and worst of all, Matilda's pen.

In his den, Nigel can only watch on in shock as the park falls apart. On the cameras, several of the crew are being chased by the cause of this commotion: a stowaway Troodon.

Nigel soon finds Bob trying to herd the Ornithomimids back up. Unfortunately, he has company.

"Bob, this is Nigel. Matilda is right behind you."

Refusing to just provide vocal support, Nigel heads out to find Bob, narrowly avoiding the _Elasmotherium_ and some spooked Ornithomimids.

He arrives to find Bob unharmed, but things aren't over yet.

"Nigel, Matilda is headed for the elephants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **On the elephant plains, Matilda is closing in for the kill. She's separated the calf from all members of the herd...**

 **...Except for one.**

Martha arrives to defend the calf. Though she may have been evicted from the herd earlier, she refuses to abandon the calf. She is an intimidating sight for Matilda, who searches for a way around her.

Nigel, knowing he needs to ends things before he loses a resident or two, yells at Matilda. Once he has her attention , he starts running.

While Nigel's plan may have saved Martha and the calf, it leaves him up against a predator that is much faster than he is. And she's fainingnon him.

Just as Matilda comes within biting range, the female _Deinosuchus_ bursts out of the water. Matilda avoids this attack and the following one, but it buys Nigel precious seconds to get ahead.

This lets him get to the holding pens and scale the ladde just t before Matilda can reach him, allowing him to trap her in a pen.

Crisis handled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few weeks later, the park has Called in the extra keepers to assist with the repairs.**

 **Martha has been accepted into the elephant herd and is the calf's new favorite aunt.**

 **The saber tooth cubs have moved on to solid meat.**

 **And once Bob deals with the** ** _Troodon_** **, things finally return to normal...**

 **... At least until Nigel's next adventure.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Next time, Nigel goes back 74 million years to rescue the spectacular dinosaurs of the southwest.  
_**  
(Shot of Nigel between a herd of ceratopsians and five tyrannosaurs)  
 _  
_ _ **Bob deals with the Troodon.**_ _  
_  
(Shot of the Troodon building a nest)  
 _  
_ _ **And the park receives some new recruits**_ _.  
_  
(Shot of several workers, among them a teenage boy)

 _ **But, for now, all is calm at Prehistoric Park.**_ __

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
AN: AT LAST, IT IS DONE.

Alright, so, this is where the original series ends and where mine begins, so sit back, relax, and enjoy where this story goes.

Animals rescued:

Albertosaurus sarcophagus: 1 male, 1 female

Parasaurolophus walker: 1 male, 1 female

Agujaceratops: 6 male, 18 female

Nyctosaurus: 3 male, 7 female

Angulomastacator: 10 adult males, 10 adult females, 6 juveniles of undetermined gender

Agujatyrannus: 1 male, 2 females

Troodon formosus: 1 male

Leptorhyncos: 3 males, 3 females

Texacephale: 5 males, 12 females

Several ammonites of various species.

Oh, and one last tidbit: this story is dedicated to the best Prehistoric Park fanfiction writers I have seen on the Internet: MortaKombat247, DaDog, Nathanoraptor, and Darksage95 and her co-author Marc Ello-Re Yes, all of whom gave me the idea to write this story; the original Walking with Dinosaurs series for being an inspiration to Dino fans everywhere, and my loving family, whom I hope will enjoy this story.

So, without further adieu, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	32. Chapter 7: Bistahi Destroyer

So, here we go. Welcome to the original content!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if extinction didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back to Prehistoric New Mexico to rescue a close relative of T. rex and a great variety of horned dinosaurs._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
 **In the days since the mass breakout, the park is returning to shape. The new hadrosaurs have joined the park's** ** _Edmontosaurus_** **and are integrating quite nicely. The same is true of the ceratopsians. At last, things are returning to normal.**

At Deinosuchus Dip, though, a new resident is arriving. A large truck has pulled up to the lake. As soon as it opens its rear door, a huge crocodilian emerges and enters the lake.

Bob, who is observing all of this, is pleased with the results.

"That was the _Sarcosuchus_ Nigel met when he went back to watch the _Argentinosaurus_. She followed him back through and was one of his first catches. We couldn't get her at first because she needed to be checked for any diseases, plus we were lending her to one of our backers for funding, but now, she's in her new home."

So far, she seems to be doing quite well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his den, Nigel is already planning his next mission. Right now, he's examining a tyrannosaur skull, a ceratopsians skull and a map of New Mexico.

"These dinosaurs are an interesting group, the tyrannosaurs and ceratopsians. Wherever you find one, you're practically guaranteed to find the other. Take these fossils right here. The tyrannosaur is _Bistahieversor_ , while the ceratopsians is _Pentaceratops_. Both are found from roughly the same time range in the Kirtland Formation, and I would love to have these at Prehistoric Park. But before I go back, I need to handle something else."

"You see, we decided to hire some extra staff, so I need to help them with orientation, especially the younger ones. So, off I go to T. rex Hill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he arrives, Nigel finds an audience already awaiting him. While mostly consisting of people in their early thirties and late twenties, there are a few older people, as well as some younger ones. Standing out the most is a young man wearing a camouflage patterned hat, looking at the list of park residents (not that he know this yet).

Once they see him, everyone grows quiet.

"Greetings. I'm Nigel Marven. You may know me from one of the various documentaries I've worked in, among them the ever popular shark week."

"Now, all of you are here because you have skills in paleontology, animal care, advanced engineering, or certain other skills. Now, you are all aware that this is a nature preserve, so you are probably wondering why some of you were allowed to come here when you don't really have skills to help the animals. Well, to answer that, does anyone have any idea as to what all of you have in common?"

The boy from earlier, after thinking for a moment, raises his hand.

"You! What your name and what is your answer?"

"I'm Tristain... Tristain Saurus. Yeah, I have the word for reptile as my last name, but anyways, I think the one thing we have in common is that we are all interested in extinct species, right? I mean, this place is called Prehistoric Park, right?"

Nigel smiles, impressed by the boy's (correct) guess.

"You're right, all of you are avid fans of the amazing creatures that time has left behind. So I have one question to ask all of you: What if we could bring them back?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Um..."

"What if extinction didn't have to be forever?"

"This park was set aside to house many endangered species, but we have residents even rarer than that here. I think I'llstart by introducing one of our tamer residents."

With that, Nigel turns toward the enclosure.

"Oi, Terence! Come on out!"

The audience can only wonder what Nigel's doing.

At least, until they see who he was talking to.

Emerging from the foliage within the exhibit is Terence, a real live _Tyrannosaurus_ rex.

The new workers can only stare at him in awe. Before them is the most famous dinosaur to ever live. And it's real, not a machine or puppet, but the living, breathing creature.

"Our job here is to rescue animals like Terence from the brink of extinction. Today, you will be learning to care for this magnificent creatures, from dinosaurs to mammoths to giant bugs."

"So, without further adieu, welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary."

"Welcome, to Prehistoric Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Nigel finishes the basic orientation, the heads of self add split off the groups to start training.

This leaves Nigel with Tristan.

"So, I guess you're teaching me what to do, Mr. Marven."

"Indeed. Your dad, Tiberius, he was one of the first people to back this park."

"I know. But discussing my family is for later. So, what do I need to do?"

"Get a tent, a couple days worth of provisions, and some bug spray and sunscreen, because we're leaving now."

"What?"

"You are on the away team, which means that you go with me on the missions to rescue residents for the park."

This statement leaves the boy stunned for several moment, before he remarks "... no way."

"It's true. Now, get ready. We're going back 74 million years ago to New Mexico."

"The Kirtland Formation?"

"Bingo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With the new recruits getting started, Nigel, joined by his new protégé, prepares to leave on his next mission. Let's hope his newest team member doesn't lose his head just yet.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, Nigel and co. find themselves amid s vast flood plain. Scattered all around the area are various dinosaur footprints.

"It may be hard to believe," says Nigel, " but this floodplain will one day be the deserts of New Mexico. But as interesting as that is, right now, we have animals to rescue, so we can't dwell on that thought."

"So," remarks Tristan," do we follow the tracks?"

"As they are our best bet on finding our targets, yes," answers Nigel.

The group head forward, but quickly stop. Ahead of them, they see a herd of hadrosaurs and ankylosaurs.

"I've read about those before," remarks Tristan, "the hadrosaurs are _Anasazisaurus,_ while the ankylosaurs are _Ziapelta."  
_  
"Good job identifying them. Now, you think you can catch them?"

"I can if you tell me how the time portal works."

Nigel obliges and hands the boy the poles that compromise the portal.

"Alright, so all you need to do is turn these poles counter clockwise 90 degrees and they'll be active. They have distance sensors which will control when the portal opens. If an animal is close enough, they'll open the portal. We have remotes to adjust them in the field, but right now, we don't need them."

Tristan, nodding, sets up the poles. Then, he approaches the dinosaurs. His targets are an ankylosaurs and a hadrosaur who are eating side by side.

Once they notice him, he takes out on of the provisions in his backpack (they're apples) and offers them to the herbivores. Cautiously, they taste the plants. Finding that they like them, they start to follow him. When he's close enough to the portal to activate it, he throws some of the plants through. The herbivores take one look before heading in, but not before letting out a call to their herds.

This causes their companions to turn toward the portal. While they find it strange, the offer of food is quite appetizing and proves too much to resist. The dinosaurs quickly begin walking into the portal.

Just as the last few dinosaurs seem to go through, a large herd of ceratopsians arrive. These ones have large, wide crests, and are only slightly smaller than the park's ceratopsians.

" _Titanoceratops_ ," remarks Tristan. "I didn't think we'd see this many dinosaurs this soon."

"You and me both mate," remakes Nigel. "Problem is, ceratopsians are a little more aggressive than other herbivores according to Bob,'so baiting might not be a good idea to get them through. So I'm not sure how we'll catch them."

Fortunately, that question solves itself. One of the ceratopsians approaches the portal and sniffs it. The smell of the fruit still lingers, attracting the herbivore's attention. Soon, hunger overcomes fear and the animal crosses through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, Bob is busy feeding the new arrivals while giving the new staff on-site training.

"Now, the important thing with most of these creature is that they're a lot bigger than their modern cousins, so the need to eat a lot. These hadrosaurs and ankylosaurs, for example, will need many tons of green plants to sustain themselves."

Just then, the _Titanoceratops_ arrives through the portal. It walks up to one of the holding pens, which the new staff are filling with leafy greens.

Seeing a good meal before it, the horned dinosaur calls out to its herd before digging in. Soon, the rest of its herd arrives to feast upon the easy meal."

"Looks like Nigel and his crew were successful," remarks Bob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So, here it is, the first big part of the original content.

Before you asked, Nigel actually taught Terence to come over when called off screen for this sequence.

Additionally, since the original series mentioned bringing extra staff to deal with the aftermath of the breakout, I decided to use that as a way to introduce OCs.

Finally, the level of Terence's intelligence is not open for discussion yet,but if I do anything from his POV, it would be considered Xenofiction, as I don't want to humanize too much. At least, not yet.

So read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	33. Bistahi Destroyer 2

**Back in Prehistoric New Mexico, Nigel and co. are once again searching for dinosaurs.**

 **Nigel has decided to take the opportunity to ask his newest recruit about his background.**

"So, I hear you have family all over the world, right?"

"That," replies Tristan, " is an understatement. My mom came from China, but has family from Japan, Australia, India, Mongolia and Russia, while my dad has family from Spain, England, Germany, France, and the United States. He's part Apache and Navajo, too."

"Well, good to have someone with such colorful ancestry on the team." * "Anyway, what do you know about this place and the formations it overlies and is overlaid by?"

"Well, this is the Kirtland Formation, so were on rocks that sit above the fruitland formation, which has fossils of _Parasaurolophus_ , _Stegoceras_ , _Pentaceratops_ , and some other hadrosaur, but most of the theropods their haven't been classified. As for the rocks that will be above this, those make up the Los Alamos Formation, where we would find the youngest sauropod, geologically speaking, in the United States: _Alamosaurus_ , as well as _T. rex_."

"You know your paleontology well. So, what convinced you to come here?"

"Well, it was my dad, really. He mentioned this place, claimed it was a sanctuary for endangered species. Since I saw some elephants and Chinese alligators in the park, I assume that was half-true. I didn't expect to be working with dinosaurs, though."

"Eh, we've had to keep the park a secret. Too many prying eyes. By the way, do you know how we got funding for the park in the first place?"

"...Well, my dad mentioned that, when you founded this place, you had the backing of several private interest groups. My dad stuck on from the beginning, though: he was one of the guys who helped make the time portal."

"Yeah... wait, he told you that?"

"Yeah, he told me. Well, actually I stumbled upon it when a Frisbee came out of nowhere and almost hit me. Then, a few hours later, my dad asked me to test a machine he'd made. It made some kind of portal and he wanted me to throw a Frisbee through it. IT didn't take me long to figure out what was happening."

"Oh. So, did he tell you anything else?"

"Only that he had some help working on it. He said it involved some friends he knew who specialized in magnetics. One was a British guy with the last name Temple, the other was a Canadian software inventor named Cross. Don't remember much about either of them. Oh, and there were some other guys working on it too. The biggest one was some guy named Seeker. He was interested in using it for, well, what you are doing right now."

"Nice to know. So, do you mind if I tell you how we got the funding to start this place?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, you know the old Chased by Dinosaurs specials I did for Impossible Pictures, along with Sea Monsters?"

"Yeah, I saw all of them... Wait, are you saying those were real?"

"They were. And some of the creatures followed us home. That got everyone thinking, 'if we can save these animals from extinction without destroying the world, then why not save more?'. You see, the portal only opens up to alternate time lines, so we don't have to worry too much about altering out own."

"Only alternate ones?"

"We had a bunch of guys go through the portal and do things that would change history: introducing the Bessemer process earlier, introducing the Aztecs to vaccinations, and, since very one thinks about it, removing fascist leaders from power, especially those from the 1900s. When they got back, nothing changed. So once we realized that we could mess with these timelines without recreating A Sound of Thunder, well, the choice became clear: we were going to build an extinct sanctuary."

"Cool. But how did you find an island big enough for the park? I mean, Prehsitoric Park's map makes it look continent sized."

"The portal helped us with that. You see, it turns out that the portal could open to the island the park is on. When we found it, we decided to use it for the Park. There were some natives, but the left willingly. We're still confused by that."

"Okay, ok, I get all of this, but how did you actually get the money for the park?"

"We held a meeting and invited some of the richest people in the world to come, along with wildlife charities. There, I showed them the time portal and used it to bring back a herd of quagga. Then, me and the rest of the park's founders made an offer: since we one day planned to return some of these animals to the wild, we said that anyone who funded the park would have their name put on a memorial plaque in the park and also be offered any funds obtained from secondary uses of rescued plants. Say an extinct plant hat we save has special medical uses. Anyone who funded the park would have exclusive rights to use it. It's for this reason that we bring back so many extinct plants. Of course, we didn't use this pitch for the charities; they didn't need it. For them, it was a chance to right the wrongs we have done to nature."

"Nice."

"Indeed. But that was in the past that we won't return to. Now, let's focus on the mission on hand and find some animals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the Park, Suzanne is breaking in the new vets at the oviraptorid exhibits. For the past few days, the Anzu the park brought back from the first mission have started acting oddly. They've been digging up mounds and sitting on them. Suzanne thinks that they are building nests.**

To test this, the head vet has asked her trainees to help her examine the mounds. Mainly, this is so she has warning of any angry parents. While they can deal with a brooding dinosaur on its own, its mate is a different story.

As they approach the mounds, three of the females honk and caw at the humans, trying to scare them off. The new cets are cautious about their new charges, but refuse to back down.

The cawing does, however, allow Susan to examine the fourth mound, as the mother has been forced to leave for a drink.

Inside, she finds her hopes confirmed: within the mound are three cylindrical eggs.

"It looks like our breeding program has had another success."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bob is dealing with the new general keepers at T. rex Hill.

"Now, pay attention. The dinosaurs inside this enclosure are the most powerful land predator to ever live, at least in terms of bite force. These fellers would eat in one or two bites if they were hungry enough. Now, fortunately, they've stopped seeing is as good, but it's still important to make sure that the exhibit entrance is secure, otherwise they might try to eat the other residents."

Bob then demonstrates how to open and close the gates on the hill. They have a padlock, a lever locking mechanism, and, as an precaution, magnetic locks. Once he's finished, he takes his group around to see the titanosaurs.

The minute he leaves, Terence arrives. As he examines the gate, he nudges it, causing something to fall lose.

It's the padlock. Although Bob he secured it, he didn't do so strongly enough to keep it on. The tyrannosaur, noticing this, carefully works to activate the lever lock on his side of the fence. Having watched the keepers do so many times, this is easy for him.

Once he is on the other side, Terence closes the gate and puts the lever back in place. Then, for added safety, he moves a rock in front of the gate. He will take no chances letting Matilda attack him again.

Once he feels safe, he takes in a good breath through his nose, and begins wandering the park. With so many unfamiliar scents, he wants to go out and explore the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Nigel and co. have arrived at a river. There, they decide to set up camp. If they wait here, the animals will eventually come to them.

Before they can get settled in, however, they are startled by the arrival of a group of pterosaurs. They are rather small for pterosaurs, but are still large for flying animals. Their bodes are covered in back fur, except the necks and wings, which are white, and their heads, which are red, yellow and blue.

As the group stares on, the pterosaurs begin wading in the water, searching for fish.

" _Navajodactylus_ ," remarks Tristan.

"Bingo," answers Nigel.

AS the group stares on at the giant flyers, Nigel and Tristan already have their minds set on what they want to do: rescue the pterosaurs.

Tristan begins setting up the time portal while Nigel takes out a small, cooled container filled with fish. While Tristan readies the portal, Nigel gets one of the pterosaurs' attention and offers it the fish. Hunger overrides caution and the giant flyer follows. As it approach, the portal comes to life. Nigel throws some of the fish through the portal, the sudden appearance of which spooks the pterosaur that he was guiding. However, the need for food soon outweighs fear and the pterosaur heads through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, the pterosaur enjoys a fish meal. It soon calls out to its fellows, who follow it through the portal.

 **It seems that this may be Nigel's easiest mission since the quagga.**

 **... I just said that out loud, didn't I?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, this is finished.

* Don't you dare make a racist remark about that line.

Anyways, here's the things I want explained to everyone:  
1\. The info dump was mostly because I wanted that stuff out of the way ASAP. I will actually make a prologue chapter to explain what happened at the meeting Nigel mentioned.

2\. The three main guys I mentioned as helping Tristan's father should probably be familiar to impossible pictures fans. At least, two of them should. If you can correctly guess who they are, I'll be impressed.

Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	34. Bistahi Destroyer 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **At Prehistoric New Mexico, Nigel and his crew have caught lucky break. At last, several dinosaurs have been attracted to the river.**

These consist of several ankylosaurs, several pachycephalosaurs, and, surprisingly, a heard of _Parasaurolophus_ , but with a different crest design from the pair at the park.

"Well, here they come," remarks Nigel. "It's almost midday, so these creatures must be looking for something to sooth their thirst under the midday sun."

"I think the ankylosaurs are _Nodocephalosaurus_ , the pachycephalosaurs are _Stegoceras_ and _Sphaerotholus_ _goodwini_ , and _Parasaurolophus_ _tubicen_. Hey, didn't you say we already had _Sphaerotholus_ and _Parasaurolophus_ at the park?"

"Yes, but these are different species. With the parasaurs, this is the most obvious: these ones have giant crests compared to the ones at the park."

"Good point. So, how do we rescue these?"

"Well, maybe we could do what you did early-"

Before Nigel can finish his thoughts, a loud growl sounds through the air. Turning away from the herbivores, Nigel and crew find its source: a tyrannosaur.

Nigel and Tristan recognize it immediately.

" _Bistahieversor_ ," remark both of them.

 **They're right about the name of this tyrant. And right now, he's hungry.**

His arrival surprises and panics the herbivores, as well as a few crocodiles basking on the river banks.

For Nigel and his team, this is the opportunity they've been waiting for. Nigel gets to work setting up the portal, while Tristan takes out a flag and starts waving it.

While cautious of the humans, the herbivores are far more afraid of the tyrannosaur and start running toward Tristan.

As they are almost on him, the portal opens, sending the herbivores (and the spooked crocodilians) to the safety of the present/ They're are soon followed by Nigel and his team.

The tyrannosaur, however, refuses to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the present, the newest arrivals are being cared for. They also provide the new vets a chance to start examining some of their charges.**

While this is happening, Suzanne informs Nigel of the good news.

"So, we have breeding oviraptorids now?" asks Nigel.

"Yes, we do. Isn't that wonderful?!" remarks Suzanne.

"It is. Oh yes it is," replies Nigel.

The rest of the away team, however, is just resting after the chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Bob is working with one of the parks more troublesome residents: the male** ** _Troodon.  
_**  
"I nicknamed 'im Rascal, after all the trouble he caused and how he acts. This feller used to try and escape from any trap I put him into, but now, he's calmed down for some reason. He keeps trying to take me tools, though, and put 'em in his nest. Not sure why, though."

Luckily, Bob is about to find an answer for that.

Out of the undergrowth emerges the female _Troodon_ that Nigel rescued in his very first mission. The minute she appears, Rascal gets in his nest and starts cawing. She seems enticed by this. Then, he offers her a piece of meat.

"Now I get it. Rascal's been getting ready to mate. He must have been building up his nest to impress Troody. That's what we named the other one. Anyway, this is like bower birds in Africa. The males make nests, then the females decide if the nest is good enough."

And, based on the fact Troody is nuzzling Rascal, it seems that she approves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nearby, another resident is enjoying the park.**

Terence is still out of his exhibit. As it is not yet his feeding time, his escape has yet to be noticed. Right now, he's by the elephant's territory, searching for water.

He soon finds it. Unfortunately, though, the elephants are drinking from it.

Terence, unfazed by this, merely walks up right next to _Martha_ and starts drinking. The mammoth notices, but her only reaction is to back away slightly. After all, if Terence is making himself plainly visible to the herd, he probably isn't going to attack them.

Nearby, the _Elasmotherium_ , _Arsinerotherium_ and _Toxodon_ watch the strange spectacle for a moment, then return to eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's done.

Just so you know, the _Troodon_ scene is based on the one in March of the Dinosaurs.

As for Terence drinking from a watering hole and being within spitting distance from Martha without any hostility, there have been several cases of predators and prey being in close proximity with no animosity at all. If you want a picture, go to TvTropes, look up All Yesterdays, and click the link under Animal Jingoism.


	35. Bistahi Destroyer 4

**After taking a short rest, Nigel and crew return to Prehistoric New Mexico. Now, they are back on the trail of the top predator of this region.**

They start by following the tracks of the _Bisthahieversor_ they saw earlier.

"This is just like my first adventure," remarks Nigel, "except this time, the tyrannosaur isn't injured."

The main consequence of this is that the tyrannosaur is much farther away from them than Sue was, so they need to go farther to find it. And there's a chance the footprints will disappear before they do.

However, the time this offers does provide room for conversation.

"So, you have any friends who share your interests?" begins Nigel.

"A few. Most of them are just staying home, because they don't have to go to college yet and are still looking for summer jobs."

"Oh. Good to know."

"You're welcome... Hey, why are you only asking me questions about my past?"

"I've been working with everyone else for a few weeks. I asked them everyone they wanted to say well before you got here."

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the trek leads to an area where the river they saw earlier has been reduced to a tiny stream. Here, the footprints become mingled among many other sets of three toed feet. Some have rounded feet, indicating they are hadrosaurs. Others are more pointed, showing the belong to ornithomimosaurs.

"It looks like some kind of stampede happened here," remarks Tristan.

"That's my guess. Maybe the Bistahieversor tried to ambush some animals here and the all scattered."

Just then, Tristan notices something. In front of him is a small red spot on the ground. Ahead of it are more spots that are increasing in size.

"Nigel, I found something."

Nigel comes over and quickly notices the trail.

"This is a blood trail. Whatever the tyrannosaur attacked, it must have gone this way. Come on, lets see if this will lead us to what we're looking for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Bob is mobilizing the recruits. Someone finally noticed that Terence left his exhibit and the whole park has been put on alert.**

"I'm not worried about Terence eating one of the staff, he doesn't seem interested in us. No, I'm worried that he'll go after some of our other residents. He's a big predator and only the _Argentinosaurus_ and _Alamosaurus_ are off his menu right now."

The staff is already on the lookout. Jeeps have been deployed, and the cameras are being checked regularly. Despite this, no one has found him yet.

"Where are you, Terence?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly 500 meters behind Bob, the very animal he's thinking about is staring at him.

Terence has just woken up from a nap. Right now, he's in the _Montanaspinus_ exhibit. The two residents, Monty and Mara, have noticed him, but don't really care. As spinosaurs, they don't compete for food with him.

For the past half hour, Terence has been resting in the undergrowth of the spinosaur's exhibit. Located virtually adjacent to his own, it provides excellent shelter from both the elements and prying eyes. Needless to say, this might be a problem for Bob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Suzanne is nearby the holding pens. She's finally finished assessing the last of the park's newest residents**.

 **This means that she has to deal with the saber-tooth cubs.**

While the cubs still recognize their parents, they consider Suzanne their aunt. Sabrina, their mother, does not mind this, to Suzanne's surprise, but Suzanne is finding this very exhausting. The cubs aren't awake very long, but while they are, they don't tire easily.

Luckily, they're hungry right now, which means Suzanne just ahs to leave them with a piece of meat to keep them satisfied.

"They are so adorable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in New Mexico, Nigel and co. have finally found the source of the blood.

In front of them is an injured hadrosaur. Hiding behind some thick undergrowth, it is safe from any large predators, but now it is too severely injured to move far. Nearby, some ornithomimosaurs, troodontids and other hadrosaurs, who are trying to help their injured companion.

"I recognize these dinosaurs. The hadrosaurs are _Naashoibitosaurus_ , the ornithomimosaurs are a new species of _Ornithomimus_ , but the troodontids haven't been described yet. I think the tyrannosaur attacked the hadrosaur, but it ran into the undergrowth and avoided further injury. Only problem is it can't get out now."

Nigel, however, refuses to let it die here. He gestures for Tristan and the crew to help him try and pull away the undergrowth. From there, they'll open up the time portal and take the injured hadrosaur through.

The plan works quite well. One of the crew uses some fruit to get the herbivores' attention. They soon follow him. Meanwhile, Nigel and Tristan have managed to pull away the undergrowth and are coaxing the hadrosaur to crawl forward. Soon, all of the animals are new the portal, which is almost ready to open.

Then, things go south.

A shrill cry rings through the air, followed by several others. Turning to face the sound, Nigel and crew find themselves facing a pack of raptors.

" _Saurornitholestes_ ," remarks Tristan.

The arrival of the raptors causes the herd to panic and start running.

Fortunately, they're head right toward the portal.

The arrival of predators Spurs even the injured hadrosaur to action. It forces itself up and starts running.

Overhead, clouds have begun to gather and thunder rumbles. The disconcerting sound spurs the herbivores through the portal even faster, while the raptors follow out of hunger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present, Bob and his personnel are surprised by the opening of the portal and the subsequent stampede through it. Luckily, they've made sure that holding pens were ready, and all of the dinosaurs are soon enjoying life in the present. Suzanne and her team are already working on healing the injured hadrosaur.

Meanwhile, Bob is telling Nigel about the tyrannosaur problem.

"I don't know where he went. I'm worried that he might try to eat one of the herbivores, and we won't stop him in time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Bob is worried about what Terence will do, the tyrannosaur is currently lying flat on his belly, mouth open. Around him, a group of _Dakotanychus_ and _Thescelosaurus_ clean his mouth of leftover meat and his body of parasites. After enjoying some fish in the Montanaspinus exhibit, along with a good nap, a good cleaning is needed. And if Terence's relaxed bellow is any indication, he's enjoying it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I really like writing the Terence segments, they just come to me.

And if you're wondering why I am not giving Suzanne and Bob's new team members a lot of description, remember: I'm excepting OC's via PM's.


	36. Bistahi Destroyer 5

**After checking to be sure that the hadrosaur is going to be alright, Njgel and his team head back through the portal. This time, they won't come back without their quarry.**

The manage to find the tyrannosaur track amid all of the tracks from its previous attacks. These veer away from the river and head out onto the open flood plains.

Whatever lead the tyrannosaur this way, Nigel will follow him. Overhead, the sky grows darker and darker.

As the continue following the tracks, Nigel soon notices other tracks. These ones are rounder than the tyrannosaurs, and have more toes.

"I think these are ceratopsian tracks," remarks Tristan.

"You're right," replies Nigel. "Maybe the Bistahieversor was following them."

 **Whatever lead the tyrannosaur this way, the team will follow it. There is no chance to turn back now.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Bob is still searching for Terence. He's checked everywhere, but still can't find him. Not even the cameras can find his location.**

"This is getting absurd. We're dealing with a seven ton predator, it shouldn't be able to hide this well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **While Bob deals with the elusive tyrannosaur, Suzanne has arrived at Troodon Thicket. She's here to check on Rascal and Troody.**

"Bob told me about Rascal's nesting behavior, so I'm trying to get a better look at his best. I don't think that he and Troody have mated yet, because ir seems that she's only just accepted his nest."

 **Apart from some squabbling over where to sit, the raptors haven't argued much. If this goes well, Prehistoric Park may soon count** ** _Troodon_** **as part of the success of it's breeding program.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nearby, in Titanosaur Treetops, another resident is meeting his neighbors.**

Terence is watching the titanosaurs feed. Most are ignorant of him, but one is staring right back at him. So long as Terence keeps his distance, there is no reason for violence between the animals.

Still, the sight is rather odd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Prehistoric New Mexico, Nigel's tracking has paid off.**

The footprints have led in a valley within the flood plains. In the center lies a small, sparking lake.

And surrounding it are many different dinosaurs.

The majority are a type of hadrosaur, but there is also a lone male _Stegoceras_ and, more importantly, a small group of five horned ceratopsians.

" _Pentaceratops_ ," remarks Nigel.

"I can see _Kritosaurus_ with them, too," remarks Tristan.

Then, a loud growl sounds theough the air. Turning toward it, the team finds themselves facing a pack of tyrannosaurs. Very hungry tyrannosaurs.

The tyrant reptiles charge toward the herd. Sensing an easy catch, Nigel and crew set up the portal by the lake shore. The ensuing stampede gets all of the animals through the portal.

All except for one.

The tyrannosaur from earlier decides to go after the easier meal: the crew. As it prepares to attach, however, it finds it can't move. It's become stuck in the mud.

"Well, this isn't good," remarks Nigel.

Just then, thunder rumbles ahead. It's followed by a few drops of rain, then a downpour.

This proves problematic for the team. The downpour is rapidly filling up the lake, and the tyrannosaur is tiring fast.

 **They need to rescue the tyrant fast, or it will drown, and they will drown with it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Looks like our heroes are in trouble.

Meanwhile, Terence continues to outsmart the staff.

Anyways, the final segment will be up tomorrow.


	37. Bistahi Destroyer 6

Here it is, the finale for this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In Prehistoric New Mexico, Nigel has run into a bind. The Bistahieversor they have been chasing has become stuck in the mud of a mostly dry lake. Compounding this problem is that rains are rapidly returning the lake to its former size,** **with the dinosaur still in it. They need to act fast, or the tyrannosaur will drown.**

Nigel already has a plan in mind. He's busy setting up the portal, as well as gesturing to his newest recruit.

"Tristan, go through the time portal, take some rope tie it to one of the titanosaurs and then tie the other end to the tyrannosaur. Bob makes sure that there is always one nearby the portal after we used one to tow the jeep in the Carboniferous. I really don't know if this will work, but it's all we have to work with right now."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, a certain stealthy tyrannosaur is staring at the portal.

Terence's trek through the park have led him back to the ports site. Having seen the portal only once before, the sight of the strange glowing hole in the fabric of the universe mesmerizes him.

At least, until Tristan pops out. The young man rapidly goes from running to standing still as he faces the tyrannosaur. Both parties are perplexed by this. Tristan had herd Nigel talk about Terene's escape, but now, he's face to face with him, and isn't sure what to do.

But not for long.

"Well, this will have to do."

Tristan runs up to one of the overusing station in the fence and snatches some rope. Then, with difficulty, he starts Turing it around Terence's waist.

Once that is done, he runs back through the portal. Unfortunately, he's running out of rope.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, Nigel and host crew have attached a sort of collar to the Bistahieversor. It is secured around the animal's waist. It is not comfortable for the tyrannosaur, but that isn't the point right now.

The minute Tristan comes through, , he tries to attach the rope to the collar. Unfortunately, he's out of rope.

"Oh no."

Then, suddenly, he feels the tension on the rope lessen and finds that he has more rope to work with.

"But how..?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terence takes the time to watch the new keeper disappear through the portal. He readies to leave when, to his surprise, he feels some tension on the rope.

Confused, the tyrannosaur heads closer to the time portal, trying to figure out the source of the pull. Nearby, he notices the new arrivals, but pays them no notice.

Finally, he reaches the portal. He stares for a moment, apparently thinking, before stock his head through the portal.

On the other side, he sees a strange site: Nigel and the other keepers are with another tyrannosaur stuck in the mud. It has something odd around its waist and Tristan has tied the rope around the waist thing.

While Terence has no idea what is going on, he does know what the rope is for and starts pulling.

The force of the seven ton predator pulling allows its smaller cousin to break free from the mud, at which point it bolts through the portal, as do the crew, now knee deep in water.

As soon as everyone is through the portal, and the tyrannosaur in a holding pen, the rope is untied, freeing the two giant predators from each other.

Nigel is impressed by his newest recruit's ingenuity.

"Good job."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day, everything is back to normal. The new dinosaurs have been moved into their exhibits, the recruits are settling in, and Terence has willingly returned to his exhibit.**

 **T. rex hill, however, has a new guest.** **  
**  
Nige, Suzanne, Bob and Tristan are observing the exhiits's newest resident, Bistahi the Bistahieversor. So far, he's been accepted by Stan, Sue and even Matilda. Right now, he's playing tug of war with Terence over a bone.

"Looks like Terence has a new friend," remarks Bob.

Everyone quickly expresses their agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, at his den, Nigel is looking over some pictures. All of the depict giant mammals from various times and places.

Then, Tristan arrives at his den.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Listen, I know I already hired many new keepers, but I have a feeling we'll need a lot more for what I'm bringing back next. While I've already found people to fill in most of the spots, I just wanted to ask if you know anyone who might want to work here.

"... Well, I can think of a few people..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Next time, Nigel goes back to Prehistoric America to rescue a spectacular variety of mammals.**_

 **(Shot of Nigel and Tristan running from a herd compromised of many mammal species)  
 _  
Bob and Suzanne prepare a new exhibit for the Saver-tooths._**

 **(Shot of Suzanne and Bob working on a grassland exhibit while the Smilodon watch on)  
 _  
And more new recruits arrive_.**

 **(Shot of a group of recruits of extremely varied ages, including a few kids)  
** _ **  
For now, though, everything is calm at Prehistoric Park.**  
_  
 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Chapter's finished, Tristan has proved himself and Terence has a new friend.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	38. Chapter 8: The Great American Safari

Here we go. Get ready for a safari of epic proportions!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.

This time, Nigel goes back to Prehistoric North America to rescue some of the most amazing animals to ever live.

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **After 7 successful missions, Prehistoric Park is filling up quite nicely. The park is now home to seven types of tyrannosaurs, two colossal** ** _Deinosuchus_** **, and** ** _Quetzalcoatlus_** **, the largest flying animal to ever live.**

 **Now, however, Nigel and his crew want to focus on rescuing more modern animals. Specifically, more mammals**.

In his den, Nigel is looking over a spectacular array of animal skulls. Despite their various differences, they all share one thing in common: all belong to mammals.

"These skulls belong to all kinds of animals. This cat like one, for example, belongs to the saber toothed cat _Macahirodus,_ while this elephant like one belongs to _Gomphotherium._ Both of these animals lived in the Miocene, and I would love to have some for Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **While Nigel gets ready for his next adventure, his youngest recruit is busy dealing with some of the park's newest residents, along with one of the oldest.**

In a field by T. rex Hill, Tristan is busy chasing a ball. Following him are a black bear, a jaguar, a wolf... And two tyrannosaurs. The odd group of predators soon overtake the human, but in the end, the biggest predator soon catches the prize

Terence takes a moment to acknowledge his victory, then rolls the ball back to the human. Tristan rewards him with a tasty piece of steak. Terence, however, offers it to the smaller tyrannosaur with him, Bistahi.

Ever since Terence helped save Bistahi, the two tyrannosaurs have become practically inseparable. The staff have encouraged this friendship, as it has made Vistahi far easier to work with. So far, it has backfired on them.

As for the mammal predators, they are Tristan's

"My mom runs a vet clinic for both wild and tame animals. She grew up on a citrus farm with several animals and loved working with them, so she devoted her life to helping them. Ursus here was taken in after some guy hit him with a car. It really was an accident, so we let him go without a fuss*. Spots came in after he got washed out of his home by a flood. As for Lycan, he was rescued from poachers that were hunting his pack. I helped nurse them back to health so that they could be returned to the wild, but they don't really want to leave, so we've let them stay with us. My dad sent them here because they missed me. He also sent some of Lycan's pack here so that he wouldn't be lonely."

As Tristan takes the time to pet his friends, Nigel finally arrives.

"Oi, Tristan, how're you doing?"

"Good. Did you get everything set for our next mission?"

"I did. Also, I've already felt with the new recruits. I had to use Stan this time, though, because Terence was with you."

"Was he a problem?"

"No, actually. Stan is just as easy to work with as his son. All of Terence's family is, even Matilda. I think she's started to cool down a bit."

"What a relief. So, are we going to leave soon?"

"Yes, but we have one last thing to deal with."

"We do... Oh yeah! My friends are coming over today."

"They are. Now let's go greet them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contrary to what one would expect, Prehistoric Park does have an airfield. It mostly acts as a landing point for supply helicopters, but it can also be used by planes.

This is where Tristan's friends were to arrive at. His father being an absurdly rich man, he let them use a personal plane of his. It wasn't too large, as a big plane would be too much of a disturbance for the park's residents, but it was still fairly large.

And right now, it was about to land.

Nigel and Tristan arrived just as the plane made its decent. Following them were Terence, Theo and Alamo (the male _Alamosaurus_ ), who Nigel had asked be brought with them. For now, though, they were to be kept out of sight.

As the plane came to a stop, Nigel took the time to go over what Tristan had told him about his friends. He also said that his younger siblings would be coming, except for two, who had other engagements at the moment.

So, when the passengers disembarked, Nigel knew exactly who each person was.

The first to get off, Alice, had long, brown hair, wore a white t-shirt and brown slacks, and had a haughty aura around her. She was the daughter of one of Mr. Saurus' friends, so she had been raised with considerable luxury and enjoyed the respect it brought her.

Contrasting her was Vera. She wore a green t-shirt, blue shorts, had black hair and had a significantly shyer aura around her. She was born to farmers and lived a mostly secluded life. It was rather ironic, then, that she and Alice were the best of friends.

Next was Lucas. The boy had blond hair, wore a tan shirt and shorts and seemed to be relatively laid back. His parents were journalists, and the park had been working very hard to keep them from noticing its existence.

Then, there was Marcus. The boy wore a brown shirt, blue pants, had short red hair and possessed a fiery aura to himself. He was on his way to professionally playing football, as the American's called it, so this was unsurprising.

Following him was Michelle. She had hazel colored hair, wore a red shirt and shorts, and was the calmest of the group. She was the one who convinced everyone else to come to the park.

Finally, there were Tristan's siblings. He had six in total, but only four had been able to come. The eldest ones, Drew and Elise, were on a camping trip and would not return for a few weeks, so it was impossible to contact them. Of Tristan's remaining siblings, the first off the plane was Eileen, the eldest of the remaining children. She wore a blue shirt, an orange vest, and tan shorts. She was 15 and made a point of acting as mature as she could for her age. Next was Aiden, who wore a black shirt, red pants, and a tan hat. He was 13 and was usually a odds with Eileen, as he tended to be far more laid back then she was. Following him was Violet. As her name suggested, she wore a purple shirt, along with a pair of yellow shorts and a camouflage patterned hat. She was 12 and was tomboy, enjoying the opportunity to hunt and go fishing, which her parents had only encouraged.* The last person off the plane was Tai, the youngest child. At 10, he wasn't the kind of person you'd see at the park, but he was wise beyond his age and was already reading middle school level textbooks, even though he had only begun primary school. He wore orange pants, a blue shirt, a tan vest and a brown hat.

Once everyone was off the plane, the crew began unloading the luggage. As they did so, however, they looked up at the sky for just a fleeting moment, but only Tristan and Nigel noticed. To prevent them from spoiling the surprise with a sudden outburst, the crew had been informed of the park's residents and were asked to keep them a secret until Tristan could explain them to his friends personally. So far, nothing had gone wrong, but the crew were now worried the secret would be spoiled via rogue pterosaur. Fortunately, none were airborne at the moment.

Once the crew entered the plane, Alice decided to start up a conversation.

"So, Tristan, why did you invite us here? I was looking forward to enjoying the summer in the Mediterranean, so you better have a good reason for me as to why I had to change my plans."

"You hadn't even booked your flight yet," remarked Vera.

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!" roared Alice.

Vera responded with a stuck out tongue.

Lucas and Marcus could only snicker at the cat fight that was about to ensue. Michelle, however, did want to know the answer to Alice's question, as did Tristan's siblings.

"Yeah, why did you invite us over here?" remarked Michelle.

"Well, first I you guys to meet one of my dad's friends."

Then, Tristan gestured to Nigel.

"Everyone, this is world famous zoologist Nigel Marven."

Everyone stared at Nigel for a moment, until something clicked in Alice's head.

"Wait, you mean THE Nigel Marven, the man on Shark Week and the star of Ten Deadliest Snakes with Nigel Marven?"

"The same."

Alice's response could best be described as SQUEE. Vera was dumbfounded by this, as was everyone else.

"Wait, you know this guy? And you watch Shark Week?"

"Guilty on both accounts and I am not ashamed to admit it."

"... okay," remarked Marcus, "But that still doesn't answer Michelle's question."

"Well, my dad offered to fund this wildlife preserve for Nigel, and he needed some extra staff, so I wanted to know if you guys would help."

The group looked between each other for a moment, before coming to a conclusion.

"Okay, we'll help" remarked Violet, "but first..."

"Let me guess, I need to tell you my secret, my dear little sister."

"Yes, but that was annoying. I know that you are hiding something, otherwise you wouldn't ask Violet to change her plans."

"True. Well, the thing about this park is that the residents are... well, big."

"Define big,'" remarked the entire group.

Tristan's response was to look behind the plane, then say a single word:

"Terence."

"Who are you-"

BOOM

The group's thought's were cut off as a heavy footstep shook the world around them. As they tried to find their bearings, they turned around...

And found themselves facing a bull _Tyrannosaurus_.

The group was paralyzed the moment the saw it by combination of fear and surprise. A living dinosaur? Here? HOW?!

Before they could get an answer though, the giant predator walked up to Tristan and let him start petting its maw.

Before they could even have time to comprehend this, the giant predator was joined by a giant horned dinosaur and a sauropod and ANOTHER tyrannosaur.

As the group's minds just started to short circuit, Theo and Alamo approached Tristan. The boy was a very nice keeper, and after seeing Terence get be petted by him, they wanted to be pet as well. They knew the predator would not attacked them, as he wasn't very aggressive and was smart enough not to press his luck too much.

Bistahi had also come to be petted, but he was too mall to present a threat and was also ignored.

As his friends and family watched him pet three giant dinosaurs with dropped jaws, pale faces and bulging eyes, Tristan could only smile nervously.

"Welcome to Prehistoric Park, guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute the group calmed down, Vera was the first to speak.

"You...work...on...a...wildlife...park...with...dinosaurs?"

"Yes, I do, it has other creatures on it from before and after the dinosaurs, and I'm asking if you want to help Nigel and me rescue and care for them. And before you ask, my dad knows about it, HE HELPED FOUND IT."

That shut the group up for a moment.

Eventually, Tai spoke up.

"I'll help."

"TAI!" remarked his siblings, "WHY!?"

"They're dinosaurs. Would you like to be one of the only people in the world to work with real dinosaur, without including birds in the mix?"

That caused everyone to stop and think for a moment.

Alice was the first to come to a conclusion.

"You know what, screw it. I don't care what plans I had, I'm going to spend this summer with dinosaurs."

Everyone else soon found themselves in agreement.

"Well," said Michelle," I guess we've decided on our course of action. So, where do we go next?"

"Well," began Nigel, "we were going to go back in time to rescue some more residents for the park. We're focusing on mammals for this trip and we packed enough supplies for all of you, since we weren't sure if you would come."

"Then let's get going, we can't waste anymore daylight." remarked Tai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel's journey will take his team back to the Miocene epoch, time when a spectacular array of mammals roamed the Earth, some of which left no descendants. His target destination, Miocene North America, saw some animals found nowhere else in this time.

As the (now rather large) team head through portal, they can only wonder what kind of animals they'll encounter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side the portal, the group finds themselves in lush scrubland. The area would resemble a desert, but for the large amount of bushes and sparse grass. A few trees dot the landscape, but they are very few and far between.

"So, where and when are we?" asked Eileen.

"We're in Miocene North America," remarked Tristan.

"This is a time when evolution really started going wild with mammals. You see, this is when grass started to take over the world and changed the fauna that dominated the land from browsers to grazers. Now, let's get stated searching for some animals."

With that, Nigel headed off in search residents for the park, followed by his rather odd looking team.

Unknown to them, however, one creature had already seen the group. It stood tall on two legs and had a razor sharp beak.

For many days now, it had been searching for food. The arrival of new predators had forced it to look farther and farther for food, as otherwise, it would lose it to the new killers.

Soon, it was joined by another of it's kind, a female. If it had been less focused on its hunger, the first beast would have tried to mate with the second, as it was male and it was the predator's breeding season.

Right now, though, its empty belly took priority to everything else. Slowly, the giant feathery killers began to stalk the humans, who were still blissfully unaware of their existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Writing the part with the introduction of Tristan's friends was one of my favorite moments in this story.**

 **Now, the tid-bit at the end of the last chapter was rather vague on what I was going to rescue. Here's why: the Miocene is when mammals probably reached their greatest and most spectacular forms ever, with creatures like Chaolicotheres, Oreodonts, and Gomphotheres appearing on land, while pinnipeds and whales start to dominate the ocean. Yet, despite this variety, this time period is grossly underused in documentaries. As in, I can't recall any documentary EVER giving it that much detail. Therefore, I decided to give the Miocene the respect it deserves and focus on it in its entirety.**

 **In short, this chapter will focus on the Miocene of North America from the beginning of the Miocene to the conclusion of the Miocene. This means that I will be rescuing multiple animals from a time period that is about 20 million years in length.**

 **Therefore, this chapter will be 24 segments long.**

 **Before you complain, I already have 14 of those segments written, with more on the way.**

 **Additionally, I plan to rotate the away team roster, I just wanted to get them introduced. Roatations will begin at chapter 13.**

 **Oh, and the predators who we get a peak into the minds of in this chapter are not terror birds, as _Titanis_ did not appear until the Pliocene. You may want to look up Phorusrhacids on Wikipedia, though, as it will lead you t the group the predators belonged to.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	39. Great American Safari 2

**Nigel and his team had made some headway through the grass, but so far, they haven't seen anything.**

 **Fortunately, their luck is about to change.**

Ahead of them, they see an odd looking creature. It looked like a horse, but it had a longer neck. It was busy eating from a low hanging tree and hadn't noticed the group.

"What is that?" Asked Vera.

"I think it's a _Miotylopus_ ," said Tai, "an early genus of camel."

Everyone stared at him, perplexed.

"I read most of Tristan's paleontology text books."

"... You know what, forget it," remarked Alice,"this isn't really that surprising. Now, how do we catch those?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby, the two predators were still watching. They had been joined by almost a dozen of their kind and were getting very close to the group now. With prey this oblivious, they could eat for days. Still, caution is needed. If they make one misstep, they will have to start this process all over again. For that reason, there had been no fighting over who would kill these strange new prey. Besides, there were plenty of targets, so sharing wouldn't be much of a problem for the birds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, it's feeding time for some of the smaller residents.**

In one of the tanks used to keep freshwater fish, one creature swam amid some reads, searching for food.

Though he had no name for himself, nor any way to communicate one, as he had no vocal chords, the staff had taken to calling him Lonch. He was a _Lonchidion,_ a type of freshwater shark. A native of Hell Creek, he had been rescued on the very first mission Nigel had been involved in. The change of environments had been surprising, but it ultimately did not matter him, for nothing had changed for him.

Well, he did find food more plentiful, but that wasn't much of a change for him.

Right now, though, he was busy watching the keepers that fed him. Right now, they were watching some odd rock that had showed another shark like him. Right now, it was eating something.

While Lonch lacked any idea as to what the humans were doing, a human would realize that they were watching Shark Week. Lonch, of course, was oblivious to this, but he was interested in the shark he saw on what was, unknown to him, a television screen.

Though he didn't know it, he was in for quite a show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a different part of the park, Bob and Suzanne were working on a new exhibit for the saber-tooths. As they had already bred, the breeding pens were no longer needed, which were rather small for their inhabitants.

To this end, Suzanne and Bob had been working on setting up a proper exhibit nearby the breeding ones, as even if the breeding pens were small, the cats would still see them as their territory.

"Now, these are grassland cats," said Bob "so me and Suzanne had made sure their exhibit has plenty of grass, but we're also using some of the nearby forests because they provide shady places for the cats to nap. These Smilodon sleep for up to 18 hours, so I think they'd like a shady spot to sleep."

Nearby, the cubs are switching between watching Suzanne and Bob work and feeding off some meat. Their parents and older sister merely stare at the keeper and vet for a moment before going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: The bit with Lonch was for Shark Week, as this chapter was published on Spacebattles during Shark Week.**

 **I have many more chapters coming up, and the next one should be up tomorrow morning, in about 14 hours.**

 **So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	40. Great American Safari 3

Back in Miocene North America, Nigel and his team had approached the ancient camels. Now that they were closer, they could also see several other animals nearby them. Some of them resembled sheep, others mouse deer and some rats.

"What are the other mammals we're seeing?" Asked Alice.

"I think the rodent things are _Florentiamys_ , while the mouse deer creatures are _Nanotragulus_ ," remarked Marcus. "As for the sheep creatures, they're oreodonts. There are too many species to get any more accurate than that."

"Well, that's good to know," remarked Eileen,"but how do we rescue them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the humans, nor the beasts stalking them, another set of predators were nearby. They too were hunting for prey.

And their actions were about to alter things in the humans' favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, out of the bushes emerged what appeared to be a pack of dogs. The dogs began to chase the herbivores...

... Right toward Nigel's group.

At that exact moment, the beasts stalking the humans made their own advance, revealing themselves as giant birds. They had been forced away from many a kill by the dogs and were not about to lose this one.

Fortunately, Nigel and Tristan were ready for this. They set up the time portal so that the birds would run right through it, then retreated through the portal as the mammal stampede headed toward them, with their team in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present, the group decided to take the opportunity to examine their new charges while they rested.

Specifically, the carnivores.

"I recognize the dogs", remarked Violet,"they're _Arctocyon._ I don't know what the birds are, though."

"They're _Bathornis fricki,"_ replied Tristan,"last of the Bathornis. Think of them as the American Terror birds. The problem for them, though, was that the climate changed, wiping out the animals they ate. The arrival of new predators, like our dog friends here, was the last straw for them. Luckily, they have a second chance here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the pens below, the giant birds the group was discussing were busy digging into a cow carcass.

One of the males, however, was left with a puzzling thought in its head. The animals that they had earlier seen as prey were now offering them food. Why?

Hunger, however, outweighed such thoughts and the male was soon focused on eating once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the marine exhibits, one of the larger residents was resting after a good meal.

To an average person, he would appear to be a regular great white shark. Only closer examination would reveal that he was already _much bigger_ than a great white.

He was, in fact, a _Megalodon._ Nigel had met him in shallow water, along with an _Odobenocetops_ he had been chasing. Now, both were in the park, resting after a good meal.

Though he had no name for himself, the staff had chosen to name him Jaws. Right now, Jaws was searching his exhibit for rivals, even though he had none. Instincts died hard.

Although already a giant, Jaws was still not fully grown. He was only half his expected size, but was growing quite fast.

His search, however, was paused as he neared a reef. Coming to a halt, he opened up his jaws and gills.

Soon, tiny shrimp and fishes emerged from the reef. They began moving through the teeth and gills, searching for available food.

However aggressive a shark may be, it would always humble itself at a cleaning station like this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Like Jaws?

Anyways, read, review, and send me ideas for episodes and OCs.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	41. Great American Safari 4

We now return with your regularly scheduled update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting a quick rest, the team heads back through the portal. This time, they are heading a little later in time, to rescue a greater variety of Miocene mammals.

On the other side, they see that what was once scrubland has now been replaced by open prairies. In the distance, a forest is visible.

"Wow, big scenery change," remarked Marcus.

"Well, this is the Miocene, the time when grass takes over the world," answers Tristan."it first appeared in India in the time of the dinosaurs, but only now is it going to take over the world."

"I'm guessing this is bad for a lot of animals, isn't it?" remarked Alice.

"Big time. Grass is so tough that most animals, like the oreodonts we saved earlier, can't eat it. By the end of the Miocene, they'll be gone. In their place will be animals we'd recognize today, like horses. So right now, let's help Nigel save someone the species that are about to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Bob is taking a break from building the sabers tooth exhibit to deal with the new arrivals. The** ** _Arctocyon_** **have received they're own exhibit, but Bob wants to see if the bathornids will share with the terror birds. Bob has already put the giant birds together. Now he needs to see if they get along.**

The initial exchange is awkward. The terror birds are at least a head taller than their Northern cousins. Nonetheless, the bathornids do not back down.

This causes Phil, the male terror bird, to approach his counterpart and let out a low pitched caw, to which one of the male _Bathornis_ responds with a louder, yet oddly submissive call.

Seemingly regarding the sound with approval, Phil backs off, allowing the bathornids to join him and his mate in feeding on a cow carcass.

"Well, that worked well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park's aquarium tanks, Lonch was not alone with his distracted keepers.

In a nearby exhibit, another shark, named Ironboard, was watching his keepers act the same as Lonch.

As he name suggested, Ironboard was a male _Stethecanthus,_ the Ironboard finned shark. The staff hadn't seen how his back fin worked, but they knew it must have been for mating.

Ironboard had been surprised when Nigel rescued him. He had been watching Nigel feed a giant armored biter fish (his name for _Dunkcleosteus_ ) before trying to get a scared of meat after the giant biter ate a smaller one of its kind. Unfortunately, the armored biter had seen him and red to have him for desert. In an effort to escape, he ended up flying out of the water and onto Nigel's boat.

Taking pity on the giant fish, Nigel had decided to take him home, along with a female of his kind who had been nearby. Now, he was safe and always had the opportunity to mate, but had yet to do so. Still, he liked the present a lot. Even if the humans who cared for him acted odd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, back in Miocene North America, Nigel's team had noticed something.**

At the edge of the forest, something was eating from a tree. It looked oddly like a horse, but with clawed hands.

"Is that a ground sloth?" Asked Vera.

"Ground sloths won't arrive in North America until the end of the Miocene, you dolt," remarked Alice. "That thing is a chaolicothere. I can't say which one, though."

"The only chaolicothere to live in North America is _Moropus,"_ remarked Violet.

"So, can we take it to the park?" Asked Eileen.

"I don't see why not," remarked Nigel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Like my sharks? I found those segments very fun to write. Anyways, next chapter will be up in a few hours. Need to let you see what he's going to rescue,**

 **Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	42. Great American Safari 5

I'm back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group slowly approached the Chaolicothere. Though it was a plant eater, it could still be a danger.

"Why are we walking toward the _Moropus?",_ asked Mitchelle. "I mean, it's a plant eater, right?"

"Yes," remarked Alice," and anyone who says plant eaters are friendly is an idiot. Plant eaters will fight back if hurt, don't you know? For that matter, hippos are the most dangerous animals in Africa and they only eat plants."

"... Point taken."

"Will you guys please quiet down?" Asked Marcus. "I want to enjoy watching the animals. I can see more types of mammals now and you two are ruining the moment."

He's right. Now there is a great menagerie of animals in front of the group. Browsing side by side with the Chaolicotheres are strange giraffe-like creatures. Grazing nearby were more oreodonts, along with what appeared to be small horses and hippos, albeit some of the hippos had horns. They could also see peccaries nearby, along with mouse deer and what appeared to be antelope. Strangely, they could also see what appeared to be llamas, gazelles and giraffes.

Nearby, there was a lake. Surrounding it were a group of musk deer, as well as various throaty carnivores, among them dogs, bears, weasels, giant wolverines, strange bear-dog things,and something that looked like a cross between a beaver and a gopher.

Finally, at the edge of the forest, there was a pack of large carnivores. They were busy feeding off one of the hippos and fighting each other over the scraps.

"What a sight we have here. There's chaolicotheres, horses, bears, rhinosand the giant wolverine _Megalictis,_ and that's only a fraction of the animals we're seeing," remarked Nigel.

"Rhinos?" Asked Vera.

"The hippo things are rhino called _Menoceras and Diceratherium,"_ answered Michelle. "Only the males have horns, and the horns are side by side on there heads."

"Okay, but what are the things eating the dead rhino?"

" _Hyaenodon_ ," answered Violet.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the group observed them, the hyaenodonts continued devouring the dead rhino. They had been lucky to find the carcass in the first place. Prey was plentiful, but they had trouble catching it.

Unknown to the humans, these were among the last of the hyaenodonts in Morth America. They were losing the evolutionary race. The animals they had once hunted were now growing to big, too fast and too well defended to attack. The hyaenodonts would not disappear without a fight, oh no, but where there had once been thousands belonging to over a dozen species, now there were only a couple hundred divided among three species. The future would belong to the true carnivores that already surrounded the hyaenodonts at the watering hole: the dogs, the cats, the Bears, the weasels, and the bear dogs, though the bear dogs would eventually die out.

Unknown to the other parties, the seven _Hyaenodon_ at the carcass were not alone. Over a dozen more were approaching from inside the forest, for the smell of blood had gone far in these plains. Ever since the rhino had died four days again from internal bleeding, the predators had been attracted to it.

And unknown to anyone, be they the great predators at the carcass, the animals at the lake, the feeding herbivores, or the humans watching them, one more group of animals were watching. The saw the rhino corpse.

And they would fight any animal they saw to take it for themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, some of the animals were acting in interesting ways.

In the Therizinosaur exhibits, the American scythe lizards were exploring new sources of food. Bob is watching and taking notes.

Slowly, one of the giant scythe lizards walked toward the river that ran through its exhibit. Then, it jumped inside. Bob was worried at first, until the animal broke through the surface and started swimming like a master. Occasionally, it's head would did down below the surface, only to come back up with a mouth full of plants.

"That's new, but not unexpected. You see, giant grounds sloths were built just like these animals and they were feet swimmers. I guess they share the swimming trait too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the marine exhibits, one predator was searching for a resting spot. It looked like Lonch, but bigger.

This was Hybod, a _Hybodus._ Nigel had rescued the beast while in the Jurassic seas durin Sea Monsters, along with a few other males and females. Right now, most were resting in the corrals to avoid predators, as they were always cautious of predators, even if the predators weren't around.

Unknown to the shark, he and the other sharks were some of the most liked exhibits in the park, if for no other reason than because they were _easy_ to care for. Sharks may have changed genetics over millions of years, but their appearance and behavior hadn't, so anything that worked for modern sharks worked for them.

But Hybod was oblivious to that fact.

...Not that he _cared_ , though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby the front gates, one resident was far from home.

On a prairie by the holding pens stood the park's sole _Elasmotherium_. He had secretly left his exhibit when on of the keepers forgot to properly lock the gates on his paddock. Now, he was grazing here.

While he enjoyed the plant, he couldn't help but feel discomfort at the temperature. His warm fur meant that he was at high risk of overheat in the warmer parts of the park, but the smell of fresh grass had been too attractive for him to ignore.

Right now, though, he didn't really have anything else to discomfort him. I mean, it's not like a giant herd of animals were about to pass by right now, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Miocene America, the group was working on a plan to rescue the animals. They had already set up the portal. Nearby, the rest of the hyaenodonts had appeared and were fighting the others over the carcass.

"So, what next?" Asked Michelle.

"Well-" began Marcus.

At that moment, several huge creatures burst through the trees. They had giant humps and were the size of bison. Additionally, they had a coarse layer of fur covering them.

The most obvious trait on them, tough, was the four large tusks in their mouths.

"Oh dear," remarked Nigel,"those are entelodonts."

"Let me guess: they eat meat?" Remarked Lucas.

"They eat whatever they want!" Remarked Tai.

Tai is not the only one the hogs from hell have made nervous. All of the herbivores are ready to bolt now.

Nigel, however, sees an opportunity. Taking some rope, he starts running toward the rhino carcass.

"IS HE INSANE?" Asks Vera.

"He's done this a dozen times already," remarks Tristan, "so not really."

 **Still, Nigel is about to run head first into a battle of the uglies. Let's hope his luck still holds.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, that's not looking good.**

 **Yes, America really did have rhinos in it. What are the odds?**

 **Before you ask, the entelodonts are Daeodon shoshonensis, as it was the only one contemporary to the animals hyeanodon are an indeterminate species that survived into the** ** _very early_** **Miocene (most were extinct by this point).**

 **Read and review. Poll will be up soon.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	43. Great American Safari 6

As the herbivores proceeded to panic, Nigel ran toward the carcass. The distracted predators failed to notice him tie the rope around the head of the dead rhino, then start running away.

"Open the portal!" He shouted.

Wasting no time, the group did as he ordered. Just in time, too. The herbivores finally decided to bolt, as did the drinkin carnivores. Shortly thereafter, the hyaenodonts and entelodonts realized their carcass was being stolen and followed the stampede toward the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, a recently arrived Bob could only watch as a titanic group of animals bursted through the portal. Unknown to him, the wooly thing was also watching, absolutely confused by the bizarre turn of events.

It wasn't alone: the other wooly rhinos had also escaped their exhibit and had witnessed the insanity that had just occurred.

Meanwhile, Bob had calmed down , put the new arrivals in holding pens and was asking Nigel where he wanted the animals. He was interrupted, though, when he saw the wooly rhinos interacting with the rhinos Nigel had rescued.

The hairy beasts stared at their smaller kin for a moment. Then, they started grunting at each other. This continued on for a moment, then the unicorn rhino used his horn unlatch the gate for the mini rhinos' pen. The mini rhinos joined with their giant cousins and started to walk away.

"Well, I guess we know where to keep those fellers," remarked Bob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the animals were sorted into their new homes. Nigel decided to take a rest for the day and let the crew get settled into their new homes. After they did so, they had dinner and prepared for bed.

Before they went to sleep though, Tristan had a surprised for them. He took them out to the ocean pens, avoiding the sharks and giant sea monsters, until the reached an empty exhibit.

Tai was the one to ask the obvious question.

"What's going on?"

He was answered when something flew through the sky, then exploded in a brilliant starburst. It was followed by many, many more.

All over the park, everyone watched the brilliant plumes explode across the sky. Even the bugs, amphibians and fish managed to see the blasts.

"I got Nigel's permission to use an empty tank for this," remarked Tristan. "Happy Fourth of July!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: This episode was originally written and posted on Spacebattles on the 4th of July, hence the 4th of July segment.**

 **Anyways, Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	44. Great American Safari 7

So, here's your next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting a good night's rest, Nigel's team went back through the portal. Once again, the scenery changed. Now, there were no forests in sight, only grass and the odd tree filled up the otherwise barren landscape.

"Why are there fewer plants now?" Asked Vera.

"The ice ages are coming," remarked Alice,"the water is getting locked up in the poles, som there isn't enough rain for the trees or bushes to grow."

"...ok, now let's get going!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, the new residents were settling in nicely. With the rhinos taken care of, Bob can focusing dealing with the other new comers.

The _Moropus_ were the first to get a new exhibit. As they were similar to the therizinosaurs, so was there exhibit. In fact, their exhibits were adjoining, allowing the mammals to meet their reptilian counterparts.

So far, no problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the aquarium, Lonch was enjoying a good meal. The keepers had thrown in some fish for him to enjoy, and he had savored every last bite.

Now, though, he needed to rest. Any good crevice would do. Though he didn't know it, the one he ultimately chose had other perks.

The minute he fell asleep, tiny fish emerged from the rocks and began to swim up to him. These were cleaner fish, and they were searching for a good meal. Dead skin, parasites, it did not matter, they would eat it regardless of what it was.

The keepers who observed this could only smile. Those fish had only been introduced a day before and were already making the residents more comfortable in their homes. It looked like they were proving to be a wise investment.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN:Read, review, vote on the poll and all of that. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	45. Great American Safari 8

Back in Miocene America, Nigel's group was already on the trail of more animals. Before them were footprints of creatures they'd seen before, as well as some new ones.

"I don't get it," remarked Tai, "why are all these footprints so familiar?"

"Well, we didn't travel too far ahead in time. We're only 3 million years later in time than we were last time. There are a lot of species in this time that we can rescue, so we don't have to jump around too much," remarked Tristan.

"Fair enough," said Alice.

Ahead, they noticed a bird flying in the sky. It resembled a vulture, so maybe something had died up ahead. If so, then they had a chance to rescue a new type of predator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, back at the park, several of the other newcomers are getting settled into the park. For most of these creatures, Bob has decided on a simple housing plan: rather than build a bunch of small exhibits, he'll put them all in a much larger exhibit. This one will hold all of the Miocene herbivores, including the oreodonts, camels and horses.**

 **So far, its working quite well. The herbivores are exploring their new home with great interest.**

Besides easing in the transition from past to present, it also gives them a chance to meet some of the other residents, such as their modern cousins. The most obvious one is the meeting between a group of _Desmatihippus_ and their descendants, _Equus_.

Some of the horses, though, are more interested in a different resident of the park. Nearby is an orange colored, armored animal. From its bony eyelids to its clubbed tail, its clear this is an ankylosaur.

There early horses have met Anky, one of the park's _Ankylosaurus magniventris_. Anky's colors are a form of sexual display, contrasting the drabber black and yellow of the other sex. Ironically, despite Anky's bright coloration, she is a female ankylosaur.

Bob is watching over this. He's slightly worried for the horses, and for good reason.

"Those ankylosaurs are really asocial. They keep away from everything, even each other. We let them have free reign of the park, because what would attack them? Not even Map, our _Mapusaurus_ , goes anywhere near them."

Luckily, Anky is wiling to play nice. The horses are unable to present any threat to the armored reptile, and she knows this. So, aside from a few angry bellows when the horses get too close for comfort, Anky simply ignores them in favor of eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the Miocene, Nigel's team has found what they are looking for.

Before them is, yet again, a giant herd of mammals. Many are familiar, but some are new. Among the new ones are what appear to be tapirs.

"Well, looks like we found a mix of what we caught last time," remarked Alice.

"OK, but how do we catch them?" asked Lucas.

"Well," answered Nigel, "I'm not sure yet, but I don't think we can count on what happened last time. _Hyaenodon_ is extinct in North America at this point in time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ironically, while Nigel is correct about a certain group of carnivores being extinct, there are a group of predators that might be able to help them.

Though, looking down on their prey from 2000 feet in the air, neither party is aware of how they could benefit each other. Not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Anky's colors are based off Saurian's Ankylosaurus, as is her aggressive behavior. As for her being more colorful than laes, which have the WWD color scheme, in several species of birds, the females court the males.

Oh, and three guess as to what the giant flyer that was watching the group is. Just saying this now, though: IT IS NOT ARGENTAVIS. It is in the same family as Argentavis, though.

So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	46. Great American Safari 9

Back in Miocene North America, Nigel's team is still working on their plan of attack. There in luck: the terrain favors them. Behind the herd of animals is a steep hill, to their right is a lake and a dense forest is on their left. If the can get the herd to run, they'll head right toward them.

Unfortunately, they can't get into position to do so: there are too many large herbivores in their way.

"Well, this sucks," remarks Marcus.

"Don't be a pessimist," remarks Violet.

"Then how are we supposed to get the animals running toward us?"

Before Violet could reply, everyone heard a loud screech. It was coming from above them.

Looking up, the group saw what appeared to be a flock of giant condor-like birds FLYING RIGHT AT THEM.

And, if the stampeding herd of animals was anything to go by, so had their quarry.

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" exclaimed a stunned Violet.

"NEVERMIND!" Answered Marcus.

While they shouted, everyone else was panicking, except Nigel, Tai and Tristan. They were setting up the portal.

Just before the stampeding mammals hit the group, the portal opened. The group took the chance to run, as did the enormous herd and the birds that ad chased them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, Bob could only stare at the stampede that had come through. In his head, he was starting to get annoyed with Nigel. A stampede at the end of a mission was one thing, but multiple times in the same mission was quite another one.

"Nigel, are you insane? I'm going to run out of holding pens at this rate and you'll still have more animals to bring back."

"Sorry Bob, its just that there are a lot of animals we can rescue from this time period. But really, I'll give you more heads up next time."

"Alright, fine. But I think your team needs a rest," answered Bob.

Nearby, the youngest members of Nigel's team had collapsed from exhaustion, while the veterans were not much better.

At this, Nigel sighed. Looked like Bob was right, they'd need a rest now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

 **AN: Well, that was hectic.**

 **Also, the bird's genus will be revealed in a later segment of this chapter.**

 **Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	47. Great American Safari 10

I'm back. Also, surf's up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving his heat exhausted team a chance to rest, Nigel gets ready to go back to the Miocene.

This time, though, he has a different set of targets to go after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, the world changes once again. This time, it is a flood plain with no forests at all, save a few near a large body of water.

Around the group, there are plants of all sorts, as well as numerous herbivores. Yet this is not what catches the groups attention the most.

The detail that captures the groups mind is merely one all have smelt before, but were not expecting to encounter here:

It's salt. More specifically, it's sea salt.

"Are we by the sea?" asks Michelle.

"We are," remarks Nigel. "This is modern day California. You see, the Miocene was when the Pinnipeds, that is, seals and sea lions, started to diversify, so I wanted to try and bring back some for the park."

"So we're looking for sea lions," remarked Alice. "well, let's get moving."

Before the group can move at all, though, they notice that one group of herbivores has approached them. They resemble hippos, but have tusks unlike any other creature in existence.

Nigel is quick to identify the beasts.

"They're _Desmostylus._ They might look like hippos, but these guys are from a different family entirely. These creatures were around in the Oligocene, and they'll live all the way to the end of the Miocene. I'd love to rescue, but I don't think we can. IT might alter the environment too much."

Just as he finishes his sentence, though, Nigel notices something. Behind the herd is a group cats. Not a pack, per say, but it appears that these cats have been drawn together by the smell of food.

"Those are _Pseudaelurus_. They're the ancestors of the saber-tooths and all of the cats we know of today. And I think that they are after this herd."

Now, Nigel has bigger problems than time. If the herd stampedes in panic, the group will be caught in the crossfire.

Seeing no option, Nigel quickly set up the portal.

The minute it activates, the cats burst out of hiding. Panicking, the herbivores stampede through the portal, with the cats following soon after.

"Well, that was unexpected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Bob deals with the new arrivals, Susan is checking on some of the park's older residents.

Specifically, she's checking on the Edmontosaurus. The herd has been becoming restless, and Suzanne wants to see why.

When Suzanne arrives, two of the hadrosaurs are bellowing at eachother. They add to this with displays of the fleshy combs on their heads. The display is impressive, but its cler that neither is backing down.

Then, one of the dinosaurs charges. The other soon responds, and the Earth shakes as the giants collide. From there, the herbivores struggles to try and push each other over, neither willing to back down.

As the fight drags on, both animals grow tired, and the battle goes from a wrestling match to a fight to shove the other over. Several other hadrosaurs have come to watch the spectacle, cautious and at the same time curious about the battle of giants.

Eventually, one of the giant herbivores tires and is forced down. The victor trumpets into the air and turns toward the watching hadrosaurs. After a moment, two break off and approach him. Both, while still brightly colored, are significantly more plainly skinned than the victor.

"Now I get it. This is a mating battle. The two we saw fighting were males. It looks like the winner gets the most females. It's really something spectacular to see."

As the victorious male leaves with his mates, the loser slowly brings himself to his feet and sulks off. Unnoticed to the male, a female is following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in Miocene California, the sun has started to set. On a beach not far from where they arrived, Nigel and crew are setting up camp. As the do so, they get to meet some late arrivals.

Nearby, a group of seal lions have taken up camp near the group. They are cautious of the newcomers, but haven't tried to evict them.

"What are these things?" asked Tai.

"They're _Allodesmus_ , one of the earliest sea lions," answered Alice. "These guys are probably getting read to rest for the night."

"ok."

With the sun setting, the group gets ready to sleep.

Unfortunately, it also means they don't get a chance to see a large fin passing through the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review. Also, more than just _Desmostylus_ went through the portal.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	48. Great American Safari 11

Here we go again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the sun rises, the group gets back to work. First, though, they go back to the present to retrieve something useful

As midmorning approaches, several Allodesmus begin swimming out into the open ocean. Before they get far, though, they are startled by the arrival of something they have never seen before: a boat. Across its bow are the words Ancient Mariner.

"Where'd Nigel get the boat from?" asks Michelle.

"It the one he used on Sea Monsters," remarks Alice.

While the teens enjoy the ride, Nigel is already looking for sea lions to catch. There are plenty of targets to choose from, but none are getting close to the boat, thinking it might be a predator.

Luckily, Nigel has one way around this: bait.

"Now, I have fish up here on the deck, and the _Allodesmus_ know this, cause they've been staring at the deck for a while. I'm not going to throw it into the water like a seal trainer, otherwise they might go away. Instead, I'm going to try and lure them on board with the fish, and hopefully, some will stay aboard with us, giving Prehistoric Pak its first sea lions."

Just then, Nigel hears a loud caw. Looking up to the mast of the ship, he finds himself looking at the park's _Pteranodon_.

"Oi, Pterry, see anything?' he asks the pterosaur.

The pteranodont responds by shacking his head in the 'no' gesture.

"Well, keep watching. (to crew) You see, we trained him to be our spotter. He sees something, he squawks to us and we start looking for trouble. I think he's hungry right now."

Nigel promptly throws the pterosaur some fish, before turning toward his younger recruits.

"Listen, I'm going to try and bait the Allodesmus into coming aboard the Ancient Mariner, so don't panic if they start jumping onto the boat.

"THEY ALREADY STARTED THAT!" remarks an annoyed Michelle.

To Nigel's surprise, five of the pinnipeds already have. One of them, though, is significantly larger than the others.

"I think that group's a male and his harem. This male, he isn't that big yet, must be his first time in breeding season. This is great for us, it means we can start breeding these animals the minute we get back to the park."

Suddenly, Pterry starts squawking. Nigel looks around, but doesn't see anything in the water. Then, suddenly, several large shapes fall out of the sky and join Pterry on the top of the Ancient Mariner, causing the boat to rock for a moment, spooking the ancient pinnipeds and the crew. Luckily, neither man nor beast plunges over.

Nigel takes a moment to examine the new arrivals. There are seven of them, and they appear to be giant hybrids of gulls and pelicans, with toothy beaks. Fittingly, all of them are staring at the fish Nigel brought.

"Whoa, what a surprise. These are _Pelagornis_. Scientists aren't really sure who these guys are closer to: its either storks and herons; or ducks and geese. Still, I'm surprised to see them here."

The birds are STILL looking at the fish. before they can react, though, Pterry starts pecking at them. This gets them to back down, but they don't fly off. They won't give up an easy meal just yet.

Meanwhile, more pinnipeds have started jumping aboard the Mariner. Most are female, but when the occasional male arrives, a dominance battle breaks out. The young male refuses to be second to any of the challengers, and so far, he hasn't lost.

Suddenly, several giant shapes jump on the boat. This causes the boat to sink for a moment, but, to everyone's surprise, the boat doesn't rise again.

It looks like the boat is reaching its weight limit.

Nigel quickly takes stock of the new comers, as does Tristan. The rest of the group is trying to keep the ship from capsizing.

"What are those?" remarks Alice, perplexed by the arrival of the new creatures.

"They're _Pelagiarctos_ and _Neotherium_. They're early varieties of walruses," replies Tristan.

The newcomers arrival has not gone unnoticed. The pinnipeds already onboard seem to forget about their early dominance battles and unite against this common foe. The walruses, though, are not backing down. They don't try to attack, though, and seem rather edgy, even nervous.

"They're not fighting with the _Allodesmus_ ," remarks Tristan. "That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

"Why," asks Vera, "I think its good they aren't fighting."

"It would be," replied Tristan, "except that these walruses normally see our sea lion friends as _food._ The fact they aren't fighting means that something else is holding their attention. So what is that?"

Just then, one of the ship's crew calls down Nigel: Something's showing up on the sonar. Going down to check it, Nigel finds a couple dozen blips appearing on the screen.

"What is that?" he wonders.

Quickly, they activate the ROV. This takes a little while, as the machine hasn't been fully fixed from when a mosasaurs ate it. Luckily, it is soon active, revealing the source of the disturbance:

Its a pod of whales. Or, rather, several pods of whales belong to various species.

"Well, this is amazing," remarks Nigel. "I can see so many whales out here, its spectacular. Now, there are many species of whale today, but, during this time period, there were more than 20 different genera of whales in the oceans. There were sperm whales, like the _Aulophyseter_ we're seeing right now, and there are also dolphins, such as _Loxolithax_. This is truly a time of success for the whales."

The presence of the whales might also explain the behavior of the early walruses.

"Maybe the walruses were fleeing the whales. After all, they're no match for a grown sperm whale."

Unfortunately, interest in the whales has distracted Nigel to other issues.

Namely, that one lone dot has appeared on sonar.

And its head right toward the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the park, Bob is dealing with Nigel's newest arrivals.

For once, it isn't too much of a hassle.

At the park's beach, Bob is watching the _Desmostylus_ graze. The creatures are joined by one of the park's modern residents, a group of flamingos.

"Now, these fellers aren't actually too hard to deal with. You see, I wasn't sure if they ate sea plants or water pants, so I put them in an estuary, which has both. Turns out, they can eat both. So no problem there."

Just then, another of the parks modern residents (an osprey), flies by the herd and snatches a fish out of the water, spooking the herd for a moment and sending them into a panic. They swim around for a few minutes before realizing that they have nothing to fear and return to feeding.

Bob can only laugh at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the ocean pens, one of the older residents is acting odd.

It's Jaws. Normally, he moves rather vigorously around his exhibit, always searching for food and rivals. Now, though, he's slowed down for some reason. Something has put him off, but the staff doesn't know what.

Unknown to the staff, Jaws instinct is talking to him. Its warning him that something new is about to happen, and that what happens next will probably be very important to his survival. What it is, though, eludes both him and the staff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Miocene California, Nigel is still watching the whales, and his team has joined in.

"They're amazing!" exclaimed Michelle, and the rest of the teens and younger members had to agree with her: the whales were indeed amazing. Some were just swimming, others were chasing after fish and the occasional pinnipeds. So far, though, they hadn't caught any.

Then, Alice noticed something. Due North of them, all of the whales, pinnipeds and fish were swimming right toward them.

"Hey, look at this."

Turning North, everyone watched as the marine creatures swam first toward them, then below them.

"Wonder what spooked them," remarked Lucas.

Then, the boat shook. It listed on its starboard side but, thankfully, didn't capsize. Lucky, too, as some of the pinnipeds crew members had almost fallen overboard.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" screamed Vera.

"I'm not sure..." answered Tristan.

Then the boat shook again. Again it listed starboard and again it righted itself. Then, the bow of the boat started to raise into the air. The cause was soon apparent: several sea turtles had some how catapulted themselves onto the boat.

Nigel and his crew were getting worried not. Whatever was hitting them was big and clearly didn't like them. Additionally, the extra 'crew' were now in real danger if they fell overboard. So, to prevent that, Nigel threw some fish into the crew areas of the boat. Sure enough, the pinnipeds flowed, with the teens shoving the turtles in after them, much to the turtles' distress.

Just in time, too, as a THIRD impact hit the boat. This time, though, the attacker jumped out of the water during the attack, revealing itself to be a great white shark.

Well, it would be one, except that it was significantly bigger than a great white.

The newest staff could only stare confused at the giant predator, unable to recognize it out of fear. For the older staff, though, it was a familiar, if unwelcome, face.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" yelled every single one of the younger recruits (well, except for Tristan).

Nigel could only answer with one word, but it was more than enough to convey just how much danger they were in.

" _Carcharocles_ _megalodon_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Uh oh, that isn't good. Also, cliffhanger.

Anyway, I checked, and yes, all of the animals I've portrayed in this segment are from Miocene California (thank you Fossilworks). Seriously, check out that website, its every detailed about fossil sites and what specimens have been found in them.

And yes, the _Pteranodon_ is named Pterry.

So, read and review. Again, I am still accepting OC's.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	49. Great American Safari 12

The finally to the watery segment of this chapter is here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group could only gawk at Nigel. _Megalodon_? The _T. rex_ of the sea? THE ORIGINAL MEGA SHARK?!

Alice rather succinctly describedtheir thoughts.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE ON A BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WITH THE BIGGEST PREDATORY SHARK TO EVER LIVE?!"

"Well, yes," answered Nigel.

"WHA-Well, I can deal with that," answered Alice.

Everyone, even Nigel and Pterry stared at her. Rather hilariously, even the shark did so.

"...What? It's a giant shark. This is something Nigel has swam with before, so I think we can do this."

At that moment, the shark resumed it's pounding of the boat. The crew, deciding it was time to leave, started the boat, only to end up pursued by the shark and its fleeing prey.

"HOW!?" asked everyone else, including Tristan.

"Well, how does this boat travel through time?"

"It makes the portal open right in front of it," answered Tristan.

"Well, then open the portal and go through. Preferably with some of the whales."

"WE ARE BEING CHASED BY THE BIGGEST KILLER SHARK EVER! AND IT IS FOLLOWIN US LIKE A TORPEDO! IT'S Practically RIGHT BEHIND US! HOW DO WE LOSE IT?!" asked an understandably ticked off Vera.

"Well, we don't," answered Alice.

"..."

"Well, if we are being chased by a giant shark, why not take it home with us. I mean, it'd make a great catch."

"...how are-"

"Look, how far does the portal open ahead of us, Tristan?"

"...500 meters."

"And will it stay there if we turn?"

"...Yes.."

"And it can be opened to any of the aquatic holding pens,right?"

"...Yes but..."

"Then all we have to do is open it, turn, let the seals, fish and whales swim through it, close the portal, get the mega shark to charge at us, open the portal again, slow down really fast and let its momentum shoot it into the portal, close it, then open it again to get back to the park."

"... I don't believe it, but that might work. I didn't think that you'd think this up, though."

"I have my moments."

Sighing, Tristan went down to the bridge to inform Nigel of the plan, as Nigel had been asked to help with navigation when the debate started. Though surprised, Nigel gives the plan the go ahead.

Just then, the sonar picked up something: it turned out that, in the effort to evade the mega shark, the group had ended up heading back toward the shore.

And they were running out of water FAST.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Alice, who had just arrived on the bridge. Nigel responded by pointing toward the rapidly approaching shore.

"oh... START THE PORTAL, YOU IDIOT!"

Though surprised, the captain did as he was asked. Then, to his surprise, Alice tilted the wheel VERY far to the right, moving them away from the portal. While monster shark followed the boat, the other animals did not and ended up through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, Bob and Susan could only watch as a massive influx of marine creatures arrived into the aquatic holding pens. Their expressions said it all: what was Nigel up to _now_? And how were the kids involved?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the ancient sea, the shark was gaining on the boat.

"WHY AREN'T WE GOING FASTER?!" exclaimed Michelle, who had just arrived on deck.

"If we go any faster, the shark might avoid the portal. Thus, we need to go at a speed where it won't catch us, but won't be able to stop itself from entering the portal"

Just then, the group noticed that the shark was RIGHT BEHIND THEM. It was looking out of the water, eyeing them hungrily. Needless to say, everyone was rather unnerved by this. Then it dived down again and started to rapidly gain on them. This was the finishing surge for the killing blow.

It was also exactly what Alice wanted to happen.

Alice promptly killed the engines while simultaneously activating the portal. The sudden stop of the engine cause the boat to lose much of its speed, allowing the shark to surge toward them.

Unfortunately for the sea king, it was moving TOO fast, and sailed right below the boat, into the portal, which promptly sealed behind it.

The group, recovering from both their fear, surprise and, in some cases, motion sickness, let out a collective sigh of relief, before activating the portal and heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the group returned, they helped get the new residents into their new enclosures, then decided to retire for the day. The stress had proved too much for them to handle for the moment.

For once, even Nigel was resting. This adventure had just been too much for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This was one of my favorite scenes to write in the story.

Now, just so you know, the original series never rescued any marine creatures because the portal could only work if stationary (or so I heard). Obviously, this can not be a restraint on the sea portal, as you can't stop the motion of the ocean. (or the sun in the sky).

So, read, review, like, and send me OCs ideas and suggestions for future episodes. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	50. Great American Safari 13

I'M BACK!

Alright, lets get this segment started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking the afternoon to rest, and acclimate the new residents, the rescue team returns through the portal.

Once again, the surroundings have changed. Barring the odd tree and shrub, the whole environment has become grassland. The air is thick with the scent of numerous flowers, along with the odd insect. Very far in the distance, a sparse forest is visible, with a lake nearby.

"Why are there fewer trees now?" asked Tai.

"We already went over that," answered Michelle, "the ice caps are forming, and as they do, they're trapping enough water to dry out the whole world. Grass needs less water than trees, so forests give way to prairies."

"Alright. Well, then lets go and find some prairie critters!" replies Tai.

After taking a moment to laugh at his enthusiasm, the group begins their search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, the newer residents are getting settled in. Among the quickest to settle in are the Pelagornis, who have taken up residence within Pterry's exhibit.

Which is the entire coastline.

The observing Bob can only smile as he watches.

"These birds are some of the easiest residents we have to care for: they live the same way pelicans and cormorants do, so all they need is a pool to drink from, oceans to feed in, cliff to nest in and some nest material, and then they do the rest."

The birds, oblivious to this, have already started building nests.

While these birds aren't breeding yet, the nests act as safe havens, helping them calm down in their new homes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the deep water exhibits, Suzanne is preparing to transfer the parks newest shark into her permanent residence.

"I didn't expect Nigel to bring back a _Megalodon_ , at least not yet. But, that doesn't really matter now. Anyways, we've decided to move her into Jaws exhibit. She isn't too much bigger than he is, so hopefully they'll just stay away from each other. If not, well, we have plans for that. First, though, we need to check her for parasites. If she has any, they'll need to be removed."

The Megalodon, meanwhile, is focused on the chum in her holding tank. As the largest shark ever, she'll need to consume a colossal amount of food each year, rivaling even the _rex_ family. For now, though, the biggest issue is making sure she's parasite free.

"Since Nigel didn't get a chance to name her, I've decided to call her Megan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby, an older resident is enjoying his own meal. He, too, is a predator, but of creatures FAR smaller than what MEgan would eat.

HIs appearance is rather interesting: he resembles a plesiosaur, but with a much shorter neck and massive skull, pegging him as a pliosaur. Stranger, though, is his mouth: instead of the shark teeth most pliosaurs use for hunting fish, cephalopods, crustaceans and other sea reptiles, this one has fine bristles in his mouth.

The staff have taken to calling him Bristle-Tooth, and he is a _Cetosaurus:_ the last known pliosaur and the first one discovered to be a filter feeder. He and his mate belong the only known reptilian species of filter feeders, making them spectacular catches for the park.

In the rich, plankton filled waters of the park, Bristle-Tooth and his mate are thriving. In their home time, they were already a dying breed: millions of years before, their predatory relatives had gone extinct, out competed by the mosasaurs. The elasmosaurs had more luck and managed to survive with the sea lizards, but the filter feeding pliosaurs did not have such luck. The increased volcanism had begun to pollute the seas, killing off great clouds of plankton. Five years before Nigel had arrived, they had seen dozens of their own kind in the inland sea, but only a week before Nigel had embarked on his first mission, they were sure they were the last of their kind. The rest had either starved or migrated to find greener seas.

They still remembered the day when Nigel had rescued them: they had been following a small hoard of plankton toward shallow water, desperate for a meal. Swimming with them were the elasmosaurs and spinosaurs, attracted by the fish that were eager to steal the pliosaurs' meal. The mosasaurs, seeing such a great gathering of prey, joined in, hoping to kill one of the reptiles. Before any of the marine reptiles could react, though, a large wave forced them into the shallows.

Water that was too shallow for the great marine reptiles.

Stranded here, the marine reptiles desperately tried to return to the sea, their hunger forgotten. They used their fins, normally meant for maneuvering or swimming, to try and pull themselves back into the water. In the end, though, this was a pointless effort: the sea reptiles were too big to escape.

For a few minutes they lay there, slowly suffocating under their own body wait. Then, when they assumed that they end was upon them, they saw a strange sight: a two legged creature, with fur atop its head and strange skin on its chest and legs. When it approached them, all of the creatures that it was a scavenger, trying to get a quick meal. Even the might spinosaurs were powerless here, as they had injured their legs and could barely walk even without an injury. So, beyond a token growl, the giants did nothing to defend themselves. As far as they were concerned, they were already dead.

Yet the strange creature, the .. human, did not eat them. Instead, it gathered others of its kind and moved the sea giants through a strange light into this world. Others had fed them and brought them back to health, and now, here they were, in a place where they could live in peace.

Although he could not express his thoughts to the humans, Bristle-Tooth was grateful for their actions. Now, though, hunger pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he began to feed on this rich plankton before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: The Cetosaurus is a made up species of filter-feeding pliosaur. It was added in months ago on the version of the story that was posted on Spacebattles because I wanted to include a large sea herbivore in the first mission, but did not want to use a fish (which would have suffocated before Nigel could rescue it). Chapter 1 has been revised to include the rescue of the Cetosaurus, as well as another fictional species.

Also, I'm posting a poll immediately after this chapter finishes to determine future mission. You may pm me ideas, but the poll will decide when I visit each setting, based on amounts of votes. The more pms I get, the more options will appear.

So, read, review, send me OC ideas and episode suggestions, and vote.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	51. Great American Safari 14

Back in Miocene America, the group has crossed much of the prairie. So far, though, no luck.

Then, Tai notices something ahead of them.

"Look, pronghorn!"

Sure enough, ahead of the group is a pronghorn. Or, rather, 4 pronghorns, all staring at them.

"Wait, there are pronghorns?" remarked Michelle.

"They're _Merycodus,"_ answersAllice.

"okay, no need for sass."

Then, the group hears a low bellowing noise. Turning around, they see a spectacular sight.

Ahead of them are a herd of elephants. Or, at least, they look like elephants, but with straighter tusks, which are also VERY long.

"Mastodons," remarked Nigel.

"those are mastodons?" asked Lucas. "But they aren't furry."

"They are the earliest mastodon, _Zygolophodon,_ and these prairies are warmer than the tundra, so why would they need so much fur?"

"Point made."

As the group watches, they see that the mastodon are not alone. Following them is a herd of assorted animals, including several horses, rhinos and even some _Moropus_.

Additionally, behind the herd are several types of predators. With so much meat moving around, few would pass on the chance to get an easy meal.

Just one glance at the predators tells the group they won't need much effort to catch the animals.

The team quickly begin setting up the portal, much wider than they have done before. Luckily, Bob set up a larger holding area, seeing how many animals they've been bringing back.

Once the mastodons at the front of the herd are close enough, Nigel activates the portal. The sudden sight surprises the herd, which soon prepares to turn around.

Suddenly, a bear dog howls. It means business, as do the other predators.

Now faced with a near certain chance of death, the animals run toward the portal, followed closely by their pursuers.

Soon, every last animal is in the park.

The group can only smile at the ease of the capture.

"Well, that was easy" remarked Nigel as the group headed back through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Bob is dealing with the new arrivals. The biggest concern right now is the mastodon herd, as it includes several calves.

"Now, these mastodon are the animals I'm most worried about. You see, the elephant matriarch might try to force them off, and that could lead to all sorts of problems. I really don't want to try and break up a diel between the tusked beasts, so let's hope that everything works out smoothly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Fun fact: Zygolophodon is big enough to give Paraceretherium a challenge as the biggest land mammal on Earth. I thought you all would like to know that.

Anyways, Read, review, like, send me OC and episode ideas and vote on the poll (its on my profile). This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	52. Great American Safari 15

**Sorry for being late, let's get this show on the road again.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After going back to the present to retrieve some supplies, the group heads back to the Miocene, only this time, to a more recent segment.

Now, they are once again at the shores of the Pacific, but this time, it is noticeably colder than it was before. All they can see in an endless shoreline, with hills to their right and ocean to their left. The smell of brine fills the air.

"Let me guess," remarks Violet, "we went further forward in time and the ice caps have gotten bigger."

"Yes, but we've also gone farther North", answers Nigel.

"Really?"

"Yes. This is modern day Oregon. We're much closer to the Arctic Circle now, which had made the cold far more noticeable than it was earlier."

"Ok," remarks Alice, "we're farther North. Can we please finish this conversation soon?"

"Why?" asks Tristan.

"One, it's COLD; Two, I don't like the smell of brine and Three... Something is looking at us."

Surprised by her last statement, the group turns to looks at where she is staring... only to find themselves looking at a Chaolicothere.

"Is that a _Moropus_?" asked Tai.

"No, those are extinct now. That's a _Tylocephalonyx_."

"But I thought there weren't any other Chaolicotheres in North America?" asks Violet.

"You're wrong." answers Marcus.

Just then, the group hears the sounds of branches breaking to their right. Turning, they find an entire herd of Chaolicotheres, as well as many, many, MANY mammals grazing nearby.

"This is getting ridiculous," remarked Vera, "WHY ARE WE SEEING SO MANY ANIMAlS?!"

"I don't know," remarked Nigel," but I don't see why we can't rescue them."

With that, the group gets to work setting up the portal, failing to notice the large silhouettes in the water behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile, back at the park, Bob is dealing with the Zygolophodon. It's much harder than he expected it would be, as they act just like the titanosaurs_.

"These mastodon are a bigger problem then the titanosaurs: not only do they wander around quite a bit when looking for food, but they also have those long tusks. Right now, my biggest concern is what will happen if they meet the elephant herd. While the matriarch may have been accepting of Martha, I'm not sure how she'll react to a whole new herd."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Unknown to Bob, his fears are about to be realized._

Near Mammoth mount, one of the Mastodon has been attracted to a set of trees by the smell of fruit. Joining her is her male calf. While he has already been weaned, he still relies on his mother for protection.

The main attraction for the mother is a set of Paw Paw trees, which contain the largest fruit native to North America. Ironically, this type of tree would have been one of the favored treats of the American Mastodon, but now, with the mastodon long gone, these fruits simply land on the ground and rot.

For the mother, though, this is a feast worth enjoying. After taking a quick bite out of one of the fruits, she begins to scour the ground around the trees, searching for more of the fruit. Her calf, sharing her love of the new food source, also searches for any fruit he can find.

Just as he has his trunk around a good piece, he suddenly feels something else pulling on the fruit, which is soon yanked from his grasp. Turning, he finds himself facing the elephant calf. The two calves stare at each other, surprised to see an animal so similar, yet so different from themselves.

Then, the mother mastodon notices the elephant calf. Turning toward the female, she wonders where the calf's herd is, as there are no others nearby.

A loud bellow interrupts her train of thought. Turning toward it, she finds herself facing Martha and the elephant Matriarch.

Immediately on the defenseive, the female mastodon places herself between her calf and the new proboscidians she has encountered, eady to fight to protect her young.

Her fears are moot, though. The elephant and mammoth merely look at the two calves before going back to grazing. After a few moments of straing on cautiously, the mother follows suite and goes back to looking for fruit, albeit staying very close to her calf this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Montanaspinus exhibit, a male mastodon is enjoying a refreshing treat. Within the exhibit is a supply of delicious plants growing in the stream the spinosaurs feed in. The mastdon, attracted by an appetizing meal, knocked down the wall to access the succulent plants.

The spinosaurs response to this is indifference, as they have no reason to fight the mastodon. Monty, however, notices the hole in the fence and approaches to investigate.

After looking at the hole for a moment, he walks outside and begins to explore the rest of the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, that isn't good.**

 **Also, this adventure and the one immediately following it is the only time all of our younger cast will show up in one episode for the foreseeable future, as that way I can spend more time characterizing them as individuals.**

 **So, read, review, send me episode and character ideas and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	53. Great American Safari 16

Here we go again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Miocene Oregon, Nigel's team has finished setting up the portal. Now, all they need to do is get the animals through it.

"So, any volunteers for bait?" asks Marcus.

"These are plant eaters", remarks Violet, "we won't make good bait for them."

"Then how do we get the m through?"

Before anyone can answer the question, though, something on the hills roars. Turning to face it, the group finds themselves facing an abnormally large group of bears.

"Oh great, now we have bears to deal with," remarks Alice.

The bears, however, do not seem interested in the group, or any of the prey animals. There prescence, however, is making the herbivores nervous, and many are already starting to back away.

Seeing an opportunity, Tai activates the portal. The holes in the fabric of the universe spooks all of the animals, but the fear of predators motivates the herbivores to retreat through the portal. The bears, curious about the great swirling mass, soon follow through.

"Well, that was easy," remarked Lucas.

"It was... Why do I have a feeling things are going to get bad now?" replied Vera.

Just then, the group heard panicked splashing coming from the water. Turning around, they found themselves facing an unbelievably strange sight: a herd of Desmostylus and various pinnipeds charged at them, as did an UNBELIEVABLY large pod of baleen whales. The aquatic stampeded of animals made land fall, with the Desmostylus and the pinnipeds quickly (and rather clumsily) charing through the portal. The whales, though, were stuck.

"... Why did those whales just beach themselves?" asked Alice.

The minute she said that, a huge shape launched itself out of the water and landed right next to the whales, causing the group to jump backwards in surprise.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" remarked Michelle.

The group quickly looked at the animal in front of them. It looked like a dolphin, but was far bigger than the average bottlenose.

It was also hard to not notice the giant horn on its snout.

"That is a Macrodelphinus, the giant narwhal dolphin. They're apex predators, but dolphins are normally social, so why is this guy..."

As soon as those words left his mouth, roughly thirty more dolphins promptly jumped out of the water and splashed down next to the group.

"... Okay, this is getting ridiculous. WHY IS IT RAINING DOLPHINS?!" yelled Tristan.

The minute he said that, one of the dolphins tried to bite him. He promptly jumped out of its way.

"Great, now how are we gonna rescue these things?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Back at the park, the new arrivals are settling in. Bob, having grown used to the massive influx of animals, is busy working on transporting the new animals to their exhibits.

Unfortunately for Bob, this prevents him from noticing that Monty has approached the time portal. The giant predator stares at it for a moment, then enters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, the group is currently dealing with the rather angry dolphins.

Everyone is either dodging the Macrodelphinus or trying to get the whales through the portal. Unfortunately, the killer dolphins are making moving their plankton eating cousins a difficult task.

Just then, Monty emerges from the portal. As he does so, one of the Macrodelphinus grabs Tristan's leg. The spinosaur stares for a moment, before charging and pawing the dolphin, mistaking it for a giant fish.

This allows Tristan to break free and run, and also focus ALL of the Macrodelphinus attention on him. The dolphins promptly try to gang up on the spinosaur.

Being aquatic animals that are beached on land, the results are comical.

This buys time, though, for Nigel and his crew to retreat through the portal, gather extra park staff to move the whales and bait to distract Monty, and quickly bring home the giant cetacean horde.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A few hours later, Bob has the whales settled into their new homes. The Macrodelphinus have sunken their teeth into a large piece of chum, while the baleen whales, which turned out to be Cophocetus, are busy skimming through a plankton cloud.

Monty has been returned to his exhibit, while the rest of the team takes a moment to rest.

Their mission isn't over, though. Not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: The Macrodelphinus scene was one of my favorite ones to write. Their reason for attacking will be elaborated on later.**

 **Also, Macrodelphinus was around at the same time as megalodon and would probably have competed with it for food. That makes three giant predators in the Miocene oceans (Livyatan, C. megalodon and Macrodelphinus). I think there is one more, as well.**

 **Additionally, while I am still accepting OC's, please put them in reviews. Originally, I wanted them in PMs, but after looking up Prehistoric Earth and seeing Natha's reasons for having them in the reviews, I foundmyself in agreement. And yes, I am accepting animal companions too. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THIS WILL BE A CARBON COPY OF PREHISTORIC EARTH!**

 **Finally, if anyone would like to beta this story, PLEASE PM ME OR TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! I NEED A BETA!**

 **Read, review, send me ideas and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	54. Great American Safari 17

**Alright, time to get this story rolling again!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **After a short rest, Nigel's team returns through the time portal. This time, they decide to head toward a more humid landscape**.

On the otherside of the portal, the group finds themselves before a huge swamp. The sounds of frogs and insects fill the air, as does the rather repulsing smell of the swamp.

"Where are we now?" asks Alice, "Florida?"

"Yes. This is Florida, 12.7 million years ago" answers Tristain.

"Well, then, it hasn't changed too much, has it?" remarked Vera.

"No, it hasn't. NOW LET'S GO FIND SOME ANIMALS!" remarked Tai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

 **Meanwhile, back at the park, Suzanne is checking on the** ** _Macrodelphinus._** **She's heard about what the team had to go through to get them, and she might have a theory as to why they acted so oddly.**

To test it, she simply examines the dolphin's sides. Sure enough, she finds what she was looking for: exposed indents where the animals ribs are.

"This is what I was worried about. These whales are starving. They must not have eaten for months when they arrived at the shallows, and beached themselves out of desperation to get food. That's the only reason they'd risk leaving the water to attack a land animal."

 **In the wild, animals like these would likely have ultimately succumbed to their hunger and died. Here, however, they will get a second chance**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, back at the Terrror Bird Exhibit, Bob is working on a new project.**

 **The Bathornis have been acting odd in their exhibit, and Bob thinks he might know why.**

"Now, these birds always stay near the river in this pen, even when it gets really hot in this part of the park. Now, normally, I'd need Nigel or Suzanne's help here, but I've read about these birds. As it turns out, Bathornis preferred living in Wetlands. Nigel asked us to prepare some new exhibits for wetland animals, so I might as well kill, or, rather, save, two birds with one stone: I make some knew exhibits and give these guys a swamp to live in.

 **Only time will tell whether or not Bob's plan works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Miocene Florida, Nigel's team has found an interesting sight.**

Before them is a tropical estuary. Amid the plains are some horses and other animals, while in the water, strange grey shapes are moving about.

For Nigel, it's an amazing sight.

"I don't believe it. Those grey things are manatees. I'd forgotten they'd reached North America by this time."

 **Now, though, comes the hard part: as the manatees can't move onto land, and the horses won't like to go into the water, he'll have to use the portal creatively to rescue both groups.**

Fortunately, though, Nigel came prepared for this. After getting out his portal sticks, he hands Tristan a second set on a pair of buoys.

"I brought the marine portal in case more whales showed up, but it will work well enough here. Now, go and set this up in the lake, while I set this one up on the ground. Everyone else, help me build a funnel to get the animals herded toward the portal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Nigel's team gets to work, however, something else is already starting to act.

Hidden away in the brush, a group of hunters is watching the group with curious eyes. NEver before have they seen the strange creatures that are now gathering sticks for some reason. Perhaps they are food, perhaps not. Either way, the long toothed predators are about to find out.

And they are not the only ones looking for a meal. In the water, several armored shapes have begun moving toward the manatees. These ancient predators care not for the humans, especially when a more substantial meal presents itself.

One thing's for sure, things are about to get problematic for the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: I'M BACK!**

 **Anyways, I finally got this part up. From here on out, expects the speed of posts to pick up. I WILL FINISH THIS CHAPTER BEFORE OCTOBER IS OVER, SO DO NOT THINK OTHERWISE.**

 **Also, I'm now accepting animal partners for OCs, in the same vain as Nathanoraptor and Drew are for Prehistoric Earth. Same rules apply, but I am also accepting theme music for each character.**

 **THIS INCLUDES ANIMAL PARTNERS!**

 **So, read, review, send me OC and creature ideas, and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	55. Great American Safari 18

**Let's see how our heroes are doing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approaching the water, Tristan carefully lowers one of the aquatic portal sticks into the water. Nearby, Vera does the same with the other. Within a moment, the portal soon flares to life.

Turning toward the manatees, Tristan pulls out some grass from the river bank and offers it too the manatees.

"Now, we're in a time well before the first hominids appeared, much less walked upright, so these guys have never seen humans before. That means they're wary of us, but don't have any real reason to fear us. So, hopefully, I can use this grass to get them to come through the portal quietly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Tristan works to gather the manatees, Vera takes a look at the team on the land. They've almost finished building the funnel toward the portal. Soon, they too will need to bait the herbivores.

A quick glance toward the plant eaters reveals that the group is not entirely composed of leaf eaters. Among them are several types of dogs, a few other predators, and even what appears to be a group of saber toothed cats. Standing side by side with them were horses and what appeared to be camels.

While admittedly odd, the composition of the motley herd is not surprising. Predator and prey will come to a momentary understanding when thirst outweighs hunger. And given the hot and muggy environment the group is in, it is unlikely the truce will break anytime soon.

Then, suddenly, there's a loud splash from the river. Turning, Vera stares wide eyed as the she sees Tristan fighting with some kind of crocodilian. Worryingly, more are on the way. The manatees, panicked by this action, flee toward the portal, sending them to the safety of the present.

As the beasts of the land finally notice the struggle, Vera can only wonder what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Just before the attack_

Tristan's plan had paid off. The manatees, having lost most of their initial fear, had decided to approach him and the portal. Some tried to snatch the grass out of his hand, while others had examined the portal. Three of the gentle creatures had already entered he portal.

He took a moment to glance

Just then, Tristan noticed something new. Approaching the group was what appeared to be a grey colored log. Oddly, though, it had a rather narrow front end. Along with a yellow

 _'Wait, longs don't have eyes... OH, SON OF A-'_

Before he could finish that thought, the log burst toward him, revealing itself as some kind of crocodilian. It charged toward the manatees. Not wanting to lose any potential residents of the park, Tristan swam toward the predator and grabbed onto its mouth.

With the most dangerous part of the animal dealt with, Tristan maneuvered himself so that he could hold the crocodilian between his legs. By the looks of its snout, it looked like a gharial. Based on his knowledge, there was only one crocodilian in the region that looked like this and lived here: _Gavialosuchus._

 _'But wait... gavials only eat fish'_

Then Tristan remembered that he had seen a few baby manatees in the group he had encountered. Turning toward them, he was relieved to see that they had retreated toward the portal. For now, at least, they were safe from harm.

Just then, a loud splash made him turn around. What he saw made his heart sink: more crocodilians were headed toward him. Even if they couldn't eat him, it wasn't unlikely that they would try to kill him.

 _'I wonder if the rest of the team is having any problems.'_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back on land, Vera was worried about Tristan. He surely couldn't hope to survive against that many crocodiles. Quickly, she decided to inform the rest of the team.

She never got the chance, though. Suddenly, seven large shapes emerged out of the brush. They looks like saber toothed cats, but they had strange growths on their lower jaws. They're arrival sent the drinking creatures into panic, sending them toward the funnel in a mighty stampede. The strange cats followed, eager to sink their fangs into fresh meat.

This kind of even would have been wonderful, except that the team was still in the funnel. The rest of the team quickly beat a retreat, activating the portal as they did so. Before the stampede could hit them, the portal flared to life, sucking in both the panicked plant eaters, the surprised predators, and the hungry cat-like creatures.

Relieved that one crisis had been solved, Vera turned back toward the water, only to nearly be knocked over as Tristan ran past her, carry the aquatic portal sticks in one arm and the strange crocodile in the other. Following him were more of the crocodilians, desperately trying to catch up. The crocodilians had not eaten for some time, owing to a recent storm wiping out most of the fish, and they were not going to pass up a meal when they saw one.

Taking advantage of their hunger, Tristan ran straight through the portal, with his stalkers soon following him through. After staring on in bewilderment for a moment, Vera signaled for the others to head through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Back at the park, the new residents were quickly split up. Of note were the camels, and the saber-toothed cats.

"Now, you see, these cats with the funny things on their lower jaws, aren't actually cats. They're barbourfelids. They're in the same family as cats, but they aren't too closely related. These fellers must be _Barbourofelis_ , they're aren't any other barbourofelids known from the region you went back to."

Then, Bob turned his attention to the other saber tooths the group had saved.

"These must be _Nimravides._ These really are saber tooth cats. What were the odds of you rescuing false and true saber tooths in one go?"

The group, for the most part, can't really muster a response. Though, to be fair, it was probably because Alice actually seemed to be trying to figure out the odds.

Then Nige looked at the camels.

"These must be _Aepycamelus._ These creatures were the giraffes of their day: high browsing herbiovres, using long necks and legs to reach their food."

The tan furred creatures briefly stared at Nigel, before continuing with their meal. For now, at least, they didn't have fears to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Thank you Groudon65 for the suggestions, they were very appreciated. More suggestions are now being accepted, so don't be shy!**

 **So, read, review, send me OCs, animal partners and suggestions; and vote on the poll.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	56. Great American Safari 19

**Alright, let's get going!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **After getting the new residents moved in, the team begin the next part of their adventure.**

 **This time, though, they're in for a rude surprise.**

On the otherside of the portal, the world could not be more different from the one in their previous visit.

Gone were the mangrove trees, gone were the rivers, gone was the mud, gone was the grass. In their place was thick, sandy ground, a few odd trees, a tiny gully, and, tellingly, many, many, _many_ types of cactus.

"So where are we now?" asked Violet.

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Tristan. "This is Arizona. We're home."

"...I thought it would be different." remarked Vera.

"Me too," replied Tristan.

"Well, at least this is something we can deal with," remarked Marcus. "NOW LET'S GET MOVING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Bob's seeing the results of his work.**

In the newly made swamps, the newest residents of the park were quickly settling down. The _Aepycamelus_ were digging into the trees, the _Barbourofelis_ and _Nimravides_ were digging into fresh meat, while the _Gavialosuchus_ were floating contently in a river.

Nearby, the _Bathornis_ were exploring their own swamp. Some were taking drinks from the river, while one played in a shallow pool. Nearby, the _Phorusrhacos_ were watching their relatives, unsure how to react.

Even a few of the older residents were benefitting from the swamps. Among them were the _Angulomastacator._ The crested dinosaurs had been given their own little swamp to live in and were already mobbing in quite nicely. Right now, they were sinking their teeth into several water plants. The soft plants offered a greater bit of variety to the animals normal diet, and they were not about to pass them up for anything.

"well, it looks like everyone is happy here. Better get movin', Nigel wants me to start expanding the desert exhibits. I wonder what's coming through next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **While Bob gets out the sand and the cactus, Susan is hard at work elsewhere.**

Suzanne is busy watching several animals in observation pens. Among them are hyenas, bison, and a pair of _Parasaurolophus._

 **It seems the park is having some issues with keeping track of their residents.**

"As it turns out, Nigel ended up rescuing a few more creatures than we noticed. Now, the mammals are hyenas and steppe wisent, or bison as Americans call them. This creatures came through with the Megaloceros and Cave Lion. THe Parasaurs, however, are another matter. YOu see, these ones aren't like any of thee rest in the park. They're full gorwn, too, so that means they aren't just an immature phase of our other ones. We found them with the _Edmontosaurus,_ so these might actually be an undescribed species from Hell Creek. If they are, then this is an amazing discovery."

The parasaurs, oblivious to Suzanne's remarks, lie down to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Miocene Arizona, the team has made an interesting discovery.

Following the gully down river, they find themselves facing a herd of rhinos, along with what appear to be camels, albeit **_much_** bigger. The herbivores stare at them momentarily, before going back to feeding.

"Aren't those rhinos Teleoceras?" remarked Tai.

"They are, but I don't know what those camels are," answered Michelle.

"They're _Titanotylopus,"_ answered Tristan, "some of the largest camels to ever live."

"Why are they so tall, though?" asked Vera.

"They're the American version of giraffes," answered Alice. "They grow so tall because it lets them feast on the treetops, meaning they don't have to compete with things like horses for grass."

Just then, a low bellow resounded. The herbivores looked up for a moment, before promptly deciding to move down river. Their pace was relatively relaxed, indicating they weren't afraid of predators.

"Wait, where are they going?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know," remarked Nigel, "let's follow them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the humans, rhinos and camels on the ground, they were being watched. From a nearby ridge, a group of predators were staring down on them. Yet curiosity, not hunger motivated these creatures. They had just finished eating a horse when they first saw the humans. The strange creatures had perplexed the predators at first, but now, fear had given way to curiosity, and they were quick to follow the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, it looks like our heroes have a tail.**

 **Now, to address some questions:**

 **1\. The reason why the Bathornis live in wetland areas is because, according to my research, they preffered wetter areas to drier ones, as it meant they were not competing with their giant cousins, Paracrax, for food.**

 **2\. The youngest known fossils of Parasaurolophus date back to 74.5 million years ago... except for one set of remains from Hell Creek. However, this is a rather patchy fossil and might not even be a lambeosaur. Still, I decided to give it the benefit of doubt and include a pair of paras from hell creek.**

 **3\. There is only one setting left to visit before the Great American Safari ends, so for those who are tired of waiting, the end is in sight.**

 **SO READ! REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR CHARACTERS AND EPISODES! READ OTHER PREHISTORIC PARK STORIES!** ** _AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!_**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	57. Great American Safari 20

**Well, let's get going. Time to see what's happening to our team.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the team notices the large herd begin to slow down. Curious, they circle around the herd to get a better look, careful to avoid looking suspicious to the plant eaters.

When finally manage to get around the herbivores, the results are stunning: Before them are so many animals of all shapes and sizes. Among them are horses, dogs, and even what appear to be mastodon. All of them surround a shrinking lake. A few weeks ago, it would have been huge, but now, it is barely larger than a cul-de-sac.

"Well, this is certainly spectacular," remarked Nigel. "Their are so many species here, it's truly a spectacular sight."

"So, what do we do now?" asks Alice.

"...Can we just take a moment to enjoy the view?" asks Violet.

"Well...actually, that's a good idea. Let's just watch," answers Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a little ways away, the group's tail has also noticed the lake. The smell of fresh water proves to be a greater motivator than curiosity for the predators, for they abandon their observations and make toward the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The first thing that tells the team that something is off is when several of the drinking animals' ears suddenly go up at once. They are followed by several animals breaking away from their drinking and turning toward where the rhino and camel herd came from. Some animals become restless and start to move away.

Turning toward the path the had taken, the team finds themselves staring at a pride of cats. By the looks of it, they're saber tooths.

"What are those?" asked Tai.

"They're _Machairodus,"_ replies Nigel,"an early saber-tooth. These guys are the namesake of the saber-tooth family."

Despite their fearsome appearance, the cats have no interest in the herbivores. They simply find an open spot on the lakeshore and start drinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Bob's hard at work making the new desert exhibits. Unfortunately, some of the residents are acting up.**

Bob is moving a wheel barrel full of rough stones near a fence, only to be surprised by an angry Protoceratops.

 **And** ** _not_** **by the most likely subjects.**

"Argh, these little ones are nasty ones," remarks Bob. "It's funny, but even thought they were rescued with the raptors, they aren't really the problem. The raptors moved in just fine. The spend most of the day resting, so we hardly have any trouble from them. These little frilled fellas, though, really don't like me getting near their pen. I think they're building a nest. At least, Suzanne does."

 **Fortunately, Bob has a workaround.**

A nearby keeper comes out holding a red flag. The ceratopsian shifts its attention toward the new comer, obviously agitated. Unlike bulls, the color red _is_ agitating toward ceratopsids.

This gives Bob the chance to get his wheel barrow back and leave the area. By the time the dinosaur realizes what has happened, Bob has already left

 **Sometimes, old tricks still work.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Pretty short chapter, even by my standards, but I needed to make sure that I keep up my personnel schedule.**

 **Also, some notes:**

 **1\. Machairodus really is the namesake of the saber tooths, as their family is called the machairodontines.**

 **2\. Velociraptor was mostly determined to be a nocturnal animal, hence why it is described as such in this chapter.**

 **3\. The protoceratops' behavior was based on modern boars, hence the aggression.**

 **4\. If you forgot, the Velociraptors and Protoceratops were rescued before the park was made, and arrived at the halfway point of Chapter 3.**

 **5\. Though it hasn't been mentioned yet, there is one other proboscidean by the watering hole in Miocene Arizona.**

 **6\. This is at Groudon65: While I do plan to rescue Deinocheirus, Tarbosaurus will not be rescued with it. I'm saving him for when I rescue a certain type of lambeosaur. ANd sorry, but it won't be called Speckles. Alioramus was already planned for that mission, though, and Saichania has been added to the roster.**

 **7\. This is at ZaneAkker: I don't have enough info right now to be able to rescue the Canadian variety of Dimetrodon (I need at least one other macro organism to rescue with it), and Plateosaurus is only a European genus (though their are prosauropod tracks similar to it from the Chinle formation), so I cannot oblige your requests.**

 **Well, that's that.**

 **SO READ! READ! GIVE ME IDEAS! AND VOTE ON THE POLL!**

 **PLEASE DO THOSE! I CAN'T GET ANY BETTER IF I DON'T GET ANY ADVICE FROM YOU GUYS!**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	58. Great American Safari 21

**Here's the next chapter. Really sorry for dragging on this plot thread for so long.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

After watching the animals for a while, the group notices that most of them are starting to move away from the watering hole. Seeing an opportunity, they move to set up the portal.

Carefully, the team circles around the animals, making sure to avoid provoking any of them. Once they're in front of the herd, they quickly get to work setting up the portal. Fortunately for them, the majority of the animals have moved into a position where the available ground forms a natural funnel, so if they can get the animals moving, they'll only have one place to go.

Unfortunately, they don't really have any way to get the beasts moving.

"Great. We've got everything ready, and now we don't have a way to use it," remarks Lucas.

"Any ideas?" asks Vera.

Just then, the group hears a loud trumpeting noise. Turning toward it, they fid themselves facing a strange sight: Before them is a herd of elephants. Only, these elephants have four tusks, with the second set coming out of their lower jaws and being flat rather than round and hornlike.

"What are those?" asks Tai, curious of the new comers.

"They're _Platybelodon,"_ remarks Nigel. "this is really exciting; these should be extinct right now, but I guess a few managed to hang on."

While Nigel's team finds the animals impressive, however, the same can not be said for the other animals. From the smallest rodent to the largest mammoth, every creature is uncomfortable with the arrival of these beasts. Many animals are already starting to get uneasy. Considering how aggressive elephants can be, this isn't surprising.

This proves to be what the team needs. The swiftly activate the portal. The sudden hole in the universe spooks the gathered herbivores, but the fear of the _Platybelodon_ soon wind out and the myriad beasts quickly enter through the portal. Soon, the gomphothere herd joins them, curious as to the nature of the portal. With nothing else to rescue, the team soon joins them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the otherside of the portal, the new residents are already in holding pens. Bob is quick to start counting how many new residents they've got, and he is really getting annoyed.

 **Luckily, he's about to get a break. Only one destination is left for the group before this safari comes to an end.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, looks like this mega-chapter is winding down.**

 **remember how I mentioned back in Mammoth Undertaking what gomphotheres were? This I why. In fact, expect me to start setting up a Chekov's armory soon.**

 **Finally, there is only one arc left before the Great American Safari comes to a close, so get ready.**

 **So, read, review, send me OC ideas, and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	59. Great American Safari 22

**We've reached the homestretch! This is the start of the final segment for this chapter! Get hyped, or let out a sigh in relief, it is your choice!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **After taking a momentary brake, the team activates the portal one more time.**

On the otherside, they find a familiar destination: before them are muggy swamps, filled with many different plants. The sounds of running water, insects and birds fill the air, as do several (rather putrid odors).

"So, we're back in Florida?" asks Vera.

"Indeed," replies Nigel. "There's something special here I wanted to rescue for the park."

"Well, let's get going then," remarks Alice.

With that, the group begins to head deeper into the swamps. Nearby, several alligators eye them, before retreating to find shade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Bob is settling in the latest group of residents. Force once, the biggest ones turn out to be the easiest.

Bob is in a forested area. Behind him is a lush plain filled with grass, with sevral trees sprouting around a lake in the center of the exhibit. In front of him is a dense forest, with trees of all kinds fighting for sunlight.

Just to Bob's right, a trailer is unloading this exhibit's new residents. The minute the doors open, the Platybelodon herd practically stampedes out of the trailer. Luckily, Bob is well out of harm's way by the time it happens, leaving him safe to watch the animals settle in.

As soon as the calm down, some of the gomphotheres head to the lake to catch a drink, while others begin to browse. One of them has started ripping into a tree, scraping of the bark with his lower tusks.

Bob can only smile at these actions.

"Well, it looks like they're settling in just perfectly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Bob settles in the new residents, Suzanne is examining some of the older ones.

Suzanne is at the Troodon pen. Within it, Troody has begun gathering additional nesting materials, which Rascal begins adding into the nest.

"It's been a little over a week, but it looks like Troody decided that Rascal was a good mate. They've been modifyibg his nest for about three days now, so we think they might lay eggs soon."

However, before Suzanne can get a more detailed look at the nest, Rascal hisses at her. Suzanne, taking the hint, decides to back of for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Late Miocene Florida, the group has reached the thicker parts of the swamp. Unfortunately, this may be the end of the road for them: it appears that a large fallen tree is blocking their path. More worrylingly, the weather has taken a turn for the worst. Dark clouds have rolled in, and already, the group is getting blanketed in rain

"...Well, this is a problem" remarks Marcus.

"Indeed," answers Alice.

Ahead of them, Vera and Lucas try to get the tree to move, to no avail. Oddly, though, the dead leaves on it feel very different from normal leaves.

"Urgh, push harder" remarks Lucas.

"I am pushing," answers Vera.

Despite there best efforts, it won't budge.

"Any ideas?" asks Tai.

"Maybe we could ask the tree to move?" suggests Violet.

"...you're serious?" asks Aiden.

"...Yes, and very desperate."

Nigel, meanwhile, looks for an alternate route around the tree. Unfortunately, it looks like they've reached the end of the line.

"...You know what, I'll give it a try," remarks Alice. Although she says it calmly, the look on her face makes it obvious she's get VERY annoyed

Then she turns to the tree.

"Tree, could please move out of the way."

A moment passes, but the tree does not move.

"...Tree, please move."

Still nothing.

"...GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY NOW!" yells a very obviously annoyed Alice.

To everyone's surprise, she gets a lowe bellow in response.

Then, the tree starts moving. The odd trunk seems to rotate 90 degrees, before promptly raises itself to its original height. Then, it turns to face the group, reveal itself to be a giant mammal.

One with very large claws.

"... I'm sorry?" remarks Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, looks like our heroes are in trouble.**

 **Anyways, here are a few things I wanted to clear up:**

 **1\. Platybelodon's lower tusks, as shown in this chapter, were used as bark scrapers. Addtionally, it had a true trunk, and not the weird flappy nose it gets in most paleoart.**

 **2\. Troody, if you don't remember, was rescued in the first mission, along with two Pectinodon. Sorry if that was not clear.**

 **So, read, review, send me OCs, and vote. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	60. Great American Safari 23

**Well, I do believe we need to see how our heroes are doing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group is now in a very precarious situation. Ahead of them, the giant clawed mystery beast is staring at them, though whether it is in fear, anger or curiosity is impossible to tell, nor does it matter to the humans. Slowly, they back away, trying to avoid looking dangerous. Perhaps it will avoid them if they are not a threat.

Before they can get far, though, the world around them grows bright as a loud bang resonates through the air. Panicked by the sudden lightning strike, the younger members of the team try to bolt, only to trip on one another. While Nigel has been spared this fate, he can only look on in surprise.

Before the team can pull themselves back up, the mystery animal gives a low bellow, before turning around and moving deeper into the forest. It appears that the giant is not interested in eating them.

"Did it just leave?" asks Vera.

"I believe it did," answers Alice, "and I suppose we should follow it. I'm not sure whether or not we will find another one anytime soon."

With that, the group heads after the mystery creature. Above them, thunder rumbles as the sky grows darker still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

 **Back at the park, Suzanne and Bob are examining some of the parks more recent residents. In particular, they've decided to examine the park's fastest armored residents.**

In a small pen on the park's grasslands, Bob and Suzanne are busy feeding the park's _Pampatherium_ and _Propraopus._ The pampatheres and armadillos have wildly different diets, so it is easy for them to coexist.

"It's funny," remarks Bob," but these creatures aren't really that closely related. They split of around the Eocene, but they look so very similar. Act similar too."

Before Bob can continue with his thoughts, though, a load roar resounds through the air, panicking the armored mammals and sending them into a full retreat.

"Come back!" shouts Suzanne, chasing after them.

Bob, meanwhile, turns toward a nearby exhibit. Emerge from the brush is what appears to be a large spectacled bear. It's the park's male _Arctotherium,_ which is among the closest relatives of the spectacled bear. The giant mammal stares at Bob for a moment, before digging into a palm nut in its exhibit. Bob can only laugh at the spectacle it caused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Miocene Florida, the group is still on the trail of the giant mystery mammal. Now, the sky is as dark as night, while the downpour has turned into a vertical flood. At regular intervals, flashes of lightning illuminate the otherwise pitch black underbrush.

"So, what are we following?" asks Vera.

"It's a _Thinobadistes_ _,"_ answers Nigel," the first North American Ground Sloth. You see, the great American Interchange started in the Miocene, and these are some of the first immigrants to arrive from South America. In time, Glyptodonts, terror birds, pampatheres, armadillos and even toxodonts will follow."

Just then, the group notices that the area around them is getting lighter. Looking toward the sloth, they find that the forest has thinned out, giving way to a river.

And surrounding that river is a massive variety of mammals.

Are the far side of the river, a group of horses quench their thirsts while several camels graze on nearby trees. Nearer to the groud, gomphotheres clean trees while peccaries root through the underbrush, hoping to find tasty roots or insects. Meanwhile, several rhinos lazily swim through the rapidly rising water, taking care to avoid the alligators they share the water with.

While everyone takes in the beautiful sight, the ground sloth approaches the stream and begins to drink. It is soon joined by others of its kind, as well as several sloths from different genera.

The group is stunned at their luck. It looks like they'll be able to finish this mission with one last big rescue.

"Well, this is just spectacular," remarks Alice.

"You're right," remarks Vera," it is... I suppose we should start getting the portal ready to rescue these creatures?"

"True," remarks Tai.

Before anyone can get moving though, they hear a sharp whistle coming from the left. Turning toward the sound, the find that Marcus has already set up the portal, on the left end of the river, at the narrowest part of said river.

"...That was fast," remarks Tristan.

"I'm so wet my shoes are filled with water. The sooner we leave, the better."

"...Ok."

"Any ideas on getting the animals through the portal?" asks Vera.

"Maybe if we're lucky, the lighting will spook them into running toward the portal?" offers Alice.

"I doubt it," remarks Lucas," the odds of that happening are extremely unlikely-"

Before Lucas could finish his thoughts, a lightning bolt strikes the forest on the far bank of the river, igniting the trees and sending the nearest animals into panic. A moment later, a second bolt smacks down _very_ c _lose_ to the group, scattering them and igniting several bushes, with similar results to the other side of the river.

"YOU WERE SAYING?" asks Alice.

"Quick, to the portal," remarks Nigel.

The team obliges and makes for the portal, while Marcus readies the machine.

Before he can start it up, though, a third lighting bolt strikes, this time ON THE PORTAL STICKS.

Marcus is sent flying through the air, before landing hard on the muddy yet firm ground.

"MARCUS!" yells the group.

While everyone else goes to check the groaning boy, Nigel examines the portal stick. The good news is that the durable machine is intact. The bad news is that it is offline for a moment and needs time to reboot. Time the group really doesn't have.

Nigel looks back and forth between the team, the advancing animals, and the rapidly spreading flames. If the portal doesn't start soon, they may all be in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Uh oh. Things are really not looking good for our heroes.**

 **Anyways, this is the penultimate segment of this chapter. The one after this will finish the Great American Safari (yay), something I think everyone is relieved to hear.**

 **Now, here is one thing I'd like to clear up:**

 **1\. It turns out Propraopus is actually a species of armadillo. Originally, I assumed it was a creature called a pampathere, a type of extinct animal that looked very much like an armadillo, but reached sizes similar to glyptodonts. Luckily, it turned out that Pampatherium itself also existed at the same time, so for all intents and purposes, both were rescued. Chapter 4 will be edited to account for this.**

 **Just so you know, next chapter is the last episode that will feature a 'next time' ending, as I prefer to keep you guys guessing. Also, expect the next episode to use some REALLY obscure animals. And most of the ones after it, for that matter.**

 **So, read, review, send me OCs and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	61. Great American Safari 24

**THIS IS IT! HERE'S THE FINAL PART OF THIS MONSTROUSLY LONG CHAPTER! LET'S FINISH THIS!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flames are growing very fast now, and the animals have flown into panic. Giant beasts look for exit exit or refuge from their impending fiery doom. Unfortunately for the beasts, the fire has already closed off all other escapes, forcing them to run up river.

Which puts them on a collision course with Nigel's team. And he's hasn't got the portal working yet.

 **In order to keep the portal from being destroyed, should it be overloaded, it will shut down and reboot itself after 30 seconds.**

Just then, a rhino emerges from the river and runs toward Nigel, only to trip and fall mere feet away from him.

 **Unfortunately, it had to do so at the worst time possible. With a herd of paniced animals heading his way, if Nigel can't get the portal started soon, then everyone will be in trouble.**

Three of the camera crew quickly grab and lift the rhino, to keep it from causing any more trouble.

 **While Nigel tries to reactive the portal, the younger members of the team check on Marcus.**

"Are you alright!?" asks Alice.

After a moment of heavy breathing, the barely conscious boy responds.

"...Yes, but I have a...really bad headache."

 **It looks like he was rather lucky.**

Another flash of lightning returns the group to reality, as well as the fact that a stampede of panicked beasts is heading right toward them, along with several of the crew, who are... carrying several manatees?

"Please tell me that the portal is working... also, what's with the manatees?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Nigel, he still trying to get the portal working. The stampede is almost on the group now.

Just as all seems lost, the portal stick's lights flash blue, indicating the portal is ready again. Acting quickly, Nigel places it back in the ground and turns it into the active position. The portal instantly flares to life.

"Quickly, this way!" yells Nigel.=, before charging through the portal, followed by his crew and the massive mammal stampede.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, the panicking animals are quickly moved into holding pens. While most are mammals, a few turtles, birds and crocodiles have also joined the herd. Though odd among the mammals, they are mostly ignored by the panicked creatures.

While Bob just stares at the spectacular group of rescues, Nigel and the younger recruits quickly take Marcus to Suzanne's clinic. He appears to be mostly fine, but it never hurts to check.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day, things have calmed down a bit. Bob has managed to sort the new comers into their exhibits, Troody and Rascal have almost finished their nest, and Marcus has checked out ok.**

In the plains near T. rex hill, Tristan is giving his friends an introduction to one of the park's oldest residents.

"Everyone, this is Martha."

The red haired mammoth looks on at the team, curious of the new keepers. The teens and kids, however, are only able to stare on in awe.

The tension is soon broken, though, when Martha snorts in their faces, giving them a good idea of what is within a mammoth's nose. After looking annoyed for a moment, the group breaks into laughter.

It looks like the new recruits will fit in just find.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next time, Nigel and his team go back 275 millions to Texas to rescue a misplaced synapsid**

 **(Shot of team chasing after a farly large reptile)**

 **But find themselves dealing with some truly strange beasts.**

 **(shot of a herd of large reptiles with comically small heads grazing)**

 **And Suzanne checks on the Edmontosaurus.**

 **(shot of Suzanne with an Edmontosaurus)**

 **But, for now, all is calm at the Prehistoric Park.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Read and Review. Notes and Trivia will be in reviews, seeing as that worked well for Nathanoraptor.**

 **Though, I would like to actually get back into placing a creatures rescued list for this chapter, so here you go:**

 **Bathornis**

 **Daeodon**

 **Moropus**

 **Tylocephalonyx**

 **Zygolophodon**

 **Thinobadistes**

 **Pliometanests**

 **Hyenadon**

 **Miohippus**

 **Platybelodon**

 **Gomphotherium**

 **Teloceras**

 **Aphelops**

 **Megalodon**

 **Aepycamelus**

 **Metaxytherium**

 **Borophagus**

 **Gaviolosuchus**

 **Amphicyon**

 **Megalictis**

 **Macrodelphinus**

 **Koplonomos**

 **Desmostylus**

 **Just so you know, this is only a fraction of the animals rescued, because I really went overboard with what was rescued. So expect a few more to show up in later chapters.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	62. Chapter 9: A Synapsid in a Strange Land

_**There is something missing from our world. The Amazing Creatures that time has elft behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into Prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. He palns to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and his team go back 270 million years to Prehistoric Texas, to rescue an animal that is very far from home. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Prehistoric Park is turning out quite nicely. Already it is home to a dragonfly the size of an eagle, a pair of crested tyrannosaurs, and a herd of Moropus. But now, Nigel is aiming for a smaller prize.**_

In his den, Nigel is examining a photo. It depicts a lizard like animal, albeit with legs such that its spine slopes like a giraffe. Nearby are other photos, depicting similar yet larger creatures.

"I'm very interested in these creatures; they're called Dinocephalians and you could say they are the lost part of our past. Dinocephalians are the group of synapsids that existed in the middle Permian, which means that they came after Dimetrodon and the sphenacodonts died out, but before the rise of the gorgonopsids and dicynodons. As a result, they've mostly been forgotten by scientists. Now, the big famous ones are from Africa and Russia, but the one I'm looking at is from North America. He's called _Eosyodon_ and I would love to have a few of them at Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel makes preparations to rescue the strange synapsid, his newest recruits are busy getting introduced to some of the older residents.**_

Tristan and Alice are at the fence of one of the exhibits. Within is a primordial forest, with thick vegetation concealing what lies within. A cool breeze blows through, indicating this exhibit is close the park's tundra plains. How they exist on a tropical island is still beyond the staff.

Tristan is busy showing Alice how to use one of the carnivore feeding cranes.

"It's easy: you just insert the meat, lift this lever to raise the crane, twist the levers to move the crane, then lower the lever to get the meat put. Now you try."

Alice repeats Tristan's advice for a moment, then tries it out. The results are flawless. Before Alice can get time to bask in her victory, though, a loud hiss fills the air. Out of the trees emerges one of the park's _Sinotyrannus._ Attracted by the smell of blood, the predator digs into the flesh greedily, before running off with one piece of meat. Soon, the second arrives and eats its fill. It looks at the group for a moment, before it too retreats into the underbrush.

"Are they always this ravenous?" asks Alice.

"No, but they're cautious around new faces. When they get to know you better, they'll be less flighty and less aggressive."

Just then, Tristan gets a message on his phone. Taking a moment to examine it, his expression turns inot one of surprise.

"Looks like Nigel is ready for the next mission. Come on, lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _ **Nigel's newest adventure will require him to go back 270 million years to what is now Texas. Here, the seasonal forests and plains were a perfect habitat for this synapsid in a strange land. What else will they discover in this primordial land.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

On the other side of the portal, the group finds themselves in an open scrubland. Tough conifers dot the landscape, and to the east, there is a forest. On a few meters to the west is a large river, glistening in the light of mid-morning.

"So, we're looking for a lizard-mammal thing that was possibly our ancestor?" asks Michelle.

"Close enough," remarked Tai, who was crouched on a log overlooking the stream, watching for any fish. Even if he was relatively mature for his age, he was still a child. Any fish he saw were met with fish faces.

"Please try to focus on the mission," remarked Alice, annoyed with the youngest recruit's behavior.

"Someone's crabby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

The group stared for a moment, surprised at how quickly the conversation how descended into a petty argument.

Unfortunately, this meant that they failed to notice the strange shapes in the water rapidly approaching Tai...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, here's this chapter.**

 **Some, here's some off the bat trivia (most trivia will be in the review section of the last segment of each chapter)**

 **1\. I wanted to show off Tristan teaching his friends how to care for the animals, but I also realized that it might detract a bit from the action, as I have him planned as a permaneant member of the away team. You'll see how I reconcile these ideas after this chapter is finished.**

 **2\. Dinocephalians are an amazing group, but usually aren't seen in fiction. Why? Well, it's simply because the lived in the Middle Permian, meaning they missed out on all of the good parts: they're too late in time to show with Dimetrodon as the first ruling synapsids, and are already extinct by the time of the great dying, which is where gorgonops and its kin got their fame. This is my way of honoring them.**

 **It should be noted that, just because dinocephalians are not well known as a group does not mean they have well known individuals. Moschops, from Carnivores fame, is a dinocephalian.**

 **3\. I may burn through the next six episodes very fast, because I really want to get a certain episode out by Halloween. We'll see how that goes.**

 **4\. This is at Groudon65: yes, it's Mononykus and I will fix it. As for your episode idea, those creatures were already on the roster, but I've decided to incorporate the simultaneous rescue into that mission, so thanks.**

 **Read, review, send me OCs and vote. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	63. A Synapsid in a Strange Land 2

**Alright, back to work!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

As Tai and Alice continue to argue, the shapes in the water continue to move closer to the unaware recruit. As far as they are concerned, a rather dumb animal is offering itself as lunch to these aquatic giants.

Unfortunately for them, Tai isn't inclined to stay in one place.

"Are too!" he yells, jumping toward Alice to emphasize his point.

Before the argument can escalate, though, a loud splashing sound fills the air. Turning toward it, the group finds themselves face a large group of salamanders, albeit ones the size of crocodiles.

Unfortunately for the salamanders, they aren't very fast on land. The group is able to outpace them simply by walking.

"Um, what are those?" asks Michelle, perplexed at the hungry hoard of amphibians.

"They're _Slaugenhopia_ ," remarks Nigel, "the only known temnospondylid from this formation."

"Ok... well, they certainly are odd."

 _ **Indeed, these beasts are odd. Unfortunately, their kind is on the way out. Slaugenhopia is only known from the early Permian. Soon, it will be replaced by other, more advanced temnospondylids**_.

 _ **Which makes it a perfect candidate for rescue.**_

Taking advantage of the amphibians' ponderous speed, the group sets up the time portal. As they finish, the amphibians burst forward, apparently trying to avoid a long chase. As soon as the amphibians near it, it activates, send all of them to the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Suzanne is busy examining the Edmontosaurus. A few weeks ago, she saw several of them displaying toward eachother, with the males occasionally fighting. She believes this may have been for mates. Now, she's trying to see if she's right.**_

Before her, two _Edmontosaurus_ are gathering sticks and leaves, which they pile into a mound on the ground. Occasionally, they stop to feed for a moment, but soon resume their construction duties.

"If I'm right, that might be a nesting mound. Of course, females build nests well before the lay eggs, so the only way to be sure is if we use an ultrasound to determine examine the female. Still, this is an exciting discovery."

 ** _It seems that the park may soon have another success in its breeding program._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _ **Meanwhile, back in Permian Texas, Nigel and his team are back to searching for Eosyodon. So far, though, they have no luck. And already, they're experiencing problems.**_

The open plains do little to protect them from the sun. It is just as hot in Texas now as it will be in 275 million years, and with little shade available, the group is slowly cooking in their own clothes.

"Please tell me there's some shade up ahead," asks Vera.

Before any can reply to her, though, Nigel comes to a halt. Curious as to why their leader has stopped, the younger recruits circle around, and are surprised by what they see.

Before them is a large lizard-like creature. The animal has no real defining traits, other than that it has a t _iny_ head compared to its body.

"What's that?" asks Lucas.

"I'm not sure," remarks Tristan, who is having trouble examining the large reptile.

To further complicate matters, the animal promptly walks off, disappearing behind a hill. The group is quick to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and Review.


	64. A Synapsid in a Strange Land 3

**Here we go again.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group is still on the trail of the gaint lizard. For a ponderous beast, it is surprisingly stealthy.

Fortunately, though, it finally comes to a stop, allowing them to get a better look at it.

The reptile has grey skin, with a pink underbelly. Aside from its small head and fat body, these are its only distinguishing features. Ultimately, the make for a rather drab animal.

However, it isn't alone. It has come to stop at a large lake, where several more of its kind have joined it. Some are drinking from the lake, while others browse on nearby ferns. All in all, it is a rather calming sight.

"I think I know what these are," remarks Nigel.

"You do?" asks Vera.

"Yes, these are _Cotylorhynchus._ They're the most well know member of the caseids. They were the biggest animals of their time and probably didn't have predators. They didn't last long after the early Permian, though, as they now had to face animals that could eat them."

 _ **While that is sad news for these reptiles, it also makes them good residents for Prehistoric Park.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _ **Back at the Park, Bob is dealing with the giant amphibians. Surprisingly, he's not very perturbed by them.**_

"I'm actually fine working with these creatures. Might seem odd, but they still have a relative around today: the giant salamander. And I've worked with those before. They also act a bit like crocodiles, which just makes them easier to care for."

Right now, Bob is moving the salamanders into their new exhibit: a deep pond connected to a shallow stream. Along the sides are plenty of rocks to bask on and ferns to hide in. The few that have entered the exhibit are already seeking cover.

Smiling, Bob watches as they make themselves at home.

Then, a rumbling noise fills the air. Turning toward the source reveals a crocodile, albeit one with a VERY THIN SNOUT.

Bob can only chuckle at this sight.

"That's one of ours ghavials. These are the most harmless crocodilians of all: all they can eat is fish. They're harmless."

After staring at their modern analogues, the _Slaugenhopia_ return to settling into their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

 **Back in the past, the team is putting their plan into motion.**

Acting fast, the group quickly heads down and starts setting up both the portal and funnel to force the animals through. There is one problem, though: they don't have any bait.

"How do we lure them in?" asks Marcus.

Before he can get a response, Nigel notices something odd. Gesturing toward a nearby hill, the group turns and stares: on it are ten large reptiles. They appear to be almost skin and bones, which highlights the short sails on their backs. They look very hungry, and if their bared, sharp teeth are any indication, they're carnivores.

"Are those _Dimetrodon_?" asks Violet.

"No, the sail is too short. These must be Tappenosaurus," answers Nigel "And they might have solved our problem."

Eyeing the caseids, the carnivores quickly move around to force them toward the portal. This isn't out of any altruistic feeling, though: the funnel the group made around the portal makes it an easy location to snatch a prey animal.

Once all of the creatures are in positon, they charge, sending the fat herbivores into panic. As they approach the portal, the hunters converge on the caseids, though it is less of a pack and more of a hungry mob. Before they can sink their teeth into one of the beasts, the portal flares to life, sending them all to the present.

As the rest of the team celebrates the victory, Nigel notices something: running away from the portal is a reptile no bigger than a dog. Could this be their quarry?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review.


	65. A Synapsid in a Strange Land 4

**I WILL NOT STOP YET!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **As soon as the portal is closed, Nigel calls the team up and tells them about his discovery**

"It looked a lot like the classic image of a dinocephalian, so I think it might be our target."

After some quick discussions, the group decides to follow his plan. They strike out to search for the small beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Bob is settling in the new arrivals. After giving the hungry sail backs some meat to fight over, he begins moving the caseids into their new home.**

"This fellers are actually pretty easy to care for: they don't really have any complex social patterns yet, so a pen with food, water and some shade is fine for them.

If their reactions are anything to go by, the _Cotylorhynchus_ agree with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Suzanne is busy in her clinic. They've managed to sedate the female** ** _Edmontosaurus_** **and are giving her an ultrasound**.

"Careful. We don't want to aggravate her right now."

A little bit of searching confirms Suzanne's hopes: In one of the dinosaurs oviaries, an egg is developing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Permian Texas, Nigel's team is still on the trail of the runaway reptile. This time, their having mor luck: the animal often takes breaks to rest, allowing them to keep pace with it.

Still, this leaves the answer to one question outside of the group's knowledge: where is it heading?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review.


	66. A Synapsid in a Strange Land 5

Almost done! I WILL MEET THIS DEADLINE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

The group continues on the trail of the synapsid when, suddenly, the creature stops. The group takes a moment to check and see if any predators have show up, befor returning their focus to the synapsid.

The dog-sized mammal like reptile then charges forward into a set of bushes. One moment later, a group of tiny lizard like animals burst out, fleeing for their lives. As the dinocephalian gives chase, several more of its kind emerge, along with an even bigger group of predators, all after the tiny lizards.

"What are those?" asks Lucas.

"The little reptiles are some kind of captorhinid, which were ome of the first true reptiles, while the bigger predators are some type of dinocephalian. I guess more than one was native to North America," replies Nigel.

But while these animals are rather odd, they present an easy rescue for the team. But how to save them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the present, Bob is dealing with one of the park's older residents.

Bob is on the shores of _Deinosuchus_ dip. Nearby, the residents are busy basking after a good meal. But they are not the focus of Bob's attention.

On the shore of the lake are a pair of _Ankylosaurus._ The giant armored dinosaurs are taking the opportunity to quench their thirst. IN spite of their proximity to the giant carnivores, they pay them no mind: their armor is too thick to tear from.

The crocodiles are not the only ones keeping their distance. The armored titans are fairly distant from each other, wary of their powerful tail clubs.

 **Unlike other residents of the park, _Ankylosaurus_ are extremely territorial, regardless of gender. So even those these two are male and female, they'll keep their distance for now.**

"Those two have been a bit of a problem for us: they've wandered out of their exhibits half a dozen times now, and they're just too hard to put back in. I've decided to just let them win this time and call it a day. I've named them too: Abrams for the male and Patty for the female."

It looks like the titanosaurs will have company on their journeys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Bob watches the temperamental ankylosaurs, Suzanne is busy giving another resident a checkup.

Suzanne is at the holding pens, watching the her team try to reign in the male Quetzalcoatlus.

"There's something spectacular about these giant pterosaurs: they're so much bigger than we are, but they're much faster than you'd expect. It's really exciting, actually. Right now, we're trying to get to see how fast they can run."

Just then, the radio starts up, and BOb is the one talking.

"Suzanne, can you come by the Deinosuchus pond? We need help with some of the crocodiles: they're getting agiated and I don't have enough meat to distract all of them."

"All right, I'm on my way." (To keepers) "Tie him up for now, we need to make sure that he doesn't run away. But don't tie him up too tightly, he's a rather delicate creature."

Obliging, the vets carefully tie up the giant pterosaur with a rope and leash him to one of the posts, before heading to the croc pond.

The minute they are out of sight, the giant azdharchid cuts the rope with his razor sharp beak and begins looking around the portal site for food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Prehistoric Texas, the team is... still trying to figure out what to do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _ **AN: Read and Review.**_

 _ **1\. Patty is short for Patton. All ankylosaurs in the series will be named after tanks of their home nations.**_

 _ **2\. You are free to imagine the reptiles running back and forth comedically as the team still tries to come up with a plan in the last scene of this mini-chapter.**_


	67. A Synapsid in a Strange Land 6

THIS IS DONE, NOW WE CAN GET TO THE CHAPTER THAT SHOULD BE UP TODAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group watches the comical scene before them: a tiny group of lizard-like creatures is chased by a smaller pack of dog sized creatures and an even smaller pack of wolf sized creatures.

"Um, you think we can funnel them into the portal?" asks Vera.

"Maybe. There's nothing we that we can use to make a funnel, so it'd probably be easier to chase them into the portal," replies Alice.

"So, open it up?" asks Tai.

"Open it up it is," remarks Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the portal site, the male Quetzalcoatlus is still searching for food. Then, the portal opens. The pterosaur is momentarily surprised, before quickly heading through the portal, eager to see if there is food on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Texas, the team just barely manages to jump out of the way as the giant reptile bursts through the portal, sprinting around in search of food.

"What the heck just happened?" asks Michelle.

While everyone else tries to figure out what happened, Tristan stares at the pterosaur, who's now stopped. Staring at him are the (clearly surprised) amniotes, unsure how to react. They now stand between the giant flyer and the portal.

The kind of the skies has noticed this as well. And he looks very hungry.

"Guys, get ready to run."

"Why?" asks a perplexed Violet.

A loud screech is the response, as the mighty flier charges after the tiny animals before him, who break into a sprint toward the portal. The team manages to get out of the way yet again as the stampede brushes right past them, before quickly returning to their time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, Bob is quick to separate the newest residents into separate holding pens. The results have left him both amused and rather annoyed.

"What did you bring back now?"

"Well, the lizard like creatures are Kahneria and Rothianiscus, while it looks like the wolf-sozed reptiles are Gorgodon and Knoxosaurus. The dog sized creatures are Eosydon." Then, Nigel lets out a little chuckle. "It looks like we got three dinocephalians for the price of one."

While Nigel takes the absurdity of the rescue in stride, the rest of his team just stares at the pterosaur who made it possible now gorging himself on a dead goat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick sorting out, the park's newest residents are quick to settle in. Additonally, Suzanne has confirmed that one of the hadrosaurs is pregnant. All in all, not a bad day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the dinocephalians have all settled in. While Bob and Suzanne deal with giant ones, Tristan and friends are observing the Eosyodon. The little beasts are already settling into their new home quite nicely. Some are drinking from the ponds, others hiding in the ferns. One is being hand-fed by Violet.

It seems that, for now, all is calm in Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	68. Opening

Been wanting to make this for a long time. Anyways, here's the opening for this series!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soundtrack Start: Dinosaur Revolution Theme: Actus Dei.

(Scene opens with a shot of the park from above, highlighting all of its regions)

(Switches to a shot of the keepers getting several of the exhibits ready for new arrivals)

(Cuts to a shot of several elephants and zebras grazing)

(Cuts to a shot of our main team, plus another boy and girl)

(Scene changes to a sauropod slamming its front feet on the ground)

(Cut to a large predatory bird landing in front of Nigel's team)

(Cut to a carnosaur stomping its feet into the sand)

(scene changes to a crested dinosaur overlooking a herd of animals from a cliff face)

(Cut to a herd of hadrosaurs crossing an open plain)

(cut to a trio of gorgonopsids staring at the camera)

(cut to a herd of dicynodonts drinking from a lake, before bellowing at a large cynodont)

(Cut to a bear fighting a ground sloth)

(Cut to a nodosaur repelling an aggressive raptor)

(Cut to a pair of dinocephalians wrestling)

(Cut to a group of placoderms swimming through the sea)

(cut to a spinosaur battling a carnosaur, accompanied by a loud bellow from the spinosaur)

 _ **(Cue main part of Actus Dei starting up)**_

(Shift to a scene of Alice holdingher ground versus a large crocodilian)

(cut to Lucas defending a small dinosaur from attack)

(Cut to Vera and Michelle running from a herd of sauropods)

(Cut to Marcus surrounded by a pack of raptors)

(Shift to a scene of Terence circling around an elephant as the two prepare for battle, before roaring and charging)

(Shift to scene of Eileen holding the horn of a centrosaur)

(Cut to Aiden riding on the back of a nodosaur)

(cut to Violet jumping out of the way of an attacking abelisaur)

(Shift to Tai staring down a giant carnosaur)

(Shift the unknown girl holdig her hands out in an 'enough" gesture between a spinosaur and a sauropod)

(Shift to the unknown boy ridng an iguanodont)

(Shift to Terence and Tristan back to back versus a hoard of strange predators)

(Cut to logo of the park)

(finish with the Ngiel's team, joined by several animals, looking down at a large herd of prehistoric creatures settling dwon for the night)


	69. Chapter 10: Demons of the Deep

**_There is something missing from our world. The Amazing Creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into Prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. He palns to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and his team go back 440 million years to Prehistoric New York, to rescue one of the most terrifying groups of arthropods to ever live. Welcome to the Ultimate Wild Life Sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_** **After many successful missions, Prehistoric Park is really living up to its title. With a herd of giant Camels, a pair of giant raptors, and some rather small head synapsids, everyone is doing quite well. Now, though, Nigel wants to set his sights on something scarier.**

In his den, Nigel is examining a set of pcitures. They appear to be scorpions, but have a unique feature: their rear legs are almost flat.

"These are eurypterids. They're commonly called sea scorpions ,but these creatures are more closely realted to horshoe crabs. These little terros are one of natures great success stories: they evolved in the Silurian and survived unitl the Permian. Now, eurypterids are know from all over the world, but this one, the type genus Eurypterus, is the state fossil of New York, and that's where I'm going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the aquatic exhibit, the team is feeding some of the newer residents.

Dotting the shoreline is a group of Allodesmus. These early pinnipeds act just like their modern relatives, making life easy on the group. Interespersed with them are the hippo-like Desmostylus, who have no modern relatives. These herbivores are mostly content to feed on sea grass, but the occasional cabbage is an appetizing treat.

"So," remarks Vera," what's the next mission going to be?"

"I don't know, just that it'll be to some ancient sea."

"After getting baked under the Permian sun, I couldn't care less where we're headed as long as it is cooler. If it's in the ocean, perfect."

"I get your point. Also, this time, Nigel's only taking the three of us back. Everyone else needs a rest."

"Fine with me."

"Will Tristan Saururs, Allison Caldera and Veranda Siegel please report to the aquatic portal site," remarks a voice from the PA system.

"Well, time to get moving," remarks Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nigel better be prepared well for this mission. At this point in history, 440 million years from the present, there were no land animals and barely any air. What else can he expect to find on this amazing adventure?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: Well, it looks like our team is going to be getting wet very soon.**

 **Read and Review. THis is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	70. Demons of the Deep 2

**We now return with our regularly scheduled update.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
** The group stare at the alien world before them. This is the farthest back Nigel has ever gone for a rescue mission, and it shows: the world is almost barren. No plants cover the ground, and the only signs of life are the carcasses pilling on the shore. It is a nauseating sight.

 _ **In this time, there are no land predators on Earth, nor are there any land based scavengers. So, with nothing to eat them, any carcasses that end up on the shore are free to rot in peace. The lack of breathable air and cold temperatures forces life to dwell beneath the waves... for now.**_

The sight and smell of the world is not the only difference that unnerves the team. It's fairly cold in the water, but more importantly, it's _quiet._ No cries of gulls or pterosaurs fills the air, and there are no flies buzzing around the carcass. The only sign that something is (or, rather, _was_ ) alive is the putrid smell of rotting flesh. This, along with the briny scent of salt and a covering of dead animals, is the only trait that this beach shares with any modern one.

"Wow, I never expected see the world so... barren," remarks Vera, staring at the desolate, lifeless landscape. "...Well, actually I did, but I didn't think it would BE THIS COLD!"

"Well, believe it. This is a time long before global warming was EVER an issue," replies Alice.

While Vera tries to come up with a comeback, Alice examines the beach, irked by the smell of rotting flesh.

'Urgh, why does flesh have too stink so much?' she wonders.

Then, taking a moment to examine the beach, Alice notices something odd. After staring for a moment, she realizes what it is.

"Hey, look," she says, point at the area that separates the beach from the hard Earth further inland.

Vera and Tristan halt their arguments to see what has Alice,s attention, before going stiff with surprise.

Before them are a set of tiny plants. Now taller than a common weed, the consist of green stems ending in what appear to be mushroom caps colored red and blue. While they are very small, they COVER the edge of the beach.

"What are those?" ask both Vera and Alice, at the same time no less.

"If I'm right, those are _Cooksonia._ It's one of the first land plants ever. One day, these guys will give rise to trees, grass and flowers, but for now, they're just weeds. Still, these guys are giants in this time, and with nothing to compete with or eat them, they'll rule the land for the foreseeable future."

Alice and Vera stare on at the tiny plants, mesmerized by their colorful nature.

Guessing their thoughts, Tristan takes out some pots from the supplies Nigel gave him and moves toward the plants. He begins carefully uprooting the plants, but also rubs cloths against the tiny red and blue bulges on the tops of the plants.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" asks a confused Vera.

"Nigel said that we could take back plants as well as animals, and these ones are definitely keepers. Would you like to help me?"

Alice and Vera share a glance at each other, then quickly join Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the children devote some time for botany, Nigel is about to try a new strategy for saving arthropods.**_

Nigel is on a boat in the middle of large sea. In the distance are a large set of mountains. It's clearly not the same place as where he left the kids.

"Now, I've got a plan to catch some of the eurypterids."

Then, he pulls out what appears to be a giant mesh hour glass.

"This is a prawn trap. It works in the same way a wasp trap does: it funnels the prawns inside the funnels, where they become stuck and can no longer escape the trap. This one's been sized up so that I can use it for catching eurpyterids. Now, normally you'd use sandwich meat as bait, but mammals haven't evolved yet, so I'll stick with fish. I'm going to put it into a cage with the trap so that we can catch several eurypterids without losing the bait."

 _ **Nigel's plan may have an effective precedent, but will it work on arthropods the size of crocodiles?**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Back at the park, the rest of the team is busy acclimating some of the newcomers. The next few missions will involve many aquatic rescues, so the park has had to hire more marine staff. And they need quite a bit of training, considering what they're working with.**_

Marcus is in a wetsuit, looking at the assembled initiates. The group is a mix of people from varying ages, and ethnicities, with some staring at the water cautiously.

"Alright, welcome to training for the aquatic section of the park. I'm Marcus Joten, and its a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, before we begin, are there any questions... and before you ask, yes I'm a little young to be doing this."

No one raises their hands.

"Alright then, let's get to work. Now, you'll be working with a spectacular set of creatures unlike anything man has ever seen before, but we're going to start with the basics. So, your first set of charges will be familiar animals, such as pinnipeds, whales and sharks. Now, I'm going to start your training with feeding one of our more recent rescues. First, I'll need a volunteer."

The minute Marcus says volunteer, a hand goes up.

"Well, that was fast. Well, come up here."

The volunteer obliges. He's fairly bulky, but most of the bulk is muscle, and has brown hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" asks Marcus.

"Ted."

"Okay. Nice to meet you. Now, I'm going to call out your first charge. He's on the smaller end of animal sizes here, but he's still rather large, so don't panic when you see him. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here we go."

Then, Marcus whistles loudly. After a moment of suspense, a large object bursts out of the water and lands near the assembled recruits, revealing itself as a seal-like creature.

"This is an _Enaliarctos,_ one of the first walruses. This guy's a bull, so be careful around him."

The walrus proves this point with a loud growl. Marcus then takes out a fish.

"Now, this guy is just like modern walruses, ecept that he's more aggressive and has teeth meant for hunting, rather than dueling. So I suggest you don't take your time feeding him, unless you want to get some new scars."

Marcus tosses the fish at the walrus, who promptly bites it out of the air. Satisfied for the moment, it retreats back into the water.

The minute it leaves, another, even larger _Enaliarctos_ bursts out of the water, landing right by ted, who flinches for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Alright," says Marcus as he hands Ted a bucket of fish, " now it's your turn. This guy's gonna need a few fish, so don't stop with one."

Ted quickly grabs the bucket and yanks out a fish. This excites the walrus, which starts moving toward time. Ted starts shaking, paralyzed with fear at the approaching giant. However, he manages to calm himself an throws a fish at the beast, which quickly digs in. He throws three more at it, at which point the now full predator returns to the water to rest.

"Well, you did great. Looks like you're off to a great start." Then. Marcus turns toward the rest of the recruits.

"Now, you guys might want to steel yourselves, because there are plenty of these guys headed our way."

Marcus moves aside, revealing well over a dozen more walruses headed their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric New York, the away team has finished gathering the plants. Now, they're taking a rest.**_

Alice and Vera are sitting down, taking turns sharing an oxygen tank. Meanwhile, Tristan is... fishing.

"Why are you going fishing?" asks Alice, obviously confused.

"I'm bored, plus I might get a good resident for the park."

"Fish with jaws haven't even evolved yet!" complains Vera.

"Maybe I'll catch a eurypterid."

The girls share a look, before just deciding to drop the subject.

Then, something starts tugging on the pole.

'That was fast.'

"I've got a bite!" remarks Tristan, reeling in his catch as fast as possible.

Alice and Vera stare on, dumbfounded, at their friend's luck, while also wondering what he managed to hook.

Especially since it's pulling back HARD on the line...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Alight, finally got this one finished.**

 **First off, from here on out, all segments will be at least 1,000 words long, if not bigger, to address concers about length.**

 **Second, Ted is an OC provided by SonOfHermes23. Thank you for your submission.**

 **Third, the catch is not Pterygotus, otherwise Tristan would currently be headfirst in the sand from it yanking the pole out of his hands.**

 **And finally, you're free to imagine Alice and Vera being in swimsuits while watching Tristan reel in his catch, even if they are fully clothed, because I think its funnier that way. For some reason.**

 **Anyways, read and review. This is Flameal15k, singing off.**


	71. Demons of the Deep 3

**Let's see what the catch of the day is.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tristan continues reeling in his catch. Whatever it is, it's obviously very strong.

"What do you think he's caught?" asks Vera.

"I don't know. It could be a fish, but the only ones around at this time were jawless fish. Maybe it's a eurypterid?"

Before they can debate further, Tristan finally pulls in his catch, revealing a strange sight: at the end of the line is a lobster-like arthropod, colored a mix of red, blue and green... and a fish of similar size, with a blue and silver striped pattern on its scales.

Also, the fish has _teeth._

"Looks like I caught two for the price of one."

Tristan begins to examine his catch, failing to notice Alice and Vera gawking right behind him.

" _He caught a fish. With jaws. How did he o that?"_ whispers Vera.

 _"I don't know. I didn't think they'd evolved yet."_ answers Alice in an equally hushed tone.

"Of course they'd evolved by now, it's the Silurian," remarks Tristan, still examining his catch. "And you guys need to try harder with whispering, there's very little background noise to hide your voices on this beach."

Alice and Vera stare at him, faces red, embarrassed at their failure to hold a covert discussion.

"Anyways, this little fish is some kind of Acanthodian. These guys are the first jawed fishes, making them our ancestors. They've been around since the beginning of the Silurian, and were at the tail end of it, so they should be all over the world now. I think that one of them is currently ruling the Chinese seas."

"As for my other catch, it's a _Eurypterus._ This guy is the state fossil of New York, as well as one of the most common eurypterids found here. This guy is normally a surface sifter, but he might have been attracted to the bait. Afterall, he doesn't seem to be trying to eat the fish."

His examination finished, he places the fish and eurypterid into a pair of tanks provided by Nigel, who's still busy with his other plan. The aquatic creatures soon regain their strength in the water, and initially try to escape, before calming down.

"So," remarks Alice, examining the eurypterid, "this is what we came here to rescue?"

"Well, this guy and some others. There's at least seven types of eurypterids here, this guy is just one of the more common ones. New York is one of the eurypterids hotspots of the world, and these guys absolutely dominate here. You'll see ones no bigger than a crab dinner living with ones the size of crocodiles."

Upon hearing the last part of that statement, Alice and Vera go pail: neither liked meeting Ben the Arthropleura and they _really_ don't want to meet another arthropod as big as he is.

"So, are you going to go fishing again?"

"Yeah, but not here: we'll only catch small fry like these guys. If we want to catch the bigger specimens, we'll need bigger bait. SO let's get moving!"

While Tristan goes off to find a bigger bait item, Alice and Vera exchange a nervous glance.

"I can't believe we decided to be a part of this," remarks Alice.

"Me neither. Well, come on, then: we need to help Tristan find some bait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the younger recruits look for larger bait, Nigel's checking his traps.**_

Nigel is connecting a hook to one of the traps. They're so large that they need to be carried back to the surface by winch. Once he's secured the trap, he returns to the surface and signals for the crew to raise the trap.

As soon as it breaks the surface, Nigel examines his catch. Among them are some jawless fish, a few trilobites...

And five eurypterids the size of crocodiles.

"YES! These are what I came here for: _Pentecopterus,_ the earliest known eurypterid, and also one of the biggest. These arthropods are the apex predators of the region, and they are SPECTACULAR!"

Nigel quickly moves the various animals he's caught into separate holding tanks, before returning to the water to begin raising another trap.

 _ **It looks like the younger team isn't the only lucky ones today.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile, back at the park, Tai is dealing with some rather playful cats.**_

Tai is at the _Smilodon_ exhibit. He's playing with the cubs while the adults are gorging on a goat carcass.

Nearby, Violet and Marcus are watching them play, amused expressions on their faces.

"So, you really aren't surprised by this, are you?"

"No, not really. Tai's always one to have fun."

"That he is."

Then, Marcus starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well," begins Marcus, "we're on an island being used as a preserve for extinct species, ones that used to rule the Earth, and yet here they are, acting like animals at the zoo."

"You were expecting something different?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I was. I mean, I knew they'd act like animals, I just didn't expect that they'd be so similar to the ones that live with us today."

"Well, I guess some things never change, do they."

"Yeah, some things never change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric New York, Tristan, Alice, and Vera are combing the beach, looking for good bait.**_

"So, what should we use?" asks Vera.

"Something big. Dead fish will only attract animals about the size of dogs, maybe ones as big as lace monitors at the largest. If we want to catch something big, we'll need big bait...Like this!" remarks Tristan.

The target of his attention is a giant trilobite, almost as big as a sheep.

"This?"

"Didn't you guys watch Sea Monsters? Nigel's used these before to get giant orthocones, so maybe we can too."

"Fine," remarks Alice, whose already begun lifting up the eurypterid. "Let's get the raft started up, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	72. Demons of the Deep 4

**I'm baaaaccck!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An small fishing boat speeds across the ocean, with Alice at the helm. Vera is examining the dead trilobite while Tristan controls the engine.

"So, how far do we need to go out here?" asks Alice, watching the calm ocean before them for any signs of movement.

"Not much further. Just a little longer and we'll be far enough out," answers Tristan.

"Why do we need to go this far out?" asks Vera.

"Out here is where most of the plankton will grow, and still be shallow enough to easily reach the bottom. That way, we can maximize the number of species we rescue. By the way, we should start dropping the ROV now. Nigel gave it to us for looking for some new rescues."

"Dropping ROV now!" is Vera's response as the tiny sub-bot goes into the ocean.

The ship begins to slow down. While the ROV has plenty of cable to work with, it isn't best to go too far away from it, incase a good catch shows up.

All eyes on the ship focus on the ROV screen, which has a surprising view in store for the crew.

On it is a brilliantly colored set of rocks. Vibrantly colored creatures fill the screen, resembling corals and anemones. Trilobites swim by, along with the occasional eurypterid or fish. Overall, the picture is not what you'd expect from such an alien world.

"Why's it so colorful?" asks Vera. "Corals haven't evolved yet."

"But sponges have," remarks Alice. "This is a sponge reef. Things like this will be the norm until coral appears in a couple hundred million years... We should probably start picking out sponges to rescue."

As Alice says this, a weird looking nautilus glides past the ROV. It has a strange curved shelled polka dotted with red spots on the otherwise brown body. It has tentacles that resemble noodles instead of normal cephalopod limbs.

"...What was that?" asks Alice.

"Phragmoceras," replies Tristan. "Remember, this was the age of the nautiloids."

"Okay. So, who's diving down for specimen collection?" asks Vera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the younger crew prepares to take the plunge, Nigel is finishing up his catch.**_

In the Ancient Mariner, Nigel has already loaded up over a dozen giant sea scorpions. A few fish also inhabit some of the holding tanks, as do some on trilobites. Nigel himself is busy loading up the last of the capture cages.

"These eurypterids are the shape of things to come. In the future, their kind will be one of the most successful groups of arthropods to ever live, giving rise to some of the first creatures to crawl out of the water and live on dry land, if only for a few minutes before returning to the sea. They'll last all the way to the Permian, where they'll finally meet their end in the Great Dying. It's a sad ending, but until then, these guys will do very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile, in the present, Lucas and Marcus are doing some heavy lifting.**_

Lucas and Marcus are in a forest exhibit, digging out rather large holes in the ground. A fairly large pile of dirt is visible to the right of them, along with what appears to be a large mound of dung, followed by a large anthill.

"Argh, this is worse then when my mom wanted to start a garden," moans Lucas.

"I know, but I'd rather deal with this than with our clawed friends," replies Marcus, pointing to their left.

In a nearby forest, three ground sloths are visible. Two are laying on their sides, napping, while the third is gorging on the nearby branches.

"Who'd have thought these guys were burrowers?" remarks Lucas.

 _ **As it turns out, ground sloths are indeed burrowers. For the past week, most have been too busy exploring their new home to burrow, using thickets instead for shelter. These have become overcrowded, though, and now the giant beasts are becoming restless.**_

"I'm surprised these guys are too lazy to dig out their own burrows," remarks Marcus. "Well, except t=for that odd one... Didn't we name him Dirtclaw?"

"We did," replies Lucas who promptly points toward a large hole in the ground. A sloth head is extended from it, looking right at them.

The head keeps its focus for a few more minutes, before retreating back into the burrow.

"You know, if we hadn't seen this guy burrowing earlier, I don't think we would've know that these guys burrowed at all," remarks Lucas.

"Less talking, more shoveling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in**_ OrdIovician _ **New York, Alice and Vera have taken the plunge. In their hands are fish nets and, of all things, underwater power tools.**_

 _"I cant believe Nigel gave us waterproof tools for removing rocks with sessile creatures on them,"_ remarks Vera, voice muffled by water.

 _"Me neither. He really is prepared for everything. Now let's go get some sea creatures!"_ replies Alice.

The two slowly approach the sponge reef. When they find a well populated outcropping, they quickly get to work.

The two begin chipping away at the base of the outcropping, carefully working around harming any of the sessile invertebrates calling it home. These species are just as precious as the rest of the animals in this world, so they are equally worth rescuing.

Just then, Alice feels something grabbing her neck. Turning around, she finds herself facing another _Phragmoceras._ The curious nautiloid is trying to see if she is food.

Fortunately, Alice has something just for this kind of creature. Careful to move slowly enough that she does not disturb the nautiloid, she pulls something off of her scuba gear and places it on the creature's shell.

Suddenly, the object inflates and begins lifting the surprised cephalopod upwards. A portal opens above it, dragging the creature into the present.

"You know, I didn't think Tristan's dad would make something like this. It feels like it came out of a videogame. Not that I'm complaining," remarks Vera.

"You're welcome," replies Tristan. "I can still hear you through the microphone."

"Not like I care."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present, the portal closes as the device detaches itself from the cephalopod's shell. The nautiloid quickly retreats toward a small outcropping of coral, eager to hide itself from (currently nonexistent) predators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With nothing to obstruct them, Alice and Vera return to removing the outcropping. Picking up the pace, they rapidly chip away at the bedrock, gradually removing the rock from its base.

Finally, they cut off the last connecting segment, freeing the rock from its mooring. The quickly set up the portal, then send the rock through. The house sized rock disappears... along with a swarm of fish, trilobites, and eurypterids that swim right overhead of the pair.

"...Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asks Alice.

Then, they hear a loud set of rubbing noises, as if something big is moving behind them. Turning around, they find themselves facing a very large eurypterid, which has pincers on its front legs.

"...Uh oh," remarks Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	73. Demons of the Deep 5

**Here's the next segment. Beware angry sea scorpions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice and Vera swim out of the way as the giant eurypterid speeds past them.

"What the heck is that thing!?" asks Alice, still reeling from the eurypterid's charge.

"I think it's a _Pterygotus,"_ remarks Vera, "one of the biggest eurypterids ever."

"Great, why's it attacking us?"

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"We're about as big as he is, I doubt this is about food. Maybe territory?"

Before Vera can answer, a second eurypterid crashes into Alice, knocking her over. She manages to kick off her attacker, who begins circlinbg around for another go.

Alice and Vera examine their foes: they are roughly the same size, but one is far more brightly colored than the other.

"Why are they so differently colored?" asks Vera.

"...Maybe they're mates? If so, then we might have ended up near their sea nest," replies Alice.

"Maybe, but I'd really like a way to get rid of them."

"Then look up," replies Tristan.

Obliging, the girls are surprised to see the trilobite carcass from earlier floating down toward them. It appears to be covered in something slimy, and has a portal floater attached to it.

"Try to bait them into attacking the trilobite, then activate the device. It'll send them back into the present."

"...Where do you get all of the crap from?" question both Alice and Vera.

"My dad. He has a lot of time to work on some crazy inventions."

The two girls share a suspicious look, before setting the trilobite onto the sand behind them. Then, they turn their attention back to the angry sea scorpions.

The two girls position themselves roughly opposite to eachother, then begin making all manner of gestures and poses in an effort to get the sea scorpions heading toward them. While the scorpions are happy to oblige, their movements only serve to get them everywhere except where they want, resulting in them moving below, around, and even into the girls, who swiftly fight them off.

Eventually, though, they get the scorpions exactly where they want them: above them at an angle. They make one last set of gestures, before diving out of the way as the arthropods make their charge.

The momentum of the predators sends them flying past the girls, right toward the trilobite corpse. Their claws collide with the carcass, and, to the girl's surprise, quickly become stuck. The two giants try to escape, but find themselves helpless in the face of the slime.

The two girls share a triumphant glance, before signaling Tristan to activate the portal.

"Tristan, they're stuck. Start the portal device."

Sure enough, the device activates, sending the eurypterids upwards toward the little portal.

Then, much to their surprise, four giant straight-shelled nautiloids also charge at the carcass, tentacles grabbing at the trilobites, trying to snatch the easy meal. They soon find themselves as stuck as the eurypterids.

The portal above the six beasts promptly grows even larger, allowing the six trapped and bewildered predators to float safely into the present.

The two teens share a bewildered look at the scene that unfolded before their eyes.

"Well, that was weird," remarks Tristan.

"Yes...it was," remarks Alice, still trying to comprehend the scene.

"Wonder how the guys in the present will deal with that," remarks Vera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the present, things are about to get interesting.**_

Tai and Michelle are at the aquatic holding pens, busy placing the last of the new arrivals in their own quarantine pens. They need to be sure that none of the animals are sick before putting them in ttheir exhibits.

"Did you see the eurypterids that Ngiel rescue?" asks Vera. "There were about 30 of them."

"I know. They were so big. And to think arthropods that big were already around that early in prehistory." replies Tai.

Just then, the two notice a knew portal opening. Their curiosity quickly morphs into surprise as the trilobite carcass floats through, along with six predators attached to it. Two are eurypterids, while the remaining four are giant nautiloids.

"...What the...," remarks Michelle.

"...Uh...," goes Tai.

Both can only wonder just WHAT happened on the other side of the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back on the other side of the portal, the teens are still at work gathering more specimens for the park.**_

The girls continue to select sponges to rescue as many sponges and other sessile animals, among them sea lilies and brachiopods.

The girls then notice several strange looking creatures on the rocks. The resemble sea lilies, but have weird heads resembling sand dollars.

"What are those things?" asks Alice.

"They're brachiopods. These guys are close relatives of starfish, but they look more like sea lilies. Though, to be fair, sea lilies are also close relatives of starfish," responds

Alice responds by shrugging and quickly setting them up to return to the park, before she and Vera continue on with their rescue plan.

Soon, the pair find themselves in the company of stranger creatures. Among them are eurypterids with fuzzy legs, as well as ones with fin-like legs. Joining them are large groups of trilobites, some crawling, others swimming, with some even burrowing. Side by side with them are various nautiloids, some straight shelled, others curve shelled, and some are even coiled shelled.

The two teens stare on in awe at the creatures in front of them, before calling up to Tristan.

"Tristan, get the portal ready. We've got a giant group of sea creatures in front of us. I think we should rescue them and then head home."

"Okay, just tell me where to set the portal."

"Okay," remarks Alice. Then, she and Vera turn toward the creatures.

Who are now heading toward them.

Some of which are spinning out of control.

"...Oh, son of a-!" remarks Alice, just before she and Vera go tumbling in the waves, while above them, Tristan and his boat are subjected to brutal surf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	74. Demons of the Deep 6

**Alright, time to give you guys your Christmas present!**

 **IF this ends up posted after Christmas where you live, oh well.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tristan fought desperately to stay on the boat, which was now being tossed around by the waves he was on. Around him, panicked sea creatures jumped out of the water, trying to escape the churning waves that now filled the ocean. Unfortunately for them, there was no safety in the air, as the beasts were soon forced down by mighty winds.

Struggling to keep his seat, Tristan desperately called out to his friends.

"Alice, Vera, are you guys okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOt exactly," replied Alice, who was being swirled around helplessly in the ocean, with Vera floating nearby, dizzy yet conscious. "I think we're in a hurricane."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Why you little-"

"Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Well, we could use the portal, but I don't know where to open it," replied Vera.

IT was at this moment that Alice noticed where the hurricane was taking them.

"Uh, guys. Can we figure out a way to leave soon?"

"Why?" asked Vera and Tristan.

"Because if we don't then we'll be headed right toward the shallow sponge reef," replied the first girl, pointing toward the now rapidly approaching reef."

"...Good point..." remarked Tristan, for Vera was too stunned to speak.

Then something dawned on Vera.

"Hey, can we open the portal in front of the reef?"

"Well, yes,"

"THEN DO IT!"

"okay!" replied Tristan, surprised at the rather meek girl's shouting.

Unfortunately, the constant shaking the storm was causing made it difficult to operate the portal, which was mt hekped by the sea water covering the controls, making them very slippery.

Meanwhile, the girls watched, panic slowly rising in them, as the reef approached faster and faster. All around them, see creatures were being forced toward the reef, and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

"HURRY UP!" remarked both girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above them, Tristan was frantically trying to activate the portal device, which kept slipping out of his hands.

At last, he was able to gain a firm grip on the device, and quickly set up a set of coordinates.

Meanwhile, Vera and Alice were almost at the reef.

Then, just seconds before they hit the sponges, the portal opened, sending them and a hoard of sea creatures through to the safety of the present.

Above them, Tristan and the boat floated through the portal, now safely in the present

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present, the new keepers were working frantically to try and sort all of the new arrivals into holding pens. A few were surprised to see the girls hanging out in the water.

"Why haven't they come out yet?" remarked Marcus.

"Safety stop," answered Violet. "You have to stop and wait a little while before you fully surface after a dive to avoid decompression sickness."

 _ **Apart from being a little dizzy, though, it appears that the girls are just fine.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Then next day, all of the animals have been safely sorted into their new homes. At nautiloids depths, the nautiloids are exploring their new home. The early fish have retreated into the rockly crags within their exhibit, waiting for nightfall to leave. And in Eurypterid Trench, the various sea scorpions are contently enjoying a large meal.**_

 _ **Overall, it appears that Prehistoric Park's first dedicated marine mission was a huge success.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Read and Review. Trivia will be in reviews.**

 **This is Flameal15, signing off.**


	75. Chapter 11: Sword Dolphins

**_There is something missing from our world. The Amazing Creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into Prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. He plans to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and his team go back 13 million years to rescue a dolphin that looked like a swordfish. Welcome to the Ultimate Wildlife Sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _After several successful missions, Prehistoric Park is turning out to be a colossal success. Already the park includes a herd of hadrosaurs, a small gathering of temnospondyls, and, most recently, a horde of Eurypterids._**

 ** _Now, though, Nigel wants to focus on a group that is under represented in the park: the whales._**

In his den, Nigel is looking over pictures of whales. Among them are a blue white serpentine one, a colossal sperm whale, a picture resembling the park's own _Macrodelphinus,_ one picture of a dog like creature, and one that resembles a seal.

"It's amazing how far whales have come since the beginning of their evolution. They started out as hoofed creatures that lookedlike dogs, such as _Pakicetus._ Then, 47 million years ago, comes _Ambulocetus,_ which looked more like an otter, and was well on the way to becoming a fully aquatic creature. In the late Eocene, monsters like _Basilosaurus_ taking the role that the mosasaurs had left open. It was in the Miocene that whales hit their apex: there were well over a dozen genera, ranging from ones no bigger than dolphin to the killer spern whale, _Livyatan._ Our target today is one of those dolphins: _Eurhinodelphis,_ one of the closest relatives to our own _Macrodelphinus._ These guys may have been great hunters, but they lived like modern dolphins, and I would love to have a pod of them at Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel draws up the final plans to rescue the Eurhinodelphis, Bob is already working on the their exhibit.**_

 _ **And dealing with a few residents who need to learn something about boundaries.**_

Bob is busy helping a group of keepers set up an underwater pen. Nearby, Marcus and Lucas are chasing away one of the park's _Pelagornis._

"Stay away," remarks Lucas," you overgrown pe;licans. This isn't your feeding grounds!"

Nearby, Pterrie watches the scene with what appears to be amusement.

Bob seems to share the feeling.

"Now, the only problem I've got with Nigel's current mission is that he chose to put the exhibit in an area where the sea birds are constantly flocking towards. Otherwise, I'm fine with what he rescues: they're only a bunch of giant dolphins. I'm prepared if he brings another _Megalodon_ back, though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue Macrodelphinus, Nigel will have to go back 1o million years to the final part of the Miocene. Here, modern mammals were beginning to take over, while older varieties died off. Hopefully, he can avoid dealing with the problematic ones.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, the Ancient Mariner emerges into a pristine landscape. To the left of the ship are sandy beaches, which give way to grassland and forest. To their right, the calm sea fades out into the horizon, with not one cloud in the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it," remarks Tristan, watching the sky and sea meet in the distance.

"...indeed it is," responds Michelle, transfixed by the calmness of the sea.

"Alright," begins Nigel, "let's get started. The dolphins will probably be out in the deeper oceans, but they might go to shallower water to breed, so I think we should split up. I'll go search out in the open sea, so why don't you two go and search the shallows?"

"Well-" begins Tristan.

"OKAY!" enthusiastically responds Michelle. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Alright then. I'll leave the communicators on, call me if you find anything."

 ** _The two teams soon split off, careful to watch for any predators that might be after them._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Meanwhile, back at the park, Susan is examining the Troodon pen. A few weeks ago, Suzanne observed the park's Troodon pair setting up a nest. Now, she wants to see if they can add Troodon to the park's breeding successes._**

Cautiously, Suzanne approaches the nest. Troody is sitting on it, and appears to be very tired. She's also breathing very heavily, for some reason.

As Suzanne gets closer, Troody's attention suddenly shifts onto the head vet, eyeing her with intense scrutiny. Surprised, Suzanne backs down for a moment.

Troody's attention is soon stolen, however, by the arrival of Rascal. The male makes a chirping noise toward her, trying to calm her.

So far, it doesn't seem to be working.

Suzanne, curious, backs up a little more.

This seems to ease Troody's stress. She soon returns Rascal's call, before shaking herself and standing up, revealing her nest.

And, within it, 12 cylindrical eggs.

 _ **It appears that Troodon have moved closer to de-extinction.**_

Suzanne is left in awe at the sight of the eggs. She's quickly returned to reality, though, when Troody leaves her nest. Rascal takes her place and, after carefully patting down the nest material with his feet, sits down on the eggs.

"Wow, this is really exciting. You see, we have fossils that prove that male dromaeosaurs brooded their eggs, but I never thought I'd be able to see it with my own eyes. It's amazing."

Suzanne is soon silenced, however, by rascal, who gives her a dinosaurian version of the evil eye. He clearly does not like Suzanne watching him brooding his eggs. Taking the hint, the head vet retreats, leaving the father to tend to his eggs in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	76. Sword Dolphins 2

**This will have to tide you guys until New Year's Eve, because I won't e posting anymore chapters until then. So, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly 13 million years in the past, a gentle breeze passes over the shores of Maryland. The calm of the shoreline is broken only by an anomaly in this ancient scene: a motor boat.

On-board the tiny boat, Michelle and Tristan watch for signs of life in the ocean, hoping to find the great dolphins they are searching for.

Preferably while avoiding giant sharks.

"So," begins Michelle, "this is Maryland?"

"Yes, albeit 13 million years before anyone will start putting down settlements here," replies Tristan.

"...smart-ass," replies Michelle in an oddly playful tone.

"Flattery will get you no where," replies Tristan, suppressing a smirk.

Michelle's smile only widens in response.

Just then, the pair of teens hear an odd set of sounds coming from the beach. Turning toward the sounds, the pair find themselves watching a group of seals basking on the beach. Some are sleeping, others are already awake and making the calls the pair heard, and a few are nursing pups.

"What kind of seals are those?" asks Michelle.

"I think they're _Leptophoca,"_ replies Tristan.

"Oh... Want to save them?"

"...Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the teens begin their first rescue, Nigel is busy searching the seas for the sword dolphins. So far, no luck.**_

Nigel's cruising over the ocean on the Ancient Mariner. Pterry is on the top of the boat, searching for any dolphins... and for edible fish.

So far, though, Nigel is indeed without any luck.

But that's about to change.

The sonar suddenly picks up several objects nearby the Mariner. They're each about the size of a human.

Slowing down, Nigel deploys the R.O.V. to see the animals.

Which turn out to be a group of dugongs.

"I've read about these before, they're _Metaxytherium._ These creatures only lived in the Miocene, and this partcular species is dying it. In a few thousand years, they'll be gone for good. Luckily, that makes them perfect residents for Prehistoric Park."

Nigel quickly activates the time portal, ready to rescue the dugongs. He also drops a container full of sea grass through the portal. The dugongs, in a group unbelievably large, are cautious at first, but eventually swim through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Meanwhile, at the park, Bob has some work to do at T. rex hill._**

At the hill, Bob is busy shoveling dung out into a wheel barrow. Nearby, Stan is chewing on the remains of a bison.

"These guys are doing really well right now, eating quite a bit for they're size, so we've been giving them a variety of different types of animals to eat. Unfortunately for me, this means that they make a lot of waste, which needs to be cleaned."

Then Bob turns toward another mound nearby, which Alice is busy shoveling dung into.

"Oi, lass, how you doing?"

"Not bad. I have horses back home, so I don't mind the stench. But HOW MUCH CRAP DO THESE THINGS MAKE?"

"I believe that 'a lot' would be the most reasonable answer I could give you."

"Fair enough," remarks Alice as she puts another shovel into her pile.

Then, much to her surprise, a tiny mammal jumps into her pile and starts digging.

Alice can only stare in total surprise.

"Um, what is that thing?"

"I think he's a _Purgatorius._ Nigel saved a few in his first mission. This little beast is one of our first ancestors."

"Yeah, I know. What I don't know is why he's digging up my dong pile. He can't eat them and there aren't any grubs or beetles in there for him to eat."

"True, but does he know that?"

"...good point... By the way, does he have a name?"

"He does. Nigel named him Pavlov."

"Okay," remarks Alice as she begins to place her shovel underneath the little primate. "Well then, Pavlov.."

Then the girl lifts her shovel, causing the primate to slip and role down the dung heap.

"SHEW!"

The primate, surprised by the sudden shouting, retreats toward the tree, where it takes cover behind the nearest large object: the sleeping form of Terence.

Alice smiles at her success, before going back to shoveling dung.

Just then, a tyrannosaur roar sounds through the air. Terence shifts uncomfortably in his sleep, while Stan looks up from his carcass.

From a small thicket, Matilda emerges, staring down Alice and Bob. The tyrannosaur seems irritated, obviously not liking their presence.

Before she can act, though, Stan growls at her, clearly annoyed. Reluctantly, Matilda backs down and skulks away, seeking to avoid contact with the humans.

"I don't know what's up with her," remarks Bob," but she's always so angry."

"Maybe she's going through the rebellious teen phase?" offers Alice.

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Alice and Bob deal with the literal hills of dinosaur dung, Vera is helping Suzanne teach some of the recruits.**_

Suzanne and Vera are inside of a large medical rooms, with several tanks on the walls. Before them, a group of medical recruits stare at them.

"Now, today, are focus will be on some of the smaller creatures you'll have to deal with at the park," begins Suzanne, who gestures for Vera to flip a switch. "More specifically..."

Vera flips the switch, activating a set of lights in the tanks, revealing they contain a assortment of creatures,including a giant tapeworm.

"We'll be teaching you about the various parasites that the creatures in the park posess."

Suzanne then takes out a laser pointer and points at a group of worms.

"These are tyrannosaur hookworms. These creatures are only found in the small insestines of advanced tyrannosaurs, such as _Tyrannosaurus, Albertasaurus and Bistahieversor._ Now, most parasites we've dealt with so far are very similar to their modern relatives, and these are no exceptions. The treatment for them are the same as with their modern relatives."

Then, Suzanne points toward a colossal tapeworm.

"These are sauropod tapeworms. We currently have four different species: one from North America, two from Asia, and one from South America. We've been studying these creatures for a few weeks now, trying to see if we can learn anything about their hosts from them."

Then, Suzanne points at a group of ticks.

"These are American megafaunal ticks. We found a few on the gomphotheres and ground sloths we rescued a few weeks ago. Now, I should warn you, you're not supposed to use hot sticks to remove them; you just pinch them with cloth and pull. Using anything how to remove them will make things worst."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _At he aquatic portal site, Marcus and Lucas are already hard at work trying to acclimate the park's newest residents._**

Marcus and Lucas are throwing fish toward the newly arrived seals, which already number over fifty. Nearby, the dugongs are busy eating a massive supply of sea grass.

Suddenly, a herd of horses burst through the portal, followed quickly by a pack of doglike creatures and a group of _absolutely livid_ seals. The land animals hastily crawl onto the nearby docks, before promptly shaking themselves dry and backing away from the seals, who quickly calm down.

Marcus and Lucas stare flabbergasted at the spectacle, wondering just _what_ happened on the otherside of the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Yes, Alice has horses, and her parents had her clean up after them as a chore. They're rich, but they don't want their daughter to grow up to be a rich idiot with no day job. She has to earn her inheritance.**

 **Also, there are way more parasites Suzanne was going to show. I just didn't want to show all of them.**

 **Read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	77. Sword Dolphins 3

**Here's the last post of 2016 (assuming that it isn't already 2017 where you are). ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(5 minutes prior to incident on other side of the portal)**

 _ **Tristan and Michelle have decided to rescue the seals they saw on the beach.**_

 _ **Unlike what they'd expect, this is rather easy.**_

Before the group of seals is the time portal. Tristan and Michelle throw fish into it, and try to get the seals to follow. The smell proves to be irresistible to the hungry mammals, which begin crawling toward it, males, mothers and pups included.

Tristan and Michelle can only smile at the ease of their personal expedition, enjoying the minimal effort needed to rescue the seals.

Then, they hear a strange sound. It sounds like the clatter of hooves. And it is slowly getting louder. The sound of barking also registers on their ears.

Turning inland toward the source of the sound, the teens are surprised to see a herd of horses headed their way, along with a group of cretures resembling dogs.

"Those are... bear dogs, right?" asks a confused and worried Michelle.

"Yeah, they are. _Cynelos,_ to be exact. The horses are _Archaeohippus._... We should probably run."

The two teens prepare to bolt as predator and prey charge at them...

Only to come to a halt before the seals.

The angry sea carnivores have also noticed the charging animals, but rather than run, they turn and begin to bark at them

This stuns the horses, which rear up and come to a halt. Unfortunately for one of the horses, this gives the bear dogs the chance to pounce on it.

Before the killing blow can be struck, though, one of the seals grabs onto leg of a bear dog and pulls, dragging the helpless creatures away from its catch. The minor conflict escalates into a full-on battle between the two carnivoran groups, giving the horses a chance to escape.

Or rather, it would have in the seals had not surrounded them. With the females caring for pups, they are equally suspicious of the horses, which are now trapped...

Except for one route.

Michelle and Tristan notice that the path to the portal is relatively clear of seals, as many have already escaped into the present. Seizing the opportunity, they back out of the way and let fear do the rest.

To their surprise, however, the first land creatures to enter the portal are the bear dogs. They are colossally out numbered by the seals, and have decided to cut their losses and run. As they have also been encircled, they take the only escape route available. Soon, the horses follow, equally frightened by the seals. Finally, the last of the seals charge through, trying to evict their new rivals.

Tristan and Michelle can only stare at the spectacle, before turning to face each other.

"Think they'll be able to handle those new arrivals?" asks Tristan.

"...Probably," answers Michelle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Meanwhile, Nigel is finishing up with the rescue of the last of Dugongs._**

Nigel watches as the last of his target group swims through the portal, before closing it up. He turns and smiles at the camera.

"Another successful rescue. Every creature we rescue is another one saved from extinction."

Then, Nigel heads back to the controls and gets the Mariner moving, dead set on finding the sword dolphins.

Due to both his focus on the water and the speed he is travelling at, he fails to notice the large shapes in the air above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Violet is dealing with the some of the rescues from the Great American Safari.**_

 _ **Ones who are rather big eaters.**_

Violet is moving a wheelbarrow into an exhibit, which she quickly empties before retreating back through the gates.

A giant maw promptly crashes into the former contents of the wheelbarrow, ranging from vegetables like corn to fruits such as squash, pumpkins and apples, to mushrooms, and even a few choice pieces of meat and bone.

The maw soon reveals itself as that of an entelodont. The creature begins devouring a squash, while another of its kind starts ripping into a set of ribs. Soon, five of the terminator pigs are tearing into the pile of food. Violet watches with great fascination.

"These creatures are some of the strangest things to have ever lived," she remarks. "They act like pings, but their closest relatives are whales and hippos. They have the feet of an herbivore, yet they the teeth of an omnivore. And lastly, they have the eyes of a predator and the nose of a scavenger. It's been a real mystery how they lived. Or, at least, it WAS a mystery."

The great artiodactyls, however, care not what Alice thinks and are only interested in filling their bellies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _While Violet deals with the hogs from hell, Tai is busy working with some of the more herbivorous residents of the park._**

Tai is tying some rope around a post. Nearby, a _Toxodon_ is lying on its side in the shade of a tree.

"Now, you see, cats aren't the only things that use scratching posts. Some animals use them to relieve itches, like these guys. We didn't know that they might use them, though, until we saw several trees that were missing their bark. I just hope these guys don't rub themselves raw, though."

The _Toxodon_ takes this moment to look up at Tai for a moment, before promptly going back to resting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the Miocene, Tristan and Michelle are getting ready to go back out into the sea, and are also preparing to dive.**_

 _ **The last part is easier said then done, though.**_

 _"_ Promise not to look?" asks Michelle.

"Yes, I promise," remarks Tristan, who promptly turns so that his back is facing Michelle and covers his eyes.

After looking for a moment, Michelle, promptly undresses and changes into a swimsuit, the puts on a wetsuit.

"Okay, you can look."

Tristan uncovers his eyes and turns around, before walking toward another wetsuit.

"Now it's your turn not to look."

Michelle sighs, then turns and covers her eyes as Tristan changes into the wetsuit.

Once he is finished, he and Michelle board up and head out to sea. Behind them, several fins emerge from the water and begin pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Yes, I just had two teens get nude and change into swim wear. Wetsuits are really uncomfortable if you aren't wearing swim clothes, okay?**

 **Also, just so you know, the birds are Pelagornids. There aren't any giant predatory birds from this part of the Americas, at least that we know of.**

 **The fins did not belong to Megalodon; they're too small.**

 **So, read and review. Happy New Years!**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	78. Sword Dolphins 4

**Here's the first chapter of the New Year!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roughly 13 million years before the present, the shores of what is now Maryland were calm, almost a peaceful as those on the other side of the Americas.

But the peace is not something that will last. A small boat darts across the surface, followed somewhat distantly by a group of shadows beneath the waves. Aboard the boat, Tristan and Michelle stare out at the open ocean.

"Wow, this is amazing!" remarks Michelle, enjoying the calming view of the sea.

"it is..." remarks Tristan, equally enamored with the view of the ocean.

His eyes and mind soon turn toward Michelle, though, who was standing on the front of the boat, arms outstretched like a bird.

Soon, though, Michelle returns her focus to the ocean before them.

"So, how far out should we go?" she asks.

"Um, a little further should be good enough," replies Tristan, who begins powering down the boat's engines.

Unseen by the pair of teens, the fins behind them slowly begin to gain on them, but are still rather far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile, Nigel is busy skimming the waves.**

Nigel is slowly driving the Mariner over the ocean, watching for signs of life. Aside from some fish, though, he isn't getting any luck.

 **However, he's about to get some guests from an unexpected direction.**

Suddenly, Pterry begins screeching. Nigel looks around, trying to find the source of the pterosaur's discomfort, when suddenly, a huge pelican plunges into the water. It is followed by nine others of its kind, which soon begin swimming after fish.

Nigel is surprised at first, but his surprise soon gives way to wonder.

"These are _Pelagornis,_ just like the ones we have at the park. I didn't expect to see them, but I can't say I'm not happy that I am. These creatures are just amazing. One species holds the record for biggest bird to ever fly!"

The hungry birds, however, care not for Nigel's praise. All that interests them is filling their bellies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Lucas and Marcus are dealing with some of the park's smaller residents.**_

In a forest, several of the park's ground sloths are entering their burrows, when suddenly, an ornithopod darts by, followed by Marcus and Lucas.

 _ **Residents who don't like to stay in their exhibit.**_

 _ **"**_ Why are these guys trying to get in this exhibit of all places?" asks Lucas.

"I don't know," replies Marcus, equally confused about the tiny animals' habits.

As the boys run past on of the ground sloth's, it stares at them from within its burrow...

As do three of the ornithopods.

Lucas and Marcus, however, are focused on a different problem.

"How'd they get out of their exhibit?" asks Marcus.

"Vera took them out to get a checkup, but forgot to lock the cage properly. Even then, one of them got out earlier."

"Yeah, the one named Willow. Where is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hundred meters away, Willow pops his head out of a burrow. The tiny ornithopod looks around, as if searching for something, before turning his head to Terence, who is still napping. Seemingly content with himself, the ornithopod retreats back into the burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _While the boys try to clean up Vera's mess up, she and Alice are busy dealing with some of the park's more difficult residents._**

On a hill top, a group of bison watch as Alice and Vera proceed to run by them, hoisting a tiny rhino between them on a pole, while being chased by its comrades.

"THIS WAS A REALLY BAD IDEA!" shouts Alice.

"WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY'D ALL CHARGE AT US WHEN WE TRANQUILIZED ONE? AND WE LURED IT AWAY FROM THE OTHERS!"

"THEY WERE UPWIND OF US, THE PROBABLY SMELLLED US! TOLD YOU TO USE A DIFFERENT FLORAL PERFUME THIS MORNING!"

The two teens soon ran out of the bison's field of view, with their cries fading soon afterwards. Then, they went back to feeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby, Eileen and Aiden were busy working with the _Zygolophodon._

The mighty beasts had already begun moving into a forest in search of food.

"If there's one big difference between mammoths and mastodons, it's what they eat," remarked Aiden. "Mammoths like Martha are grazers, and feed mostly on grass, while mastodonts are browser and prefer branches and shrubs. They actually can't eat grass, as it wears down their teeth into stubs. Luckily, these guys have an endless supply of trees."

While the mastodonts move deeper into the forest, the pair are quick to begin performing their task: cleaning up their mess.

Nearby, several of the park's _Microraptor_ have landed, eagerly searching for food in the wake of the giants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Miocene Maryland, Tristan and Michelle are getting ready to dive.**_

"So, remember, if we get separated, we search for about a minute, then we go up," reamrks Tristan, diving gear equipped.

"I've done this a million times, ou don't need to tell me that," retorts Michelle. "That being said, your concern is appreciated."

Tristan can only smile in response, before placing a regulator in his mouth and preparing to dive.

Then, to the surprise of the two teens, a large animal suddenly jumps out of the water. Soon, another joins it, as does another.

Though initially stunned, the two teens soon notice that the creatures resemble modern dolphins...

Except for their long, swordfish-like snouts.

"Are these our targets?" asks Michelle.

"I think they are," remarks Tristan.

Soon, well over a dozen dolphins pass by the pair. Unsure of where they're headed, they start up the boat to follow them. Unseen to the pair, several other shapes are already on their tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Welcome to the New Year!**

 **Anyway's, this chapter is the last one that will be up for a few days, as I'm going out of town tomorrow. Expect a short hiatus, but I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend.**

 **So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	79. Sword Dolphins 5

**Will try to update more often, but here's the next segment of the current chapter. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **IN Miocene Maryland, Tristan and Michelle have finally located the Eurhinodelphis. However, something has caught the dolphins attention.**_

The _Eurhinodelphis_ charge across the ocean, having sensed something of great importance to them. Just behind them, Tristan and Michelle follow, trying to discern the dolphin's motives. Behind them, in turn, are several other shapes, apparently also in pursuit of the dolphins.

"What's got them so riled up?" asks Michelle, stunned by the speed of the dolphins.

"I have absolutely no idea right now, but whatever it is, they aren't the only ones getting riled up by it," replies Tristan, pointing toward the side of the boat.

Turning, Michelle is stunned to see a colossal shark swimming next to the group. Looking forward, she is even more surprised to find one in front of the dolphins, seemingly headed for the same location as they are.

In fact, several large sea creatures have joined them, all heading in the same direction as the boat.

"Huh. Wonder what's attracting them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the teens try to figure out where their companions are headed, Nigel is busy dealing with the Pelagornis.**_

The giant sea birds have finished filling their bellies and begun to examine the Ancient Mariner. While most have landed on the deck, one is on the top of the ship, competing with Pterry for a spot to sit on. Nigel can only stare on at them in awe.

"It's amazing to be this close to these giants birds. They don't even seem to care that I'm here."

Just then, Nigel notices something in the waves. It is large and colored a dark grey, and _covered_ in bite marks. Part of it is pinkish, and it emits a putrid odor.

Wrinkling his nose, Nigel examines the object before him.

"Well, I think this is a whale carcass. Judging from the bites marks and smell, this one's been dead for at least a week. Now, normally, heavy bodies like this would sink, but when bacteria start breaking down corpses, they fill them with methane, causing them to bloat up and float. This corpse must have quite a bit of it inside it's remnants, otherwise it would have sunk a long time ago. It's a miracle the body hasn't rupture enough for the gas to escape."

Suddenly, a huge shark bursts out of the water and takes a chunk out of the carcass, before returning to the deep. The pelagornids jump back in surprise, but don't take flight just yet. Nigel, for his part, begins examining the shark.

"That's a _Megalodon,_ if I'm right."

And it's not alone. Several other sharks, along with some small fish, have already begun tearing the carcass apart.

While amazed by the sight, Nigel is unsure how long it will last.

"It's rare that people get to see these kind of spectacles: the ocean is so large that we're unlikely to see one of these spectacles. And I doubt it will last for long: the carnivores here are already tearing up the carcass quite heavily. They'll probably burst the air bubble soon, and then this frenzy will go outside of our view. Still, it's worth watching while it lasts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Marcus and Lucas are feeding one of the park's more... amicable residents.**_

Within a secluded forest, the sound of whirring machinery fills the air. A crane slowly drops down into a clearing, holding a dead pig in it. The crane soon reaches its end and discards the meat, before retreating toward its origin.

For a moment, nothing happens. Then, a huge head emerges from behind a set of trees, followed by an immense body. The giant moves close to the fallen meat, then begins sniffing the carcass. After looking around for a moment, the huge skull bites onto the meat, lifts it into the air, and retreats back into the forest.

Roughly 50 meters away, Lucas and Marcus sit inside a small building, watching the carnivore dig into the carcass on a monitor.

"Wow, he's messy," remarks Lucas

"I know. Maybe that's why Vera thinks he's cool," answers Marcus.

"Maybe. You know, I thought Alice would be the one who was attracted to bad boys and giant killer dinos."

"Yeah, me too. Well, life throws a bunch of curve balls at us, doesn't it?"

"True. Well, I guess we can knock 'feed the park's _Mapusaurus'_ off of our to do list."

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the boys deal with the giants, the girls are dealing with some of the smaller residents.**_

On a small hill, Alice and Vera are watching the park's _Leptoceratops_ sleep. Both are covered in scratches and bandages.

 _ **Some of whom are much harder to deal with than the park's giants.**_

"...For some reason, it feel like Marcus and Lucas were just talking about us," remarks Vera.

"Really? Me too," answers Alice, taking a moment to put an ice pack on her shoulder. "You think they're cursing us out for having them feed the carnosaur?"

"I doubt it. Don't you remember how easy he is to feed? Or how he is usually less aggressive than most of the tyrannosaurs?"

"...Point made. At least, he's less of a hassle than these guys. I never thought they'd try to eat the food out of our hands... or that they'd knock us over to get it."

"Yeah... We can not tell anyone we we're trampled by hungry dinosaurs the size of dogs, okay?" asks Vera. "We'll never live it down if someone back home finds out."

"Right. Well, I'm not talking about it."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the Miocene, Michelle and Tristan are still following the dolphins. Whatever it is that has excited the dolphins, it's getting close.**_

Tristan and Michelle are right on the tail of the _Eurhinodelphis,_ as are their rag-tag fleet of sea beasts. All of them are headed toward the same thing, but what it is remains a mystery.

Gradually, the dolphins begin to slow, as does everything else. WIth their targets decelerating, Tristan and Michelle take the opportunity to see where they are heading. At first, they don't see anything, but then they notice something in the air: the putrid smell of rotting flesh. Though revolted by the scent, they turn toward where the smell is strongest and find themselves facing a whale carcass...

And, nearby it, the Ancient Mariner.

"Oi!" remarks Nigel, "looks like you caught up with me. Find the _Eurhinodelphis?_

Tristan and Michelle stare for a moment, then nod and point at the carcass, where some of the dolphins have already begun to gorge themselves. Others have taken to devouring the fish trying to scavenge from the carcass.

Nigel can only smile at the scene. But soon, his expression turns to puzzlement, then worry.

The carcass has finally begun to sink

 ** _This is indeed one of the best ways for the group to meet up, but now that the carcass is sinking, they are running out of time: if they do not find a way to rescue the animals fast, they may soon lose their only chance. The question is, of course, how?_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	80. Sword Dolphins 6

**Well, here's the last part of this chapter. Just a word of advice, the next two chapters (or at least the next full chapter and the start of the one after that) will be up TODAY, for reasons important to me. So, without further adieu, here we go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Nigel and his team have found a golden opportunity for a rescue: a whale carcass has attracted a hoard of carnivores to them, giving them a chance to save a colossal number of species. Unfortunately, the carcass has begun to sink, and if they can't figure out a way to stop it, their targets will soon disperse.**_

"Any ideas on how to stop it from sinking?" asks Michelle.

"Not right now," remarks Tristan. "The carcass is so big we can't just put pontoons on it and start inflating, and besides, there are too many predators around it. They'd probably shred the pontoons to pieces."

"True. We can't do that," replies Nigel. "...But there is something we can do..."

Tristan and Michelle turn toward the zoologist. "We're listening."

"The aquatic portal can be opened up quite a distance away from the ship, and in just about any orientation. I think I can object it so that the carcass will fall through it."

"...Is there a catch?" asks Michelle.

"Yes. I need some way to figure out where the carcass is. I can used a radio transmitter, but that still means someone will need to go and attach it to the bottom of the carcass."

"Alright then. I'll go," remarks Tristan.

"Me too," remarks Michelle. Rather quicly in fact.

Nigel and Tirstan both stare at her for a moment, confused.

"Well, someone needs to back you up in case things go wrong."

"...Point taken. Let's get diving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the waves, the great predators have been demolishing the carcass. The underside is now a practically unrecognizable mass of flesh, with what appear to be hagfish digging into the carcass. Occasionally, a _Megalodon or Eurhinodelphis_ swims in to take a chunk out of the carcass. The only reason the water hasn't turned red is that the carcass has been bled dry.

Ignoring all of this, Tristan and Michelle descend toward the belly of the beast, or rather, what used to be its belly, to ready the transmitter. Already, the carcass has stopped bobbing and begun to drift down. A few fish swim away, hoping to avoid the predators of the deep. Some, however, swim right past the pair bewildering them. Luckily, they quickly regain their composure and press downwards

As the approach the target point, Tristan readies the transmitter. He's already noticed the perfect site to embed it: a small bite into the belly, just big enough to hold it. Knowing he will lose his chance fast, he rushes towards it.

Before he gets the chance to end it, however, he collides with a large whale. The whale mostly ignores him, its attention focused on the fleeing fish. The impact, however, stuns Tristan for a moment, and pushes him away from the bite.

As he recovers, he notices Michelle staring worried at him, unsure of how he is. He quickly assures her he is fine. Then, he realizes that she had swum closer to the carcass while he was recovering. After a moment of gesturing, she heads toward the bite and successfully embeds her transmitter.

Nearby her, a requiem shark tears into the carcass, knocking loose a piece of meat in the process.

Michelle gestures for the two to return upwards, as sentiment, Tristan agrees with. As he looks up, though, something surprises him, and he begins _rapidly_ swimming downward toward a very confused Michelle, who he grabs and begins to drag away. Michelle, completely confused by this, tries to fight back, only for Tristan to yank her...

Just as a _Megalodon s_ natches the meat the requiem shark dislodged, mere inches away from them.

Michelle looks at the shark, then back at Tristan, before pulling him into a hug.

Below them, the portal opens, taking the carcass, and its consumers, into the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _After getting back on the boat, returning to the present, getting checked for injuries, and taking relaxing showers, Michelle and Tristan go out to see how the new arrivals are settling in._**

After moving over several tanks filled with sharks, the away team teens arrive at a large pen holding their target species. Several of the dolphins are chasing after fish, while some are playing in the waves. A trio have even begun playing with a ball.

"Well, I guess o=some things never change," remarks Tristan.

"Indeed. Want to train them to do tricks?" asks Michelle.

"Not today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Finally, it is done.**

 **Anyways, Trivia will be in reviews, but here is the list of species rescued**

 **Eurhinodelphis (10 males, 13 females, 7 juveniles)**

 **Megalodon (2 males, 3 females)**

 **Galeocerdo aduncus (requiem shark) (5 males, 6 females)**

 **Leptophoca (20 males, 40 females, 10 pups of unknown gender)**

 **Cynelos (3 males, 5 females, 6 pups of unknown gender)**

 **Archaeophippus (7 males, 10 females, 3 calves of unknown gender**

 **Metaxytherium (3 males, 5 females, 2 calves)**

 **Metopocetus (2 males, 5 females, 1 calf of unknown gender)**

 **A few others**


	81. Chapter 12: Sovereign of the Seas

**I'm trying to hold true to my remark earlier about getting the next two chapters out TODAY. I'm going hunting later, though, so I'm kinda crammed to get these done on time. I apologize if they are shorter than normal, but if they are, they will be rewritten.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _There is something missing from our world. The Amazing Creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into Prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. He plans to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and his team go back 242 million years to Prehistoric Nevada, to rescue the first great carnivorous sea reptile. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _After many successful missions, Prehistoric Park has become a home for a huge variety of prehistoric life. Giant sauropods, pampatheres and caseids are only a few of the parks odder residents. Now, though, Nigel wants to go after a more familiar creature._**

In his den, Nigel is examining a series of phots. All depict sea reptiles, but apparently, they're of two different types. One set appears to be of the fishlike ichthyosaurs, while another is of the serpentine mosasaurs.

"Oh, these creatures are amazing. These are ichthyosaurs, the first of the great sea reptiles. These creatures first appeared in the Triassic, where the absolutely dominated the ocean. You had ichthyosaurs ranging from the tiny _Mixosaurus_ to the whale sized _Shonisaurus._ These reptiles ruled the ocean until the middle of the Jurassic, where they were slowly displaced by the plesiosaurs. Even then, they endured up until the middle of the Cretaceous, where the rapidly died out, for reasons we're not really sure about.

"Now," begins Nigel as he holds up a picture of a typical ichthyosaur, "These are the forms ichthyosaurs are most well know for, and indeed include both the biggest and the smallest ones, but they aren't my target."

Then, Nigel holds up a picture of what appears to be a mosasaur.

"This is _Cymbospondylus,_ one of the big early Icthyosaurs. This one was a bit of problem back when I was in Triassic Europe, but he's nothing compared to this one" remarks Nigel, who quickly pulls out a picture of a giant ichthyosaur model. "This is _Thalattoarchon,_ the soverign of the sea. This creature is the first great predatory sea reptile, and I would love to have one or two at Prehistoric Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel readies the Mariner for rescuing the most dangerous of the ichthyosaurs, Suzanne is busy checking on one of the park's more aggressive residents.**_

Suzanne is in the park's tundra section, examining a piece of dung. Nearby, the park's _Elasmotherium_ is grazing.

"It's amazing, but this guy has been doing spectacular since he first got here. He hasn't had any problems with the food we give him, and he hasn't showed signs of overheating either. Looking at his dung just proves our point: he's not having any problems passing it through and it isn't runny or dry. It still smells, but that's not really a problem."

The giant rhino looks up as Suzanne for a moment, before returning to grazing. He has no real reason to care what she thinks, for she is neither threat nor competitor to him.

 ** _To rescue the first killer sea reptile, Nigel must travel back 242 million years to what was once Nevada. At that time, the Earth only had one continent and one unending sea. Here, Thalattoarchon was able to rule with no challengers to its throne._**

 ** _Let's hope he hasn't bitten off more than he can chew._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**

Nigel arrives in the middle of the ocean. It is rather calm, with no land anywhere in-sight. Clouds are visible in the distance, but they are already blowing away. Uniquely, even though life has already taken to the skies, nothing is flying above him.

"We're in the middle of the Triassic Period, the furthest back we've gone in the Mesozoic. We're far enough back in time that the only true fliers are insects: pterosaurs haven't evolved yet and the first dinosaurs have only just evolved in Africa. On land, though, the archosaurs are already dominating: The last great none-mammalian synapsids around are the dicynodonts and the cynodonts, and they are already starting to fade. Rauisuchians are already the top predators, and dinosauriforms have already spread around the globe. In the seas, you'll sea all kind of reptiles, such as placodonts and pachypleurosaurs, fighting with fish for dominance. None of them, though, can compare to the power of the ichthyosaurs. So now, I'm going to see if we can go and catch one."

With that, Nigel heads out across the sea. This time around, Pterry isn't on the boat: he'd be a problem in a time with no large fliers around.

In the back, Tristan is getting prepped with Marcus and Lucas...

None of whom seem to enjoy the ride.

"Why does the sea have to churn so much?" asks Lucas.

"I don't know," answers Marcus, "but it's making my stomach do cartwheels."

"Just wait for us to get up to speed, then we'll be fine," replies Tristan. "I know from experience."

"Ok. So, we're after the first great killer sea reptile, correct?" asks Marcus.

"And it looks like a mosasaurs, but is actually a closer cousin of the fishlike ichthyosaurs?" continues Lucas.

"Yep."

"Ok," remarks the two boys, who's expressions convey how sick they are.

Which is to say, very.

"Well, what could possibly go wrong?" asks Lucas.

X **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: That's all for this segment, so onto the next!


	82. Sovereign of the Seas 2

**I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Ancient Mariner shot across the seas, breaking the otherwise serene waves.

 _ **At this point in time, there are no large sea creatures to break the waves for air, making the seas calmer than they ever will be in the future. Taken even further, there are no pterosaur or birds to dot the surface of the waves, leaving them utterly barren of life.**_

 _ **But that can change at any moment.**_

Tristan, Marcus and Lucas are at the back of the boat, their sea-sickness having faded. They look out across the sea, searching for signs of life.

"So, what made you guys decide to hop along for this mission?" asks Tristan.

"Well, we've been at the park for so long, we might as well get out and have fun," answers Marcus.

"Plus we get the chance to say we caught a sea dragon if we pull this mission off."

"Indeed we...can..." remarks Tristan, whose eyes are focused on the water behind them.

Confused, his companions look at where he is and are surprised to see several dolphin like reptiles hopping across the waves.

"Are those ichthyosaurs?" asks a surprised Lucas.

" _Mixosaurus natans,"_ responds Tristan. "Didn't think we'd see them. It looks like they chasing after some fish."

"Okay... can we catch them?" asks Marcus.

"Of course," remarks Tristan, who turns toward the bridge. "Nigel, we've got some small ichthyosaurs on our tail. I think we can catch them if we repeat our strategy from the Miocene."

"On it!"

Ahead of the boat, the portal opens wide, while the ship begins to slow down. The ichthyosaurs, however, are headless of this, and soon find themselves in the present.

"Well, that was easy," remarks Marcus as the boat plows past the now closed portal, still searching for its target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, the girls are dealing with the new arrivals.**_

Michelle and Vera are working to move the ichthyosaurs into a holding pen, while Alice gathers food for them. One ichthyosaur is attempting to jump out of the tank, but is swiftly caught by Ted, who throws it back in with the others.

"Wow, these guys are really active!" remarks Vera as the ichthys swim around their holding pen, trying to find an escape. "How are we supposed to get them to calm down?"

"With food!" answers Alice, who hurls a barrel of fish into the tank.

The minute the fish hits the water, the _Mixosaurus_ descend into a feeding frenzy, eager to gobble up as many fish as they can. Several individuals fight over coice fish, but soon, all of the reptiles have calmed down.

"Wow, they're voracious, aren't they?" asks Michelle.

"They are," answers Vera. "It's hard to believe something so small can eat so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _While the girls finish up dealing with the new arrivals, Ted has some other residents to help._**

Ted is sitting on the walls of one of the oceanic pens. He's wearing full diving gear and has just inserted the respirator into his mouth. After gesturing to a co-worker, he falls backwards into the waves, then begins diving.

Beneath the surface, it is mostly open ocean, but there is the occasional outcropping to break up the monotony of the otherwise barren sea. In the distance, small fish dart around, searching for plankton to eat. A quartet of tuna skim the surface, chasing after a swarm of baitfish.

Further down, however, reveals a different world: corral rises from around the remains of a broken ship, with fish eagerly swimming inside, using the inner workings of the vessel as a safe haven from predators.

Unfortunately for them, it won't save them from the main resident here.

Before any of the fish can react, a reptilian head darts in and snatches a yellow fish in one bite. Quickly swallowing its catch, the head soon darts out, revealing itself to be attached to a long neck and a rather large body. Nearby, a second plesiosaur heads toward another of the ship's openings, eager to snatch a meal for itself.

"Now these guys are spectacular," remarks Ted, in awe of the sight before t=him. These are _Hydrotherosaurus,_ one of the last plesiosaurs to ever live. Nigel rescued these two in mission one, along with a pair of _Cimoliosaurus._ These guys are unlike anything to ever live, and they are just majestic. I love swimming with these guys."

At this moment, one of the plesiosaurs finally notices Ted. Curious, it slowly moves toward him. Plesiosaurs normally spend most of their time in the deeper parts of the their exhibits, so this is the first time this one has a seen a human other than Nigel. It's curious and wants to observe Ted.

For his part, Ted remains relatively neutral to the beast before him and allows it to circle around him. The reptile takes every opportunity it can to smell up the male human, using specially adapted nostrils made for underwater life. Although it finds nothing edible on the man, it still float around him for a moment, trying to understand him better.

Finally, the giant reptile breaks away from Ted and begins to head upwards. It soon breaks the surface of the water and takes the opportunity to breath. After only a moment, the beast begins its descent.

 ** _Just like their ancestors, plesiosaurs must surface to breath, otherwise they will drown. And although their necks appear powerful, they cannot support the animals head out of water, at least not in the way art often shows them._**

Soon, the plesiosaur returns to the shipwreck, where it resumes hunting for food.

 _ **The true usage of plesiosaur necks is to snatch at fish that have yet to ready the body as a threat. The tiny head allows the animal to snatch a meal that would swim away from other giant sea reptiles.**_

 _ **However, in the present, the neck offers another advantage: it lets the plesiosaur access food in ship wrecks, something that is almost impossible for other sea creatures.**_

 _ **Even in the modern age, it is still an effective hunter.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review.


	83. Sovereign of the Seas 3

_**NO SLOWING DOWN**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Eventually, the Mariner begins to slow as it approaches a group of fish. The three teens look around, trying to see if they can find their target.

"Time to go take the plunge," remarks Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the water, the four explorers find themselves in a world both familiar and alien. While many fish swim about, ammonites also occupy the water in a fair amount of diversity.

And preying on them are some truly strange beasts: amid the fish is a huge eel like creature with a _furry_ back. Others of its kind are on the approach, eager to snatch a meal.

"This is _Listracanthus,"_ remarks Nigel, "one of the weirdest cartilaginous fish to ever live. These creatures are almost extinct, so they'll make perfect residents for the park."

"How do we catch one?" asks Marcus.

"Like this!" responds Tristan, who attaches one of the portal floaters to the furry eel. A moment later, the creatue is lifted into the present.

Several flashes of light later, and the part of the ocean they areswimming in is soon devoid of life.

"Well, onto the next one!" remarks Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the boys ready to continue their search for the giant ichthyosaur, the girls are busy acclimating the new arrivals.**_

The girls are dumping fish into the holding tanks. The eel-like predators quickly reduce the fish to scales and the occasional fin.

"Okay, I get the ichthyosaurs, but when did this _thing_ appear?" asks a confused and somewhat nervous Alice.

"Well, remember, Nigel's target is from the Middle Triassic," remarks Michelle. "This is a time when the great sea reptiles are only just starting to assert their dominance. Fish like these are hold-overs from the Paleozoic, where fish alone were the rulers of the sea."

"Point made."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the girls finish up with the Listracanthus, Bob is watching some of the older residents.**_

Bob stares across an open plain. Aside from the sound of the wind, it is eerily silent.

The silence is soon shattered, however, by the sound of two giant beasts colliding. Dust rises for a moment, before parting, revealing the source of the commotion: a pair of ceratopsians locked in combat.

The two beasts struggle for a moment, trying to push each-other back. Then, when seems to yield, only to push forward with renewed vigor, sending his opponent back a few feet. The fight resumes in earnest, and there is still no sign as to who will be the victor.

Nearby, a few more of the giants watch as their brethren duel, curious as to the victor. One, however, pays no heed to the battle mere feet away from it, instead focusing on the more immediate issue of filling its belly. Already, it has devoured are large amount of the fodder provided for it, including a few potatoes.

Bob, who can see all of this from where he is sitting, can only smile.

"I thought these fellers would have some of the same problems we had with Theo, but they're much better behaved than him. Maybe it's because they have more of their own kind to work out their issues with? Whatever the reason, I'm not complaining."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Speaking of Theo, Susan is busy trying something out with him._**

At _Triceratops_ Creek, Theo is approaching the entrance to his exhibit. In front of him is something he has never seen before: a ball. It's bright pink, and bigger than a person.

The ceratopsian is perplexed by the sight of the object. It's bright color initially leaves him wary of it, but soon curiosity gets the better of him. After approaching it for a few moments, the ceratopsian is now only a few feet away from the ball. After examining it for a moment, he nudges it with his snout, causing it to bounce and roll for a moment. When nothing happens, Theo repeats the process. Soon, he's chasing it across his exhibit.

Just outside his exhibit, Suzanne is watching the ceratopsian playing with his new toy. A smile is now on her face.

"I thought he might like that. Bob's been having trouble trying to find time to spar with Theo, so I decided to see if I could add a different way for him to blow off steam. As you can see, it's working very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **In a different part of the park, some of the younger recruits have other business to attend to.**_

At one of the park's beaches, all was calm. While the rest of the island was filled with life, be it native animals or the park's temporally displaced residents, this beach alone was barren of life. No birds, no crabs, no otters, no lizards, there wasn't even a single bug on the beach. All of the life on this beach had apparently been wiped away.

But looks could be deceiving.

Almost imperceptibly, some of the sand begin to move. It appeared as if an antlion had begun to build a trap. Then, after a few moments of struggling, a tiny, beaked head popped out of the sand, followed by a shelled body, four fins and a tail.

The tiny turtle rested for just a moment before beginning the most dangerous part of its life: the crawl to the sea. It was followed by more of its kind, which had emerged directly after it: they were its siblings, just as eager as it was to reach the sea.

And they were not alone: all across the beach, hundreds of turtles were beginning to emerge from buried nests, following instincts that told them to head toward the great body of water before them. There, they would be safe from predators: their fins, while ungainly on land, made them graceful swimmers.

Soon, thousands of turtle hatchlings were on the run, turning the beach into a squirming mass of reptilian bodies, eager to reach the sea. In fact, the first to escape their nests had already reached the ocean. It was a scene that played itself out many times in the last 157 million years. Hordes of turtles would emerge from the sand and make a mad dash for the sea. It was an effective reproductive strategy: by having so many eggs hatch, at synchronized times, surely, some would survive, even if a nest was discovered before the eggs could hatch.

Now, though, something completely unexpected had happened: the eggs had hatched, the hatchlings had begun the march toward the sea... and yet, _not a single one had fallen prey to a predator._ In fact, the nearest predator was only a few meters away and could see the hatchlings, but chose to ignore them, favoring instead a large turkey leg it had in it's mouth.

Right next to the voracious troodont, Violet and Eileen watched as the tiny turtles marched into the sea. Behind them, a horde of sea birds were gorging on a shark carcass. The girls took a glance at the turtles, then focused on each other.

"Looks like our plan was a success," remarked Eileen.

"Yes it was. Looks like we can add _Toxochelys_ to the Park's breeding successes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and review. The scene at the end will be elaborated on later in the story. Also, I have another poll up, so please check it out.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	84. Sovereign of the Seas 4

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a short while of travelling, the Mariner arrives yet again at a piece of ocean filled with fish and ammonites.

When they dive down, though, they are surprised to discover what appear to be plesiosaurs eating the fish.

"What are these things?" asks Lucas. "I didn't think plesiosaurs evolved yet."

"They haven't. These are there ancestors, pistosaurs. These guys must be attracted to the fish," replies Tristan.

The quartet watches as the long-necked sea reptiles begin their approach on the fish. While some of the fish swim away, others do not notice the giants until it is too late. Quite a few fish fall prey to the pistosaurs.

"What kind of pistosaurs are these ones?" asks Marcus.

"I think these are _Corosaurus,"_ remarks Lucas, "but I think we're actually looking at two different genera here. I don't know what the other genus would be.""

"Probably _Augustasaurus,"_ replies Tristan. "It's the only other one known from North America."

"Good to know. So, how do we catch these guys?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the boys formulate a plan to catch their quarry, the girls have a more... difficult task to attend to.**_

Michelle, Violet, Eileen, Vera and Alice are heading toward one of the aquatic pens, pulling a trio of cow carcasses behind them. Their clothes are rather disheveled and soaking wet with sweat.

"Ugh, these are heavy," coughs out Eileen, obviously unhappy with the weight she has to pull.

"We know, keep pulling," respond Alice and Vera in unison.

With great difficulty, the five finally reach the edge of the walkway, where they take a moment to catch a collective breath.

Just in front of them, a reptilian head peeks out of the water, looking curiously at the five girls. It sticks out a forked tongue, trying to determine who the new people before it are.

While the rest of the group continues to catch their breath, Eileen takes a fish out of a nearby bucket and throws it at the watching reptile, who quickly gulps it down.

"So, which mosasaur species are we feeding today?" asks Michelle, finally recovering her breath.

" _Mosasaurus hoffmani,"_ responds Alice. "It turns out that Nigel brought a pair back in the first mission, along with a pair of _M. conodon._ With the _Tylosaurus_ get got from Sea Monsters, that makes three species of mosasaur at the park."

"And we have to feed them," remarks Vera. "...This is going to get messy."

"We know, now let's get started," responds Violet, who promptly shoves one of the cow carcasses into the mosasaur's pen.

The minute the corpse hits the water, the mosasaur digs in. It severs one of the legs in a single bite, hastily shredding the morsel before swallowing it. ONce the limb has reached its gullet, it returns to the carcass for more.

This time, though, its companion has joined it. The Second mosasaur ignores the limbs and instead digs into the chest of the cow, trying to consume the more nutritious organs.

The two giants soon reduce the carcass into blood, ribbons of flesh and splinters of bone. Surprisingly, they are bery civil about it, with neither animal attempting to snatch away the carcass from each other. Once they have eaten their fill, they retreat to the depths, preferring to remain hidden from prying eyes.

The girls stare at the grisly remnants of cow for a moment, before turning back two the remaining carcasses.

"Well, one down, two to go," remarks Michelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the girls deal with the rest of the mosasaurs, Tai and Aiden are busy working with several of the other residents...**_

Tai and Aiden are at a lake, each with a bucket of fish in hand. Aiden throws one of the fish...

...Which is promptly swallowed by a pterosaur.

 _ **...Who are the mosasaurs' opposites in almost every way.**_

"Wow, there are quite a few pterosaurs here, aren't there?" asks Tai.

"There are, but you have to remember, these guys are from the Jiufotang formation, and there were a lot of pterosaurs there," replies Aiden.

"Good point... which one just ate the fish you threw?"

"It's one of the _Liaoningopterus._ He has really bright crests, so I'd say he's a male."

"Okay."

The two boys take a moment to look at the _Liaoningopterus_ fly away, before returning to feeding the pterosaurs. The only ones they need to feed are, with one exception, fish eaters.

But the one exception is VERY noticeable.

After all, it's standing right in front of them.

"Um, could you remind me which pterosaur is standing right in front of us?" asks Aiden.

" _Sinopterus._ This guy's a tapejarid: they don't each fish," replies Tai.

"Well, what do the eat?"

"Fruit," answers Tai, who promptly throws a pomegranate toward the pterosaur.

"Oh... where'd you get the pomegranate?"

Tai points to his left. Aiden looks over and sees a pomegranate tree.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Nevada, Nigel's team is still observing the pistosaurs. They're still looking for a way to rescue them.**_

The team continues to watch the sea reptiles swim after the fish. Thanks to their longs necks, they're able to pick off individual fish with impunity. In a desperate effort to defend themselves, the fish respond by swarming together, forming a bait ball.

Suddenly, something seems to dawn on Lucas, who swims toward Nigel and motions for the portal device.

Nigel obliges, though his expression indicates he is a little confused.

Once he has the device, Lucas swims toward the bait back, which the pistosaurs are gathering toward for a mass attack. Acting quickly, he sets up the portal and activates it. After a moment, the portal appears, flinging the fish into the present. Unable to slow down, the pistosaurs soon follow their prey into safety.

"...Good job," remarks Tristan.

Lucas responds by taking a bow (or rather, as close as one can get to a bow underwater).

The minute he looks up, though, the color seems to drain out of his face. Noticing this, the rest of the team readies to move toward him...

Until a large shadow moves over top of _them._

Surprised, the rest of the team looks up. Above them is a large, serpentine creature, with paddle-like flippers.

"...Is that _Thalattoarchon?"_ nervously asks Marcus.

"No, it isn't. I've seen this creature before, it's _Cymbospondylus._ And I think it's hungry."

And right now, it's on a collision course with Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Just so everyone knows, there are more than a dozen pterosaurs known from the Jiufotang formation, where Microraptor was discovered. And there is at least five of EACH OF THEM at the park.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	85. Soverign of the Seas 5

**Almost done.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In their search for the giant ichthyosaur Thalattoarchon, Nigel and his team have come across one of its close relatives, Cymbospondylus.**_

 _ **Which is on a collision course with Lucas.**_

The entire team has gone tense at the sight of the predatory ichthyosaur. Lucas is the one most surprised by the sight, unable to do anything except float and breath.

The rest of the team, however, easily manages to overcome their shock. Unfortunately, it doesn't help them much.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" asks Marcus.

"No," replies Nigel,"I left the cattle-prod in the boat. I don't think the ichthyosaur will attack, though."

"Why?"

"It's never seen a human before, so it won't know how to react. It'll probably swim around him first and see if he keeps his eyes on it. If he does, it might swim away."

"Okay, but I'm going after him!" replies Marcus, before promptly springing off the sea bed toward his friend.

Tristan and Nigel share a look of worry and exasperation before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Lucas watches the giant ichthyosaur approach him. The giant reptile shows no sign of caution toward the human, which he finds worrying. Curiously, though, it seems to be looking past him, at something over his shoulder. Turning his head, Lucas is surprised to find himself looking at an ammonite. The cephalopod is still feeding in the rich water, seemingly unaware of the approaching predator.

Lucas' face in initially one of surprise at seeing the ichthyosaur, before turning to one of deep thought. Turning back toward the ichthyosaur, he notices it has changed course and is now moving toward his right, where the ammonite is. Acting on a hunch, Lucas gently pushes off the sea floor and heads to his left only one meter before sinking. Turning back toward the giant reptile, Lucas sees that it has not followed. Instead, it has stayed its course, leading it right toward the ammonite. The cephalopod is soon attacked, and, in a matter of moments is reduced to a red mist by the giant predator.

A little ways away, the rest of the team stares at the sight in confusion. The ichthyosaur attacked, but it avoided Lucas. Why?

"Why'd it do that?" asks Marcus.

"...I think it wanted the easier meal," remarks Nigel.

"Huh?"

"There are a bunch of ammonites around here, and these are creatures its familiar with. In fact, I can see a bunch of them where Lucas was just a moment ago. I think it might have seen them and used him as cover to approach them unseen. Look's like he's safe for now."

As the group begins to finally calm down, they are surprised when the area around them suddenly grows dark. Now worried, they look up to see a familiar sight: a large, predatory ichthyosaur.

Only this one is a little bigger than the _Cymbospondylus._

And it has half a shark in its mouth.

"Is that.." begins Tristan.

" _Thalattoarchon,"_ replies Nigel, "our target. Looks like we're lucky. But why is it holding that shark?"

The giant carnivore offers no answer to Nigel's question as it begins to circle around the sea floor, as if it is waiting for something. But what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back at the park, Bob is feeding one of the park's more well behaved residents._**

Bob is on the bridge for _Deinosuchus dip_. He's dangling are large piece of meat in the air. Below him, one of the giant gators has surfaced and is eyeing the meat.

After waiting a moment, Bob releases the meat. It falls for a moment, before being snatched by the giant gator, who soon returns to the depths.

Bob can only smile at this.

"I might've had reservations about rescuing these beasts when Nigel first brought up the subject, but now, they've grown on me. Maybe it's because they aren't really that different from modern crocodiles. You see, crocodiles have dominated their niche in nature for so long that they've hardly changed in appearance or behavior. This means that these giant ones act no different from the ones we see today in zoos or at farms. And that means I don't have to modify my feeding plans for them beyond raising the amount of foo I give them."

Nearby, one of the mega-gators is basking on the lake shore, along with a few nile crocodiles. Plovers flit between the crocodilians' open mouths, picking at pieces of meat stuck between their teeth. The giant beasts pay them no mind, with some having fallen asleep.

 _ **For some residents, life isn't that hard in the park. And that makes Bob's job quite a bit easier.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in Triassic Nevada, Nigel and co are still watching he Thalattoarchon swim around. It still hasn't eaten its kill.**_

The _Thalattoarchon_ continues to circle around the ocean floor, only rising to breath. More _Cymbospondylus_ have appeared, eager to enjoy the ammonite feast.

The team is still confused at to why the giant predator has not eaten its kill.

Then, they notice something spook the ichthyosaur, which suddenly swims down _right next to them,_ before coming to a halt. Confused, they turn around, and are stunned to witness an amazing sight: a pod of colossal ichthyosaurs, following a giant swarm of fish.

"What are they?" asks Lucas, amazed by the sight.

" _Shastasaurus,_ one of the largest ichthyosaurs to ever live. These guys are the whales of their time, bigger than anything else alive right now," answers Marcus.

The group watches as the giant continue to swim toward them, albeit rather slowly, due to their size.

As they get closer, the group notices smaller reptiles swimming near them, looking for food.

"Are those things thalattosaurs?" asks Lucas.

"They are," remarks Nigel. "They must be using the ichthyosaurs as shields from harm.

And they are not alone: flitting between the huge ichthyosaurs are another type of ichthyosaur, much smaller than their giant cousins.

" _That's Phalarodon,"_ remarks Tristan, "a type of mixosaurs. It seems they believe the thalattosaurs have the right idea.

Sensing an opportunity, Nigel and the team move in front of the herd, whose movements have caused the ammonites and _Cymbospondylus_ to move forward, and begin setting up the portal. If they time it right, they'll have all of sent to the safety of the present.

Of course, that still leaves the issue of rescuing the _Thalattoarchon_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_** **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	86. Soverign of the Seas 6

**Finally** **done!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In their search for the mighty Thalattoarchon, Nigel and his team have ended up encountering a massive swarm of ichthyosaurs of many different varieties, ranging from tiny mioxsaurs to Shastasaurus itself.**_

 _ **This provides them with a rescue opportunity that they are not going to waste.**_

The team quickly gets to work, moving to set up the portal right in front of the ichthyosaur shoal. If they time it right, they'll be able to rescue all of the ichthyosaurs.

"Now," begins Nigel, " most of the reptiles are following the shastasaur pod, and they can't swim very fast. So, our plan is to set up the portal so that they will swim right through it. IF the other creatures follow them, then we'll end up rescuing quite a few creatures.

"I'm still not sure how we'll rescue the _Thalattoarchon,_ though."

 _ **There is one thing that is going good for Nigel, though: the shastasaurs, having never seen humans, do not try to swim away from the team, making it much easier to get ahead of them.**_

The team is soon far enough ahead of the giant ichthyosaurs to begin setting up the portal. As they do so, the ichthyosaurs continue to approach them, utterly unconcerned about the team in front of them.

Finally, they finish setting up the portal. And not a moment too soo: the ichthyosaurs are almost upon them.

Just before the giants pass it, the portal comes to life, sending the first of the giant beasts through the portal. The rest, though surprised, follow them, preferring to stick together rather than trying to avoid the strange light. The smaller ichthyosaurs and thalattosaurs follow them, unwilling to lose the protection the giants provide. A change in the currents forces the ammonites through the portal as well, with the C _ymbospondylus_ following to avoid losing their meal. The group, unwilling to leave any creature in the past, swims around to watch them escape to the safety of the present.

Soon, the last of the giants disappears into the glowing vortex, leaving the sea virtually empty. Only the _Thalattoarchon_ remains, still swimming in circles over the sea floor.

Or rather, it was, as now it seems to have stopped to stare at something.

Something behind the team.

"What's it looking at?" asks a confused Lucas.

"I'm not sure," remarks Tristan, already turnig to sea what has disturbed the marine reptile, " but it must be somethi-WATCH OUT!"

Before the team can react, a giant belemnite slams into them, sending them floating helplessly across the sea bed. The creature pays them no heed as it darts through the portal, followed by five more of its kind, one of which carries the mangled rear half of a mixosaur. Following them is _a_ _nother Thalattoarchon,_ which soon disappears into the portal, with the first one heading after it. By this time, the team has recovered, and, after sharing a perplexed look they head to the surface and return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, the home staff are already sorting the marine reptiles into holding pens. The huge number of creatures, however, presents some issues with this.

"Wow, you guys sure got a lot of ichthyosaurs," remarks Alice, who has begun feeding the massive group of shastasaurs.

"Yeah, we did. Most of them were using the shastasaurs as protection," replies Marcus.

"Makes sense. But where did the giant belemnites come from?"

"...(Marcus, Lucas and Tristan look at each other before shrugging, at which point Nigel speaks) We have no idea."

"Well, they do look cool."

 _ **While they are indeed amazing, right now, all the group wants to do is sort them into their own exhibits.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_ _ **The next day, the marine reptiles have all been settled into their new homes. From the playful mixosaurs to the mighty shastasaurs, all are settling into the park just fine...**_

 _ **All except for one.**_

The team and heads of staff are nearby one o the aquatic exhibits, titled Thalattoarchon Depths. Inside are the two great ichthyosaurs they rescued in earlier. While one has settled in, the other is still acting odd. Namely, it hasn't dropped its shark.

"So, wait, it's been carrying that since yesterday?" asks Susan, clearly perplexed.

"Yeah, and I don't know why. It's clearly not because he's hungry, I think Vera said he ate a whole dolphin fish."

' _And nearly took my pinkie finger'_ thinks Vera.

"Well, I think I know what's wrong with him," remarks Bob.

"You do?" asks Susan.

"Yes. But first, listen."

The team does just that... and heres a low bellowing sound coming from the exhibit. Specifically, the shark-holding ichthyosaur. The group is soon transfixed on the giant sea reptile.

As is its neighbor.

Slowly, the great carnivorous reptile approaches its neighbor, who begins swimming around, performing several stunning moves, before offering it the shark. After a moment, the second beast tears into it, gorging on the dead fish, before returning its attentions back to its opposite, who responds by sowing its belly, to which the other responds by doing the same, positioning itself so that their groins are at roughly the same level.

The rest of the team stares on, dumbfounded, with Tristan looking back and forth between the ichthyosaurs and his youngest siblings, before finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess we can put _Thalattoarchon_ on the park's breeding successes list.

 _ **Indeed they can.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Species rescued:**

 **Mixosaurus: 10 males, 12 females, 11 pups (roughly split evenly between two females)**

 **Listracanthus: 3 males, 3 females**

 **Corosaurus: 5 males, 5 females**

 **Agustasaurus: 3 males, 5 females**

 **Cymbospondylus: 2 males, two females**

 **Nectosaurus: 10 males, 10 females**

 **Thalattosaurus: 10 males, 10 females**

 **Gymnotoceras and Brackites (types of ammonites): swarm of indeterminate size**

 **Acrodus: 10 males, 12 females**

 **Shastasaurus: 20 males, 20 females**

 **Shonisaurus: 19 males, 25 females**

 **Phalarodon: 8 males, 15 females**

 **Omphalosaurus: 7 males, 11 females**

 **Thalattoarchon: 1 male, 1 female**

 **AN: Read and review, and check reviews for trivia. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	87. Chapter 13: Arizona's Sail

_**There**_ ** _is something missing from our world. The Amazing Creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into Prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. He plans to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and his team go back 243 million years to Prehistoric Arizona, to rescue the first sail-backed archosaur. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Prehistoric Park has become a titanic success. Ornithomimosaurs, giant bugs and wooly rhinos are only a few of the park's inhabitants. Now, though, Nigel has a new target to rescue: a relative of dinosaurs with a sail on its back._**

In his den, Nigel looks over the sail backed reptile. While it resembles a certain famous sail-backed quadruped, its legs are directly beneath its body and it has a much longer neck.

"This is _Arizonasaurus,_ one of the giant land archosaurs. This creature wasn't a dinosaur, but it set the precedent for their dominance. This creature is from Tristan's home state, so I think he and his siblings will love this mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _First, though, Nigel has some business to deal with at the park. Including choosing the away team._**

Tristan and his siblings are out on a boat in the middle of one of the park's rivers, fishing. Nearby, the _Motanaspinus_ pair are searching for fish, while several Hyphalosaurus swim next to the boat, all looking for an easy meal. A little ways upriver, the _Alamosaurus_ pair, along with Theo and a _Denversaurus,_ quench their thirst, while downriver, Terence seeks shelter from the heat beneath some trees.

"You know, for all of the amazing animals that live in the park, and all of the action that we see rescuing them, it's times like this that I enjoy the most," remarks Tristan.

"You mean resting out in a beautiful wilderness, with a chance to watch all of the animals around us?" asks Violet.

"Yeah, that."

"Good to know...do you guys have any idea when Drew and Elise are going to finish their summer camp?"

"Um, they finished three days ago," replied Tai. "Elise called me the day after they got home and said she and Drew would take a day or two to rest, then they'd come over. Based off how she sounded, I think she was mad that we left them behind."

"Well, I wouldn't blame her there," remarks Adrian. "Considering what we left them out of, she has every right to be made."

"True...wait, I just remembered, I got a text from her this morning," remarked Violet.

"You did?!" replied the rest of the siblings.

"Yeah. It says 'leaving now, be over at island in 4 hours'... oh crap."

"What?"

"She sent that message three hours and forty minutes ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alamo was enjoying the cool water of the river. In the humid heat of the morning, it was a nice refresher.

Just then, several high-pitched noises filled the air, hurting his ears. Deigning to turn toward the source of the sound, he found himself watching a peculiar sight: five of the two legged creatures with fur on their heads that he had seen all over this new land were hastily moving a strange hollow long toward land using strange branches. After they reached the land, they exited the log, pulled it ashore, then began running toward the strange flat field he'd first seen most of these two legs at.

Alamo stared for a moment, before beginning to follow. If they were headed back toward that field, it might mean that some new two legged creatures were coming. He was soon joined by Theo, while further down river, Terence had already begun crossing the watery highway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel was in his den, examining the pictures of his next target.

Suddenly, he heard a strange vibrating sound. Looking for the source, he finds a mobile phone, his own. After opening it up, he notices a message on the screen:

DREW AND ELISE ARE COMING OVER IN 15 MINUTES. DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL NOW, SORRY. PLEASE BE AT AIRFIELD IN 15 MINUTES

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the airfield, the Saurus siblings were catching their breath, looking for any signs of their soon-to-be-arriving relatives. Terence, Theo and Alamo, meanwhile, had taken up hiding places around the field, careful to avoid any incidents with the humans.

Violet had already taken out a set of binoculars and begun searching the skies for her errant siblings, while everyone else used the tried and true mark-1 eyeball.

"See anything yet?" asked Adrian, who was forced to squint due to the light of the sun. He would've used sunglasses, but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to see the plane if he had them on.

"No, not yet...Wait!" replied Violet. "I see something... it's the plane. It's at 10 o'clock from due North."

Turning toward that direction, the siblings did indeed find themselves staring at a plane. It was already making its descent, careful to line up with the (rather generous) runway that it needed to land on. As the plane grew closer, both the group and the hidden dinosaurs made efforts to cover their ears, trying vainly to drown out the sound of the engines.

Fortunately, the engines soon shut off, sparing the group further torment.

Once the plane had stopped and opened its doors, the siblings finally had a chance to meet with their missing number.

The first out was Drew. His chosen attire was a safari shirt and camouflaged pants, with his shirt offering stark contrast to his jet black hair and similarly dark eyes.

By contrast, Elise was wearing a green shirt and more muted grey pants. Her eyes matched the deep blue of the sea, but seemed to exude an icy coldness, while her hair was red as fire. Contrasting these intimidating features were the glasses and freckles that covered her face, both of which detracted from her intimidating aura, if only slightly.

"Elise, Drew! Nice to see you guys!" exclaimed Aiden, who rushed forward to greet them. The two siblings were surprised when their younger brother trapped them in a bear hug, forcing them to take a step back.

The rest of the siblings couldn't help but smirk at the scene, after overcoming the shock at his actions. Aiden was one who had missed them Elise and Drew the most, so it was only natural he was the one to great them first.

After recovering from the impact of their younger brother's charge, Elise and Drew quickly returned the hug Aiden had given. They'd missed their siblings, and were glad to see them again.

After a moment, Aiden backed off and allowed Drew and Elise to catch their breath.

"So, how was camp?" asked Aiden.

"It was good. Though, I'd like to save talking about camp for later," answered Elise.

"Okay. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, how about where we are?" asked Drew.

"...okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, what is this place?"

"..Could you be more specific?"

"Well, what do you do here?! Tai told us that it's called Prehistoric Park, and that it has a bunch of exhibits with prehistoric animals, so I'm guessing this is a Prehistory-themed amusement park. Am I right?"

The five more experienced siblings shared a look, before deciding on an answer.

"Well, not exactly..." replied Violet.

Now Elise and Drew were confused. What WAS this park about?

Just then, the noticed Tristan looking at something behind them. He seemed to be having an unspoken conversation with it, ending with him nodding his head the way that one would do when they would have said yes.

Elise and Drew turned around, but found nothing other than the nearby tree line.

Now the duo was suspicious. They knew that Tristan had let some of his friends come over, but the way he was acting indicated he was hiding something or someone.

"Okay, who were you gesturing to?" asked Elise.

"...someone important," replied Tristan.

"Who?" asked Drew.

"Can't tell you yet."

Elise and Drew shared a glance. This was getting annoying.

Unnoticed to them, the rest of their siblings was now staring at something behind them.

"Okay," responded Elise, "What's up with you guys? You all seems to be hiding something."

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't," replied Aileen.

Both Elise and Drew scowled at this. In their minds, they had a very simple conversation.

 _"Alright, this is RIDICULOUS. No more being the nice guys._

"Alright, what are you guys hiding?!" asked Elise.

"We can't tell you," replied Tai.

"But we can tell you something about Tristan's friend," said Violet.

"And that would be?" questioned Drew.

"He's right behind you," said Aileen.

"And he wants to meet you," added Aiden.

"Very funny-," began Elise, only to find herself interrupted by a strange sound. It was as if someone had crossed a his with a growl and mixed in a roar. IT bared some similarities to a alligator and a bird, as well.

Slowly, Elise and Drew turned around.

Then they went pale.

Staring right at them, literally only a meter away, was Terence. The male _rex_ watched them inquisitively, eager to examine the new arrivals.

Elise and Drew made this much easier for him by refusing to move from where they stood. Their breaths had turned to mere gasps.

Then, to their surprise, Tristan walks up between them, straight toward Terence. Then, he lifted up his right arm and started petting the tyrannosaur.

Turning back to Drew and Elise, Tristan couldn't help but smirk at the looks of unadulterated shock on their faces.

"This is Terence. He's my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later...

The siblings had gathered by the plane. Nearby, Terence, Alamo, and Teho were shading themselves from the tropical son, earning nervous glances from Elise and Drew.

"Okay, let me get this straight," began Elise, "This park was built by dad."

"Yes," replied Tristan.

"In cooperation with Nigel Marvin, the BBC and Impossible Pictures, plus a bunch of big businesses and wildlife charities.

"Yes."

"So that it could be used as a wildlife preserve for EXTINCT ANIMALS!"

"Correct."

"Which would be rescued with a time portal."

"Yes."

"That he invented while working with three other guys."

"Well, technically, they just gave him the idea based on some theories they had. And their names are Connor Temple, Evan Cross, and Elias Seeker. But, otherwise, correct."

"And you guys have been working with him in rescuing and caring for these creatures for at least five weeks.

"Correct."

"And you want us to help you?"

"Pretty much."

Elise and Drew shared a glance.

"...Fine," said Drew.

"Look, I can assure you guys we won't be in too much danger-did you just say fine?" asked Tristan.

"Yes. You guys have been doing this for weeks and seem to be fine, so I think we'll be okay."

"...Well, that makes things easier for us," responded Violet.

Just then, Nigel showed up, along with Marcus, Alice, Lucas, Vera and Michelle.

"Sorry for being late, titanosaurs blocked the road. So, I assume that your companions are Elise and Drew?"

"We are," replied Elise," and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Marven."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Nice to have you finally join us," remarked Alice.

"No need to be rude," remarked Drew.

"I wasn't, that really was a compliment."

"Well, then, would you two like to join us for our next mission?"

"Sure," replied Elise, "When is it."

"Well, I was actually getting ready to go right now, but if you need a little time-"

"WE CAN GO NOW!"

"Ok then."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **To rescue an Arizonasaurus, Nigel must go back 243 million years, roughly the same time as the last mission, only this time, he must travel to Arizona. He's fortunate that the land predators aren't that big yet!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

On the other side of the portal lies a great fern plain on the outskirts of a forest. Nearby, a river can be seen, while to the east, a desert is visible.

While the rest of the team begins to search for an _Arizonasaurus_ , Elise and Drew can only stare on in awe at the environment around them.

"We're really in the past, aren't we," asks a stunned Elise.

"Yes we are," responded Drew.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves fills the air. Instantly, everyone goes rigid and turns toward a large clump of ferns. Behind them, something is slowly making its way through the underbrush. And it is fairly large.

 _ **Could the team already have stumbled upon their quarry?**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: I'M BACK, PEOPLE!**

 **Sorry about the hiatus. I was working on some other projects.**

 **So, yeah, Elise and Drew finally showed up. Since I didn't really give a lot of foreshadowing, I decided to write their arrival in a way that would make it sudden even for the characters in the story.**

 **Any ways, expect updates more often. They might be longer, too.**

 **Oh, and if anyone can figure out who Elise is a shout out too, great job!**

 **So, read and review.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	88. Arizona's Sail 2

**Let's get back to our heroes!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
** The ferns continue to rustle, but the sound is getting louder. Whatever is hiding behind the bushes is getting closer, and fast.

Elise and Drew share a glance, then slowly begin walking toward the ferns. They're cautious to avoid making much noise, as any sound they make could send mystery animal heading for the hills.

Fortunately, the mystery animal seems to have not noticed, and has (apparently) moved closer to the team.

For a few tense moments, the team is unsure what to do. Then, a fern leaf disappears and is replaced by a green reptilian head, with yellow spots, which resembles a lizard's. It briefly examines the group, before turning back to eating. After a moment, four other heads join it.

Drew and Elise stare at the animals, clearly perplexed by the sight before them. They've heard of this animal, but it's name eludes them.

Turning toward the rest of the team, Elise voices her question:

"What is that animal?" she whispers.

After looking for a moment, it's Violet who answers.

"If I'd have to guess, it's a trilophosaur, since they looked a lot like lizards. And since _Arizonasaurus_ was found in the Moenkopi formation, that means that this must be _Anisodontosaurus,"_ she whispers back.

"Okay, so, how big does it get?"

"Can't say, its only fossils are teeth. Though, going by what we know about _Trilophosaurus_ , around eight feet."

"Okay, so we have an eight foot plant eating reptile. How do we catch it?" asks Drew.

"...How about with bait?" asks Aiden. "They've eaten a lot of the ferns, so maybe we can use some to bait them into the portal?"

"...That could work," responds Elise.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **While the away team readies to capture the trilophosaurs, back at the park, the youngest remaining recruits are busy working with some of the Miocene mammals.**_

At the edge of Titanosaur Treetops, Alice and Vera have hastily begun climbing up a tree, while below them, a horse-like creature stares at them, clearly looking angry.

 ** _Some of whom are not very friendly._**

After finally reaching a set of branches where they can sit down, Vera and Alice take a moment to catch their breath. Below, the horse-like creature begins pacing around, apparently waiting for them to fall.

"Ugh, what is that thing?" asks Vera, clearly confused by the creature beneath them, not to mention very nervous.

"...I...don't know," answers Alice. "It resembles a paracerathere, but those are only native to Asia."

 _'And a lot bigger,' she thought._

All the while, the horse-like creature continues to stare at them, occasionally trying to knock the tree over. FOrtunatley for the girls, it's nowhere near strong enough to even make it shake.

Eventually, their salvation arrives: one of the titanosaurs approaches the tree to feed, sending the horse-like creature into retreat. It returns to a herd of similar creatures, most of which are browsing from a clump of shrubs. Once it has gone far enough away, Alice and Vera quickly descend from their tree, then exit the exhibit.

 _ **For now, the mammal has won this battle.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **While Alice and Vera decide to rest after their most recent task, Michelle, Lucas and Marcus are busy working with a different set of mammals.**_

Nearby a lake, Marcus is slowly approaching a hippolike creature, with a beat in hand, while more of them stare at him from within the lake.

 ** _With far more caution then their friends._**

"So," began Michelle, "what are these things?"

"If I remember right, they're anthracotheres," answers Marcus.

"Are those hippos?" asks Michelle.

"No, but they are close relatives," replied Lucas.

 _"_ Okay... why is Marcus walking toward that one again?" questioned Michelle.

"It swiped his set of keys for the horticulture tools. I think it was attracted to their shininess" answered Lucas.

"Okay... wait, aren't hippos really aggressive?"

"Yes, they are, Michelle."

"Then shouldn't he be worried about it, you know, charging him?"

"What do you think the beat is for?"

"...they like beats?"

"They do."

While Lucas and Michelle continue their conversation, Marcus has finally approached the anthracothere. The creature is clearly uncomfortable at his presence, but it hasn't charged yet. The key-ring for the horticulture tools is hanging from its mouth, locked around its lower teeth.

Knowing that he will lose his chance if he doesn't act now, he throws the beat aside and waits for the hippo-like creature to react.

The anthracothere stares at Marcus for a moment, before turning its attention toward the beat. Soon, hunger wins out over caution and the beast goes over and devours the beat, dropping the keys in the process. Seizing his chance, Marcus seizes the keys and makes a break for Michelle and Lucas. The anthracothere bellows at him, but that is as far as it will go. Once it sees that Marcus is far enough away, it heads toward the lake containing its companions, eager to cool down in the face of the midday sun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Back in the past, the team is setting their plan in motion._

The team has decided to take Aiden's plan and expand on it: they've gather several ferns and begun setting up a pile by the portal. They've also begun setting up a funnel out of logs.

"Now, we've done this strategy before, but this is a very effective strategy: we've set up a funnel for the trilophosaurs, with the portal and bait at the narrow end," begins Nigel. " Now, they've almost eaten all of the ferns over where they are right now, so once they see out little pile of ferns, they'll head over to the bait pile to keep eating. Once they're close enough, will activate the portal."

Sure enough, the trilophosaurs have indeed devoured all of the ferns they were in the middle of, and are now searching for food. It doesn't take long for one to notice the pile behind the portal sticks. After letting out a grunt to inform its herd-mates of the food, it begins heading toward the pile, eager to sate its appetite. Soon, it is joined by others, eager to sate their growling stomachs.

When they are close enough, Nigel activates the portal. The first trilophosaur vanishes through the portal, spirited to the safety of the present. Unfortunately, the appearance of the portal spooks he rest of the lizard-like creatures, which begin to turn to run.

"Oh no," remarks Elise, who promptly runs toward the funnel, trying to get the animals to run toward the portal, or at least not away from it. "Don't run!"

Ironically, this only makes the trilophosaurs run faster... _toward the portal_. For while they might be surprised by the portal, their fear of the weird, green animal far outweighs their fear of the portal.

Soon, the last trilophosaur vanishes through the portal, which promptly seals itself shut.

All eyes turn toward Elise, who has become rather sheepish at being the center of attention.

"Well," begins Tristan, "I guess that was your first rescue. Nice job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: The horse creature was a last minute add in I wanted for the park. Assume a few made it into the park when the Bathornis charged the camels, because otherwise they would have been more anachronistic than they are already.**

 **Also, I'm still taking guess as to who Elise is based on. Her name should be a hint.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	89. Arizona's Sail 3

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _With their first rescue under their belt, Elise and Drew are feeling very confident._**

 ** _However, the group still hasn't seen an Arizonasaurus._**

"Okay, any ideas on where to look for an _Arizonasaurus?"_ asks Drew.

"How about the river we saw earlier?" answers Elise. "It's almost midday, so everything is probably going to be looking for somewhere to drink."

"Good idea," remarks Nigel. "Come on, let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, some of the aquatic residents are proving to be a handful.**_

At one of the aquatic pens, Ted is staring at the gigantic form of a _Shonisaurus_. The giant animal appears to be rather bruised, for some reason.

"Ugh, this is going to be a problem. See, the ichthyosaurs are normally used to eating fish and squid from large schools, where there's plenty of room to move around. The problem with this, though, is that when we fee them, they tend to collide with each other because the fish is released in a rather small area. We've already got plans to fix this, I just hope they'll work.'

The ichthyosaur stares at Ted, as if wondering the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Ted tries to comfort the whale-like reptile, Suzanne is busy attending to another of the park's residents, who is finding the heat to be troublesome.**_

Suzanne is near a pond, with some fish in front of her. Nearby is one of the S _laugenhopia,_ submerged up to its eyes in the pond. Despite this, it seems rather uncomfortable.

Suzanne, noticing the temnospondyl's discomfort, pushes the fish toward it, trying to coax it out of the water, if only for a moment. The fish stares at them hungrily, ad looks as if it wants to leave the water, but, after a moment, it decides against this. This course of action leave Suzanne both exasperated and depressed.

"Temnospondyls are like other amphibians: they need to keep themselves moist in order to survive. In heat waves, they'll take shelter in water to keep cool. The problem is, this one is stuck in a rather shallow pond that's already started heating up."

Suzanne then turns her attention to a large lake some ways away. In it, more _Slaugenhopia_ are swimming around, with one basking on a log.

"This guy swam over here a few weeks ago and seems to prefer being here rather than in the main lake. Now, this normally wouldn't be a problem, but over the last few weeks, the streams that lead from here to the main lake dried up, and now he's stuck in here. I think he's trying to wait out the day until the sun sets, which'll let him crawl on land without far, but I'm worried that he'll be cooked before that happens. I've been trying to get him out of here, but he just doesn't want to move."

 _ **If Suzanne doesn't act soon, her charge will soon become a roast.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

While Suzanne handles the temnospondylids, Bob has his own residents to work watch. And for once, they

 **aren't** _ **a hassle.**_

In one of the desert exhibits, Bob is cleaning up a pile of bones. Nearby, what appears to be a fluffy tumbleweed rests in the shade of a large rock.

Suddenly, Bob steps on a twig, snapping it. The minute this happens, the tumbleweed begins to move. At first, it only seems to twitch, before a branch goes up, revealing itself to be the head of a raptor dinosaur. The raptor, after shaking off the grip of sleep, looks around, before settling its attention on Bob. For a moment, there is tension in the air, before the raptor seems to become calm and lays its head back down, beneath the cover of one of its wings.

Bob's response to this is too laugh.

"It's funny, but these _Velociraptors_ are actually some of the easiest creatures to care for: they're mostly awake at night, so when I have to come in to clean up after them, they're usually asleep. This heatwave might be a problem for our other residents, but not these ones: they're used to deserts and just find shade to sleep behind. Makes caring for them easy."

 _ **And for that, Bob is grateful.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team has arrived at the river. So far, though, there's no sign of their quarry.**_

Despite being a major source of water, the river is oddly calm: no animals dwell on the banks, nor are there any temnospondyls swimming in the water. However, the reason for this is obvious to the team: this part of the river is composed almost entirely of rapids, leaving it unsafe for large swimmers. For, the team, though, this is a setback.

"Well, there isn't any life here," remarks Violet, "where should we go now?"

"Well," replies Elise, "maybe we should try heading down river? There's more shade that way, and the current might die down, so we could probably find animals there. All I see upriver is desert."

"Fair enough," responds Aileen, "downriver we go!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few minutes later, the team has made it far enough down the river that the terrain levels out. There current is softer, and there is indeed more shade...**

 **And with it, life.**

In the shade of the forest, a herd of strange creatures are feasting. The resemble lizards, but with parrot-like beaks on their snouts. Nearby, a menagerie of temnospondylids basks in the sun, with a few searching for fish amid the lake. On the bank opposite to the group, at a point where river is very wide, a herd of pig-like reptiles are busy quenching their thirst. Each of these strange beasts has a pair of tusks on their snouts, which a few of them are using to root around in a fern plain.

But, to the team, the most important sight is a group of eight reptiles just a little ways away from the piglike reptiles, which are gorging themselves on the carcass of a tusked beast. Aside from their orange bodies, they have one distinctive feature:

Each has a sail on it's back, colored either yellow or _purple._

 _ **It seems the team has found the Arizonasaurus. But not, they face a new problem: getting them back home.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: Read and Review.**

 **Here's another hint about who Elise is based on: she likes dinosaurs.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	90. Arizona's Sail 4

**I AHVE RETURNED!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _It seems Nigel and his team have found their quarry. Now, though, they need to figure out how to rescue it._**

Nigel and the team stare at the _Arizonasaurus,_ which are too busy either gorging themselves on the carcass or sunbathing to care. Nearby, the tusked animals have begun to move away from the giant carnivores, hoping to avoid becoming food to the mighty predators. Joining them are several temnopsondyls, who have similar thoughts to their larger contemporaries.

"Are they eating dicyodont?" asks Violet. "I thought that there wasn't any evidence of them from this area."

"There are dicynodont footprints from this location in the present," responds Drew, "But no body fossils. I think we just discovered a new species."

"Cool. So, how do we rescue them?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," remarks Nigel. "We'll need to cross the iver, but it's too deep to cross here and if we get too close to them, they might here us and run off."

"There's a pretty strong log up ahead, why don't cross there?" asks Elise.

"Good idea," remarks Nigel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Suzanne is dealing with her charge.**_

Suzanne is a fish, which she is in the process of injecting with some kind of chemical. Nearby, the male _Slaugenhopia_ stares at her, clearly hungry.

"Alright, well, he's not coming out on his own, so I'll have to force him out. He's pretty hungry now, so he'll eat anything that he can, like this fish. This one if full of tranquilizers, so if he eats it, he'll soon be fast asleep. Once he goes down, he'll be easy to relocate. I really wish this wasn't necessary, but he isn't willing to leave voluntarily, so this is the only option we have now."

The temnospondyl can only stare at her, clearly wanting to snatch the meat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _While Suzanne deal with her problem amphibian, Bob is cleaning up after the park's biggest resident._**

Bob is, once again, shoveling dung. This time, though, he has an _enormous_ pile of it to work with.

A loud bellow soon reveals the source of the massive dung heap: the park's sole _Argentinosaurus._ As her kind were once the record holders for the largest land animals ever, it is rather unsurprising that she is the source of the massive amount of feces.

She, however, doesn't really care about this, and continues to munch away happily at the nearby forest, oblivious to the tiny human cleaning up after her.

After shoveling up a tenth of the dung heap, Bob turns his attention toward the massive sauropod, looking annoyed at first, before eventually managing a smile.

"You know, this giant is both my biggest annoyance and one of my favorite animals at the park. It's got just as much of a wanderlust as the other sauropods, but it doesn't make nearly as much of a mess. In fact, it seems to actively avoid doing so. Don't know why, but I'm not complainin'."

The titanosaurs simply bellows at Bob, as if saying thank you, before continuing on with its meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Nearby, the younger recruits are taking a break. They've ended up in a place they really shouldn't be at, though._**

In the shade of an Acacia Tree, Michelle, Lucas, Marcus, Vera and Alice rest, covered in buckets of sweat. In the distance, Martha and the elephants are wading in a lake, using the water to cool off their baked skin, with Martha in particular enjoying the water. Joing the giants are a group of river otters, who are not happy at sharing their home. Given their size, though, the most they can do is yelp in anger.

"Ugh, it's so hot!" complains Vera. "Why!?"

"We're on a tropical island," deadpans Alice in response. "It comes with the territory."

"I know, but I feel like my clothes were dipped in a stream with how much sweat is in them."

"Well, unless you want to give the boys a good look at your underwear, you better keep them on," replies Michelle. Lucas and Marcus, meanwhile, are busy drinking out of a barrel of water.

"...you two suck, okay" responds Vera, with a dark scowl on her face.

The scowl is soon replaced with a look of puzzlement, which catches Michelle off guard.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"The sign right behind you."

Turning, Michelle is surprised to find that there is indeed a sign behind her. On closer examination, it appears to be inscribed with the words 'Warning: Restricted Area. Non-Authorized Employees Forbidden From Entering. Camera Surveillance In Effect.'

"...That's odd, I didn't know there were restricted zones on this island," remarks Michelle. "...Well, except for Park Control, but that's nowhere near here."

"Well, what do you think this is?"

"I don't know..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, Nigel and the team have arrived at the log. Unfortunately, though, they can't find a good spot to cross at.**_

On the log are a horde of amphibians, both ones that were on it when the group first arrived and ones that had moved onto it to avoid the _Arizonasaurus._ Now, they are all searching for a good spot to bask on, leaving the group with nowhere to cross.

"...perfect," remarks Aileen in a defeated tone. "Now how do we cross?"

Elise, however, seems to be focused on something else: specifically, another, smaller log nearby the one they want to cross. It appears strong enough to support a few people ,and offers a quick route around the mass of temnospondyls.

Tristan, who can also see the log, locks eyes with Elise, then nods.

"Hey, can I borrow the time portal?" asks Elise.

"...um, why?" asks Nigel.

" I have an idea about how to clear out the temnospondyls."

Nigel seems unsure for a moment, before handing Elise the portal. After thanking him, she trots across the smaller log and sets up the portal, before gesturing toward Tristan.

On queue, Tristan charges at the temnospondyls while screaming at the top of his lungs, causing the amphibians to panic and scurry toward the opposite bank... right toward the time portal.

A moment later, and the park now has a couple dozen more temnospondyls in it.

The rest of the team can only stare, with expressions ranging from surprise to respect on their faces.

"Well," remarks Drew, "that's one way to solve that problem".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: I'm back! Expect updates more often now!**

 **Also, another hint on Elise: she's very friendly with sauropods.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	91. Arizona's Sail 5

**Almost done, then onto much bigger quarries (hint hint).**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _At last, the team has found their quarry: a pack of Arizonsaurus. Unfortunately, they aren't really sure how to rescue them._**

No more then 15 meters away from the team, the sail-backed archosaurs are busy gorging themselves on the dismembered carcass of a dicynodont. Nearby, a few more of the carnivores rest in the shade, trying to avoid the heat of midday. And they are not alone: nearby, several living dicynodonts take shelter in a clump of large ferns, trying to avoid drawing the attention of the predators. While they are unlikely to attack from hunger, getting close to a carnivore still isn't the best idea.

The team, though, is stumped on what to do.

"How are we going to rescue them?" asks Drew, unsure on what to do. "I mean, they've got a good meal right next to them, so bait isn't an option, and I don't want to try scaring them into the portal."

"He has a point," remarks Elise, "there isn't much we can do to rescue them at the moment."

 _ **While that may be true, this isn't much discouragement to the team, especially when other targets are nearby.**_

"Well, why don't we try rescuing the dicynodonts?" asks Tai.

Drew and Elise go quiet upon hearing this, the looks on their faces making their embarrassment clear.

"Good point," they say in unison.

"How about we bait them into the portal with food?" asks Violet. "They do look rather hungry."

"That could work," responds Drew. "Do you have any carrots or potatoes?"

"Yeah, I do," responds Violet. "Why are you asking?"

"Dicynodonts used their teeth for digging up tubers, so we should use tubers as bait."

Violet nods, acknowledging the point he has.

While this is happening, Elise notices several large shapes darting under the water. A determined look begins to cover her face.

"Hey, Nigel," she begins, "do you have another portal device? One that opens up to a freshwater pond?"

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?"

"I can see some coelacanths in the water. I thought maybe we could rescue them?"

"Well, I don't see why not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, the rest of the younger recruits is busy examining the restricted zone... without entering it, of course.**_

Up on the tree they were using for shade, Alice, Vera, Lucas and Marcus have taken out binoculars and begun looking at the forbidden zone. Unfortunately, they haven't found much.

"All I see in that area are a bunch of hills," remarks Vera, "so why does it happen to be restricted?"

"Well, maybe it's for future development," replies Marcus. "Don't they block off the areas where they make new exhibits prior to construction?"

"Yeah, but they specifically mark those as construction sites," answers Lucas, "and besides, this area isn't marked for building. Ever."

The minute the remark comes out of his lips, three sets of eyes focus on him, all expressing suspicious thoughts.

"How, exactly, do you know that?" asks Alice, clearly wondering where her friend would find that knowledge.

"...I signed up to work on the construction detail for one of the future missions. Anyone who signs up for construction detail gets to see the areas of the park zoned for construction so they can choose a specific project. At least if they want to... Wait, Bob told us this during the briefing we got after helping Tristan rescue all of those mammals, so shouldn't you guys know this already."

Instantly, the three teens go red, realizing too late that yes, they were told this.

"Well, this is awkward," remarks Vera. Marcus and Alice can only nod in agreement, while Lucas smirks before turning his attention back toward the hills. Soon, his eyes catch something that the others failed to notice: a small stony pillar. Though mostly obscured by the curvature of the landscape, the pillar is clearly not of natural origin; it has the tell-tale signs of human hands in its making.

"Hey guys, I found something!"

"What is it?" asks Marcus.

"It looks like a stone pillar. I can't see most of it, but it's obviously not natural. Someone had to build it."

"Then I guess the next question would be who," answers Alice.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that," responds Lucas, "but I think Nigel might. Let's head over to the portal site and see if we can ask him when he returns."

"Good idea," responds Vera, "by the way, how do you think Drew and Elise are doing?"

"Knowing them, they'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is already had at work attempting to rescue the other inhabitants of the area.**_

At the edge of the river, Elise has set up the portal, while Tristan, Violet and Tai wade in the water. The coelacanth swim about cautiously, trying to avoid the strange new creatures. This forces them right where Elise wants them, and as the portal starts up, the fish disappear into the present.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?" asks Tai, to which his siblings can only nod.

Just then, a strange grunt catches the quartet's attention. Turning toward it, the find themselves staring down a large lizard-like creature with a parrot-like beak. Nearby, more of them begin to make their way toward the river, apparently trying to quench their thirst.

"Are these... rhynchosaurs?" asks Violet, perplexed at the sight of the strange reptiles.

"They're _Ammorhynchus,"_ replies Elise, "the only type of rhynchosaur known from North America by a generic name. I think we saw them earlier, but while we were making our way downstream, they disappeared. Now they're back."

And they are curious: the rhynchosaurs are entranced at the sight of the portal, curiosity overwhelming caution as they begin to meander toward the light. Without any prodding, the rhynchosaur that first came up to the group begins to march toward the portal. Realizing its intent, Elise begins to frantically tap on the portal device, trying to change its destination to dry land instead of a holding tank. There's no evidence that rhynchosaurs could swim, so if it arrives in a deep body of water, there's a good chance it will drown.

Luckily, the archosauromorph is still somewhat cautious of the glowing light, giving Elise enough time to change the destination to dry land. When the curious _Ammorhynchus_ exits the portal, it finds itself in a terrestrial holding pen. As it begins to gain its bearings, a keeper on standby drops some roots onto the ground, which the rhynchosaur greedily devours. It is not eating them to sate its hunger, however: the roots are rich in water, which helps quench the reptile's thirst.

As its thirst begins to subside, the _Ammorhychus_ realizes that it is the only one of its kind in the holding pen. Suddenly feeling very exposed, yet unwilling to abandon the roots, it calls out to its kin, informing them of the roots on the other side of the portal.

With the knowledge that their companion is unharmed, and that there are roots on the other side of the portal, the rest of the rhynchosaurs begin to meander through, until the last one, which has a pronounced limp, passes through the portal.

Elise and her siblings can only smile, feeling some achievement at the feat they've accomplished.

The triumphant air vanishes, however, when a loud growl pierces the air. Turing toward it's source, they find Nigel and Aileen slowly backing toward the main portal as a yellow-sailed _Arizonasaurus_ slowly advances on them, while the rest of its kin begin to head their way. Behind them, the dicynodonts quickly trot into the portal, while Drew and Aiden attempt to find a way past them.

The four siblings can only wonder what happened to land the rest of the team in this precarious situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes earlier...

Cautiously, Drew approaches the dicynodonts. They've never seen humans before, but Drew isn't sure whether that means they will be relaxed or guarded over his appearance; new can be dangerous in nature.

Fortunately, it appears that their reaction to Drew is a mix of the two, leaning toward the former: while the dicynodonts are cautious of his approach, they don't try to attack, and seem more interested in determining where he fits in the food chain. This gives him plenty of time to set his plan in motion.

Once he's close enough, he signals for the rest of the team to move up, and the comply without a word. The dicynodonts, cautious by nature, notice them before they start moving, but afford them the same curiosity they afforded Drew. As the team convereges, Aileen hands Drew a handful of carrots, which he takes and offers to the herd. His plan depends on a certain member of the herd taking his bait.

Fortunately, the one he needs to take the bait is the one that does: a juvenile, unafraid of the strange new biped, waddles toward him, despite warning cries from its mother. Soon, it is right next to him, and begin to nibble at the carrots. It does not take long for the herbivore to devour three of the tubers, and those are not enough to sate its hunger.

As this is happening, Aiden begins to set up the portal, while Nigel and Aileen attempt to coax the herd toward Drew. This puts them dangerously close to the _Arizonasaurus,_ as the members of the herd that are farthest from the portal are themselves fairly close to the predators. Their numbers, however, discourage the archosaurs from attacking. One of the archosaurs, though, is cearly agitated by the prescence of the humans, or, more specifically, their closeness to it.

It only takes Aiden half a minute to set up the portal, and as soon as the swirling vortex opens, Drew throws the remaining carrots inside, with the greedy dicynodont following them, unwilling to abandon the tasty roots. It's mother soon follows it through, and the two soon find themselves within a holding pen, adjacent to the one the rhynchosaurs occupy. As the two synapsids ponder what to do, the waiting keepers begn dropping in plant matter for the dicynodonts to eat. The synapsids soon dig into the feast, letting out relaxed calls in-between mouthfuls. The rest of the herd takes it as their queue to join their compatriots.

The team can only smile at the success of Drew's plan.

Suddenly, a growl pierces the air, causing the dicynodonts to grow uneasy. Turning toward the sound, Nigel and Aileen find themselves staring at the agitated _Arizonasaurus,_ which has grown unable to tolerate their prescence any longer. The rest of its kin begin to move toward the group, attracted by the prospect of a kill. This, in turn, causes the dicynodonts to panic and charge toward the portal.

 _ **Nigel and Aileen are now in a precarious situation: while they cannot advance toward the Arizonasaurus without provoking an attack, they risk being trampled by the dicynodonts if they continue backing toward the portal. And they need to figure out what to do fast, because the archosaurs aren't going to wait for them to act.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ ****_ **AN: Almost done. Just a head up, the next chapter will be up by Friday at the earliest; I have some family things to attend to these next few days.**

 **Here's the final hint for who Elise is based on: she's friends with a juvenile _Apatosaurus._**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	92. Arizona's Sail 6

**Well, it looks like this chapter has come to an end. But read all of it: things are really about to get interesting!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Nigel and Aileen are now in a precarious situation: trapped between an angry pack of Arizonasaurus and a stampeding herd of dicynodonts, they need to find a wake to escape their predicament quickly, or risk falling becoming a new set of fossils._**

In front of the cornered duo, the agitated archosaurs have slowly begun their advance, eager to attack. Under any other circumstance, they'd be content to let them run, but the two humans have nowhere to go, meaning the only way to remove them is through lethal methods; ones that the carnivores are all too eager to resort to.

Nearby, Drew and Aiden can only watch on helplessly as their sibling and mentor are cornered by the predators, unable to act. Or, at least, _apparently_ unable to act.

"Oh god, this is _bad_ ," remarks Aiden, heavily distressed at the sight in front of him. "There's no way we can get past the dicynodonts, and we don't have anything to distract the _Arizonasaurus_ with-"

Before he can finish his statement, a rock flies through the air and lands next to one of the archosaurs, causing them to retreat a few feet in surprise. Equally as surprised by the turn of events as they are, Aiden turns toward his brother, who is already picking up another stone.

"Nigel, Aileen," he begins, "get down." Then he turns to Aiden. "If you want to help, start throwing rocks, and try to avoid direct hits."

"Okay, why?" asks his brother.

"I don't want to hurt anyone if at all possible. After all, we are invading their territory."

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearby, the rest of the Saurus siblings are looking at the situation, trying to figure out how to help their teammates without aggravating the situation. While Tristan, Tai, and Violet try to determine if there is a way they can get the archosaurs to run toward them and be herded into the second portal, Elise looks at Drew.

As Drew throws his fifth stone, he notices his sister staring at him. After throwing his stone, he focuses on her, specifically her eyes, which have changed focus. Following her field of vision, he notices that the majority of the dicynodonts have already made it onto the other side of the portal, and soon, the path to it will be clear.

The two siblings share one moment of eye contact before nodding and getting to work.

"Guys," begins Elise, "Start throwing rocks at the _Arizonasaurus."_

Confused the siblings turn to her.

"Before you ask, the dicynodonts have almost all made it through the portal. Once they get through, Nigel and Aileen can bolt through the portal. But if the _Arizonsaurus_ see that, they'll run them down. We need to distract them so that they can break away."

The trio of siblings share a look, shrug, and begin throwing rocks, causing the agitated archosaurs to focus on them, just as the last of the synapsids retreats through the portal.

"Quick, run!" shouts Drew as he and Aiden advance on the portal. A moment later, so do Nigel and Aileen.

But they are not alone.

The _Arizonasaurus_ that had started the confrontation heard Drew shout and noticed the team retreating. Still angry at them, it screeches and charges toward the portal, followed by the rest of its kind. As Elis and co notice this, they activate their time portal and return to the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes ago...

At the holding pens, the quartet of younger workers stare at the slowly growing herd of dicynodonts, wondering how large the group will be when it is done moving through the portal.

"So, how long do you think we need to wait for the team to get back?" asks Alice.

"I'd say an hour at most," replies Vera, " but that's best guess at best."

"And assuming that they don't run into a predator," remarks Lucas.

"Don't say that," seethes Marcus.

"Why?"

"Because if you do, then it will probably happen."

Before Lucas can muster a reply, a growl sounds from the other side of the portal as the number of dicynodonts passing through the portal (and the speed at which they do so) skyrockets.

"See what I mean?"

The quartet can only watch as more dicyndonts begin to filter into the portal, until, at the end, 43 of the beasts fill the exhibit. Following them are Drew, Aiden, Nigel and Aileen, along with a pack of sail-backed reptiles. In the main portal nexus, Tristan, Tai, Violet and Elise make their return, before running toward their teammates.

The minute the sail-backs arrive, the dicynodonts herd up and begin to bellow and grunt at them, breaking the predators charge. The lull in the action allows the humans to escape the paddock before the archosaurs can react, and after a quick call on the radio, more staff arrive to separate the predators from their prey.

As the action begins to die down, the quartet of younger recruits notice how very tired Nigel and co. appear to be. A quick glance confirms that now would not be the best time to ask about the restricted zone. For now, at least, the topic is dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A few hours later, at night...

After sorting them into their new exhibits and giving them time to settle down, the new residents have become far tamer in temperament: the fish and temnospondyls have adapted to their new ponds; the rhychosaurs, trilophosaurs and dicynodonts are enjoying the new and tasty scenery, and the _Arizonsaurus_ have already adated their basking schedule to the modern climate.

As for the younger recruits, they're busy introducing Elise and Drew to their lodgings.

The two teens are entranced at the sight of giant trees which house their dwellings, unable to believe that such things could exist.

"Where did those come from?" asks Drew, awestruck at the sight.

"Apparently, they're native to the island," answers Violet.

Elise and Drew turn toward their sibling, dumbstruck.

"You mean this giant tree _grew here_?" asks Elise.

"Yes it did," replies Tristan, "and it is _still growing."_

Drew and Elise go silent at this.

"You know, I think we have plenty of things to do here, even without the time portal," remarks Tristan, to which the rest of the team can only nd.

"Speaking of the time portal, what's the next rescue going to be?" asks Aileen. "I think Nigel already planned it out."

"He did, but he wasn't very specific as to what the target was, only that it would be big," is Tristan's response.

"Well, it's certainly going to be fun," remarks Elise, to which the rest of the team can only nod.

 _ **With Elise and Drew's first successful rescue, it seems that things are settling down in Prehistoric Park...**_

 _ **But some things are just beginning to get started.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At the restricted zone, the stone pillar stands tall, undisturbed from the time Lucas saw it earlier that day. Now, though, it is joined by five others, arranged in a heptagonal shape. They are soon joined by a seventh pillar, very recently carved. Putting it into place is a strange man: his feature resemble those of native americans, but his clothing takes from the styles of the ancient Mesoamerican Empires. In the evening light, he takes a moment to stare across the valley, his sight focused on the distant image of several giant trees... which have light emanating from them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, look at that, a cliff hanger.**

 **Any ways, I have things to do for the next few days, so expect the next chapter up on Friday at the earliest.**

 **Trivia time (more will be in the reviews):  
1\. Elise is based of Aileen from the Land Before Time Retold by Elise Lowing (formerly Avatar Emerald). I'm a huge fan of the series and wanted to make a tribute to her in this story. The character Aileen in this story is just a placeholder name, as is Drew's (I'm changing his to Sean).**

 **2\. The pillars and the man who made them are going to be important later in the story.**

 **3\. Yes, the man who made the pillars was staring at the trees that the younger team's treehouses were in. Again, it will be important in the story.**

 **Will add more to this later.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	93. Chapter 14: Giant of the Sonoran

**Here we go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back 93 million years to rescue one of the last of a famous line of sauropods from one of the most ferocious carnivores to ever live._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
With so many successful rescues, Prehistoric Park's residents have mushroomed to amazing levels. From early walruses to Dicynodonts and a four winged dinosaur, the park is home to many spectacular beasts, some famous, others obscure._**

 ** _Now, though, Nigel has his mind set on a creature that could fit both categories reasonably well._**

In his den, Nigel is once again looking over a set of fossils. The appear to belong to _Brachiosaurus,_ but a scale picture of the creature next to a human makes it clear the sauropod is smaller than the one Hollywood is familiar with.

"I wanted to do something special for Tristan and his family, so I decided to focus the next few rescues on creatures from Arizona. This creature here is _Sonorasaurus._ The fossils date back to 93 million years ago, making this giant the youngest and last of the brachiosaurs. One day, I'd love to have a few _Brachiosaurus_ at the park, and this dinosaur would give Bob plenty of practice caring for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel helps Bob prepare for the logistics of caring for a brachiosaur, Tristan and the rest of the away team are just about ready to head to the portal. Right outside their lodging, though, is something very strange...**_

Within the team's treehouse abode, the Saurus siblings are doing a final check for the mission. Water, snacks, first aid kits, and other survival gear is carefully placed in their packs, with each of the siblings helping the others to see if they are missing anything. Between the seven of them, it only takes a few minutes for this to be completed. Michelle, Alice, Vera, Marcus and Lucas are not coming this time: they feel that it is necessary that the siblings have some time to bond with each other, and besides, they'd prefer to take the time to get more acquainted with the park's residents.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" asks Tristan, to which a resounding chorus answers in the affirmative.

With nothing left to hold them back, the team heads forward...

Only to find a peculiar sight before them: a set of seven black pillars of stone, arranged in a heptagonal shape. The stones are unadorned, but it is clear that they have been carved... and they weren't there yesterday.

The siblings can only gawk at the sight before them, unable to comprehend who made them, nor why the stones were placed in front of their lodgings. The sight is so surprising that the team can't even bring themselves to move out of the doorway for some time.

Finally, Tristan manages to shake off the shock and regain control of himself. Seeing that his siblings are rather stunned by the sight, and unsure if he can get them out of this state on his own, he decides to call for help.

"Um, guys," he says, the intended targets clearly his friends, "can you come here for a moment. Something just happened that you need to see."

Perplexed, the quintet shares a confused glance before walking outside. Before they can asks their friend what the issue is, though, they catch sight of the stones. Instantly, their eyes widen in both surprise and recognition: this pillar is almost exactly like the one they saw on the hill in the restricted zone yesterday, albeit unadorned in regards to imprints or carvings.

Tristan notices the surprise in their expressions, but, for the most part, the recognition goes unnoticed. Not that it stops him from asking, of course.

"So...yeah... these just appeared out of nowhere this morning. Do you guys have any idea what they are?"

The quintet turn toward each other, and although they don't speak, their thoughts on the matter are clear: should they tell the truth or keep quiet. As the unspoken conversation goes, though, they notice that the siblings are starting to stare at them, clearly realizing they know more than they are letting on. Realizing that a lie will only incite distrust among their friends, the quintet decide to come clean.

"Actually, yes, we do," replies Alice.

"YOU DO!?" shout the siblings, surprised at their friend's statement.

"Yes. Now, if you guys can wait five minutes, we can explain what we know to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later...

"So you saw a pillar like these ones in the restricted zone? And said zone is NOT restricted because of future building?" asks Sean, clearly perplexed.

"Yean, that's about right," answers Michelle. "We were going to bring it up yesterday, but decided you guys needed a rest before you went on the next mission."

"...okay, you have a good point," remarks Elise, "but that brings up another question: who made them?"

"... no idea," responds Lucas.

"Well, maybe we can ask Nigel about it. _After_ the mission, because I really don't want to betray Nigel's trust before we go ," finishes Tristan, to which his compatriots agree, then head their separate ways: the siblings to the portal and the quintet to deal with some of the park's mammalian residents.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _To rescue the last Sonorasaurus, Nigel and co. will have to go back 93 million years, to the beginning of the late Creataceous. At that time, most of Arizona was covered in ocean, and what wasn't was mostly floodplain, perfect for a giant sauropod._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Read and Review. The part with the stone pillars will be important later in the story. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	94. Giant of the Sonoran 2

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing the team notices about the Cretaceous environment is that it is warmer than their previous visit to Prehistoric Arizona, though the team is used to the heat. A more noticeable change, though, is the flora: as opposed to trees, it is shrubs and ferns that dominate the landscape, with only the occasional tree doting the landscape. In the distance, the team can make out a few hills that obscure any more of the scrubland.

"In 93 million years," begins Nigel, "this will be the Sonoran Desert, which will be... actually, aside from the lack of cactus and the presence of dinosaurs, this landscape won't change too much. Well, we've got a dinosaur to find, so let's go!"

The siblings look at each-other, nod, and follow Nigel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the away team is busy searching for their quarry, back at the park, Suzanne is dealing with her temnospondyl patient. His condition has improved, but he's still acting odd.**_

At the _Slaugenhopia_ exhibit, Suzanne is watching her problem amphibian, who's once again in the little pond. She has no idea why he's doing this, but she's clearly not happy with it.

"I can't understand why he keeps going over here, there's no food, he's all alone, and the pool is just going to get drier until it rains, which might not be for a few more weeks."

The amphibian, however, seems content on staying in his little pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Suzanne continues to monitor her aquatic patient, Lucas and Alice are busy caring for some of the park's Volant residents.**_

Nearby a shallow stream, Alice and Lucas are busy carrying the carcass of a small cow. The two constantly glance upwards at the sky, trying to locate an unseen creature. Unable to find it, they decide to set down the flesh and exit the exhibit.

Just then, a screech fills the air. Looking up, the duo is nearly knocked over when the huge shape of a _Quetzalcoatlus_ flies over them, before landing and approaching the carcass. After looking around for a moment, the giant pterosaur digs in. Soon, it is joined by its mate and its two companions, who also want a piece of the carcass. Limbs are quickly stripped to the bone, and the pterosaurs haven't even started to get full.

Lucas and Alice can only look on in a mixture of disgust and awe as the pterosaurs rip the carcass to ribbons.

"That's nasty," remarks Lucas.

"True, but it is still an amazing sight," responds Alice.

"I didn't say it wasn't," answers Lucas.

 _ **Due to their size, Quetzalcoatlus need to consume quite a large amount of flesh. Normally, they would've gotten it by hunting small dinosaurs, but now, they have an unlimited supply of carrion to sate their hunger with.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **The sight of the pterosaurs feasting is indeed amazing.**_

 _ **But nearby, something strange is happening.**_

The tiny mammal grazed on the grass in its pen, oblivious to the world around it, barring its herd mates that were grazing nearby. He was roughly the size of a pig, and in fact greatly resembled one, but he was actually more closely related to the camel family. HIs kind were the oreodonts, which was why he had been named Oreo. His kind had once been called Oreodon, but their proper name was _Merycoidodon,_ not that he cared.

He did, however, enjoy the new fodder he had been provided with.

Just then, he heard dry grass crumple beneath a heavy foot. Looking up, he saw a peculiar sight: one of the strange two legs with furless skin. Only this one seemed to be wearing strange hides over his body, and had an ornate feathery crest on his head. Over his shoulder was a strange looking creature with tusks, several of which Oreo had seen outside his pen for the past few weeks.

The two beings sized each other up for a moment, before returning to their own business. Neither really had any importance in the other's life, so ignorance was the best way to end the confrontation.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team has come across a river. And rivers are always good sign when looking for wildlife.**_

Upon seeing the river, the team comes to a halt, where Nigel decides to implement a change in strategy.

"Alright, it's almost midday, so we should probably spilt up. Now, who wants to-"

Before Nigel can finish, a low bellow catches the team by surprise. Turning toward it, they find themselves staring at a sauropod. It's orange with a dark brown belly, has spots on its back...and has the distinctive head of a brachiosaur.

 _ **It looks like the team won't have to wait long to rescue their target.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: Read and Review. Also, expect a few misplaced or fictional animals to show up this chapter, because the fossil record from Arizona at this time was rather patchy. Also vote on the poll!**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	95. Giant of the Sonoran 3

**Once again, a new chapter has appeared! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Cenomanian Arizona, Nigel's team has come across their target: the brachiosaur Sonorasaurus. Needless to say, it's a rather surprising site for the team to see.**_

The team watches as the sauropod makes its way toward the river. The giant herbivore only pays them a glance as it makes its way down the scrubland; unarmed humans are too small to pose any threat to the sauropod. As the giant passes by them, Elise and Sean stare on, entranced by the sight of such a giant: this is their first up-close encounter with a sauropod, and they are dumbstruck by it. While the rest of the team manages to keep their composure, its clear they're still very amazed by the sight before them.

Despite its immense size, the sauropod does not take long to reach the river, and is soon lowering its head to drink. But then, to the team's surprise, it pauses, and examines the surface of the lake, as if searching for predators. Needless to say, with an animal so big being so cautious, the team is confused.

"Why's he so cautious?" asks Elise,"isn't a sauropod this big immune to attack from crocodiles? I mean, maybe _Deinosuchus_ could catch it, but it won't evolve for, what, 11 million years?"

"True, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be cautious," points out Sean. "After all, something might try attacking it from behind while it's drinking."

And, indeed, the sauropod does turn its neck around to see if any predator's are making their way up the river's banks.

"...Touché," responds Elise, conceding her brother's point.

Once it is sure that it is safe, the brachiosaur finally brings down its neck to drink. After a few sips, though, a ripple in the water's surface catches the giant's attention. It pauses from its drinking to try and locate the source of the ripples, but it soon finds them gone. After about a minute, the herbivore seems to calm down and lower's its head to resume drinking.

Without warning, a giant shape bursts out of the water and lunges at the sauropod, which barely manages to pull back its head in time to avoid being drowned. The team jolts up in surprise at the sight of the shape which, now unobscured by water, resembles a gavial, albeit one six meters in length. Such a creature is unique in that it could actually pass for modern gavial were it not for it's green and black colored back and slightly different snout shape, giving away its prehistoric nature.

"What is that?" asks a confused Sean, surprised to see such a large crocodilian before him.

"I think that it's a _Terminonaris,"_ responds Elise. "It's a pholidosaur, which means it's closely related to the _Sarcosuchus_ back at the park."

Sean can only stare on at the giant croc, which, having lost its chance to attack, crawls toward a large outcropping and begins to sunbathe. Soon, more of its kind join it, until eight of them cover the outcropping, slowly warming up in the sun's heat.

The team shares a glance, before heading toward the crocodiles, readying the time portal.

 _ **In three million years, Terminonaris will be extinct. It will be outcompeted by dyrosaurs, which will outlast the majority of the dinosaurs and make it to the Eocene before they too bite the dust. However, this also makes them perfect candidates for rescue for the park.**_

The team notices that, nearby the crocs, a pair of rocky outcroppings forms a natural funnel. Sensing an easy rescue opportunity, they move to set up the portal their, failing to notice that a blue and white creature has appeared behind them and is steadily getting closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the Park, Michelle has found herself feeding one of the park's mammalian predators. And it's a rather interesting one: it's the crowning member of the only group of carnivorans to leave no living descendants.**_

Michelle pushes a wheelbarrow full of meat up a wooden ramp built over a valley. The ramp itself is attached to a hillside, making it difficult for any no-burrowing creature to enter it. Upon reaching the ramp's edge, Michelle empties the wheelbarrow, allowing its contents to fall to the ground below.

Before the first piece has even hit the ground, a stocky, canine-esque creature runs positions itself to snatch the first piece of meat. It is soon joined by a second, and then a third, until a rather large pack has formed around the raining pieces of flesh. The first creature snatches the juiciest piece of meat it can find, in this case a lamb leg, before darting away to eat in peace. The second snatches a set of ribs, while the third snatches a juicy liver. The area around the rain of flesh soon becomes a small battleground as the carnivores squabble over the food, leaving Michelle to watch and laugh.

"These are _Amphicyon,_ the most well know of all of the bear dogs. These guys were the kings of predators in their day: they did so well that they actually sent the entelodonts into extinction with both better bites and bigger brains. BUt then true dogs came along who were even smarter than they were, and that was the end of the bear dogs. Now though, these guys are doing great in their new home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Michelle can only watch the Amphicyon battle each other in amusement, at the outskirts of Giganotosaurus grove, something big is happening.**_

Within it's grove, the giant carnosaur rests. His name is Atahualpa, and he is, currently, the last _Giganotosaurus_ is existence. When Nigel had gone back to see the mighty _Argentinosaurus,_ he had encountered Atahualpa while the later was feeding on an iguanodont. Though Nigel had managed to sneak away, the carnosaur had later found itself joining others of its kind assaulting the sauropod herd. The motley pack was among the last of their kind, for the rest had already died out, replaced by their descendants, _Mapusaurus._ Atahualpa had been surprised by the sight of the human, though, and, after eating his fill of the juvenile _Argentinosaurus_ that the park had killed, followed the human's sent until he'd found his quarry, on the outskirts of the sauropod nesting sight. When the _Sarcosuchus_ had made its move, Atahualpa had followed suite, resulting in both entering the present. After being kept in a large research area in Brazil, Atahualpa and the crocodilian had found themselves relocated to the park, where they had moved in just fine.

Now, the giant predator was content to enjoy the rest of his days lazing about, the quiet of his peaceful existence broken when he played with the strange round things in his exhibit. But today was different from the rest. His nose had brought him a strange sent, which resembled that of humans, but was at the same time unfamiliar to him. There was also the sent of large mammals that he had yet to recognize, which further heightened his curiosity. Eager to sate this growing hunger for knowledge, he moved to the edge of his existence and watched.

Before him were more humans, thought they appeared to be wearing strange feathers. If he had seen the ones Oreo had seen earlier, he would view them as the same. Nearby was a strange creature resembling the funny horned ones he had seen outside of his pen before, but these ones had no horns, which they had apparently traded for humps on their backs. The strange beasts browsed on the trees that grew outside his exhibit while the strange humans looked on, their apparel at odds with everything Atahualpa had ever seen in regards to humans.

The carnosaur observed them for a while longer, then slowly slunk away, ready to nap in the heat of the midday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoirc Arizona, the team has finished up the portal, and is ready to bait their trap.**_

The team has split in two: Elise, Sean, Aileen and Tristan have moved toward the outcroppings to set up the portal, while Nigel, Violet, Tai and Aiden have begun pulling the meaty provisions they have out of their bags and are holding them out toward the crocodilians. They all seem enticed, but aren't up to full strength from the sun yet.

The plan to rescue them is quite obvious: once the portal is active, the meat team will throw the bait into the portal, which the hungry crocs will follow to sate their hunger, bringing them into the safety of the present.

Sure enough, the minute the portal goes up, the crocs are finally at full strength, so when the meat goes through the portal, they sprint after it.

With their current targets through the portal, the team prepares to turn their attention back to rescuing the sauropod... Until a loud growl pierces the air. Turning toward its source ,the team is faced with an unnerving sight: before them is a large theropod of carnosaur stock, with a blue back and white belly... and its staring right at the _Sonorasaurus_ with a wild look in its eyes.

 _ **Now the team has a new dilemma: they need to rescue their sauropod before the mystery predator can kill it. Needless to say, this is easier said than done.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: Yes, I changed the Mapusaurus back into Giganotosaurus. Someone pointed out in a WWD remake on deviantart that the diffence in time periods between the two is negligible enough for them to be contemporary, so that's why I did it.**

 **Any ways, read and review. Also, please vote on the poll!. This is Flameal15k, signing off**


	96. Giant of the Sonoran 4

**We now return with our regularly scheduled update!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Nigel and his team have found their target: the brachiosaur Sonorosaurus. Unfortunately, so has a carnosaur, and it is clearly hungry.**_

The carnosaur stares at the brachiosaur, tongue moving across its jaws, already salivating at the thought of such a large meal. The sauropod is a very large target, but compared to the giants that ruled before it, it is not such an imposing opponent. The fact that it is alone makes it an even easier meal, for numbers are this giant's best defense: its tale, while still dangerous, is rather small, and rearing up is out of the question.

The giant predator is lucky: while the brachiosaur heard its growl, it's still shielded from view by a push. The titanic herbivore could easily see its potential assailant if it bothered to turn its head, but its looking in the wrong direction. Its height is its greatest edge over other sauropods, but without any herd-mates to act as sentries, this edge is rather muted.

Curiously, several tiny, bipedal creatures are also near the giant sauropod. Unlike the brachiosaur, though, they have noticed the carnosaur. Normally, that would be worrisome, but the predator isn't really concerned at the moment: they're too small to make for a good meal, and hunger is already driving the carnosaur to madness, as is loneliness. As far as this beast has traveled, it has seen no other members of its kind. The last it saw of its species was a year ago, when another male had fought him for territory. The other bull had ultimately won, but with new predators already trying to lay claim to its territory, it was likely he was now dead.

And if he didn't eat soon, then this carnosaur would join him. He had been stalking this herbivore for days. While he had found a few scattered pools to drink from, he hadn't eaten in over a month. His sail-hump had slowly been thinned out b his body, an now his ribs were beginning to show against his skin. If he didn't find a meal soon, he wasn't going to survive. And he didn't want to die. Especially not before mating.

That was the imperative for all living things: live long enough to reproduce, raise fertile young, and get them into the breeding pool for the next generation. It was the one thing keeping the male going on in this time of hardship: the hope that, if he kept traveling, he could find another of his kind, a female, with which he could sire offspring. His body told him that mating season would not begin for another few months, but that was pointless if he didn't find another female. So on he'd been going.

Now, though, food was important: if he didn't eat, he wouldn't live long enough to find a mate. This was the only food source he'd seen for miles. And he really wanted it. No, he _needed_ it. If he didn't, he wouldn't last long. He could feel the hunger pains driving him mad. And that wasn't even the worst of it: when he'd laid himself down to rest a few hours ago, he'd had trouble getting himself back on his feet. He'd had similar problems before, but now he was at his limit. The next time he fell, he might never rise again.

And that was why the male _Acrocanthosaurus_ was getting ready to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was unsure what to do: Staring at their quarry was a vicious carnosaur, and from the looks of it, the predator was dead set on killing their quarry. Not that they could blame it, though: he was almost skin and bones, clearly driven to his limit by hunger. If he didn't eat soon, he'd likely expire before long. And that was something the team couldn't allow.

The only probable, though, was the actual rescue: there wasn't exactly an easy way to rescue both animals at the moment: if they tried to rescue the _Sonorasaurus_ first, the carnosaur might kill it before the brachiosaur entered the portal. But if they tried to take the predator first, the sauropod might notice its foe and run away.

"Ugh, how are we going to rescue both of them?" growled Violet, startling most of the group... and getting the brachiosaur to look right at them.

For a moment, they all stared at each other, while the carnosaur inched closer to its quarry. Then Elise got an idea.

Before the group could react, she started yelling at the dinosaur and pointing in front of her... right where the carnosaur was making its advance. Catching on to her plan, Sean started imitating his sister, followed by tai, then Tristan and Nigel, then by everyone else. The bizarre display confound the sauropod, and, after a moment, the carnosaur stalking it, both unable to process the scene before them.

At least until the bewildered sauropod, finally seeming to realize what it saw was a type of _warning,_ turned toward where they were pointing.

For two seconds, predator and prey found themselves staring at each other, surprise leaving both paralyzed.

Then the sauropod bellowed in surprise, turned around, and started running toward the group.

Bewildered, the predator stood still for one more second, before breaking into a sprint. IT was not going to lose its meal, _especially not now!_

The team, seeing the two fortresses of flesh speeding toward them, quickly set up the portal. Just as the sauropod was upon them, the portal activated, sending it into the present. Soon after, the carnosaur followed it, after which the portal snapped shut.

"Well, that was tense," remarked Tai.

"I know," replied Sean. "...Was that an _Acrocanthosaurus_ that was chasing after our target sauropod?"

"I think it was," answered Elise. "Which is rather surprising, considering the fact that Acros should be extinct for, what, 20 million years by now?

"Yeah, that's about right," remarked Tristan. "Maybe we saved the last one?"

"Maybe."

Just then, the team heard a bellow. Turning around, the found themselves staring at an unbelievable sight: half a mile away, they saw an entire _herd_ of sauropods bonding toward them. All of them resembled the one they had just rescued.

"Oh man, this is too good to be true!" remarked Sean, to which the team could only nod.

 _ **For once, though, it**_ **IS _true._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _On the other side of the portal, well, things are getting interesting.._**

Just before the portal opened...

Vera was cleaning out the 'tunnel' around the portal terminus. This was where the prehistoric presidents of the park began their new lives. Here, they would enter the present, be treated for illnesses, fed as best as possible, all prior to relocating them to their exhibit. True, these new lodgings would only encompass a fraction of the animals' former territories, but that was most certainly preferable to certain death. One day, she knew, the park wanted to put some of these animals back in the wild, but for some, that would be impossible.

Still, though, for every animal that crossed through the portal, it would be time to start anew.

There was one problem, though: the tunnel around the terminus often suffered a buildup of detritus from all of the plants and debris that came through the portal alongside the new residents. While it was usually cleaned away right after the mission, recent winds had blown debris from other parts of the park into the tunnel, forcing the staff to clean it more often. And that was why Vera was in the portal tunnel right now: to clean up the mess.

When she was halfway done with cleaning it, though, the distinctive sound of the portal opening filled her ears. Without a second thought, she backed against the wall, just barely avoiding the oncoming brachiosaur. Lucky no-one was around to notice this: she really didn't want to get chewed out for not paying attention when something came through the portal.

Then a growl got her attention. Turning around, Vera's eyes went wide when she saw a _Acrocanthosaurus_ baring down on her. It looked very hungry. Vera quickly broke into a run, only to trip over some grass. As she got back up, she noticed that the carnosaur had slowed to a walking pace. Both confused and sacred, Vera backed off from the predator, still unsure why it was moving so slow. It was looking right at her, which was part of the reason she wasn't running: if she tried to bolt, she wasn't going to get far. To her surprise, though, all the Acro did was try to get close to her. Not swiftly, but slowly, and it swayed around with each step.

Without warning, the carnosaur lunged at her. Vera managed to leap back just in time, avoiding the predator's vicious bite... as well as its falling body: carried forward by its momentum, the predator crashed into the ground, sliding on its belly for a moment before going still.

As Vera scrambled to her feat, she watched as the Acro stared at her, eyes unfocused and hazy. SHe got ready to run as the Acro got back up... only to become alarmed when the carnosaur fell back down onto its belly. This time it _didn't_ get back up, tough not for lack of effort.

Instantly going from terrified of the predator to worried about its health, Vera takes out a pocket radio and brings it to her mouth.

"Quick, this is Vera, we need a medical team at the portal terminous; we have a dinosaur down. I repeat, we have a dinosaur down."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN:Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	97. Giant of the Sonoran 5

**We've almost finished this chapter, just this one and the next to read. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has at last found their target: an entire herd of Sonorasaurus is approaching the river. While they have already rescued one of the giants, having a whole herd would be even better.**_

The team has moved up onto a small hill to get a better view of the giant herbivores. While most of them are either adults or fairly mature adolescents, within the herd are several smaller brachiosaurs.

"So, they live like elephants," states Sean, to which Elise and Tristan nod.

"So it seems," replies Nigel," the adults, they're on the outside of the herd, where they act as a shield for the juveniles. If anything wants to feed on the juveniles, they'll have to get past the adults, and that isn't easy when said adults are bigger than elephants."

As the herd grows closer, though, the team notices that they are not alone. Surrounding them are several types of smaller dinosaurs: some resemble the park's _Denversaurus,_ while others appear to be iguanodonts. The remainder are a predator that doesn't resemble anything at the park.

"Any idea what those dinos are?" asks Violet, expressing the obvious question.

"Well, I think those ankylosaurs are _Silvisaurus,"_ remarks Elise, "but I'm drawing blanks on the other two. I mean, I know the other herbivores are iguanodonts of some sort, but I can't really figure out much beyond that."

"Well, maybe they're members of an undiscovered species," responds Tristan. "After all, only a tiny amount all of the animals that have ever lived have been fossilized. Most disappear without a trace."

"True... wait, if these are undiscovered species, then do we get to name them?" asks Tai.

"...I think we do," responds Sean.

"Can we save the names until _after_ we rescue them?" asks Elise, who receives nods from her teammates.

"Alright, we are in agreement. Now how do we rescue them?"

"Well," begins Nigel, "they're heading toward the river. We should wait until they arrive first before we try to rescue them, otherwise if we try to open the portal, they might scatter... Well, there's still a chance they'll scatter if we use the portal at the river, but if they scatter now, it'll be a lot harder to track them down."

"Okay then," responds Tristan, "time to play the waiting game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the Park, Vera is still with the Acrocanthosaurus. While the medical team has finally arrived, its clear that she doesn't want to abandon the predator just yet.**_

While the medical team is already around the sail-backed carnosaur, checking for injuries, Vera is already at its side, watching closely as the animal labors to breath. While each breath seems to be a challenge for this giant, it isn't wheezing or making any other strange sounds that would indicate sickness as the cause. Needless to say, the veterinary team is both baffled and worried.

 _ **If the vets can't figure out why the carnosaur is so weak, they won't be able to save it.**_

Distressed at the sight of the predator's weakness, Vera walks up to its neck and begins to pet it, trying to sooth its pain. The carnivore calms for a moment, but when a member of the team tries to sedate it via injection to the neck, it snaps at the offending vet, knocking Vera away. Only mildly stunned, Vera soon regains her footing and heads back to the beast's flank.

As she returns to examining its side, she finally notices something she missed early: the carnivores ribs are clearly visible against the skin. Vera knows that this isn't natural, as normally carnivores have a layer of muscle above this. The only reason that the ribs would show is if it is malnourished.

If it was malnourished...

 _Its starving!_

The dots quickly connect within Vera's mind, finally offering an explanation to why the Acro is so weak: its very, _very_ hungry.

Once this becomes clear, Vera quickly speaks with the head of the team with her and asks them to get some meat. Since the vets will still need to check it for other problems, she also asks that they get some sedative pills, allowing them to kill two birds with one stone (or piece of meat, as the situation may be).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bull acro is tired. All of the energy he had left had been devoted to charging after the sonoro. But it had been alerted by the two legs, forcing him to attack it too early. He hadn't been close enough to the giant herbivore when he launched the attack, so despite his speed, he hadn't been able to close the distance; the herbivore's stamina had won it the day.

He'd only just noticed the strange light appear before he burst through the portal, at which point his strength had faded to the point he could only trot, not run. The sonoro had already outpaced him by this point and had quickly begun putting distance between the two of them. As his prey had gotten further away, he felt a feeling of sorrow begin to enter his chest: he had missed his chance.

That feeling had passed, though, when he saw that another two legged creature was nearby, and within striking distance. If it were any other time, he would've exercised more caution with the creature, but not today: he was too hungry. Besides, the two-legged thing appeared to frozen in front of him, perhaps in fear.

With the last of his strength, the bull acro had lunged at the two legged pail skinned creature, which just barely jumped out of the way in time. The momentum of the lunge kept him moving forward, leaving him flat on his belly. Desperate to make a kill, he tried to stand up, but he could barely muster the strength to do so, and when he did, he soon found himself flat on his belly again. And this time, he couldn't find the strength to stand back up.

A feeling of resignation had passed through him. He realized that it was unlikely that he was going to get up at all. Now, he was helpless.

And, more than likely, he was going to die.

A sense of defeat quickly spread throughout the bulls mind and body. Muscles that had been working ferociously to get him standing began to relax. His breathing was beginning to become labored: the heat of the present day was getting to him. He'd drunk from a lake only a few hours earlier, but he hadn't drunk much before several terminoes had evicted him. On any other day, he would've attacked them, but he had been horribly outnumbered, and injured besides. If he had attacked, he would've been overwhelmed. And now the heat was slowly drying him out.

But the biggest change of all to the starving predator was in its mood: it had slumped over and closed its eyes: it was resigning itself to death. And this was the worst death that any animal could suffer: it would die without producing offspring, ensuring its genes would never be continued on into the future. In the great game of evolution, he had lost.

And it wasn't just him who had lost: the bull had no way of knowing it, but he was the very last of his kind in existence. If he had wandered across the united states, as far as the land would let him go, he would never find another of his kind. They had long fallen victim to climate change, sickness, or competition: megaraptorids, dromaeosaurs and tyrannosaurs had, 20 million years before, begun to displace them. This was compounded by the loss of the great sauropods: many of the gigantic ones had died away, leaving his kind to fight with the new predators for creatures that offered less meat or had stronger defenses than the mighty sauropods. Combined with the global change in climate, which was the cause of the sauropods disappearance, these had spelled doom for the carnosaur line. The megaraptorids would be able to hold on a little longer, but they too would soon be extinct. The future belonged to the coelurosaurs, whose smaller size let them endure this tumultuous time period.

With the bull acro's death, his genus line would reach its end, and _Acrocanthosaurus_ would become extinct.

When he opened his eyes, trying to search for any creatures that had come to make a meal of him, the bull acro was surprised to notice that the strange tow legged creature had stayed near him. The reasons for its course of action were beyond him: perhaps this was a scavenger and was waiting for him to expire.

Well, if that was the case, he wouldn't go down without a fight: resigned though he may be to death, the bull hoped he could do so in peace. He hissed at the strange creature, only to see that it was not phased by his actions. After trying this tree times, he gave up and simply settled for glaring at the stranger.

As the time passed, he soon noticed that the stranger was not alone: more creatures like it had emerged. They had different color skin, though, and had strange things around their wastes and on the backs. It did not take them long to surround him, and despite his best displays, they refused to back down. With some resignation, the bull acro layid down and excepted his fate.

Needless to say, he was surprised that they didn't go for the killing blow. Instead, they merely looked over him, occasionally touching him and examining skin and feathery back. Why they didn't attack was beyond him; maybe they were trying to figure out which part of him tasted the best?

Then he felt something petting his neck. Turning around, he noticed the two legged creature he had tried to eat earlier was the one responsible. This confused him, but it also comforted him: it reminded him of his youth, when his own mother would like his neck as a sign of affection.

Unfortunately, the nice moment was ruined when another two legged creature walked up to him with some kind of sharp rock. Instantly on the defensive, the carnosaur snapped at the stranger, scaring it away, while also knocking over his new companion in the process. A pang of guilt passed through him for a moment, but it soon passed.

Then, to his surprise, his companion seemed to notice something and began communicating with another of its kind, though about what was beyond him. After a moment, the two left, leaving him alone with the pack of strange beasts.

While he waited to see how the creatures around him would react, he noticed something they did not: a little ways away was another one of the strange creatures, only this one had darker skin, and seemed to have a crown of feathers on its head. Nearby it was a strange looking mammal, which had a body similar to a crocodile. It stated at him intently before it retreated with the funny mammal, leaving the acro wondering if it was seeing things.

Then the acro detected a new scent in the air. While this new land had many strange scents, this one was familiar.

After all, the smell of blood never changed.

Soon, his companion returned, but this time, she had something with her: it was a strange stone thing that had round stones that rolled beneath it.

And on top of it was meat. LOTS of meat.

Instantly, the carnivore perked up. Still unable to raise himself, he desperately began snapping at the meat, trying to inch near it on his belly. To his surprise, the two leg took a piece off of the stony thing and offered it to him. Gently, he took it from her, the gulped it down. The meat had a strange taste, but was very satisfying. Feeling the pangs of hunger already beginning to ebb away, the acro looked back at the stony thing, eager for more.

A pattern soon emerged: his companion would offer him meat, he would eat it, then she would offer more. This was repeated until there was no more meat left. At that point, though, the acro no longer cared: he was full.

No longer a salve to his hunger, the acro finally realized how tired he was. Feeling content, he laid down once again, but this time, he felt much better. Belly sated and having cheated death, the acro soon entered the oblivion of dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	98. Giant of the Sonoran 6

**Well, we've reached the end of this chapter.**

 **Just a side note, but I've decided to postpone having the group question Nigel about the restricted zone until next chapter, for plot reasons.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, Nigel and his team have found their quarry: a herd of Sonorasaurus, as well as a host of other creatures. Now, though, they're having problems with rescuing them, for such a large herd isn't easily moved.**_

The sauropods have at last arrived at the river. Once the last of their numbers has joined up, they begin dispersing into smaller groups, which then begin spreading across the river bank. The iguanodonts join them, as do the _Silvisaurus_ and the unknown carnivores.

The team can only watch this with awe: right before them are predator and prey, living side by side, without even a hint of animosity. It is something that most people can only dream of, but for once, it is real. And it is very spectacular, to say the least.

The awe soon passes, though, as the team returns to their main focus: rescuing these dinosaurs.

"Alright, so, what's the plan right now?" asks Sean, albeit in an attempt to get the team to start forming one rather than demanding a premade one.

"Well," begins Elise, "all of the other dinosaurs are still within the herd of Sonorasaurus, so if we can get them to move, the rest will have to follow to avoid being crushed."

"Good point," responds Violet, "but how do we get those sauropods moving? We can't exactly scare them, since their bigger than elephants."

"I know...," replies Sean, "but we don't exactly have much of a plan right now."

"Well, why don't we just try getting the calves into the portal and let the adults follow?" asks tai.

Everyone turns their attention to Tai, intrigued by his question.

"Keep talking," asks Tristan.

"Well, the herd is focused on protecting the calves, so if we can get them to enter the portal, the herd will probably follow suit, as will all of the other dinosaurs."

"...That could work," responds Nigel. "Brilliant idea."

"Thanks... Oh, I think I figured something else out, too."

"What is it?"

"Well, those carnivores look a lot like the _Yutyrannus_ back at the park, so they might be tyrannosaurs."

"...good to know," remarks Aiden, "good to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, the medical team has relocated their new charge to Suzanne's clinic, where they can care for him in peace.**_

Back in their home field, the vets are hard at work checking on the giant carnivore. They've already drawn blood samples and art testing for any kinds of pathogens, while others begin examining his... well, his leavings, as he had some bowel movement before passing out.

Vera, however, is working closest to the new giant, having put on a stethoscope and begun listening to his heart beat. The team hasn't had time to hook him up to a machine for monitoring his pulse, so she is the best they have at the moment.

Just then, Suzanne arrives in the clinic: she' s been very busy trying to deal with her temnospondyl problem child. She's surprised to see how organized everything is: while she knew what the team was dealing with, having been informed when Vera called for the vets, and was well aware that they already had time to prepare for their charge's arrival, she's still amazed that no-one has lost their cool.

The surprise lasts only for a moment, though, as Suzanne soon smiles: she's impressed by how calm they are, as it shows that all of them are taking their job seriously and professionally. She briefly locks eyes with Vera and nods approvingly before examining a newly arrived set of x-rays for the Acro: this is her duty at the park, and she will not shirk it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is finally putting their plan into motion.**_

The team has once again set up the portal around the natural funnel they used earlier to rescue the pholidosaurs. Now, though, they're using a different bait.

Once all preparations have been made, Elise and Sean approach the sauropod calves. Though they receive several indignant bellows from the calves' parents, the team continues to get closer. When they are only a few meters from the calves, who continued to stay together after their elders broke off, the siblings offer them a set of ferns, hoping hunger will win their attention.

Their gambit pays off, as the sauropodlets quickly begin to move toward them, eager to get a fresh meal. Joining them is one of the ankylosaurs, also eager for a meal. For a walking tank, its surprisingly agile, and can easily keep pace with the sauropodlets, despite the head start that they youngsters have. The group can only smile at this, as it make their job easier. Soon, they are at the portal, which quickly springs to life.

Before they can get the dinosaurs through it, though, they hear a _very loud_ bellow: it's one of the mothers, and she has gone beyond agitated at the sight of the portal. Bellowing again, she charges at the team. The rest of the adults soon follow suit and begin stampeding toward the group, with the other animals in the herd bolting forward to avoid being stomped on.

Nigel and the siblings share a look, shrug, then bolt through the portal, followed by the youngsters and the by the rest of the herd.

On the other side of the portal, the team quickly climbs up the ladders attached to the fences and open up a holding pen, which the herd swiftly piles into. After taking a few moments to get some food for the new arrivals, they soon find themselves rather hungry and go to get lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A little while later, things are turning up for the new arrivals: The sauropods have been moved to their own exhibit, as have the other new arrivals, and as for the Acrocanthosaurs...**_

Within a newly created exhibit, a trailer opens up its rear end. The _Acrocanthosaurus_ walks out after a moment, still unsteady on his legs, but far better than he was earlier. He takes a moment to look around, and finds himself staring at Vera for a moment, who is watching him from behind the fences of his new home. He seems to recognize her and gives a relatively benign growl at her before vanishing into a nearby forest.

 ** _He's on the road to a full recovery._**

 ** _Next time, the team will go back 1.8 million years to rescue a shelled giant._**

 _(shot of the team watching a giant torotoise)_

 ** _And face off against two very dangerous predators_**

 _(Shot of the team caught between what appear to be a pair of terror birds and a pack of hyenas)_

 ** _And the truth of the restricted zone is revealed_**

 _(shot focusing on the standing stones in front of the teams' lodgings)._

 ** _But for now, all is well at Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Creatures rescued**

 **8 Terminonaris robusta (4 males, 4 females)**

 **25 Sonorasaurus thompsoni (6 males, 10 females, 9 calves of indeterminate gender)**

 **1 Acrocanthosaurus atokensis (1 male)**

 **9 Silvisaurus condrayi (4 males, 5 females)**

 **42 unknown iguanodonts (12 males, 24 females, 6 calves of indeterminate gender) (Future designation Arizonadon)**

 **7 unknown tyrannosaurs (2 males, 3 females, 2 juveniles of unknown gender)**

 **Read, review and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	99. Chapter 15: The Western Tortoise

**Sorry about the hiatus, was on vacation. But now I'm back!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back 1.8 million years to rescue one of the largest tortoises ever, but face two dangerous predators along the way._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _With many successful rescues under its belt, Prehistoric Park is well on its way to earning its title of the Ultimate Wildlife Sanctuary. From ferocious tyrannosaurs to cuddly oreodonts and some of the largest arthropods to ever live, Prehistoric Park is filled with spectacular animals._**

 ** _Nigel, however, believes that one group is underrepresented._**

Rather than examining some pictures in his den, Nigel is out in the park, watching group of Galapagos Giant Tortoises. When one of them looks at him, he offers it a piece of lettuce, which the turtle greedily devours.

"Ah, now these tortoises here, they are some of nature's great survivors: their kind, the turtles, evolved in the Jurassic and have survived relatively unchanged to this day. You can find them on all continents except Antartica, as well as in the oceans. Unfortunately, giant turtles like these are very rare now, because of hunting by humans. One day, I hope to see dozens of different tortoises and turltes living in Prehistoric Park, but for now, I've got one particular genus I want brought back."

Nigel is quick to take out a picture of colossal tortoise drinking from a lake. Another picture shows that the tortoise is over a meter in height.

"This is _Hesperotestudo,_ the western tortoise. It roamed North America from the Miocene until the Pleistocene, where humans would ultimately wipe it out. I'm planning to go back 1.8 million years to rescue some of them for Prehistoric Park.

 _ **While the park has plenty of aquatic turtles to work with, tortoises are a rarity in the park right now. A few of these giants would be excellent additions to Prehistoric Park.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **While Nigel readies the last of the preparations for this mission, the rest of the away team is dealing with the park's tyrannosaurs**_

At T. rex hill, the away team is busy helping Bob clean out the remains of the rexes' last meal. While they normally eat all of the carcass, a few of the bones occasionally slip away, which the team needs to recover before pests arrive. As Suzanne needed to give the rexes their monthly checkup, the team has been able to complete their goal relatively unmolested. With that done, they've had to work on cleaning up the _other_ remains of the rexes' meal: their droppings.

After shoveling a couple wheelbarrows of dinosaur crap, Bob leaves to make sure they are sent to the park's compost heap, giving the team time to talk about personal matters... as well as something that has been eating away at all of them for some time.

"So," begins Elise," any ideas about the strange set of pillars we saw yesterday?"

"Not really," remarks Vera.

"Me neither," replies Alice.

"...well, actually, I have one" remarks Tristan.

"...You do?" asks Tai.

"Yeah. Look, dad told me that their used to be people on this island, but he said that they left when he started building the park. According to him, they did so willingly. Now, given what we've seen so far, I'm pretty sure that some of them didn't leave."

"Great, now we have to deal with angry natives," remarks an exasperated Sean.

"I'm not so sure they're angry at us," remarks Tristan.

Everyone stares at him, confused.

"Look, if they were angry, the probably would have tried to sabotage the park a while ago. They're be broken fences, dead animals, maybe a staff member would disappear once a month, but none of that has happened. So I'm inclined to believe that, at the very least, they aren't angry at us."

"...fair enough. So, what next?" asks Lucas.

"How about we just ask Nigel about them?" offers Violet. "We already agreed to do that yesterday, did we not?"

"...that we did," replies Tristan. "But _after_ the next mission, okay? No sooner, no later, no excpetions."

"AGREED!"

Just as they find themselves in agreement, the group hears the call for the away team, informing them that it is time to part ways for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Nigel's plan is to go back 1.8 million years to rescue several of the giant tortoises in what is now Arizona. While the turtles weren't on their last legs yet, it ensures that he won't have to deal with any Paleo-Indians, something he wishes to avoid after rescuing Martha. Of course, this doesn't take into account any**_ **other _predators._**

The time portal deposits the team into a dry desert. Familiar plants, mostly in the form of cacti, dot the landscape, turning the otherwise tan environment a myriad set of green and yellow, with the occasional tinge of blue from a small pond. Overhead, birds of all kinds fly around, be they songs birds, wrens, hawks, or even the odd vulture. All are looking for food.

"Nice to be home," mutters Aiden, with the rest of his siblings snickering in agreement: this hot, dry land is far more preferable to them than the muggy, humid environment of the park. Or, well, most of it. How it manages to have a desert AND a tundra area in it continues to confuse the siblings to no end.

Returning to reality, the team begins their search for the western tortoise, carefully watching for signs of movement. Any sign of movement is watched with earnest, but these mostly turn out to be loose rocks sent rolling by the wind. In the event that they are not, the animal turns out to be one that still roams these deserts today, be they wolves, deer or peccaries.

Needless to say, this isn't exactly heartening news for the team, and after an hour, the heat forces them to take a break and seek shelter underneath some trees. While most of the team settles on portable stools, Nigel, Sean and Elise find some comfortable stumps to sit on, Aiden find a nice long to sit on, and Tristan makes himself comfortable between two very large rocks.

Two very large and _smooth_ rocks...

"Well, this isn't looking good," remarks Aileen. "You'd think that, given reptiles like heat, we'd have seen our quarry by now, wouldn't we?"

"True, but don't forget that even reptiles can't operate in certain heats. They need shade from time to time as well."

"...Fair enough, but that doesn't really help us right now.

"Well, maybe if we just rest for a little bit, then get moving again, they might show up," says Tai.

"Maybe," agrees Tristan, before he tries to move himself into a better position on the rocks...

Only for the rocks to start shaking, causing Tristan to yelp in surprise.

Then, to the astonishment of everyone, the rocks seem to sprout legs and start walking, taking a bewildered Tristan with them.

 _ **It seems the team has already found their quarry. And it looks like said quarry is trying to capture one of them.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **An: Read, review and vote on the poll. Also, check out my deviantart, because I've started posting art for this story up there. The link is on my profile.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	100. The Western Tortoise 2

**I think we need to check on Tristan before the rocks move too far away.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team could only stare, bewildered, as the rocks that Tristan had been sitting on sprout legs and began to walk away, taking their teammate and/or sibling with them. For a pair of rocks, they're surprisingly fast and have already begun to disappear behind the closest shrubbery.

Finally snapping back into reality, the team gives chase, albeit neither swiftly or loudly, for fear of provoking the rocks: there's a good chance that this could be their quarry. So, carefully, the follow the so-called 'rocks', putting any scenery they can between them and the creatures as they move closer: if the animals can move this fast, they'll likely only go into their shells if they are surrounded.

Eventually, the 'rocks' finally come to a stop at the banks edge of a lake, forcing Tristan to grab onto their backs to avoid falling over from inertia. As he regains his balance, he takes the opportunity to examine their heads, which are now unexposed to drink.

The creature below him has a long, scaly neck, terminating in a smallish head with a sharp, horny beak. As for the one that his legs are resting on, its neck is well hidden under its domelike shell, leaving only its head exposed. Said head has a mini-dome of scutes on it, and ends in a small trunk. At the other end of the creatures body is a small tale, which resembles to some degree the tail of a rattlesnake.

After getting a good look at both creatures, Tristan finally notices his teammates hiding in some shrubbery behind the two shelled creatures. Careful not to disturb either beast, he slowly slides off of their shells, before promptly retreating to join the team.

"So, what are those?" asks a confused Violet, with the rest o the team looking on at him, eager for answers.

"I think the one on the left is our target," begins Tristan, "while the one on the right is a glyptodont. Since we're in Arizona, it'd have to be _Glyptotherium,_ because there aren't any other glyptodonts native to North America."

"So, it looks lie we've found our target and one extra," remarks Nigel. Alright, let's see about rescuing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel and co decide on how to rescue the giant herbivores, back at the park, Vera has her own challenge to deal with.**_

Vera is at one of the newer exhibits, using a mini-crane to deposit some meat into it. Nearby, vultures stare at the meat, eager to snatch such an easy meal.

Then, a loud bellow quickly scatters the carrion bird as several ferns and tree leaves part, revealing a blue _Acrocanthosaurus._

 _ **This carnivore was rescued in the last mission, where it was on death's doorstep., and Vera, who was the first to notice its arrival, has taken it upon herself to bring him back to full health.**_

The great carnosaur stares at Vera for a moment, before turning its attention to the meat. Hunger soon trumps weariness, as the carnivore begins to lumber over to the waiting meal, albeit with uneven steps: its is still having trouble walking.

As the carnivore gorges itself, Vera can only stare, entranced at the sight of the giant predator. Curiously, she puts her hand through the bars, trying to pet the carnivore.

The moment is ruined, though, when the beast notices her and growls, causing the girl to retract her arm in surprise. Though she may be the one feeding it, she has yet to earn the giant's trust.

Just then, a thunderbolt touches down on a distant hill, spooking both girl and dinosaur. Overhead, dark clouds have begun to gather, looking as though they are about to unleash a downpour at any moment.

 _ **Having a dinosaur park on a tropical island means that you have to deal with storms fairly often, and this one is no exception. The gather rains will go a long way to ending the park's dry spell (and helping one of Suzanne's charges), but there is also the added risk of fire. While the park has a large team on hand to deal with fires, the danger is still a very real one.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in Pleistocene Arizona, the team is still working out their plan to rescue the shelled giants before them.**_

"So, should we try chasing them into the port?" asks Aiden.

"They're more likely to curl up inside their shells if we do," counters Elise. "And besides, they might run into the water if we do that."

 ** _Trying to capture animals that use shells for defense is not an easy venture. While the shells do make trying to catch up to the beast a triviality, its more likely to hide within its virtually impenetrable fortress of osteoderms then run if chased, which makes getting it through the portal all the harder._**

Just then, a loud screech fills the air as two great shadows pass over the team. Bewildered, they look up to find themselves staring at two very large birds: both resemble turkey vultures in body shape, but while one share the vulture's color, the other shares a color pattern more similar to that of a cardinal. After a moment of flying around, the land on a dead tree and seem to stare at the group.

"Are those _Teratornis?"_ asks Sean, surprised to see such large birds in the desert: even in the that is the closest of friends with death, there is a limit to the size of the scavengers it can sustain.

"I think so," replies Tristan, "but I'm not sure why they are here. I mean, they aren't drinking from the lake, so thirst probably isn't the answer, and-"

Before he can finis his thought, though, Tristan is interrupted by a nervous moaning sound coming from the giant tortoise. The team turns their attention back toward the shelled duo and notices that both animals seem noticeably uneasy about the giant birds.

"Why are they getting nervous?" asks Aileen. "Can't their shells protect them.

"Well, yes, nothing can bite through them," remarks Tristan... who suddenly seems to go pail.

"But they can fit their heads through the holes in the shells..."

 _ **Now the team faces a new dilemma: rescuing the shelled beasts before the teratorns eat them from the inside out.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

 **AN: Read, review and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	101. The Western Tortoise 3

**Two updates in one day? I must be on a role!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has found their target, as well as a glyptodont. Unfortunately, they've also found themselves facing a pair of Teratornis, one of the few carnivores capable of hunting the giant tortoises. Now, they need to get the shelled creatures back to the present, and fast, or else their quarry may soon end up becoming corpses.**_

Though clearly hungry, the teratorns are relatively cautious around the shelled herbiovres, opting to circle around them rather than go on the offensive. Catching onto this, the shelled giants each focus on one of the killer birds, so as to avoid being surprised.

Meanwhile, the team stares on at the scene before them, a mixture of awe, confusion and fear on their faces.

"Why are the teratorns behaving like predators?" questions Sean. "Aren't teratorns scavengers?"

"Most of them are, but I think Teratornis has some traits that let it function as an active predator," counters Elise, "and these guys could easily get into tortoise's shell. As for the glyptodont... well, I'm not sure, but I don't think it wants to take any chances, and neither should we."

"Well, that's good to know," remarks Violet, "but unless you have an idea on how to defuse this situation, we're getting nowhere."

"...Do we have a net gun or something we can use to immobilize the teratorns?" asks Tai.

"...We have tranquilizer darts," remarks Nigel. "I'm not sure how fast they'll take effect on the birds, though."

"...Wait, I have an idea," remarks Aiden.

"And that is?" asks Aileen.

Aiden's response to grab the time portal (much to Nigel's surprise) and begin setting it up behind the turtle and glyptodont, before returning to the group.

"And the rest of the plan is...?" repeats Aileen.

"Well, I think the turtle and glyptodont will run instead of hide if the teratorns try to attack, so when they run, we tranquilize the birds and let all four run through the portal, because I doubt that the serum will take affect before they are through. I know it sounds reckless, but I can't think of anything else that would work."

"...Ugh, I can't believe I'm admitting to this, but you're probably right about that," remarks Tristan, while the rest of the team nods in begrudging agreement.

With no other option available, Nigel quickly takes out two tranquilizer rifles, and while he takes aim with one, Tristan takes aim with the other. Back at the watering hole, the birds have finally begun their advance one the shelled herbivores, albeit slowly, as even if these animals can't run away, standing and fighting is still an option.

Eventually, though, the two shelled giants decide to bolt, heading right toward the portal, which springs to life. The birds give chase, only to take one dart each to the right flank from Nigel and Tristan, the momentum of which sends them tumbling to the ground. They recover, however, and resume chasing their prey through the portal. If not for the impact of the darts, they would have already been upon the slow giants.

"Well, that was successful, wasn't it?" remarks Aiden, to which the others offer nods of agreement.

 _ **While they may have caught one great tortoise, plus a trio of hitchhikers, Nigel would prefer to have more than one in the park, so their mission is not over yet.**_

With no other leads to go by, the team advances on the watering hole. The banks are covered in footprints, and hopefully, at least one pair will belong to another _Hesperotestudo._

Since they can cover more ground if they separate, the team spilts into four groups: Nigel and Tristan in one, Sean and Elise in the second, Aileen and Aiden in the third, and Tai and Violet in the fourth, with a few crewmen accompanying each of the duos. With the groups decided, the teams break up and begin searching for turtle footprints, using the ones made by their first rescue to give them an idea of what they are looking for.

At first, nothing turns up: they can only find ones belonging to animals that either are not extinct or are extinct but are not their quarry. While Nigel would like to rescue these animals, he hasn't had time to set up exhibits for them yet, and besides, the tortoises are their main targets.

Eventually, though, Elise and Sean come upon a set of footprints that match the ones their tortoise made. They're rather fresh, too. Having found a potential lead, the team quickly begins following the footprints, hoping to find more of the giant tortoises.

Unnoticed to the team, a nearby set of shrubbery begins to move after they depart...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Bob and Michelle are busy working on getting the new arrivals acclimated. Given that two of them are unconscious, this isn't exactly that difficult, though there is the obvious trouble with moving the giant birds...**_

At the holding pens, Bob has moved the tortoise and the glyptodont into their own pens and has offered the tortoise a few juicy heads of lettuce, while the glyptodont enjoys some hay. As for the giant teratorns, Bob has already moved them to an enclosed pen. They only have an hour left before the birds wake up, so Bob wants to make sure that they are secure when they wake up.

Leading the group moving the birds is Michelle, who has tied the birds up to a pair of giant poles. She and a trio of keepers are easily able to hold the poles, allowing them to move them with relative impunity.

Bob stares at them for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to the shelled herbivores and let out a little laugh.

"Finally gives me something easy to care for and these birds show up. Not really that surprising, I suppose..."

BANG!

Only a mile or two away, lightning strikes on a lonely hill, blasting the earth all across its crown. A few grasses begin to catch fire, but a team moves in to swiftly put out the flames. Bob can only sigh at this sight, more exasperated then worried.

"Storm's coming, and I'm not really sure what's gonna happen. We've moved most of the animals to safer areas, even the titanosaurs, but Suzanne's still got her agitated salamander to deal with, Vera's acrocanthosaur is still in need of extensive care, and the new arrivals aren't helping at all. I just hope nothing too bad happens until the storm passes by."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _While Bob worries about the storm, at T. rex Hill, something strange is going on._**

Unseen by human eyes, Terence crashes through the forest within his home, eager to see if there is are any new secrets within his home. While he has already explored it several times, the tyrannosaur still maintains an almost childlike curiosity toward his new territory. All of his family has this curiosity, in fact, but it is most pronounced in Terence, which helps contribute toward his friendliness.

Eventually, he comes upon a river within his exhibit. It's among the few that pass through the fence, which has been made much taller here to accommodate for this, and even then, should the fence break, camera's cover the river surface, ensuring that no escape will go unnoticed.

All of this goes unnoticed by Terence, who is far more interested in the river itself. just a few steps in and he's already up to his knees in the water, proving it to be deep. As he is sexually mature now, and only slightly smaller than his father Stan, this is quite deep.

But even this is not something he cars about. What he cares about is a small, almost imperceptible sight: a small set of bubbles in the water. Now, normally, this would be unsurprising: it could be merely water turned up by the digging of a crayfish, or a pocket of air dislodged from plants by the current. But Terence notices that, after a few minutes, the bubbles rise again. Then a few minutes later, they rise a third time. Clearly, they're consistent. And that is all Terence needs to know to change from curious observer to patient hunter.

Continuing to focus on the bubbles, Terence begins to move his head back, neck curving into an S as best it can. Meanwhile, he bends his knees, lowering him even further into the water, so as to get a better shot at the source of the bubbles. When he is low enough, he makes a final set of movements to get himself ready and takes a deep breath.

Then his head darts beneath the water.

Quickly, the calm of the river is shattered as a brief scuffle takes place beneath the surface, with Terence's torso making rather large shakes and shivers, leaving the water a churning mess. The confrontation is brief, though, as a muffled crunching noise fills the air and the water begins to turn crimson. Soon, Terence raises his head in triumph.

In his mouth is a strange creature: it appears to be a turtle, but the shell is rougher than any he's ever seen, and the head terminates into a hooked beak, rather than the blunt heads he's seen on most other turtles. Additonally, the shell is covered in bumps, unlike any other ones he's sunk his teeth into (or at least any belonging to turtles). Still, the taste is rather delicious.

As he swallows the carcass, though, Terence feels something cool and wet land on his snout. A second object follows it, followed by several dozen more. Looking skyward, Terence sees that the rains have finally arrived. Knowing that only more rain is to come, Terence begins to search for shelter: while he can tolerate being soaked, the winds that are arriving in tandem with the storm would make him unbearably cold.

Light flashed.

In an instant, the nearby fence exploded as a lightning bolt blasted into the riverbank, thankfully not close enough for Terence to be affected. Bewildered, the tyrannosaur momentarily retreats before turning his attention back to the fence: now, their is a hole in it where the river passes through.

And behind that hole are humans.

Not the ones that he is familiar with, though: these ones have stranger garments, including what appear to be dead animals. Some carry torches, others spears. Joining them are some kind of four legged beast, resembling the ones he's saw picking apart the bird shortly after he arrived in his new home.

These new humans are a curious sight for the tyrannosaur, who begins to move toward them, fear of the lightning already evaporating. Noticing the only path to them is the river, he takes a deep breath, then disappears beneath the waves without so much as a slash. Only the top of his skull is above the water, allowing him to breath: the rest of his body is submerged. In fact, you could mistake it for log if you weren't looking clearly.

Something that park security isn't doing right now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is still searching for their tortoise. Without much success, of course.**_

The team is trekking beneath several trees, side by side with a set of footprints. The sun beats down on them from above, but the shade makes it easier to bare the heat. Still, the mood isn't exactly high at the moment.

"So, anyone see anything yet?" asks Nigel.

"No," responds the rest of the team, in various tones of annoyance. This has become quite a common question in the past few minutes, though who has asked it has varied each time.

Just then, the group hears something crash through the undergrowth. The sound is distant, but unmistakable. The team pauses for a moment, then quickly begins to move toward the sound, eventually finding themselves in a small clearing. On several nearby hills, rocks dot their crowns.

One of those rocks is _moving._

Finally having found their quarry, the team begins to advance on the hill, albeit as stealthily as possible: carrying it through the portal would be a hassle that they would rather avoid.

Shortly after they leave the clearing, it is filled by a new set of creatures: they resemble wolves, but are colored unlike any wolf today, bearing spots and stripes on their bodies. Furthermore, their snouts are shorter than any wolf's would be.

The pack of strange beasts sniff around the clearing until one of them notices the team beginning to climb the hill, at which point it lets out a low growl that alerts its companions to the moving humans. Finally catching on, they begin to follow the team, mouths watering from hunger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Uh-oh. Looks like both the team and the park are about to have some new problems coming their way.**

 **Well, read, review and vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	102. The Western Tortoise 4

**Heads up, I'm going to try and finish this chapter today, so expect two more updates with the next 12 hours.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team is once again on the trail of a giant tortoise. However, the heat is still a problem.**_

The team has closed a lot of ground with the tortoises, and now only a small valley separates them from their quarry. Still, they have to take this rather carefully: if spooked, the tortoise will hide in its shell, and carrying that back through the portal would be rather difficult.

And that's just the turtle: the heat is just making things worse: everyone is covered in sweat, and while the team doesn't really mind this, the debilitating affects of it are still obvious: everyone needs to stop and take a drink of water every few minutes: while the world may be cooler than it is today, and definitely cooler than modern Arizona, the heat is still very high.

The thought of rescuing the tortoise, however, is motivating enough to get the team to power through the pain.

Just then, they hear a loud crashing sound. Turning toward it, they are surprised to see what appear to be small, furry hills... at least until they notice that one of the hills has a trunk and tusks on it.

"Is that a mammoth?" asks Aiden.

"No, mammoths aren't known from this area, at least not from this time," remarks Sean. "Those must be gomphotheres. _Cuvieronius,_ if I remember right."

The herd of gomphotheres continues to march on, with one member briefly staring at the team, before rejoining its companions, trudging on toward some unknown destination. The tortoise, after staring for a moment, moves to join them, with the team giving chase.

Following all of them are the strange carnivores from earlier, eager to snatch a meal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back at the park, Suzanne is still dealing with her problem temnospondyl. With the storm worsening, this is really becoming a problem for her._**

The _Slaugenhopia_ is once again in its little pond, which, in spite of the storm raging all around it, doesn't seem interested in leaving it anytime soon.

Needless to say, Suzanne isn't happy about this at all: she's already rounded up all of the other amphibians to move them to a safer, indoor enclosure, but this one still refuses to budge. Apart from a female she's just caught, its the only one that needs to be moved, but it clearly does not agree with her. Whenever she tries to coax it to leave, it merely retreats into the pond and begin digging into the mud or setting up bubbles in the water. Suzanne is at a loss to its behavior.

"I really don't know what to do now: if we can get him to move, he might not survive the storm."

Just then, the amphibian returns from the depths of its pool and, to her surprise, howls at her, causing Suzanne to jump back in surprise, accidentally freeing the female she's caught from a carrying cage.

Too her surprise, the male instantly calms down at the sight of the female and begins making rumbling noises at the female, who responds with similar ones before advancing toward the pool. Puzzled, Suzanne continues to watch on, eager to figure out what's happening.

In the water, the female begins inspecting the bubbles, looking for any flaws in them. Though Suzanne can't really understand her thoughts, she quickly realizes what's going on.

"That's why he was so determined to guard this pond: he's making a nest. He must be getting ready to mate."

 _ **And by the looks of it, he's won the female's affection.**_

Just then, thunder rumbles through the sky. The female beats a hasty retreat and, reluctantly, the male follows her. Suzanne is quick to get them contained, before moving to put a tarp of the small pond.

"Best not to let his hard work go to waste."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **At the Acrocanthosaur exhibit, the only resident is being moved to shelter, but someone else is watching this.**_

Vera throws some meat into a small little shelter of wood at the western end of the acro's exhibit. The male carnosaur eagerly follows, both to get the meat and to weather out the storm. This brings a smile to her face, as the carnivore is now safely out of harm's way.

OF course, there is the matter of they watcher...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a hill just overlooking Vera and the Acro, Terence watches as human and dinosaur seek shelter from the storm. The sight is hardly that interesting to the giant predator, though he becomes more cautious at the sight of the Acro: another large predator is dangerous competition for the tyrannosaur.

His interest soon returns, however, to the humans he was following. The all seems to be heading toward a small set of strange objects made from mud, wood, grass, and thatch, along with a small pit with a fire blazing within it. The humans settle down for a moment, before finally noticing the tyrannosaur following him.

The two sides stare for a moment.

Then the humans go back to their daily lives, puzzling the tyrant dinosaur. Are they not scared of him? Why do they seem to ignore him?... Are there more of his kind here that he hasn't seen yet?

Just then, he notices another group of humans leaving the strange gathering zone and heading toward a hole in the strange metal wall that surrounds this area. Curious, Terence is quick to join them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is still on the trail of the tortoise, though with it following the gomphotheres, this isn't too hard.**_

The slow pace of the gomphotheres, combined with the fact that they are passing through a forest, makes the trek more bearable for the team, though they are still soaked in sweat.

"Um, where are these guys heading?" asks Tristan.

"No clue, but it must be important to them," responds Nigel, "so don't slow down yet."

Needless to say, the team has no intention of doing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a nearby plateau, five pairs of eyes stares down at the team. In front of them are not toothy snouts, but razor sharp beaks that are attached to bodies standing tall on talon-tipped feet.

The feathery carnivores know not what the humans are, but that doesn't matter to them: strange though they may be, they are still prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well that can't be good.**

 **Any ways, Read, Review, Vote on the Poll, and Look Forward to the next few chapters. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	103. The Western Tortoise 5

**The end is in sight. Only one more chapter after this!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team is after a herd of gomphotheres, as the proboscideans are being tailed by their target tortoise. Needless to say, it's a slow-going mission.**_

The team has just about caught up with the tortoise, and the sun is beginning to make its way down the horizon at last, but this hardly has any affect on the heat the group is dealing with. And while they may have lasted through the past few hours of scorching sun, even with a fair amount of water to drink, the sun is finally taking its toll on the team: Tristan, Sean and Elise are sweating bullets, Aiden and Aileen are barely keeping up, and Tai and Violet have to be pulled by their siblings to keep them from falling behind. The rest of the staff are suffering similar problems. Nigel is the only one relatively unaffected, but he's more used to such strenuous adventures.

"How much farther do we need to go?" asks a panting Tristan, quickly taking a sip of water after he makes his question known. "We're running out of steam here, and I don't think we can go much longer without a break."

"I'm not sure," remarks Nigel. "But if we have to, we'll stop. I understand that you need to rest soon."

"Thanks."

 _ **Hopefully the team will find their quarry before that becomes a problem.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back at the park, Terence is still following the strange huimans. Every other person or creature in the park has already sought shelter from the storm, but the people he saw walking by his exhibit are just too interesting for the dinosaur to abandon.**_

The group has been traveling for a while now. They've stopped at each of the exhibits, examining the creatures within. Some, like the Quetzals, are familiar to him, while others, like the strange lizards with tiny heads and fat bodies, are unlike anything Terence has ever seen. They even pass by the ocean, somewhere even Terence is cautious to go: the great lizards within could easily bring even a grown tyrannosaur down, and Terence refuses to take any chances, especially in this storm. Though, to his good fortune, it seems even Hoffman's leviathans would rather seek shelter during this storm than try to hunt disoriented prey.

One thing still puzzles the giant predator about the humans, though: their reason for examining all of the park's residents. THe keepers he can understand; they feed all of the animals, though why is beyond Terence's ability to reason. But these humans just look at the residents, checking to see if they are okay, and, one time, putting a baby swift-runner back in its pen after it accidentally squeezed out of the bars. Terence had thought of trying to seize one for a meal, but his interest in the humans ultimately outweighed his hunger... at least for the moment.

Now, though, they were head toward the center of the park. As they advanced on the heart of Prehistoric Park, Terence noticed several new creatures in the holding pens: one was a large turtle, another was some kind of strange, dome-shelled mammal, while the last two were a pair of giant birds. Their appearance reminded him of a lesser quetzal, something that brought back childhood memories fraught with fear... and with happiness. But that was something he could not ponder for now.

What did interest him, though, was that the humans were gathering around the portal terminus. Some had drawn shapr sticks, others sharpened pieces of rock and stone. He could tell by how they held them and by how they acted that the sticks, rocks and stones were weapons, but their significance was beyond him. However, despite this, he is still rather worried about Nigel and Tristan, having figured out form his two previous encounters with the portal that they will return here soon.

 _ **And when the team returns, it seems they may receive an unfriendly reception.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in the Pleistocene, the gomphotheres are finally slowing down, to the relief of the tired team.**_

At long last, the giants finally seemed to have reached the end of their journey, allowing the tea to catch up with them at last. As they do, they notice that, to their surprise, other creatures joined the herd, including a few camels, some dogs that are chewing on the long dead bones of a peccary, what appear to be toxodonts... and a group of giant tortoises, which the one traveling with the gomphotheres hastily moves to join.

 _ **It seems that, against the odds, the team has found even more of their quarry.**_

"Whoa, that's a lot of animals," remarks Tai. "...Wait, are those toxodonts?"

" _Mixotoxodon,"_ offers Sean, "the only ones of their group to successfully migrate northwards. These guys did pretty well for a while, but they're on their last legs now: the coming ice age will push tem into extinction."

"Well, not if we have anything to say about it," counters Elise, provoking a smile from Sean.

The smile fades, however, when a strange clacking noise fills the air, followed by several raspy bird calls. Looking Northwards, the team finds themselves staring at an octet of birds.

Very tall, hungry looking birds with very large, hooked beaks.

"Um, are th-those terror birds?" asks a stuttering Aiden, now rather nervous at the sight of the birds. The rest of the herbivores seem to share his opinion, as they are all getting nervous.

"Yep," replies Sean, "those are _Titanis."_

"Oh joy," Tristan. "Now we have to deal with giant birds. What's next?"

A loud yelp is the answer he receives, followed by... laughter? coming from the South.

Turning around, the team find themselves facing the strange carnivores that have been following them since the lake.

"What are _those things?"_ questions Violet, both unnerved at the sight and exasperated at her brother for jinxing them. "And why do they look like hyenas?"

"They're _Chasmaporthetes,_ the only hyenas to ever live in the Americas," remarks Elise, "and I think _they_ are hungry."

"And were trapped between them and the birds," notes Tristan with both fear and annoyance. "This is just _perfect."_

 ** _Now trapped between two dangerous predators, the team needs to figure out how to escape, and soon, or else they might find themselves ending up as fossils._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Next chapter will be up in a few hours. Read, Review, and Vote on the Poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	104. The Western Tortoise 6

**Time to finish this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Pleistocene Arizona, Nigel and his team have at last found more Hespertestudo, along with a few camels, gomphotheres, dogs and toxodonts.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, they now find themselves caught between a flock of hungry terror birds and a pack of qually hungry hyenas, and there doesn't appear to be any way out of this.**_

The two groups of predators stare hungrily at the group, eager to sink the teeth (or beaks) into the flesh of the strange creatures. Either one getting ahold of one of the humans would be a grisly sight, indeed.

"Great, we're caught between Scylla and Charybdis," mumbles Sean, both annoyed and enraged by their circumstances. Some fear is also obvious in his voice, though he's clearly trying to hide it.

"Keep your eyes on them," offers Nigel. "And watch Tai: predators always go after the easiest prey, and they'll probably assume that, since he's the smallest, he's the weakest. No offense, of course."

"None taken."

The birds begin their advance on the team, squawking in an effort to get the group to split. The hyenas respond in kind, with similar intentions. Soon, both groups are upon the team.

Then the two predator groups notice each other, and everything goes silent.

At least until one of the hyenas starts yelping at the birds. The scene quickly devolves into a shouting match, allowing a very bewildered Nigel and co. to give the predators the slip.

"Well, now we're out of harm's way, but how do we rescue the herb-WHAA!" begins Elise, before promptly slipping on something. When she gets back up, she notices several red fruits on the ground.

"...These are prickly pair fruits," she notes, surprised to have slipped over one and not taken some spines to the behind. Before she can say more, one of the tortoises (the same one they saw pursuing the herd) moves over to them and begins eating some of the fruit, with more creatures following it. With the predators occupied with each other, they all see this as a golden opportunity to fill their bellies before bolting.

After staring on for a moment, bewildered, Elise turns her attention to Nigel.

"Can you give me the portal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two minutes later...

The portal springs to life, bewildering all of the animals in the area, except for the carnivores, who are still trying to establish dominance in their shouting match, much to the groups surprise.

With the herbivore's eyes on the portal, Sean, wearing heavy leather gloves, begins throwing fruit into the portal, hoping to entice the herbivores through before the carnivores resolve their confrontation.

While most of the animals are cautious of the portal, hunger is the stronger motivator to the tortoise the group was following, which quickly advances through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, the chelonian begins to gorge itself, having a giant bounty of fruit all to itself.

Then it looks up.

The strange people are right in front of it, as is Terence.

A staring match ensues.

Then, without any provocation, the gathering of people splits, offering the chelonian a path to the holding pens. Terence joins them, more curious than hungry at the moment. The rain has lightened, but its affects are clear to all: the dirt near the portal terminus has become incredibly muddy, and is filled with the footprints of human and dinosaur.

Soon, they are joined by tortoise footprints as the hungry giant moves to seek shelter from the rain, though not before letting out a call to the rest of its kind, who soon begin advancing through the portal. They, in turn, are joined by the gomphotheres, toxodonts, camels and dogs, all eager to avoid the hungry carnivores behind them. While they are cautious around the new faces, the fear of the predators they know outweighs that of the ones they don't.

Terence can only stare at this is confusion, though he still feels uneasy for some reason...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the past, the remaining animals finally make their way through the portal, allowing the group to let out a sigh of relief: finally, their mission is done. A loud screech, though, soon turns their attention back towards the two species of predators, who are STILL engaged in a squabbling match, much to the group's exasperation.

"So what do we do about those guys?" asks Aiden.

BANG

From the otherside of the portal, the sound of thunder fills the air. The new arrivals make haste for their holding pens, while in the past, the birds and hyenas finally halt their battle and turn towards the source of the sound...

And look right at the team.

"...Oh shit..." goes Tristan.

Then the predators screech/howl in anger, which the team counters with terrified shouts (except for Nigel).

"RUN!" yells Tai. THe team dos not need to be told twice and quickly bursts through the portal, with the birds and hyenas soon to follow.

On the other side, the team only makes it halfway through the tunnel formed by the fences of the holding pen before tripping and making a team face-plant into the mud. As they struggle to get up, the predators finally arrive in the present. The change in scenery leaves them bewildered for a moment, before their eyes turn back to their prey. Their rival forgotten, both species charge at the team...

Only for them to be halted by another grouping of humans, who wield spears, blades and shields. The sight before them is enough to hold the carnivores back as the portal snaps shut behind them, leaving them trapped in the present. Coupled with the sight of Terence, the predators are quickly cowed, if only temporarily.

As the team finally raises themselves from the mud, they notice the people who saved them. They wear strange clothing, making them look like Aztecs, and are of distinctly Native American descent. The strange warriors, for that is what they must be, briefly acknowledge the group, before returning their attention to the carnivores. Slowly, they fall back until they are near the gates to a pair holding pens, which the open, allowing the predators to move into a temporary residence, eliminating them as a threat for now. Then, wordlessly, the men leave.

As the team gets back up, they slowly turn their attention to Nigel.

"...I can explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The next day, the storm has abided, the new residents are in their own exhibits, the temnospondyl has finally calmed down...**_

 _ **And Nigel has finally explained about the restricted zone.**_

"So, let me get this straight," begins Tristan, "these people are the natives of the island."

"Correct," answers Nigel.

"They know about the dinosaurs, because someone accidentally told them about the dinosaurs, as well as the time portal."

"Yes."

"And, because of that, they offered to move to a smaller part of the island and let you and our dad make a wildlife preserve for extinct species."

"That was the idea."

The siblings and their friends share a look. It's clear that they don't buy the story, but also get the feeling that Nigel won't tell them the truth, for some reason.

"Okay, we believe you. Thank you for the explanation."

"You're welcome."

 ** _And with that, the mystery of the restricted zone is solved._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Next time, the team travles back to rescue a prehistoric shark._**

 ** _(Shot of the team chasing after a shark not much bugger than a crocodile)_**

 ** _Vera continues to bond with her new friend._**

 ** _(Shot of Vera trying to pet the acro, who stares at her cautiously)_**

 ** _And Bob deals with some hungry hyenas._**

 ** _(Shot of the hyenas tearing into some meat while BOb looks on, both happy and disgusted)._**

 ** _But for now, calm has returned to Prehistoric Park... or has it?_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

At T. rex hill, the previous day, following the storm...

With the storm finally subsiding, and his curiosity finally sated for the moment, Terence was quick to retreat back toward his exhibit. Now, it is time to rest.

However, just as he reaches the river, he hears a strange noise as his internal sense of direction goes haywire. Barely able to stand, the tyrannosaur is forced to stop as the nearby ground is illuminated by some kind of light, the source of which is not within Terence's field of view. A strange noise fills the air for one moment, and then it, the light, and Terence's delirium disappear. Confused, the tyrannosaur stares around for a moment, before shrugging off his pain and heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	105. Chapter 16: Ancient Terrors

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 ** _There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back 314 million years to rescue some of the earliest sharks known._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _ **After several successful missions, Prehistoric Park has been a true haven for extinct species, ranging from dinosaurs no larger than turkeys to tortoises the size of cows.**_

 _ **Now, though, Nigel wants to turn his attention back to the oceans.**_

Nigel and his marine crew are standing on the _Ancient Mariner_ out beyond the park's aquatic pens. Below them, several dark shapes are cruising through the water. Though they come in many different sizes, one feature unites them all: heads shaped like giant Ts.

"These hammerhead sharks are probably some of the most famous sharks in the world; only the great white is more famous. Today, sharks are some of the most ferocious predators to exist, but when they first appeared over three hundred million years ago, most weren't very large at all. But while they may be small, those prehistoric sharks would make excellent additions to the park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Nigel's plan is to once again travel to Arizona, this time 314 million years in the past. Here, there was an amazing diversity of early sharks, but most weren't any bigger than the average person!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _ **While Nigel heads back to the shore, the rest of the away team is getting Sean and Elise ready for the mission.**_

Beneath the surface of the waves, Elise and Sean are gliding over the ocean floor. Suddenly, a giant shape moves past them, kicking up a huge cloud of sand. As the debris finally settles down, the two gain a closer look at the giant, and are stunned by what they see: before them is the giant shape of a _Megalodon_. Specifically, it's Jaws (though some of the staff have started calling him Bruce as well). And he's _way_ too close for comfort.

Before the siblings can react, though, the giant sharks swims past them, heading for a small head of coral. Within the coral, Alice and Lucas watch as tiny shrimps begin to crawl out of their hiding places, meticulously meandering their way toward the shark, which has slowed down to practically a crawl. The minute the shrimps reach Bruce, they begin their work, chipping away at dead skin and parasites, to the visible relief of the mega-shark.

As the shrimps continue to clean one of the largest sharks to ever live, an odd noise fills the water. While neither shark nor shrimp notices, Sean and Elise recognize the sound and turn their attention back toward the coral. To their surprise, the sounds are coming from Lucas, who has pulled out a camera and begun snapping photos of the scene before them. He does this for about ten seconds, at which point Alice taps on him and points upwards. There, the rest of the away team has begun to head back toward the shore, to which the quartet follows, albeit reluctantly in Lucas' case.

Five minutes later, the team has arrived at the main dock for boats headed out into the marine exhibits. The team has already loosened their wetsuits and are taking quite a few deep breaths. Lucas, meanwhile, is trying to show Alice the photos he took.

"Really?" begins Elise, breaking the silence that had filled the air. "Our initiation for the marine exhibits was to swim through the _Megalodon_ exhibit?!"

"Yes," responded Tristan, "because once you do that, well, you're ready for anything."

Elise and Sean respond by glaring daggers into their brother but soon their expressions soften: after all, it was an interesting swim.

"So, what's are target today?" asks Sean, eager to know what their quarry will be.

"Carboniferous sharks, so mostly small fry," responds Aileen. "The Devonian Extinction killed off the giant placoderms, and quite a few other animals, and it took some time for the oceans to recover. Easy mission if you ask me."

"Well, how long until we have to set off?" questions Elise.

"We leave when Nigel gets back, which should be soon," replies Adrian.

"How do you know that," responds Sean.

"Because I can see his ship coming toward us," is his brother's response, along with a point of his left hand.

Sure enough, Nigel is indeed with sight of the dock.

"...Huh. Speak of the devil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Nigel's plan will take the tteam back to a time when the largest predators on land were no larger than crocodiles, and where the sharks hardly be larger than they are. For once, it seems they have an easy mission!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

On the other side of the portal lies the Carboniferous Ocean. The group has arrived in a what could best be described as a mangrove swamp, even though those trees haven't evolved yet! Here, the lands meets the sea, giving the group a chance to look for both freshwater and saltwater sharks, along with other ancient fish.

Not wasting any time, Nigel heads out midway into between the swamp and the open ocean, before donning a wetsuit. The rest of the team is already suited up, eager to find a shark. After finishing putting on their suits and buddying up, the team brace their masks and take the plunge.

Beneath the waves, the ocean is fully of life, primarily in the form of clans that grow on anything they can find. In the distance, though, the team notices a school of fish gathering in search of food. After taking sending a few samples of the bivalves back to the present, the team swims after the fish: after all, most of their targets are fish eaters...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Sorry about the hiatus, working on a story on spacebattles under my profile there, Flamea15k. Check it out if you'd like, it's called Conquest in the Name of Advancement.**

 **Anyways, Read, Review and Vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	106. Ancient Terrors 2

_**In Prehistoric Arizona, Nigel and co. are on the search for ancient sharks.**_

 _ **This is easier said then done. At this point in history, the dominant predators were giant placoderms, while sharks were no bigger than large sturgeon. In fact, while sharks have been around for well over 300 million years, into won't be until the Jurassic that they take on forms resembling the ferocious killers that prowl the oceans today. For now, they are merely mid-level predators, feasting on any meat they can find, but avoiding the few creatures that are bigger than , this works against the team, as the sharks they are looking for are small enough to hide behind the reefs that coat the sea floor.**_

 _ **Of course, as the team plans to rescue the reefs as well, this in only a temporary obstacle.**_

Carefully, the team works to find loose outcropping of rock, while simultaneously watching to avoid disturbing the reef itself. Once they find a loose piece, they attach a variation of the portal balloons, which quickly teleports the reef (and any animals taking shelter in it) into the safety of the present. It doesn't take long for a large portion of the reef to disappear into the future. Unfortunately, it doesn't reveal any sharks.

But that quickly changes.

As Elise and Drew send another piece of coral into the present, a set of large shapes darts out from where the coral had previously been resting. Most, owing to surprise, end up swimming straight toward the rest of the team, where they are swiftly sent into the present. One, however, begins to surge toward another piece of coral, one too firm for the humans to dislodge. If it makes it there, the team will never catch it.

Much to its surprise, though, Elise is quick to swim after it and manages to quickly close the distance. It is only a matter of minutes before she is next to the shark. In one smooth motion, she grabs ahold of the shark and flips it onto its back, instantly making it go limp. With the fish temporarily incapacitated, Elise quickly sets up a portal, adjusts the shark so that it is heading toward the portal, then rights the ancient terror, which swiftly darts into the safety of the present.

The rest of the team stares on in silence before offering gestures of approval, at which point they move to regroup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back at the park, Vera is once again working on rehabilitating her new companion, the park's bull Acrocanthosaurus. Right now, she's doing a rather messy task._**

Vera stares reluctantly for a moment, before ramming a shovel into a pile of dung. Carefully, she takes the load and moves it to its own spot, after which she rigorously checks it, ranging from just looking at it to sticking her glove covered hands into it to feel for certain... oddities. She even puts some samples away on a container marked 'for lab examinations'.

"Ugh, this is disgusting... but, if I want to take care of this guy, I have to do it... Hrgh..."

While the scene is odd, it has a simple purpose: one of the easiest ways to tell if an animal is doing well is if it dung is 'normal'. For the park's acro, the normal is based on the droppings up the resident carnosaur, Atahualpa the _Giganotosaurus._ Vera has to feel the droppings to see if they are grainy, which would indicate that her charge is not drinking enough. Visible discoloring in the waste is indicative of improper feeding, while the samples for the lab are going to be examined for parasites. All of these tests will ensure that the Acro makes a healthy recovery.

OF course, Vera would prefer that he have a name.

"Ripper? Nah, too aggressive."

"Sail? No, too boring."

"Finn? Finn. FINN! Yes, I'll call him Finn!"

The acro, confused, raises his head to stare at Vera.

"You're name is now Finn! Remember that...why am I telling him that? He doesn't understand anything I'm saying..."

 _ **Well, points for effort.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Finn stares at the Vera for a moment, before lying back down onto the shady ground he has occupied beneath a tree.

The storm, while devastating, had offered some relief from the monstrous heat that had plagued this island, but now it had returned in full force, necessitating that he once again seek shelter. It was, in a way, comforting: while the heat was still an annoyance, it reminded him of his old territory.

Or rather, what had passed for it: there were few sauropods to hunt, with only a few ornithopods around to sate his hunger. This might have been a feast for a raptor, but not for Finn: he was an apex predator and needed to regularly eat his own weight in meat to stay healthy. Considering that he weighed six and a half tons, this meant that Finn needed quite a bit of prey to sustain him. A smaller predator could sustain itself on the herds of ornithopods that had occupied his territory, but a carnosaur of his size would need much larger prey. They needed sauropods, and those had been getting rarer.

Finn had lived in a time of change: the warm world of the Early Cretaceous had begun to cool down, slowly wiping out the giant sauropods. In Asia and, for a time, North America, these beasts were slowly dying away, with the remnants shadows of their former glory. Their disappearance had a snowball effect: without their main prey, the carnosaurs had begun to die out. They could not sustain their bulk without the giants, and new predators had already been moving to take their place. In the north, tyrannosaurs had begun to adapt themselves to the prey that was replacing the sauropods, while in the South, where the longnecks were still plentiful, abelisaurs were beating the carnosaurs at their own game.

All of these were contributors to the decline of the giant carnosaurs, but only the disappearance of his prey was harming Finn. It had forced him to become a migrant, traveling wherever he could to find food. Of course, that could only take him so far: he was not built to go the distance. Acros normally occupied territories, hunting prey that didn't venture too far from their homelands. His search for food had gradually worn him down until he had been on his last legs.

He didn't care much about those events, though, for Finn focused more on the here and now. Right now, he had a full belly, a nice place to sleep, plenty of water to drink, and Vera, who oddly made him feel at ease.

All in all, a very good life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is on the move. While they may have found some sharks, there are still more too catch. Now, they're headed toward the open ocean.**_

The team doesn't take long to return to the _Mariner,_ quickly clambering into the boat and getting ready to set sail.

"How'd you get the shark to go stiff?" asked Aileen as she hoisted Elise into the boat.

"It works on modern sharks, so why not prehistoric ones?"

"...Fair enough," conceded Aileen, patting her sister on the back before turning her eyes back to the ocean.

To her surprise, something large appeared to break the surface, but after opening and closing her eyes for a moment, it was gone. She stared back at the ocean for a few seconds, before taking a seat as the boat sped away.

Unnoticed by all, as the Jetstream of the boat faded away, a large fin broke the water, engaged in pursuit of the watercraft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	107. Ancient Terrors 3

**AN: Here we go again!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **With a lack of luck inland, the team has decided to go out into the open ocean to search for more sharks.**_

 _ **Of course, that runs the risk of putting the group in the path of bigger predators.**_

The team scans the water for a moment, looking around in search of any sharks that might be swimming on the surface. However, it soon becomes apparent that their quarry is not swimming near the surface. Wit the lack of targets apparent, the team quickly decides to dive.

Once in the water, they begin to pair off: Elise goes with Sean, Aileen Tai, Aiden with Violet, and Nigel with Tristan. The team quickly takes the plunge and disperses into the depths, trying to find the sharks they are searching for.

As the disperse, though, they don't bother to look up, failing to notice the giant shapes swimming above them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, things are about to get interesting.**_

At Hill, Terence is once again on the prowl. With the storm having abided, Terence is one again patrolling his territory. However, that isn't going to last long.

His travels soon take him back to the fence he escaped out of a few days ago. The staff have yet to repair it, and the severity of the storm has knocked out the cameras by that part of the fence, leaving him free to exit.

At first, though, the tyrannosaur is rather ignorant of this: he has no real reason to leave, besides sating his curiosity. However, a change in the wind turns his attention back toward the break in the fence: the wind brings many scents, but by far the most noticeable is the briny scent of the sea. It is a smell that is very familiar to the tyrannosaur, and one that he associates with very fond memories.

Tyrannosaurs were some of the most efficient and powerful of all predators to ever live, but they didn't get to be those just through brute force. Tyrannosaurs did so well because they could exploit quite a few food sources: hadrosaurs, ankylosaurs, ceratopsids, and sauropods were the obvious examples, but there were others. Many would be surprised to realize that fish were among their options, but in the case of _Tyrannosaurus_ itself, fish were an easily available meal: sharks, sturgeons, even the occasional eel were all on the menu for this giant.

Yet fondest of all these meals were turtles. Terence could remember when his parents had brought him the flesh of ancient sea turtles, which had been some of the tastiest meat that he had ever tasted. Turtles were the one kind of aquatic prey tyrannosaurs excelled in dispatching. Even spinosaurs could not beat them in this field, for they lacked the bite force needed to shatter the tough shells many turtles had.

Terence's mouth watered at the thought of snatching an appetizing meal from a beach shore, and it did not take him long to bolt through the fence in search of easy pickings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new scent soon flooded Finn's nostrils, bring the carnosaur back to full awareness. Soon, he was upright, scanning the horizon.

Finn was still confused as to why Vera was examining his dung with such great interest. True, it was a way to determine more about the creature that had excreted said waste, but her scrutiny of his waste beggared belief. Even another acro would not go as far as she had to when examine the waste of a rival.

Now, though, the carnosaur's attention was preoccupied with something else: the scent of giant predators. Finn had caught a whiff of a new predator during the storm, but he hadn't been able to determine what it belonged to: it didn't smell like raptor or acro, making it an anomaly to him. And, in nature, anomalies were not good things: they usually signified a new type of prey or predator, something that was always a danger to a well developed ecosystem. Such environments had achieved a biological equilibrium, containing a number of animals whose populations were relatively stable, allowing them to propagate without fear of ecological imbalance, not that they understood the term.

Invading species didn't help that equilibrium. Whenever they appeared, they caused problems for an entire ecosystem. Predators were some of the most obvious, but strange herbivores could be far worse, not that Finn knew this. Invasive herbivores might eat plants faster than they can regrow, slowly wiping out native species. Prey that depended on those plants would also die away, eventually starving out the native predators. Such a ripple effect was not always readily apparent, but it was always detrimental to the native organisms.

But none of that mattered to Finn. All that mattered was finding the source of the new scent.

And soon enough, he found it.

Before him was a strange carnivore: it had a large, deep skull and long legs, which contrasted greatly with its puny arms. Even stranger though, was the fact that it was covered in feathers, even though the carnivore was just as large as Finn was. Clearly, this theropod was unlike anything Finn had ever seen. This, to Finn's annoyance, left him unsure on how to act: His instincts told him to fight, but his deeper thoughts told him to wait and see how the new predator reacted.

Ultimately, the rational thoughts won out and Finn simply stared at the new predator, waiting to see how this new competitor hunted. Unfortunately for Finn, the new carnivore simply stared at him for a moment before moving on, disappearing into a set of trees in the distance. Finn stared at the trees for a few more minutes, before finally lying down to rest once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Carboniferous Arizona, the team is still on the prowl.**_

The search has led the team into a large cluster of ancient clams, which have begun to build a reef of sorts. The sight is beautiful, but it will only be a memory for the team: this clams will die out in the Cretaceous, robbing the world forever of the beauty of reef-building clams.

At least, until now.

Carefully, the team repeats their strategy from before: they look for rocks weekly attached to the ocean floor, which the pry free before sending them into the present. It doesn't take them long to get a small reef home.

Just as they are moving one last peace, though, Sean notices something dart behind another set of clams. It looks vaguely like a shark.

Unfortunately, those particular clams are well embedded into the sea floor, leaving the team with little room to rescue the shark.

 _It looks like the team has found another shark. Now they need to catch it._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **AN: Read, Review and Vote on the poll. This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	108. Ancient Terrors 4

**AN: I'm on a role!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has found another shark. Unfortunately, its lodged itself between several hard to move clams. And unlike the team, it can stay down here forever: even with the scuba gear, the team can only stay submerged for a most 45 minutes, and that time is growing shorter by the minute.**_

The team shares a look of confusion, unable to decide what to do: trying to coax out the shark by hand runs the risk of injury, but prodding it with a tool runs the risk of harming the shark. Add to this a lack of knowledge over how the shark will react to modern bait, and the team is at a loss to how to deal with this problem.

Except for one.

While the others stare at the shark, Sean slowly rises back toward the boat, stopping only to allow the air in his blood to equalize. During this break, he takes the opportunity to examine his air, then watch the team begin to cruise around the reef, looking for the remnants of prior residents of this sea: perhaps a prehistoric prize will win the predator's trust. In their haste, the team has yet to notice they are missing one of their own.

Sighing, Sean finally surfaces, then talks to the crew. After a moment, they had him a large fish, one far larger than the shark would be able to eat. Still, the deck crew trusts Sean in this situation and is willing to let him enact his plan. Thanking them, he dives back beneath the waves, eventually reaching his team, who have been unsuccessful in their attempts to locate bait. They can only stare on in surprise as they notice their protégé/brother return, stunned and slightly ashamed that they failed to notice his departure. Ignoring this, Sean quickly retrieves the portal device before approaching the shark's hiding place.

Activating the portal, Sean quickly pulls out a dagger, of all things, from his belt. Before the group can react, he quickly makes a gash through the left gills of his fish carcass, releasing crimson blood into the water. After letting the blood filter out for a moment, he chucks the corpse into the portal, blood still pouring into the ocean.

A moment later, the shark darts out of hiding and disappears into the portal, soon followed by a horde of others. As the last one sneaks through, bits of fish scales begin to filter through from the present to the past, only for Sean to force them back through before closing the portal.

 _ **It appears Sean has solved the problem.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Unnoticed by the team, a larger predator watches on. It resembles a shark, but at the same time, there are differences: namely, its jaws are more akin to shears, with only a single row of teeth on each jaw. Such a bite would be rather messy, and leave the prey bleeding profusely, assuming the attack was successful, of course.

The giant carnivore was not alone: a small mob of its kind had been attracted to the sight of the humans. The humans had initially surprised the predators, but fear and surprise had soon been replaced with hunger. For some time, they had been following the humans, waiting for an opportunity to present itself, nut none had come. Even the male heading for the surface had been safe from attack, for the predators had been distracted by a smaller fish when he had surfaced, giving him all the time he needed to find shelter. Now, they were back to square one.

Still, they could wait. Opportunities were fleeting, but they were also common. Only one slip up and a meal would be theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, the staff are busy examining their new charges.**_

In the aquatic pens, Ted is watching the new set of sharks finish off the last of the snapper. With nothing left to eat, the predators rapidly disperse, leaving only a few bones, scales, and a blood cloud as remains of their meal. Nearby, the first set of sharks is lounging in their holding pens, bellies full of the park's room service.

"So, what came through this time?" asks one of the staff.

" _Glikmanius,"_ replies Ted, "one of the more 'normal' looking sharks from the Carboniferous, in contrast to our first arrivals of the day, _Orodus._ So far, only two types of sharks, but more are coming, I can feel it."

"Well, they can't be worse the _Megalodon,_ can they?"

The duo share a laugh at this, preventing them from motcing the shape of Terence staring at them in the distance. After a fair amount of walking, he's arrived at the docks. Their lack of awareness is all that keeps the rex from being noticed as he quickly takes shelter behind some trees, careful to avoid being noticed. The docks my smell of fish, but Terence is unwilling to search for food so close to where there are keepers who might return him to his exhibit: the risk does not match the reward. Soon, he begins to move further down the shoreline, eager to seek an easy meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the past, the team is once again on the move.**_

While they may have had some luck searching for sharks, it's becoming more and more obvious that the only way to find the sharks is going farther into the sea. No one bothers to offer a counterargument, for the simple fact is that they have none. It isn't long before the _Mariner_ is on the move again, this time toward the open ocean. Maybe their they will find more sharks.

And as the team exits advances further into the sea, they fail to notice the rising number of fins breaking the surface behind them, which are advancing toward them yet still keeping their distance, almost as if they are waiting for something to go wrong...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read, Review and Vote on the poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	109. Ancient Terrors 5

**I apologize for the hiatus, but now I'm back!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has returned to the depths, eager to rescue more sharks._**

Beneath the waves once more, the team is quick to disperse again, eager to rescue as many species as they can. This time, that includes more than sharks. Along the ocean floor, small pods of trilobites skitter past, looking for algae or carcasses to devour. In the water, ammonites and other nautiloids float by, most filter feeding, but one or two occasionally darts down to snatch up one of the trilobites or a small fish. Meanwhile, sea lilies, blastoids and brachiopods siphon nutrients out of the water.

Most prevalent of all, though, are the shoals of fish swimming freely in the open waters: most are rather decently sized, but some are absolutely tiny. Despite this, they all seem to have the attention of the native predators, which are all eager to make a quick meal out of them.

"What are those?" asks Tai, unsure of the fish before them.

"The big ones are _Platysomus,_ while the smaller ones are _Allenypterus._ I think the water ahead is full of plankton, because that is all those guys will eat," answers Tristan.

"Okay."

The team doesn't even need to speak to formulate a plan of action: Tai, Aiden, Violet and Aileen take a dive toward the ocean floor and beginning using the underwater portal beacons to send some of the sessile fauna into the present, while Elise and Sean quickly begin setting up the portal. Nigel and Tristan, meanwhile, go to retrieve a large fish from the ship: they may need bait to get the rest of the fish through the portal.

Unnoticed by the team, the giant fish following them begin to disperse, slowly trying to surround the team. They soon forget the humans, though, when they notice the shoal of fish before them. Eager to sate their bellies, they maneuver themselves behind the shoal, and are soon poised to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **In the present, the new arrivals are already being sorted out.**_

 _"_ Got another group of _Kaskia_ ," remarks Ted as he hands on of the aquatic keepers a container full of trilobites. Nearby, some of the keepers have already sorted out a few ammonites that found themselves too slow to escape the beacons. Most are _Cravenoceras,_ but a few turn out to be _Cycloceras._ With their genus determined, all they need to do now is be cleared by the vets.

Which, given all of the new residents being sent through, is a rather daunting task: more animals are coming through every second, which is gradually overwhelming the available staff. Suzanne herself is still trying to examine the last of the sharks, while Vera is busy checking any of the trilobites for signs of injury.

A sudden squawk causes several of the staff to jump as a pelican lands near one of the tanks. Ted stares at it for a moment before throwing a fish at the bird, which wolfs it down and flies away. The rest of the team sighs in relief: if it isn't fed, the pelican might start trying to feed on the residents. With the crisis averted, the team returns to work, eager to get all of the residents into their new homes as soon as is safely possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While staff is busy trying to get the new arrivals settled in, further down the beach, Terence has finally reached his destination.**_

Terence stares across the vast, open blue water, at last having reached the beach. Here, waves break the shores as they used to in his previous home, being one of the few things that haven't changed with time. Though what swims in the sea and flies above it will change as species evolve and go extinct, the ocean itself will remain until the end of the Earth itself. Such is the majesty of nature.

For Terence, though, this is meaningless. All he wants to do is satisfy his hunger.

Following his noise, the tyrant dinosaur finds his first source of food: a dead sea gull, brought low by old age and disease. The meat is still fresh, but the carcass itself offers little sustenance to the giant carnivore, who quickly wolfs it down in one gulp. Still hungry, Terence moves on.

Next is a larger, stranger creature: this animal resembles an ammonite, but is far larger, and lacks a shell. This carcass has been dead for sometime, and has already begun to smell putrid. To a tyrannosaur, though, this just makes it tastier. Still, the carcass is rather small, and after two bites, Terence is once again on the search for food.

This time, he has to walk much farther than the other two, following his noise toward the sent of blood. As he gets closer to the scent, he notices that gulls and vultures are beginning to circle above, along with a hawk, of all creatures. Given the number of animals circling, the carcass must be rather large.

Indeed, when Terence finds the body, he sees that his senses have not disappointed him: before the tyrannosaur is the body of a great white shark, a large gash in its side. Unknown to the tyrannosaur, the shark took a mortal injury from a sharp rock while attempting to devour a barracuda. Blood loss soon reduced the carnivore to a floating fillet, but the waves managed to move it to the beach before any aquatic carnivores were able to begin devouring the carcass, leaving Terence with the body all to himself.

It only takes ones bite for the tyrannosaur to break through the shark's skin, allowing him access to the juicy meat within. From here, he doesn't need long to begin gorging himself on the shark, eager to enjoy the meal while it lasts. Bits and pieces of fish fall away, for the tyrannosaur is a rather messy eater. The birds overhead exploit this and begin to fight over the scraps as soon as they hit the ground. Joining them are the tyrannosaur's personal entourage of small fauna from Hell Creek, which quickly turns the area around the carcass into a battlefield for the scraps. Terence briefly puts a stop to this, though, by offering a piece of flesh to his companions, who soon dig into it with great gusto.

As he moves to take another bite, though, Terence notices something strange: in the water, there is a strange light illuminating the depths. What is odd is that it isn't the reflection of the sun, and furthermore, the light seems to be pulsing. After a moment, it vanishes for good.

Terence stares on for a few more minutes, before ripping the carcass in half and making off with the front end, leaving the seabirds and hawk to squabble over the tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is putting their plan into motion.**_

With the majority of the sea floor devoid of life, the team commences with their plan:

The younger members begin to flank the shoal, boxing them toward Elise and Sean, who activate the portal. Wanting to avoid the humans, the fish are soon through the portal. The sharks, though, are far more cautious...

Which is why Nigel and Tristan have retrieved bait. Specifically, it's a four foot long Mahi-Mahi, a trophy fish, and one that certainly looks appetizing to the sharks. Tristan quickly cuts into the fish, allowing its blood to soak into the water, which provokes the sharks into charging, sending right toward the portal. At the last second, the fish is snatched away, leaving the sharks to arrive in their new home empty handed.

Gathering up, the team shares a few words of respect, before finally readying to return to home. Tristan, wishing to celebrate, makes a mock gesture of victory by holding up the Mahi-Mahi...only to suddenly be torn away from the group as a _gigantic_ fish snatches the bait.

The rest of the team stares on for a moment, stunned silent, before chasing after him. They don't need to go far: the large fish tears the bait in half, allowing Tristan an easy escape.

As the team regroups, though, they find themselves surrounded by more of the fish. They resemble sharks, except for their shear like jaws, which have only one line of teeth per jaw.

"What are these guys?" asks Sean, for once having no idea what they are dealing with.

" _Edestus,"_ responds Tai, "also known as the scissor tooth shark. This is the most famous eugenodont after _Helicoprion."_

 ** _Famous or not, the Edestus now have the team trapped. If they can't escape soon, they might get to see first hand how effective those teeth are._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Read, Review and Vote on the poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	110. Ancient Terrors 6

**Alright, time to end the cliffhanger!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The team has found themselves in quite a pickle: they are now surrounded by some of the most feared predators of the age: Edestus, the scissor tooth shark. If they can't escape quickly, they'll get to see how effective those sets of teeth are first-hand.**_

With the fish circling up around them, the team huddles up close together. Like most predators, the eugenodonts will always prefer to attack the most vulnerable targets: the young, the old, the weak, the injured...and the isolated. Backing into a ball ensures protection... at least for the moment.

"How are we supposed to escape these fish?" questions Violet. "They can breath underwater, but we'll need to surface eventually."

"Don't remind me," remarks Sean, "that's our biggest problem right now...and I think that might also be our solution."

"Huh?" goes Elise, along with the rest of the team.

"These creatures are from a time before large animals that go from land to sea or the sky. The pterosaurs haven't shown up yet."

"So?"

"So," answers Sean, "they won't expect us to surface. If one of us can get up top, we can get throw down sum chum to distract them, buy time for the rest of us to escape, or maybe we could...we could.."

"We could what?" asks Tristan.

Sean looks at his brother for a moment, then turns his attention to Nigel.

"You know the tracker you used on that adult Megalodon, back when you were doing Sea Monster?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have anymore?"

"...Yes, plenty. Always keep a couple on this ship in case I wanted to track migratory animals."

"Good, because I think I figured out a way to save our assailants/"

"You did? How."

"No time to explain. Just let me get up to the ship and we'll be home free."

"Okay."

With that, the team begins to ascend, followed by their hungry observers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half way up, the eugenodonts finally lose patience: one of the _Edestus_ charges the team. The attack misses, but unfortunately, there is one problem that arises: the fish has knocked Tai out of formation with the rest of the team... and there are still plenty of hungry eugenodonts circling them.

Without thinking, Elise surges towards her brother and grabs ahold, before hastily begin to swim back toward her team. Sensing an opportunity, two of the _Edestus_ charge, leaving Elise and Tai stuck: they can't escape one without heading straight toward the other, and if they speed up or slow down now, the fish are moving at a pace where they can easily correct course. The siblings have nowhere to go.

At least, that would be the case on land. In the ocean, there's one more dimension you can travel in.

Elise and Tai continue to go straight, but just roughly 30 meters before the eugenodonts reach them, they ascend. The fish, caught off guard, collide with each other, before breaking off and pulling back for another run. Unfortunately for them, Elise and Tai are back with the group by this pint, who have final reached the Mariner.

After a short break to rest and let the air filter out of their blood, the team ascends the rest of the way, with Sean exiting the water and entering the ship. The rest of the team, though confused by his questioning, waits for him to return, presumably with something to ward off the fish.

Instead, to their surprise, he returns holding several of Nigel's tracking harpoons, and attached to each one is a portal beacon. The team stare at the harpoons for a moment, before turning to Sean.

"This is your plan?" asks Tristan. "...It's a good one."

Sean smiles, before promptly taking out a tuna fish from a large bait freezer on the ship, slitting it open, and dumping the carcass into the sea. Before it can fall far, the team catches it, and Sean's plan is put into motion: the eugenodonts, no longer able to control themselves at the smell of blood, charge at the fish, eager to finally fill their bellies. As they arrive, the team stabs them with tracking harpoons and activate the beacons, sending each and every one into the present. The last fish, ironically one of the smallest, is sent through by Sean himself, with the added boon of having the tuna all for itself.

The team takes one long look at Sean, before offering him a thumbs up, which brings a smile (and some blushing) to the teen's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A few hours later, all of the new arrivals are settling in fine. The sharks have been moved to proper exhibits, as have the Edestus.**_

The scissor tooth sharks, now living in a great reef with plenty to eat, begin to gorge themselves on the park's room service. Their current meal, a mix of marlin and tuna, has already been reduced to scraps.

 _ **It seems that all is well at Prehistoric Park...or is it?**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Later that night, as the majority of the creatures in the park go to sleep, some of the _Edestus_ remain active. The last one to be rescued, still curious as to its new home, is busy exploring a small cave. Littering the cave are bones of rather large animals, including what appears to be a whale. The size of the bones indicate an animal too big to enter the cave, leaving a mystery to how they appeared.

Then, as the _Edestus_ goes behind a stalagmite, the cave suddenly glows with light as the fish goes stiff for a moment. The stiffness is only temporary, though, and soon the fish is swimming again, with the light vanishing just as quickly as it appeared.

The Edestus, scared by the surprise light show, quickly exits the cave, leaving the bones in peace once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Animals rescued:

Petrodus patelliformis (3 male, 5 female)

Acandylacanthus (5 male, 10 female)

Glikmanus occidentalis (13 male, 14 female)

Amelacanthus (9 male, 13 female)

Deltodus (two species, 10 males and 15 females form speices sublaevis, 13 males an 20 females from species angularis)

Venustodus leidyi (8 males, 11 females)

15 Lagarodus angustus (7 males, 8 females)

20 Orodus (11 females, 9 males)

7 Petalodus ohioensis (3 males, 4 females)

110 Allenypterus (55 males and females)

30 Platysomus (10 males, 20 females)

45 Kaskia (15 males, 30 females)

40 Cravenoceras (20 males and females)

30 Cycloceras (15 males and females)

Large number of smaller fauna, gneders and genera to be determined

23 Edestus vorax (11 males, 12 females).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read, Review and Vote on the Poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	111. Chapter 17: The Linked Shell

**_There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back 93 million years to rescue a giant sea turtle, But faces danger from a relic of the Jurassic._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Prehistoric Park is now home to well over a hundred different extinct animals, from Eugenodonts, to dromaeosaurs, to glyptodonts._**

 ** _Now, though, Nigel wants to examine a more familiar resident._**

At Prehistoric Park's southern shore, Nigel is watching an interesting sight: amid the waves, scaly heads bob, trying to catch a breath. Nigel stares on for a few more minutes, then walks over to a nearby cage, which several of the staff are carrying to the water. Nigel helps them set it down, before opening it up, revealing a sea turtle, which swiftly begins crawling into the ocean.

"Sea turtles are some of the great survivors. They, like their terrestrial cousins, have been around since the Age of the Dinosaurs. They're the last living sea reptiles, and I would love to have one for Prehistoric Park. Now, I've swam with the giant _Archelon_ before, but I think that right now, it would be better to start with a smaller one."

At this, Nigel removes a picture of a sea turtle: it is indeed very big, but smaller than the giant _Archelon._

"This is _Desmatochelys._ It's name means linked shell. It's not the biggest prehistoric sea turtle, but it is a good one to start with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel readies his gear for another mission, the younger team is busy discussing the issue of the natives.**_

"Alright, so these native people know about the time portal," remarked Elise. "Does anyone seem to think that the reason Nigel gave us for them knowing about it seems kinda...fishy?"

"It does, but I don't think he was lying to us," replied Sean. "He's not the kind of person to lie."

"Then why did that excuse sound so...odd?" questioned Tristan.

"...What if he thought it was true?" offered Tai.

All eyes quickly focused on Tai.

"Could you explain your suggestion?" asked Alice.

"Of course. I don't what we heard from Nigel is the truth, but I don't think he was lying. He looked like he believed what he was said was true. So, maybe, he was saying what he thought was true, but had been misinformed by someone else."

"That makes sense," offered Lucas,"...but there's one problem with that."

"And what could that be?" responded Aiden.

"According to Nigel, the person who told him how the natives found out about the time portal was your dad."

"...Eh, we can deal with that. He hid the truth about the time portal from us, so it's not like him hiding a truth from Nigel would be surprising."

"Attention away team: please report to the marine portal site. Today's rescue mission is about to begin."

"Well, duty calls," remarked Tristan, as his siblings began to start down to the docks. "We'll talk about this later."

"Agreed," responded Michelle. "Good luck with finding those sea turtles!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _To rescue this ancient sea turtle, Nigel will have to go back 90 million years, to the beginning of the Late Cretaceous. At this time, the Western Interior Seaway had begun to reach its apex, and was a battlefield for sea monsters old and new._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

On the other side of the portal, the familiar sight of an endless sea presents itself. Distantly, the shores of Western North America are visible, with the tiny shapes of dinosaurs scrambling across them.

The team does not need long to get ready. Within a matter of minutes, they are already in the water.

"So, anything we should know before we dive down?" asked Violet, cautious about the ancient sea.

"Well, not much, but this is the time when mosasaurs first appeared, so watch out for them. The pliosaurs disappeared around this time, so we probabl won't meet them, but we shouldn't ignore the possibility of that," remarked Nigel. "Other than that, we're good to go."

Wasting no time, the team disappeared beneath the waves, eager to find the turtles they were seeking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Suzanne is once again watching the park's temnospondyls. Recently, it appeared that one of the male Slaugenhopia has been trying to impress a female, and it seems that she is receptive. Now, Suzanne is trying to see if the two are ready to mate.**_

Once again, Suzanne is at the male's special water hole. Here, the male has crafted an elaborate nest, which was unfortunately damaged during the recent storm. The male has worked overtime to fix it, though, and it seems that he has managed to bring it back to its former glory. The female will be the final judge for that.

"This is really exciting," Suzanne. "We have no idea how these animals bred, and I never expected to that these creatures made nests out of bubbles. Parental care isn't common among amphibians, but perhaps we may find an exception among this animals."

While Suzanne watches, the male puts the last touches on his new nest. The female, waiting in the shade of a nearby tree, finally advances on the waterhole, eager to examine the nest. The male is quick to back off, allowing the female unobstructed access to the nest. With eyes like an eagle, she carefully checks the nest for blemishes and weaknesses, occasionally looking around in the water for potentially dangerous insects. Eventually, she leaves, seeming satisfied.

 _ **It seems the female likes what she sees.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in Prehistoric North America, the team is coming the ocean for turtles. At the moment, though, they are not having any luck.**_

Having chosen to start their mission close to the coast, the team was expecting that they might not find their quarry, but a lack of any sea creature is still rather disheartening. Still, they haven't given up yep.

"Think we should get ready to move?" asked Elise to Tristan.

"Not yet. I feel like were about to find something in a few moments."

Elise prepares to respond...only for a trio of fish to dart right past her. Tristan joins her in watching as a shoal of fish swim right past them. They stare on as more fish swim past them, before turning their heads to where the fish came from.

To their surprise, they find a toothy face staring back at them. One fool of very sharp teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Cliffhanger!**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	112. Linked Shell 2

**Let's see what was staring down Elise and Tristan.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For a moment, all Elise and Tristan can do is stare at the reptilian head. Then, finally, they notice how small the head is, and that behind it is a long, stiff neck, attached to a relatively small body.

Soon, the plesiosaur loses interest and begins to pull away, allowing the siblings to get a better chance to examine its body. To their surprise, it's belly is light yellow in coloration, while it's back is black as night. Another animal passes by, followed by a second, then a third, and eventually, a total of twelve plesiosaurs appear, all silently swimming through the sea.

Briefly, the two teens watch the majestic sea reptiles swim by, before quickly alerting the rest of their team. IT doesn't take long for them to begin pursuit of the giants.

"So, what type of plesiosaur are we going following?" asked Sean, curious as to what they were pursuing.

"Most likely _Thalassomedon,"_ remarked Nigel. "Though, it should be extinct by now, so this is an amazing sight. These creatures would be perfect for the park."

The team hastily pursues the giant plesiosaurs, but it soon becomes apparent that they are lagging behind. Realizing that they won't catch up, Nigel and co. return to the Marinner, letting them easily overtake the plesiosaurs.

 _ **While they may not be the main target of this mission, the Thalassomedon are soon to be extinct, making them excellent candidates for rescue. Getting them through the portal, though, could be a problem.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back at the park, Bob is dealing with some of the park's newer residents. Ones who need quite a lot of meat to survive.**_

The calm of the morning air is shattered by a loud clacking sound as Bob and crew carry a goat toward one of the new exhibits. They attach it to a crane and begin hoisting it over the fence, before letting it go free. The second it goes down, a horde of giant birds tear into it, occasionally squawking at each other to back off. The carcass is swiftly reduced to a couple of ribbons of flesh, with the terror birds separating soon afterwards, uninterested in socializing. Bob can only sigh at the sight.

"You, when Nigel rescued these _Titanis,_ I thought that they would be just as much trouble as the other terror birds. Imagine my surprise to discover that they really aren't interested in breaking out of their exhibit. Sure, they take sand baths, and I made sure that they couldn't break out, but they don't seem to care that much at all. Guess that they like it in there."

Just then, a shriek pieces through the air as a mouse darts past Bob, followed by a feathery creature. The tiny mammal is soon caught and devoured by the feathery creature. Bob only needs one look to see exactly what it is. Sighing, he quickly radios park control.

"Control, one of the troodonts had escaped. It's the female _Pectinodon._ I need a cage and some bait.

 ** _Though normally nocturnal, without any competition, with no need to fear daylight predators, the park's troodonts have become more active during the day. This is creating all kinds of hassles for Bob. Fortunately, most prove easy to solve._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _ **While Bob deals with the troodont, at T. rex hill, Terence is acting up again.**_

Once again, Terence is at the break in his fence. Owing to how deep the river goes, the park needs special posts to replace the fence, and those posts aren't ready just yet. With a fair amount of the staff still trying to fix the other exhibits affected by the storm, this gives Terence plenty of time to explore the park...and search for more food.

Once again, the tyrannosaur strikes out of his exhibit, eager to explore the limits of his new territory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **On the other side of the park, Vera is back to helping care for Finn.**_

While the carnosaur watches, Vera and several other keepers carefully begin placing posts within Finn's exhibit. Dinosaurs may not cut them up to mark their territory, but having them provides the predators an easy way to relieve itching. Additionally, they'll also provide a place for the carnivore to use his claws, keeping them from becoming overgrown.

After setting down the last of the posts, the keepers leave the exhibit. Before she leaves, though ,Vera throws in a piece of meat, which Finn greedily digs into.

 _ **So far, so good.**_

 _ **Back in Prehistoric North America, the team is still following the plesiosaurs. So far, they haven't seen anything other than fish and the Thalassomedon, but they haven't given up the search just yet.**_

With the plesiosaurs moving at a just beyond their ability to catch on flipper power, the Mariner is the only way they can keep up with the sea reptiles. With nothing big happening, though, the team has decided to take the moment to relax.

"Hey, can we see the R.O.V.?" asks Tai.

"Of course," remarks, Nigel, who retrieves it from storage and gives it to Tai, along with the manual, which Tai eagerly begins to read.

"R.O.V. 7, designed by Appledore Shipbuilders, manufactured in...Tropico?"

"That's the country we got the park's islands from. We told them it was for an endangered species preserve," is Nigel's response.

Before tai can examine the R.O.V. further, though, the sonar detects another ping. Another large sea creature has arrived.

"Um, sorry," begins Nigel, "but could I have the R.O.V. back now?"

"Of course, this is more important than me looking over it."

"Thanks."

A moment later, the micro-sub is in the water, giving the team a perfect chance to observe the new arrival.

Much to their surprise, it resembles a pliosaur, but much smaller, and with a less robust design. It is chasing some of the fish that the plesiosaurs were hunting.

"...Is that a _...Dolichorynchops?"_ asks a perplexed Aiden.

"Looks like it. All on its own, too," replied Tristan.

"Maybe it's a male and it's looking to start a family?" offers Elise.

"Maybe...can we catch it?" answered Tristan.

"I don't see why not," responds Nigel, "but let's wait a little bit. He seems to have joined the elasmosaurs in pursuing the fish."

 _ **It seems that the team has found themselves another species to rescue.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	113. Linked Shell 3

**Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Cretaceous seaway, the plesiosaurs majestically flew through the water. The mighty elasmosaurs moved with a grace that one would not expect from a giant sea reptile, making it all the more amazing to witness. As for the smaller polycotylid with them, the Doly cut through the water like a dolphin, at times swimming circles around its giant cousins. Occasionally, a fish would disappear down the gullet of one of the sea creatures, either caught by surprise as an elasmosaur suddenly turned toward it or snatched by the accelerating polycotylid, moving in a burst of lightning speed.

Above, the team watched all of this on the R.O.V., impressed with the beauty of the prehistoric reptiles and how calm they were.

"Sorry to offend you," began Elise, "but _Sea Monsters_ has nothing on this!"

"None taken," responded Nigel. "This is just amazing, isn't it?"

"True...hey, what's that?" asked Elise.

Turning their collective attention back to the screen, the team was surpised to notice that another creature had appeared. It was brownish grey in color, and roughly the size of the polycotylid, but far more streamlined.

Other than its size, though, the creature would've easily fit in the modern ocean.

"Is that a nurse shark?" asked Violet.

"Most likely _Ptychodus,"_ answered Aileen.

 ** _While marine reptiles were the most famous creatures in the Mesozoic Seas, sharks also did quite well during this time, with many modern forms beginning to appear. Among them were nurse sharks, goblin sharks, and even great white-esque sharks._**

 ** _And while the Ptychodus are not the targets of this mission, it would make an excellent addition to the park._**

It doesn't take the team long to decide to go after the giant nurse shark. The team decides to split in half: Nigel, Sean, Elise, and Tristan suit up to enter the ocean, while Tai, Violet, Aileen and Aiden stay aboard the ship, to keep watch for the rest of the team. In a matter of moments, the rescue team is beneath the waves, leaving the younger recruits to tend to the _Mariner_.

"Well, I guess we wait," remarks Tai.

"Yep," notes Aileen. "...This is gonna be boring."

CAW!

"...I Stand corrected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Bob is once again dealing with the park's ceratopsians. This time, it's the Torosaurus.**_

Near Triceratops Creek, Bob peers through a fence, finding himself face to face with one of the _Torosaurus,_ though only for a moment before the horned dinosaur tries to break down the fence. While not near enough to the giant herbivore to be in danger, Bob still flinches at the sight of the mock charge.

"I don't know what up with her. Suzanne told me this one's a female, so she this isn't over mates, and there's plenty enough food in their exhibits. I haven't seen her building a nest, so pregnancy isn't the problem here. Suzanne's finally got some time away from her giant amphibians, so she's going to come over and help me, but until then, all I can do is watch."

A grunt from the ceratopsid unnerves Bob, who quickly back up to one of the park's jeeps. For the moment, avoiding conflict is the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, Nigel and co are on the trail of the giant nurse shark.**_

The team has descended beneath the plesiosaurs, as the shark has made its way toward the ocean floor. While mostly barren, a couple of clams and mussels eek out a living her, and it is this the shark is after.

"This shark's just like it's modern relatives," notes Nigel. "Nurse sharks are normally durophagous; while they eat fish, they can also eat hard shelled creatures likes bivalves. This one must be after the clams on the ocean floor.

Then, to Nigel's surprise, a second Ptychodus descends toward a nearby set of clams.

 ** _It appears that this shark is not alone._**

Soon a third shark appears, and then another, and another, until eight sharks are cruising over the ocean floor, looking for clams to eat.

Sensing an easy opportunity for a rescue, the team begins to set up portal beacons on some loose outcropping containing several truly gigantic bivalves. A couple of fish had taken shelter among them, allowing them to bring back multiple species for the price of two. At first, the sharks kept their distance form the humans, but once their fear of the new creatures subsided, they were willing to advance on the new swimmers. This was exactly what the team wanted as it brought them close to the portal beacons. When the shark's turned their attention from the humans to the giant mollusks, the team activated the portal grenades, sending the mollusks, their passengers, and the sharks into the present.

"Well, that was easy," noted Elise.

Her mood soon darkened, though, when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she found that, to her surprise, it was from another shark. This one, though, has a very pointy snout.

The rest of the team quickly noticed her change in mood and also stared up.

"Is that a...goblin shark?" asked Sean.

"Looks like one," noted Tristan, "but there are a bunch of sharks that looked like that during the Cretaceous, and I'm not really sure which type this one is."

"Well, it's not alone," noted Nigel.

In fact, well over a dozen of these sharks were swimming above them along with various other types of shark, attracted to a large school of fish. Said school has merged with the one the plesiosaurs were following, causing the various predators to unite in search of food.

"Didn't expect the sharks to join up with those plesiosaurs and not try to take a bite out of them," noted Sean.

"Me neither," remarked Elise, "but we should still follow them. Maybe the sharks will lead us to the turtle? I mean, some sharks eat turtles."

"Can't argue there," remarked Tristan.

"Let's go!" was Nigel's reply.

With that, the underwater team began to pursue the unusual animal alliance, hoping perhaps that it would lead them to their quarry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Sorry about the wait, I had some other things to work on.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	114. Linked Shell 4

**Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath the waves, the sea reptiles and sharks cruised after the fish, eager to glut themselves on the piscine creatures. Following them was the team, eager to watch them on their hunt for food. The plesiosaurs use either their necks or speed to catch the fish, while the sharks are more creative. Some go with the Doli's strategy and use speed to overwhelm their prey, while the goblin sharks wait for prey to come to them. When the fish are close enough, they open their mouths swiftly and attack, the change in pressure sucking their prey to their doom.

The relatively peaceful scene is shattered, though, when a large shape plunges into the water from above. Shortly after its arrival, it snatches a fish and gulps it down, before looking for another one. Soon, more of the shapes arrive, starting a feeding frenzy within the water. The nearby sea creatures only briefly stare at the spectacle for a moment, before returning to feeding. The humans, though, are left stunned by the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above the waves, the boat team is also surprised at this spectacle.

"What kind of pterosaur is that?" asked a confused Violet.

"Based on the time, I'd say these are _Bennettazhia._ Though, I am surprised we're seeing them this far from Oregon," was Aileen's reply.

"This might be migratory," retoreted Aiden.

"True," noted Tai. "...Do you think we could rescue them?"

"If they land on the boat, then yes."

Sure enough, two of the pterosaurs had indeed landed on the boat.

"Well, now we just wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the waves, they stared. Beyond the view of the plesiosaurs, sharks, pterosaurs, and new beasts, the serpents observed their prey. Fins gently flicked out, giving them better maneuverability in the depths.

It had been a few days since they had a good meal. True, fish would sate their hunger, but the larger reptiles would keep them full for far longer.

Of course, taking their prey down would require patience. Powerful as the hunters were, they were not beasts that relied solely on power, like the mega-maws. No, these hunters relied more on speed, something their lithe, serpentine bodies easily afforded them. In future generations, they would grow strong enough to match the mega-maws in power, but for now, speed was their saving grace.

For that to be useful in a hunt, though, they needed surprise. While their fins provided the serpents with very good maneuverability, they could never execute the tight turns that the mega-maws could. Unlike power, maneuverability was something the serpents would never obtain; that was forever to be in the mega-maws domain.

With their prey still on the move, the mega-maws descended into the depths. With their remaining oxygen reserves, they could remain submerged for half an hour.

And that would be more than enough time for them to make a kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, the younger staff have other things to attend to.**_

A beak darted into the water with lighting speed. When it emerged, a large arthropod was caught in its embrace, fighting to break free. A swift crunch filled the air, and when it subsided, the arthropod was still. Soon, it was traveling down the gullet of the beak's owner.

On the other side of the fence, Alice and Lucas watched as the process was repeated three more times, before the giant bird at last left the shoreline and loved to shelter itself underneath a nearby tree.

"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't expect bathornids to like shellfish," remarked Alice.

"There are a lot of things that don't get recorded in the fossil record," noted Lucas. "Though maybe Bathos just really likes crayfish."

"You raise an excellent point. Still, stuff like this reminds me of how much of a privilege we have to be here, at the park. We're getting to see animals that have never been seen before by human eyes. It's rather humbling, when you think about it."

"True. So, what do you think we'll be going after? You know, when Nigel's finished his missions in Arizona?"

"No clue," was her response. "I mean, we could go anywhere. Though I think it'll be a spot in North America. I heard Bob mention something about Rayard asking Nigel to try and rescue man of the well known animals from each continent before moving onto the next one. Of course, I'm not sure where we will go next time."

"Maybe somewhere on the East Coast?"

"Possibly. I mean, most of our previous missions took place in the West, so going East isn't unreasonable. Though I would like to figure out more about the tribes that live here. Also, I noticed something odd about them."

"What's that?" questioned Lucas.

"Sometimes, they seem to go toward these strange sites they have with these pillars that are all over the island. Whenever I follow them, my phone goes on the frits for a while, then goes normal. I've heard that the stuff it does when I follow them is normally related to magnetic interference, but normally, those errors involve _really_ strong magnets. It's not the pillars, either: they are magnetic, but my phone works _fine_ around them."

"Well, maybe we can get Marcus to help us there. He's minoring in geology, isn't he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is still on the trail of the unusual school of sea monsters...and it's about to get bigger.**_

Beneath the waves, the giants of the sea continued their journey. It was strange, the team noted, to see so many creatures that, united, shared only their phylum, swimming without animosity after their prey.

"This is...I don't know, calming?" remarked Elise.

"Indeed," noted Tristan. "It's nice to see stuff like this without a touch of human presence."

"Hopefully, it'll stay that way," stated Sean. "Sometimes, nature doesn't need our help, but our absence."

"...Did you just quote The Lost World?" asked Elise.

"...Yes, but it has value here!"

"Right you are," noted Nigel. "...Wait, look up ahead. I think I see some more marine reptiles."

Following Nigel's gaze, the team found themselves surprised to see another group of plesiosaurs arriving. These ones were different from the first set: still long-necked, but with blue and black stripes on their backs. Surprisingly, these elasmosaurs were also joined by polycotylids, ones which had light green bellies and backs colored ebony black.

"What species are we looking at?" asked Sean.

"The elasmosaurs are most likely Ogmodirus, while the smaller ones are probably Polycotylus," was Nigel's response. "...I think Bob is going to be in for a surprise when these guys come back."

Even underwater, the team cannot help but laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short ways away, only just behind the team, they watched. They had smelled the plesiosaurs from over 100 knouts away, and had been chasing them for a few hours now. The smaller creatures with the bulbous growths on their backs had been a surprising sight, but the shock had soon worn off. The mega-maws had decided to ignore the new creatures-they were too small to make a good meal.

That was something the mega-maws really needed. They'd been forced to migrate due to changes in the sea, and were now facing competition from the serpents. This would normally not be a problem, except that the serpents were getting bigger. Already, the serpents had begun to displace the mega-maws. In a few million years, the mega-maws would be gone, replaced by the serpents' giant descendants. That was still far away, though, and all that mattered now, at least to the mega-maws, was filling their bellies.

Surfacing briefly to breathe, the mega-maws then begin to descend. They needed to rely on power and maneuverability to catch their food, and that meant getting close. Hopefully, by the time their prey realized they were in danger, it would be too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Oh no, a cliffhanger! Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Read, Review and Vote on the poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	115. Linked Shell 5

**Sorry about the hiatus, had other stuff to do, but now I'm back!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team is still trying to find their giant turtle. They've certainly had plenty of luck finding other creatures, though: plesiosaurs, sharks and even pterosaurs have joined together in pursuit of fish, providing the team with a huge number of other potential rescues for the park. Ones that the team believes Bob deserves some preparation for.**_

Above the waves, the pterosaurs have decided to use the _Mariner_ as a resting place. Aiden, Tai, and Violet are awestruck by the fliers, but the same cannot be said for Aileen, who is busy messing with the portal emitter. Two of the pterosaurs stare at her, but seem to be content with just that.

A moment later, a portal appears on the deck of the ship, spooking the watching pterosaurs and snapping the children out of their awe-induced trance. Aileen smiles before walking through the portal. Five mintues later, she returns, a content look on her face. Not a moment later, the portal snaps shut.

"Where'd you go?" asks Tai.

"Back to the park. We've got a lot of potential rescues beneath us, and on our ship, and after all of the unexpected arrivals to the park, I think Bob deserves some forewarning before we bring back another large group of rescues."

"...Bob does get really annoyed when unexpected arrivals show up. Good job taking the initiative... what's that?" asked Violet, pointing her finger toward the front of the boat.

Following her sister's finger, Aileen noticed something odd in the distance: a strange set of rocklike objects bobbing in the drift. They seemed rather smooth and buoyant for rocks floating in the ocean. Unsure of what she is seeing, Aileen takes out a nearby set of binoculars and returns her gaze to the rocks. Once again, she observes the 'rocks' floating. This time, though ,she notices that they 'rocks' have _heads_ attached to them.

Scaly, beaked heads.

Eye's widening in shock, Aileen swiftly discarded the binoculars (though carefully enough that she didn't damage them), then turned to Tai.

"Tai, get the R.O.V. ready.

"Okay, why?"

"Because I think we found our turtles, and we need to tell that to Nigel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the waves, Nigel and the older siblings had decided to take an elasmosaur taxi, gripping onto a nearby plesiosaur and holding tight. Besides letting them touch the gentle giants, this also lets them finally take a rest from their continuous swim.

"Finally, a break," moaned Elise.

"Nice to have one, isn't it?" asked Sean.

"Indeed," responded Tristan. "...Wait, is that the R.O.V.?"

Turning, the group saw that yes, the R.O.V. was nearing them. It occasionally turned away from them and gestured toward where the motley horde of sea creatures was heading. Curious, the team began to swim toward it, though Nigel had a head start due to proximity.

"You think someone up top found something?" asked Tristan.

"Probably," remarked Sean, though his voice seemed oddly strained.

"...Why did you sound like you were in pa-why is the water warmer now?"

To Tristan's surprise, both Elise and Sean started blushing.

"...Why are you-oh. I see."

"Yeah, nature called, and we both answered" was Elise's sheepish response.

"We're in the middle of the largest toilet in the world, do you think I care?"

"...Fair enough."

Up head, Nigel has noticed what the R.O.V. is gesturing toward. His eyes widen in shock at the sight.

"What is it?" asks Sean.

"Our quarry."

Sure enough, ahead of the group are six turtles.

 _ **It looks like the team has found their target.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back at the park, Ted is dealing with one of the park's stranger residents.**_

At one of the aquatic pens, Ted and some of the park's other keepers hastily move to feed the park's aquatic residents, throwing fish into the pens of mighty sea reptiles, whales and invertebrates.

Before they can offload one set of fish, though, four tentacles surge out of the water and rip the fish away, leaving a few on docks, which sea gulls and pelicans hastily begin to snatch, while the staff desperately try to save the animal feed.

Exasperated, Ted stares out at the pen, watching the shape of a giant cephalopod disappear into the depths.

"I don't get those things. Up until this point, we didn't have evidence that belemnites got that big. Now that we do, I've been making sure that they get plenty to eat, but I've seen the same fish I put in three days ago at the bottom of their pen, with only a few bites taken out of them. I don't no why they do it, but we need to find out soon, because if this keeps up, we're gonna need a lot more fish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Ted deals with these Triassic Krakens, Terence has once again reached the beach.**_

Along the shoreline, new items have shown up: the rotten rear half of a dolphin, a half eaten tuna, and a couple of crabs, fighting on the shores for scraps. None of these concern Terence, though: the tuna is too small to provide much nourishment, while the dolphin is too putrid. The crabs might make good snacks, but there are too few of them to be worth the effort.

The carnivore's nose, though, leads to a tastier meal: a strange black turtle, covered in white spots. His well developed sense of smell tells him that the animal has been dead for about a day, though why is beyond him. He has no way of knowing that old age finally felled the leatherback, nor that its corpse was blown up the shore by the high tide, only that it is very far from where the waterline is. Eager to feed, the tyrant dinosaur tears into the turtle, bones crushed to shards by his bite. It only takes him a few minutes to eat a fourth of the creature.

After eating half of the chelonian, Terence is full. He prepares to search for shelter to rest, only to notice something strange in the sand. It looks like a snail shell, but far large and more colorful. The tyrant dinosaur knows from smell that whatever inhabited the shell is long dead.

Cautiously, the tyrannosaur picks up the shell, before heading back home. There, he may soon have use for the shiny remnant of a gastropod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Mesozoic Sea, the team has finally caught up with the turtles.

The turtles are too fast for the team to catch up to, but they have a solution: they grab ahold of passing polycotylids and let the giant reptiles tow them toward their targets,0 for the fish the plesiosaurs are following are headed toward the chelonians.

"Looks like we found our turtles," noted Tristan.

"True, but how do we catch them?" questioned Sean.

"Couldn't we just put the portal in front of the fish?" was Elise's reply. "The fish are being followed by a horde of sea reptiles, so if we send the fish into the present, their predators will follow, and the turtles will have to go through the portal to avoid getting hit."

"...Good point," is Tristan's reply.

Suddenly, though, something spooks the plesiosaurs, causing them to begin to scatter. The turtles catch on and begin to pick up speed.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan.

"I don't kn-LOOK OUT!" shouted Elise as she tackled her brother, dragging Sean along, as a huge creature darts right past them. Nigel is quick to follow, barely avoiding the beast's maw.

As the group begins to regain their bearings, they finally havea chance to examine their assailant: it resembles the short necked plesiosaurs, but is far larger. It's teeth are clearly made for killing other sea reptiles.

Worst of all, it's not alone.

"Is that pliosaur?" questioned Sean.

"Most likely either _Megacephalosaurus or Brachauchenius"_ responded Elise. "They are the only ones know from this time and place."

"Great, a giant killer sea reptile - and you're already trying to figure out how to rescue them, are you?" asked Sean to Elise.

"Yes, I am."

Just then, a new set of reptiles appeared. These ones were roughly the size of crocodiles, and resembled lizards and snakes. There were a lot of them, too.

"Are you kidding me?!" anguished Sean. "I thought mosasaurs hadn't gotten that big yet."

"Well, they aren't supersized at this point, but they are already fairly large. Those are probably _Russellosaurus."_

 ** _And unfortunately for the team, they're sandwiched between the two groups of predators. If they don't act soon, they might get an up close examination of these carnivore's killer jaws._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Read, Review and Vote on the Poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	116. Linked Shell 6

**Here's the last part of this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has finally found their target: a group of the giant sea turtle, Desmatochelys. Unfortunately, they're now surrounded by both mosasaurs and pliosaurs. If they can't figure out a way to escpae soon, they may get first a first hand look at how powerful these predators are.**_

Cautiously, the carnivores circle around the sea, searching for weaklings. To the surprise of the group, the other sea reptiles and assorted fish unite together, forming a sort of bait ball for defense, which the team quickly joins.

All the while, the predators continue to circle around them, probing for weaknesses but refusing to attack. Occasionally, one animal makes a mock charge on the bait ball, but when fish and plesiosaurs refuse to disperse, they retreat.

"Why aren't they attacking?" questioned Tristan, eyes still focused on a pliosaur.

"I don't know," answered Nigel. "Plesiosaurs aren't know for their strong bites."

Suddenly, one of the mosasaurs charges the ball and doesn't back down. It manages to grab one of the elasmosaurs, but before it do more, the rest of the plesiosaurs unite as one and begin to savagely bite it, forcing the predator to retreat. A pliosaur attempting to circle underneath the ball faces a similar response.

"...Though numbers do help."

 _ **While the attack is impressive, it only heightens the need to rescue the animals.**_

"We need to hurry and get the portal ready," remarked Nigel.

"Why?" questioned Tristan. "The predators aren't attacking."

"That's why we need to hurry. If this defense doesn't break, the predators might leave. Mosasaurs are doing well right now, but pliosaurs are on there last legs. This could be our only chance to rescue them."

"...Fair enough," responds to Tristan, who then turns toward the R.O.V.

"Can you guys get the portal started? Preferably in a place where the predators aren't swimming?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above the waves, the younger team members are already trying to get the portal activated.

Given that they are a bunch of pterosaurs sharing the boat with them, this isn't easy.

"MOVE!" shouted Tai at one of the pterosaurs, attempting to spook the beast so that they can reach the controls for the portal. The inquisitive pterosaur has landed right in front of the door to the portal command zone, and it isn't moving. In fact, it's response is to squawk back at Tai.

With yelling failing to work, Violet, Aileen, and Tai team up to begin buckets of water at the pterosaur, as well as small fish. Unfortunately, the pterosaur refuses to leave its resting place, even with the prospect of an easy meal. Annoyed, the trio tries to find something else to scare off the flying reptile, only to notice Aiden walking up to the beast with a container in his hand.

A moment later, a high pitched, LOUD noise fills the air, forcing the trio to cup their ears, along with the camera staff. Spooked by the air horn, the pterosaur tries to take off, only to hit the ceiling above it. After recovering form its momentary daze, it attempts take off again, and this time is more successful.

With the controls to the portal now easily accessible, the trio head over to get it started, but not before nodding in approval at their sibling.

Using the ROV, the trio watches the predators circle around their prey, waiting for an opening in the wall of flesh and teeth to appear. The minute that they spot one, they open the portal, causing the predators to disperse in surprise. As this is the only opening that they can spot, the plesiosaurs, sharks, assorted cephalopods, and fish charge through the portal, with the team right behind them. Once the shock of seeing the portal fades, the predatory marine reptiles follow them, along with several more sharks, attracted by the smell of blood.

Once the last of the marine reptiles is in the present, the Mariner closes the underwater portal and opens a new one, which the Mariner drifts through into the present, taking its pterosaur passengers with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the large number of new arrivals is unexpected, the staff are quick to get them into holding pens. Soon, all of the new arrivals have been moved to their own exhibits.**_

Their mission complete, the siblings look over the new exhibits. The first they examine consist of open water exhibits, home to the elasmosaurs and polycotylids. Nearby, several more open water exhibits contain the newly acquired sharks, cruising around in search of food. Assorted smaller pens contain the ammonites, belemnites and smaller prehistoric fish the team had rescued. Lastly, a pair of reef filled exhibits house the newly acquired mosasaurs and pliosaurs, who are busy getting themselves cleaned by cleaner fish.

The team examine the new arrivals for a little while longer, before watching with amusement as Ted begin throwing out food to the polycotlyds, who jump out of the water to snatch their meals.

 _ **Next time, the team returns to Pleistocene Arizona to rescue another armored beast.**_

(Sean and Aileen chase after an armored creature that is entering a river)

 _ **Suzanne and Ted try to examine the problem with the giant belemnite.**_

(The belemnite gently places the carcass of a tuna on the ocean floor)

 ** _And Bob faces what could potentially be a disaster._**

(Bob charges toward Terence as the tyrannosaur moves to bite one of the park's temnospondylids)

 ** _For now, though, all is well at Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Finally done with this chapter.**

 **Anyways, here are the new arrivals:**

 **Desmatochelys lowi (5 females, 4 males)**

 **Ogmodirus (3 males, 3 females, 2 adolescents of indeterminate gender)**

 **Thalassomedon (4 females, 3 males, 6 adolescents of indeterminate gender)**

 **Ptychodus (3 males, 5 females)**

 **Leptostyrax (3 males, 7 females)**

 **Russelosaurus (4 males, 6 females)**

 **Megacephalosaurus (6 males, 6 females, 3 pups of indeterminate gender)**

 **Ptychotrygon angularis (5 males, 10 females)**

 **Anomotodon (7 males, 9 females)**

 **Polycotylus latipinnis (5 males, 5 females, 3 pups of indeterminate gender)**

 **Dolichorhynchops osborni (1 male)**

 **A few other sharks, assorted ammonites and belemnites, and a school of Enchodus**

 **Trivia will be in reviews.**

 **Read, Review, and Vote on the Poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	117. Chapter 18: The Grooved Beast

**_There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back less than a million years to rescue one of the most unlikely swimmers in history._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Prehistoric Park has proved to be a meteoric success, with residents now ranging from a pair of Dakotaraptors, to a herd of mastodon, and even a shoal of Edestus._**

 ** _Now, though, Nigel wants to turn his attention to a more familiar creature. One that the park has already rescued._**

Nigel is out on the plains of Prehistoric Park. In the distance, the elephant herd and Martha are grazing, while at a nearby tree, one of the park's chaolicotheres is browsing, using its claws to pull down juicy leaves for it to feast on. Nigel, however, isn't interested in them. His focus lies on the ground in front of him, where, of all things, a six banded armadillo, rooting around for food.

Suddenly, a huge shape enters the scene, causing the armadillo to scatter. The new arrival resembles the armadillo, but is roughly the size of car. Oblivious to the presence of Nigel, it begins grazing on the nearby grass.

"This guy is _Glyptotherium,_ one of the last glyptodonts. His kind were around all the way until the end of the last Ice Age. Unfortunately, though, they couldn't survive the end of the Ice Age, and all that we have left of them is their bones and their close relatives, the armadillos. Now, we already have one, but I wouldn't mind adding a few more glyptodonts to Prehistoric Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel readies to rescue the glyptodonts, the rest of the team is helping some of the park's smaller residents.**_

The team races back and forth between the two lakes, carrying buckets. Arriving at one lake, the seem to pick out tiny objects from the lake, then race to the second lake and put the buckets down. At first, nothing happens, but after a moment, a tiny shape hops out of the bucket, soon followed by dozens more. Soon, a horde of tiny frogs is hopping out of the bucket toward the second lake.

The team stares on at this for a moment, but quickly gets back to work shoveling more frogs into their buckets, though they attempt to coax a few in on their own power.

"I didn't think we'd get to see so many frog-lets today," noted Tristan. "I'm glad Bob told us about this lake, otherwise most of these guys would be goners."

"Most probably will still end up becoming fish or bird food," countered Sean, "but every one we save will be that much more likely to survive."

"Boys, less talking, more frog moving," intoned Elise.

"Aren't you guys going on a mission soon?" asked Vera.

"Yes, so you need to pick up the slack while were gone. More workers are coming over in half an hour, but you'll need to get as many of these guys across as you can until they show up," replied Tai.

Just then, the team heard the roar of a jeep engine. Turning their attention to the plains South of them, where they seen Nigel driving toward them.

"Look's like it's time to go," noted Violet.

"Yep, time to bail,' responded Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unnoticed to the group, they were being watched.

Hidden in a nearby forest to the East, which bordered the lake the team was moving the frogs to, Terence stared on in curiosity. The tyrannosaur may have seen humans help other creatures without receiving anything in return, but he'd never understand why they did so. It was common knowledge in the natural world that one species would not help another unless they were offered something in return. His friendship with Willow and his other cleaners was based on that: they would clean his teeth of scraps and his body of parasites, and in exchange, he would protect them. What humans did was bizarre.

Idly, he stared on for a moment before deciding to retreat. He wasn't thirsty, there were no fish in the lake big enough to satisfy his hunger, and the frogs were not something he wanted to eat. With him came all of his cleaning crew, unwilling to lose the safety the tyrannosaur provided.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Nigel's plan is to go back 300,000 years ago, far back enough that he won't have to risk dealing with Paleo Indians during the mission. Glyptotherium fossils are known from Venezuela to Arizona, and it is in Arizona that he will look for them. Hopefully without meeting anything too dangerous!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXX**_

Once again in Ice Age Arizona, the team finds the surrounding to be familiar. It is not that different from the last time they were here, though perhaps a bit warmer. Trees and cacti dominate the area, while a few sparse tufts of grass push up from the soil, struggling to survive.

"Three hundred thousand years and this place has barely changed," noted Tristan. "...At least, assuming were not on the ground where a city will be built," he adds rather sheepishly.

The rest of his siblings snicker at his discomfort, before quickly heading after Nigel. The desert is not a place you want to end up alone in.

"Come on, let's hurry. We don't want to be left behind," remarked Tai.

"I'm coming," was Tristan's reply. "You think we'll see any mastodonts?"

"Maybe," was Sean's reply.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: I actually did carry frogs in a box from one lake to another once, because there was a road between the two lakes that the frogs would've had to cross otherwise.**

 **Read, Review and Vote on the poll! This is Flamel15, signing off!**


	118. Grooved Beast 2

**We now return with your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team is searching for glyptodonts. Despite their slow and cumbersome nature, this is not nearly as easy as it sounds.**_

The team trekked across the scrubland, the sun mercilessly beating on their backs. They scanned the ground, searching for dung and footprints that might lead them to some creature, but so far, they had found nothing. Occasionally, a lizard would dart across the ground, a rabbit would rush past them, or a bird would soar overhead, but nothing big revealed itself to the team. The relative thickness of the brush only made it harder to find their target.

"Ugh, several thousand years and there's still scrub," remarked Tristan, "I missed it when we were doing the rescues underwater."

"We all do," replied Elise, "but for now, lets focus on finding a glyptodont."

"Fine with me."

Suddenly, a loud bellow filled the air. Surprised, the team came to a halt, looking everywhere to find the source of the sound.

Another one followed. This time, the group was able to recognize it: the sound was the bellow of an elephant. It seemed to originate from just past a large clump fo trees, and the team could make out the shape of an elephant on the edge of the trees. Cautiously, they begin to circle around, taking ample time to make sure that they do not disturb the animal on the other side of the trees.

When they finally do make it around the trees, they find themselves staring at a long tusked elephant, or at least something that resembles it. More are visible nearby, browsing on the nearby plant matter for sustenance. The one they first saw notices them, but after a brief staring contest, backs down.

"Is that a _Stegomastodon?"_ asked Violet.

"I think so. They're known from fossils that go to South Dakota in the North to Uruguay in the South, though the Southern ones might be part of a different gomphotheres altogether known as _Notoimastodon._ Still, these things are amazing."

 _ **Amazing as they may be, these gomphotheres will soon be extinct, owing to climate change and human hunting. That, however, makes tehm perfect rescue targets for Prehistoric Park.**_

"So, can we rescue them?" asked Elise to Nigel.

"I don't see why not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While the team prepares to rescue the gomphotheres, back at the park, Bob is having to deal with some wayward amphibians.**_

Nearby one of the Temnopsondyl exhibits, Bob is offering some fish to the residents. Few of them are moving to eat, though, and the ones that do aren't don't each much. Bob sighs at this, a look of puzzlement on this head.

"I don't know what's up with these ones, they just don't seem to be doing so well. The rest of the amphibians Nigel brought back with those sail backs moved in just fine, but these ones don't seem to be happy at all in their new home. I'm not really sure why: its deep enough for them to keep cool even in the hottest parts of the day, its wide enough that they can all have their own little territories in it, and there are plenty of basking spots on the shoreline. Yet they still aren't happy. I've caught some of them trying to escape from this lake and... and one of them is missing. Oh dear."

Sighing, Bob pulled out a radio and called up Park Control.

"Control, another temnospondyl escaped. I need some assistance checking the nearby exhibits."

"Roger, we're sending some staff to help you. Good luck."

"Aye," responds Bob, before hanging up and sighing once again.

"We really need to figure out why these giant amphibians are unhappy, otherwise they might not last long here."

 _ **Hopefully, a solution can be found.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **On the other side of the park, Ted and Vera are busy examining one of the park's resident cephalopods.**_

With some difficulty, Vera and Ted use a crane similar to the one Bob used to feed the tyrannosaurs to hoist a Mahi-Mahi over one exhibit. As soon as it settles over the water, a quartet of tentacles shoot out of the water and tug it of the crane, and into the depths below. Vera and Ted stare on in shock for the moment, before turning their attention toward a nearby screen.

"So, you think the ROV will let us find out why it just seems to leave the fish we feed it to rot on the sea floor?" questioned Vera.

"Hopefully," replied Ted.

Turning their attention back to the screen, the group watched as the cephalopod descended toward the ocean floor, occasionally taking bites out of its catch. On the way down it scared off a nurse shark and several barracudas, all of which retreated at the sight of the giant cephalopod. When it at last reached the ocean bed, it gently deposited its catch between a few large heads of coral, taking care to avoid placing it too close to any of the other fish carcasses in the area. When it was sure that the meat was secure, it moved away from the fish, only to return to scare off a shark that tried to take a bite out of the fish.

Curious as to why the belemnite was abandoning its kill, the duo moved the ROV toward the carcass, trying to find clues as to its importance. Before they could examine it too much, though, another of the giant belemnites darted past it, knocking the ROV into a coral crag, trapping the machine in the depths.

Ted and Vera both stared at it for a moment, utterly stunned by the ROV's entrapment.

Then Ted spoke up.

"...Well, I guess we're going diving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is moving to save the gomphotheres.

The team stares at the proboscideans for a moment, attempting to determine which among them is the matriarch. Eventually, they identify her as a the largest of the females, with a trio of scars on her side. Advancing slowly, they try to get her attention without making her feel threatened. It takes a while, but eventually, she does notice tem and stair at them, curious.

Their chance now present, the team pulls out a banana from Elise's pack and offer it to the matriarch. Cautiously, the female reaches out and eats it. Immediately, her stance changes, indicating enjoyment of the food. Now more trusting of the group, she holds her trunk out, silently prodding them for another one. Smiling, Elise, Sean, Nigel, and Violet oblige the request, while the rest of them set up the portal. By the time the matriarch has finished the second banana, the portal is active, which momentarily surprises the female, though she soon adjusts. Seizing the opportunity, Elise, holding out a third banana in front of her, slowly backs up, moving slowly enough for the matriarch to keep pace, until the girl is through the portal. Wanting her treat, the matriarch follows her, though not before calling the rest of her herd to follow her. Soon, the entire herd is through the portal, and a few minutes later, Elise returns to the group, the portal closing behind her.

 _ **So far, so good.**_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Read and Review! Sorry about the hiatus, had to study.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	119. Grooved Beast 3

**Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **With the gomphotheres now safely at the park, Nigel and co. are once again searching for glyptodonts. So far, though, they aren't seeing anything.**_

The Pleistocene sun now stood high in the sky, mercilessly beating down on the team as they traversed the mix of desert, forest, and scrubland. Their trek took them past mesquite trees, across chaparral fields, and around giant saguaros. At one point, the team was forced to navigate through a large grouping of cholla cactus, taking extra care to avoid getting any of the cactus stems impaled in their legs. Not for nothing was this cactus known as the jumping cholla. At times, they also found themselves hiding to watch for snakes that had been hiding under the cacti. They'd had a few close calls with some rattlesnakes, and once even seen a gila monster, but nothing bad had come out of this situations.

Unfortunately, with the exception of the occasional deer, javelina, or vulture, those were the entirety of the animals they had seen since the rescue of the gomphotheres. They hadn't really seen many animal signs either - a footprint here or a pile of dung there, but all of it had matched up with modern animals, not the ones they were looking for.

"Ugh, no animals," groused Tai. "Why aren't we seeing anything?'

"Well, normally, you don't see a lot of animals in the wild," remarked Sean. "Most large animals need equally large territories to sustain their bulk, so they tend to be spread out over a large area rather than dotting the terrain like bushes. In fact, the sheer amount of creatures we've rescued on the last couple of missions is, well, a miracle. I mean, the park probably has more than three hundred animals cow sized or larger in it that are extinct everywhere else in the world. Speaking of which, how are we going to expand the park if we get too many residents?"

"Well, you see, that's actually quite easy," answers Nigel. "The park's just one island of an archipelago, and we've been given permission by the local authorities to use the rest of the islands to expand the park as needed. The natives don't mind us using them, either, except for a few they claimed for themselves."

"...I can't believe I forgot that the park is part of an archipelago," replied Sean. "I mean, we saw the islands on the way here, and some of them are still visible from the one we're on."

Just then, the group heard a crunching sound. Instantly going quiet, the team forms up as one, then, slowly, begins advancing toward the sound, carefully making hteir way around several bushes and trees, leading them to a clearing. In the center are a herd of pronghorn like creatures, similar to the so called antelopes except for one trait: their horns are much larger.

"Are those pronghorns?" questioned Tai.

"Close, but not quite right - those are relatives of pronghorns. _Tetrameryx,_ if I'm correct," replied Elise.

The grazing herbivores, oblivious to the presence of the humans, continue to feed, though some begin to move toward the denser parts of the scrub forest, putting them on a collision course with the group. At the sight of the advancing herbivores, Sean turns toward Nigel and gestures toward the portal device. Nigel can only smile - Sean isn't the only one looking forward to an easy rescue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _ **Back at the park, Suzanne is helping acclimate the new arrivals.**_

Within the holding pens, the newly arrived gomphotheres are busy gorging themselves on the park's lunch service.

For Suzanne, this is the perfect opportunity to give them a checkup - some are already full, making them at least somewhat more docile than normal. Already, Suzanne has checked five members of the herd for signs of parasites and past injuries, and so far, they have all come out fine.

Suzanne's next charge, though, is a bit moe of a problem than expected: this one is one of the herd's calves. Normally, a calf, being young and curious, would be less of a danger than an adult, and that still holds true for this calf. IT's the calf's _mother_ that Suzanne is worried about - the elephant matriarch is fiercely defensive of her calf, and Suzanne has no doubt that this female will act the same way.

"Come on, girl, I don't want to cause trouble, I just need to check your child," remarks the head vet, cautiously approaching the calf while keeping its mother in view. The female is eyeing Suzanne warily, but so far, she's remained calm. Suzanne will only attempt to run if the female pulls back her ears and curls her trunk, which are the primary indicators in modern proboscideans that they are about to attack.

Finally reaching the calf, Suzanne begins checking it over, oblivious to the mother's massive increase in ire. Unseen by the head vet, the gomphotheres begins to curl its trunk, and soon the giant begins to amble toward her. It doesn't take long for Suzanne to finish her checkup, though, and once she leaves, the mother calms down.

 _ **Hopefully, the rest of the mothers in the herd will be as compassionate as this one.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Elsewhere, one of the park's residents is busy searching for a new home. The problem is, he's not supposed to be running free at the minute.**_

He found the new pond just a moment ago. Not too big, no strange water lizards in it other than the long snouted ones, no big fang tooths, seemed perfect. A moment underwater proves otherwise. Bad water, missing something, can't understand why. Not sure what missing, though what is missing makes water taste funny.

Annoyed, he exits the water, slimy skin picking up all kinds of sediments he does so. Skin needs to be kept wet all the time, especially in great heat like this. Heat just like home, yet different - more humid, not dry heat. Animals also different - more fuzzy things around than scaly ones, more fliers, less giant slimy four legged creatures in water, more giant scaly four legs in water. So different from home.

Suddenly, familiar smell wafts into nose. Is moist yet briny. Smells like home. He advances toward the smell. Only advances through tall green frond plants, though. Green and blue back patterns not good camouflage in green, yellow and brown fronds. Long fronds have other problems, too - can't see far in them, makes bad eyesight worse - the migrants eye's ae located on the top of his head, so he has trouble seeing around him. Predators could attack him easily here.

Sudden movement to his left causes him to go still. Coming into view is a giant scaly creature with a long neck and a long tail. The yellow backed creature walks right over him, its feet barely missing him. When the belly dragger is sure the giant has passed, he begins to move again, determined to reach the source of the smell.

For this temnospondyl, he will reach the sea or die trying!

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is finishing up the Tetrameryx.**_

Cautiously, the Five remaining herbivores stare at the time portal. All of the rest of their kind have gone through, lured in by the food they saw the strange tall walkers throwing into the glowing light.

A moment later, a loud crashing noise sends them charging through the portal. Where they once stood, Tai and Violet are holding onto each other, laughing and smiling at their role in the plan.

Setting up the time portal had been easy enough, and the team had plenty of bait to get the herbivores through. Tai and Violet had merely been an insurance policy - if some of the herbivores refused to go through, the duo would simply scare them through, making as much noise as possible to get the plant eaters to dart to safety. They'd had to get behind the herd to do so, but that was hardly a problem. Already, the rest of the team had emerged form hiding, smiling at the success of their plan as Sean deactivated the portal.

Elise, though, wasn't partaking in the minor celebration. Instead, she was looking at something behind Tai and Violet.

Something big, round, and covered in hexagonal scutes.

Something that was _moving._

 ** _It sees that the team has at last found their quarry. Now comes the hard part - catching it._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Sorry about the wait. I've been updating a story on and this one has taken a bit of a hiatus because of that. I'll try to finish up this chapter by new year's day.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	120. Grooved Beast 4

**Just a heads up, but if I get any delays, the last part of this chapter will be uploaded on the fifth of January. Oh, and if you guys keep asking for chapters, I WILL put this fic on ice - I have other things to do and other stories on other websites to work on.**

 **That being said, let's get back to our heroes adventures in Prehistory.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has finally found their target - the North American Glyptodont, Glyptotherium. Unfortunately for them, catching it is easier said than done.**_

Cautiously, the team follows the giant armadillo relative across the scrubland, hoping to find an opportunity to send it back to the park. This isn't as easy as it sounds, though - for the mammalian version of an ankylosaur, it is surprisingly fast, which, combined with the large amount of brush between the group and the glyptodont, makes it difficult for the team to keep up with the giant herbivore. Visibility is at a premium, and the denseness of the plants in the area means that trying to outflank the herbivore runs the risk of losing it entirely. The heat isn't helping either, and already, Tai and Violet are beginning to tire.

"Seriously, this thing has a giant shell exposed to the sun, is forced by said shell to waddle, even if it waddles really fast, and doesn't get a lot of sun protection from the plants overhead," complains Tai. "So, please, tell me WHY I'M GETTING TIRED FASTER THAN IT IS!"

"It's more used to this kind of exertion," offers Elise, though she too is showing signs of heat exhaustion. "Still, this is getting exhausting."

"Well, no one said this job would be easy," remarked Nigel. "That being said, this herbivore has to stop some time, and since it hasn't stopped to eat anything since we started chasing it, I don't think it will be too long before hunger forces it to rest."

"I hope you're right," moans Tai, "because I'm not sure I can keep this up for much longer."

 ** _That is a sentiment much of the group shares. All of them want the chase to end soon._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Back at the park, the local runaway is still on the prowl, searching for a new home._**

Beneath the blazing sun, the temnospondyl took a moment to rest within a shallow pool, taking some of the edge off of its overheating body. Nearby, several scaly belly draggers stared at it, perplexed by its presence but unwilling to attack. Oddly, they looked much like the slimy skinned creature they now shared the pool with: while they had larger legs than the temnospondyl, their body plans were remarkably similar to each other, down to their long, thin snouts, meant almost entirely for eating fish and ill suited for fighting. That was another reason the belly draggers had refused to attack the overgrown salamander - the risk of injury was too great.

Eventually, though, the amphibian was forced to leave. The water was getting steadily warmer under the merciless sun, and soon it became too hot for the temnospondyl to endure. Additionally, the water made it feel bloat3ed, form some odd reason, like many of the other pools did. Beyond all of that, though, the briny smell of the sea was still calling to the amphibian. A smell not unlike that of home. Salty, and with the hint of decaying fish, it called out to the amphibian, beckoning it to follow.

The overgrown salamander obliged to that call in a heartbeat. Forcing itself forward, it crawled through mud, dirt, ferns, and grass, covering itself in a layer of debris as it did so. Occasionally, it passed by giant beaked herbivores, grazing on the nearby plant matter, oblivious to the presence of the giant amphibian. It had a run in with a pair of brightly colored creatures with strange scales and sickle claws, feeding on the remains of what appeared to be a large traversodont, if the smell was any indication. Occasionally, it came upon a body of water, which the slimy skinned predator would quickly immerse itself in, taking the opportunity to cool down, then continue on with tis journey, determined to reach the source of the briny smell. Preferably without meeting any giant praetors on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is still on the trail of the glyptodont. Now, though, they've made an interesting discovery._**

At last, and much to the team's relief, the car sized armadillo relative is finally slowing down, the heat and hunger finally seeming to take their toll on the beast. Unfortunately, its still has enough strength to climb up a small, forcing the team to follow it, with most of them making their displeasure to at the scene blatantly obvious. Despite their annoyance and exhaustion, though, the team is able to ascend to the hilltop, revealing an interesting, and beautiful, sight: a winding river, untouched by pollution. On its bank rests the giant shelled mammal, taking a break from its travels to quench its thirst.

With the animal stationary, the group quickly get to work setting up the portal and drawing up a plan to rescue the giant. They've barely set up the portal, though, when the beast begins to move once more, but in the most unlikely of way - it walks right into the water, before promptly beginning to swim downstream with unexpected grace. The team can only gawk at the strange sight before them.

"...It can swim?" remarked Sean, still somewhat stunned to see the giant armadillo relative swimming so gracefully away from them.

"...Well, glyptodont fossils are know to be in close proximity to capybaras," remarked Nigel, "and those are aquatic mammals, so there is some precedent for this."

"Yeah, but that might have cost us our only chance to rescue this giant herbivore," remarked an annoyed Tristan.

"Maybe not," replied Tai of all people, causing everyone to stare at him. As he was still standing atop the hill, he had a better look at the stream than the rest of the team. "There's a part of the stream not too far away that's too shallow for that overgrown armadillo to swim in, so if we can get to there in time, we might still be able to rescue it."

 _ **For the team, this is a much needed break. If they can reach the shallows in time, they can still rescue their giant shelled quarry.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	121. Grooved Beast 5

**Last chapter for 2017, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _In Prehistoric Arizona, the team has at last found a glyptodont, and despite it deciding to take a swim, they refuse to give up their pursuit._**

Cautiously, the team meanders across the desert scrubland, trying to avoid letting the glyptodont out of their sight. Having chased after it for the better part of the day, they refuse to come so close to victory, only to let it slip out of their grasp at the last moment. This isn't easy, as the shelled mammal is a surprisingly good swimmer, especially considering it is the size of a car.

Eventually, though, the giant herbivore reaches the shallows and is forced to exit the water, allowing the team to finally catch up to it. To their surprise, though, it isn't alone - along the river bank, initially hidden from view by some bushes, is what could best be described as a herd of glyptodonts, some grazing, some drinking, and some sleeping. Upon seeing the arrival of the newcomer, one of the shelled mammals begins bellowing aggressively, on for the new arrival to respond in kind. After a few seconds of bellowing, the two charge each other, locking heads for a moment, before the newcomer sends the defender hurtling into the stream. A minute later, the loser resurfaces, unharmed physically, but with a shattered pride.

The team observed this for a moment, before smiling - it seems that they may yet rescue a breeding population of these giant shelled mammals.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back at the park, Lucas and Alice are busy examining the stone pillars. Their curiosity still needs to be sated._**

The duo, upon encountering a circle of pillars, split off to examine each pillar in their own ways - Alice measures their physical attributes, such as height and spacing, while Lucas takes pictures for comparison to other stones and metals. After repeating this process with four different sets of pillars, take a rest to compare their findings.

"The only thing consistent about these pillars is that each set has pillars of roughly the same size and spacing. Otherwise, the pillars can be a small as a bunny or as big as an elephant. Where do these people even get enough stone to make pillars that big? It's ridiculous!" moans Alice.

"They aren't stone," replied Lucas, examining several stones on his phone.

"...what?"

"I've been looking up all kinds of metals, sediments, and stones, and I've found out what we're looking at. These pillars are, based on their color and the fact that they generate magnetic interference, made of magnetite."

"...why the hell would these peole make pillars out of magnetite?"

"Beats me. Maybe it's for cultural reasons?"

"Maybe."

The sound of a Jeep engine alerts the duo to the approaching presence of Bob, who quickly passes by them without bothering to say hi - he has bigger issues to deal with.

"...he's still searching for that runaway amphibian, isn't he?" questions Lucas.

"Yep. According to what I've heard, while only one of them has runaway, the rest of its kind aren't happy in their new home either."

"Odd. What are they called?"

"Cos-something. I can't remember."

"...the name isn't ringing any bells. I hope they figure out how to make them feel more at home."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXX

Speaking of runaways, the local amphibian escape artist seems to have almost found his target.

At last, the briny smell draws closer. The slimy skinned predator can feel the scent getting stronger, a clear sign that its goal is growing near. Despite its exhaustion and a small amount of heat stress, the amphibian forces itself forward, occasionally slipping into small pools to relieve itself from the heat. This disturbs some aquatic cynodints, but the amphibian does not care - it is almost home.

Just as it finally finds itself looking at the great big blue, though, a strange sound fills its ears - a mysterious roaring noise, unlike any it has heard before. Turning toward the source, it spots a strange creatures bounding over a dirt trail, with a bald headed cynodont atop the creature's back. Recognizing the bald one, it tries to flee to the waves, only for a shadow to appear over it. Looking up, it finds itself staring at a giant, confused looking maw.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Terence stares on at the giant salamander, unsure what to do. It smells funny, and the bright colors on it would suggest it to be poisonous, so eating it is out of the question. Besides, he isn't really hungry. At the same time, some of the scent it is giving off is still recognizeable - a bring odor, similar to that of the sea. In fact, the animal itself seemed to be trying to head toward the sea before he stepped in front of it.

Terence remembers watching Tristan taking the little frogs from one pound to another. The scene before him is the same in many ways. Including how it ends.

Fir reasons even Terence himself cannot understand, he gently locks his jaws around the runaway amphibian, carries it to the beach, in the process scattering several tussled mammals and Ted, whi was feeding the mammals, and deposits the amphibian in the water. At first, the amphibian does nothing, but a moment later, it starts swimming around like crazy, seeming to be happy in its new home. Satisfied with this sight, Terence heads back to his exhibit, passing a very surprised Bob on the way.

XXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Boband Ted watch the temnospondyl swimming around in the shallows, utterly unaffected by the briny waters.

"...Well, this is a first," remarks Bob. "How come this one's fine in the sea, when other amphibians can't stand salt water?"

"...what's this one called?" Questions Ted?

"... _Cosgiffius_."

"...I think I know why it's fine."

"You do?"

"Yes. This is a trenatosaur, and those were the only amphibians to adopt a marine lifestyle. I don't know why you found them doc far inland, but I think they've been so uncomfortable because they were in fresh water. Maybe we can move them over to a Marine exhibit now and make them feel more comfortable."

"That should work."

XXXXXXXX

 **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is ready to rescue the glyptodonts.**

The team has already set up the portal, with some plants put in front of it to coax the herbivores through. Already, the first glyptodont they saw had passed through into the present.

"Looks like we're finally in the clear," remakes Violet.

Suddenly, a large furry shape emerges from the brush behind the herbivores, followed by another. Both resemble jaguars, but much larger.

"...Are those Jaguars?" questions a very confused Tai.

"Ice Age one's," notes Elise. "They're bigger than normal ones and lived farther North."

"Jaguars can break bones, right?" Questions Violet.

"...yes." Notes Sean.

"Which means they can kill glyptodonts, correct?"

"...yes...oh crap."

"sorry for jinxing it."

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review, and happy New Years!**

 **This is Foameal15k, signing off!**


	122. Grooved Beast 6

**Alright, let's get this done!**

XXXXXXXXX

The team goes rigid with shock, while the glyptodonts begin to panic. Surprisingly, though, the large herbivores' fear works to their advantage, as instead of standing their ground, the shelled giants dart toward the portal, with the cats quick to follow. The team has to run for cover to avoid being trampled, but when the dust settles, both predator and prey are in the present.

It doesn't take the keepers long to get the jaguars into their own holding pens, and soon, all of the new comers are enjoying the park's room service.

XXXXXXX

 ** _The next day, everyone is feeling a little better. Terence has finally returned to his exhibit, the trematosaurs are now in a marine exhibit, and the new arrivals are all settled in._**

The Jaguars have retreated to the shadows of their new home, half jungle, half desert. The rest of the mammals have been moved to pens built in a scrub desert, with some of them already trying to eat the cacti in their pens. The glyptodonts, though, are busy swimming around in their echibit's river, except for a pair of males, who have decided to have a head butting match.

"Do all hard headed animals have the urge to butt heads?" Questioned Sean, eliciting a laugh from his siblings.

"Maybe," replied Elise. "Maybe."

 ** _Next time, the team returns to the Carboniferous to rescue one of the first super predator sharks._**

 **(shot of Elise and Sean face to face with some modestly sized sharks)**

 ** _The staff finds out that Terenceis not the only tyrannosaur who likes to wander outside his exhibit._**

 **(shot of Matilda emerging from a forest atop a hill)**

 ** _And two armored titans go to battle._**

 **(shot of one of the park's ankylosaurs getting ready to fight a** ** _Glyptotherium)_**

 ** _But for now, all is well at Prehistoric Park._**

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AN: Read and Review! And Happy New Year! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**_


	123. Chapter 19: Kaibab's Hunter

**Here we go again! Back beneath the waves we go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back 272 million years to rescue one of the first killer sharks!_**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _After over a dozen missions, Prehistoric Park is now home to a menagerie of prehistoric creatures. From a herd of titanosaurs, to the strange Crassigyrinus, to a herd of glyptodonts, the park is full of weird and wonderful residents._**

 ** _Now, though, Nigel has turned his attention back to one of the world's most ancient predators: sharks._**

For once, Nigel isn't at his den. Instead, he's out by the aquatic pens, watching Ted feed...a great white?

"Shark's are some of the world's greatest survivors. They've been around for over three hundred million years, as some of our more recent rescues can attest to, and they haven't really changed that much since the first appeared. I know we've rescued a few sharks already, but I have a new target in mind for this mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at his den, Nigel's already looking over his next target.**_

Before Nigel is a picture of a primitive shark, no different from other primitive sharks...well, except for one thing: just below the shark's image is that of a Great White, and the prehistoric shark is _almost as big as the modern one._

"This is _Kaibabvenator,"_ remarks Nigel. "it's one of the very first giant predatory sharks to arrive, and when it was around, it was the Great White of the day. Now, we already have plenty of prehistoric sharks on display, but we've got plenty of room for more, and I think one or two of these would make fine specimens for Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel finishes making preparations for the expedition, the rest of the team is focusing on caring for the park's other residents. Tai, in particular, is dealing with the park's biggest predator. On land, anyway.**_

With the careful assistance of some of the park's more mature workers, Tai hoists the crane are over the fence and into the pen, hastily releases the meet, then gets said arm back out. A moment later, the maw of the park's largest carnivore closes around the flesh, before swallowing it in a moment. The carcharodontosaur's tongue takes a moment to lick the blood off his lips, before retreating back into the shadows. Despite its intimidating appearance, the carnosaur seems to be rather skittish.

Tai can only stare on for a moment, mesmerized. before turning his attention back to the other keepers.

"You said his name was Atahualpa, right?"

"Yes," replies one of the keepers, a tan woman by the name of Audrey. "That's his name."

"Okay, thanks...how come he's the only one of his kind in the park?"

"Well, Nigel didn't intend to rescue him in the first place - 'Hualpa just followed him through the portal on his return to the present. I think he plans to go and rescue more _Giganotosaurus,_ but he just hasn't found the time yet."

"I see."

Just then, an intercom sounds, asking the away team to meet by the portal.

"Well, time to go. See you."

"Goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue the last Kaibabvenator, Nigel will have to go back 272 million years, to the beginning of the Middle Permian. What other strange creautres will he discover in this prehistoric sea?**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

On the other side of the portal, a seemingly endless sea awaits the team. Unlike the last time they saw such endless seas, there is no land ins sight, no matter which way they look. There is only the big calm blue.

"Right now," begins Nigel, " the dominant land animals are synapsids like _Dimetrodon._ Dinosaurs won't show up for about another thirty million years. It will be about that long before the first large marine reptiles appear, as well, so right now, sharks are the kings of the sea. While having one of those sail backed reptiles would be nice, right now, we have to focus on our marine targets. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, a certain female super predator has gotten very curious.**_

Within her side of T. rex hill, Matilda was beginning her morning patrol of her territory. This is rather boring, though, even for a giant carnivorous dinosaur - the fences ensure that there are no intruders to her turf, leaving little need to guard it. Of course, this is a double edged sword - it also restricts Matilda's territory to a fraction of what a normal tyrannosaur's would be. Matilda isn't one to complain, though - the huge amount of food she gets makes it unnecessary to hold a large piece of land to sate her bulk. From time to time, though, curiosity does get the better of her.

Now is one of those times, for a peculiar reason: in the Northern part of her exhibit, Matilda has caught a familiar scent - one like a dinosaur, but not one she can recognize. Mixed in with this smell is the indistinguishable odor of fresh decay - something has died recently, and the odor has finally blown over to her exhibit.

Despite what some people would argue, tyrannosaurs had always been, and would always be, hunters - they could never sustain their bulk on carrion alone. No land predator could ever do that. Just because they couldn't survive solely on carrion didn't mean they would turn it down, though. Any carnivore would take an easy meal if it could find one.

Of course, the keepers had long realized that allowing Matilda to roam free was a bad idea - the mass breakout was proof enough of that. The stronger fences around her pen, along with the mote just out of those fences, was proof enough of that. The storm, though, had proved a boon to her desire for the carrion - a large tree had fallen over, uprooted by the storm. It's fall had shattered part of the fence, and despite the huge amount of time that had passed since the tree had fallen, no one had got to repairing this part of the fence just yet. The tree was not strong enough to support Matilda's weight, but while she was not as good a swimmer as her brother, the moat surrounding her territory would offer little difficulty for her to swim through.

Indeed, it took her only ninety seconds to cross the moat, leaving her free to explore the park. Fortunately for the rest of the residents, all that was on her mind at the moment was finding that decaying carcass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, here we are.**

 **This chapter is meant to be the first of a set of 'bonus arcs', if you will. I have a certain number of preset story arcs I will right, and then there are these. If I get enough reviews / votes on whatever poll is going on at the moment, I'll right up one of these arcs as a sort of reward.**

 **Now, while this one is rather boring, this bonus arc will compromise three different 'chapters', and the other two will be far more interesting, I guarantee.**

 **So, Read, Review, and Vote on the Poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	124. Kaibab's Hunter 2

**Just a heads up, I'm going to try and get up chapter 20 Part 1 by Monday, which in addition to being MLK-Day, is my birthday, so expect a lot of updates in the next two days.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In the Prehistoric Seas, the team is on the search for some of the first great killer sharks. Of course, doing so require them to take the plunge beneath the waves.**_

After a moment to suit up, the team dives beneath the waves, causing few nearby fish to scatter. To the team's surprise, though, those fish turn out to be more _Glikmanius._

"Wow, these guys are common, aren't they?" noted Tai, though the water muffled his statement somewhat.

"Well, they aren't the biggest of sharks," was Violet's response. "...Are we going to rescue them?"

"If they come back, yes," was Nigel's response, "but if they don't, leave them be - I don't mind rescuing more, but I don't want us to get sepearted when we're searching for a shark as big as a great white."

Fortunately, the sharks do begin swimming toward the team, who hastily set up the underwater portal. A few moments later, and the sharks are in the safety of the present.

 _ **A swift first rescue of the day it may be, but for the team, it is a good sign.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back at the park, Vera is once again hard at work helping out Finn. This time, it's for a rather mundane reason - hygiene.**_

Few would think that a giant carnivorous dinosaur would refuse to go near a teenage girl, yet that very scene was playing itself out right now at Finn's pen. The giant carnivore, ferocious as he may be, is keeping his distance from Vera, though that might be because she is holding a hose full of cold water.

Vera sighed - who would've thought a dinosaur didn't like taking a bath? Yes, the water was cold, but he really needed to clean off all the dirt on his skin and the sparse amount of feathers he had, or he would run the risk of catching a cold... Well, whatever counted for a cold among dinosaurs. Plus the dirt covering seemed to be irritating to him.

With a groan, Vera slowly began to approach her reptilian in another effort to get him clean. Yet again, he retreated. Vera had a feeling this was going to be a problem for the rest of the day, and dearly hoped that she would be wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Five minutes later_

Though unhappy and somewhat itchy, Finn was reluctantly resting on his belly as Vera began to use the funny looking snake to cover him in water. Though the water's coldness was uncomfortable, the carnosaur felt some relief as the mud and dirt caked over his skin fell away, once again exposing his scales and bare skin to the air. A few minute later, after his whole body was covered in water, Finn was surprised to see Vera holding a foaming sponge, which she began to rub all over him. The predatory dinosaur found the experience surprisingly enjoyable, and slowly began to relax.

The female human... well, he assumed she was female - she had given off a feint musky scent a few days ago that he had found similar to females of his kind when they were in heat, not that he'd ever had any luck acquiring a mate. Oddly, the scent had been mixed with blood, and shortly after he had registered the smell, she seemed to have gotten annoyed before heading of to one of those strange caves that smelled like urine and dung. Why was still a mystery to him - perhaps human had communal places for relieving themselves of bodily wastes? Some of the small mammals he'd seen in his early days also had them, so maybe it applied to bigger ones? Whatever it was, it wasn't important now.

A new scent from the North quickly snagged his attention. He recognized it as belonging to the large carnivore he'd seen some time ago. This one, though, was different - it also had the scent he associated with female creatures, so he assumed it must be a female. Perhaps it was the first beast's mate?

No, the smell was too familiar - mates had vaguely familiar scents, but with plenty of differences, indicating things like differences in age, health, or sexual fitness. This scent was too similar to the one from the first giant predator he'd seen. The one he was smelling was right now was closer than a mate to the one he'd first seen - a cousin, perhaps even a sibling.

Faintly, he saw the shape of predatory dinosaur walking on a hilltop some distance away. For a moment, he considered issuing a warning to it, but then the carnivore crested over the hill and was gone. Finn was glad for that. True, he would eventually need to deal with the intruder, but right now, he really didn't feel like getting up for any reason. Not even for a challenge

A moment later, after some prodding from Vera, Finn rolled over to his side, careful to avoid slamming his back fin into the ground, allowing Vera to begin rubbing the sponge on his belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud crack echoed through the air as two thick bony heads collided. A moment later, a strange whining noise filled the air as a reptilian creature reluctantly backed away from a bush.

The source of the commotion was a pair of female _Pachycephalosaurus,_ members of the park's now rather large herd of thick headed dinosaurs. The two females had been squabbling over a particularly juicy looking bush within the depths of the forest in their exhibit, neither willing to back down. Ultimately, the two had been forced to but heads, and here, experience had won out against youth, as the younger female had been forced to concede defeat to her elder.

Pachycephalosaurs were not usually social animals - adults mated for life, and while the young were doted on by their parents, they would eventually leave the nest, unlikely to ever return. That wasn't to say that large groups of them were uncommon - more dinosaurs meant more eyes watchin for predators, so groupings of ten to twenty animals were, while not entirely common, not exactly rare either. These groups, however, usually didn't last more than a few weeks, but this herd had existed for over a month, and it was unlikely to break up anytime soon. Surprisingly, aside from a few annoyed head-butts, there wasn't much tension in the herd, though it was less a herd and more a disorganized mob. The only thing that was constant in said herd was that someone was always a sentry. It didn't matter if it was a _Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch, Dracorex, Spharotholus, or a Stegoceras,_ someone was always on guard, searching the surroundings for predators.

Today, that was a lifesaver.

A loud screech from the current sentry, a mature _Dracorex,_ caused the members of the herd closest to the fence surrounding their exhibit to retreat to where the two females had just sparred, seeking safety in the dense underbrush, their skulls and skin protecting them from the ravaging stems of the catclaws.

A moment later, the reason for the alarm appeared - the telltale shape of a tyrannosaur, specifically a nearly mature female. For a moment, the giant carnivore stared at the herd, trying to see if any had been isolated. This time, though, she would be unsuccessful - within the underbrush, all of the herd, from hatchlings who had only just left the nest before entering the portal, to adults ready to breed, were safe and accounted for. With no easy meal available, the tyrant dinosaur eventually left, unwilling to break open the fence to pursue such small prey.

The herbivores remained in the underbrush for a few minutes, before, eventually, going back to foraging. Such was life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Matilda really didn't mind leaving behind the dome heads - they did look appetizing, but they were too much trouble to catch. Besides, she still had a scent to track.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	125. Kaibab's Hunter 3

**I'm getting out all of the min-chapters for this chapter by tomorrow if it drives me mad!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In the Prehistoric Seas of Arizona, the team is on the hunt for some of first true killer sharks. Unfortunately, aside from a few small ones, they haven't found any.**_

On the deck of the _Ancient Mariner,_ the team has removed most of their diving gear, allowing them to breathe easier - which is of tantamount importance when you are discussing a change in plans.

"Alright," notes Sean, "searching for the sharks hasn't yielded any luck so far, and while we did snag a few clams and ammonites, Odds are, we're just going to tire ourselves out if we keep trying to swim around here in search of them. So, where should we go next?"

Nigel is staying out of this conversation by choice - he wants the siblings to have a chance to talk with each other and plan for themselves.

"Well, we could try taking the _Mariner_ further out to find them," noted Tristan, "but that's a hit or miss kind of thing. Still, if no one else has suggestions, I think we should take it."

"I have a suggestion," noted Elise.

"Shoot."

"We're trying to find the sharks, but what if we could make them come to us?"

"...Continue."

"Sharks hunt by smell, so maybe we can try and bait them into heading to us. I mean, we have access to the portal and plenty of fish at the park. Why don't we just make some chum and start throwing it overboard? If these shark's have just as good a sense of smell as the ones we've already dealt with, they should be swimming to us the minute the smell of blood reaches them. You've done this before, haven't you?"

"...Good idea. Let's do that."

 _ **It seems the team have decided to go with Elise's plan. Hopefully, the sharks will play along.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Back at the park, a certain wandering carnivore is still on the prowl, in search of the source of the scent she is tracking._**

Still attracted to the smell of decaying meat, Matilda presses on through the park, careful to avoid the watching eyes of the staff. The rising heat, though, is making that difficult. Contrary to what some people believe, feathers can keep an animal cool in addition to providing insulation against the cold. There is an upper limit to how much heat protection they can provide, though, and Matilda has hit hers. Now faced with the risk of overheating, Matilda is forced to find shade and take a moment to quench her thirst.

Unnoticed by the female tyrannosaur, crocodilian eyes stare at her from just a little ways out. The eyes are attached to a surprisingly long snout, narrow for the most part, but terminating in a broad pot of sorts. It is the mouth of the park's _Sarcosuchus,_ one of the largest crocodilians to ever live. She, however, is out classed by the park's other resident super crocs, being a member of the smaller South American species, _S. hartti,_ as opposed to the larger African one, _S. imperator._ Mighty though she may be, her African cousins were the greatest crocodilians to ever live, or at least the greatest ones man would ever know about.

Even they, though, would not attack a tyrannosaur. This wasn't because they were scared, though the tyrannosaur was an imtimidating foe. No, it was because they simply couldn't kill such as beast. Their long snouts weren't built for that. Indeed, despite their fearsome appearance, these long snouted crocodilians were primarily fish eaters, their long skulls being unable to take the stress brought on by the death rolls their relatives used to disembowel their prey. Small game was still on the menu, though, and humans definitely counted as small game for these crocs, but a full grown tyrannosaur was still off the menu.

As is, the croc was content to watch and wait for the tyrant dinosaur to leave. Part of it was fear, true, but hunger was also a big contributor. As long as the female tyrant dinosaur remained, deer and other small animals that frequented the lake would not come, in fear of being devoured. Once the giant carnivore left, they would likely feel safer and decide to risk a drink. And while deer might have been big game to humans, they were small game for such a giant crocodile. Indeed, they made delicious meals, with their taste complimenting the fish it regularly devoured quite well. Now, it just had to wait for the rex to leave.

It didn't have to wait long. Matilda, still enticed by the scent of decaying flesh, finished drinking as fast as reasonably possible, then left to search for more game. As soon as it left, the female crocodilian lazily flicked her tail, causing her to begin to drift toward the shoreline, just slowly enough that any watching animals would not be too alarmed to see what they assumed to be a log move. Once she was close enough, she used her feet to bring herself to a halt and waited. Eventually, prey would come. For now, she needed to be patient.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is readying their plan to bait in the sharks.**_

The stern deck of the mariner, once a pristine white, now looked slightly pink at its stern-most edge. This was the only indicate that the rear of the ship had been used to turn a great many fish into chum, carved up by the elder members of the crew using many bladed tools. The youngest of the crew were now busy dumping the red mixture of flesh, blood, scale, and bone into the water, which had now changed from entrancing blue to a worrying shade of crimson, signs of the chum slowly tainting the waves.

With the chum now in the water, all that the team could do was wait and not rock the boat.

As the majority of the team busy cleaning their hands of the slimy red residue the chum had left behind, no one was present to examine the sonar to see if any new creatures had shown up. Thus, no one noticed the appearance of a large blip on the screen, which remained for about three cycles of the sonar, before vanishing.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	126. Kaibab's Hunter 4

**I'm going to post the next three chapters after this one as soon as they're ready, which means sometime before midnight, so expect a lot of updates!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In the Permian Oceans of Arizona, the team has put their plan into motion. Already, the waters have been heavily chummed, leaving the hardest part of the plan: the wait.**_

Beneath the _Mariner,_ the crimson cloud grows ever larger, releasing the smell of blood and death further into the ocean. In the present, their would be a risk of sea going birds trying to steal the meat, but there is no concern of that here - flying vertebrates will not appear until the Triassic, and there are no flying invertebrates that could jeopardize the plan by going after the bait.

That does leave one problem for the team, though: boredom. Aside from checking the sonar or watching the waves and R.O.V., there isn't much to do. With that in mind, it doesn't take long for the team to quickly get sidetracked. At first, the group attempts to fill the boredom with a game of charades, but that can only go so far when you are stuck with limited space. A game of I-Spy follows, but it doesn't take long for all of the good objects to be spotted. Finally, with no other options left, the team just begins playing tic-tac-toe using a whiteboard on the _Mariner._ At this point, anything that stops the boredom is appreciated.

This takes up roughly half an hour before, at last, something shows up on the sonar again. Jumping to action, Tai hastily navigates the R.O.V. toward the objects, revealing them to be more of the sharks the group has already encountered. The sharks swim up toward the chum, though some retreat at the unfamiliar sight of the R.O.V. Those that do, though, soon grow accustomed to its presence and resume their search for the chum.

The siblings look at each other, unsure what to do, when suddenly, something else shows up on the sonar - something bigger. The new arrival resembles the smaller sharks, but it is far larger, easily dwarfing its smaller cousins, who hastily retreat. More of the sharks soon begin to arrive, intent on finding a good meal.

"...those a _Diablodontus,_ right?" notes Elise.

"Yes, they are," is Sean's response.

"Thought so. So, do we rescue them by tagging them with buoys?"

"Actually," remakrs Nigel, "I have a new idea for rescuing the sharks. I'll show you know. Follow me!"

Obliging, the team follows Nigel, who reveals a large set of barrel sized plastic cylinders, one of which Nigel rolls of the ship, before heaindg to the R.O.V. screen. There, the team watches as several sharks swim up to the cylinders, only to vanish through a time portal when they get too close.

"...portal creating depth charges?" asks Sean.

"The staff wanted to repurpose something that took lives into something that saves them. I approved of their line of thinking."

"Well, what works, works," is Elise's response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Matilda is still on the trail of the mystery scent. She's drawn quite a few onlookers.**

Cautiously, the mastodon watched as the giant tyrannosaur stomped across the plains, careful to make sure her herd was nearby. The tyrant dinosaurs was intimidating even to the mighty proboscidean, which was always trying to keep her distance form the ferocious carnivore.

Proboscideans' greatest defenses against predators were their large sizes, their trunks, their tusks, and their thick hides. Any predator that could get past the two weapons they had still needed to avoid being crushed by the trunked mammals' titanic girths, and even then, they needed to break the herbivores' hides. For big cats and most canids, that was practically impossible - weak bite forces meant that they stood no chance of tearing into the flesh of such large herbivores without losing all of their teeth. Only the great bear dogs could hope to tear through a mastodont's hide, and even they would refuse to attack a healthy adult, out of fear of being crushed, gored, or throttled.

Tyrannosaurs, though, were another problem entirely. First off, they _were_ big enough to not be intimidated by a mastodont's bulk. Additionally, not that the watching herbivore was aware of it, tyrannosaurs could easily tear through tough flesh, as their jaws could easily tear through tough hides. Tyrannosaurs were bone crushers, after all - tough hide did not compare to bones.

Eventually, the giant carnivore moved on, and the mastodons returned to browsing.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the underbrush bear a rock, Gila slowly began to stir.

Gila was one of the Paleosaniwa Nigel had rescued on his very first mission, a Komodo dragon sized relative of the Gila monster, who had been the source of her nickname. Alongside her mate, she had been given a large, forested exhibit to call home. Yet while the constant supply of meat was appreciated, the female carnivore could not help but feel bored in her new home. There were limits to how far she could explore, and while food was plentiful, hunts were nonexistent. While her new life was an easy one, it was also very boring.

Movement to the West soon caught her attention. To her surprise, it was the telltale shape ignore a tyrannosaur on the prowl. Instantly, Gila perked up - prowling tyrannosaurs often lead to juicy carcasses. Normally, such carcass were forbidden to Gila - she could not break their hides with her jaws. Tyrannosaurs, though, could easily tear open carcasses with their bone crushing jaws, something Gila had learned to exploit. Now, it seemed she would have an opportunity to exploit it again.

Cautiously, Gila and her mate slipped through the posts of their exhibit's fences, something that brought them great discomfort, but was worth enduring for a good meal. Now, they might finally find a good bite to eat, and explore along the way.

XXXXXXX

READ AND REVIEW! This is Foameal15k, signing off!


	127. Kaibab's Hunter 5

**No slowing down!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **IN Prehistoric Arizona, the team has just tested a new invention made to rescue Prehistoric marine animals - portal depth charges. The devices have proved to be stunning successes.**

Another flash of light fills the ROV's screen as more sharks are sent into the present, adding another successful rescue to the day's list. The team merely smiles at this, happy to, for once, have an easy rescue.

Suddenly, something new shows up on screen. It is yet another prehistoric shark - yet this one is the size of a great white. Soon, another joins it, then another, and another. Before long, twelve sharks have revealed themselves, all searching for chum.

"Well, I guess we found the Kaibabvenator," noted Elise, who was already dropping one of the portal charges overboard. Said charge fell down for a few seconds before popping a curious pair of Kaibabveantor into the present. This, however, caused the other sharks to become cautious and refuse to go near the following charges, which eventually disappeared in flashes of light, having hit their preset depth limits.

Back on the boat, the team stared at the cautious sharks, before turning their attention to their diving gear. It seemed that the new arrivals would need some prodding to go toward the portals.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Matilda is nearing the scent she's been searching for. It's source, though, is surprising, even for a dinosaur.**_

The increasing intensity of the scent is all Matilda needs to tell her that she is nearing the source of the foul odor, something that makes her mouth water. Any easy New she could find is one she won't turn down, which is why she has been trekking for so long. Behind her, Gila and her mate keep pace, eager to exploit the tyrant's leftovers.

When Matilda comes across a hill where the smell is at its strongest, her lips contort into the closest she can have for a smile - she knows that the meal she desires is on the otherwise of the hill, and she can't wait to sink her teeth into it. Caution giving way to hunger, Matildacrests the hill, only to stare down in shock at what she sees.

On the other side of the hill, geysers spit out foul smelling gas, which humans have named carbon monoxide, not that Matilda knows this. She does know what it does to animals, however: around the geysers are the carcasses of deer, pigs, wolves, and birds - all animals unfortunate enough to find themselves trapped in the clutches of the toxic gas. Yet that is not what made Matilda stop.

The object that surprised Matilda the most is the largest of the carcasses, this moved covered in skin and osteoderms, yet those are not its most distinctive features.

No, the most distinctive features of the carcass would be its three prominent horns and the grill on the back of its head.

Matilda recognizes the carcass as belonging to a Triceratops, but this one is far larger than any of the ones are the park. More importantly, it is long dead, its body showing signs of extreme decay, with a few holes torn into its flesh by flying scavengers lucky enough to escape the gas' toxic fumes.

Nearby, she notices the corpses of two Pachycephalosurs, whose small size only hastened their demise at the hands of the gas. While feasting on the ceratopsian risks killing her from exposure to the fumes, the smaller dinosaurs can be more easily moved to feast on at a later time.

Cautiously, the female rex advances up to the carcasses, before lifting them with her maw and turning to leave the pit. To her surprise, she finds herself face to face with two humans wearing strange headware, with a trunk of sorts covering their moths, while carrying long sharp sticks that end with shiny stony blades. Both parties stare at each other for aonly a moment before simply going their separate ways. Matilda, though, stops her retreat at the summit of the hill, then returns to the ceratopsian carcass and drags it up the hill until it rests on the hilltop, and digs in. Nearby, the patient lizards wait for the rex to finish. Only then will they sneak in a few bites.

XXXXXXXX

Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is back under the waves, ready to rescue the sharks.

Now seeing a new source of food, the sharks begin to swim toward the team, ready to try and make a kill. This, however draws them right into the path of one of the portal charges, sending all of them into the present.

The team doesn't have time to bask in their success, though, as not a moment later, an ORCA-SIZED shark appears at the light of the portal fades, now on a collision course with the team.


	128. Kaibab's Hunter 6

The team hastily swim to right of the shark, barely escaping its maw. Unfortunately, seven more sharks have arrived, and they are all very hungry.

Fortunately, though, the team has a way to deal with the sharks. The carnivores were hunting communally, not cooperatively, meaning they were not a pack of organized hunters, but a mob desperate to kill their prey. Consequently, they easil outmaneuvered the fish until they had got them into one group that was charging straight at them, only to receive a portal charge to their faces.

A few hours later, all of the shakes had settled in, Matilda and her lizard followers returned to their exhibits, unnoticed, and thugs were, in general, back to normal.

 ** _Next time, Nigel will go back one hundred ninety three million years to rescue a dinosaur celebrity._**

 ** _(shot of Nigel and Co. staring at a large dinosaur with two crests)_**

 ** _Bob and Suzanne check up on the hadrosaurs._**

 ** _(shot of Suzanne and Bob examining a nest)_**

 ** _And Matilda returns to the poisonous valley._**

 ** _(shot of Matilda staring at the strange humans again)_**

 ** _For now, though, all is well at Prehistoric Park._**


	129. Chapter 20: The Double Crested Lizard

**_There is something missing from this world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

 ** _What if Extinction... didn't have to be forever?_**

 ** _We're going on a Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction._**

 ** _His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back 193 million years to rescue a dinosaur that Hollywood made famous!_**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome... to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _After so many successful missions, Prehistoric Park has become a phenomenal success. From bear dogs, to pterosaurs, and prehistoric sharks, the park is full of amazing residents. Nigel, though, would like to add in a more famous creature to the roster._**

In his den, Nigel is looking over pictures of both fossils, and a famous scene from Jurassic Park. Both show a dinosaur with VERY prominent crests on its head.

"This guy really owes Universal for its popularity. This is Dilophosaurus, one of the first dinosaurs to be an apex predator. It showed up seven million years after the Triassic-Jurassic extinction event, and it was the T. rex of its day. Now, most people think of it as being small, but in life, it was tall enough to look me in the eye. Scary as it maybe, I would love to have one of these creatures at Prehistoric Park."

 ** _While smaller than the most of the park's predatory dinosaurs, Dilophosaurus was still a ferocious predator. Nigel will need to be careful if he doesn't want to become a meal._**

XXXXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel gathers the last few things needed for the mission, the rest of the team is busy dealing with the current residents.**_

Just outside Giganotosaurus Grove, Elise and Sean were busy parking a couple of wheelbarrows by a tree. A moment later, the reason for this became apparent: one of the titanosaurs lowered its head from between the leaves of the tree and quickly gulped down two of the stones. Shortly after than, more of the sauropods began to congregate toward the group, eager to gather more stones for their giant guts.

"They're just like birds, aren't they?" noted Elise. "They eat stones for digestion, just like chicken do with gritty sand."

"Well, birds are dinosaurs, and these guys are closer to birds then most of the bird-hipped ones...at, they were until Ornithoscelidae became a thing again."

"I really doubt that that is the end of dinosaur classification, and I'm not a fan of the new classification system...are you?" questioned Sean.

"No."

Before the two siblings could debate any further, they were interrupted by the sound of a moving wood, followed by a feint rattling sound. Turing toward it, they saw their younger brother, Tai, using the feeding crane to put a ball into Giganotosaur Grove. A moment later, the sole resident of the grove emerged, causing the titanosaurs to begin to start marching away, preferring to avoid the giant carnivore if possible. The giant carnivore stared at the ball for a moment, before trying to bite it. Yet while its teeth could easily grip the ball, puncturing it would not be so easy. The rattling noise, though, caused it to halt its attempts to eat the ball and instead attempt to figure out what was causing the noise. When it finally determined the ball to be he source of the rattling, it began to start shaking the ball around, this time for fun.

"Looks like Tai made a new friend," noted Sean.

"True, but I don't think they're too friendly just yet," noted Elise. "Also, we really need to get going for the mission."

"No debate their."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue a Dilophosaurus, Nigel will have to go back 193 million years, to the very beginning of the Jurassic. At that time, dinosaurs were just beginning their reign over the earth, and most hadn't gotten that big yet.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

As the team emerged from the portal, the Triassic world came into view. Where there had once been tropical plains (whether they counted as prairies or pampas, nobody could decide), there was now coniferous forest. Said forest was alive with the calls of strange animals, though not to the degree of a rainforest. In the distance, clouds could be seen, tut they were still a long ways away.

"In the present, this will become the Kayenta Formation, and will get even drier than it is right now, but at the moment, it's breathtaking," remarked Nigel.

The team couldn't help but agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Underneath a tree, the double crested carnivore rested. It had been a good morning - it had managed to surprise a scute runner just after dawn, and while the herbivore was a meager pickings for such a large carnivore, it was still a good meal. With its hunger sated for the moment, the twin-crested predator had decided to take shelter under a tree, so that it could avoid the worst part of the heat for the day. True, it would eventually need to hunt again, but it could wait.

Then the strange light had appeared, along with a small group of strange looking animals. Their skin was bare, yet also very colorful, while their heads were adorned with loose fur of varying colors. They smelled somewhat like the fur covered burrowers the crested hunter occasionally hunted when food was scarce, but there were some differences. Overall, they were unlike anything the crested hunter had seen.

Right now, they were starting to make their way through a patch of cycads, perhaps searching for food to eat. The great carnivore stared at them a while longer, before rising from the ground and following them. New creatures could be dangerous, so it was bets to learn all you could about them when they weren't a threat. Plus, these strangers bipeds might make good meals.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Matilda is getting antsy again.**_

The female tyrannosaur yawned, before shaking her head. Beyond the need to get the cobwebs out of her eyes, some insects had decided to use her as a landing spot the previous night. None were biting insects, which was a small comfort, but it was rather annoying when they landed on her.

Once she was up, Matilda did a quick checking of her territory, before walking up to the hole in the fence she'd used a few days ago, dung marking it, and then exiting her exhibit. The keepers had yet to notice the break in her exhibit's surroundings, and it would only be a matter of time before they fixed it, so Matilda was intent on exploiting it as long as she could. Besides, the smell of carrion was too good to pass up.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the tyrannosaur had left, the forest floor of her exhibit came to life - beetles, once hidden in logs and roots, now hastily moved toward the recently deposited feces, hoping to snatch a meal or, alternatively, a meal for their offspring. The insects that the tyrannosaur had shaken off her, meanwhile, began to search for flowers to pollinate, or prey that was small enough to devour. Wasps and bees began their search for nectar, while ants and termites scuttled through the undergrowth, searching for detritus to collect for their nests.

Though these creatures did not seem out of place in the modern world, they had, in truth, been mostly recent arrivals to the present, having followed the dinosaurs rescued in the very first mission. Lost and confused, many had died, but more had simply followed the most familiar scents they could find so that they could start new homes. This had led them to set up nests near the cretaceous dinosaurs, one of the few sources of familiarity on this alien world. The termites, in particular, had only settled in this exhibit, for nowhere else was safe for them - insect eaters had wiped out many queens, while native termites had outcompeted their prehistoric relatives. As is, only a few colonies still persevered. Enough had made it, though, that there was still a viable breeding population for these arthropods.

It was a peculiar irony, that while the pakr had strived to rescue many giant and famous prehistoric creatures, they had unknowingly brought back an entire ecosystem of smaller animals, who had already settled in to their new home.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	130. Double Crested Lizard Two

**Been a while, but now I am back!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath the baking sun, the _Dilophosaurus_ watched on as the herd of pack of strange two legged creatures moved through the forest, taking care not to be seen by them. While it had already eaten a scute runner, those animals were slim pickings for predators like this one. It would need to eat again later, and these animals were looking to be appetizing meals. So far, they hadn't seen it, which would make ambushing them all the easier.

Suddenly, the group came to a stop. The carnivore was perplexed as to why for a moment, until it heard several low bellows and immediately grew still. A moment later, the ferns to the right of the two legs parted as a plate back emerged, followed by more of its kind. Joining them were a small group of scute runners, taking advantage of their larger relatives for protection. Not too far away, tiny runner crocs were eyeing the group, trying to find an opening to attack.

This was not good. Scute runners had good sight, while plate backs had good smell and hearing. It would have to be extra cautious around them, lest they ruin its ambush of the two legs.

Now, its hunt had become much harder.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are those _Scelidosaurus,"_ asked Tai.

"Yes, and I think the small ones are _Scutellosaurus,"_ replied Violet.

"Weren't the American _Scelidosaurus_ reclassified as indeterminate thyreophorans?"questioned Sean.

"...Yes, yes they were," responded Tristan. "So what should we call them?"

"Let's just keep it simple and name them _Kayentapelta,"_ was Elise's answer.

"Fair enough," came Sean's reply. "We can rescue them, right? I mean, it won't screw up the timeline if so, will it?"

"...Well, actually, the portal always opens up to alternate timelines so that we don't ever mess up history by rescuing animals (and I am sorry we forgot to tell you that), but we could rescue these dinosaurs even if we were in the prime timeline - they've only got a short while left before stegosaurs and ankylosaurs show up and outcompete them into extinction."

"...Why didn't you tell me and Sean that earlier?"

"We did, but you guys were listening to some loud music, and Bob called you guys over to help him with the titanosaurs before we could do it again," was

"...Okay, fair enough. Now let me get out some fruit for bait."

"Why fruit?"

"Dinosaurs can see in color, so maybe a colorful fruit will attract them to us. Plus the only fruits we have are also rather nice smelling, so maybe the smell will lure them over if the color doesn't."

"...Your reasoning is sound," replied Tristan. "You guys lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back at the park, Matilda is still on the prowl._**

Standing atop one of the park's hills, Matilda took a moment to sniff the air, trying to determine if their was any new scents coming from the corpse field. Much to her discomfort, it was at that a cool breeze buffeted her, sapping the heat from her body. She shook vigorously, as best she could to warm up her sparsely feathered body.

While Terence and Matilda certainly had massively different temperaments, there was quite a bit more seperating thenteo tyrannosaur siblings than gender and personality. While Terence was a shaggy giant, covered in feathers, Matilda was a smooth scaled Titan, rather bland in appearance for a large dinosaur. Only a sparse mane on her head and large plumes along both her arms and her tail offered any evidence that she had once been a feathery creature, no bigger than a chicken. The siblings owed their divergent appearances to their parents, though most would be surprised to learn that Matilda looked more like her father than her mother.

Though neither sibling new this, their father had been a native of what would one day become the United States, with ancestors coming both from the Hell Creek area and farther south, where the climate had been drier and warmer, meaning that a large number of feathers was unnecessary, if it a burden. By contrast, their mother had come from what was now the Yukon, where colder temperatures were the norm, and feathers more useful for a giant carnivore. Terence had inherited his mother's cold adapted exterior, while Matilda had inherited her father's heat resilient one. Granted, their mother's ancestors had spent some time in the Hell Creek area, allowing their coats to adapt to the semi-tropical environment, but that was besides the point.

Not one single Iota of this mattered to Matilda, though. All she was interested in was filling her belly.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back in the past, the team is putting the finishing touches onto their plan to rescue the armored Dinosaurs._**

While the thyreophorans watch on, oblivious, the team quickly worked to finish their plan. Sean, Tristan and Tai moved the past rocks into place to complete the stony funnel they were setting up in front of the portal, while Nigel, Aiden and the girls were collecting as many plants as possible and lining them up along the funnel.

"We really use the bait funnel a lot, don't we?" Noted Tristan.

"Well, it works, so why change it?" Was Tai's response.

"Touché."

The girls could only nod at this...which ended up revealing something very surprising to Elise.

"Guys, I think we have company."

"Really? What is it?" Questioned Shaun.

"Looks like a land living crocodile of some sort. They have green backs, but with yellow bellies. Only land living crocodilians from this time and place would be _Kayentasuchus,_ so I think that's what I'm seeing."

"Okay. Why are they so close to these herbivores? Those things are tiny compared to the _Kayentapelta."_

"Just to them. The _Scutellosaurus_ are still small enough to make a good snack."

"Well, then I guess we'll rescue three species instead of two today."

XXXXXXXX

The king of the Kayenta forests watched on, confused, as the new creatures had begun to split up, some gathering large rocks, others foliage. This would have been advantageous, as smaller groups meant less eyes watching for danger, except that each group had designated one member as sentry, looking out for predators. Combined with thenarmored herbivores, this had made it far more difficult to approach them.

Still, it had refused to give up, and against all odds he had actually managed to circle around them and get close enough to strike. His target was the second largest of the two legs, who was too busy putting in a shiny pair of sticks into the ground to notice him approaching.

Then the two leg (likely a male, given its scent) twisted the sticks, and thenstrnage light reappeared.

The king tensed, instinctively freezing to avoid detection, even though the light could not see. It did, however, serve to mesmerize the herbivores, as well as the runner crocs. Soon, curiosity outweighed caution, as the armored plant eaters advanced toward the light, as did the runner crocs. Oddly, it appeared that the two legs were aware of the runner crocs' presence, yet they didn't seem to be worried. Did they have a hidden defense he did not know about?

Then the second largest two leg turned toward him.

The two locked eyes.

Time seemed to stop.

Attack or retreat?

The prey was within striking distance, and he might not get a second chance, but there were a lot of animals in the way between him and his target.

The two leg opened his mouth.

The choice was made.

Snarling in the hopes of causing the herbivores to stampede, the grown male _Dilophosaurus_ charged.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Took long enough, but here it is!**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	131. Double Crested Lizard 3

**Sorry about the wait.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The team could only smile as they watched the thyreophorans move toward the portal. Behind them, the crocodilians were also advancing, unwilling to abandon creatures that could be potential meals. Caution was high among all of the creatures, but curiosity and hunger were winning out. Soon, the herbivores would pass through the portal, and the crocodilians would not be far behind them.

Smiling, Tristan took a moment to look up from the herd at a nearby forest.

There, staring him right in the eyes, was a _Dilophosaurus._

The two creatures, human and dinosaur, blinked. Once, twice, three times they blinked, unsure how to act.

Then Tristan opened his mouth to warn the team that they were being hunted.

Instantly, the Kayenta King reacted. The predator let out a loud, hissing snarl, before charging at the team. Hearing the predator's cry, their herbivores panic and begin to stampede, forcing the team to scatter as the leaf eaters speed toward the portal, followed by the Kayentasuchus, who are unwilling to stay with the larger predator. Paying no mind to the other creatures, the Dilophosaurus barrels toward Tristan, only just missing him when the teen sidesteps away at that last moment. Attempting to turn, the carnivore missteps, and tumbled into the ground. It recovers quickly, however, and soon returns its attention to Tristan.

For a moment, though, it hesitates. A glance back at the rest of the humans draws its attention to Tai, the smallest and youngest of the team. Young animals are normally easier to bring down than adults. The dilophosaur ponders which one to attack, before returning to pursuing Tristan. Tai may be smaller, but he is too close to the others, and the predator knows that he is unlikely to succeed in attacking the group. A lone individual is always an easier target than a team.

Still, there is one issue with attacking a human - the coelophysoid has never hunted humans before, and so is unprepared for how agile they turn out to be. As opposed to simply trying to outrun his assailant, Tristan merely sidesteps the carnivores attacks, while slowly making his way toward the portal. The team shouts out him in worry, but once it becomes apparent where he is leading the predator, they begin to grow quieter. All the while, the predator continues to attack, without success. Slowly, he grows tired.

Finally, the eldest Saurus sibling reaches the portal, where the group has slightly dispersed. The carnivore is now panting, exhausted form his efforts to attack the human. Still, he has some fight left in him, but now, the tide of the battle has turned against him. The rest of the team reunites with their second in command, presenting a unified defense to the predator. For a moment, the Dilophosaurus backs up, unsure whether to retreat or to press his attack. In desperation, he begins to make a threat display, and that is when the team notices something odd. Now that they have a chance to look at the carnivore, they notice that he is covered in downy feathers, except for the area behind his head. There, instead of downy feathers, are large, curved quill like feathers, which all rapidly begin to stand up. Surprised at this display, the team takes a collective step back, placing them just inches from the portal...and that is when the carnivore presses his offense.

The group readies to defend themselves when the Kayenta King begins to make a strange series of heaving noises, only to be surprised when a green mass flies out of its mouth, which promptly lands on Elise. The whole team is splattered by the mass, and is soon reduced to coughing. Sensing an opening, the carnivore pounces onto Elise, only for its momentum to carry both of them, along with the rest of the group, through the portal. The change in scenery surprises the Dilophosaurus, and in the split second it takes to look up at its change in surroundings, the team is able to throw it off Elise and wrestle it to the ground. While Nigel and his siblings hold the predator down, Tai and the recently arrived Bob quickly open up another holding pen. As soon as the pen is ready, the group releases the large carnivore, careful to avoid his claws and teeth. Now tired and unwilling to fight, the predator flees into the pen, and soon finds himself captured. A moment later, a goat carcass falls into his pen, and after sniffing it for a moment, he begins to dig in.

The team stares at their rescue for a moment, before deciding to go and have lunch...after a shower, of course.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"...Wait, are you saying it had a frill of feathers on it? And that is spit at you?" questioned Alice.

"Yep. Apparently Jurassic Park got some things right," responded Elise. "Although according to Suzanne, the blob it spit at us was a mixture of digested meat, bile, and some kind of oil.

"Still nasty sounding," was Lucas response.

"No argument there. Oh, and it smells HORRIBLE!" was Tristan's input.

"So, are you guys going to go rescue more Dilophosaurus later today?" questioned Vera.

"Of course," was Sean's response. "I think Mr. Frilly could use a mate or two."

"Mister Frilly?" inquired Marcus.

"We're still deciding on a name for him. Spitter was vetoed by Bob. Oh, and do you guys want to come with us?"

"Not today. Bob wanted our help raising some of the plants Nigel brought back from Hell Creek. In particular, he's said that he managed to breed enough of one bush that he wants to start adding it into the smaller Hell Creek herbivores' exhibits."

"Okay. Well, so you later," was Aiden's response.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Half an hour later, and the team is almost ready to go back to the past.**

As the team finishes their preparations, Tristan stood behind one of the park's animal moving vans, holding out a piece of meat. A moment later, the male Dilophosaurus emerged from the van, slowly but steadily approaching him, snarling all the while. Tristan held the meat out for a while longer, before throwing it into the nearby exhibit. With a hiss, the predator followed the easy meal, and failed to notice the human teen sealing the paddock. Not that he cared.

For a moment, Tristan smiled at the crested predator, before heading back to the portal annex.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, ready to catch some more Dilophosaurus?" asked Nige.

"Oh yes we are," replied Ailene.

"Well then, lets get going!"

A moment later, the portal opened, and the team was back in the Jurassic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly two miles away, on a hill top, Matilda watched them leave, before continuing toward the poison gas ditch. Not far behind her were her reptilian friends - they too wanted a share of meat.

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: Look, I apologize for the wait, but I've been busy, and my Grandmother passed away three weeks ago. I'll try to get more chapters out soon, but please, don't bug me about them - its rude, regardless of the circumstances. IF you're gonna bug me anyway, just do it in PMs - people don't like reading reviews that consist of other people asking for new chapters.**

 **So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	132. Double Crested Lizard 4

**Okay, sorry about the wait, let's get back to our heroes!**

 **XXXXXXX**

As soon as the team arrived on the other side of the portal, they were quick to begin searching for signs of their quarry. Ignoring the footprints leading toward the portal, they began examining the area for hints as to where their target may have been. Tracks, dung, fresh kills or signs of grazing, anything that would lead them toward their quarry. Unfortunately, the group is not having any luck so far. Not helping matters is the midday heat, which discourages activity from nearby animals.

"Ugh, no matter where we go, the heat is our enemy," noted Elise. "Why is Arizona always hot?"

"It's not hot in Flagstaff," noted Sean.

"That doesn't count - the monsoons are horrible."

"Touché. So, what do we do now? Break out the bait?"

"It's too hot for that," was Tristan's response.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, something might just land in the palm of your hands, brother."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," responded Tristan, taking out some salad leaves. "Seriously, though, the odds of something coming out right now are-"

Before the eldest of the siblings could finish his response, a small fuzzy creature landed on his hand and began eating the plants he was holding, followed by a second of its kind. The two creatures briefly had a tug of war over a choice piece of greenery, before the second one promptly took up residence on his other hand.

"...Wow, I didn't think something would show up that fast," remarked Sean, an abnormally large bead of sweat rolling down the back of his head.

"Um, can someone tell me what just landed on my hands? I don't know if they are mammals or tritylodonts."

"I think those are Oligokyphus," responded Tai, "so I'm pretty sure that you have tritylodonts on your hands. Rather hungry ones, by the looks of it."

"I can see the indentations of their ribs against their stomachs, so yes to them being hungry. Can we open up the portal before more of them show up - I want to get the ones we have back to the park in one piece."

"Already on it," replied Nigel.

A moment later, the portal was open, and the two little cynodonts ran through it...as did several more of their kind, which seemed to pour out of the nearby trees.

"Why are there so many of them?" wondered Aileen.

"I have no idea. Maybe a predator is nearby?" was Aiden's reply.

Before he could get a response, the group heard a hissing sound coming from a nearby bush. Turning toward it, the team watched as a pack of small, carnivorous dinosaurs emerged, covered in black and green feathers.

"...Are those Coelophysis?" asked Sean.

"No, slightly different body plan. Must be Kayentavenator," was Elise's response.

"Okay. Can we take them?" questioned Tristan.

"...Oh yes we can."

XXXXXXXXXX

A moment later, in a nearby tree, a tritylodont watched as the strange, hairless bipeds proceeded to wrestle down the pack of feathery killers and carry them back toward the weird glowy thing. It ended up leaning too far forward and fell into one of the humans packs, and was subseqeutnly handed over to a bald hairless biped and put in a room filled with food. The mammal promptly gorged itself into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the park, Matilda is still on the prowl.**

Cautiously watching for signs that the humans had learned that she had escaped, Matilda continued on her path toward the poison gas fields, eager to sink her teeth into fresh flesh. Her reptilian companions had followed her, and all of them were looking forward to a good meal.

The sudden flicker of movement on the edge of her vision brought the tyrannosaur to a halt. Ahead of her, a truck drove past, but the driver was too busy guiding some of the park's camels toward some unknown destination for them to notice the escaped tyrant dinosaur. Ignorant to the escapee's presence, he quickly disappeared over a nearby hill, as did the camels. Matilda stared at him for a while longer, before continuing on with her march.

A new scent, however, was all it took to bring her to a halt once more. This one was incredibly peculiar - it was almost like a mushroom's, but different. She was sure it was some kind of spore based plant, but beyond that she couldn't be certain. She may have been a predator, but Matilda knew that mushrooms were very appetizing, especially ones that occurred on carcasses. Perhaps she could snag one for herself as an appetizer for the feast she was about to have? The mere thought of eating a mushroom made her mouth begin to water, and she soon diverted her course toward the new scent.

When she reached the source of the aroma, she was surprised to discover that no mushrooms were in sight. There were, however, strange trees, many just beginning to grow. Nearby, she could make out the forms of Bob, Alice, and Lucas hard at work organizing the plants in pots. Idly, Matilda noted that she could now make out the smell of peat, as well as that of moss and lichens. Additionally, she could see that the plants were growing on some kind of soggy ground. On firmer, drier soil, trees familiar to her were growing, as were several ferns.

Unknown to the giant coelurosaur, she had stumbled upon Prehistoric Park's nursery, where extinct plants were being cultivated for usage in future exhibits. The parks secrecy, for the most part, prevented any commercial usage of the plants.

Among the nearby grass, which had been cultured from the cuttings Nigel had acquired for Martha, two shapes caught Matilda's attention. They were clearly birds, but unlike any modern bird, they had teeth in their mouths. Additionally, each of them had two long tail feathers on their rumps, as well as a realitvely small tail fan. This was a mated pair of Aviasaurus, a bird from Matilda's time, and they were proving to be excellent escape artists, to the staff's chagrin. It only took them a moment to notice the female tyrannosaur, at which point they flew up and landed on her back and began to search for parasites.

Enjoying the birds' services for a moment, Matilda then continued on with her trek for food.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	133. Double Crested Lizard 5

It seemed that Matilda would not be able to avoid the humans so easily. She had left the nursery half an hour ago, but once again, she found the bald-headed one working with plants, this time supported by the little one called Marcus and the female one known as Vera. The smell of the female made the she-tyrant uneasy, for it was intermixed with that of the fin-backed carnivore she had seen earlier. She didn't like other large predators - competition for food was something all predators disdained. Indeed, she had spent some time going around her side of the hill, scent marking the area so that other apex predators would know not to enter her kingdom. She...tolerated...her brother and parents, but she secretly wished she could either evict Terence from the hill, or find a lair of her own - one adult tyrannosaur was enough. Her parents were of similar annoyance, but eventually, they would pass on.

Part of Matilda's dislike for her brother was an issue with her own restricted territory. Her father's lineage had been nomadic hunters, migrating across the plains of the southern United States in pursuit of migrating titanosaurs, in order to feast on the hadrosaurs that followed the wandering titans. Males occasionally broke from the pattern, securing a territory to raise young, but females were always migrants. Yet her mother's lineage had the opposite way of life: females would permanently occupy an area, while males were constantly on the move, occasionally stopping to mate with a female and help her raise their young. Right now, those two instincts were conflicting inside of Matilda, and she had no way to resolve them. A nomadic life was impossible for her - the island had too few animals to sustain her bulk indefinitely. Separating the siblings had worked so far, but now that they were mature, this would only be a temporary fix. Either they would need to receive entirely separate exhibits, or they would return to conflict.

An alternative strategy existed, though the keepers were not aware of this: as both tyrannosaur lines that the siblings had descended from were social creatures, they could reconcile if one dominated the other. This was also a source of conflict - with their parents getting too old to maintain dominance over their children, they had lost authority over the pack. If Matilda bested her brother and he acknowledged it, or the opposite happened, then the defeated dinosaur would submit and acknowledge them as pack leader. If/when that happened, the pack would stabilize, and no more conflict would happen. Of course, the siblings were so competitive that neither would back down until they were half dead, and the keepers had constantly stepped in to stop the fighting. Thus, a resolution to the dominance issue was unlikely to happen soon.

Oblivious to the female tyrannosaur and her issues, the humans continued to work with the plants, placing them into one of the park's exhibits - the boneheads, if Matilda was remembering the scents correctly. Sure enough, a couple of the herbivores emerged from the undergrowth and, after a moment of hesitation, begin to nibble on the plants, earning some ire from the keepers. Idly, Matilda noticed that one of the ankylosaurs was also advancing on the plants, with Bob trying to dissuade it from wrecking the vehicle used to transport the plants.

One of the bone heads took a bite out of a fern, then, to Matilda and Marcus' surprise, sneezed on the male human's face when he tried to take away the fern. When Vera attempted to help her companion, the bone head sneezed at her as well. Apparently, her backing up in surprise from the sneeze seemed to reveal something that looked delicious to the ankylosaur, who promptly charge into them, knocking the teens over as it began to dig in.

Matilda watched Bob help up the teens and call for help, before leaving the humans behind - her belly needed to be sated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is still on the prowl for more dinosaurs. They appear to have lucked out._**

The team had been lucky - the sound of running water had alerted them to a nearby creek, and after a few minutes of following, they had found what they were looking for.

Underneath the shade of a few conifers, a group of _Dilophosaurus_ were busy lazing about. Nearby, a group of longnecked herbivores were busy feeding on some trees, while cynodonts were busy drinking from the creek, joined by pterosaurs and wary of crocodilians luring beneath the (admittedly shallow) waters.

"...I spotted some _Dilophosaurus_ and _Sarahsaurus_ in front of us," noted Elise. "There's some other creatures there too, but I don't know what they are."

"Pretty sure some of the cynodonts are _Kayentatherium_ ," intoned Tai. "As for the pterosaurus…. _.Rhamphinion_?"

"Probably," noted Nigel. "Since none of the predators seem to be hungry right now, perhaps we can bait them individually? First the herbivores, then the predators."

The group was quick to agree to that plan. Then, slowly, they got to work baiting in the plant eaters.

XXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Vera and Marcus are working on cleaning out the Dakotaraptor Exhibit.**_

"So, just to be sure, we did get sneezed on by a thick-headed dinosaur, right?" asked Marcus

"Yes, we did," replied Vera. "Also, how long did it take these raptors to eat a whole cow?"

"About a week. I'm actually surprised they managed to pull the ribs off the main body."

Not far away, the raptors were watching the humans, waiting for them to leave.

"Can we hurry?" asked Vera. "I might like predatory dinosaurs, but their stares are creeping me out."

"Don't worry. We just need to drag these bones out of the exhibit, then we can say goodbye to North and South."

XXX

The two raptors watched on as the humans dragged the bones out of their territory, occasionally climbing the trees in their home to get a better look at the humans.

When the last bone was finally out, the raptors began to relax, happy that the humans were gone...until the male one slumped over on to a tree, hand on his head, crying out in...was that pain or annoyance. His female companion/possible mate immediately rushed to his side to comfort him, but when he opened his eyes, they widened in shock and appeared to focus on something behind the raptor pair.

But there was nothing there. A quick glance confirmed that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Marucs, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three. Also, how many pink elephants do we have at the park?"

"Just the pink bull that got rescued from a circus a few...months...ago...why?"

"There's a pink elephant cow right behind the raptors...and I'm guessing you are seeing something strange as well."

"There's a bird-eating spider with wings on your head."

Confused, Marcus moved his hand through his hair.

"There's nothing there...can we go to Suzanne's clinic? I think we need to lay down."

"Sure...which was is that, again?"

XXXXXXXX

Some distance away, Matilda had returned to the gas field, and was once again hard at work dragging a carcass to the edge of the toxic valley. The sound of an engine, however, brought her actions to a halt.

Nearby, what looked like a truck, albeit one with a funny tire that seemed to cover three wheels, was busy trudging by, joined by another vehicle just like it. One had a star on its side, the other had some symbol that she couldn't really see because it had been painted over and scratched out, though next to it was a funny looking cross of sorts. The drivers stared at her for a moment, before moving on. Both of them had strange looking things around their faces.

Once she was done looking them over, safe from the fumes due to her height, she returned to dragging back the carcass to her waiting followers, who quickly dug into the adolescent _Edmontosaurus'_ remains. How this one had gotten here was a mystery, as she had seen that all of the ones that lived in the park were still alive and kicking.

As she finished up her meal, Matilda returned to the field to pluck up another carcass - that of a nodosaur. Far lighter than the duck-billed dinosaur, this carcass she could easily hoist into the air. Following her was her satisfied entourage, all ready to return home.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back in Prehistoric Arizona, the team is putting their plan into action._**

Having set up the portal, and put a huge smattering of greenery near its opening, the team waited to see if the herbivores would take the bait. At first, none did, but then one of the younger animals began to approach and start nibbling. Tai offered a branch to it, and after the herbivore had eaten enough of the leaves, threw it into the portal, with the dinosaur soon following. When the herd heard its cries from the other sides, the gradually began moving into the portal, eager to feed on the greenery. Soon they had all entered the portal, as had the plant eating cynodonts.

Smiling, the team readied up the bait for the predators who soon began to approach the portal.

XXXXXX

"...How'd we end up at the portal annex?" questioned Vera.

"...I don't know...should we back away from the portal?"

"As long as we don't get too close to the prosauropods."

A sudden roar behind them caused the duo to turn around in shock. There, staring right at them, was one of the park's _Yutyrannus._

"How'd it get over here?" questioned Marcus.

"I don't know! Just back away slowly and hope it decides we're not worth eating."

The prosauropods stared at the duo, then at where they were staring. Nothing was there.

Oblivious to the fact that the carnivore was a figment of their imagination, the duo backed toward the portal...where, unknown to know, one of the _Dilophosaurus_ was just beginning to make its way into the present.

XXXXXX

 ** _AN: Uh oh, cliffhanger._**

 ** _Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!_**


	134. Double Crested Lizard 6

The female _Dilophosaurus_ watched as the two bipeds backed toward the, running from a danger that she couldn't see. Where was it? Were the bipeds just seeing things?

Part of her wondered how they would taste, but she wasn't really that hungry, and the other strange bipeds had already provided her with food she didn't have to kill. She didn't need to chase down these bipeds, but she wasn't sure whether they would be aggressive or passive to her.

And regardless of the answer to that question, they were getting to close for comfort.

Taking a breath in, she hissed at the bipeds, who instantly turned toward her. For a moment, they were unsure what to do. Then they turned around again, and this time, she could see their faces, and the looks of puzzlement on them.

XXXX

"Is it just me, or did the _Yutyrannus_ just vanish?" asked Vera.

"It vanished," replied Marcus. "Actually, I think it never broke out."

"Well, we have been seeing things...I feel like an idiot right now."

"Me too. Well, let's head back to the infirmary now and get our heads straight."

"Agreed."

As the duo left, they watched as more of the crested dinosaurs entered through the portal, followed by several crocodilians, some pterosaurs, and eventually, the away team.

XXXXXX

 _ **A short while later, the duo is able to reach the infirmary. And after telling Suzanne what happened, she thinks she might have a diagnosis.**_

"You said that a pachycephalosaur sneezed on you, correct?"

"Yes," replied the two teens, somewhat exasperated.

"Well, we've been looking at the ferns we moved to their exhibit, and we noticed something."

"And that is?" questioned Vera.

"It appears that they have certain chemicals within them that are similar to those found in belladonna berries, but at far lower concentrations."

"What's Blake got to do with this?" asked Marcus.

"Belladonna is another name for nightshade," remarked one of the newer recruits, who had just arrived in the infirmary. "In small doses, it causes hallucinations. My guess is, you got some of the chemicals up your noses when the bonehead sneezed at you, and it messed with your brains."

"...oh...thanks," replied Marcus, somewhat deflated. Vera just sighed and rubbed her head. "oh, and who are you?"

"Pamela. I'm one of the new botany specialists - you aren't the only ones caring for the plants."

"Then where were you when we were moving some of the foliage into the residents' exhibits."

Instantly, Pamela's face lost some of its color. "...Cleaning up the titanosaur crap to make fertilizer...*shudder*...that stuff stinks...so...much...ugh!"

"Oh. Sorry."

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile, at T. rex hill, Matilda has finally come home.**_

Terence yawned as the sun moved through the sky. It had only just begun its descent, and would need a few hours reach the horizon. Yet the heat ensured that Terence would be spending most of that time in the shade, avoiding the heat.

A sudden burst of infrasound alert his attention to the approaching form of his sister, who was carrying a nodosaur carcass in her mouth. Briefly, Terence looked at it in hunger, before turning away - he knew Matilda would not give up the carcass.

Said carcass promptly fell to the ground in front of him.

Perplexed, Terence looked at the carcass for a moment, then turned toward Matilda. The female tyrannosaur stared at her brother for a moment, before getting annoyed. She then put one of her feet on a nearby low and pretended to take a bite out of it, before swallowing air.

Terence stared at his sister for one more moment, before finally deciding to dig into the carcass. If Matilda had a full set of facial muscles, she would have smiled. True, she had issues with Terence that needed to be resolved, but they were still siblings, and that meant they still had to look out for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A few hours later, and all of the new comers are settling in nicely.**_

The rescue team watched as the _Dilophosaurus_ moved into their new exhibit. The male they had already rescued stared at the new arrivals cautiously, but eventually, his expression softened, and he joined the group.

Some distance away, the prosauropods and early thyreophorans were busy exploring their new home, while the various crocodilians, reptiles, and mammals had been settled into their own pens, with the pterosaurs being moved to an aviary.

 ** _The prosauropods are all settled in, Matilda has returned home, and the male Dilophosaurus is now no longer the last of his kind._**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Next time, Nigel and the whole rescue team goes back to rescue one of the most famous of all early dinosaurs_**

 ** _(Shot of the team chasing after a green and red dinosaur)_**

 ** _But faces some interesting surprises_**

 ** _(A bipedal red colored reptile goes up against a strange quadrupedal creature)_**

 ** _While the park deals wit its own issues_**

 ** _(Shot of the Elasmotherium staring down a Yutyrannus)_**

 ** _For now, though, all is well as Prehistoric Park...or is it?_**

 ** _XXXXXX_**

The darkness of night had arrived, and with it, a sense of calmness. The male _Dilophosaurus_ watched as the rest of his companions began to bed down. At first, he had worried he would need to fight the other males, in order to secure his dominance, but they had been cowed by his size and back down. Perhaps they would challenge him later, but not today. Content, he prepared to bed down for the night.

Then he heard something moving nearby. Instantly, he was and about, trying to find the intruder.

He found them at the edge of his new domain, behind the sticks and logs the humans had arranged to keep him from escaping.

What he saw surprised him.

First off, there were two intruders, a human and another creature.

Second, the human was riding the other creature. Not very surprising, all things considered.

The third thing the male noticed was a surprise, though.

And that was what the human was riding.

Said creature was _another male Dilophosaurus!_

Said male was carrying a carcass in his mouth. It seemed to be one of those creatures that had funny horns on their heads.

For a moment, the two carnivores stared at each other. Then the one with the rider left, presumably to eat its kill in peace.

The resident male waited ten minutes to see if the intruder would return. Then, finally, he rejoined his companions, bedded down for the night, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Yeah, I love cliffhangers.**

 **So, read and review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	135. Chapter 21: New Blood 1: Arrival

**_There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?_**

What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, Nigel goes back to Triassic Arizona, to rescue one of the earliest dinosaurs to have ever lived, along with a ferocious land living crocodile._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _After twenty successful missions, Prehistoric Park is filled with many weird and wonderful residents. From the predatory bird Bathornis, to the obscure Yutyrannus, and the cat sized Pulmonoscorpius, many obscure animals inhabit the park._**

 ** _After his last mission to rescue Dilophosaurus, though, Nigel has decided that he wants another famous dinosaur in the park - and he knows which exactly which one to bring back._**

Once again, Nigel is in his den. This time, he's looking at both a dinosaur skeleton, and a green, serpentine recreation of said dinosaur.

"The Triassic is when dinosaurs first appeared on the Earth, and while they wouldn't come to dominate until the Jurassic, there were still many fantastic species that lived during this time, and that made choosing what to rescue hard, because there are a lot of well know species from this time. There's _Eoraptor, Herrasaurus, Mussaurus,_ and _Staurikosaurus_ from South America, and there's also _Plateosaurus_ from Europe. Ultimately, though, I'm going with possibly the most famous dinosaur from this time: _Coelophysis."_

Nigel quickly pulled up more pictures of the dinosaur, consisting of skeletons, a museum display and...a picture of the animal from _Walking With Dinosaurs?!_

"Now, you might not know this, but work on the time portal was started in the nineties. Walking With Dinosaurs, and its sequels, were our first attempts to use it. Problem was, the portal wasn't very stable, so we had to use machines to back and study them, and all the images we got were fuzzy, so when it was made for television, Tim Haines and the rest of the staff had to substitute the real animals with props and animation, which his why they were so inaccurate. We finally got it working in time for Chased by Dinosaurs and Sea Monsters, but we had to modify the film for that when we got back, because we weren't sure the public would think what they saw was accurate. Shame, really - we could have shown feathered dinosaurs ahead of their time."

"But I'm getting off on a tangent. Anyway, the reason why I was talking about that is because its _Walking With Dinosaurs_ that really got the public interested in _Coelophysis,_ along with an appearance in _Land of the Lost._ Now, we know about _Coelophysis_ from thousands of skeletons, which come from all over the American Southwest, but especially New Mexico and Arizona. In fact, we've found nearly a thousand skeletons belong to it in the Ghost Ranch fossil site. _Coelophysis_ means hollow form, and it was given the name because its bones were honeycombed with holes, making it lighter than other animals of similar size, giving it speed and agility. Otherwise, it isn't a very special dinosaur, but it surprisingly gregarious. All that said, there's another creature I want to rescue on this mission."

Putting the dinosaur pictures aside, Nigel takes out another photo, this time of a red colored, quadrupedal reptilian, and a frightening looking one at that.

"This is _Postosuchus._ It's a type of reptile called a rauisuchian, and it is the dominant predator of North America. Now, when we first got images of it alive during the nineties, all we could see was its coloration - the only one we found was sleeping. At the time, we assumed it was a slow predator that could only move on all fours. Now, though, we know it was bipedal, and could be very fast when it was on the hunt. Now, _Postosuchus_ probably couldn't look me in the eye, but it was still a dangerous and magnificent creature, and I would love to have some at Prehistoric Park."

"Really, though, there's so many creatures we could bring back from this time - the American Southwest is one of the few Triassic fossil sites where we have dozens of described fauna, and I'd like to rescue as many as we possibly can. I even had engineering work on making two extra portal devices just to make sure we can get as many animals as possible from that time."

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **Nigel's plan certainly is ambitious. Though he's been to Triassic Arizona before, his journey will take him back two hundred and twenty million years, to what is now the Petrified Forest National Park. Here, Nigel thinks he'll find the most Triassic wildlife, though that could lead to a couple of surprises.**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **While Nigel finishes up preparations for the mission, though, the rest of the team is busy working on some botanical issues.**_

Sighing, Tristan shoveled up another load of dung into the wheel barrow. Nearby, Vera and Lucas were doing the same, while the rest of the team was busy keeping the _Dilophosaurus_ from trying to eat them.

"So," he began, "why, exactly, do we need dung from these guys?"

"Well, I think the fern seeds Nigel brought back form your last mission will be more likely to germinate if they are fertilized with dung from their native ecosystem," responded Pamela, who was moving in another wheel barrow to fil with dinosaur droppings.

"You do realize that there will probably be differences in it now, seeing how they've been eating a diet of mammal meat."

"True, but meat does not change as much as plants do. Plus I'm assuming that some of the components of this fertilizer will include gut flora."

"Reasonable enough. Also, just to be sure, you said your name was Pamela, right?"

"Yes. It is."

"Okay...Were your parents DC fans?"

"...yes, actually. My mom especially is a fan of the Birds of Prey. And yes, they _did_ name me after Poison Ivy."

"Okay, had to ask...Does anyone ever bring it up?"

"No, not really - Poison Ivy never seems to be that popular in cartoons, and all the boys and girls that I've met who are familiar with her are fans of the Arkham series, so they don't see the reference as something to belittle."

"I see...do you like working here?"

"Indeed - it is fun. Though I have to admit I am jealous of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You get to go into the past and rescue endangered plants and animals. I just get to study them in the present. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I'd just like to get one chance to go and see some prehistoric wildlife in their natural habitat."

"Well," intoned Vera, as another shovel load of crap entered the wheel barrow, "maybe you could ask Nigel about it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"...Maybe I will. And thank you for the suggestion."

"You're welcome. Also, Tristan, when do you think we will go back to the past?"

"Attention away team, we are ready to leave. Please report to the portal annex now."

"Looks like now. You ready to go rescue _Coelophysis?"_

"Of course I am. All hands on deck."

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **Nigel's sending back the largest team he's ever assembled for this mission. Let's hope no one gets lost.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

As the team arrived in the past, the first thing they noticed was the bleak landscape around them. While there was a forest some distance away, most of the land was covered in red soil, and very, very dry. A heat similar to that of modern Arizona beat down on them, and the only shade available were the scattered remains of a few withered trees. Aside from a few plants desperately trying to eke out a living amid the brutal heat, beetles that scuttled across the ground, and the distant shapes of pterosaurs in the skies above, the landscape was utterly lifeless.

"Wow, this is bleak," noted Lucas. "Did we arrive during the dry season?"

"We did," was Nigel's response. "I did a little scouting for this mission, and I noticed that there's a river a little ways away. It's the only thing keeping that forest alive, so I think we should head that way, see if we can find any wildlife. We came during the dry season because that's when animals congregate together around water holes, so we might find some rare animals we might otherwise miss if we can during better times."

"I see," was Tristan's response. "Shall we get moving?"

"Almost. I have one thing we need to attend to."

"And that is?"

"I had engineering work on two additional portal device pairs for this mission, and I also brought the portal aquatic portal device. I wanted to try and rescue as many species as possible for this mission, and I want to give the devices out now so that we can maximize the amount of animals rescued."

"Okay. So who gets the portals?"

"Well, I'm keeping the main one, you can get the second one-"

"Wait, what?!"

"-Elise and Sean can get the aquatic ones, and Vera and Lucas can use the third pair. Does that work?"

The team stared at each other for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine with us," they all said, provoking some surprised stares at their shared speaking.

"Right then, now lets get going!"

XXXXXXX

"So, all of you guys are fine with me getting a portal device?" asked an unsure Tristan, as the team trudged toward the forest in the distance. Already, ferns were starting to become more common.

"You're eldest, and you were the first of us at the park. You get priority for new equipment," was Aiden's response.

"I understand, I just thought that you'd be a little jealous."

"Well, maybe we are, but we're not letting that get in the way of the mission. Now stop asking about it before we change our minds," was Tai's reply.

"Okay, shutting up no-OW!"

Instantly, the team was on their friend, who had suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed.

"You okay?!" asked Michelle, already looking over her friend for injuries.

"Yeah, I slipped on a...rock."

"Why did you just-mmph!"

Michelle was unable to finish her question, in part because the target of said question shoved a hand her mouth, before hold a finger over his. Then, he pointed in front of the group.

There, watching the group from atop a rock, was a green and red dinosaur, with some black spots on adorning its lightly feathered body. It had a long, serpentine neck and head, but was otherwise rather plain looking for a dinosaur. It stared on at the group for a moment, then darted away.

"...Well, I think we found our first dinosaur," spoke Tristan.

A tapping on the side of his head alerted him to the fact he hadn't let go of Michelle. Laughing rather sheepishly, he released his grip on her mouth.

slap*

"OWW...I deserved that."

"Yes, you did. Now let's go get that dinosaur."

Before the group could make a decision on that, the sound of bellowing drew their attention back toward the forest. There, something was beginning to move.

"Doesn't that like the dicynodonts we have at the park?" questioned Marcus.

"It does," answered Lucas. "That's probably a _Placerias -_ they're the only dicynodont native to the area."

"And I assume there is a large herd there?" inquired Elise.

"Probably. And, rationally speaking, we might need a few people to herd them into the portal," noted Tai.

"So now we need to decide who goes after the...I'm assuming that's a _Coelophysis..."_

"It is," remarked Nigel.

"Okay, then some of us need to go after it while the rest go after the synapsids."

"I'll get the dinosaur," offered Tristan. "Who wants to go with me?"

Michelle, Marcus, Alice, Lucas, and Vera all raised there hands.

"Okay," began Nigel, "while you go after the dinosaur, we'll get the dicynodont. Everyone good with that?"

"YES!"

With that, the teams split.

XXXXXXXX

"So, why again did that _Coelophysis_ look so much like the ones in Walking With Dinosaurs?" Inquired Lucas. "I mean, I know Nigel said that they based those dinosaurs off of images they got using robots in the nineties to probe the time portals, but I thought that they would be a little...different, I guess."

"Maybe they just got really lucky?" Offered Tristan.

"Yeah, maybe...You think we'll actually meet the exact animals they based the show on?"

"Doubtable. The odds of that happening are way less than one in a million-"

A loud howl filled the air. Its source came from a hill directly in front of the group. The team quickly crested it, tryijg to determine what made the noise.

What they saw shocked them.

There, on a nearby rock, was their target. Joining it were a group of smaller, short mouthed, yellow dinosaurs. All of which were hissing at the retreating form of a large reptile.

A large, bipedal, red backed reptile, with a noticeable wound on its left hind leg.

"...but I could be wrong," finished Tristan.

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: YES, YES, YES! IT IS FINALLY HAPPENING!**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	136. New Blood 2: Restless Natives

The six teens watched on as the large predatory reptile ambled away, while under continuous harassment from the dinosaurs.

"So, we found the female _Postosuchus,"_ noted Vera. "How do we rescue her? With bait? I mean, she's probably hungry."

"Yeah, but we also have to get rid of the dinosaurs so that they won't try to eat her," reminded Marcus

"Well, there's six of us, and we're a lot bigger than they are, so we shouldn't have much trouble scaring them off. Also, what are those small yellow dinosaurs?"

"Guys," began Tristan.

"What are the little yellow dinosaurs?" Asked Alice. "I'm rather curious."

 _"Daemonosaurs,"_ answered Lucas.

"Um, guys-"

"Ooh, scary name. Doesn't mean we can't catch them," responded Michelle.

"HEY!"

Instantly, the teens quieted, and turned to their appointed leader, who pointed in front of them, an annoyed and worried look on his face.

There, about a hundred meters away, the female _Postosuchus_ had collapsed. Immediately, the small dinosaurs began to advance on her, until she howled again, forcing them to retreat. A moment later, the rauisuchian stood back up and continued to march away, though she was clearly moving more slowly than she had before. Fear swiftly fading, the dinosaurs continued to pursue her, waiting for their chance to come.

"I don't know about the rest of the animals, but that female needs some medical attention soon, or she won't make it back to the park," said the eldest Saurus sibling.

"No arguement there," noted Vera. "Quick, after her!"

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Ted is having an interesting issue with the sea scorpions.**_

At one of the park's salt water pools, Ted was hastily moving several species of eurypterids from their main exhibit into the pool. In a nearby one, several trilobites were also being loaded away.

Suddenly, one of the trilobites began to convulse violently. A moment later, it's armored skin shattered, and the now soft skinned creature hastily took shelter in the sand of its exhibit. A moment later, one of the sea scorpions did the same thing, though his creature instead took shelter by crawling under a large rock. Soon, many of the hard shelled creatures were starting to convulse. Those that weren't scattered as divers entered the pens and began removing the shattered shells.

"Now, since trilobites and eurypterids are arthropods," began Ted, "they need to shed their skin in order to grow bigger. The problem is, they're vulnerable when they do that, and I'm pretty sure some species are cannibalistic, so we've had to move them to these smaller exhibits to molt, otherwise we might find ourselves short a few arthropods.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Arizona, Nigel's team has finally reached the source of the sounds they heard earlier.**_

Cresting over a hill at the edge of the forest, the team finds a wonderful sight. A small stream flowed through the parched earth, and at its banks were a herd of tusled creatures, which, much to their surprise, were covered in noticeable furry coats.

"...Those are _Placerias,_ right?"

"Yes, Elise, they are."

"Shouldn't they be scaly?"

"Actually, there's a lot of evidence that they had fur, even if we don't have skin impressions that confirm it. Also, didn't the dicynodonts we rescued with the _Arizonasaurus_ also have fur?"

"They did. Sorry about that, Sean. It's just that-"

"Seeing something on tv as a kid and seeing the real thing can be really surprising, I know. Now let's just focus on rescuing them."

"YES SIR!" shout-whispered (?) the group...well, except for Nigel, who simply smiled in amusement.

Cautiously, the group began advancing toward the drinking herbivores, always watching for predators.

Unfortunately, they failed to notice a large, green colored carnivore watching them from behind a fallen log.

XXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel's team tries to rescue the Placerias, Tristan's team has been following the female Postosuchus, hoping that she will decide to rest soon. All the while, the group of hungry carnivores following her has only increased.**_

The scavengers' numbers had only grown. Where one their had only been a pack of _Daemonosaurus_ and the _Coelophysis,_ now there were several more _Coelophysis,_ several blue colored reptiles, and a pack of yellows-orange and brown theropods, all patiently waiting for the giant carnivore to keel over. To say that things were starting to look a tad bleak was an understatement.

"Still think we can scare them all off?" Questioned Alice. Tristan could only roll his eyes at this. "We have air horns, tranquilizers, flares, and cattle-prods. Numbers is not going to stop us from saving this reptile." Alice quieted after that, but Tristan had the feeling she wasn't completely willing to let this go so easily. Part of him also agreed with her - they needed to get rid of the scavengers before said scavengers got tired of waiting for the wounded carnivore to die. Considering how sickly she looked, that would probably happen soon.

Fortunately, though, the female finally came to a stop. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the female took shelter inside a hollow log, in the process shielding herself from all attacks except from the front. Annoyed at being denied an easy kill, the various carnivores began to disperse, though none strayed from the female's location - they would not give up on such a large meal so easily. While most of the predators focused on the large carnivore, the orange ones, after a moment of sniffing the air, turned their attention toward the teens. Joining them were a group of yellow and grey creatures, similar in appearance to the _Coelophysis._

"Before you guys ask," remarked Tristan, "the orange ones look like _Chindesaurus,_ while the yellow-grey ones are probably _Camposaurus."_

Finishing his statement, the team's leader got to work setting up the portal, then took out a piece of meat and, much to the groups surprise, a mist sprayer not unlike the ones a person could by at an amusement park. While the rest of the team examined their packs to see if they also had misters, Tristan turned his on and began blowing the scent of the meat toward the predators. Soon, hunger took hold, and they charged, just as Tristan activated the portal, sending them tumbling into the present. As soon as the last creature was through, he deactivated the portal and pulled up his sticks.

"Are our odds still looking bleak right now, Alice?"

The girl in question merely snorted in response.

"Okay, the odds are once again in our favor, but don't get cocky. Also, we should probably get closer to the rest of the predators now - not sure if they will come running to us if we are this far away."

"No argument there," remarked Lucas, and the group began to advance on the predators...who were now only about fifty yards away from them, and that distance was rapidly shrinking.

Alice's eyes widened as she saw the approaching horde of hunters. "Scheiße!" she shouted, before quickly turning left and beating a retreat, the rest of the team right behind her. Just as the dinosaurs were about to catch up to them, they made a hard right, causing several of the predators to trip and tumble into the sand while the rest hastily turned and continued to pursue them.

This continued for some time, with the _Postosuchus_ and _Coelophysis_ (which, unknown to the humans, was also female) watching on as a scene not out of place in a Looney Tunes cartoon was played out on the parched landscape. Eventually, though, all goods things must come to an end, and Tristan and Michelle lost their footing and fell onto the dirt. Surprisingly, however, the pursuing carnivores ignored them, except for one _Daemonosaurus_ that was unceremoniously punched in the face, at which point it joined its kin in pursuing the rest of the teens.

Sighing, Michelle righted herself, while Tristan attempted to gain some measure of his surroundings. It appeared that the group had fallen into a dried up gulley, one end of which had a burrow at its end...

And from that burrow, a somewhat doglike face stared at him

XXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	137. New Blood 3: So Much For That Plan

For a moment, Tristan lay frozen as the dog-like creature stared. That faded when the _Coelophysis_ showed up and started screeching at the furry animal. As a squabbling match broke out, Tristan righted himself, attention now focused on the dinosaur.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

The dinosaur backed up at the exclamation, before turning her ire toward the human...only for all to be forgotten as a piece of meat flew her way. Soon, she was tearing into the flesh, briefly squabbling with another of her kind when it tried to steal a bite before he, too, received meat from the human.

As the two continued to feed, Tristan took stock of their appearances. While both had roughly the same color and feather patters, the new arrival had a fleshy wattle on its throat, not unlike a turkey or a rooster.

"Well, I guess we know how to tell the guys from the girls with you dinos."

"What was that?"

Turning around, Tristan found Michelle behind him, busy trying to wipe the dirt off of her clothes. He stared for a moment, before joining her in patting down her clothes...at least, where she let him.

"Nothing, just noticed that there might be a way to what gender the _Coelophysis_ are without, well, looking under their belts...oh, and I think I found some cybodonts. And yes, I think they're the same ones from the show."

"Well, then let me get by their burrow - there's a snake camera in my pack, and I want to see if all of the babies are still alive."

"Be my guest."

Taking the invitation with some humility, Michelle quickly removed the camera out of her bag and sent it down the burrow...which, as it was still inhabited by the cynodonts, had some interesting results. Tristan could only stare on in confusion as Michelle's expression turned to one of surprise, followed by one of mild fear, before suddenly the camera was yanked hard into the burrow, sending its holder tumbling into the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Probably should have expected them to do that. Also, all of the pups are still alive."

"Fantastic news. So, how do we get them out?"

"There's some pet carriers in our packs. Maybe you could bait the father out, then I snatch up the rest, and we put them in one of the carriers?"

The sound of a zipper opening was all she needed to hear. A moment later, and the trap had been set - some meat had been lain out in front of the carrier, with more stashed within. Tristan had taken up shelter behind a stump, while Michelle had flattened herself on the ground above the burrow.

It took a bit of waiting, but eventually, the male cynodont exited his burrow and, attracted by the smell of food, wander toward and then into the carrier. The minute he was inside, Tristan got up and sealed it, while Michelle worked to capture the rest. Though she did end up getting bitten, she'd made sure to put thick gloves on her hands, ensuring that she only felt annoyance from the bites. Soon, the parents and their pups were in the carrier, at first crying out like crazy, but calming down after some time had passed.

With one rescue down, the duo turned their attention to the female Postosuchus. Before they could even get near her, the archosaur hissed at them and stood back up trying to scare them off. As she did so, the pair finally got an idea of how she was doing - her eyes and nostrils had some discharge around them, and her skeleton was noticeable beneath her skin. She clearly hadn't been doing well.

Reluctantly backing down, the pair decided to take a break, though they did offer the female a slab of meat, which she greedily devoured.

Taking out a snack, Michelle turned toward her leader. "Can we tranq her and bring her back to the park for Suzanne to care for?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now - she's sick, yes, but she looks rather weak too. If we put her under now, I'm worried she won't get back up...Also, I'm kinda worried that the two of us won't be able to carry her back. By the way, how do you think Alice and them are doing?"

"IF I'm being entirely honest, there either on top of something tall trying to scare off the dinosaurs that chased them, or they are the ones doing the chasing now - they're too stubborn to die to a bunch of tiny theropod dinosaurs."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The carnivores watched on as the strange bipeds disappeared through the glowing light. Annoyed, they waiting for them to return - the hill may not be easy for them to climb, but it was easy to encircle, and there wasn't much shade up there, anyway. Eventually, the four bipedal creatures would have to come back down.

Then a strange noise filled the air, followed by quartet returning...on a strange creature with weird, rounded legs. Said creature was also bigger than a _Postosuchus._ Instantly, hunted and hunter were reversed, as the tiny dinosaurs began to flee the glowing eyed beast.

XXXXXXXXX

"...Your probably right."

"Eh, I know my friends. Oh, and could you do me a favor and give me some sunscreen - I think I could use a fresh coat."

"Sure."

As Tristan turned, however, he found himself looking a beaked dinosaur in the eye. One, two, three, four seconds they stared at eachother, before the dinosaur backed away. Michelle, who had been wearing sunglasses, lowered them when she saw the dinsaour, which was soon joined by four more of its kind, which promptly began to nip at the nearby vegetation, and hiss at the _Coelophysis_ to keep their distance. The group was further joined by, of all things, what appeared to be a prosauropod, as well as very, very large pterosaur, who respectively began to try and steal the meat from the coelophysoids, to their ire.

"...Where did they all come form?!" exclaimed a confused Michelle.

XXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Bob is dealing with all of the new arrivals.**_

With great care, Bob was busy assisting the staff in lowering some meat into one of the holding pens. The minute the meat hit the ground, the _Camposaurus_ and _Chindesaurus_ started tearing it apart, occasionally snapping at each other as they did so.

Bob sighed as the carnage ensued. "They look like a mob of feral dogs - no coordination, no order of who gets to eat and when, just tearing everything apart. It's brutal. I hope Nigel and them aren't having too much trouble - Alice already came back and got an ATV, though why is still a mystery to me."

XXXXXXX

 ** _Speaking of Nigel, his group has finally retreated the Placerias._**

The team had come to a stop about twenty meters from the tusked herbivores. In the time it had taken to reach them, many other animals had joined them - tiny, beaked reptiles, dinosaur look-alikes, and several creatures that looked vaguely like nodosaurs, but with upturned snouts.

"So, what are the armored creatures?" questioned Tai. "I'm pretty sure the dinosaur look-alike is _Eucoelophysis,_ the beaked things are _Effigia,_ but the armored ones I'm not sure on. The only thing that I can tell is that they are Aetosaurs."

While the rest of the group was still somewhat confused as to what the armored creatures were, Nigel already knew what he was looking at. "That's because there are several different species of Aetosaur right in front of us - the most notable are the _Desmatosuchus,_ the ones with the shoulder spikes, but there are others. If we work fast enough, we might be able to rescue all of them"

Unfortunately, the chances of that happening were about to go out the window.

A growl caused the group to stare up the hillside behind them. There, about one hundred meters away, was large bipedal creature, with a color pattern resembling a crocodile. The creature hissed and bellowed at the group, bearing its sharp teeth, though it never closed in to attack.

Its presence, however, was enough to agitate the herbivores, who began to amble away. The team watched, helpless, as the quarry they had spent so long tracking slipped away. All the while, the biped continued to growl and hiss at them, and when it because apparent they weren't backing down, began to walk toward them.

"Anyone know what this is?" asked Aileen.

Sean responded first. "It's a _Poposaurus._ It's a crocodile relative, but it isn't a rauisuchian like _Postosuchus._ This creature's not trying to attack us, so I don't think it's hunting us. Odds are, its just trying to get us to leave its hunting grounds."

The minute he finished saying that, Elise turned to Nigel. "If it's trying to scare us off, can we just back away slowly after the herbivores? Maybe it will leave us alone?"

"That might work. Any other ideas."

There were none, and slowly, the group moved away, leaving the poposaur to reclaim its territory. Overhead, the once clear sky began to fill with clouds.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back with Michelle and Tristan, things have gotten rather crowded.**_

Now the previously barren area had become filled with life. More pterosaurs had arrived, lizards and lizard-like archosaurs had emerged from the trees, and more of the fuzzy dinosaurs had shown up, as well as another family of cynodonts, though these resembled rodents more than dogs. Michelle and Tristan could only just stare on at the oddity of the situation.

"Well, this spot of real estate seems to have gotten very crowded."

Michelle just huffed at that statement. "Maybe there's a spring nearby? Could you go and check?"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm tired."

"...Fine, but I'm not doing your work for you just because you are lazy."

With a sigh, Tristan got up and searched for a source of water.

He didn't have to look far.

Upon noticing that Tristan had stopped, Michelle lowered her sunglasses. "What do you see."

"I think it would be better if you stood up and saw for yourself."

Obliging, Michelle walked over to where her leader had frozen and found what had surprised him.

There was, indeed, some water nearby the group. Calling it anything other than a large puddle would have been an insult, however, as it was extremely shallow, and almost entirely devoid of life. The only evidence that anything lived in the puddle was a mixed group of amphibians and crocodile-like creatures, which were desperately trying to stay submerged as the sun beat down on them.

"Before you ask, the green amphibians are most likely _Koskinodon,_ while I'm pretty sure the other thigns are phytosaurs. Probably _Redondasaurus_ or _Smilosuchus..._ or both. That's still possible."

While Tristan was still frozen in surprise at the sight of the aquatic creatures, Michelle was more proactive. "I don't think these guys are going to last much longer in this heat. I'll get the portal started if you're willing to lure them onto land."

"On it."

As soon as Michelle took out the portal device, though, one of the fuzzy dinosaurs charged her and tried to steal the sticks. Noticing his friend in danger, Tristan rushed over and managed to pry the dinosaur off, but it continued to harass them, attracted by the shiny appearance of the portal sticks, until finally Tristan baited it away with a carrot. The ensuring fight had scattered the contents of their packs, including a notebook from Tristan's. As the boy began to activate the portal, Michelle decided to examine the book.

"...Prehistoric Park Keeper's Guide? You're making one?"

"Might as well, we could use one."

"True...wow, these illustrations are good."

"I like to draw."

"I see...What are these glass shard...things in the back?"

"Um, well, I get bored and like to doodle? OH, and the portal's about to activate."

Just as it prepared to open, though, Tristan saw the temporal coordinates change, along with the physical ones. Now, instead of heading to the park, they would head to Arizona...roughly eighty million years earlier than they already were. Before Tristan could stop it, the portal opened.

This time, the portal looked somewhat different from before. While mostly normal, Michelle noticed that there seemed to be shards flowing through it. Glass shards, at that. Suspicious, Michelle prepared to ask Tristan something, only to be interrupted as several shapes darted through the portal, consisting of some amphibians, some fat looking reptilian creatures, and what appeared to be big lizards. Additionally, a wisp of hazy black stuff also flowed through the portal.

When it neared Michelle, she took in a breath and started coughing. Instantly, she realized what the black stuff was - wood fumes. Immediately, she sealed the portal.

Relieved that she had stopped one disaster, Michelle turned to question Tristan...just in time to see the female _Postosuchus_ start growling at one of the giant lizards...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	138. New Blood 4: Rough Weather

Micelle could only stare, unsure how to react, as the two reptiles sized each other up, each attempting to intimidate the other. The female rauisuchian had reared up to intimidate her challenger, but the lizard showed no signs of backing down. Tristan had managed to pacify the rest of the new comers using some of the bait meat and plants, but for this one newcomer, removing a potential rival was of greater priority than filling its belly. Tristan was attempting to divert its attention away from the wounded crocodile relative, but so far, he wasn't having much luck.

Well, Michelle was going to have to change that. Sighing, the girl closed her eyes, took in a deep breath...and charged the lizardlike creature. The female _Postosuchus_ could only stare on as Michelle knocked the opposing carnivore over. For a moment, Tristan was too stunned to act, but then, he got to work helping his teammate tie the creature's mouth shut. Once that was finished, calm returned to the clearing.

Somewhat winded, Michelle turned her attention back to her temporary leader. "What the heck is this thing?"

" _Ophiacodon._ The portal opened up to about two hundred ninety million years ago, and these guys ran through. NOt sure why they did that.."

"There was a forest fire. Some wood smoke came through the time portal."

"Okay. Well, these guys ran through, and now they are stuck here. I can also confirm the fat ones are _Diadectes_ , while the amphibians are _Trimerorachis._ As for why the portal screwed up, I blame our fuzzy friends.

"Fair enough...Um, can I ask you something?"

"Can it wait until we get these guys back to the present? I don't think the amphibians will last long in the heat."

"...Fine."

Swiftly, and with some annoyance, Michelle reactivated the portal, making sure that this time, it went to the present. Meanwhile, Tristan coaxed the amphibians, as well as the phytosaurs, into the portal. Soon, they were in the safety of the present...well, most of them, anyway.

As the last pair approached the portal, the lights on the portal sticks suddenly turned red, before promptly turning off, closing the temporal anomaly, and leaving the remaining creatures trapped in the past. The two phytosaurs looked around, confused, while the two teens just stared for a moment...and then they yelled and swore like sailors.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

This ranting continued on for a short while, with the rest of the creatures steadily backing away from the angry humans. Eventually, though, the duo calmed, and decided to approach things rationally. Tristan, for starters, decided to see what exactly had gone wrong. "Let me check the manual for this thing, see if this is a known error for the time portal."

"Nigel made a manual for that?"

"My dad did - he tested this thing to hell and back before the park was made. Safety is a big concern for him."

"I suppose that is reasonable...hey, how come he hasn't come to the park? He doesn't have any business meetings this month, does he?"

"Not officially."

"...And unofficially?"

"How do you think the park is funded?"

"..Your dad, maybe some anonymous donations from charities?"

"Well, that's true, but this is an expensive venture. While my family is wealthy enough to finance this park on our own, even with donations from charity, that'd still be a large amount of many spent on some secret project. Enough for people to get suspicious."

"And wildlife groups can't help with that?"

"They can help, but seriously, we're rescuing a _lot_ of _gigantic_ animals. Plus, wildlife groups still have to work toward saving modern animals."

"...So your dad got some businesses to help fund us?"

"Yeah. The BBC is one of them, and I think he actually managed to get Google, Microsoft, and Sony to pitch in, plus Universal."

"How'd he do that? Did he promise Universal that he would send them so dinosaur behavior stuff for the next Jurassic Park film?"

"...Actually, yes."

"...Oh. What about the other ones?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was some engineering assistance? A lot of the stuff we use at the park has other applications that the public could really benefit from."

"Good point. Now-"

"Before you say anything, I have some good news."

"Yes?" Michelle asked, annoyed once again to be cut off.

"Well, I've figured out the portal problem. The sticks are overheating - the heater must have gone offline when our fuzzy friends bit it."

"Great. So how do we get these creatures to safety?"

"We find the others. Nigel gave everyone who had a time portal a device to track the others. Right now, I'm seeing three portals, two close together, and one farther away, but its moving around really fast. Probably Alice and them, chasing after the carnivores."

"They're still being chased?"

"No, they're chasing the dinosaurs - the portal's moving too fast to be a human or a dinosaur. Maybe they got a pair of motorcycles and decided to try an rodeo the little dinosaurs."

"Maybe. Poor dinos. Well, let's head off toward them...oh, and one question, please."

"Yes?"

"Just how do you track the portal devices?"

"They emit a noise at radio frequency 87.6 FM, with the noise getting louder when the portal is open."

A low booming noise drew the duo out of their conversation. The once clear skies were now filled with clouds, some of which looked rather nasty. Dusk had arrived, and the darkening sky made the clouds look even more menacing. Expressions darkening to match the sky, the duo decided to get moving. They prepared to bait the animals to follow them but that proved to be unnecessary - it appeared the creatures had come to associate the group and followed them of their own will, with even the tree dwellers moving down to join them... or at least hide in their bags.

XXXXXXXX

High above the duo, a male _Peteinosaurus_ watched them, eagerly waiting for the time they would stop and provide more food for him to eat. Hopefully, the giant pterosaurs that were also following them would not bully him off of the meal.

Some distance away, he could see a strange creature with glowing eyes chasing a group of small dinosaurs and crocodile relatives. Whenever it caught up to the little hunters, it used some kind of weird, hole filled pouch to grab them and devour them, before repeating the process with another creature. It had already caught two dozen creatures this way, which barely seemed to put a dent in its hunger. A huge cloud of dust followed in the strange creature's wake, making it hard to observe.

The little pterosaur hoped the strange creature did not see him as food.

XXXXXXX

 ** _Deeper in the forest, Nigel's team is still on the trail of the herbivores._**

Cautiously, the team advanced through the woodland, trying to avoid making a sound, as they followed the footsteps of the giant herd they had watched earlier. A few meters ahead, they could see a dicynondont that had gotten separated from its group. The minute they saw it, they tried to surround it in an effort to catch it.

Then a loud howl filled the air, and the dicynodont ran off.

 _ **Unfortunately for them, the Poposaurus is still on their trail.**_

Elise went ballistic as the synapsid ran away. "HE'S DONE THAT FIVE TIMES NOW! WHEN THE HELL WILL WE BE FAR ENOUGH AWAY FROM HIM?! WHEN WILL HE THINK WE'VE LEFT HIS TERRITORY?! WHY WON'T HE JUST LEAVE!"

Again the Poposaurus howled. This time, however, Elise responded.

" **SHUT UP!"**

Surprised, the carnivore scampered away. The minute it did so, exposing its location, Elise's anger just grew - the poposaur had been _right behind them,_ which may have been a danger, but it ha also meant that they could have sent it back to the present. Brimming with anger, Elise walked off, grabbed a stick, and started venting her anger on a nearby tree, scaring the reptiles using it as a shelter.

Sean waited for his sister to calm down, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, things we'll get better."

"You sure?"

"Yes. They may look bad now, but I don't think they can get worse."

A sudden flash of light occurred, followed by a massive booming noise.

"...You were saying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Pamela is busy getting more fertilizer for her plants.**_

Cautiously, Pamela pushed the wheel barrow, always stopping for a few moments to look over her shoulder. Behind her, the male _Elasmotherium_ stared on, waiting for her to leave.

Pam didn't really like the wooly rhino, but his dung was excellent plant food, so every few days, she may a point of shoveling up his leavings and taking them back to the greenhouse. They were much better than the horse dung the park normally used, and leagues better than her own, though she'd only bothered to use those because someone had forgotten to tell her the restroom closest to the nursery had been broken, but still...ugh. If it weren't for the fact the rest of the botany team had been forced to use their own liquid waste to water the plants for the same reason, they'd have made her the butt of many jokes.

The minute she exited the exhibit, she reset the lock, leaving the wooly rhino alone once more. Not that he cared - he was too busy grazing to notice.

Then he heard a snarl.

Looking up, he saw the park's female _Yutyrannus_ staring at him. She had been watching him for the last hour, though hunger had not been the reason. In reality, she just wanted him to go away. His presence was threatening to her, so she'd been trying to intimidate him with hisses and growls. These had, unsurprisingly, they failed miserably, though Pam had failed to notice the dinosaur's aggression.

With the rhino now at the fence that separated the two exhibits, though, she didn't need to howl anymore. Taking advantage of her height, the tyrannosaur began to snap at the wooly rhino, occasionally sticking her arms through the fence to try and rake his body. In turn, the rhino tried to hit her with his horn, though she was mostly annoyed by his efforts. Of course, with her blows only managing to graze his fur, the two were stuck in a deadlock.

Eventually, she resorted to grabbing his horn.

That was her only mistake. The minute she did so, the rhino twisted his body, throwing the female dinosaur to the side, and into a tree. Though protected from further assault by the fence, the dinosaur's pride was wounded, and she decided to retreat. The rhino, meanwhile, returned to grazing, content with his victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the past, Michelle and Tristan are still trying to link up with Nigel and his team**_

Michelle watched as the rather large group of followers the pair had trudged through their footsteps, trying to find a place to rest. "How long until we get back to Nigel and your brothers and sisters?"

"A few more minutes. Now pick up the pace, it's probably going to rain soon."

The clouds seemed to choose that very moment to let loose their payload.

"...Aw, nuts."

While annoyed at getting told she was slow, Michelle couldn't help but laugh at her friend's discomfort. "Eh, some things can't be helped. Maybe the portal will work now?"

"Worth a shot."

Taking out the portal device, Tristan set it up to return them to the present. For a moment, it seemed the portal wouldn't start, but then it opened. Once again, there were shards coming out of the temporal anomaly, but this time, the two humans were able to make out images in these shards - what appeared to be a pachycephalosaur fighting a night, a giant worm, a raptor and a tyrannosaur fighting a carnosaur….(wait, what?)….and what appeared to be a large scansoriopterid flying through a forest.

A moment later, though, the sticks' lights went red, and the portal collapsed.

Confused, Michelle turned to address Tristan about the oddity, only to be interrupted by a flash of lightning. This time, though, the lightning was very close to the duo.

And it hit a tree, which ignited from the strike. Moments later, the flames moved to the nearby dry ferns, and soon a huge inferno had formed...

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	139. New Blood 5: Survival and Extinction

_**In Prehistoric Arizona, the rains have finally arrived. Unfortunately, the storms have not only brought water, but also fire. Now, it is a race for the group to escape before the flames consume them.**_

With the flames now on their tails, Michelle and Tristan had broken into a run, trying desperately to keep themselves ahead of the fire. As is, though, they couldn't go too fast - they wait of all the small creatures hidden in their packs was slowing them down, while the injured female _Postosuchus_ was only able to trot, which, while rather fast, was still only just keeping her ahead of the inferno. Meanwhile, the blaze spreading not only forward, but outward, consuming all in its path.

All around them, the forest was is chaos, as its inhabitants were trying to seek shelter from the ferocious flames. Herbivores and carnivores ran side by side, trying to escape the pyre. Pterosaurs took to the wing, taking advantage of the blaze to lift themselves into the air. Unfortunately, the winds that had brought the storms were far stronger above the tree line than below it, sending many of the flying reptiles hurtling back into the dry woodland. A few unfortunate creatures found themselves trapped by the fires, and were roasted alive.

Unwilling to meet that fate, the two humans moved onwards, occasionally stopping to help their followers get ahead of the flames. Oddly, the creatures seemed to be unwilling to leave them, instead waiting when the duo stopped to help another creature. Michelle, at least, seemed to notice this. "Why aren't they leaving us when we stop?"

"No idea. Maybe they associate us with good things since we fed them and stopped that fight earlier?"

"Maybe. NOW GET BACK TO RUNNING!"

XXXXXXX

About five hundred meters away as the crow flies, Nigel and his team were also evading the flames. Behind them, the dicynodonts, aetosaurs, and their kin were busy running away from certain death, trying hard to keep up with the team.

As they passed over another log, though, they found themselves face to face with the _Poposaurus_ that had been chasing them earlier. Confused and scared the creature attempted to intimidate them, but when that failed, it tried to run off, only to fall over when it tried to climb over a large tree. The team needed only one shared look to decide on their next course of action.

The team pushed on the log until it budged, at which point it began to roll away until it fell into a dry stream bed, now a quarter full of water. Free to continue on, the team to advance.

It took a while, but they eventually reached the edge of the forest...unfortunately, that wasn't a source of safety.

The stream that flowed through the forest emptied out into a most dry lake at its end, separated by a steep, if rather shallow, drop. Unfortunately, all of the raining had caused the lake to fill up, and had also caused the current in it to become very rapid. Anything that entered it would surely drown. But anything that stayed would be roasted in the flames. The creatures in the forest were caught between the flames and the waters, and neither option looked good.

Elise, however, hadn't given up just yet. "Guys, you think we can set up the portal to rescue the creatures as they run toward the lake?"

While everyone thought that was possible, Tai had a reasonable complaint to that idea. "The river splits just before it empties into the lake, and we can't set up the portal to cover both parts."

"But we have two portal, down we?"

"Thank you, Nigel. NOW LET'S SAVE THESE ANIMALS!"

XXXXXXX

Unknown to either of the two groups in the forest, Alice and her team had just finished up rescuing the last of their former pursuers...just as more animals had shown up, displaced by the fire.

Vera could not believe how many creatures were headed their way. "Does nature just seem to enjoy sending creature at us?"

"Perhaps," noted Lucas. "I'll get the portal set up."

Marcus, however, was not happy with that decision. "Aren't we forgetting something, or rather some things, that are rather important?"

"Nigel and his portal are already, and so is Elise's - the portal trackers we were given can tell if the portal is open. As for Tristan and Michelle, they're already headed for Elise and Nigel's portals. Now help me set up these sticks before we get turned into Triassic Barbeque!"

Obliging, Marcus hastily cleared away some ground for the portal, which Lucas was quick to activate. Soon, the glaring hole in the space time continuum was active, and the team back on their ride.

"NOW GO, ONWARDS! KOSTENLOS!"

"You don't need to tell us twice, Alice!"

Sure enough, it only took the group a moment to drive through the portal, followed by an assortment of other critters. Once they were sure all of the animals that had outrun the flames were inside, the portal closed, leaving the staff to wonder just what had happened.

XXXXXXX

 _ **Back with Nigel's team, the portals have indeed come online. Just in time, too.**_

As the portals activated, the _Poposaurus_ darted through it, into the safety of the present. Following it were the herd of dicyndonts, dinosauriforms, and crocodile-relatives, who hastily crammed themselves into the apertures, trying to evade death as fast as possible. The group had to fish several animals out of the water, including some actual fish, in part because some had the bad luck to end up getting thrown into the waves by their careless contemporaries.

As the massive flood of creatures seemed to fade, Nigel and his team prepared to leave. Sean, however, finally noticed something important.

"Guys, Tristan's headed our way."

"You mean he hasn't gone back using his portal?"

"Yes, that's what I mean, Aiden. I'm not sure why, but we can't leave just yet - he's almost here."

"Well, he better hurry - the fire is getting too close for comfort."

XXXXXXXX

Michelle and Tristan pushed the rock out of the way and smiled. Before them stood salvation - Nigel and Elise's portal to the present. After so much running, they had reached the light at the end of the tunnel.

A lightning bolt fifty meters away brought them out of their musings. Reaching the portal returned to being a priority, along with ensuring their followers made it to the present. As such, the first thing they did was motion for the dinosaurs to follow them, not that the creatures needed (or understood) the gestures. Now, with salvation in sight, they were not going to lose it.

As the group charged through, Tristan and Michelle were surprised to see the female _Postosuchus_ overtake them - it appeared she had either regained enough strength to run, or was simply ignoring her limp in order to reach safety. Either way, she was the first creature among their followers to cross into the portal, followed by all the pterosaurs and phytosaurs that had followed them. Shrugging, Tristan and Michelle hastily joined the group, careful to dodge the stampeding critters.

Halfway through, though, disaster struck - a bolt of lightning landed twenty meters from Tristan, causing him to tumble over. As he stood up, he found himself staring at a peculiar sight - a large, glowing, spherical light. A _Coelophysis_ charged through it and did not come out the other end, and as Tristan watched on, he had to grab his park keys, which were somehow pulled toward the light.

"Hey, HURRY UP!"

Broken out of his trance by Michelle's voice, Tristan continued to run, turning back to watch the rest of their followers retreat. Among them he saw the _Coelophysis_ female dart over a rock while below her, a young _Camposaurus_ intersected her path, just barely avoiding being trampled. Overhead, an _Icarosaurus_ glided toward the portal. Behind both of them, a quadrupedal rauisuchian, which Tristan was sure was a _Vivaron,_ splashed through the water. This one was the last creature to be following the duo, as everything else had already past him, including members of his own kind.

And as he followed Tristan into the portal, the glowing blue doorway through time closed, sealing off the forest from the present.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Just so you know, I went back and edited the last chapter. There's something new about how the portal tracker works.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	140. New Blood 6: The Shape of Things to Come

_**After getting back from the fire, the team is all too willing to take a break. Some time is allocated to wash off the soot, while the keepers are busy examining the new arrivals for signs of sickness.**_

As the team wipe off the last of the soot from their faces, Suzanne is already busy taking care of the female _Postosuchus,_ who is now peacefully sleeping.

"She's rather sick, but I'm confident that she'll make a full recovery. We got her early enough that, while the infection is still severe, it's reversible."

It looks like this female will be getting a second chance at life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With most of the new residents being settled in, Nigel and his team want to make one last journey back to the forest, albeit a little later than when they left.

"IF we go now, we might find some more dinosaurs."

Though exhausted, the team goes through the portal. As the portal closes, though, they find themselves with a stowaway - the female _Coelophysis_ that followed Tristan and Michelle. While the duo recaptures the small dinosaur, the rest of the team examines their surroundings.

Despite the flames, the landscape has transformed overnight, revitalized by the rain water. Lush ferns have emerged, as have new saplings, which the younger recruits hastily begin to collect. Nearby, several _Coelophysis_ had gathered to drink, with the park's female among them, while a _Postosuchus_ moved in to challenge them.

All of that, however, was forgotten as something big began to make its way down the edge of the river.

Emerging form the ferns was the gigantic shape of a prosauropod. This one was like the one at the park, but different. Behind the herbivore were more of its kind, along with several prosauropods that looked like the one in the park. Their presence managed to put off the rauisuchian, and some bellowing was all it took to force the theropods to retreat.

Already, the group knew what they were staring at - the larger herbivores were _Plateosaurus,_ though the smaller ones were a species the group could not determine. Nevertheless, these were excellent rescue targets, and ones the group were not about to let go free. Hastily, they erected the portal device, and readied it for the approaching herd. Rather hilariously, it was the rauisuchian who entered the portal, followed by the theropods, and only after the last of the coelophysoids had retreated did the prosauropods march through the portal.

As the last of the plant eaters marched through the portal, though, the group found themselves facing one last surprise: at the tail end of the herd was a green and yellow theropod with a red crest, which resembled a _Dilophosaurus_ , but smaller in appearance. Behind it were other predators, similar to it in appearance, but without the crest, and also noticeably smaller than the predator in front of them.

Sean was the first to react to their presence. "Is that a _Liliensternus?"_

"Yes," replied Elise, "but considering who came before them, I am not surprised. What's really bugging me are those other dinosaurs. They look like _Gojirasaurus."_

"Oh, so you aren't surprised by a temporally and geographically displaced dinosaur, but one that is possibly dubious catches you off guard?"

"...Point taken."

While the group talked, the theropods made their way into the portal, unwilling to let their prey go free.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With the last of the new arrivals in the park, things are settling down once more. The Postosuchus is recovering, the amphibians are in their own ponds, and the various dinosaurs are exploring their new homes.**_

 _ **Next time, the team goes back to rescue one of the first dinosaurs known from North America...**_

 _ **(Shot of the team facing off against what appears to be a carnosaur)**_

 _ **...but faces some trouble from above**_

 _ **(Shot of what appears to be a large pterosaur attacking the team)**_

 _ **While Bob and Pamela attempt to make the new arrivals right at home.**_

 _ **(Shot of Pamela putting a log in front of some Tawa).**_

 _ **At the moment, however, all is well in Prehistoric Park...well, maybe that's not true...**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Tristan and Michelle watched as the female _Coelophysis_ returned to her exhibit, where she began taking a dust bath.

The sight of this brought back memories of what Michelle had been told about the early days of the park. "Did Bob dig the fence posts deep enough for these guys?"

"He did. After what happened with Phil, he's taking no chances."

"I see...well, then, could I ask you a quest-"

A loud beeping noise interrupted Michelle's attempt to question her leader. Confused, the two examined their packs, until Tristan pulled out the source of the noise - the portal detector.

"Why is this thing beeping? The portals are all offline-"

Before he could finish that sentence, a golden light appeared in front of the duo, but just outside of the fence, catching the attention of both them and every dinosaur in the exhibit. A moment later, the orb transformed into what appeared to be a mass of glass shards. Out of the odd mass came a _Coelophysis_ ….specifically, the same one Tristan had seen disappear into the light. It promptly ran until it tripped a fell over. Once it right itself, the dinosaur calmed down.

As the dinosaurs began to interact with the newcomer, Tristan and Michelle continued to observe the light, with Tristan even taking a picture. The sound of something crashing through the ground alerted them to the arrival of several of the park's natives...who were carrying a set of six black pillars.

The duo looked at each other, then at the natives, before making a wordless gesture to the stone carriers and beginning to walk back to their tree houses.

XXXXX

 _Five minutes later, inside the treehouse._

"Okay, spill."

"What do you mean by that, Michelle?"

"What the hell was that?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Then when can you?!"

". _..When we are both no longer virgins_ ," answered Tristan, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

...So why was Michelle turning bright red, even as she stared at him in anger/annoyance?

Then she put her hands on the bottom of her shirt and started to pull up.

"I DON'T MEAN NOW!"

Despite still being angry at her friend, Michelle seemed to be relived at his statement. "Then is there anything you can tell me about what we saw?"

"Is there anyone else in here?"

"No, I checked."

"Well, then all that I can tell you is that they are naturally occurring magnetic time portals and that my dad asked me not to tell anyone about them."

"And how long have you know about them?"

"That he knows? Since I was fifteen."

"And how long in truth?"

"...Ten."

"You've known about this for _ten years?"_

"Yes."

"...One last question: does anyone else know?"

"Well, aside from me, my dad, and apparently the natives, only my mom knows about this. My dad said he'd tell more people, but only if he got some help with studying them. private, public, military, anything. And before you say 'isn't he rich enough to do it himself', part of this is making sure that he has good help."

"...Okay. Well, enjoy the rest of the day."

"I will," sighed Tristan. A moment later, a nearby printer activated and produced an image of the weird portal. Taking it, Tristan then opened up his field guide in progress and secured the photo to the book. Upon noticing that Michelle was trying to peek at the book, he handed it to her. Examining it, Michelle found a drawing of the portal on the opposite page...as well as some very detailed notes...

XXXXXXXX

 **AN:** **Here's the (somewhat incomplete) list of rescues:**

 **(Please note, many, many, many animals ran into the portal to escape the fire. Also, unknown animals represent species I either made up or exist but are not officially described at the moment)**

 **Coelophysis (43 males, 47 females)**

 **Postosuchus( 6 males, 11 females)**

 **Unknown early Ornithischian (Will be henceforth referred to as Pecaridontosaurus cinniculatus, the 'fluffy peccary toothed reptile'): 11 males, 13 females**

 **Unknown Cynodont (name is Chinleotherium arizonensis): four males, seven females, three pups of unknown gender**

 **Unknown North American prosauropod (Chinleosaurus grandis): 15 males, 23 females**

 **Plateosaurus engelhardti: 23 males, 29 females**

 **Vivaron: 7 males, 9 females**

 **Drepanosaurus: 17 males, 19 females**

 **Koskinodon: 16 males, 27 females**

 **Smilosuchus: 11 males, 19 females**

 **Redondasaurus: 8 males, 10 females**

 **Placerias: 50 males, 61 females**

 **Desmatosuchus: 43 males, 74 females**

 **Effigia: 10 males, 13 females**

 **Peteinosaurus: 4 females, 4 males**

 **Liliensternus: 1 female**

 **Poposaurus: 1 female**

 **Giant unknown pterosaur (Utahdactylus giganteus): 5 males, 7 females**

 **MORE TO BE ADDED LATER - CHINLE HAD SO MANY GOOD CREATURES TO RESCUE!**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	141. Chapter 22: Dinosaurs from the East

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back sixty six million years to rest dinosaurs from the Eastern United States, but finds himself facing he most daring rescue yet._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _With twenty one successful missions under its belt, Prehistoric Park has become a true extinct sanctuary. Animals that live from the Carboniferous to the Pleistocene now roam its lands side by side. Yet even with so many residents, Nigel still thinks there is plenty of room for more._**

Once again at his den, Nigel is looking over yet more picture. In particular, his attention is focused on two phots: one of a mounted hadrosaur, and the other of one theropod leaping at another of its kind.

"Now, there aren't as many fossils from the Eastern United States as the West, as most of them were destroyed by glaciers in the last ice age. Some of the ones found there, however, are very well known. Take this hadrosaur. This is _Hadrosaurus,_ and it holds the honor of not only being the state fossil of New Jersey, but also the very first dinosaur to have its skeleton mounted. As for the carnivores, these are _Dryptosaurus,_ one of the first theropods discovered, and one of the earliest species of tyrannosaur discovered. It may not be the best known of its kind, but a painting by Charles R. Knight catapulted it into the limelight. Both of these creatures would make excellent additions to Prehistoric Park."

XXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel makes sure all of the mission preparations are handled, the younger team is busy working on accommodating the park's most recent arrivals.**_

Just outside the _Postosuchus_ pen, Tristan was busy loading up a dead sheep onto a feeding crane. As the meat finally fell into the pen, one of the females walked toward it. After a moment of sniffing, she tore off one of the sheep's legs and began to dig in, eventually being joined by the rest of her kind. After finishing the leg, she stole one last bite from the carcass before leaving the corpse. As she disappeared, Tristan noticed the gash on her leg, which now seemed to have scabbed over.

"Well, she's certainly doing better than when she got here, but she still has a ways to go before she's fully recovered."

 _ **When the female first arrived at the park, she was very sick, and had trouble walking. She may have gotten better, she still needs time to fully heal.**_

"Well, we can make sure she has the time."

Turning in surprise, Tristan found himself staring at a smiling Michelle. "I thought you had to help Bob with the prosauropods."

"I already did - Bob didn't need too long to finish accommodating them."

"Oh. I see."

"Thank you...so, about yesterday-"

"Don't finish that. I already told you all I can...well, at least all my dad said I could."

"Then when can you tell more? And be honest, cause I WILL do whatever it takes to find out the truth."

"When I'm ready, okay?"

"I suppose that's the best answer I'll get. So, whose going with Nigel today?"

"Me, you, Tai, and Violet."

"I see. So, we're going back to the Cretaceous?"

"To the very end of it - Nigel thinks the animals he's looking for will still be around at that time, plus he wants to rescue animals that are in most immediate danger from extinction, and _Dryptosaurus_ is known from the very end of the Mesozoic."

"Well, a little danger makes life interesting."

"It does. Now let's head to the portal - no reason to keep Nigel waiting."

XXXXX

 _ **To rescue his targets, Nigel will have to go back sixty six million years to what is now New Jersey. He'll be at the same time as his first adventure. Hopefully, though, things turn out smoother than they did on the first mission!**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

The team arrives to find themselves on hill overlooking the short of the Western Interior Seaway. Ferns spread out all the wat to the beach, while in the distance, a forest and some rocky crags are visible. Above, pterosaurs dominate the skies, while small animals scamper through the undergrowth, trying to avoid the recently arrived giants.

"This world is beautiful, but in just a few day's time, it will all be gone. Now let's hurry and find our dinosaurs," remarked Nigel, "I do not want to repeat how close we came to annihilation in my first mission."

"Fair enough, but can we gather some plant samples first?" questioned Michelle.

"I don't see why not." And indeed, the group began to take seed and leaf samples, as well as spores, to bring back for breeding at the park. Occasionally, they got lucky and pulled out a lizard or mammal that had chosen a poor hiding spot. These too were sent back to the park.

Once the immediate arrival site was clear of plants, the team regrouped to plan their next move.

"So, do we stick together or slit up?" asked Michelle, waiting for Nigel's response.

"I think it's okay if we split up - you and Tristan proved you could handled yourselves in the last mission, so all I want to know is which direction you plan to go."

"I think we can comb the beach if you're fine with that," replied Tristan.

"I am. Come on, let's get moving!"

XXXXXXXX

As the group separated, hungry eyes stared watched them from above. The dinosaurs were not the only creatures they had to watch out for - predators also lurked in the sky, waiting to sate their hunger. And right now, one creature had already focused its attention on the two teens that had left the main group.

XXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	142. Dinosaurs from the East 2

"...Can I ask you one more question about the time portal we saw yesterday?"

Tristan sighed. "Fine, but remember I can't tell you much."

"Please, on glorious leader, I know thatby now."

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Well, are these just modern occurrences, or have they happened before?"

"As the one we just saw opened up to the Triassic, _of course they happened before."_

"Hey, no reason to get snippy."

"Sorry, I just felt that the answer to your question should have been obvious."

"..You have a good point."

"I know. Now why did you ask that question?"

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe all of those myths in the past, about giant animals and monster...weren't false."

"You saying that maybe all the myths around the world were actually sightings of creatures that came through time portals?"

"Exactly...why are you smiling?"

Michelle actually jumped back as her friendleaped into the air, arms raised, and started laughing. "YES! YES! SOMEONE ELSE SHARES MY IDEAS!"

"Uh, please calm down."

After a moment, Tristan did that. Though he was still chuckling to himself, he also coughed now and then, winded from his exertions. "Sorry, *pant*, I'm just glad to find out I am not alone in my thoughts. So, you really do think that animals going through the portals could have inspired myths? Like the ones about dragons?"

"Well, yes. Maybe people saw some dinosaurs and thought they were dragons. I wouldn't put them past assuming a _Dracorex_ was a dragon...well, that or a juvenile _Pachycephalosaurus,_ since both look similar to each other."

"That sounds reasonable...Do you think that they really existed, though?"

Michelle stopped trekking across the beach when he said that. "In all honesty, no. I mean, there are dragon-like dinosaurs, but strictly speaking, I don't think dragons showed up. And I'm pretty sure that if they were real, they would be dinosaurs, because they'd need to be warm blooded, active animals. Crocodiles are too sluggish to fly or breath fire. I don't care what that Dr. Tanner guy says."

Tristan was about to answer her, but before he could do so, the duo heard several low, exhausted bellows coming from further down the beach. Following the noises, they discovered a group of mosasaurs, all beached on the shoreline, crying out in pain.

Examining the bodies, Michelle could already tell what they were dealing with. "There's two types of mosasaurs here - the smaller ones are _Halisaurus,_ while I believe the larger ones are _Mosasaurus._ Not sure how they got here, though."

"Well, we can't just leave them here - they'll suffocate on land. I'll get the portal readied up, you just make sure they don't die."

"On it."

XXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Bob and Pamela are helping out with the new arrivals.**_

As the park's _Tawa_ watched on, Pamela carefully lowered the log into the exhibit. Once she had set it on the ground, Bob put a funnel on a hole in it and began to pour a combination of grubs, crickets, beetles and other insects inside.

"Now," began Pamela, "I might be a botanist, but if there is one thing that I know about animals, it is that they tend to be cautious around unfamiliar things. This can make feeding some of our prehistoric residents a bit difficult, since we can use troughs or other modern things, but we can improvise. See, the park has some extra lumber and logs laying around, in case we need to make repairs or, as is the case right now, make special enrichment objects for our residents. I think they might enjoy trying to snatch some insects out of this log."

As soon as the last of the insects was within the log, the two humans left, leaving the dinosaurs to begin examining their new food source.

Bob smiled as some of the tiny reptiles began to dig into their new meal. "Well, one down, onto the next pen."

XXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the past, Michelle and Tristan are already hard at work getting the mosasaurs to the present.**_

With a pair of grunts, the teenage duo began lifting one of the smaller mosasaurs off the ground and carrying it toward the portal. Meanwhile, Ted and his team were slowly pushing one of the larger sea lizards into an aquatic portal. The two groups finished their tasks at roughly the same time. When both animals disappeared into the present, the rescue was complete.

As soon as she released the lizard, Michelle started panting. "So...frigging...heavy."

"Yes it was. Yes it was."

"Are you...used to...this?"

"Just a little. Now come on, we've got dinosaurs to rescue."

As the duo returned to the present, though, they found a peculiar sight - a large set of drag marks and, with them, dried blood. There were some signs of erosion, so these weren't the freshest of tracks, but they were still an oddity on the otherwise pristine beach.

Michelle was the first to begin analyzing the marks. "These aren't very fresh, but they match up with the size of a small mosasaur. Maybe a tyrannosaur got hungry and decided on seafood?"

"Maybe...or maybe not."

"You find something?"

"Yeah, I found tracks. Big three toed ones."

"Doesn't that mean I'm right, then?"

" **Big** three toed tracks."

"..Bigger than our target?"

"Yes. Footprints this big match up with a large tyrannosaurine tyrannosaur, not a dryptosaur."

"Well, then lets follow them, see where they lead."

Indeed, the duo did just that, and eventually found themselves facing a grisly sight.

Before them was the torn up carcass of a mosasaur, maybe a few days after its death. The animal's gut area had been picked clean aside from the scraps on left on its ribs. The scent of fresh meat filled the air, and already flies, small reptiles, and mammals were tearing at the carcass, trying to eat their fill. Overhead, birds were looking to fill their own empty bellies.

Working carefully, the two teens managed to approach the carcass. As they did, Tristan noticed that one rib, unlike the rest, appeared to be black, instead of white. Confused, Tristan held out a hand and grabbed the rub. When he pulled his hand back, however, it was now black in color.

"...Carbon?...Ash?"

XXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is the Flameal15k, signing off!**


	143. Dinosaurs from the East 3

As Michelle began to look through the carcass, searching for teeth from whatever had dragged the mosasaur inland, Tristan just stared at his fingers.

 _'It's burnt, but only partially. A forest fire would torch it completely. So what did this?'_

Turning his attention to the tree line, Tristan noticed a large hole in it directly behind where the carcass was. Within the hole, instead of greenery, there were merely the burnt husks of conifers and monkey puzzles. Yet this dead zone was circular in nature, not some continuous burning. So what had caused it.

The answer lay in the heart of the dead zone. There, hidden among a few felled trunks, was a large, spherical piece of rock. Small depressions littered its surface, but it still appeared to be ball-like in shape. Surrounding it was a crater, one that went ten feet into the ground.

Clearly, this piece of rock had once been a meteorite, one that had made it to the Earth's surface. Perhaps a shard of it had been embedded in the mosasaur's body after it had been dragged here?

"Hey, what are you doing?" questioned Michelle.

"Looking at the forest. There's a meteorite in here - wiped out a bit of the tree line."

"Interesting - found a shard of metal in this corpse. It looks like its been under a lot of heat and stress. Perhaps it came from there?"

Finding more confidence in the rational expression, Tristan perked up. "Yeah, probably. Anything else you found in there?"

Michelle just held up some teeth. "I don't recognize what these belong to, though - but they aren't tyrannosaur teeth."

"...What?"

"They don't look like scrapers. If I'm being honest, they look more like carnosaur teeth."

"Maybe some of them survived late into the Cretaceous?"

"Possibly."

Tristan didn't exactly feel like that was a likely possibility.

He didn't get to respond any further to Michelle, though, because at that point, he heard a low hiss coming from behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Further inland, Nigel, Tai, and Violet had made their way into a marshland, searching for any sign of either a dryptosaur or a hadrosaur. Unfortunately for them, they weren't having much luck.

"Ugh, how much more trudging do we have to do?" wondered Violet. "I feel like I'm gonna sink into the ground at any moment!"

"Just keep going onward," remarked Tai, "we're almost out of this."

A sudden pained groaning, however, brought the group to a halt. Turning toward the sound, at first, all they saw was what appeared to be a large, worn down boulder. Then the boulder started moving. A quick removal of some plants revealed that the boulder was actually the back of a nodosaur. Nearby, several more creaturs were staring at the one the group found. At first, they couldn't tell why it sounded in pain. Then they realized it was half sunk into the ground.

Acting quickly, the team opened up the portal. First, they baited through the dinosaurs that weren't stuck. Then, once that dealt with, they started trying to excavate the trapped animal. Even with the camera crew helping, though, this still took quite a while, but eventually, the nodosaur was freed and ran into the present.

"Good job, team-"

HONK!

The sudden honking noise interrupted Nigel's compliment, and directed the team's attention toward the edge of the forest. There, to their shock, was a hadrosaur. For a moment, it stared at the group, before retreating up a nearby hill. Once they recovered from their shock, the team quickly began to follow it.

XXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Bob is dealing with the new arrivals.**_

As the last nodosaur entered its holding pen, Bob began piling in some ferns for them to graze on.

"I've got Suzanne heading over to take a look at the one Nigel and the kids just pulled out of the mud. He doesn't look too bad, but we're not taking chances here."

A loud roar filled the air, causing the nodosaurs to go still, and Bob to sigh. "Oi, keep it, both of you!"

In a pair of nearby pens, Terence and Matilda were milling about, eating the food they were offered, scent marking the posts, and occasionally hissing at each other.

"We just found out that there are holes in their fences, probably from the storm that hit a while back. I don't know how we missed those, but its a miracle that we didn't lose any of the other creatures at the park. Any way, those two are going to stay here for the time being. Stan and Sue are getting checked by some of Suzanne's trainees, so they'll be staying at her clinic until the fences are fixed."

 _ **For the moment, it seems neither of the tyrant dinosaurs is happy about this development.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric New Jersey, Tristan and Michelle are finding out that tyrannosaurs aren't the only predator they need to worry about.**_

Tristan and Michelle had backed away from the carcass, which now had a new set of owners. Standing on top of it were a group of large raptors, most closely resembling _Dromaeosaurus_ in appearance. Occasionally, the raptors hissed at the duo, but for the most part, the humans were ignored in favor of the readily available meat.

Though Michelle's eyes were locked on the raptors, her attention had split between them and her partner. "You have any idea what these guys are called?"

"Nope. Raptor fossils from Appalachia have never been formally described. The only evidence they even existed was a bunch of teeth."

"Well, I guess we know what they looked like. So, how do we rescue them?"

"Still working on that."

A growling noise lifted the duo from the conversation and the raptors from their feeding. Turning to face it, both human and dinosaur found themselves staring at a group of large theropods. To some, they resembled the carnosaurs of old, with their long arms and sharp teeth. Oddly, though, each arm only had two fingers on it.

 _ **It seems the duo has found their target.**_

The raptors, unwilling to abandon their meal, tried to intimidate the large predators, but soon found themselves forced to fall back. As the larger carnivores arrived at the carcass, though, they found it almost picked clean, and thus mostly useless to them. Annoyed, they instead began to move inland, and both man and raptor followed. Above,, flying carnivores also tracked the dryptosaurs, waiting for the chance to scavenge a carcass...or make a kill for themselves.

XXXXXX

Further inland, Nigel and his team were still on the trail of the hadrosaur. For the past seven minutes, it had been trudging through the woodlands, occasionally stopping to browse.

Now, though, it seemed uneasy. In particular, it refused to go near one tree, which was proving to be problematic, seeing how the tree lay on the only path thorugh the thicket the dinosaur had arrived in. At first, it tried to go around, but eventually, it moved through the area, though it did so as quickly as it could, and always seemed unnerved until it left the forest.

Confused as to why it was so uneasy, the team examined the tree...and found huge gashes along it.

"So it was unnerved because something marked the tree?" asked Tai.

Violet could only nod at this. "Yeah, seems like it."

"Whatever marked it must have been big, though."

"Why do you think that, Nigel?"

"These gashes are huge - they look more like the kind you'd see from theropod foot claws. I'm not sure how a dinosaur could balance itself to cut a tree with its feet, though, and I don't think _Dryptosaurus_ gets that large."

"...Now I'm feeling unnerved," remarked Violet. Everyone shared her sentiments, and after a moment, they left the area, leaving the gashes behind.

XXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	144. Dinosaurs from the East 4

The teens pressed forwards on the trail of the tyrannosaurs. Occasionally, they were forced to stop in order to hide from the carnivores, but so far, their luck had held out. They'd also had to be wary of the raptors, who were hoping to steal scraps from any kills the tyrant dinosaurs made. Still, so far, things were good.

Suddenly, the great predators came to a halt. Confused, the duo took shelter behind a bush and began to observe the tyrants as they peered downwards, looking at something. A moment later, one shot its head forward. A splash followed, and when the dinosaur raised its head, it held a sawfish in its mouth. Unfortunately for the tyrannosaur, its teeth weren't meant for gripping such a slippery creature, and the fish soon slipped out of its jaws. To add insult to injury, the fish managed to hit the dinosaur in the head with its tail before it fell back into the waves. Enraged, the carnivore howled, but when it was clear its prey had escaped, it huffed in annoyance, before heading further inland, followed by the rest of its kind and, behind them, the raptor pack.

Michelle and Tristan, however, took a moment to stop at where the predator had been. There lied an estuary, and the duo could already see a large number of the sawfish swimming upriver.

"You think these guys are heading up to shallower waters to breed?" asked Michelle.

"That, or they are just able to tolerate fresh and salt water and decided to head upriver to avoid become mosasaur chow."

"True enough. Are our portals approved for water usage?"

"Nigel modified all of the portals to be waterproof before he gave us ours. Even the original one can now work beneath the waves."

"Then lets save these fish."

A moment later, and the deed was done. With the fish saved, the teens continued inland, on the trail of the tyrannosaurs.

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Ted is helping care for the mosasaurs.**_

As one of the smaller mosasaurs swam toward him, Ted help out a fish on a stick. The sea lizard quickly snatched it up in its maw, before swimming away to feed in peace.

Behind the scuba gear Ted was wearing, he smiled at this. "I don't care how dangerous these things are, this is amazing. I'm one of the few people to have ever fed a mosasaur!"

In a bigger pen, more of the aquatic staff was tending to the larger mosasaurs, though they had the intelligence to use Remote Operated Minisubs or cranes to feed them. Occasionally, they also had to force the sea reptiles proceed to snout wrestle with each other in such confined spaces. Meanwhile, some of the smaller staff was already hard at work accommodating the newly arrived sawfish. So far, they were doing very well.

XXXXXXX

Back in Prehistoric New Jersey, Nigel's team is still on the trail of the hadrosaur.

Onwards the team marched. Before them, their quarry had trudged through the mud and the ferns, unwilling to slow down. Already, they were getting tired - the terrain had been very rough, and the amount of bushes they had been forced to move through had taken its toll on them. Still, they were unwilling to abandon the animal just yet.

Finally, the dinosaur came to a stop and called out, as it had many times before. This time, however, it received a response. Emerging from a nearby clump of trees was anther hadrosaur colored similarly to the first. Then a second emerged, and a third, and a fourth. Soon almost two dozen of the hadrosaurs had emerged.

Then another species of hadrosaur emerged. This one was similar to the others, except for one big difference: these hadrosaurs were huge! Some were almost as big as the _Edmontosaurus_ back at the park. Colored yellow orange, these titanic duck bills stared at the newcomer for a moment, before beginning to browse on the nearby trees. As the giants began to spread out, several ornithomimids also emerged and began searching the ground for food.

Nigel was practically giddy with excitement. "Well, this is amazing. The hadrosaur we followed, that's _Hadrosaurus._ These large ones are _Hypsibsema,_ while the ornithomimids are _Coelosaurus._ I thought the _Hypsibsema_ would be extinct by now, but it seems we found a few survivors. All of them will make fantastic residents for the park."

Unknown to Nigel, however, the group is being watched.

XXXXXXXX

 _Two minute earlier..._

Tristan and Michelle had come to a halt when they had seen the tyrannosaurs had stopped behind a large set of foliage. Peaking around the area, they saw a group of ceratopsians feeding on some seeds. These ones were primitive members of their family, as they stood upright and lacked horns or frills. Though the carnivores were upwind of the herbivores, and thus in a perfect position to strike, the duo couldn't tell why they would attack such small game. Then a large, golden colored walked out of the nearby trees, followed by more of its kind. Then the odd positioning made sense.

A flicker of movement caught Michelle's attention. Looking closer, she realized it was Nigel. Cautiously, she waited until the dinosaurs were not looking at them, then started waving her hands. Nigel noticed her, and waved in response. Happy to be noticed, Michelle pointed to a nearby set of trees as a warning. It took Nige a moment, but once he spotted the tyrannosaurs, he nodded, before pointing to his right (Michelle's left). Looking there, she noticed a natural funnel made by the trees, which Nigel was already moving toward to set up the portal. Nodding, Michelle turned to a confused Tristan.

"Nigel's here, he's setting up the portal, get ready to run."

XXXXXXX

Unknown to everyone, though, someone above them did not agree with their plans.

XXXXXX

The great flier watched as the tyrannosaurs readied to charge the hadrosaurs. Watched as they launched their attack. All of the ground walkers charged toward the clearing's sole exit, as did the new arrivals.

Then suddenly, a bright light appeared. Unable to slow down, the herbivorous animals charged into it, but they did not come out on the other side. Confused, the predator stared at the light, then at the tyrannosaurs, who were pursuing the last and slowest of the plant eaters.

If it did not attack now, it would miss its chance. And then it would go hungry, as would its mate.

XXXXXXXXX

The team watched as the last of the herbivores made its way toward the portal, now surrounded by the tyrannosaurs. Already, they were worried - it looked like this creature was not going to be saved.

Then, suddenly, something huge slammed into the hadrosaur, knocking it over. The impact wave also felled the humans, who struggled to get up. As they did so, they saw the tyrannosaurs were now bellowing at something...big...

The new arrival was a peculiar creature - it had a clearly theropod in origin body, with sharp claws and teeth, yet it had the long neck, and horns on its head.

Strangest of all, however, was the fact that it had red colored _wings..._..

XXXXXX

 **AN: YES THIS IS HAPPENING!**

 **READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS FLAMEAL15K, SIGNING OFF!**


	145. Dinosaurs from the East 5

Dumbfounded, the team just stared at the new arrival, unable to form a coherent response at what they saw.

….Well, except for Michelle.

"...Oh...my... god…"

Despite being mostly frozen with shock, Tristan felt his eyes rolling at that statement. _'Seriously? that's all that she can say about this?'_

For the dinosaurs, however, there was no shock at the...at the...at the _dragon's_ appearance. Instead, they merely began to howl, growl, and hiss at the newcomer, which screeched and roared at them in response. Occasionally, some of the tyrannosaurs would try to attack the strange, feathered reptile, only to be repulsed. At one point, when one animal tried to steal the hadrosaur from beneath the giant flier, it shot flames at the attacker, who only barely avoided the scorching cloud. As this happened, the group heard a low pitched bellow coming from beneath the dragon's feet. It was from the hadrosaur.

It was still alive.

Instantly, the group was shaken out of their shock, and a new objective was agreed upon - rescuing the trapped dinosaur.

Tai, however, had one complaint for the plan. "How are we supposed to get them away from that duckbill long enough for us to send it through the time portal?"

A screech from above turned the group's attention skyward, where _eight more fliers_ were descending. Two joined up with the currently landed one, while the remaining six began harassing the rest of the dinosaurs. Occasionally, one of these six creatures got too close to the three guarding the herbivore, resulting in the resident dragon shooting a gout of flames at the offender. All the while, the team was trying to figure out how to rescue the prehistoric creatures.

"..Okay, I'm going to admit it - I have no idea what to do," noted Tristan. "Nigel, you have anything?"

"Sorry, mate, but I'm stuck - bait will only attract a few of them, and with the one already on the carcass is acting, I don't think we'll be able to get it off the hadrosaur."

Micelle practically growled at this. "So you two have no idea how to get them away that poor dinosaur?"

"Well, none that aren't moronically stupid," retorted Tristan.

"...Well, then I am going with stupid."

"Wait what?"

Michelle declined to respond, and instead grabbed a large rock, took aim, and threw.

The stone sailed through the air, before impacting on the head of the...dragon...that guarded the hadrosaur. It bounced off of the reptile's head, hitting one of the tyrannosaurs on the way down.

Instantly, the two predators turned their attention to Michelle.

"Hey, you stupid lizards! Come and get me!"

Tristan was not amused by this. "You do realize one of them can breath fire, right?"

"...Oops..."

Annoyed, and also somewhat resigned, Tristan merely closed his eyes and started asking the powers that be for mercy. Michelle could only smile uneasily, while Nigel and the others were trying, and failing, to find a way past the dinosaurs into the portal, as the dragon prepared to torch them.

Just as it was about to roast them, though, a whistling noise filled the air. A moment later, an explosion occurred to the right of the dragon, behind some of the _Dryptosaurus._ As fighting reptiles turned their attention from the fight toward the explosion, another followed it, and then another.

The team, confused by this, looked up at the sky. There, they found hundreds of meteors streaking through the sky, some flying off in the distance, while others were falling toward them. Most noticeable of all, though, was a huge light headed toward the South. Though no one said it, it was obvious what this light was.

 ** _It seems that Nigel may have messed up the time for the portal._**

As the killer rock sped toward Earth, the dragon moved forward, mesmerized by the sight, and unknowingly freeing the giant hadrosaur beneath it. Seizing its chance, the herbivore stood up and charged into the portal, as did several birds. The dragons and tyrannosaurs, who had briefly resumed their squabbles, stopped for a moment to stare at the herbivore as it disappeared...before charging forward after it. The team was swift to follow. Through the portal charged the tyrannosaurs, the dragons, and the raptors who had been watching the battle, followed by the team. As the last of the humans returned to the present, the meteor impacted, marking the end of the Age of the Dinosaurs. Hundreds of miles away, a small family of tyrannosaurs was being coaxed into another portal to the present, but that story has already been told.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Two minutes earlier_...

Vera sighed in exasperation. "What's taking them so long? The portal's been open for about five minutes. Did they get eaten?"

"I don't think so - they're used to dealing with sticky situations. Maybe they're just stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

"They better hurry up then, Marcus, or I'm going to go through and get them."

"As will I."

"Thank you."

The duo stared on for a while longer, waiting for their teammates to return, arms gripping their tranquilizer guns. These weren't normal animal tranquilizers, for the founders of the park had realized they would new a bit more firepower (or ammunition) to deal with some of the residents. Consequently, these rifles looked more like the ones used in Jurassic World, able to fire multiple tranquilizers without needing to be reloaded. No one had needed to use them just yet, but that could change at any time.

Suddenly, another hadrosaur ran through the portal, followed by a mob of animals, some large, some small, all predators. Instantly, the duo got to work and opened fire, occasionally pulling out a pistol version of the tranquilizers for taking on the smaller animals. It wasn't long before most of the beasts were unconscious in their pens.

As the last of the beasts went down, the duo turned their attention back to the portal, where the team had finally returned. As the aperture closed, the duo waved at their teammates, who returned the gesture...at least until something else caught their attention. Confused, the duo turned toward the holding pens, to find that one predator was still alive, and was now staring at the team. Instantly, Marcus and Vera opened fire on it...and realized they were out of tranquilizers.

The creature turned to stare at them for a moment, then spread its...wings?

Vera went wide eyed at the sight. "Is that a...dragon."

"I think so..."

For a moment, nothing happened, other than Vera putting her hand on her head...then her stomach...then her left shoulder...

 _'She's making the sign of the cross right now?"_ pondered Marcus. _'That can't be a good sign.'_

Then Marcus realized exactly why his friend had made said sign.

The dragon was staring right at them. Then it took a deep breath.

Marcus grabbed Vera and ran out the entrance for the observation platform. A moment later, a gout of flame scorched said platform.

Having seemingly scorched the humans above it, the dragon turned its attention back to the humans on the ground. Hissing at them (unknowingly preventing it from hearing Vera and Marcus leaving to retrieve a fire extinguisher), it readied to attack again...only to be batted to the side as something smashed into it, shattering holding pen fences. Righting itself, the dragon found that it was staring at an almost fully grown female _Tyrannosaurus._ Perplexed to see such a creature, it initially tried to intimidate it off, but the tyrant reptile refused to back down.

With threats having failed, violence was the only option. Roaring, the dragon shot fire at the dinosaur, only for the predator to side-step its attack. Twice more it repeated this attack, and twice more it was dodged. After the third attack, the dragon refrained from using its flames - if it used up too much of its hydrogen reserves, it would not be able to fly, limiting both its offensive and defensive capabilities. It seemed the tyrannosaur was aware of this, for once the flames stopped, she went on the offensive, snapping her jaws at him, trying to catch him. Usually, she tried to snap at his wings, only going for his head and neck when she found an opening.

The fight could last for over an hour, but the dragon knew it would be best if he could take her down quickly, so he tried a knew tactic. As the _rex_ readied to attack him, he ignited some of his hydrogen stores, then released the products as the female charged. She found herself with a face-full of smoke, which left her disoriented, allowing him to get airborne. He swiftly knocked her over, then scorched her flank, though with hot air rather than flames, for those used less hydrogen than flames. The tyrant dinosaur cried out in pain, before whimpering. She was beaten, though she would likely survive her injuries, and continue to challenge him for food. He could not allow that. Landing, he walking over to her an raised his food, preparing to end this.

A sudden impact on his side sent him hurtling to the right, sparing the tyrant dinosaur. Turning to see what had hit him, the dragon found himself staring at another tyrannosaur, this one a male. Perhaps this was her mate?

…..No, he smelled too similar to her for that to be true. He was most likely her brother.

So another tyrant wished to challenge him to defend his sibling?

Fine, he would beat this one all the same.

XXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	146. Dinosaurs from the East 6

**AN: I don't normally do music for this story, but here's something to get you guy's psyched up for the awesome battle:**

 **SOUNDTRACK START: Saurian OST - Intraspecific Combat!**

The team could only watch on as Terence charged at the dragon, batting it aside, just barely managing to save his sister from the flying predator. Overall, they weren't sure why he had done that - perhaps the bond of siblings still existed, even after all the conflict between the two. Whatever the reason, the tyrant dinosaur was now fighting a fantasy made real, and so far, it was a pretty even fight. The dragon seemed to be unwilling to use its flames, though the group couldn't tell why.

"Why's he so reluctant to use his flames now? He wasn't so reluctant earlier."

"...I think I might know, Michelle."

"Then what is it, Tristan?"

"Well, I know this is not the most reliable source, but Dr. Tanner said that dragons use hydrogen to fly, right?"

"Yes, and that they also use it for fire...you think he's running on empty?"

"That, or he's saving some fuel for a getaway. Odds are, he's trying to weaken Terence so that he won't waste his fuel with unnecessary fire attacks. If he succeeds, then that dragon can roast Terence when he's unable to defend himself, but if he fails, then there's a way out of the battle."

"Either way, he wins to some degree, and we lose."

Suddenly, a loud honking noise alerted the group to the arrival of some of a park security team. Emerging from their jeep, they quickly took stock of the situation. While seeing the dragon was certainly a surprise, they quickly got over it and took aim at the giant flier. However, the fighting prevented any of them from getting a good shot, and eventually, the battle spilled over into where they were located, forcing the team to retreat. As they pulled away, a spare rifle they had forgotten to secure fell off the back of the jeep.

Michelle's eyes instantly fell upon the tranquilizer rifle. Cautiously, she scanned the area, before charging toward the weapon, though always careful to put hard cover between herself and the raging behemoths. The team stared on at her for a moment, confused, before noticing the rifle, and began to circle around the annex to support her. All the while, the giants continued to fight. At one point, she had to role under Terence's tail as the tyrannosaur used it to hit his opponent. Eventually, she reached the rifle. Loading a dart, she took aim, waaited for an opening, and pulled the trigger...except nothing came out. Confused, Michelle opened the gun, and found that it had jammed. Annoyed, she quickly removed the dart, before shaking out the rifle. A loud roar alerted her to the fact that the violence was getting closer to her. Sighing, Michelle backed, and unfortunately stepped on the remains of a fence post. The unstable footing tripped her, sending her hurtling to the ground, while the rifle landed a few feet away.

Groaning in pain and annoyance, the girl sat up, trying to regain her bearings...just in time to notice that the dragon was about to step on her. Fear took hold for a moment, and she was unable to move as the beast backed toward her. Just as the foot came, though, she found herself yanked to the side, out of harm's way.

Turning to the left, she found Tristan staring at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. You got the rifle?"

"Yes. And don't rush out like that! If you're going to do something stupid, tell someone!"

"Can we save the debating until after the marauding behemoths are dealt with?"

"...Fine. You want to take the shot?"

"You are holding the gun, _you shoot it!"_

"Okay, okay!"

A hiss refocused the group's attention on the clashing titans. Both now had a few scratches and bruises on each other, but surprisingly, neither appeared to have sustained any serious wounds. What was apparent, however, was that both beasts were growing tired. Even if the group did not intervene, it was unlikely that the fight would last much longer. Soon, one of the creatures would grow too exhausted to fight. Both knew this, and were fighting all the more ferociously to make sure they would not be the one to fall.

The dragon, however, had apparently decided it was time to end things, as it suddenly took to the wing. It used its advantage of flight to circle around Terence, before apparently landing on his back and starting to bite him. Aggravated and hurt, Terence bucked and threw his body around, seemingly to no avail. Eventually, though, the dragon slipped up and leaned too far forward, allowing Terence to grab its neck and hurl it off of him, sending it through some of the fences. Bruised and beaten, but not yet broken, the flying carnivore stood up and roared at Terence, who offered a roar of his own in response.

Suddenly, a dart flew into the giant flier's neck. Confused, it turned to the its right to find Tristan pointing the tranq rifle at it, already primed to fire another shot. For a moment, it readied to attack, but its adrenaline reserves had faded, and the effects of exhaustion and the dart were already taking hold. Utterly spent, the creature collapsed, and soon fell asleep. A moment later, Terence joined his foe in resting, uninterested in fighting any longer.

Taking a deep breath, Tristan lowered the rifle. The fight was finally over. Nearby, the rest of the away team was busy cleaning up the mess, with Michelle already extinguishing one of the fires. Briefly, an under-tranquilized raptor hissed at her, only to get covered in non-toxic extinguisher fluid.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _The next day, things are going better for the park. The portal annex has been repaired, Terence and Matilda's pen has fixed, an all of the new arrivals are settling in well._**

While the hadrosaurs were being introduced to their Western cousins, as were the other herbivores and omnivores, the _Dryptosaurus_ were busy turning a beefalo into lunch. Smiling at the sight, Nigel returned to his jeep and headed over to one of the park's special exhibits.

He soon arrived at a large aviary, built into the side of a mountain. Foliage filled the area, while several workers began to clean up the windows, which had been modified to resist flames. As Nigel came to a halt, the rest of the rescue team, plus Bob and Suzanne, were already staring at the inhabitants. While the two females were hiding away, the male was at the fore front, using his hind limbs to carve claw marks into the trees.

Suzanne couldn't help but stare at the new residents. "I never thought we'd actually see a real dragon. This completely changes everything we've known up until this point in history."

"I just hope he isn't too much of a hassle - we already had to use three of these domes for this one and the other two males we got. The females just seem to go with whichever male they fancy," retorted Bob. "How do we even have pens meant for a dragon?"

"They were included in the park's plans from the beginning, per Tiberius' request," was Nigel's response. "Said it was because he lost a bet with one of his kids."

Sean blushed at the comment. "I didn't think he'd actually do it. It's not like what I did was anything special."

Elise, however, was confused by that statement. "I thought he was just going to let you buy a car if you won that bet."

"He did. This was just a joke part of the bet."

Instantly, Lucas' mind was hooked on this. "Oh, I have to hear about this story."

"Later."

 ** _It seems that Prehistoric Park has just rewritten a chapter in the story of life..and owes Dr. tanner an apology._**

 ** _Next time, the park goes back to just after the Dinosaurs died out to rescue the first ruling mammals_**

 ** _(Shot of the teamcaught between a herd of strange looking herbivores and a bearlike carnivore)_**

 ** _As well as one of our oldest ancestors._**

 ** _(Shot of the Nigel letting a rodent-like creature sit on his shoulder)_**

 ** _Meanwhile,_** ** _Bob handles the needs of a fantasy made real._**

 ** _(Shot of Bob moving some rocks into the dragon's exhibit)_**

 ** _For now, though, everyone is interested in getting to know the park's newest residents...including some individuals the park doesn't know about..._**

 ** _XXXXXX_**

As the day turned to night, his mates prepared to sleep, but the male Prehistoric Dragon could not rest just yet. Not until he was sure his new territory was free of competitors. Aggressively, he patrolled the area, searching for any rivals that dared to challenge his dominion. Finding none, he returned to the river by the edge of his new domain. True, he had lost to the tyrannosaur, but it seemed that beast stayed away from his territory. He had no ill will toward the tyrant dinosaur, even if one had ultimately killed his mother. that one had long since died to his mother's flames, so his only real source of animosity toward the giant carnivore was natural competition for scarce resources. As long as they stayed out of each other's hunting grounds, the dinosaur's presence could be tolerated.

Movement at the edge of his domain alerted him to the presence of another group of humans. These ones were more tanned in appearance than the first ones he had seen, though he was not unfamiliar with them - they paler skinned ones had brought several over to see him. Oddly, though, they did not react with as much fear to his presence as expected. Why was that?

He soon got his answer as he heard a hissing sound. A moment later, a scent filled his nostrils, vaguely similar to his own. Then, after a moment, a new creature appear. This one looked like a snake, yet despite lacking legs, it did have _wings_. Additionally, it was covered in feathers, not unlike him. Soon, another emerged, though this one had less developed feathers, and seemed to be furry in appearance. Vaguely, he noted it looked similar to a moth. Finally, a third creature emerged. This one was similar to the first, but had a much drabber color scheme, consisting of black and white instead of primary and secondary colors.

Instantly on the alert, the male attempted to scare off the invaders, but they seemed to have no interest in him. Instead, they made strange sounds to the humans, who responded with similar sounds. The conversation went on for some time, before the two species departed, leaving the male alone.

He waited until the sun had been under the horizon for half an hour, before he too decided to rest.

XXXXX

 **AN: Well, look, another cliffhanger!**

 **Here's a rescue list. This will be added into the complete rescue list at a later date.**

 **Dryptosaurus: Five males, seven females**

 **Hypsibsema: eleven males, fifteen females**

 **Hadrosaurus: nine males, twelve females**

 **Apatornis: twenty males, twenty nine females**

 **Nodosaurs (Appalachiapelta): four males, seven females**

 **Raptors (Appalachiaraptor): three males, five females**

 **Ceolosaurus: thirteen males, eighteen females**

 **Prehistoric Dragons: three males, six females**

 **Halisaurus: four males, three females**

 **Mosasaurus: two males, three females**

 **Unknown Leptoceraptopsid: six males, six females**

 **Creatures that were not rescued but already lived at the park** :

 ** _Draconis americanus tex_ (1 female)**

 ** _Draconis americanus mex_ (1 male)**

 ** _Draconis americanus incognito_ (1 male)**

 **So, read and review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	147. Chapter 23: Rise of the Mammals

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back sixty million years to a time just after the extinction of the dinosaurs, to rescue the mammals that conquered the Earth._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

XXXXXXXX

 _ **After twenty two successful missions, Prehistoric Park has become a smashing success. From a wooly mammoth, to a pack of Dryptosaurus, and even several species of trilobites, the park is a true extinct sanctuary.**_

 ** _Now, however, Nigel wants to turn his attention to a relatively neglected time in history._**

Yet again at his den, Nigel is staring at a variety of pictures, depicting a giant snake, terror birds, land living crocodiles, and a variety of mammals.

"Now, most people tend to believe that after the dinosaurs died out, birds took over the Earth. _Walking With Beasts_ didn't help with that, especially since it portrayed _Gastornis_ as a carnivore, because we wren't sure people would accept it as a seed and nut eating plant eater. Other finds in the Americas, such as _Titanoboa_ and _Boverisuchus,_ have made people assume that reptiles initially dominated during the Cenozoic. The truth, however, is that as soon as dinosaurs were gone, mammals began to fill in the niches they'd left behind. A variety of orders, families, and other grouping of mammals, most now extinct, evolved after the dinosaurs were gone, and among them were the pantodonts and the mesonychids, who ended up becoming the largest herbivores and the most ferocious predators of their time. These are the animals I'm after."

Pausing from his speech, Nigel put most of the pictures aside, except for those of a large, grey mammal and a creature that resembles a cross between a lion, a wolf, and a bear. "Among the largest of the pantodonts was _Barylambda,_ which grew to be about as large as a pony. When it was alive, it was the largest animal on Earth that didn't swim, and was all but immune to attack. Still, even it had predators, and among them was _Ankalagon._ Named after the mightiest of Tolkein's dragons, it was the largest land predator on Earth at the time. Both of these animals would make excellent additions to Prehistoric Park.

XXXXXX

 _ **While Nigel gets the last of the supplies needed for the mission, Tristan and co are busy helping care for one of the park's newest and strangest residents.**_

Carefully, Tristan lowered the raw flesh into the feeding chute. As soon as it disappeared down said chute, he began preparing to force more meat in. Behind him, Aileen, Alice, Aiden and….Terence (?) would pass more meat into the pile Tristan was loading into the exhibit. Occasionally, Terence would deposit the meat onto one of the girls, much to their ire. At one point, Alice attempted to vent her frustration at him by spraying him in the eye with water, only to quickly discover that the tyrannosaur had a powerful backhand. After crawling back to the rest of her team, she simply settled for glaring at the tyrannosaur. Once the last of the meat had been deposited in the exhibit, the team and their saurian companion backed off, allowing the watching resident to enjoy his feast.

Once they were far enough away, the male prehistoric dragon began to dig into his feast, and he was swiftly joined by the two females he shared his pen with. Occasionally, the male would use hi breath to sear some of the meat, but he mostly ate it raw. From time to time, he would stop feeding and glare at the tyrannosaur, but eventually, hunger would outweigh aggression, nd he would return to feeding.

"Oh mighty team leader, is your plan to eliminate any potential enmity between two super predators working?" heckled a feminine voice. Turning behind themselves, the teen trio and their tyrannosaur companion watched as Pamela pulled up in a large truck, carrying with her a variety of plants, fruits and...empty plots.

"Honestly, I have no idea," replied Tristan. "This is a long shot, especially since we have no idea how smart Terence is, but he's docile and capable of learning, so maybe we can end this rivalry before it begins."

"You sure his peaceful nature isn't due to brain damage?"

"...*Slap*…."

"OW! Owowowowow. Jeeze, what gives?"

"Don't you even say that, Ms. Poison Ivy."

"...Do not call me that."

"Then don't say that Terence has brain damage."

"Fine. Now can you shove the fruits and veggies I brought into the dragon's aviary. Don't ask questions, just do it."

"...Um, okay."

The minute the plants entered the cage, the dragons started tearing into them, to the teen's surprise.

"Before you ask, I thought dragons might eat large amounts of plants so that they'd be able to generate lots of hydrogen and methane to fly. They do seem to have large bellies, don't they?"

"...Yeah, they do...What are the pots for?"

"They're my attempts to see if planted dragon seeds can give rise to legendary warriors. So far there have been no successes, despite my efforts to fertilize them with titanosaur waste, tyrannosaur crap, mammoth dung, caseid poop, yesterdays tacos after nature called me-"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"-and even some dragon feces. I guess that part from the Argonautica really was just a myth."

"Please tell you washed your hands after...well, you know."

"Yes, I did."

"Good, because otherwise, I'd need to put you in a hazmat room," snarked Aiden.

"Eh, laugh it up, shrim-OW MY PANCREAS!"

"Thank you," remarked Tai. Vera nodded as she massaged her left hand.

"Was that really necessary?" coughed out a still in pain Pamela. "I can feel the pain in my pancreas, and you didn't even hit it!"

"..Ok, maybe I was a little harsh with that. But don't call Aiden a shrimp - we like him."

"Then please don't make jokes about hazmat stuff and me."

"Then don't leave us an opening."

"Fair enough. Now are you guys going to stick around or are you going to the past."

"We're going. Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

XXXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue the first mammals to dominate the Earth, Nigel and his team will have to travel back sixty million years ago, to what is now New Mexico. There, with the dinosaurs out of the way, mammals mushroomed to gigantic sizes.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

As the team exited the portal, they found themselves in a lush rainforest, not unlike the ones at the park. Overhead, Birds could be heard chirping, while insects flirted through the air. A small mist covered the area, just barely obscuring the surroundings.

Nigel could only smile in ecstasy at the scenery. "Most of the world is covered in rainforests at this point in time. These won't disappear until the Eocene, when grass really starts to expand. Even then, it will still take millions of years for savannas and prairies to become common. At this point most mammalian herbivores are browsers, and since there aren't many bushes around here, we'll need to get moving if we want to find our targets."

"Actually, I think some animals are coming to us," noted Aiden, who was pointing at a nearby tree. Turning toward it, the group found themselves staring at a group of sheep sized animals, with hides colored a mix of black and white. Some distance away from that group, a pack of jackal sized predators were tearing into the remains of a bird. Briefly, the carnivores stared at their herbivores, before returning to their meal.

"Looks like we ran into a group of _Phenacodus_ and... _Dissacus_ , of I remember right," noted Tristan.

"Indeed. These aren't our targets, but they are still amazing creatures. Unfortunately, they, like many animals here, don't have any future - though both will have many descendants, their lines will die out by the Oligocene, leaving the stage clear for modern groups to evolve.

 ** _That lack of descedants, however, makes them excellent targets to rescue._**

Quickly, the group set up the portal and pulled out some leaves and meat. Aiden, Vera and Nigel began to attract the attention of the _Phenacodus_ , while Tristan and Alive began to bait in the _Dissacus_. As they neared the portal, the phenacodonts noticed thenapproaching carnivores and charged through the portal. Not interested in hunting, the mesonychids simply ambled in behind them.

"Well, two species down-" remarked Alice.

"-and at least two to go," finished Vera.

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: Okay, a few things before this chapter ends.**

 **One, for those who want to know, Pamela does look a lot like Poison Ivy, more specifically her incarnation from The Batman (awesome cartoon, might still be on Netflix).**

 **Two, while her joke is rather rude, realistically, Terence docility is EXTRAORDINARILY unlikely. The park actually did check to see if he had brain damage, because him being so unaggressive toward other animals is pushing some limits, even when you factor in predators not always trying to kill and eat things.**

 **Three, even if I decide to include more mystical elements in this story, dragon's teeth cannot create soldiers - this was established as being impossible in Dragonology.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	148. Rise of the Mammals 2

With their first rescues of the day now back at the park, Nigel and the team are on now on the search for their main targets. All around them, the forest slowly springs to life. The birds were joined by various insects and primitive primates, as well as the occasional frog. All around the underbrush, the group could hear the movement of mammals and lizards plus the occasional large arthropod, all searching the leaf litter for food.

"So," began Alice, "this is a world of jungles."

"It is," replied Tristan.

"...I could enjoy it here."

"Me too," intoned Vera. "Mild, warm, full of edible fruits..."

"And a couple of days of endless rain," finished Aiden, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"...Never mind. Too much rain for me."

Tristan could only smirk at this. "You're no different from the rest of us except Nigel - you're too used to the heat, even if you wine about it. Just a few days in a place with more than a foot of rain a year and you'd be waterlogged."

"Guilty as charged. Now, what other kinds of animals can we expect to encounter here, Tristan?"

"Well, let's see. First off, most of the herbivores will belong to a group called Condylarths. It includes all phenacodonts, but it all includes the more omnivorous arctocyonids and the dinoceratans, like _Uintatherium."_

"Oh, you mean that weirdo. Well, carry on."

"As for carnivores, the main predators at this time are either mesonychids or credonts - early relatives of _Hyaenodon._ Carnivorans won't appear for a few million years-"

"Team, stop."

Heeding Nigel's advice, the group looked forward.

In front of them were a group of small mammals with long, trunk-like snouts. The tiny creatures were using said snouts to forage through the underbrush, occasionally lifting their heads upwards when they found a tasty morsel. Some were more interested, however, in drinking from a nearby lake, or cleaning a log of insects. If they were unlucky in the searches for long enough, they would hop over to another area, though if one animal poached another's feeding area, it would be charged and forced to run with its tail between its legs. Idly, the group noted that they were better runners than hoppers.

"Are those _Leptictidium?"_ questioned Vera.

"No, they are not," replied Nigel. "This is _Leptictis,_ a close cousin. These creatures might be close to their European cousins, but they're runners, not hoppers. This group must be exploiting the early morning to forage before predators start to wake up."

"Okay. Can we rescue them?"

"We are in an alternate but parallel timeline to our own, so we can rescue any animal we want to. Even if we couldn't, though, we could still rescue these beautiful creatures, as their family disappeared without a trace in the Oligocene. Maybe they couldn't deal with the new predators, maybe they couldn't adapt to more open environments, but whatever the cause, they went extinct and left no descendants."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" questioned Tristan.

XXXXXXX

Above the humans, the carnivore watched as they began to set up the portal. It had been staring them for some time, wondering what the new arrivals would do.

It had been stalking the long snouts for some time when the bipeds showed up. The minute it had smelled them, many conflicting instincts had run through its head - they smelled like plesiadapids, and its first instinct toward those was to attack, yet their size made it more inclined to ignore them, lest it get involved in a fight it could not win. Ultimately, it had decided to simply wait and see what they would do. Perhaps they would attack the long snouts, and give it an opening to strike? If that happened, they might prove to be an unexpected boon.

Of course, there were other problems it had to deal with due to waiting. When it had first arrived, it was the only member of its kind to be stalking the long snouts. Now, it had been joined by five more of its kind. While the shear number of long snouts who had been attracted here by a combination of termites, ants, and insects attracted to tree sap, things were still getting crowded.

Despite the seeming simplicity of it, though, the carnivores did not dare to attack the long snouts by the lake - they had managed to secure protection for themselves that not even these climbers could overcome.

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Elise is helping out Ted.**_

Cautiously, Elise moved the sheet across the rough skin, using the edge to remove he various parasites from the giant's body. Nearby, remoras worked overtime to clean off their host.

Above all of the, Ted was busy making sure the _megalodon_ would not bite.

"I don't know why, but this female's gotten infested by parasites. We've been scrubbing her since Nigel left, but still, she needs a lot more cleaning before she's ready to go."

Beside him, a trilobite moved onto the shark's skin and began to nibble at the tiny parasites, eager to fill its belly. Ted could only smile at this sight. "HOnestly, I never actually expected it to be possible to use trilobites to clean off such a big shark, but I can't complain. They're really saving us time."

Suddenly, a frigate bird descended onto the shark and tried to snap up the arthropod cleaner, only to swiftly receive a punch from Ted. Dazed, it flew away, leaving the three lobed invertebrate free to continue its work.

 _ **It seems that some species do not get the park's motto.**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in the past, the team is putting their plan into action.**_

With the portal set up and whirring, the team placed their bait: a group of crickets, which, in turn, were baited toward the portal by carrots and other plants the group had placed on the other side. The smell carried through the portal, and all of the insects marched toward it, along with several hissing roaches that the team had brought as additional bait.

At first, the leptictids were wary of the portal, but upon seeing the insects, hunger tempered the caution, and the tiny mammals began to amble toward the hole in time. Soon, all but the ones that were picking clean the log had passed into the present.

Suddenly, a creaking noise turned the group's attention toward a nearby tree. There, several weasel sized mammals were making their way down the trunk, toward the portal. Though they occasionally hissed at each other, they never fought, nor did they break out into a run. Instead, they merely ambled toward the present.

"...Are those civets?" questioned Aiden.

"Look more like martens to me," replied Alice.

Tristan, however, knew exactly what they were looking at. "Actually, those are _Miacis._ These tiny creatures are different from the animals we've seen so far."

Vera merely creaked an eyebrow at her friend. "How?"

"These guys do have a future. Believe it or not, but their line will give rise to all modern carnivorans."

These individuals, however, would not be on the line to modern carnivores, for they were already on their way into the portal.

"Well, that was easy. Now how do we get the rest of the leptictids through?" wondered Aiden.

"We just have to move the log," was Nigel's response. Nodding, the group readied to lift the log...only to find all of the leptictids already standing on it. One of them promptly made a noise.

Then the log started to move...

XXXXXX

In the present, Bob was buys sorting the last of the new arrivals into their holding pens. He was mentally praising his luck that the miacids had taken so long to enter the portal that he'd had enough time to put the leptictids into their own pen, one that didn't have bars that were far enough apart for the civet-like predators to squeeze into. The mesonycids and phenacodonts were already enjoying the park's room service.

Turning toward the portal, Bob wondered if any additional arrives were coming. He got his answer when a large, serpentine, feathery creature began to amble through the portal on its four short but strong limbs. On its back, a group of leptictids were picking away at some bugs, while one of them rested behind the horns on its head. As the creature passed by Bob, he noticed that there was one spot the mammals were avoiding on its back...and on that spot were small, fin-like wings.

Bob stared on for a moment, then sighed. Didn't the park have enough literal dragons already?

XXXXXXX

 **AN: Yes, I included a marine dragon. This one is about the size of a Halisaurus.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	149. Rise of the Mammals 3

As the portal closed, the took a moment to take stock of their situation and reflect over what they had seen.

"I'm not the only one who just saw a dragon go through the tine portal, right?' asked Tristan. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm not crazy. So, do you guys want to talk about that?"

"No, I'd rather not," replied Alice. "We've got enough to deal with, plus we've already seen dragons, so this isn't really that surprising."

"True. Still, who would have thought six limbed dragons are real. How did that even happen?"

"Some amazing mutation, that is for sure," noted Nigel. "Six limbed vertebrates are rare in nature, especially since normally, the extra limbs are useless and just serve to impair the animal's ability to survive."

"All interesting facts," interjected Vera, "but can we please continue on our mission before the rising sun makes it too hot to continue?"

There were no objections to that remark, even if the group was annoyed by her bluntness. With a huff, the team continued on its mission.

XXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Ted and Elise are helping the strangest new arrival move into his new home.**_

The cage door opened. A moment later, the reptile emerged and ambled across the ground, before swiftly diving into the lake in its new home. Soon, all that was visible was the beast's head.

Sighing, Elise and Ted gave each other the thumbs up. It appeared the new arrival was happy in his new home.

"So, we have another dragon," noted Ted.

"Indeed we do. First one we got with six limbs, though."

"How such an animal can exist is beyond me, but I ain't complaining. This is such an exciting discovery!"

"Let's just hope another one of these discoveries doesn't eat our boss, OR my teammates."

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Some ways away, Bob is dealing with the rest of the new arrivals.**_

"Alright, in you go."

The _Miacis_ hissed at Bob, but complied with his gesturing and slunk away into its new home. Already, the rest of its kind were exploring, either on the ground or in the trees. Some distance away, the park's phenacodonts, mesonychids, and leptictids were already exploring their new home, looking for food or places to hide. The phenacodonts, in particular, had already returned to foraging on the ground. Bob smiled at this, before going to his truck and driving toward the prehistoric dragon exhibits. In the back of his truck were several rocks, as well as several pieces of...platinum?

"Now, according to the leading authorities on dragons - which is really just one man, seeing as we didn't have any evidence that dragons existed until now - dragons breathe fire by igniting flammable gasses using metallic growths in their throats. I think it'd make more sense for them to have organs to ignite the flames with electricity, but this is all we have right now. According to said researcher, dragons caused these growths to expand by ingesting metal in their diet, chief amongst them platinum. So, to make our dragons more at home, we're going to add some extra platinum to their diet. Hopefully, they don't reject it."

XXXXXXX

Arriving at the first pen, Bob begins to shovel some of the platinum filled rocks into the feeding chute. It is only moments before the male dragon is upon them. Cautiously, he stares at Bob, even releasing a puff of flames to intimidate him. Ultimately, though, it begins to chew on one of the stones, and likes it immensely. Soon, its female companions join it in chewing on the rocks.

 _ **It appears that Bob's plan is a success.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Back in Prehistoric New Mexico, Nigel and his team are still searching for their targets. Now, though, they have found another interesting creature.**_

As the group climbed over a log, they found themselves watching a group of doglike mammals dig into the ground. Occasionally, one would pull a root out of the ground and start gnawing on it, with fights happening more rarely when choice morsels were unearthed.

Nigel couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I've read about these creatures before, they're called taeniodonts. These are burrowers, and some of the largest mammals known to do so. These ones are _Psittacotherium."_

Suddenly, the taeniodonts stopped their rooting and stared at the group. It appeared that Nigel had spoken too loudly. For a moment, the group worried they would bolt, but as the humans refused to attack them, the mammals returned to their rooting. Moments later, a group of racoon sized animals that vaguely resembled ring tails joined them, those these creatures seemed to be more interested in small animals than roots.

"I think those are Chriacus," noted Tristan. "They're members of the condylarth group known as arctocyonidae, which literally means bear dogs, even though they aren't true bear dogs. These guys are omnivores. They must be trying to snatch up any animals the taeniodonts unearth."

 _ **Like most animals in this forest, these two unique species will die off when the forests disappear, unable to compete on the open plains with new and better animals. But while their lineages may go extinct, these particular animals may yet have a chance at survival.**_

It took the team only moments to set up the portal, but as they readied to coax in the animals, another species appeared. These new arrivals were each about the size of a dog, and had some very intimidating chompers.

Alice looked up at them and lost a touch of color for a moment, realizing exactly what they were looking at. "Tristan, you said the Chriacus were arctocyonids, right?"

"Yeah, so why is that important...oh."

"Yeah. I think we're looking at the animal the group got its name from. Do you think they might eat some of our other targets? I mean, they are bigger than some of them and _are_ carnivores."

"Well-"

It was at that moment that one of the taeniodonts saw the _Arctocyon_ mob. It froze for a moment, before letting out a shriek and darting through the portal, as it was located at the only other opening out of the clearing. A moment later, its fellow taeniodonts and the _Chriacus_ darted through, with the larger arctocyonids following at a moderate trot.

"...well, there go the bigger fish."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	150. Rise of the Mammals 4

Onwards the team trekked, determined to find their targets. All around them, the forest had fully awakened. Mammals and lizards scurried through the trees, while insects scuttled through the underbrush. Occasionally, they would hear the call of a bird or mammal, but none revealed themselves, leaving the team feeling oddly alone in this ancient forest. The younger members took this as an excuse to chat.

"So Tristan, what else do you think we might encounter now that dragons have been proven real?"

"Why are you asking, Alice?"

"Because we've encountered a creature thought impossible, now maybe we can see even more impossible things."

"Such as?"

"Well, do you think we could save any animals from the movies? Like King Kong? Or Godzilla?"

"Or the Indominus rex?" offered Vera.

That last comment practically made Tristan balk. "Why the HELL would you want to rescue the Indominus? That THING is psychotic! And I really don't think rescuing either of those daikaiju would be a remotely good idea. Also, those creatures are definitely not real."

"Well, maybe a time portal could take us to an alternate universe where they are real?"

"I doubt that, but I'll keep it into consideration. And before you ask, I'd like to rescue the _Brachiosaurus_ from Isla Nublar."

"...Oh, that one. Yeah, me too. Me too."

Before the conversation could continue, a rustling in the trees turned the group's attention skywards. At first, they could see nothing within the canopy, but eventually, a group of monkey like animals emerged from the branches. To some degree, the creatures resembled squirrels, but they also clearly had traits associated with basal primates, with faces similar to both lemurs and tarsiers.

"So, we're looking at a group of early primates," noted Aiden. "Why is this not a surprise?"

"We do have a aberrant amount of luck with finding animals," noted Vera. "If that changes, I'd be surprised."

"I believe we're looking at two different species here," observed Nigel. "One appears to be _Plesiadapis_ itself, the other...I think its _Elphidotarsius."_

"What a mouthful," responded Alice, with some annoyance. "So, have primates started eating fruits yet, or do we need to use bugs to bait them toward us?"

Beside her, Tristan was already setting up the portal. "They should have made the move to an omnivorous diet by this point. You think they might like pineapples?"

"How about mangoes?" was Alice's response, and indeed, she already had one in her hand. She tossed one into the air, managing to impale it against one of the branches. Curious, several of the primates moved toward the fruit, while Alice began to pile a few into the portal. In the canopy, the early primates were starting to tear into the mango, clearly enjoying it. Once the fruit was devoured, and the humans appeared to become distracted, the troop charged into the portal, disappearing one by one until none remained.

Just as the group was about to close the portal, a group of _Miacis_ scampered down from the canopy and darted into the present. Seconds behind them were a group of larger mesonychids charged in, though the intimidating factor of their appearances was mitigated when the leader of said group slipped as it charged into the portal, resulting in the group piling into each other as they entered the portal.

Nigel was the first to recover from the shock plaguing the group following the amusing sight. "I wonder how Bob is going to deal with all of those?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **On the other side of the portal, Bob is answering that problem. Though he does have help.**_

An enraged howl filled the air, echoing through the holding pens. The mammals that had just arrived through the portal were all cowering as far as possible from the source of the noise.

The female _Yutyrannus_ paced through her pen, huffing in anger. She was not happy to be outside of her territory and separated from her mate. The increased heat was only compounding her ire. Scaring the small mammals had calmed her slightly, but she still had a lot of rage to work through.

"OI, QUIET DOWN!"

Perplexed, the female turned toward the strange sound and found Bob staring at her, annoyance clear on his face. She hissed at him, only to promptly get lightly hosed down. She leapt back in surprise, before snarling and retreating away from the human. The unexpected soaking, however, did manage to calm her, as the water helped to cool her down.

Seeing that the female had been pacified, Bob sighed in relief. "She's been like this ever since we pulled her out of her exhibit. I blame the unicorn rhino - he's been busting up the posts separating their pens. I think he also charges them when the she gets to close. We had to move the female down here until the posts are fixed - Suzanne is checking on his mate. He's running a fever."

 ** _Hopefully, things don't get too problematic._**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Elsewhere, some of the park's Triassic residents are meeting the neighbors._**

The male cynodont crawled out of his burrow. It had taken time, but curiosity had finally overcome caution. Additionally, familiarity with his surroundings had made him more relaxed - no large predators could get to him here. With this peace of mind, he was fine exploring his new home.

He ambled over a log, spooking a resting lizard in the process. The skunk hissed at him, before beating a retreat. The male paid the reptile no mond, for he was interested only in dating his thirst.

As he passed by some ferns, he noticed a _Boreogomphodon_ browsing on some of the plants. One of his neighbors, the traversodont was a close cousin of his, but she was an herbivore, and this not a competitor for food. In a nearby stump, several _Adelobasileus_ were foraging for grubs, snapping up any they found. Normally used to feeding at night, these synapsids had become more diurnal once it became apparent they were not going to be hunted in the daylight.

At last teaching the creek he had been searching for, the _Chinleotherium_ wasted no time quenching his thirst. In the distance, he could make out the shape of a prosauropod, about four hundred meters away, browsing on some leaves. The familiar presence of the giant herbivore was oddly calming to the tiny cynodont. This one wouldn't eat him, though, and it was more likely to sense danger than him, so there was that.

A splashing at the opposite bank of the creek pulled the male out of his drinking. Looking up, he watched as a strange looking cynodont emerged from the water and began to devour some mussels. Briefly, it looked at him, sizing him up. Soon, though, it lost interest and returned to feeding. Yet the male could not help but notice how odd this cynodont looked - a long tail, a strangely rounded head (completely unlike a traversodont's), and, oddly enough, webbed feet. When had this one become a swimmer?

Eventually, the _Didelphodon_ ate his fill and disappeared into the water once more, leaving the cynodont on his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	151. Rise of the Mammals 5

On and on the team marched. The sun had almost reached its zenith, and the tropical weather was beginning to get on their nerves. True, they were used to the heat, but the humidity of the forest was what gave them trouble. Even though they had spent quite a bit of time at the park, with similarly humid conditions, they still weren't used to the humid heat.

"How long do you think it will be before we find our targets?" Asked Alice, who had pulled out a fan and started waving it at herself. Tristan merely groaned at her question. "We'll find them when we find them. Now focus."

"Of course, glorious leader."

"Was the snark necessary?"

"Yes."

Vera sniggered(1) at her friend's bickering. Tristan seemed to do this with all of his female friends, and tended to bicker more with the girls he was closest to, including his siblings. It had gotten to the point most of his friends thought this was his way of flirting. Now they needed to figure out which girl he liked best. Vera already knew it wasn't her. Besides, she really didn't see anything special in him, or anyone else for that matter.

At least at the moment...

"You think we might see _Gastornis_ or _Diatryma_ while we're exploring this forest?" interjected Vera, hoping to break her friends' arguing.

Alice responded first. "Unlikely - they haven't even evolved yet, and even if they had, they were restricted to the Europe during the Paleocene."

"You sure?" questioned Tristan. "We did see a _Liliensternus_ that was temporally and geographically displaced."

Alice scowled at his retort. "Quiet, you Trottel."

"First I've heard you call me that. What did I do this time?"

"Be a jerk."

"More so than normal?"

"Yes, now stow it-"

SQUAWK!

Instantly, the group grew still and silent.

Before them was a bird not unlike a serima, though noticeably more muscular. Coming in at about a meter in height, it was large, but not superbly so. It had a blue colored head, a brown and white body, and a red throat. Most notable about this creature, though, was its large beak, which was only very large, but also hooked at its ends. Clearly, this was a predator.

"...Okay, who mailed the terror bird to North America?" wondered Alice, loud enough that her team could hear her, but the bird could not.

Tristan could only shrug in response. "I got nothing on this. Maybe it is an early bathornid?"

"Probably," noted Nigel.

Then the bird looked at the group. For a moment, both man (and woman) and bird grew rigid, each sizing up the other, waiting to see who would flinch first. Eeventually, the bird decided it did not like the odds before it and began to walk away. The team quickly followed it - an animal unknown to science would be a worthwhile rescue!

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, one of the more recent arrivals is exploring his new home.**_

Slinking out of the underbrush, the male _Ophiacodon_ had to squint as the rays of sunlight fell onto his face. When his vision adapted, he took the opportunity to observe his surroundings.

One difference from his old home was that the world was less barren. Grass had covered areas that were once vacant except for ferns and the occasional tree. Small, fur covered animals in strange, soft growth scampered across these plant filled fields, eating seeds, the grass, or occasionally, each other. Overhead, fuzzy fliers darted about, occasionally descending to capture one of the small ground dwellers.

The sight of such small creatures triggered the predatory instincts of the synapsid. Carefully, it inched its way toward the mammals, taking great care to avoid letting the small creatures know it was watching them. Once it was within range, it struck.

A moment later, and it was swallowing one of the tiny creatures, savoring the taste of its blood. The little creature was rather filling, though more would have made for a nice meal. Already, the carnivore was searching for more to eat.

As it scanned the horizon, though, it noticed a peculiar sight on the edge of its vision. There, to the north, lay an area that gradually changed from green to white. Confused, the mammal-ancestor ambled toward it, taking care to avoid the horned creatures grazing on the plains, as well as the bipeds caring for them.

A momentary shiver halted the _Ophiacadon._ Confused, it tried to see if the wind was blowing, but it could not sense any change in the air currents. Perplexed, but still curious, it continued onwards, and found that the closer he got to the white stuff, the more often he shivered. YEt he refused to back down until he was at last upon the white stuff. At this point, he could now see that it was powder like, yet also had crystalline traits. Putting his paws on the white stuff, he found it was cold to the touch. After a moment of mental conflict, he took a lick. The stuff was cold, yet refreshing, and seemed to dissolve in his mouth.

It was just as he had suspected - the white stuff was snow.

But why was there snow in such a warm place? Wasn't snow supposed to come in the winter?

A loud trumpeting noise focused the predator on a group of gray colored creatures, who all seemed to be staying away from the snow...well, except for one creature, covered in long fuzz, which was trudging through the snow. All of them had large, blunt teeth, with the one that trudged through the snow having the longest. As they were feeding on the grass, the mammal-ancestor assumed that they were herbivores.

Also, the smallest member of the herd was right next to him. It was trying to feel him with its...long...nose?

Confused, the _Ophiacodon_ initially refused to react, before trying to nudge the newcomer away. When it refused to take the hint, he pawed at its nose. He got smacked in the face in response. Angered, the reptile screeched at large, grey skinned creature.

He regretted doing that.

The little animal's response was to trumpet at him loudly enough that he cringed in pain, his ears ringing in pain. His spirit was broken by the noise, and he darted away, retreating to the safety of his new home. On his return, he deliberately knocked away the log he had used to scale his new home's wall - he did not want to meet any other large creatures within the foreseeable future.

XXXXXX

Terence watched the synapsid run off, confusion marring his features. What had scared it enough to run away so fast? It soon darted out of sight, though, leaving the tyrannosaur with nothing to look at.

Sighing, the tyrant turned his attention back to his exhibit, which he was once again scent marking.

As he neared his sister's exhibit, though, he found her staring right at him. For a moment, he was unsure how to react, until she offered him a piece of meat. Accepting it, he calmed down, deciding to enjoy the meal.

It had only been a day since the fight with the prehistoric dragon, but Matilda seemed to have grown more accepting of him. The fight with the dragon had, unknown to the staff, established Terence as the dominant of the two siblings, which Matilda, though annoyed, was willing to accept. Though it would take some time to fully sink in, this territory was now Terence's, with Matilda sharing it as a subordinate. The problem about space would not last too much longer, though - the park was already preparing to expand the rex exhibit, in case the team decided to bring back more of them.

For now, though, the siblings' issue had been resolved.

XXXXX

 _ **Back in the past, the team is still on the trail of the giant bird.**_

Ambling through the undergrowth, the team watched as the bird effortlessly maneuvered over rocks and logs, easily outpacing them. The sudden increase in rough terrain had left the team winded, much to their own annoyance.

"*huff*...IS this..*huff*...bird...*huff*...finished running yet?" questioned Tristan, irked at how far he had to go through such uneven terrain.

"You're one to talk," replied Vera, who couldn't wipe the smirk off her face when Tristan scowled at her.

"Actually, I think he did stop," noted Nigel. He and Alice, along with Aiden, had come to a halt to observe the resting bird...who had been joined by seven more of its kind.

Wondering why the birds were all looking intently at something in the distance, the team circled around them, in order to look at the clearing the avians were staring at.

When they finally fond a good view, the object of the bird's attention revealed itself: a herd of large, grey furred animal, ambling by a river. On the banks rested a mix of _Thoracosaurus_ and river dragons not unlike the ones the group had encountered earlier. Oddly enough, there was also a group of tiny dragons not unlike the ones the group had rescued in the Cretaceous, which were busy cleaning the teeth of the river dragons.

The team, however, was mostly interested in the herd of mammals...and the pack of bear sized predators sneaking up on them.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **(1) I wasn't sure which synonym for laughter to use in this situation, so I apologize if it annoys you.**

 **Also, there was an Ice Age going on between the Devonian and Late Permian. THat is why the Ophiacodon knows what snow is, and why Walking With MOnsters had snow in the Dimetrodon episode.**

 **Oh, and I am not shipping Vera with Tristan. I already have plans for who they will end up with.**

 **Now, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k signing off!**


	152. Rise of the Mammals 6

As the pony sized herbivore marched onwards, blissfully unaware of their stalkers, the team began making preparations to rescue them. Already, Tristan was setting up the portal, while Vera and Alice made themselves busy attempting to distract the predators, so that the herbivores would not scatter from an attack. Nigel and Aiden, meanwhile, attempted to coax the aquatic predators into moving toward the portal. It was slow work - the crocodilians were too sluggish to move, while the dragons did not _want_ to move. Five minutes of coaxing was not enough to change their minds.

Six minutes after they had set about trying to prepare the portal, the _Barylambda_ were staring at the portal, unsure what to do. Behind them, their pursuers were trying to find an opening to strike, while Vera and Alice had joined Nigel and Aiden in trying to coax the water dwellers into the light. They didn't really have any luck. All the while, Tristan watched on, noticing with growing concern that the pantodonts were trying to find a way around the portal. Additionally, it looked like their predators were almost ready to strike.

Now truly getting worried, Tristan moved to try and bait the herbivores into the portal, only to almost lose his footing due to some loose rocks in front of him. They weren't large rocks, in fact it would be rather easy to throw one of them a good distance.

Tristan looked at the rocks. Then he looked up at his teammates, who had placed the reptiles between themselves and the portal. He then looked at the mammals, which were starting to turn around. His attention went back to the rocks, then the reptiles, then to the pantodonts.

They might not get another chance at this.

With only a moment's hesitation, Tristan picked up one of the rocks and hurled it at the reptiles. It landed on one of the crocodilians' backs, bounced once and came to a stop when it collided with a river dragon's head.

The two reptiles hit by the stone turned their attention toward Tristan, who was holding another stone, and had positioned himself at the rear of the pantodont herd.

The reptiles, enraged by the eldest Saurus sibling's actions, bellowed at him and charged.

Just as Tristan had expected, the mammals were quick to decide it was better to run than to face the reptiles, and immediately turned around again and stampeded into the portal. Following them through, he found himself back at the park, carefully guiding the pantodonts into a holding pen. Just as the last herbivore entered the pen, the mesonychids arrived, unwilling to let the herd slip out of their grip. They were soon followed by the bathorornids and, much to Tristan's surprise, another group of arctocyonids, specifically _Prothryptacodon,_ if he remembered right. The predators quickly broke into a squabbling match, one that was soon joined by the reptiles that wanted his blood. All this was forgotten, however, when a roar sounded from a nearby pen, sending the predators running toward a pen of their own. Turning to the pen, Tristan was surprised to see the female _Yutyrannus,_ who hissed at him until he threw her a piece of bait meat.

Shaking off his surprise, Tristan waited a moment, before returning to the portal, as his teammates had not yet come through.

He arrived just as Vera was about to walk into the portal. While a collision was avoided, it still made for an awkward situation...until the girl slapped him.

"...I deserved that."

Then Alice decided to slap him.

"...I deserved that, too."

Finally, his brother also joined in on the slapping.

"OKAY, QUIT IT! DID YOU GUYS HAVE A BETTER IDEA ON HOW TO RESCUE THEM BEFORE THE BARALYAMBDA RAN OFF?!"

Nigel merely shrugged at this, reluctantly conceding the point, as did the rest of the team.

Aiden, however, had something to say. "Couldn't you at least have told us what you were going to do? Or used some gesture to get the point across?"

For once, Tristan had no counter argument, just a sheepish look.

"Can we go back now?" asked Vera.

"I don't see no reason not to-"

Just before she finish her sentence, Alice was interrupted by a juvenile _Plesiadapis_ landing on her head. As the girl tried wobbled, two adults and a juvenile scampered down form the trees, while a poisonous frog and its kin eyed the small primate.

Confused by the strange turn of events, but perfectly willing to exploit them, the team swiftly got to work coaxing them tiny creatures into the portal, before finally returning to the present.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A few hours later, and all of the new residents have been successfully moved into the park.**_

The river dragons had joined the park's crocodilians in one of the ponds, with the little prehistoric dragons occasionally cleaning their teeth. The condylarths, pantodonts, and mesonychids, meanwhile, had been moved into their own forested exhibits, and were enjoying the park's room service. Last, but not least, the primates had moved into a large cluster of fruit trees, and were already getting to know their modern cousins.

Unable to keep smiles off their faces, the team watched the various animals enjoy their new lives.

"So, what do we go after next?" questioned Alice.

Nigel and Tristan shared a knowing glance. "I think we should go after another crocodilian," was Nigel's response.

Though separated by quite a distance, Bob, Vera, Sean, and Violet all shuddered when Nigel said that, even if only one of them heard that.

XXXXXXXX

 ** _Next time, the team goes back to Prehistoric Carolina to rescue a land living crocodile._**

 ** _(Shot of the team facing off against a bipedal crocodilian)_**

 ** _Whilst also trying to avoid its aquatic cousins_**

 ** _(A phytosaur lunges at Marcus)_**

 ** _Suzanne, meanwhile, has to care for one of the new primates._**

 ** _(Shot of Suzanne trying to feed the Plesiadapis who fell onto Alice's head)_**

 ** _For now, though, Prehistoric Park is doing fine._**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	153. Chapter 24: The Carolina Butcher

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back two hundred thirty one million years to prehistoric Carolina, to rescue a fearsome predator: a crocodile ancestor that walked on land._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **Prehistoric Park has had many successful missions, seeing the rescue of early mammals, giant sauropods, and scorpions the size of cats. This time, though, Nigel has his eyes set on a different type of creature.**_

Instead of looking at photos in his den, Nigel was now at the crocodile exhibit, watching the modern residents live their lives. Before him, a Cuban mugger crocodile was ambling across the ground, attracted to a piece of meat its fellows had missed. Greedily, it dug into flesh, until none remained, before crawling back into the water.

Nigel could help but smile at the sight. "Crocodiles are one of the great survivors. They evolved from the same ancestors as dinosaurs, but while the diosaurs dominated the land, they took to the water. Before they came to rule the waves, though, crocodilians tried to share the land with the dinosaurs. Some famous land living crocodilians are _Kaprosuchus,_ the boar croc, from Africa, _Quinkana,_ which lived in Australia, and the sebecids, which ruled South America. Today, though, I want to go after possibly the earliest of the land living crocodilians."

Taking a break from his monologue, Nigel pulled what appeared to the skull of a dinosaur out of his pack. "This is the skull of _Carnufex caroliensis._ It's name means 'Carolina Butcher', and when it was alive, it was the dominant predator of its home environment. It's not too much bigger than a modern crocodile, even though it stood upright, so I don't think the park would have too much trouble with a couple of these."

XXXXXXX

 _ **Of course, before Nigel can go back in time, he needs to finish up his preparations for the mission. This time, though, he's got help.**_

With a groan, Marcus lowered the crate to the ground. A moment later, Lucas and Sean were busy sorting through the food stuffs, placing any that would be reasonable for the mission into their packs. Tristan, meanwhile, was busy stocking all of the electronics...and feeding one of the park's _Microraptor._

"How long has that raptor been here?" wondered Sean.

"I have no idea, but it won't go away, so I'm feeding it until Bob can get someone down here to bring it back to its exhibit."

"Fair enough," responded Luis. "So, we are going to rescue a prehistoric crocodilian that's name literally means butcher, correct?"

"Yeah, you scared?"

"Actually, Marcus, I am looking forward to it."

"...Huh. Didn't expect that from you."

"Oh please, I can enjoy manly sounding things."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"Guy's, your packs are one. You want me to throw them over?"

"Yes," replied Sean.

"You sure, dear brother?"

"Ha, ha, ha, yes I am sure, just throw it."

"You asked for it."

Tristan promptly threw the pack. Sean managed to catch it with ease...and promptly landed flat on his back.

"Probably should have mentioned that it had a lot of stuff in it."

"Oh, screw you."

Marcus and Lucas merely snickered at their friend's discomfort, before grabbing their own packs. Tristan joined them, before helping his somewhat indignant brother to his feet. "Come on, we have work to do."

XXXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue the butcher croc, the team will have to go back in time two hundred thirty one million years to Prehistoric Carolina. Overall, it won't be very different from their mission to rescue the Coelophysis. That doesn't mean it won't be dangerous, though.**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

As the portal closed, the team found themselves in a dry woodland. Overhead, insects flitted through the sky, eating each other or the occasional plant. In the distance, a herd of dicynodonts was ambling across the horizon. In many ways, the scene was similar to the one the team had encountered in Triassic Arizona.

"Are the memories coming back yet?" asked Sean.

"...Not yet," replied Lucas.

"Give me a while," responded Marcus.

Tristan simply chose not to respond.

Nigel, however, was already looking for creatures to rescue. And he'd already found one group. "Look, in the stream below us."

Lowering their eyes to the river at the edge of the hill they had arrived on, the team saw several crocodile-like reptiles resting in an island in the center of the water. Though superficially similar to gharials, none of them had the pots that were found on the ends of male gharials' noses. Additionally, through use of binoculars, the team could determine that the carnivores' nostrils were not at the end of their snouts, but were instead located close to their foreheads.

Clearly, these creatures were phytosaurs.

Lucas was the first to speak about them. "Are these _Smilosuchus_ or _Redondasaurus?"_

Sean was the one to answer him. "No, these are _Rutiodon,_ if I am not mistaken."

"Ok, that one. Well, can we start rescuing them?"

"What's the bait?' asked Marcus.

"Me," replied Lucas, holding a spade.

XXXXXX

The plan to rescue the phytosaurs took a page out of Nigel's final solo mission. Lucas used the spade to splash around until the phytosaurs charged him, and ended up leading them straight into the portal. It took only a minute to send them all into the present.

True, it was rather simple, but the good start left the team in high spirits.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	154. Carolina Butcher 2

**_With one group_ of _animals already rescued, the team is in high spirits. Of course, if they can't_** _ **find their targets, those spirits are for naught.**_

After finding a way to ford the river, the team continued on through the woodland, still searching for the _Carnufex._ They left no stone unturned, searching for foot pints, shed skin, teeth, carcasses, anything that could lead them to their target. So far, though, they had no luck. Above them, reptiles glided through the trees, searching for insects to devour. As they grew farther from the water, a silence overtook the team.

Lucas was the first to break the silence. "So, can we expect to see any dinosaurs here?"

"Unlikely," responded Tristan, "but not impossible - we haven't found any dinosaur fossils in this ecosystem, but they would have evolved by this point. The only oens we know that would havelived in Norht America at this point are ones we've already rescued - _Chindesaurus_ and _Caseosaurus._ I don't think _Coelophysis_ has appeared yet."

"Okay then. So what else are we likely to see?"

"Aetosaurs, some dicynodonts, basically everything we saw in Chinle. The local ecosystem is pretty much the same as any other ecosystem on Earth at this time. Supercontinent cause a lot of homogeneity for what lives where."

"I know. Kinda boring, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Yes it is"

Above the group, reptiles continued to glide in search of food. Some began to land on nearby trees, fighting with other reptiles over the few insects they could find. The team actually paused from their marching to observe the outcome.

"Those look familiar," noted Marcus.

"Those are some type of Kuehneosaur," replied Nigel, "relatives of the _Icarosaurus_ back the park. I think some of them are _Icarosaurus,_ but I can also see another genus among them. Most likely _Rhabdopelix,_ based on our location. As for the reptiles already on the trees, they look like drepanosaurs, probably _Hypuronector._ These are small creatures, but their importance to the environment cannot be understated."

Instantly, the team shared a knowing look. They could not leave these creatures behind.

XXXXXX

 _ **While the team decides how to rescue the animals, at the park, some of the new arrivals are still getting settled in.**_

Alice watched on in silence as the taeniodonts began to dig into the ground, pulling apart the rainforest soil with their claws. All around them, dirt piled up as the doglike creatures bored in the Earth. Once they felt they had gone deep enough, the emerged from the burrows and began to dig again, this time to find food. One got luck and found a potato plant the keepers had put into the ground. It greedily sank its teeth into the tuber while the rest of its kind continued to root about for food.

"These sure are dedicated burrowers."

"Yes they are, Alice. Yes they are," responded Vera, who was not to far away, watching the plesiadapids living in the trees.

"So, how are you doing with early monkeys?"

"They aren't monkeys, but I think they are adjusting well. One of them, though, seems to be having trouble moving through the trees."

"Oh. Well, hopefully it adjusts."

"It better. I think its mom really isn't happy with it."

XXXXXXX

Plesi stared at her daughter, confused and annoyed. Why couldn't she be different?

Plesi and her mate had cared for her two pups, Strong and Weak, since the two had been born. She had given them food and protection, as any mammalian parent should. But now she had reached her limits. There was only so much she could offer her young before they would need to rely on themselves, and she had long since reached that point with these two. Now, it was time for them to learn how to survive on their own.

That meant learning how to jump between trees. To her surprise, Weak had been the one to learn it first. She had misjudged her first jump, true, but she had learned from her mistake, and was now flitting through the treetops like an adult. Strong had made the jump afterwards, unwilling to be second fiddle to her weaker sibling, but she had done so without trying to judge the distance, without bothering to spot where she should land. The plesiadapid paid for this mistake when she fell out of the tree, and landed on some strange bipedal giant.

That was why Plesi and her family were where they were now. When Plesi and her mate had descended to find their lost child, joined by Weak, who didn't want to be left alone, the two had been noticed by the strange bipeds. All three had been caught, and the family was moved into this new forest, after passing through a strange light. Here, they found themselves living with creatures that they never knew existed, facing competition with primates unlike any she had ever seen. True, they had never run out of food in the short time they had been here, but she was still very uncomfortable here.

Plesi did not blame her daughter for their arrival here, where the dinosaurs somehow still roamed. That was just bad luck. What she did dislike about Strong, though, was that she refused to learn how to climb properly, how to jump between branches. IF her daughter could not learn that skill, then she would not be able to survive.

It was hard, true.

But it was life.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back in the past, the team is putting their rescue plan into action._**

With the portal already online, the team carefully began putting their bait in place. Grubs and crickets were dispersed in front of the portal, themselves baited by plants and sugar. Ture, they had used the strategy in the previous mission, but it had worked there, so why change it.

Here, too, the plan worked. The insectivores were swift to end their conflict as they saw the new source of food appear, abandoning their fighting to pursue the insects on the ground. It was only a matter of moments before all were through the portal, where a waiting team of keepers began to put them into observation pens more appropriate for small creatures.

Their second rescue of the day completed, the team marched on, still searching for their intended rescue target.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	155. Carolina Butcher 3

Still searching for their target, the team trudged through the woodland, Still searching for the Carolina Butcher. With the majority of the reptiles that had glided overhead having been sent to the park, the world was once more quiet.

The only sound to break the quiet was the distant rumble of thunder. Far to the South, the team could see storm clouds gathering. Wispy white clouds had occasionally covered the sun, but it would be some time for the rains to arrive. At least a day, given the speed of the wind. It would take a day before the water of the rains would arrive to quench the thirst of this dry landscape.

This was, in many ways, a scene not unlike what the group had encountered in the past, when they had gone back to Triassic Arizona. A parched landscape filled with animals and plants, waiting for their thirst to be sated. Yet this wasn't as severe a drought - there was still plenty of water left, and plants had yet to shrivel up and die. The dicynodonts, too, were doing better, as the team could still see them marching in the distance, though they were now larger than they had been. These herbivores were heading toward the horizon, looking for the rainwater.

The Arizonan landscape the group had been to earlier had seen the advent of a Mass Extinction. The world had been slowly getting warmer and drier, owing to increased volcanism heralding the split of Pangaea into Laurasia and Gondwana. The amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere had begun to increase, though the team had arrived before it had gotten too high. Plants would increase in number as this occurred, but too much carbon dioxide would raise the global temperature high enough to fry many plants, which were already pushed to their limits. The increase in greenhouse gases would be further exacerbated would when the volcanoes went from active to erupting, when at last the supercontinent was split.

The change would be too much for some of the old reptiles. Aetosaurs would go extinct, unable to survive in such a hot house world. The temperature change would also wipe out the phytosaurs, whose genders were determined entirely by the temperature they were incubated at. Eventually, most would be born males, and there would be too few females for the population to recover. Many other species would die out, including the temnospondyls and many types of cynodonts. Last to disappear would be the rauisuchians and dicynodonts. Though they were well adapted to the world they lived in, dinosaurs would prove to overwhelm them, growing larger, breeding more numerously, and taking greater measures to ensure the many offspring they had survived into adulthood.

In the end, most of the wonderous animals in this world would go extinct, leaving behind no legacy. Yet for the ones that lived in this area would be spared that fate, for the team was unwilling to leave any species behind.

XXXXXX

Hundreds of millions of years in the future, the serpentine predator stared at the river. Its eyes darted across the surface, trying to find a good target.

It soon found one.

With a splash, the long necked predator slammed its head into the water, and soon pulled out a fish. Greedily, it swallowed the morsel, before searching for more.

This creature was called _Tanytrachelos._ A relative of the more famous _Tanystropehus_ , this predator was an expert fish catcher, and had already caught several fish in its maw. While its evolutionary cousin lived on the shores of ancient seas and fed on ocean fish, she was a predator of freshwater swimmers, not unlike a certain creature form the Yixian area.

Among the many creatures rescued from the forest fire in Triassic Arizona, she was one of the ones that had adapted best to her new home, and was already taking advtange of human hospitality to survive. She had obtained many fish she would never have caught in her homeland, even tasted an ocean snapper, savoring the strange, salty taste. She would take time away from her feasting to examine her new neighbors. She could see dinosaurs that were unlike any she had ever known, among them small fuzzy ones with large claws on their tows. Giant herbivores also roamed the area, though the long necked carnivore had yet to see what hunted these behemoths, and hoped she never did. Stranger still were the fact that many of these giants were cynodont relatives, if their smell was anything to go by.

Right now, though, her attention was on the biped that was busy trying to take one of the climbing cynodonts from its troop. This one seemed to be an outcast though why she could not tell. The why did concern her anyway. She had no reason to put value in this animal's struggles, for they did not impact her own.

Instead, her attention fell onto a creature she was familiar with. In an adjacent pen, what appeared to be a giant worm stared at her. But worms didn't have jaws, or teeth. This weird creature was actually a _Chinlestegophis,_ a type of amphibian. This weird creature was ancestor to caecilians who, over millions of years, had only barely changed the blueprint evolution had made for their bodies. The legs it had were tiny and almost non-functional, as it only needed its head to burrow. Its tentacles were already flaring about, trying to help it smell its way around its new home. The reptilian carnivore would normally be a competitor to this strange beast, but with food now plentiful, it was willing to share the bounty...for now.

XXXXXX

Millions of years in the past, the aetosaur relatives scampered about. These creatures were called _Revueltosaurus,_ and had once been mistaken for dinosaurs. The herbivores were out in the heat, trying to snap up some ferns.

A strange scent, however, brought their attention to a group of bipeds that had just arrived in the area. For a moment, both groups sized each other up, unsure how to act. Then the bipeds started communicating with each other, and a few moments later, a strange light had appeared, while the bipeds offered them plants. Confused, nervous, yet also hungry, the crocodile relatives eventually followed the bipeds, until they passed through the light and found themselves in a clearing within a humid forest, where they were surrounded by strange, branchless, leafless trees. Following the clearing to its ending, they found food and water waiting for them. Unwilling and, quite literally, incapable of questioning this good fortune, they settled down to enjoy the boons before them.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: I wanted to do a chapter of the main story entirely focused on the animals and environment. Here it is.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k signing off!**


	156. Carolina Butcher 4

With the sun now high in the sky, and the temperature starting to become a nuisance, the team took a moment to sit down. In the distance, they could still see the _Placerias_ trudging onwards, trying to reach the rain clouds in the distance. Briefly, the team considered following them some more, but exhaustion ultimately forced their hand. Taking shelter beneath a tree, the boys and men began to pass water and snacks between themselves.

"Those _Placerias_ really are determined to keep on marching," noted Marcus. "How long have we been following them?"

"About two hours, and yes, they are determined," was Tristan's reply. "They must really be thirsty."

"I can't help but agree with you there."

Lucas, meanwhile, was busy quenching his own thirst. Nigel and Sean were gathering seeds and saplings to send to the nursery, while the rest of the crew were on the lookout for any signs of danger.

As the time passed, and the storm clouds grew ever closer, Lucas pondered his time at the park. Part of him was happy to enjoy this little summer retreat, especially since, much to his surprise, he was being paid for his help. He hadn't expected to be compensated for his time, not when he was just helping a friend. It seemed Tiberius felt their actions worthy of reward. Then there was all the photos he was getting of creatures long thought extinct. True, he could not hope to sell them unless the park went public, but still, they were amazing.

Yet another part of him was uncomfortable with how big a secret this was. His parents were both journalists, always looking for stories that would make them rich and famous, even if family and human decency ranked above those other two goals on their lists of priorities. They would have given almost anything to see 'the big scoop' and expose it to the public. Now, here he was, staring at one such possible story, and unable to share it with them. He was under no illusions that they would exploit it, though - Tristan's parents had been his parents' friends long enough that he knew they wouldn't expose such a secret, no matter how much they wanted to. If he told them about this, they would never tell anyone else...well, excluding his sisters.

What really irked Lucas, though, was that _he couldn't tell them about this._ Nigel had asked all of them to sign a non-disclosure form to ensure that the secret of the park did not get out, which he really couldn't fault them for. Who would not enforce secrecy for something like this? At the same time, though, he regretted being unable to tell his parents about this. There were some things he didn't mind keeping secret from them, like the time he'd once spent a night prior to an exam playing Madden and barely gotten three hours of sleep. This wasn't one of them, however. He felt like he was betraying his parents by not telling them about this. He could only hope Tristan's father would eventually let them in on the secret. If he did, then Lucas wanted to be the ones to break the secret to his parents. It was the only way that felt right.

A rustling behind him alerted pulled Lucas out of his pondering. Unsure whether the creature behind him was a predator or some lost herbivore, he quickly pulled out a cattle prod from his pack and turned behind him. Steeling himself, he began to circle around the tree where he had been resting, until he came upon a cycad clump. Preparing himself to face whatever was hidden there, he pulled away one of the plants.

Before him was the carcass of a dicynodont. The creature had been torn open, with many bite marks all over its body. Atop it was a strange, lizard-like reptile, which was busy tearing into the carcass, occasionally rubbing against the nearby leaves when it tore off a piece of meat. Nearby, a group of cynodonts were busy feeding on some of the leaves, though they kept their distance from the predator. Lucas could tell that these were _Boreogomphodon,_ the same ones they had back at the park. He wasn't sure how some of them had ended up in Arizona, but they were natives to this environment.

As for this creature, he wasn't exactly sure what it was...until he noticed a shed tooth lying with reach of him. Taking out a glove, he covered his left hand, then grabbed the bloody fang. He quickly extracted a very powerful magnifying lens from his pack and began examining the tooth, silently thankful Tristan's father had made such a lens that could make minute yet not microscopic details more visible. As he looked over the tooth, he found groves in it, not unlike those of a gila monster or beaded lizard. Those were the teeth of a venomous predator.

And there was only one venomous creature in this region.

Looking up, Lucas now knew what he was looking at. This was a _Uatchitodon,_ specifically one of the type species, _U. kroehleri._ The park already had one species of this creature dwelling within it, as several individuals of the second species had been among the many creatures rescued in Triassic Arizona. This one, though, was of the more ancient of the two, as the later species has teeth closer to those of a snake.

More noticeably, this one looked rather thin, and had many parasites visible on it. Clearly, life was rough for this critter.

Lucas looked at the cynodonts, who were still feeding. Perhaps he could get two species for the price of one?

Carefully, he signaled to the rest of the team, who were very surprised to see what Lucas had discovered. Gesturing for them to remain silent, he took out one of the animal carriers they had brought along. Setting it nearby the feeding archosauromorph, he took out possibly the oddest tool one could use for a rescue - his phone. Moving it out into the sunlight, he angled it such that the reflection landed nearby the feeding carnivore, much to its confusion. For a moment, he wasn't sure if it would take the bait.

Luck smiled on him this time, though. The reptile attempt to paw at the light, only for it to move out of the killers grasp. Unwilling to let the light go away, the predator pursued it, until the carnivore found itself trapped in a carrier. With the predator secure, the rest of the team rescued the cynodonts with impunity. In a matter of moments, the animals were all in carriers, ready for transport to the present.

Now revitalized, the team began to move on, though as a method of insurance for later, they covered the dicynodont carcass with a tarp and took it with them. The best bait, after all, was what your targets were familiar with.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	157. Carolina Butcher 5

With their new rescues (quite literally) in hand, the team continued their search for the elusive Carolina Butcher. Seeing no other leads, the team continued to follow the dicynodonts, who, despite having an additional half hour to get ahead of the team, were still within their sight. The distant storm, meanwhile, had grown closer, though it was still at least an hour away from them...at best guess. Its presence, however, created a sense of urgency - nobody wanted to attempt another rescue in the pouring rain, especially with regards to how the last one turned out. The clock was ticking, and nobody wanted to be here when time ran out.

Within its carrier, the _Uatchitodon_ squirmed and hissed, trying to break out of its confinement. At least, it tried. After a few minutes of struggling, the tiny creature's strength began to fail. Deciding to save its strength for a later breakout, the predator curled up and did its best to make itself comfortable. In truth, it wasn't really sure what to do in order to escape. It had never encountered animals this large that stood upright. They smelled like traversodonts, but it didn't know if it could hurt them with its venom - cynodonts were vulnerable to its venom, and even giant _Placerias_ fell before the lethal fluid _,_ but these were a whole different matter entirely. What if they had venom resistance? What if their metabolisms were too slow for the venom to weaken them before it could escape. A million problems wandered through this reptile's head, all trying to help it answer just one - how could it escape these giants?

It wasn't entirely worried about whether or not they would eat it, for they had carried the carcass with them, and appeared to be omnivores besides, but that did not alleviate all of its fears. The male archosaurimorph, for that was what he was, could not tell if they saw him as food, enemy, or curiosity. Perhaps they merely wished to play around with him before eating him? It wouldn't be unsurprising - contrary to popular belief, predators did occasionally kill for sport. Every animal had its own way to relieve boredom, and for some, hunting was just as much about pleasure as it was food. Humans often thought themselves monsters for crimes they committed upon each other, but nature was a lot more brutal than they expected. Murder, rape, sport hunting, cannibalism, all happened in the animal world. If anything, perhaps it made humans a more noble species, if only because they could regret their crimes.

Indeed, this male had been a victim of such brutality. A year ago, he had been savaged by another of his kind while on the border of his normal feeding grounds. Such actions were common place in the animal world, but this one had not been out of territorialism, or the desire to secure mates. No, this attack had been motivated by anger. His assailant had been forced away from a kill by a _Carnufex,_ and while he had had the luck of getting a larger feast soon after said eviction, he hadn't taken the loss well. When he had seen a rival basking in the sunlight, said rival's serene appearance had enraged him. Why could this creature have a nice day when he could not? Thus the rival had predator had charged the now captured male, inflicting deep wounds upon him. Though the wounds had long since healed, the victim could still remember where he had been struck, and felt those spots over while he laid in the carrier.

He'd managed to survive, but the venomous predator had suffered quite a huge amount of misfortune following this incident. His injuries had impaired his ability to function properly, leaving him unable to hunt large game. Scavenging had sustained him, but he had grow noticeably weaker, and now parasites were beginning to ravage his body. His attacker was long dead, having been killed in another battle with the same crocodilian relative that had evicted him from his meal, but if his victim had known this, and had the capacity for rational thought, he would have considered his rival the better off of the two. At least he got a quick end.

Now, all that the enclosed male could do was ponder what would happen next.

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Vera and Alice are working with the plesiadapids. Right now, the yare focusing on one of the juveniles.**_

Vera watched as the female primate scampered up the tree. Once she reached the canopy, she leapt toward an adjacent tree, only to slip and fall to the ground. She attempted this three times more, before reluctantly giving up and settling for hiding in a hole within one of the trees.

Turning to Alice, Vera frowned. "You think our plan will work?"

"I have no idea, but we have to hope so - if it doesn't, I don't think this little girl will be able to stay with her family long. Her mother will probably kick her out."

"True. _La vida de un animal es aspera._ If this one doesn't learn to climb, she's not gonna do well. I mena, we'll care for her, but he chances of breeding are going to drop down to zero."

"No doubt there. So, who goes first?"

"I'll do it."

Back on the trees, the female primate made another attempt to jump between trees, and once again fell. This time, though, she heard a loud noise as she fell. It was strange, irritating, and most of all scary.

She tried again, only to be met with failure, and the same strange noise. Turning, she saw that one of the strange bipeds was holding some kind of weird object with a big red part on it. The one holding it had her index finger on top of the object, and once she lifted said finger, the noise stopped.

Briefly, the primate tried to stare them off, but to no avail. In fact, all her actions resulted in was the annoying noise filling the air again.

Defeated on that front, the female primate turned her attention back to jumping between the branches. This time, though, she focused on her target destination, allowing her instincts to judge the distance. She waited until she was sure about her landing spot, before taking another leap. This time, she hit her target and didn't fall. Additionally, the noise did not fill the air.

"Well, she learning," noted Alice.

"This might just be a fluke, Alice - we need to let her try again."

"I know that. We need a least a day to condition her correctly."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the past, the team, against the odds, has caught up with the dicynodonts.**_

Only meters away from the pony sized herbivores, the team quietly observed as they rooted through the ground, using their tusks to pull out juicy morsels from the earth. Joining them were a group of aetosaurs, who occasionally attempted to push the dicynodonts away from choice morsels. The crocodile relatives succeeded as often as the failed. Nearby, fish swam in a lake, uncaring for the reactions of the synapsids and archosaurs.

The team shared a look, before deciding to make their move. Cautiously, they began to set up the land based portal, while the camera crew assembled the aquatic one. The latter came online first, and using a piece of the dicynodont carcass as bait, the various ancient fish in the water, among them freshwater sharks, began to dart into the portal. On land, meanwhile, the team had finished setting up the portal, and was ready to bait in the herbivores. To their surprise, though, other creatures had joined the leaf eaters - dinosaur-like reptiles, a crocodile look-alike, rhynchosaurs, and actual dinosaurs!

Oh, and a group of predators hiding in the bushes that look exactly like what they were hunting for.

The team, silently praising their luck, decided to try and coax the herbivores into the portal using an old trick. Taking out a bright red tarp, the team waved it around, hoping to coax the dicynodonts into the portal. At first, none noticed, but eventually, one decided to examine them and went into the portal. Another followed, and soon over a dozen had entered the portal, with many of the others following suite. The team could only smile as more creatures entered the portal.

Eventually, the _Carnufex_ made their move, and charged. Though they intended to attack a dicynodont, they ended up catching an aetosaur in the crossfire. The group stared on, bewildered, as the herbivores and smaller predators charged into the portal, abandoning the two trapped plant eaters to their fate. The shock quickly wore off, and the team responded by throwing the dicynodont carcass to the ground, which quickly took up the predators' attentions. As they moved in to secure the kill, their would-be victims vanished into the portal.

Just as the team readied to try and spook the crocodilians into the portal, though, five huge figures emerged from the water. They resembled rauisuchians, but with crocodilian snouts, which ended in a pronounced, curved overbite.

As the predators readied to fight, thunder rumbled overhead - the storm clouds now covered the sky, and the rain had finally arrived.

XXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	158. Carolina Butcher 6

As the storm raged above, the two packs of predators continued to his and howl at each other, trying to discourage the opposing species from the carcass. As neither was willing to back down, the fight had become more physical, with individuals from both sides snapping and slashing at their foes. All the while, the team observed this, unsure how to react.

Finally, though, the stalemate broke. One of the crocodilian look-alikes scored a lucky hit and managed to grievously wound one of the land dwellers, which was thrown into the air and landed hard by the team. Desperately, the predator tried to stand up, but its injuries were too severe, and it collapsed after one attempt to raise itself.

Lucas was first to react. Setting down his earlier capture, he ran up to the fallen predator and, after a brief struggle to restrain the carnivore, began applying come antibiotic coverings to the wound. As the fight raged on ahead of him, he turned to the rest of the team and threw some rope.

Nobody needed to ask what that meant. Hastily, the team tied the rope around the carcass's midline, just barely avoiding directing the predators' ire on themselves, before dashing into the portal. A moment later, and the rope suddenly went taut, dragging the carcass into the present. For a moment, the carnivores halted their conflict, declaring a truce while they gawked at the sight of their meal disappearing. Then they charged onwards, unwilling to abandon the meat.

Then they arrived in the present, and rapidly found themselves corralled into holding pens. Soon, the warring carnivores were enjoying good meals, their previous conflict forgotten.

The team, meanwhile, was moving the injured crurotorsan to Suzanne's clinic, where it could receive proper treatment.

XXXXXXX

Hours later, the new residents were already adjusting to their new homes. The phytosaurs were already meeting their relatives, as were the _Placerias,_ the aetosaurs, and dinosaurs. Among them, a blue headed, red browed _Coelophysis_ was busy tearing into a large bug, and squabbling over it with his cousins. How such a dinosaur had shown up at a time before it should have evolved and in a place far east of its know range eluded the staff, but they weren't complaining - they'd already dealt with this when they had first rescued its kind.

Lucas, meanwhile, had decided to stick with Suzanne as she treated the injured _Carnufex._ She'd also taken to helping clean the _Uatchitodon_ of parasites. Both creatures now stared at the bookish human, who was already offering them food. Some distance away, Alice and Vera were still working with their primate friend, conditioning her to look before she leapt. Last but not least, the aquatic crocodilian relatives, which the team had determined to be _Archosaurus,_ were basking in the sun, all happy in their new home.

 ** _Next time, the team goes back to Prehistoric Oregon on the trail of another prehistoric crocodile._**..

(Tai is almost tipped out of the boat as a crocodilian collides with it)

 _ **...while also meeting some Jurassic celebrities...**_

(Shot of a plesiosaur and ichthyosaur examining the team)

 ** _….While at the park, Lucas, Alice, and Vera continue working with the residents..._**

(Shot of Alice and Vera continuing to work with the _Plesiadapis_ )

 _ **….All next time on Prehistoric Park!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: Here's a few things I am not going to put in the trivia. Listen up!**

 **1\. The _Archosaurus_ are a type of proterosuchid, a group once called chasmatosaurs, in case you want some idea what they looked like. Look at the version of this story on Spacebattles for a link.**

 **2\. The aforementioned _Coelophysis_ is the one that showed up in When Dinosaurs Roamed America.**

 **3\. This episode focused on the Pekin Formation, but it also had animals form the Dockum Group and other parts of the Newark Super Group.**

 **4\. Lastly, the scene where the two groups of predators was based on the fight between the two _Utahraptor_ packs in Dinosaur Revolution.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	159. Chapter 25: Kiowan Big Tooth

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back to the Middle Jurassic, in search of the first crocodile to call the ocean its home._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park._**

 ** _XXXXX_**

 ** _Prehistoric Park has achieved its mission of becoming an extinct sanctuary. With several hundred new species now calling it home, the park is filled with survivors from times long forgotten. But for Nigel, there will always be room for more._**

Just like last time, Nigel was in the company of crocodilians. This time, though, he was by one of the park's beaches, where a large pen ensured the beasts could not escape into the ocean. Most were resting, though some were up and about and...playing soccer?

"Now, when most people think of crocodiles, they think of freshwater, and not without reason. Only two crocodilians today an tolerate saltwater - American crocodiles, like the ones in front of me, and saltwater crocodiles, which live on the other side of the park. In the past, though, many crocodilians lived near the ocean, like our _Deinosuchus,_ and one group, the thalattosuchians, actually evolved to live in the ocean. We have one example of them here, _Metriorhynchus,_ from _Sea Monsters_ , but right now, I've set my attention on rescuing the eldest of the group - _Zoneait._ It's from Middle Jurassic Oregon, and it is from an environment not very well know to science, so, if we are lucky, we might encounter some species science never knew existed!"

XXXXXXX

Not far away, today's rescue team was already preparing for their mission.

Carefully, Aileen and Tai loaded up supplies into the motorboat, including bait, nets, cattle prods and, if all else failed, harpoons. Tristan, meanwhile, carried extra fuel onto the Mariner. As for their siblings...

Well, Vera, Elise, Tristan, Violet, and Michelle were all taking a moment to relax and get a tan. Each of the girls was wearing a swimsuit, some very conservative, others leaving little to the imagination. Alice, in particular, was taking the opportunity to show off her body, much to the approval of Lucas, who was taking as many pictures as he could. The fact he was hiding behind one of the dock buildings, though, rose questions as to whether it was consensual.

As the last of the supplies were loaded, the away team watched their siblings and friends enjoying the sun. Nearby, Sean and Marcus had just emerged from the water, having been busy exploring a shallow reef. Both took a moment to show off their muscles (albeit only after some prodding from their coworkers), which, while not superbly developed, earned more than a few interested glances from the girls, as well as some annoyance from their less developed coworkers. Aileen and Tai, meanwhile, giggled at their sisters' antics.

Tristan, though, wasn't really amused at the muscle showing. It wasn't jealousy, though. Not at all...well, maybe a little, at least in regards to Marcus. Sean still needed to eat a sandwich or five before Tristan really had to worry about being less ripped than his brother.

As for the girls, well, he had different thoughts.

"You sure its a good idea to go sunbathing inside the _megalodon_ enclosure?"

"We've been doing it for half an hour, and he hasn't tried to eat us yet, Tris."

"Well, then you've been lucky so far, Ali."

"Don't call me Ali."

"Then don't call me Tris! Also, Lucas is taking pictures of you."

Alice lowered her sunglasses upon hearing that. "Does he have...any of my...well, my butt?"

Tristan smirked. It was clear she was embarrassed. "I don't know...probably not, all things considered...why are you lying on your stomach now?"

"Does he still have a good shot at me?"

Tristan wondered why she would ask that question. Then he looked at where Lucas was hiding, followed his line of sight to Alice, and blushed. "Um, well, yes, actually."

"Good. Tell him to enjoy the photos while they last, because I have...plans, when I get out of here."

"Yeah, sure. Just don't blame me if Bruce decides to repeat the events of _The Meg_ on you guys."

"We aren't panicking, so I doubt he will. Oh, and I can see Nigel, so goodbye."

"See you round!"

As today's team packed up to head into the past, Alice raised her left hand and gave the V-sign. Sean and Marcus could only stare at her, confused as to why she was making said sign.

Lucas, however, froze at the sight. Why wouldn't he, though, considering that it was directed right at him. For a moment, he was rigid as a statue, but then he shook off his fear, shrugged, and resumed taking photos of the European girl. He knew this was going to end painfully for him, but he didn't care.

XXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue the first of the marine crocodilians, Nigel will have to go back one hundred seventy million years to the Middle Jurassic. The majority of the fossils dating back to this time are found in Asia and Europe, so the team has no real idea what they are going to face. Hopefully nothing too dangerous.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

Through the portal lay a large ocean, which, like many before it, seemed to go on for miles. All around them was saltwater, with the occasional mat of seaweed floating in the waves.

"So, what do you guys think we'll find today?" asked Tristan to his siblings.

"Probably lots of ammonites and belemnites. I mean, those are really common in this time and place.," was Tai's response, with his sister nodding in agreement. Tristan was rather disappointed by this answer, partially because he expected a more fantastical one, partially because the underwater cameras confirmed them to be correct - there were a lot of cephalopods around the ship.

The team quickly evacuated those creatures to the present using the micro-portals they'd used on the eurypterids several missions before, then continued onwards in search of more rescues.

XXXXXX

 **AN: Yeah, Lucas can be a bonehead at times. He was meant to be the smart guy among Tristan's friends, but he isn't perfect. No one is. Especially considering how Alice looks.**

 **For the record, Alice is of at least partially German descent - more on that will happen later in story.**

 **For those wondering, Zoneait (pronounced zone-eight) mean Big Tooth in the language of the Kiowa people, hence this chapter's title.**

 **Also, for those wondering, Alice was wearing the same type of swimsuit as Carmilla does in the Fate/Grand Order Craft Essence, Summer Time Mistress. She prefers not to show a lot of skin, but when she does, she leaves little to the imagination.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	160. Kiowan Big Tooth 2

The _Mariner_ slowly drifted into the unknown, allowing the group the opportunity to observe the pristine prehistoric ocean. For once, the ocean was, well, empty. Few cephalopods swam through it, as did a few fish, making for a rather lifeless scene. The lack of pterosaurs in the sky compounded the sense of emptiness.

That was something that Tai was rather vocal about.

"You'd have thought we'd seen something by now, shouldn't we?"

His sister could already see a flaw in that line of thinking. "While our previous successes would suggest otherwise, keep in mind the open ocean is relatively empty. Most of the food web depends on plankton blooms, and those aren't exactly common. It could be hours before we see something big."

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it. I just wish we could see more around here. It's so boring!"

Nearby, Tristan was busy cutting bait for when they found their target. Chum would probably be a necessity if they wanted to catch a marine crocodile, so it would be best to have some at the ready. As his siblings' banter went on, the boy couldn't help but smile. This was too fun to watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Back at the park, Alice is...punishing Lucas for his antics._**

"So, what have we learned today?"

"That we shouldn't take photos of other people without their permission?"

CRUNCH

"And?"

"That we really shouldn't do it if they are wearing swimsuits?"

"I thought so. Now, may I have your camera?"

The boy didn't even speak, merely handing over the device. Alice swiftly examined its memory, deleting the images she found salacious, before setting it down.

Then, and only then, did she release Lucas from here grip. Barely able to stand, he somehow found the strength to walk over to the fridge, pull out an ice pack, and place it on his screaming groin. As he began to sigh in relief, Alice left the room, satisfied.

Upon closing the treehouse door, she found herself looking at Vera and Elise. The former just seemed mildly surprised by her actions, while the latter's eyes bulged like a fish's.

Alice merely grinned at their expressions. "Justice has been served."

Vera regally facepalmed at her friend's statement. "Only you would consider imitating Yang to be a method of serving justice, even if your target deserved it."

"Hey, RWBY is awesome!"

At that moment, Elise finally recovered from her stupor. "I'm not going to question your methods, but there is one question I'd liked answered."

 _"Und was, mein lieber Freund, ist das?"_

"When is Lucas going to be able to stand again?"

"Probably in about five minutes - he's tough like that."

"Well, I need to talk to him soon."

"Well, you'll have the time soon enough. Now Vera, don't we have a primate to be looking after?"

Vera merely nodded, after which the duo began to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, and Lucas was indeed back on his feet. Still in some amount of pain, he hobbled over to his camera.

Part of him knew this had been a really stupid idea. At the same time, the chance to get pictures of Alice in a swimsuit was too good to pass up. Damn, she looked good.

Sure, Vera and Elise also looked nice, but they couldn't compete with Alice - she managed to make the feminine form work even with a ton of muscle. That she was beautiful besides was just a nice bonus.

Still aching, he finally managed to reach his camera. Halfheartedly, he began to sift through the pictures, already knowing that Alice would have deleted all of the swimsuit photos. Why wouldn't she? This was a violation of her privacy, and pretty much unforgivable besides. He'd been lucky that getting his balls crushed was the worst thing that had befallen him.

So it came as an immense surprise to the boy to notice that some of those salacious images were still on his camera. And these were the _really risqué_ ones, not the conservative ones that someone might pass over in boredom. Additionally, each of these photos had been between several others that she had deleted, so she'd clearly looked over them.

...He'd have to ask her about that later. Otherwise she might do more than just bust his nuts.

Then he heard a knocking at the door. Opening it, he found Elise standing there, looking rather impatient. "Look, come with me, and bring your camera.

XXXXX

"Okay, what are we doing here?"

Lucas had asked something along those lines for the past half an hour as Elise had taken him out to the park's aquatic section, where he had been taken onto a ship and sent out to the edge of the area, eventually coming to a halt at one of the park's border platforms.

"I'll tell you when you get into the elevator."

Complying, Lucas did just that. A moment later, and the elevator began to descend, leading them into the below surface level parts of the area...and then even deeper than that.

In fact, when the doors opened, the two teens found themselves on the sea bed.

Lucas was mesmerized at the sights around him - they were on the outskirts of a coral reef, and not to far away, the age carcass of a sperm whale lay in the sand, being picked apart by sharks.

"...What is this?'

"Officially, it is a junction area for the park's marine turbine power grid."

"And off the record?"

Elise seemed pensive for a moment, before sighing. "How do you think my dad funds this place?"

"Out of his own pocket. I mean, he's rich enough to do that, isn't he?"

"Yes, but that's not how the park gets all of its money."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, this park costs more than a movie by several orders of magnitude. My dad could finance it all by himself, but if he did, it wouldn't be a secret."

"How would him financing it out of his own wallet make it not a secret?"

"It'd be millions of dollars headed into some unknown project. Someone would get suspicious, try ot find where the money went, and then, eventually, a leak would happen."

"So how does he keep it a secret?"

"Spend the money across multiple projects and have help. These turbines are part of a large scale clean energy project. Most of their power doesn't even go to the park, but is sold across the Caribbean."

"And all of the food and water?"

"Arcology research."

"How about the animal care staff?"

"Endangered species rehabilitation."

"Wow, that was well thought out. But how does all of this relate to me?"

"My dad got some assistance from other interested parties in financing this venture."

"Did he tell you that, or Tristan."

"Both - Tristan told us that he did that, but my dad recorded his first meeting for getting sponsors, and that was one of the thing Tristan showed us."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why I should be down here."

Just then, the facility shuddered, and a moment later, a minisub floated into view.

Lucas stared at it for a moment, then turned to Elise. "Do you want me in one of those things?"

"...Well, yes."

"Why?"

Elise let out an audible groan at his question. "I'M GETTING THERE! Look, I said that Nigel and my dad had help funding this thing, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, some of those backers are wildlife groups, who help supply our staff. And they will only do that as long as they have proof of our success, such as videos, written journals, or pictures…"

"Pictures...wait, you want me to take pictures of the animals down here?"

"Yes, stupid. That is exactly what I want you to do...Lucas?...Lucas?...LUCAS!?"

The teen seemed to have gone catatonic when he heard her statement. "...I feel like I just got my dream job."

"If that's being a wildlife photographer, congrats. Oh, and you are getting paid for this."

"I am?"

"Yes. Should I get out the defibrillator?"

"...No, I'll be fine. Also, what are the minisubs for?"

"Taking pictures of marine wildlife. Also, if you're trying to get _megalodon_ pics, turn down the lights."

"Why? Does it attack stuff with lights like in The Meg?"

"Yes, though it won't eat you. It just find the subs annoying."

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Well, here is the next chapter.**

 **I wanted to use this chapter to address how the park manages to finance its operations. One person funding it out of his own pocket would be super noticeable, so this is how the park goes below the radar.**

 **Also, despite certain requests I have received, this story will not crossover with The Meg.**

 **And in regards to why the sharks don't eat the subs: they really don't like the taste.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	161. Kiowan Big Tooth 3

Still cruising across the ocean's surface, the team tried to amuse themselves by searching for pterosaurs. As they were very far out in the ocean, though, they could not spot any of the fuzzy fliers. They'd then attempted to look for sea turtles, which was doomed to failure, as such creatures would not evolve until the Cretaceous period. With that plan now torched, they ultimately settled for watching the waves.

At least, until Nigel decided it was time to go diving. Swiftly getting into their gear, the team was soon underneath the waves, exploring the sea. They'd arrived over a relatively shallow spot, about fifty meters at the bottom, giving them an excellent view of the sea floor. For the most part, it was rather barren, though there were a few coral that the group carefully moved into the present, for building a prehistoric reef.

What really grabbed the team's attention, though, was something that lay on the edge of the reef. It was a rather large object, or rather, set of objects, neatly laid out across the sea bed. To some degree, they resembled branches, but were mostly white, and connected in a rathe obvious way. To any keen observer, it was obvious what these were - bones. This was the skeleton of a marine reptile, though what kind eluded the group, as the skull and neck had long been separated from the rest of the body. Indeed, several bones were missing from this corpse, though the remainder were still attached to the rest of the body - evidence that the carcass had only recently been picked clean.

All that, however, was of little concern to the team. What really concerned them was the appearance of some of the ribs. Specifically, the ones separated from the bodies. Some of these appeared to have been completely _pulverized,_ if the white fragments on the sea floor were any indication. Wear from the ocean could not have caused this - the cracks were still sharp, not dulled from erosion. Clearly, this kind of damage had been done by a predator, but what kind of predator was still a mystery.

"...Pliosaur?" offered Tai.

"Those kinds haven't evolved yet," was Aileen's response. "Only rhomaleosaurs have evolved at this point, and the only ones native to North America live where Canada is now. We might see those ones later, but they probably didn't do this."

"Then what did?"

"I don't know."

Any further attempts at conversation were interrupted by the arrival of several dolphin-like shapes - ichthyosaurs, and quite a few of them. Joining them were a group of plesiosaurs, which the fish-reptiles often poked and nudged, much to the long-necked reptiles' discomfort.

"I think these are _Ichthyosaurus_ and _Plesiosaurus,"_ noted Nigel, "though I'm surprised to them this far from Europe. Not that I'm complaining - I'm glad to see any extinct creature, especially ones as famous as these."

"Same here. Now can we get to rescuing them?" questioned Tristan.

Nigel merely made a circle with his index finger and thumb in response to this. A moment later, Tristan, having already position himself in front of the marine reptiles, activated the portal, sending them all into the present.

Once the last one disappeared into the portal, the team returned to the _Mariner_ and prepared to move on.

XXXXXXXX

Beneath the plesiosaur skeleton, the predator watched the humans begin to drift away. Its many lenses struggled to make them out, but it could clearly see the ship vanish. For a moment, in wondered if it should leave - it would be very exposed on the sea floor, and it could only attack in one direction. Additionally, it had no way of swimming after them, only crawling.

Yet it needed to move on - they had cost this carnivore its next meal when they made the marine reptiles disappear. No nautiloids had come by to filter through the sand, nor had any fish, for some time. A curious marine reptile might have investigated the skeleton and made itself an easy meal, but that was not likely to happen soon. No, if this predator wanted to survive, it would need to migrate. And perhaps it could yet make a meal of the strange swimmers? Their carrier beast wasn't going too fast.

Thus, its mind made, the predator emerged from its burrow beneath its most recent kill and began to scuttle after the humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Lucas was still with Elise, this time in one of the mini-subs. The girl was busy walking him through the controls, so that he could go out and start getting the photos he wanted.

"So, this red lever primes the emergency ascent, the yellow switch activates the floodlights, and the blue change activates the fog horn. Don't ask me why we have a fog-horn on this thing."

"Okay, but what is this console that's blocked by a key-lock?"

"That's the torpedo controls."

Lucas turned to stare at her, wide-eyed. "This thing has torpedoes?"

"My dad made them as part of a contract with DARPA. The torpedo tubes were a requirement. Don't worry, though, none of them are armed yet - plus we don't use real ones here. Nigel had special ones made that fire out chemicals like the ones he used in Sea Monsters to repel the _Liopleurodon._ Also, the tubes are empty right now."

"I am not filled with confidence right now."

"Just relax. Also, these things are really tough - you could drop them two thousand meters and they'd still be fine. N=Just don't bring them to the volcanic vents a few miles out - they can't take too much heat."

"Understood. Anything else I need to know?"

"Not really. Just don't piss off any of the meaner residents, and you should return without a scratch."

"And if I do make them made?"

"Then this thing is probably going to be missing a feeler arm. And my dad will deduct your pay for the expenses."

"...I can deal with that."

"Good luck, then!"

XXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	162. Kiowan Big Tooth 4

Bruce cruised through the depths. The warm water of this sea reminded him of his old home. It'd been a few years since he'd arrived in the present, having been rescued long before the park had been built, making him on of the park's older residents. He'd been alive for a long time now, and had finally reached maturity for his species. For the first time in his life, he was ready to mate.

Of course, he wasn't going to complete that biological imperative just yet. Though the park did have a few more of his kind, among them many females, he would not attempt to seek one out just yet - his instincts weren't telling him it was time yet. Additionally, many of the females were larger than him, and would likely try to eat him if he offended them. Nature was seldom kind to the dumb.

Bruce's patrolling was interrupted, however, when a strange, metallic shape came into view. The armored entity was one he had seen before, but this one was behaving differently from the others. Rather than swimming toward him, it instead observed the reefs below, watching the corals, invertebrates, and small fish go about their lives, uncaring of the giant carnivore.

Bruce knew better than to attack it. HE had tried this before, only to find the taste lacking. Additionally, it had yet to try and poach his kills, leaving him with no reason to attempt to kill it. For now, he would simply watch it, only going on the offensive if it dared to attack him first.

The attack never came. The armored creature merely continued to observe the smaller creatures, before eventually moving away. Briefly, though, it paused and turned to face the giant shark. A moment later, a strange looking quadruped was ejected from the armored beast's body. The smell of blood soon filled the water. Attention now focused on the carcass, Bruce charged. HIs first attack tore the bovid in half, and it only took him three bites to devour the carcass.

The armored creature observed all of this, then completed its retreat.

XXXXXXX

From within the mini-sub, Lucas smiled. The photos he'd gotten of Bruce were magnificent. They would surely be enough to convince their sponsors that the park was a success.

Also, wow, Bruce was big. He looked like he was almost fully grown!

….Were there plans to try and pair him up with one of the females? Maybe he should ask someone about it later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _While Lucas returns to the sub pen, Vera and Alice are still helping out their simian friend._**

Once again, the little plesiadapid hopped across a branch. This time, she pulled it off flawlessly. No reward came, but she didn't need one - she felt happy enough as is. Nearby, Vera and Alice smiled -it seemed their charge had learned well.

They had spent the past three days trying to get it to learn how to climb, and so far, it seemed that their training - well, conditioning was more like it - had been working. They'd been slowly weening her off the fruit rewards they had offered her earlier, in order to condition her such that he would not what she had learned when she was no longer being conditioned. As the trees she was jumping into were filled with fruits of their own, though, this wasn't really a concern - after all, she was already starting to forage in the tree she had jumped into.

Hopefully, her family would still accept her.

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in Prehistoric Oregon, the team is still cruising along.**_

Many creatures had swum in these ancient seas. Eurypterids, placoderms, nautiloids, eugenodonts, ichthyosaurs and plesiosaurs of all kinds had swum thorugh these oceans. One day, mosasaurs and sea turtles would join them, as would birds. Mammals, however, would never be part of that cast - the sea would drain away before whales could appear, and the pinnipeds would not show up until after the cetaceans had evolved. This was the peculiar irony of this ocean - it would see many ancient inhabitants, yet no modern ones would call it their home.

Among all that would call this ocean home, though, none would cruise across its surface like the humans did now - nature did not select for the great swimmers that floated on the water instead of swimming beneath it. Those creatures would be too slow to avoid predators, and unless they bread fast and young, they would never achieve the numbers needed to sustain them. That was why the only great objects that cruised across the surface of the ocean were those that weren't alive - you didn't need to worry about predators eating you if you weren't alive to begin with.

Since the rescue of the plesiosaurs and ichthyosaurs, the team had yet to encounter any other living creatures aside from nautiloids. Now, though, it seemed their luck was about to change - on the sonar, a group of large animals had been detected. The ship had swiftly changed course to approach them, and now, they were almost upon the odd blips.

At last they came upon the unknown creatures. There, the group found them to be long necked plesiosaurs. These ones, however, did not appear to be fish eaters, seeing how they were tearing apart the long dead carcass of an ichthyosaur. Indeed, these ones had noticeably larger jaws than their contemporaries, with similarly large teeth.

Tai was the first to take a guess at their identity. "..Rhomaleosaurs?"

Tristan could only nod. "Yep, that's what they are. _Borealonectes,_ if you want the genus."

While the group stared on, the plesiosaurs continued to butcher the carcass. It was a few minutes before the team began to ready the portal and some bait. Consequently, the team completely failed to notice another blip show up on the sonar.

Even if they had noticed that blip, though, they would not have been able to notice the creature scuttling beneath their boat, now joined by more of its kind, all looking for a meal.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	163. Kiowan Big Tooth 5

Carefully, the team set up the portal, occasionally taking a glance at the rhomaleosaurs to make sure they had not finished their meal and vanished into the sea. Being sure that they would not be attacked was also a valid concern. Fortunately, the predators did not seem to notice them, allowing them to set up the portal unmolested. Once it was armed, the group promptly began throwing chum into the ocean, hoping to get the plesiosaurs' attention.

The plesiosaurs ignored them. Even as the chum floated near them, they were too busy tearing apart the remains of the ichthyosaur to care. Granted, it was a _large_ ichthyosaur.

Needless to say, the team was amused at all.

"...Do we need to use someone as live bait?" asked Tai, view hesitantly focused on his brother, who immediately seemed to catch on to what his younger sibling was implying.

"...I guess so."

Aileen merely handed him a fishing spear for self defense, while sighing in annoyance. How could such large animals be so transfixed on an animal that much smaller than them?

XXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the park, Lucas is above the waves once more, and busy speaking to Ted.**_

"So, let me get this straight," asked the aquatic animal keeper. "You think that Bruce might be ready to mate and want to try and shack him up with one of the females?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know how to get them to breed, and are asking me for help, right?"

"You or Elise."

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"NO, No, no!" backpedaled the wildlife photographer, "she just happened to be the one who had me getting photos in his exhibit."

"I see. Why do you need help?"

"Well, I don't know how _megalodon_ breed, or how their closest relatives, great whites, do, but I assumed you might know those habits and be able to, well, tell me?"

Ted stared at Lucas for a moment, a quizzical look on his face. Then, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll help. But I'll need to talk to Bob first."

"Why?"

"Need to ask him to see if there are any recently dead whales near the park."

"...Wait, what?"

"Look, people really have no idea on how great white sharks mate, or how they find each other. The modern assumption is that they might meet each other at whale carcasses. Assuming that Bruce's species acts the same, we'll need a whale carcass to get him and any potential mates to act friendly to each other, because there is no way we could practically provide enough meat at one time to act as a substitute."

A look of comprehension finally appeared on Lucas' face. "Oh. I see." Then he frowned. "But what if we don't find one?"

"Then the park broadens the search to any dead whales in the Carribean. Then we start looking for dying whales to herd toward here, and I do not want to consider anything else."(1)

"...Okay. I'm gonna get back to taking photos."

"Just keep them away from your friends," replied Ted. "...Unless you can find a way to avoid being caught."

"Yah. See you round."

XXXXXXX

Within her exhibit, Plesi watched as Strong returned to the trees. Her daughter seemed...different than before. Her brashness had been dialed back, and she no longer charged blindly without thinking. Now, when she hopped between trees and branches, she took the time to judge the distance, to attempt to plan where she would land. By no means was she perfect - she misjudged twice and found herself falling through the flora once, but progress was progress.

Dimly, she wondered what the strange bipeds had done to make her daughter like this. How they had made her listen to her instinctual abilities, instead of simply acting however she chose. How they had neutered the effects of one instinct to focus on another.

The pondering soon faded, Plesi's mind unable to focus. Most mammals weren't capable of long, complex thought. Complex emotions, yes, but not complex thought. Only the hominids had mastered that art.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the past, Tristan is trying to bait in the rhomaleosaurs….with himself as the bait.**_

As Tristan approached the predators, he noticed that they had made a mistake earlier when looking at the carcass they were feeding on. What had appeared to be one was actually two different corpses - one a plesiosaur, the other an ichthyosaur, as they had already noticed. This might have explained why they were more interested in feeding on the bodies instead of the chum.

Of course, the presence of a live target could change that in a heartbeat.

As soon as they sensed him, the predators turned their attention toward the human. Hunger was what colored their eyes, though - that was caution. To them, this new strange creature was not yet prey, but a possible competitor, who only wanted to steal their food. For now, they would only stare at him. If he tried to take their food, though, conflict would be unavoidable.

Which was exactly what Tristan wanted. If they chased him, they could easily be herded into the portal. Thus, with only minor concern for his own safety, he charged toward the carnivores and harpooned the ichthyosaur carcass.

For a moment, all was calm. Then the plesiosaurs charged him. They overshot the tiny human, though, and hurtled themselves into the present. Tristan threw the harpooned corpse into the portal behind them, before the rift closed.

Turning his attention downward, he set about to retrieve the plesiosaur carcass for future use as bait...only for streamlined shape to dart past him and snap it up. Taking a closer look, he realized it looked a lot like the park's _Metriorhynchus._

It looked like the team had found their carcass.

Yet before the crocodilian could enjoy its meal, the ground next to it seemed to shatter. Confused, both human and hunter turned to stare at the rubble...and the red, aquamarine, and lime green arthropod standing amid it.

XXXXXXX

It had seen the carcass fall and had tried to capture it, only to find its meal stolen by a sea crocodile. Enraged, it had shattered the rock in front of it, trying to surprise the sea reptile and, in doing so, make an opening to steal the corpse.

Already, it could sense others of its kind heading toward it, hoping to get a piece of the meat. It could also see more shapes converging toward them, most likely more crocodiles. This was their territory, after all.

Undeterred, the arthropod merely clicked its clubs together, ready to fight.

Its kind were newcomers to the Jurassic scene, having evolved in the aftermath of the Extinction that separated this period from the Triassic. With many niches open, new species had evolved to claim them. Marine reptiles had taken some of these niches, but others had remained vacant. Among those to try and fill them were the arthropods, hoping to regain some of the roles they had lost following the Permian extinction event. In many ways, this creature was comparable to a eurypterid, being a large arthropod with well developed forelimbs. Yet while more eurypterids used those limbs to grasp or sieve through sand, this one used them to crush and shatter.

Though this species was impressive, and endure for some time, its lineage of giant, armor breaking arthropods would not last forever, meeting their end when the dinosaurs did, victims of forces beyond their control. Yet its smaller cousins would survive, and retain their bone shattering exoskeletal clubs, used not to kill large marine reptiles and fish, but clams, snails, and other small arthropods. For these hoplocarids, evolution would be kind.

Scientists would call them stomatopods. Fishermen would name them thumb splitters. Aquarium owners would fear them as tank breakers. Some would even make a meme about their destructive power, counting to three before death ensued. Yet all of this did not matter to the carnivores. All that mattered was taking the kill.

Clubs raised, the giant mantis shrimp prepared to strike.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?  
**

 **As for the note above:**

 **1\. Scientists really don't know how great white sharks mate. It is assumed that they meet up during breeding season when looking for whale carcasses. Ted is extrapolating that onto Megalodon, since he doesn't know how they breed. Thus, he assumes the park would need to use a whale carcass to get Bruce and any potential mates to be friendly with each other. As for him not wanting to think about alternatives, its mostly because any way of obtaining a whale carcass in order to make the megs receptive to breeding would be sketchy and could potentially go against all the park stands for.**

 **Also, he doesn't realize that the park could just use the time portal to pull a dead prehistoric whale into the present to use for shark breeding, which is EXACTLY what I intend to do in the future.**

 **As for the giant mantis shrimps, stomatopoda is known from the Jurassic, I just don't know which point. As nature has seen the extinction of so many species, most without any fossils ever being left behind, I think it is fine for me to make up one or two creatures for this story.**

 **So, read and review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	164. Kiowan Big Tooth 6

Unsure how to react, Tristan could only look back and forth, trying to keep the carnivores within his sights. Given that one was swimming relatively fast and the other was obliterating the ground beneath him to create a distraction, this wasn't very easy. Adding to this was that it appeared more individuals of both species were starting to arrive, all converging on the carcass. If he didn't do something, he was about to become caught in the crossfire.

Above him, Nigel and Tristan's siblings watched the scene through the ROV, unsure what to do. Diving in to help was out of the question - it might just make the crocodilians go after them. But if they didn't act soon, they might lose Tristan. It was a dilemma that none of them wanted to deal with.

"Any ideas?!" asked a very obviously uneasy Tai. His sister merely shrugged at him - she wasn't sure what to do. Being among the younger members of the team, neither she nor younger brother were able to keep their composure as well as their elders. They were far better at it than most people their age..err, ages, but they were still kids. And sometimes, kids needed the help of their elders.

A splashing sound turned their attention to the rear of the ship, where Nigel was throwing chum into the water. The duo watched this for a moment, before turning their attention back to the ROV screen, where the crocodilians were busy tearing into the meat. It seemed they really liked the taste of modern fish.

The duo watched the carnage for a while longer, noticing in the process that their brother had managed to evade the crocodilians, and was now trying to lure away the...giant mantis shrimps...that were after the carcass. Given the size of the carcass, it was a slow endeavor, and the stomatopods were already gaining on him. Neither sibling felt he was in any danger from them, though - he was just trying to find a location to rescue them at. The real danger for him was the crocodilians, and those could only be distracted with chum for so long.

Speaking of that, Nigel was busy pulling out the largest peace of meat the park had - a tiger shark that had recently died of illness, and had washed up on the park's shore two nights prior to the mission. Once Suzanne had determined it wasn't infected with something particularly deadly, Nigel had moved it to the ship's chum stores, because bait is bait. Now, he was putting it to good use.

Then he turned to his youngest recruits. "Get the portal ready!"

Complying, Tai pulled up the controls for the aquatic portal. This one operated on a grid system, instead of using a pair of sticks or buoys. This allowed the _Mariner_ to project portals in any direction around itself. The grid could also be set at any depth, so as to rescue animals that refused to surface. Already, Tai setting in the coordinates, while Aileen was busy helping Nigel get the shark overboard. Minute the shark hit the waves, Tai began keeping track of the depth, readying the portal to open.

The sight of such a large meal made the crocodilians forget all of the other chum and charge toward the shark, exactly as planned. Just as they were about to attack it, Tai opened the portal, sending all of the reptiles into the present.

Meanwhile, Tristan had managed to get a lead on the shrimp and was already preparing the portal. A moment later, it materialized, causing all of the shrimp to stop and stare.

It was a well known fact that human eyes had three different cones in them, allowing us to perceive red, green, blue, and any mixes of those colors. This was, ironically, how we perceived yellow - a mixing of green and blue lights. Among other creatures, dogs only had two cones to let them see green and blue, while butterflies had five. Mantis shrimps, however, had _sixteen_ different cones, allowing them to perceive colors humans could not. The portal in front of them, though mainly blue white, could appear as many colors under water, especially with the water acting as a prism.

To humans, this produced a rainbow of colors.

To the giant stomatopods in front of Tristan, the effect could be better described as a _thermonuclear bomb of light and beauty._

Suffice to say, they were mesmerized by the sight.

At least until Tristan threw the plesiosaur carcass through the portal. Then hunger dominated their minds once more.

As the last creature scuttled through the portal, Tristan deactivated it, before returning to the _Mariner._

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, and the new arrivals were adjusting well. The marine crocodiles had been moved to a permanent lodging, as had the other marine reptiles. The mantis shrimps, meanwhile, had been given a large area full of mostly barren rock to inhabit, using sonic barriers to repel them - the park didn't have enough steel/tungsten to make suitably tough fences for them at the moment.

For the moment, everything was calm and everyone was fine...well, except for Lucas.

XXXXXX

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Alice.

Lucas gulped. Maybe coming back to her wasn't a good idea?

"Well, um, you deleted all of my photos of you earlier.."

"Yes."

"...but you didn't delete all of them."

"Oh really?" she said, face completely calm. So scary...

"Yeah, and it looks like you deleted several pictures before and after you looked over those ones so...why did you do that?"

For a moment, Alice remained quiet, before a rather terrifying grin appeared on her face. "I spared those because I want them developed."

"...what?"

"I want to keep some of them as mementos of my time at the park."

"Okay. So you want me to develop them and give them to you?"

"Yes. And in exchange, you can keep them."

"...seriously?"

"Yes. But if you show anyone else, I'll punish you the same way I did this morning, but I will use my feet, and I _WILL_ be using cleats. I am clear?"

"...…...crystal...…."

"Good. Now get those printed!"

XXXXXXX

 **Next time, the team goes after the first great predatory whale...**

 **(Shot of the team chasing a serpentine looking whale)**

 **...While also meeting some left overs from the past...**

 **(Shot of several strange creatures resembling otters crossed with crocodiles being chased by the larger whale)**

 **...And back at the park, the staff deal with the unexpected rescues...**

 **(Shot of a giant mantis shrimp ramming a minisub)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **AN: And done!**

 **Okay, I'm going to add a few things to the trivia, but here are some things I want out of the way:**

 **1\. Everything after New Blood is the bonus arc for the first set of original rescues (everything from chapter 7 onwards).**

 **2\. Before anyone asks, the next mission is to rescue Zeuglodon, aka Basilosaurus cetoides - B. isis will be rescued later.**

 **3\. As for why Alice let Lucas keep the photos, vanity is a factor. She also knows he wouldn't show anyone else the photos.**

 **4\. The thermonuclear explosion of color and beauty comes from comic on The Oatmeal. The link is on the Spacebattles version of this story.**

 **5\. There's a new poll on this site about what animal should be rescued in the chapter after this one. The two choices are Helicoprion (self explanatory) or Websteroprion (giant bobbit worm).**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	165. Chapter 26: Yoked Tooth

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back to the Eocene, to rescue the first predatory whale._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Prehistoric Park is now filled with innumerable rescues. From Pterosaurs, to camels, and a few hitchhiking insects, it has become a bastion of de-extinction. And for Nigel, that mission is only just beginning._**

 ** _Now, Nigel wants to turn his attention to the whales._**

Down by one of the park's aquatic pens, Nigel watched as Ted, Elise, and Sean fed several of the park's dolphins, prehistoric and modern, while Tristan was busy washing down the deck.

"Whales are one of the more interesting types of mammals - they started out as animals that looked like dogs and lived on land, but eventually, they returned to the sea. There are so many whales we could go back to rescue- there's _Pakicetus,_ the oldest of the group, _Ambulocetus,_ the walking whale, and _Livyatan,_ which fought with Megalodon for dominance of the Miocene oceans. For this mission, though, I want to go back for the most famous of the ancient whales - _Basilosaurus._

 ** _Although not the largest of all whales,_** ** _Basilosaurus_** ** _was the largest predator of its time, at roughly eighteen meters in size. For this hunter, not even sharks were off the menu._**

This time, Nigel's team was already decided and ready. After Sean, Tristan, and Elise finished their current task, the trio joined him at the portal annex.

 _ **To rescue Basilosaurus, the team will need to go back forty million years, to the later parts of the Eocene. By this point, mammals had truly begun to take over the world.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

On the other side of the portal, the team found themselves in the middle of a bay. Overhead, birds flew, while fish maneuvered through the water, uncaring of the new arrivals. Not far away, the shore was visible, with a few mammals waiting, looking for food. As the team drew closer to the shore, the creatures came into focus, revealing that they resembled foxes in appearance.

Sean was the first to attempt a guess at the creatures. "Are we looking at some early foxes?"

"Not likely," noted Elise. "Foxes won't appear for a few million years. I think these are...Dogs?"

" _Hesperocyon,"_ replied Nigel, "one of the oldest known canids. It's group will give rise to not only the dogs, but also to foxes."

For a moment, the tiny creatures watched the boat, unsure how to react.

A net then flew threw the air, leaving the tiny creatures trapped. The minute the team came ashore, they quickly loaded the little animals into carriers, and those quickly found themselves aboard the ship. Some of the camera crew took a moment to offer food to the early canids, while the land team was busy setting up camp.

Already, Nigel was talking with the team. "We may be looking for early whales, but this is also the time of many weird and wonderful animal. Brontotheres, Hyaenodonts, even bathorornids lived at this time. All of those would make excellent residents for the park."

"How do you want to split up, then?" questioned Elise. "Me and Sean take the land, while Tristan goes with you on the _Mariner?"_

"Pretty much, but you are the ones I want on the ship."

"...okay."

With the teams decided, the groups make their final preparations before splitting off.

XXXXXX

Back at the park, Sue yawned. A moment later, a sea gull flew up to her and started trying to pick at her teeth.

The female tyrannosaur was quite happy in her new home. True, she had been an apex predator in her old range, but that had been quite a difficult life. Now, she was free to relax and enjoy her age. She no longer had to search for food, for meat was always brought to her. This did not stop her from trying to snap up the small game that wandered into her new territory, or try and fish in the waterways. The climate was also rather nice, and if it got too hot, she had plenty of shade. True, the rains were a nuisance, but she could endure them.

Her first few days back had been trying. The injury to her head had not been easy to recover from, and she had spent most of her time resting, unable to enjoy this new land. Slowly, though, she had recovered, and now she was back on her feet.

Her biological imperatives had long since been fulfilled. She had had offspring that had survived to adulthood. Her She had managed to avoid dying from hunger. Nature had no role left for her, so she was free to laze about however she wished.

Mating was no longer a concern for her - she had long since passed the point where she was fertile. That was not to say that she and Stan did not enjoy each other's company - humans were not the only species that copulated for reasons other than breeding. The odd views the humans had given them when they noticed these scenes was strangely satisfying, though.

Still, Sue was annoyed by one thing - she wished to have larger range. There was only so much she could explore before she found herself restricted. Still, there were some things that could alleviate the boredom, such as scaring some of the birds in the trees.

Overall, this wasn't a bad life, especially for an animal that had come into the present on the verge of death.

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	166. Yoked Tooth 2

Aboard the _Mariner,_ Elise and Sean were scanning for marine life. Crocodilians, normal fish, sharks, early whales, all were potential rescues. The duo wouldn't be surprised if they saw a sea dragon, though - the park already had some semiaquatic ones from the Paleocene, so that was now on the table.

Of course, focusing on the mission didn't mean talking was out of the question.

"Hey, Elise?"

"Yeah?"

"Just how many rescues do you think will happen before the park is considered full?"

"What do you mean by full?"

"I mean how many animals do you think the park can hold?"

"...That's entirely dependent on the size of the animals we rescue."

"...Good point. New question: do you know why the park has a tundra on it?"

"Nope, I absolutely do not. Nor do I know how it manages to avoid having the tundra freeze over the rest of the island."

"Feels like something out of ARK, doesn't it?"

"Indeed. And now we are looking for a _Basilosaurus._ I wonder if they are just as friendly as they are in that game."

"Don't count on it."

Suddenly, the sonar picked something up. Instantly, the siblings turned their attention toward the water, where they could make out some grey shapes headed their way. Eager for an easy rescue, the duo readied to throw out some meat, but stopped when they noticed that one of the shapes was right next to them. At this close a range, they could easily make out significant features on the animal's body.

It resembled an otter in appearance, having both front and back legs. It was grey in color, much like some seals, and mostly hairless. The hind legs were reduced, but still appeared to be capable of supporting the animal on land. Most peculiar of all, though, was the animal's head, which resembled a walrus of all creatures, but without the tusks. Oh, and it appeared the animal was chewing on a leaf.

For a moment, the teens just stared, until Elise decided to break the silence.

"Is that a manatee?"

"An early one. Probably _Protosiren._ Didn't think we see one of these here."

Manatees and dugongs are close relatives of elephants, and are the only known variety of marine mammal to be herbivorous. Today, most species are now under threat, and the Stellar's Sea Cow is already extinct.

While these creatures may not be what the team is looking for, the duo has now qualms with rescuing them. After changing out their bait, silently thankful that Nigel had the foresight to keep some veggies around for an occasion like this, the two threw the plants overboard and activated the portal. Within minutes, the ancient sirenians were in the safety of the present.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Ted was hard at work accommodating the last mission's rescues. The marine reptiles, fish, and nautiloids weren't much of a hassle - the park already had analogues for those creatures to work with. The real challenge was coming from the giant mantis shrimp the team had brought back. The brightly colored arthropods were among the vast majority of prehistoric creatures who had left behind not a single piece of evidence detailing whether or not they had lived at all, leaving the park with only their modern relatives to give them insight on how to care for these strange creatures.

And of course, even if they had left behind fossils, most of those couldn't tell us about their behavior.

A loud splash filled the air as an ROV blasted out of the water, flew for a distance, then fell back beneath the waves. It's hull had a significant dent in it, while it's camera lens had been smashed to pieces. Sighing in annoyance, Ted reeled the machine back in, before putting it onto the pier, next the three others, all in varying degrees of disrepair.

Normal mantis shrimp could easily smash open clam shells and shatter the glass on aquarium tanks. This prehistoric ones were as big as coconut crabs, and apparently, their proportional strength was equal to their smaller brethren. It was a miracle the ROVs had come back in one piece.

Ted had known that the mantis shrimp might react this way to foreign objects, but he'd had a good reason to risk the machines - the shrimps had been rather agitated already, and he was trying to determine why - were they not happy with the space allocated to them? Perhaps they needed new food?

Still, they really couldn't afford to get any more ROVs damaged - those things were expensive.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the Eocene, Nigel and Tristan had just come upon an interesting sight: before them were a group of hippo-like herbivores, who were escaping the heat by resting in several shallow pools. Nearby, a pack of similarly sized carnivores were using one of the pools to try and quench their thirst, though they always made sure to keep some distance between themselves and the hippos-like mammals.

The duo could already tell what the hippo-like animals were, as the park had already rescued several. These were anthracotheres, specifically the genus that gave the group its name - _Anthracotherium._

As for the predators...

 _"Hyaenodon?"_ offered Tristan.

"Close, but not quite. These are a hyaenodont called _Proviverra."_

The duo didn't need any further conversation after this - their minds were already set on rescuing the mammals.

Carefully, they set up the portal, avoiding any actions that would antagonize the creatures. Once the setup was complete, bait was placed, and then the duo sat back and waited.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, predator and prey followed the bait into the present. The minute the last one was through the portal, the light faded away, and the two sticks were collected.

As the duo readied to leave, however, something began to stir in the underbrush. A grey-brown shape slowly began to trudge away, and after a moment of shock, the humans began to pursue it.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: No, the Walking With Beasts Basilosaurus will not show up in this episode - she is a B. isis, which lived near Egypt. The group is in North America chasing B. cetoides.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	167. Yoked Tooth 3

The pursuit of the strange creature soon came to an end, as it was too slow to escape the humans. It only took Nigel and Tristan a moment to capture the animal, and once they did, they began to examine it.

It was clearly a mammal, as it was covered in hair, yet its legs were relatively weak and unable to support it. It's head, meanwhile, looked like a crocodiles.

Already, Tristan knew what he was dealing with.

"We're looking at an early whale. _Georgiacetus,_ most likely."

Nigel could only nod at this. "This creature is a descendent of _Ambulocetus._ The most recent research suggests that this animal led to modern whales, as well as our target. I didn't think he'd still be alive at this point, or that he could move on land. Though he is rather clumsy on the earth."

The sudden crushing of the leaf litter alerted the duo to more strange shapes. It seemed a whole group of early whales had been hiding here, all now headed for the safety of the water.

The humans, however, were easily able to catch them, and a few moments later, all of the mammals had been diverted to the safety of the present.

With a grunt, Lucas hoisted the meat over the fence. A moment later, the _Carnufex_ tore into it, occasionally snapping at each other, utterly ignorant of the human's presence. Seizing the opportunity, Lucas quickly opened the gates, entered the exhibit, and began cleaning.

For relatively small animals, the crocodilian relatives produced a surprising amount of waste. It didn't stink too much, which was a plus, but it was still messy. Many a keeper had refused to go into the pen to clean up the mess, though the fact said pen had a large group of carnivorous crocodilians inside may have also been a motivating factor. Lucas, however, could care less about the danger. A job was a job, even if it stunk.

As he finished up cleaning the feces, though, a hissing noise caused him to tense up. Turning around, Lucas found himself staring at one of the _Carnufex -_ specifically, the one that had been injured in the fight between it and the proterosuchids. Though its wounds had begun to heal, the creature was still wasn't in top shape. Of course, it didn't need to be completely well to be a threat to a human.

For a moment, Lucas was unsure what to do. The reptile had already fed, so food wouldn't bait it away. Perhaps a toy would distract it?

seeing no other immediately effective options, Lucas took out what resembled a piece of rope. Overall, it was nothing special, just a dog toy. Lucas was just hoping the colorful design of the toy would distract the predator. One he was sure the predator saw it, he waved the toy around, watching carefully as the carnivore's eyes tracked the technicolor object.

He was just about to throw it when the carnivore bit down on one of the ends and started pulling.

Surprised, Lucas was about to let go of the distraction, before remembering exactly what he was holding - this was a tug-of-war toy. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. For a moment, he relaxed his grip, before suddenly tugging back, pulling the crocodilian forward slightly. Soon the two were locked in battle, each trying to pull the rope-like object away from the other. This lasted for a few minutes, before Lucas decided to give the crocodilian the victory and let go of the toy. Victorious, the predator trudged away and began shaking its prize.

Somewhat winded, Lucas finished up his cleaning and left the exhibit, silently glad that the rest of the crocodilians had been too full to try and approach him. That tug-of-war had been rather nerve wracking...and also surprisingly fun. Perhaps he should do it again?

XXXXXXX

Some distance away, a giant stirred.

Opening up his eyes, Atahualpa slowly stood up, taking in his surroundings. The familiar image of his forest home came into focus. Shaking off his feelings of exhaustion, the giant carnivore began to move, looking for water to quench his thirst.

Finding the stream within his new home, the carnivore began to drink, occasionally stopping to look for rivals.

Part of him was happy about it. Yet another, however, was uncomfortable.

Giganotosaurs were, for the most part, solitary carnivores, only seeking out others of their kind to breed. Pair bonds, however, were strong, and it was not uncommon for females to mate several times with the same males. yet in all his days at the park, the male _Giganotosaurus_ had yet to see another of his kind. He had seen other large carnivores, including the park's only other large carnosaur, Finn, but that hadn't done much to comfort him. He desired to see more of his own.

He was, quite simply, lonely.

In some ways, this was beneficial - he had his territory entirely to himself, with no one to challenge him. Yet his own biological directives conflicted heavily with this. He was a male in his prime, fit, active, and sexually mature, yet he had not reproduced. In nature, reproduction was the highest calling of all animals, to pass on their genes to the next generation. Right now, Atahualpa was missing out on his chance.

He would remain in his prime for many years, but once that passed, reproduction would become more difficult. The biological clock on male animals ticked more slowly than those of females, but it still set a limit on the time they had to breed. Pass the best time, and age would begin to take its toll. Muscles and bones would weaken, making breeding more difficult. Metabolism changes would make it less likely for a male to defeat rival suitors.


	168. Yoked Tooth 4

Back aboard the _Mariner,_ Sean and Elise continued to observe the swamp. Out of boredom, they had pulled out a portable television and decided to take turns watching a documentary. Given their current assignment, it was unsurprising the program was entitled _Whale Killer."_

The duo couldn't help but notice how out of date the episode of _Walking With Beasts_ was.

"He they are, saying that _Basilosaurus_ was forced into the shallows, when we know it _preferred_ the shallows to the open ocean."

"Since marches on," noted Elise. "You think we'll go back to save her?"

"If we don't, I'll be surprised."

Overhead, gull and wader ancestors searched for food, some using the ship as a resting spot. A great number were also on the deck in cages, awaiting transport to the present. Those ones were understandably unhappy, and had only recently stopped trying to smash the cage walls. A bribe of food had made them more docile, but how long that lasted was up in the air.

The two had expected to see something at this point, but after the early manatees, no new animals had come their way. A few crocodiles that already lived at the park had been encountered and subsequently rescued, as had a champsosaur pack. That one had been a surprise, as champsosaurs had been assumed to have gone extinct by this time. The siblings had sent them through the portal, then continued on their way.

"So, you think we'll meet some _Dorudon_ while we're here?"

"Maybe, Sis, maybe."

XXXXXXX

On a nearby bank, the reptile watched as the ship floated by, eyes staring on at the new object inquisitively. The carnivore observed the boat for some time before it vanished among the trees.

The predator was one of the last of the dinosaurs, ancient predators of a bygone age. It's kind had been recent additions to the Theropod family tree, only hitting their stride as the reign of the reptiles was coming to an end. Their group had been lucky, as members from both major families had survived the extinction event, and with most of their competition extinct, they had the chance to explode in numbers. Nature had not made it easy, though - mammals had also recovered from the extinction event, and were quick to start competing. Already, many valuable niches were being exploited by the furry creatures.

Still, the oceans remained unclaimed. But for how long?

Already, whales had begun to appear, as did other mammals that lived in the water for the entirety of their lives. Soon, the mammals would drive them out of their domain. At least, for the most part. With the ability to store their eggs inside their bodies, these predators would be able to last a while longer, hiding in the depths of the oceans for as long as they wished. It would take the arrival of giant predatory sharks to push them toward extinction, and a global cooling event to see the last of these great predators wiped from the ocean. Even then, their relatives would still live on.

A strange grunting noise alerted the horned carnivore to the presence of several hell pigs as well as two more of the bipeds that had been on the ship. Not wishing to be bothered, the reptile slinked off into the water, finlike wings already adjusting to guide it through the waves.

XXXXXXXX

"Are those entelodonts?" asked Tristan.

" _Brachyhyops,_ if you want the specifics."

"Fair enough. See anything else?"

"...Something drinking from a nearby puddle, has a head like a chaolicothere, plus the calws, but walks on the soles of its feet, and with a long tail."

"... _Agriochoerus?"_

"Probably."

No further conversation was needed. A few minutes later, and the staff at the portal annex were busy accommodating the new arrivals.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Ted was busy looking over some photos. Against the odds, they'd managed to get a few ROVs in and out of the exhibit without being mauled, allowing them to get a few photos to help them figure out what just what had made them so agitated. They'd taken photos of all of the shrimps, as well as their burrows, to try and determine what set them off. Of course, that had not been easy, since all of the shrimps had tried to attack the ROV just for coming within twenty meters of them...

….All but one. The smallest of the shrimps had avoided the machines for the most part, only acting aggressive when they tried to get close to its burrow. The staff were particularly interested in why it behaved this way - what was the difference between this one and the others?

Hoping to find that out, he started comparing the photos. Most of them were unsurprising - angry arthropods trying to smash the camera. As for the burrows, they unsurprisingly contained the remains of the stomatopods' former meals, in varying states of decay and dismemberment. Just trying to get those photos had, unsurprisingly, driven the arthropods _completely crazy,_ to the point of filling the area with sand and metal bits. So far, though, these photos didn't tell _why_ this was happening.

Then Ted looked at the burrow of the smallest of the new arrivals. The carcasses were not surprising.

The hollowed out exoskeleton of another stomatopod was, though.

Where had that come from? All of the others were still alive.

Then an idea came to Ted. First, he compared the carcasses in the small one's burrow to the ones in the others. Just as he suspected, the small one's meals had been almost completely devoured. Next, he examined the placement of the carcass. The little one had strewn them near the front of tis burrow, and had actually moved some outside of the entrance, while the others kept theirs closer to the back. Finally, he compared the photos of the smallest stomatopod to the ones obtained when it first arrived at the park.

The shrimp had gotten noticeably bigger.

That cinched it for Ted.

The shrimp were getting ready to molt.

That would explain why they were so aggressive - they wanted to be left alone while they were vulnerable. It would also explain something else that had been bothering the team - for the last few days, the small one hadn't left its burrow. Why had eluded them, but now, he was pretty sure it had spent that time waiting for its new skin to harden. As for how they were going to take it, well, Ted knew the answer to that - they just needed to leave the shrimps be. Only once they had molted would their aggression cease.

Immediately, Ted sent a message to Bob - he wanted everyone to know what was happening.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the past, Tristan and Nigel had walked up to the area where, unknown to them, the dinosaur had been basking. Unsure when they would meet Elise and Sean again (though Nigel was preparing to call them over soon), the duo was busy scanning the waves, looking for an early whales they could find.

Aside from a few crocodilians, though, they saw nothing but birds.

Annoyed, but understanding, the pair prepared to head back inland and call Tristan's siblings.

Just as they were about to turn, though, a large, serpentine shape broke thorugh the surface. It's face was vaguely reptilian, but with smooth skin instead of scales. It also looked somewhat plump. As it disappeared back beneath the surface, a horizontally fluked tail breached out of the water, before descending back beneath the waves.

Teacher and student stared at one another, before quickly moving to follow the new arrival.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	169. Yoked Tooth 5

As the day dragged on, the injured _Carnufex_ enjoyed the shade.

The female crocodylomorph had had a relatively normal life - sure, it had been tough, but that was hardly unexpected. Life was never easy for animals, thus all of the adaptations for attack and defense. Still, she had managed to live life to its fullest, though she had only just become sexually mature. In a few months, she would have become reproductively active for the first time in her life. If the season was good, she would likely have started a family.

A brief bit of discomfort in her left hind leg brought her thoughts back to the day she had arrived at the park. She and several of her kind had been pursuing a herd of dicynodonts, and while the herd had escaped, they'd managed to find a fresh carcass to sate their hunger. The arrival of the proterosuchids, though, had been unexpected. Rarely did those predators leave the water to hunt on land. They were far faster in the water, though their bulk often won them kills on land.

This time, though, the land crocodilians refused to back down. This much meat was worth fighting for, and thus the land predators had engaged their aquatic cousins in battle. At first it had been mostly displaying, but when neither party backed down, combat commenced. The predators had snapped and pawed at each other, trying to injure or intimidate their rivals into submission. The female had, to her displeasure, been the first to take a hit, knocking her out of the fight. She likely would have been killed, had the strange biped not saved her.

Though unable to truly understand the concept of gratitude, the female carnivore had decided to show the virtue to the human by refusing to attack him. Of course, that did not excuse him intruding on her territory - trust only went so far. She had been confused, though, when he had taken out the strange, fibrous object he had offered her earlier. It did not look appetizing, nor had it tasted particularly good, but she had still chomped down on it, if only to snatch it from the biped. When he had refused to release it, she had merely pulled on it until he submitted.

Yes, she had enjoyed the brief tug or war, but that was semantics.

Now, though, she saw the biped walking back up to her new range. Cautiously, she stared at him, idly noticing that he carried something in his arms. It resembled those strange tusked herbivores with really longs noses she had occasionally seen walk by, though only one had been within the size range she dared to mount attacks on, and as it never strayed too far from an adult, she knew better than to attack it. Her focus on the biped never faded as he walked right up to the edge of her new territory and offered her the strange object. He Stood their, waiting for...something.

When he did not leave, she ambled over to him, curious yet cautious. When she was within striking distance, he released the object. Immediately, she snatched it out of the air. It didn't really taste good, nor did it appear to have anything nutritional in it, but having something to sink her teeth into was always nice. Returning to her shade, she began to shake the object about, more or less ignoring the biped.

Said biped stared on at her for a while longer, then left.

XXXXXXX

Back in the past, Elise and Sean continued to cruise through the water, still fruitless in their search for the prehistoric whale. The rising heat was not helping things.

Already, Elise had removed her vest, while her brother had gulped down as much water as he could.

"See anything?" questioned Sean.

Elise merely gestured a 'no', then wordlessly asked the same of him.

"Nope...also, could you look away?"

"Why, brother dearest?" she snarked, wondering if he had drunken too much water.

"...I need to...relieve myself..."

….There were times Elis really wished she wasn't actually right about her guesses, and this was one of them. "Fine, just make sure to zip up before you turn back to me. And tell me if something comes up."

As the Elise gave her brother his privacy and the sound of water hitting water filled the air, the girl turned her attention back to the waves. Whenever she saw a ripple, she tried to determine if it was a whale, reptile or fish, but soon she began to drift off into her thoughts, unsure whether or not she would have any luck. For a moment, she though she saw a dragon life the ones rescued from the Paleocene, but when she tried to focus on the creature, it revealed itself as a log. The shallow water had forced them to turn off the sonar, lest it bounce off branches in the mess of the swamp.

It took Elise a few minutes to realize that the sound of her brother relieving himself of excess water had stopped. Turning toward him, she was surprised to see him holding up one of his palms in a stop gesture, before pointing toward the nearby shoreline. Looking toward it, she found herself staring at an interesting sight - on the banks was what appeared to be a herd of indricotheres...and, behind them, a group of carnivorous mammals.

Immediately, the duo was on full alert, already planning how to rescue the land mammals. Ironically, they failed to move their attention toward the waves, preventing them from noticing a serpentine, mammalian shape cutting through the water.

XXXXX

On the nearby shoreline, Nigel and Tristan watched as the prehistoric whale edged closer and closer to the boys siblings. More surprising still was the clear shape of a reptile cruising nearby the boat. For a moment, they considered yelling out to the duo, but decided against it - clearly, they had something else occupying their attentions.

Thus, cautiously, the land-based pair attempted to make their way toward whatever the water-bound siblings were looking at. Preferably without becoming predator meat.

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read, Review, and Vote on the poll! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	170. Yoked Tooth 6

Cautiously, Nigel and Tristan moved up the riverbank. Ahead of them, the _Basilosaurus_ had mostly come to a stop, apparently finding something good to eat. Oblivious to this, Elise and Sean were busy trying to move the _Mariner_ without alerting whatever was on the shoreline. As the land-based pair advanced further, they finally saw what had the siblings' attention.

Based on the appearance of the mammals, they were likely a species of _Hyracodon._ The carnivores, meanwhile, were definitely _Hyaenodon crucians._ Both animals were living in the prime of their groups' existences, as the hyracodonts and hyaenodonts would live unitl the end of the Oligocene, with the creodonts, in particular, managing to hand on until the Miocene, as the park could attest to. If the park had focused solely on the most endangered species, then these animals would normally be left alone.

Of course, any prehistoric creature would be welcome at the park. Thus, the land based duo was already hard at work trying to find a way to rescue them. Their efforts managed to catch the attention of Elise and Sean, who attempted to get them to back. The duo calmed, though, when Nigel indicated he and Tristan were aware of what was going on. They then gestured toward the prehistoric whale, hoping Elise and Sean would understand what they meant.

They did, and soon the siblings readying some chum up to bait the whale in. Unfortunately, the lack of sonar meant that they had no idea that other serpentine predators were converging on them. Unknown to the humans, this mangrove swamp was a breeding site for _Dorudon_ and its relative _Zygorhiza,_ which had drawn in many more basilosaurs, dorudonts, and marine dragons. Right beneath the _Mariner,_ in fact, was a major part of the nursery grounds, and already, a great number of the whales were hiding beneath the ship, which was unable to spot them in the deceptively shallow looking water.

The cover was perfect, though - they still had to breath.

A sudden surge of bubbles beneath the ship caught Tristan's eye, and he soon saw the shape of a small whale surfacing to breath. The _Basilosaurus_ he had bene following ignored its smaller relative, having already devoured a good-sized fish. The rest of the hunters, however, would not be so forgiving.

Elise and Sean only had a moment to notice the ripples beginning to form in the water before Nigel and their boss quickly charged onto the shoreline and set up the portal. Before they could ask what was going on, the _Hyaenodon_ charged, sending the hornless rhinos headed straight toward Tristan and Nigel, and the portal did _not_ stand between man and beast. Hastily, the siblings modified the aquatic portal's exit coordinates and opened it up on the beach, sending predator and prey into the future.

Back on the beach, as the regular portal whirred to life, its exit now set in the aquatic pens, the _Dorudon_ that had breached the waves earlier jumped out o the water, as did a _Zygorhiza,_ both so focused on escaping the water bound hunters that they had neglected to consider that they would likely end up beaching themselves in their escape. Right behind them was a marine dragon, poised to snatch one of the whales the minute they landed. All three, however, were caught off guard when the bull _Basilosaurus_ Nigel and Tristan had been following shot out of the water, surging toward the portal, which had mesmerized the hunter. It plowed through the three other hunters, eliciting an adorable squeaky noise from _Dorudon,_ as it escaped into the present, carrying the other three with it. A moment later, the rest of the small whales piled through, followed by the various carnivores that had been hoping to eat them. The smaller animals gracefull flew into the portal, but the same could not be said of their pursuers, who found themselves creating a Prehistoric pileup as they hurtled into the present. It was a miracle none of them were crushed or inflicted with mortal injuries.

The team stared on at this for a moment, then boarded the _Mariner_ and made for home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, the park had sorted in the new arrivals. The land mammals had received new homes, while the marine mammals and choristoderes had been moved to well made tanks. The marine dragons, meanwhile, had been given a suitable hybrid exhibit to live in. With the giant mantis shrimp starting to finally calm down, it seemed that things were, at the moment, anyway, going to go smoothly.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Next time, the team goes back four hundred million years to rescue one of the most nightmarish creatures to ever live...**

 **(Shot of a Snake-like creature attacking the team, tearing apart a dead marlin in one bite)**

 **...whilst also dealing with some familiar faces.**

 **(A Pterygotus charged at the team, before engaging in a scuffle with the worm).**

 **Back at the park, the whales decide to go into show business.**

 **(Shot of a whale trying to pose for Ted...and knocking him and Elise into the water in the process).**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park!**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Welp, you have spoken. Websteroprion is the next rescue. Looking forward to making you guys scared as hell.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Foameal15k, signing off!**


	171. Chapter 27: Webster's Killer Worm

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back four hundred million years to rescue one of the most nightmarish predators to ever live!_**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Prehistoric Park is now filled with extinct species. From dinosaurs to mammoths and sea scorpions, it had many inhabitants, quite a few of them titanic. Now, though, Nigel want's to look into rescuing a smaller animal._**

Nigel is once again near the docks, but this time, he's look at a tide pool tank. For a moment, all was calm, before food for the resident was dumped in. Rather peculiarly, said meal was not a normal bait fish, but instead a small lionfish. The recently deceased fish drifted through the water, undisturbed by any of the arthropods or scavenger fish in the tank.

Then it floated over a hole in the sand.

In a flash, a worm shot out of the ground and snatched the dead fish, before dragging it back into the water. The speed and ferocity of he assault practically tore the dead lionfish in two. Moments later, the brutalized remains of the fish were half buried in the sand, slowly sinking deeper as the strange predator pulled its meal down beneath the substrate.

Nigel stared on in awe, practically giddy with excitement.

"Most people never really think of worms as being more than a nuisance, but this creature is called the bobbit worm, and as you can see, it's a predator. They may be tiny, but they can take down fish many times their size, and as you just saw, they can attack with enough speed and ferocity to tear prey in half. These are some of the largest worms on Earth, as they can grow to over a meter in length, but once, they got even bigger. Four hundred million years ago, there was a bobbit worm called _Websteroprion_ that grew to over two meters in length. It may not have been very large by our standards, but it was a giant during its time, and I would love to have a few of them in the park."

Having had his fill of worm related violence, Nigel turned to leave, only to find Elise, Sean, and one of the island's native looking at several of the recently caught lionfish. For a moment, they said nothing, before promptly snatching up three fishing (while wearing ridiculously thick gloves) and quickly running off. Nigel stared at them a while longer, before heading off toward the _Mariner._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Nigel's desire to rescue the worm will take him back to the Devonian Period, a time when fish were starting to become the rulers of the ocean. Hopefully, he hasn't bitten off more than he can chew!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

On the other side of the portal lay an open ocean, stretching off to infinity in the North. To the south lay a coastline and, further inland, forests. It would be some time before tetrapods appeared on land, and many millions of years before something large enough to knock down the trees would show up, so for the moment, the forests would dominate the Earth.

That wasn't to say the land was lifeless, though - arthropods had already started to dominate the land. With oxygen plentiful and no vertebrates to compete with them, the hard-shelled creatures had been able to dominate. Already, titanic millipedes crawled across the land, ancestors to Ben, who was enjoying his dominance of the Bug House back at the park. Chasing them were primitive centipede who, though smaller than their prey, were just as fast. Joining in on this spectacle were a group of eurypterids - _Stylonurus,_ based on the body shape.

While the assembly of animals was certainly odd, the team wasn't going to say anything about it - all it meant to them were more easy rescues.

Carefully, the team set up the portal so that the runaway millipedes would charge right through it, followed by the eurypterids and centipedes. Those who tried to avoid it were literally dragged through by the team, despite their best efforts to resist. Once the last animals was in the present, the team gathered plant samples for Pamela, deactivated the portal and boarded the ship. Now, it was time to go fishing.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Elise and Sean were digging into a delicious meal.

Who knew lionfish could taste so good.

Normally, the park staff wouldn't eat such fish, mainly because they were poisonous. Lionfish, however (or rather, the ones the duo were eating), were an invasive species in the Caribbean, and had already put many species under threat. The venomous creatures had few predators in the Caribbean Ecosystem, and most of the creatures that could eat them didn't even know the fish were edible. Further making this a problem was that many people often threw pet lionfish into the ocean when they grew too large for their aquariums. To say this was a problem was an understatement. In an effort to curb the numbers of the beautiful yet dangerous fish, attempts had been made to convince people to begin commercially harvesting the fish for food.

Both the Saurus Patriarch and the natives of the island had taken up the challenge, in part because the fish just looked so appetizing. These sentiments were also shared by Elise and Sean, who were trying to eat as many of the fish as possible. The two made an exception, however, and threw two fish into a nearby tank, where they were unceremoniously devoured by a grouper and a moray eel. Such predators were fully capble of cooperation and, in this instance perfectly willing to share.

Friends always made good meals better!

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: People really are trying to get lionfish fished for commercially in the Caribbean Sea. The invasive ones are just _that_ much of a problem.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	172. Webster's Killer Worm 2

Carefully, Pamela examined the cycad leaves. All of them showed promising signs of growth. Indeed, it was likely they would soon be ready to reproduce.

These cycads had grown from seeds brought back from the very first mission, and thus were some of the oldest botanical residents of the park. It was likely they could live longer than all members of the staff and all of the residents - certain cycads could live to be over one thousand years old, assuming they didn't get eaten first. Few other plants could claim that kind of aging advantage.

Turning her attention away from the cycads, Pamela instead directed her thoughts upward. Specifically, thirty feet upward. Hanging there were the branches of a tree, or at least what appeared to be a tree. In truth, it was a _Lepidodendron,_ a giant Carboniferous club moss. Among the park's earlier rescues, it was already a respectable height, but it shouldn't be growing this fast - these trees normally had growth cycles last ten-fifteen years, not months. Pam wasn't complaining, though - the sooner it reached maturity, the sooner it could breed. Then they would be able to start seeking potential commercial uses for the plants.

True, the park was meant as a sanctuary for extinct species, but that didn't mean they couldn't be used to help modern ones. Prehistoric plants could contain useful chemicals for making medicines, as could some of the animals they'd rescued. Among those had been an unexpected rescue from park's last mission - Elise and Sean had, while searching for larger animals, rescued several prehistoric cone snails. While said creatures were _incredibly_ dangerous, they'd manage to safely handle them, and any creature that was rescued deserved a home in the park.

Nature as unexpected rescues aside, the cone snails had vast potential to help people - modern ones carried a pain killer called ziconotide, which was one thousand times as effective as morphine. Research was also being conducted to see if chemicals in the snails' venom could be used to help treat Alzheimer's. Pamela had seen the effect of that disease first hand while visiting a hospital to see a friend, and while she and most of the staff would be vehemently opposed to the exploitation of extinct creatures, if there was a chance they could find a way to reverse or mitigate that disease, all of them would be willing to make an exception.

XXXXXXXXX

Back by the pier, the male _Basilosaurus_ was taking a moment to breath. The park had taken some time to decide what he should be named. Suggestions had been made to call him Moby Dick, only to be rejected due to future plans to rescue _Livyatan,_ which everyone held to deserve the name more than this animal did. Orm and Orin had also been suggested and discarded, as those names were to be saved for any Greek marine creatures that were rescued. Then someone had suggested they give him a name fit for a king - Sean, to be exact. Ultimately, the team had decided to go with that, and named his Balthazar.

Time would tell if he proved to be as wise as the king he was named after.

Nearby movement soon caught Balthazar's eye. The source was a smaller whale gliding across the water...on the end of its tail?

XXXXXXXX

"...Why are those dolphins running across the water?" questioned Elise. "Aren't they wild?"

"Yeah, but ones that were trained in captivity and released into the wild have started teaching their untamed kin how to do the tricks," noted Ted.

"Oh. I thought that you might have taught them that."

"I only taught tricks to dolphins at the old sea park I worked at. Though, since those dolphins were moved here to be released into the wild, I guess you aren't entirely wrong there."

XXXXXXXXX

Millions of years in the past, the _Mariner_ came to a halt. The team had reached their target depth, and now it was time to look for giant worms. Quickly putting on their diving gear, they soon took the plunge into the relatively cool water.

The relative coolness of the water was a byproduct of the massive trees on land. Increasing in size had allowed the trees to absorb huge amounts of carbon dioxide, a necessity to perform photosynthesis. This deprived the atmosphere from quite a bit of one of the most potent greenhouse gases, which was gradually cooling the world. This would continue on until the Carboniferous, where a collapse in the rainforest ecosystems would lead to the extinction of the plants that held this world together. While the forests would recover, the endless forests would give way to scrubland, relinquishing their unopposed dominion on Earth and forcing them to compete with the ferns and cycads.

That, however, was still a long ways off.

As the team descended downwards, they found themselves staring at several small eurypterids - _Adelophthalmus,_ to be precise. All of them were no bigger than a grown man's hand, hardly a threat to a human. Indeed, most of them ran scared from the giant humans, unwilling to end up as lunch for the new giant vertebrates. This, ironically, made herding them into the portal a triviality.

As the last of the arthropods vanished into the portal, the team returned their attention to searching for the prehistoric worm. Carefully, they circled over the sea bed, looking for burrows - bobbit worms always hid in burrows.

XXXXXXXXX

Some distance away, another predator was already exiting its burrow. In front of it was a fish - an acanthodian, small yet powerful. The tiny fish flitted in front of it for a moment, before slowly swimming away, only stopping when it noticed the larger predator was not following it.

The giant predator stared at the fish for a moment, then began to swim toward it. The fish would be an appetizing meal, but it had long learned that wherever the fish swam, there was bigger food to find. Thus it was that those who were normally hunter and hunted united in search of food.

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: The wild dolphins running across the water actually happened in Australia. Apparently, they learned it from one that had been released from captivity. Go figure.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	173. Webster's Killer Worm 3

Back at the park, Ted, Elise and Sean were working with the marine mammals. Sean, in particular, was helping out with the early pinnipeds. Already, several of the _Allodesmus_ were perched in front of him, ready to feed.

Nearby, Elise and Ted were helping out with some dolphins. These ones were in dire need of cleaning, as the park's normal cleaner fish had bene forced to work overtime checking the new arrivals for parasites, leaving the modern inhabitants out to dry. Carefully, Elise and Sean picked the parasites off of each animal.

Sean, though, only had to feed his charges, which wasn't exactly a troublesome task, though it was rather time consuming. Compared to parasite cleaning, though, it was a quick task. Soon, all of the fish were in the pinnipeds' gullets, allowing Sean to take a small rest.

Deciding to go for a little bit of amusement, he pulled up one of the projectors and started playing a movie on seal tricks. When the last of the dolphins was cleaned, Elise and Ted joined him. At one point, the projector witched from seal tricks to videos of baby seals, because Elise badgered the boys into letting her watch the adorable images. Her brother and her coworker couldn't help but agree with her after seeing the videos.

Unnoticed to the humans, the pinnipeds were also watching the video, staring on in confusion as the seals did odd behaviors, unlike anything a wild one would have done. Most interesting about this, though, was that the seals were fed after doing said behaviors….

XXXXXXX

Some distance away, in the eurypterid tanks, the male _Pterygotus_ emerged form his burrow. He had been resting their for some time, but now, he was bored. There was only so much to find in this exhibit, and only so much to do, before things became repetitive. Now, that boredom was becoming unbearable, and he wanted a way to alleviate it.

The humans had seen to it that his exhibit was normally impossible to leave - tank walls to prevent him from swimming away, and land based fences to prevent them from crawling out of the water. There was a hole in the fence, but the staff had already caught onto that and started fixing it.

Yet for all of their precautions, the staff had made one mistake: they had piled up quite a bit of sand and soil on both sides of the fence as they had been working, unintentionally providing the male eurypterid with a way to climb over said fence. This was something that male was already exploiting.

Cautiously, the predator scuttled over the makeshift dune, looking all around him to ensure that he had not been noticed. Satisfied that this was not the case, he continued on scuttling, though the lack of air was proving a hinderance. He'd need to return to the water soon, lest he be suffocated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the male eurypterid came upon another aquatic enclosure. What was inside, though, confused him - there, standing on a rock, appeared to be a fish. But fish didn't walk on land. More importantly, fish had four fins, not four legs. They also normally didn't have long snouts.

It did not take long for the fish to notice him. The minute it laid eyes on him, the legged fish started hissing and growling at him.

No! Bad fish! Fish were food, not rivals!

Annoyed by the fish's refusal to back off, the giant arthropod began gesticulating with its arms, mouthparts and legs, trying to intimidate the strange fish.

XXXXXXX

 _'Stupid flat tailed scorpion,'_ thought the male _Cosgriffius,_ 'go away! This is my territory!'

Yet the strange scorpion refused to back off. It seemed to think this pool was its own.

The pool belonged to the trematosaurs, not this stupid arthropod, and they were not going to give it up without a fight!

XXXXXX

Sighing, Bolin loaded the last of the kelp into the ship.

It still surprised him that the park farmed kelp, though he couldn't deny that it had its merits - plenty of food for sea urchins, which the park cultivated to feed its various sea otters, as well as several wolf eels kept for research. Lobsters were also one of the main consumers of the park's urchins, to say nothing of some of the staff who liked sushi. The main reason the kelp was being cultivated, though, was biofuel - an effort to make the park's emissions go down. Farming the kelp was only possible in the areas that bordered the tundra parts of the park, where it was cool enough for kelp to have optimal growth. How exactly that worked eluded him.

As the ship neared the docks, though, Bolin was somewhat distracted by a peculiar sight - one of the park's _Pterygotus_ was making a threat display toward one of the _Cosgriffius,_ and it looked like neither was willing to back down...at least at first. Eventually, the sea scorpion grew disinterested and retreated into a nearby estuary, spooking several birds and a juvenile American Crocodile in the process.

Slowly coming to his senses, Bolin pulled out his radio. This needed to be called in now.

XXXXXX

The _Allodesmus_ watched on in confusion as the three humans pulled something out of the strange pouches in their second skins and made funny noises, then ran off. The pinnipeds couldn't really be bothered to care about whatever was going on, seeing how it didn't affect them. Instead, they continued focusing on the images of the seals doing tricks...and the humans feeding them after said tricks...

XXXXX

Back in the past, the eurypterid scuttled onwards, following the fish. Something had clearly excited its companion. On and on they traveled, passing many others of its kind. At one point, a _Stylonurus_ tried to attack the fish, only for the larger eurypterid to beat the smaller one into submission. Attacks on its companion would not be tolerated.

Eventually, something finally came into focus: a large, flat creature floating on the surface of the water, and below it, four strange animals with only four limbs and not tails swimming over the sand...

XXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	174. Webster's Killer Worm 4

Annoyed with its lack of success in intimidating off the strange fish, the eurypterid had ultimately retreated - there was a limit on how long it could stay in air. Thus it had returned to the sea in search of other, easier meals.

It had, so far, been unsuccessful. First it had tried to go into a pen filled with Trilobites, but the fences had blocked it off. Then it had encountered a strange armored creature that looked like the strange fish, but different. The not-fish was almost as big as it was, and had hissed at the armored predator when it had first seen it. The eurypterid had tried to eat it, only to end up with some bite marks at the base of its tail. Now, not-fish were off the menu unless they were already dead.

Given that it had seen a lot of those things walking around the island, and swimming in the surrounding ocean, they would likely pose a problem with traversing the area.

Next it had tried going into another pen that had smelled like fish. It had barely had time to go into the pen when a big, big, BIG fish had swam above it, tearing into a large pile of fish meat as it did so. Okay, not going back there any time soon.

Then it had gone to a pen that smelled like not-fish.

It had just reached the edge of the pen when a giant not-fish leaped out of the water and tried to eat it, missing only by inches. Annoyed, the not-fish used its paddle-like limbs to heave itself back into the water while the eurypterid scampered off in fear.

New rule: NEVER GO BACK THERE!

After that, the arthropod had continued to cruise around the park, taking care to try and find ways to avoid the bipeds that fed it - couldn't let them take it back home yet, it wanted to explore. It made a point to stay away from the northern part of the island, though - too cold. Also, there were few foods to find there, preventing it from sating its hunger. It had snacked on many foods, among them several invasive lionfish, not that it knew that, and had added quite a few organisms to its diet, but still it desired to travel around a while longer - more things to learn.

XXXXXXXX

Sean, Elise, and Ted had long since left in their search for the runaway eurypterid, but their marine mammal charges were still waiting at the pier, now watching the videos the had left playing.

The crowd had grown larger and more varied in species as the group had left. Where had once only been dolphins and _Allodesmus,_ now there were _Enaliarctos,_ _Macrodelphinus,_ the male _Basilosaurus,_ some _Hesperornis,_ and _Desmatostylus._ All of the mammals watched on as the videos of seals and sea lions doing tricks played.

Eventually, other creatures showed up in the videos: otters, more pinnipeds, dolphins, and killer whales all soon started appearing in the videos, all doing tricks. Weird little things with funny lines on them occasionally disrupted the view of the videos whenever the killer whales showed up - complaints about the treatment of the whales, not that the marine mammals and birds could understand that. All they saw was animals doing tricks, and getting fed for them.

Then one of the _Allodesmus_ stopped watching the video and crawled up in front of the rest of the viewers. It looked at them for a moment, then, slowly, shifted its weight until its rear flippers were in the air, leaving the giant mammal only supported by its fore-limbs. It lasted a good five seconds before it had to bring its legs down.

For a moment, the rest of the group was unsure how to act. Then the other pinnipeds started trying to balance on their forelimbs, with mixed success. Some could lift their feet off the ground without falling, others managed to stand on their forelimbs for longer than the first, but most were somewhere in-between. One _Enaliarctos_ slipped while trying to stand and knocked four of its smaller brethren into the water.

Still, none were discouraged - maybe if they did well, the humans would give them treats, just like the seals in the videos!

XXXXXXXXXX

Carefully, Alice pushed the wheel barrow forward. She really didn't want to spill it right now - dung was a mess to clean up.

Just a few more feet and she'd be at the dumpsite.

A few moments later, she arrived, and the cargo was unloaded. Alice sighed in relief - she had completed her task without any hiccups.

Then she heard a growl, followed by a snap and a distinctive groan.

Turning toward the source of the sound, she was surprised to see Lucas in the _Carnufex_ pen. More surprising still was that one of the inhabitants was sinking its teeth into his left arm, or rather, trying to. He'd managed to cover said arm in a huge amount of cloth, and given that said cloth was not red or soaked in fluid, he evidently hadn't made any slip-ups yet.

Sighing, Alice flagged her friend down. He had some explaining to do.

XXXXX

"...Wait, you're trying to train it into a crocodilian police dog?" questioned Alice. Lucas could only sheepishly nod in agreement. "Was that why your arm was covered in cloth?"

"It looked like the stuff they use to train police dogs."

"You do know we have those kind of things in the keeper supply room, right?"

Judging by Lucas' dumbfounded expression, he had not. Alice couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Come on, I'll get you one of those."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're gonna get yourself tore to shreds if you keep this up."

Instantly, Lucas' expression turned to one of indignation. "And you think you can do better?"

"My mom trained police dogs before she married, and she passed it on to me. _So yes, I think I can do better than you."_

"...Okay," replied Lucas, a sheepish expression once again on his face.

XXXXXXX

Back in the past, Nigel and the team were still searching for worms. They had resorted to dropping dead fish into the water, hoping to see a reaction when they hit the ocean floor. For the past hour, they had been without any luck on this front.

Then Tai dropped a dead trout into the water from one of his pockets. When it was half a meter above the sediment, something shot out and tore the fish in half. As one half was pulled into the sand, the other was torn apart by several other creatures.

Tai smiled - they had found the worms.

Of course, the group was unaware that, mere meters away, the fish and the hunter had found them.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	175. Webster's Killer Worm 5

The eurypterid paddle through the water as fast as possible, trying to evade the humans following him. He didn't want to go back to his pen yet, he wanted to explore some more! Why couldn't they just let him do that?!

He may have been faster than them, but there was only so far he could go before he tired. Fortunately, it seemed that the humans tired before he did, as they soon gave up the chase. Once he was sure he had outpaced the humans, he descended into the sand and started digging, then tunnel a small distance until he was in a small cave network. Here, he would be able to hide until the humans finally gave up on finding him.

As he started to explore the cave network, though, he noticed that the area smelled familiar. Continuing through one of the chambers, he soon found an exit form the caves that lead him to a large, almost transparent wall. There, on the other side of said wall, he could see more of his kind.

Unknowingly, he had ended up back at his original exhibit, not that the staff had planned this. None had even known that the cave network existed.

For a moment, the eurypterid considered going back to his pen, before deciding to leave. He still wanted to do a little more adventuring.

XXXXX

As he continued swimming on, the sea scorpion came upon an interesting sight: a group of acanthodians swimming through the water. Though it had seen some of the fish swimming in tanks, it had yet to see them in the open water.

The park had, for the most part, restricted smaller fish to living in tanks, where they would be safe from large predators. These fish, however, had been moved here due to a maintenance issue with the main tank. As said issue had only happened after the eurypterid had first seen them, this was why it had never seen any of the fish in the coastal waters before.

Right now, the fish were being held in an underwater tank. One fish, though, seemed to be trying to get out. Desperately, it beat against the walls, trying to make them break. Eventually, reason dawned on it, and the fish stopped trying to headbutt the wall.

Instead, it tried to jump over it...and succeeded.

Said jump left it right in front of the eurypterid.

For a moment, neither creature reacted.

Then, the fish started to swim away, before coming to a stop at a nearby sponge.

The eurypterid stared, unsure how to react.

The fish swam right up to him, looked him in the eyes, then swam back to the sponge.

This time, the sea scorpion followed the fish. Once he reached the sponge, the fish swam further, before once again coming to a stop.

The eurypterid followed again.

Soon, the eurypterid was right behind the small blue fish.

XXXXX

Ten minutes later, and the fish came to a stop. Before it was a large carcass, already under attack from hagfish and other scavengers. This had once been a short finned pilot whale, who had succumbed to disease in the open ocean, with its bloated corpse coming to rest here.

While many pieces of the carcass had already been taken, there were still a few choice morsels left to eat, and the fish did not want to give those up. Already, it was tearing into the meat, though its jaw size meant it could only nibble at the flesh. It was soon joined by the eurypterid, who was eager to fill his gullet. His large size served to dissuade several of the smaller creatures picking at the carcass, except for the fish who had lead him here - in fact, she simply moved closer to him.

Nearby, a shark stared at the acanthodian, ready to sink its teeth in the small fish. Fresh meat was preferable to decayed flesh when available. Sensing an opportunity, it charged.

It promptly got manhandled by the sea scorpion and was forced to retreat.

Perhaps it could find an easier meal elsewhere?

XXXXXXX

Unnoticed to the fish and arthropod, there was a ROV right behind them, observing their feeding on the carcass. The humans controlling the machine stared on, curious, as the early fish and sea scorpion fed on the carcass.

This was certainly interesting behavior, to say the least.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the past, Violet and Aiden were attempting to coax the worms out of their burrows. Large amounts of bait had been offered, in an effort to convince the worms to leave their burrows and, by extension, make themselves easier to catch. Unfortunately, the worms refused to be moved.

This was problematic, as they could not safely transport the worms if they stayed in the substrate. The risk of injury was too high. Thus, they had been trying to get them to attack meat impaled upon a stick so that they could slowly pull the worms out, but that had failed miserably.

Just as the younger duo was about to put another piece of bait on their sticks, though, an acanthodian swam up to them. Within moments, the worms charged at it...only to find themselves under attack by a massive armored creature. Pulling back, the siblings quickly recognized the creature: it was one of the park's earlier rescues, _Pterygotus._ Why it was attacking the worms, though, eluded them.

Panic overrode reason as the team quickly tried to swim away from the giant sea scorpion. Fear also gripped the giant worms, who promptly emerged from their burrows and tried to navigate the water, moving away from the rampaging eurypterid and the humans. Sensing an opportunity, Nigel broke off from the group and, using a portal buoy, managed to send all of the annelids into the present.

Unfortunately, his actions had separated him from the group, and by the time he had rescued the worms, the team and their pursuers had long since left him in the underwater dust. In fact, they'd actually moved deeper into the waves, and found themselves in an interesting environment: surrounding them were what appeared to be mushrooms, for lack of a better word. This wasn't entirely a surprise - there were marine varieties of fungi, and mushrooms had been observed growing in rivers, but to see something like this was still rather odd.

Of course, the groups focus on the fungi prevented them from noticing the rapid movement in the sands around said fungi. Several large things were moving through the sand, and they were homing in on the humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	176. Webster’s Killer Worm 6

Still desperate to escape the eurypterid, the team darted toward the strange underwater mushrooms, unaware of the many disturbances in the sand converging on them. The fact that the arthropod was gaining on them contributed to their ignorance.

Eventually, though, their stamina finally caved in, and Aiden started to lag behind. In moment the sea scorpion was upon him, grabbing the boy with its claws.

Before it could truly begin its attack, though, something darted out of the sand and began grappling with the sea scorpion's left hind leg. Another of the grapplers grabbed onto the eurypterid's tail, then a third onto its telson. Soon, six of the creatures were assault the eurypterid.

The little fish did not take the opportunity to swim away, much to the surprise of the group, and instead tried to assault one of the creatures, who in turn attempted to eat the fish. Before the bite could connect, though, the eurypterid released Aiden from its grip and grabbed the thin beast, trying to tear it away from the acanthodian.

Soon, a pattern began to form - the fish would nip at one of the grapplers, the grappler would try to eat the fish, and the eurypterid would catch the creature in its claws. This repeated for some time, until finally the team got bored of watching and just decided to open the portal in front of the eurypterid, which tore itself free from its assailants and vanished into the present, with two of the creatures still attached to it.

As the remaining creatures attempted to burrow again, the team realized these were the same worms they had just rescued, but far larger. In fact, these looked to be about the same length as an average anaconda, far larger than a normal member of their kind. Additionally, despite the group's attempts to bait them out, the worms refused to abandon the area around the underwater mushrooms. It got to the point that the literally had to grab and pull the worms out of the ground, and some of the mushrooms too, because of the worms didn't want to leave the area around them, there was probably a good reason they for that.

After that, the team retreated into the present, unwilling to stay in the past any longer after seeing the giant worms. Enough was enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, and all of the new residents had settled in. The eurypterids has been returned to his exhibit, though now with a companion - after seeing how the fish had lead the sea scorpion to a carcass, and the rescue team's observations in the past, the female Acanthodian had been moved into the arthropod's exhibit.

As for Alice and Lucas...

"Can you still feel your arm?"

Lucas just laughed dryly at Alice's question. "I'm fine." Then he used some meat to bait the female _Carnufex_ into letting go of his arm.

"So, apparently Nigel brought back giant worms. Should we call Burt Gummer?"

"These are still a little small for him."

"True enough."

XXXXXXXXX

 **Next time, the team goes back to the Jurassic, to rescue both dinosaur celebrities...**

 **(Shot of Tristan caught between a red crested theropod, a plate backed herbivore, a whip-tailed sauropod, and a three horned carnivore)**

 **...while also encountering some hidden Jurassic Jewels.**

 **(Shot of Nigel running side by side with a troodontid on a salt plain as giant sauropods stampede around him)**

 **Back at the park, Ted deals with the worms.**

 **(Shot of a Worm lunging out of a mushroom at Ted)**

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park: Returned From Extinction - The Time of the Titans!**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Welp, back to Walking With Dinosaurs again!**

 *** Anacondas are around 20 feet long.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	177. Chapter 28: The Time of the Titans

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back to the Jurassic, to rescue some of the most famous dinosaurs to have ever lived._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park!_**

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _ **Prehistoric Park has become a true haven for extinct species. From herrasaurs to mesonychids and giant predatory worms, the park is full of weird and wonderful creatures.**_

 _ **Now, though, Nigel is interested in some prehistoric celebrities.**_

Nigel is in his den. Before him are pictures of some of the most famous of all dinosaurs, among them stegosaurs, carnosaurs, and sauropods. All of them are recognizable animals, though, and among the most prominent is a sauropod that stands similarly to a giraffe.

"Jurassic North America is probably one of the most well known prehistoric ecosystems. There's so many creatures from it that are well know among the public, among them _Stegosaurs, Diplodocus, Apatosaurus,_ and, of course, _Brachiosaurus_ and _Allosaurus._ We've been focusing on some rather obscure species as of late, so I think its time we brought back some famous animals."

XXXXXXXX

 _ **This mission is a big deal for the park - besides being possibly their largest rescue since the mission to Chinle, it's also going to have a larger team roster than normal - not only is the whole team coming for this mission, they'll also have one extra.**_

Carefully, the team loads items into Nigel's truck, as well as several others. Owing to the sheer size of the team, multiple vehicles are needed to carry everyone into the past. Thus, all of them need to be stocked with supplies, food, and emergency gear.

With some effort, Tai manages to hoist an extra tire onto one of the trucks, only for it to start to slip. Before it can return to the ground, though, someone helps him catch the tire. Turning around, Tai finds himself look at Bob, who helps him hoist the tire up far enough that it won't slip.

"So, ready for your first mission?" questions the youngest of the Saurus siblings.

"Of course. I've always wanted to see a real _Stegosaurus,_ and, well, maybe it woud do me some good to go into the past with all of you."

"I just hope Suzanne will be okay, seeing how she is in charge when you're gone," interjected Alice.

Bob looked rather annoyed at that statement. "She'll do just fine."

A chirping noise turned the group's attention skywards. One of the _Peteinosaurus_ had escaped its enclosure and was now hiding in the rafters. Sighing, Bob took a nearby net gun and, after baiting the animal to the ground, netted it, before handing it off to one of the keepers. Just this once, getting the pterosaur back to its exhibit _wasn't_ his priority.

When the last of the supplies were packed in, the team quickly boarded into the trucks (or, in Nigel's case, a jeep, and in Tristan's case, an ATV) and started rolling out.

As the team headed toward the portal annex, Elise, Sean, and their siblings pulled up by Tristan. "First time you've been on an ATV in a few months, think you can manage?"

Tristan merely smirked at the eldest of his sisters. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You going solo? I thought Michelle would want to ride with you."

"She's driving Alice, Marcus, Lucas, and Vera...I pity them."

Elise just went quiet at that statement, before finally uttering a soft "me too."

XXXXXXX

 _ **To rescue the most famous of the Jurassic Giants, Nigel and the team must go back one hundred and forty five million years, to what is now Colorado. At that time, some of the largest herbivores and most ferocious predators to ever live roamed the Earth. As this is Bob's first mission, let's hope he doesn't find himself too out of depth.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

The moment the trucks exited the portal, they found themselves traveling through a primeval clearing, on the edge of a large forest. In the distance, the group could see a salt plain. Overhead, insects flitted about, occasionally finding themselves devoured by day active pterosaurs.

Of course, the creatures the team was most interested in finding were dinosaurs. They did not have to look far.

Ahead of the team were a herd of large sauropods. In the Morrison environment that the team had arrived in, this was not exactly the best descriptor when someone found a dinosaur - the formation was home to well over a dozen named genera. From the well known _Diplodocus_ to the more obscure _Camarasaurus_ and the practically unheard-of _Haplocanthosaurus,_ all kinds of long-necked dinosaurs roamed the plains, forests, and prairies of this Jurassic world. Luckily for the group, they knew exactly what kind of dinosaur they were looking at.

After all, few dinosaurs had front legs that were significantly longer than their hind limbs.

As the group approached them from behind, the _Brachiosaurus_ herd began to bunch up - they had juveniles with them, and the newcomers presented a possible threat to those youngsters. At least, they appeared to pose a threat.

This was something the team was willing to exploit. Without even a word from Nigel, the younger members speeded ahead of the herbivores, until they were reasonably far in front of them. Though confused, Nigel and Bob kept close behind the herd, having some idea of what the group planned - the children and teens wanted them to herd the sauropods forward, where the younger staff would set up the portal. Joining the older men was Tristan, who had been forced to stop to collect the portal sticks.

The plan worked almost flawlessly - unwilling fight when an opportunity to escape was present, the sauropods charged straight into the present. Soon, all of the members were in the safety of the present.

All except one.

A juvenile had broken off from the rest of the herd during the rather slow 'stampede'. Noticing this, Tristan had signaled to Nigel and Bob where he was going, before breaking off to rescue the herbivore. Once the herd had reached the present, the team formed back up and prepared to follow Tristan, who had pursued the small sauropod into a thicket.

The team, of course, was oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXX

Tristan came to a halt. The little dinosaur had come to a stop by a lichen encrusted rock. It seemed very confused and scared, likely a result of it being cut off from its herd. Carefully, Tristan set up the portal behind the long neck and prepared to try and bait it through the light.

He needn't have tried. Before he could even get the dinosaur's attention, it turned and ran toward him, disappearing through the portal. A moment later, the light faded away, shut down to conserve power.

For a moment, Tristan stared on, confused. Why had the herbivore run through like that? Why hadn't it shown any caution? Had something spooked it?

He got an answer to that question when the rock began to move. It seemed to try and roll over, revealing long, three toed legs, but soon it gave up its efforts. Then a smaller boulder lifted itself up and turned to face Tristan.

Said boulder had two pointed, red crests on it.

Immediately, Tristan backed off. In front of him the Allosaurs stared on, wary of the human. Curiously, though, it didn't attack.

Confused, Tristan decided to circle around the carnivore, trying to see why it hadn't attack him. Perhaps it was injured.

Sure enough, once he saw the creature's limbs, he could indeed tell that they were damaged - one of its arm's was clearly broken, with some evidence of healing.

More interesting to Tristan, though, was the large swollen spot on the dinosaur's middle toe on its right foot...

XXXXX

 **AN: Yes, this is _that_ Allosaurus. You may lose your mind now.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	178. The Time of the Titans 2

As soon as he saw the injured toe on the _Allosaurus,_ Tristan froze up.

Could it be? Was he really staring at Big Al?

….He had to - the toe was a big giveaway, but Big Al was also known to have a broken arm, and numerous other injuries, and a closer examination showed that this _Allosaurus_ had lived a very rough life. He could already see several scratches and cuts on the carnivore's hide, Some showing signs of healing, others clearly fresh. This carnivore had not had it easy. All things considered, he would likely die soon.

Unless Tristan did something about it.

Tristan has no worries about whether saving this dinosaur would affect the timeline - attempts to use the time portal to change history had failed before, and that had involved rigorous testing, so why would it change now? Besides, he could not leave this dinosaur to die - it would go against everything the park stood for. Of course, getting Big Al through the portal would be problematic, seeing how he didn't seem to be able to stand. Sedating him could potentially make his sickness worse, so teanquilizing him and getting the rest of the team to drag him through the portal was off the table for now.

Speaking of the rest of the team, where were they right now?

XXXXXXXX

As a matter of fact, the team was slowly making their way toward Tristan's location - they wanted to link back up before they planned their next move. If this called for splitting up, they at least wanted to have a buddy system in place - there were too many predators out here for anyone to go it alone.

While they drove on, though, Nigel decided to seek some clarification on their earlier action.

"Why'd you all immediately try to rescue the _Brachiosaurus?"_

"JURASSIC WORLD!" shouted the entirety of the younger staff. Nigel and Bob went silent at that, and didn't press the question further - no additional answer was needed. The team merely drove on in silence.

Unfortunately for their planned rendezvous, their stalkers had decided to stop watching them and go on the offensive.

The sound of a branch being stepped on was the only warning the team got before a huge shape lunged at Tai, trying to snap him up in a set of massive jaws. The boy barely managed to dodge this as the Jeep swerved away, with the carnivore letting out an indignant bellow, angry to be denied its meal. Turning their attention toward the carnivore, the team was surprised to see three more of its kind charging at them, all eager to sink their teeth into human flesh.

"What are these things?" Asked Vera, who had had the miss fortuen to get dust thrown into her eyes during one swerve and couldn't see.

Marcus was the one to answer her. "Let's see: big carnivore, three fingered hands, no head crests... looks like these are _Torvosaurus."_

"Why are they hunting us?"

"My guess is that they were hunting the brachiosaurs before we got here, and since we cost them their meal, they want to see how filling we are," replied Lucas.

Michelle merely smiled at this. "Then I guess will have to show them we aren't worth the chase."

Her four friends looked puzzled by this, before nervous expressions covered their faces. "What do you meEEEEEAAAAANNNN-"

Michelle had floored the accelerator, and soon outpaced the predators. One, however, continued to chase her, and actually managed to catch up with her. Unafraid, Michelle waisted until the carnivore was about to strike, before slamming the breaks, causing the predator to overextend itself and fall into a heap on the earth. A moment later, Michelle blew past the carnivore, followed by the rest of the team's fleet of vehicles. Forcing itself upright, the megalosaur rejoined its kin in chasing the humans.

Eventually, the group came upon a narrow three pronged fork in the game trail they had been traveling on, forcing them to split off: Elise, Sean, and their siblings on one path, Nigel and Michelle headed down another, and Bob down the last one. The megalosaurs, in turn, split off to pursue them.

Those who followed Nigel or the siblings ultimately found themselves too winded to continue on - the terrain was flat enough for the jeeps and trucks to outpace them, and eventually, exhaustion forced them to break off the chase.

As for Bob...

XXXXXXX

The headkeeper sighed. The carnivore had given up the chase - Bob had unknowingly driven toward a herd of herbivores, whose strength of numbers had intimidated the predator off. Indeed, that had been practically the only reason Bob had survived, as the terrain had become a bit tougher, making accelerating the Jeep a problem. Add onto that the herbivores' own aggression, and he was lucky they had decided he wasn't a threat.

Getting out of his Jeep to take a breather, Bob smiled as he looked at the plate backed, spike tailed shapes of the dinosaurs that had ensured his survival. To think that he would be saved by his favorite dinosaur.

XXXXXXX

Al watched, curious, as the strange biped offered him a piece of meat. The carnivore sniffed it for a moment, taking in the strange odor, before sinking his teeth into the succulent flesh. He couldn't afford to turn down a meal at this point - hunger and dehydration were taking its toll.

Soon the biped took out a weird round thing and turned to sideways. To the _Allosaurus'_ surprise, water came out of the round thing. The biped soon moved closer to him and began pouring more water out of the container, which the allosaur greedily gulped down, before hissing at the biped - he would not drop his guard so easily.

Both biped and carnosaur, however, soon had their attention occupied by the sound of wood being crushed. Turning to the West, the unlikely duo watched as a whip-tailed sauropod lumbered through the sparse woodland, briefly staring at the two before continuing on her way. Nearby, the rest of her herd was on the march, driven onwards by the inevitable need to feed.

For a moment, Tristan was torn on what to do - the dinosaurs in front of him, which were unmistakably _Diplodocus,_ would make fine additions to the park, but to stand a chance at rescuing them, he would need to abandon Al, and said allosaur would probably die without treatment.

The choice on where to go, though, was soon rendered unnecessary. Seeing one of his favored prey on the march, Al managed, after some failures, to hoist himself back onto his feet and began to pursue the herbivores, ignoring the human. This was all the gratitude that could be expected from the carnosaur - if he saw Tristan again, he would be on the menu.

No longer having to worry about getting help for the Al, Tristan boarded up onto his ATV and began to pursue the herd, mindful to keep enough distance to avoid enraging the carnivore.

XXXXX

From the cover of the bushes, the hunters stared on, confused. Why had the biped helped the allo? It did not seem to benefit in any way from the great carnivore's presence, and it was unheard of for creatures to help their predators/competitors without any reward for themselves.

Pondering that answer was pointless, though - the new biped was still a curiosity, but time spent pondering what it was wasted resource best spent on pursuing the diplos. Once one of the herd had been felled, the hunters could focus on finding out what role the new creature played in the world.

XXXXX

 **AN: To those of you who were wondering, I mentioned way back in Bistahi Destroyer that the actions taken using the time portal have no effect on the present - Hitler's Time Travel Exemption Act is in effect. For the specifics, besides trying to prevent the rise of the Nazi's, efforts were made to avert the formation of Al Qaeda, stop the Trail of Tears from happening, and halt the Assassination of Franz Ferdinand. _ABSOLUTELY NOTHING CHANGED._ _For the purposes of this story, the time portal creates an alternate timeline every time it is used, with the point of divergence being when the portal opens in the past._**

 **Now, please, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	179. TotT 3: Titans of Land and Sea

Back at the park, Ted was busy examining the _Websteroprion_ exhibit. Owing to the worm's large sizes, they'd been deliberately given a rather large tank so that they had plenty of room to burrow in, and were provided with plenty of food for each meal.

Problems, unfortunately, had already started to appear - the smaller worms were, for the most part, easy to care for, but the larger ones were starting to get rather aggressive. In particular, they seemed to be very possessive of the large underwater mushrooms in their exhibits. Why eluded Ted, but whenever a keeper tried to move in to clean the mushrooms of dirt or other detritus, a worm would lunge at then, trying to tear them apart. Already, someone had ended up with a rather large gash on their arm, and was being treated both for the wound and for risk of infection. The head of the park's human doctors, Felix Rodman, had given him quite an earful over that injury.

Okay, maybe he was right to chew out Ted for that - he could have just used an ROV to attempt detritus removal, as the park did have ones for just that purpose. That being said, those were rather expensive to repair. Most importantly, he still wasn't sure why the worms were being so aggressive - it just didn't make any sense!

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Morrison Forest, Nigel and Tristan's friends had linked back up. Of course, Bob was still missing, so the team had a new priority - find him, then find Tristan. Already, they were homing in on the portal devices both were carrying.

"Think Bob will be fine when we get to him?" asked Violet.

Vera merely frowned at her. "He's a tough man. Sure, he's old, but he is tough. I think he'll be okay when we get to him."

Deciding to leave things be, the team continued on with their march, watching as they did so for any signs of Bob or more animals to rescue.

Given how many dinosaur species were known from the Morrison, it wasn't long before they found some.

As the team came upon a small lake, they found a herd of small sauropods taking a drink from the water. Nearby, a group of carnivores also enjoyed the water, though they were mindful enough to keep their distance from the herbivores. The leaf eaters were clearly diplodocids, though interestingly enough, they appeared to have flaps of skin covering their neural spins. Said flaps were either red or blue, with the juveniles having ones that were mottled green. As for the predators, some were green in color, others grey-brown. These predators also lacked any cranial adornment, indicating they were megalosaurs.

"..Why do those sauropods look so much like _Amargasaurus?"_ questioned Lucas.

Marcus was the quickest to answer. "I think those are _Suuwassea,_ one of the earliest amargosaurs. As for the predators, they're most likely _Marshosaurus._ My guess is that hunter and hunted have declared a truce to quench their thirsts."

The team quickly shared a glance, creating an unspoken agreement - these dinosaurs were going back to the park with them.

Carefully, Tai and Violet began setting up the portal, while Alice and Vera got to work baiting in the giants. The diplodocids were offered ferns, while the megalosaurs were enticed with fish. Megalosaurs were most closely related to the spinosaurs, and plenty of megalosaur fossils had been found with the remains the marine animals in the stomach regions. Sure enough, the carnivores were indeed interested in the fish, only holding back from launching a full on assault due to unfamiliarity with the humans. The diplodocids, having no reason to fear the bipeds, were far more easily coaxed into the portal, and shortly after that, Vera managed to lure the megalosaurs into the temporal anomaly, along with, much to her surprise, a group of crocodilians that Nigel quickly identified as _Diplosaurus._

As the last of the goniopholid crocodylomorphs disappeared into the portal, Tai deactivated it and began packing up the sticks. He only got halfway back to the trucks before the sound of giants on the move stopped him. Turning with his siblings toward South, he watched as a family of sauropods began to march by the lake, completely ignorant of the humans. These were clearly another type of diplodocid, but these were far larger than anything the group had yet seen, and brown in coloration.

This was the mighty herbivore known as _Barosaurus,_ and this group was on the move.

Instantly, the team boarded into their vehicles and began to give chase, determined to return these magnificent animals to the present.

XXXXXXXX

The female _Diplodocus_ let out a relieved cry as she rejoined her herd. Safety in numbers was important, especially since she was not yet fully grown.

Nearby, she could make out the shape of the male allosaur, as well as the strange biped that had been by the predator, now riding on a strange creature with rounded legs. She could also make out more shapes in the trees - small carnivores that were following the herd, trying to snap up herbivores that used the giant dinosaurs as giant meat shields.

This herd had been the females' family for years, ever since the fire that had forced her and her siblings out of the forest. Out of five juveniles, only three had survived the blaze, and it had forced them out onto the plains, leaving them dangerously exposed. It was a miracle that none of them had fallen prey to carnivores before they had found the herd. Now, she and her two brothers had grown quite well, and for the female, this year would be the first time she would be able to breed.

Of course, for the moment, reproduction was sidelined in the face of sating her hunger, an imperative that always needed to be recompleted.

Onwards the herd traveled, searching for food. It was not long before they were joined by another group of herbivores - _Camarasaurus,_ the most common sauropod in the region. Strength in numbers was vital for survival, and the more sauropods there were, the more eyes were available to watch for predators.

Soon, many species were joining sauropod caravan - _Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brontosaurus,_ even a group of the titanic _Amphicoelias_ marched with her herd, using numbers and bulk to deter possible attackers, whose numbers had also grown - she could now see several more _Allosaurus,_ as well as _Ceratosaurus, Saurophaganx,_ and even a few _Stokesosaurus,_ though the latter of these creatures posed no threat to her. All of them were waiting, hoping, thatone of the giant sauropods would fall behind and make itself an easy target.

Yet the herd continued on without showing any sings of weakness, and soon came upon a large estuary - the last landmark before the major part of their migration.

As the caravan of flesh marched onwards, they caught sight of the forms of demolished trees and torn up plants, as well as the sight of many waterlogged corpses. The area had had the misfortune of being hit by a tsunami a week earlier, utterly massacring the animals and plants that had lived there. The few that had survived now walked around, utterly unsure what to do. Juveniles who had outlived their parents huddled together, confused and scared, while predators feasted on the corpses that were not too deep in the water to feed on.

Even those carcasses were not left undisturbed. Huge shapes moved in the water, tearing into the floating masses of flesh. The tsunami had come from the Sundance Sea, which had slowly been receding for millions of years. The part of the sea that still remained was home to many prehistoric predators, such as ichthyosaurs, pliosaurs, and plesiosaurs. Several of those animals were in the estuary, feeding on the bloated remains of dinosaurs.

Out of the corner of her eye, the female diplodocoid watched as the strange biped came to a halt on the shoreline, before pulling out two strange sticks. A moment later, a blue light appeared, and the biped vanished through said light, before returning with a strange object. Using the object, the biped cruised out to the nearby floating carcasses, all occupied by predators, and put strange, shiny things on them. Mere moments later, more blue lights appeared, causing the carcasses to disappear, and with them all of the carnivores feasting on their remains.

What a strange creature that could do all of that.

The feeling of curiosity soon vanished, though - the female sauropod had too much to worry about to concern herself with these odd lights. In particular, a female _Allosaurus_ was starting to size her up. This one was of the same species as the one that had caused her to rejoin her herd, but while that one was a male and had a broken arm and toe, this female only had one really obvious injury - a lower jaw that did not properly line up with her upper one, likely the result of the lower jawbone being broken and healing improperly.

Despite its injury, though, it was clear that the female carnivore was a dangerous hunter.

XXXXXXXXX

Sighing, Tristan shoved the jet ski into the portal and praised his luck. It wasn't every day that you got the opportunity to rescue _Megalneusaurus, Baptanodon, Pantosaurus,_ and _Tatenectes_ while going after a herd of sauropods.

As he returned to the ATV, though, he noticed something odd - nearby him was the carcass of a stegosaur. That was not surprising in and of itself, considering all of the death surrounding him, but what was surprising was that the carcass was only being picked at by insects - no dinosaurs or pterosaurs were trying to devour it. This was especially odd because most of the other carcasses had been picked clean, yet the scavengers refused to touch this one, instead taking up positions to pursue the herd of sauropods.

Why was this carcass so special?

Confused, Tristan approached the corpse, watching idly as beetles burrowed into it. He stopped when he saw the beetles begin to fight each other, wondering why the insects would be so interested in fighting, and why they were fighting at all.

An answer soon came when a large beetle suddenly crawled out of the carcass and leapt at him. Surprised, Tristan held out his hands in an effort to defend himself, and ended up catching it with his open arms.

When he realized the insect was not able to free itself from his hands, Tristan began looking the beast over. It resembled a normal beetle, but was the size of a goliath bird eating spider. Actually, that was an understatement - it looked be the size of a terrier. Additionally, it had mouthparts resembling a staghorn beetle's signature 'horns', even though it was clearly a carnivore.

Before Tristan could ponder more about this, a rustling sound turned his attention back toward the carcass.

The beetles, for the most part, had stopped fighting.

Now, they were headed toward him. Somehow, he knew this wasn't a good thing.

As the human raced back to his ATV, the beetles continued their advance, while in the forest, several small hunters stared on at him, wondering what he was doing.

Why had the biped caught the killer beetle? They always knew to step on it, then burn the trails.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	180. ToTT 4: The Earth Shakers

For a moment, Tristan could only stare on, stunned, as the beetles converged on him, their former animosity forgotten as they attempted to run down the human.

At least, it appeared this way. When one beetle got too close to another, the second attacked the first, and more joined both beetles, until, for the most part, the beetles were back to fighting each other. Some, however, continued to advance on the human, poised to strike, though why remained a mystery. Fear no longer controlled Tristan, however, and he quickly retreated back to his ATV, beetle still in his hands.

Given the far greater length of his strides, it did not take him long to get back to the ATV, secure the beetle in a pet carrier, and get ready to leave. However, the beetle's numbers had increased, and they had taken the opportunity to surround him, leaving Tristan with nowhere to go...for a moment. Soon, however, the beetles found themselves caught in a trap of their own - the female _Diplodocus_ and Big Al had finally caught up to the human, and had veered particularly close to the carcass, owing to the sheer number of animals now traveling with them. Faced with an inability to maneuver, they had been forced to the outskirts of the herd, putting them on a collision course with the beetles. Additionally, more animals had joined the convoy of flesh and its pursuers, among them a _Ceratosaurus_ and a male _Stegosaurus._ They too had been forced to the edge of the caravan, and now the bugs were in their way. Seeing no easy victory, the majority of the beetles either retreated or ended up being stepped on. A few instead charged the ATV, but instead of attacking, tried to crowd themselves into the large beetle's carrier. Confused, but sensing an opportunity, Tristan opened the container and shoved the beetles inside, before sealing it once more.

Immediate danger removed, Tristan rejoined the marching herd, moving further inside in order to seek safety from the predators. Before he was completely inside the caravan, though, he took out a piece of meat and threw it to Big Al, who greedily devoured the meat.

Smiling at the allosaur's happiness, Tristan continued on his way. He was soon surprised, though, when the familiar noise of an automobile engine began to float to his ears. Turning toward the sound, he saw a herd of _Stegosaurus..._ and among them, Bob's jeep. With Bob inside of it.

The two humans looked at each other and waved, before continuing forward, unable to stop to meet lest they get crushed by the giant herbivores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the park, Ted was in the _Websteroprion_ exhibit, trying to determine why the worms had been so aggressive. This time, he was better prepared for the swim, having made sure to clad himself in a thick wetsuit designed normally for military usage. He hoped that he could figure out what had angered them soon, though, as the added protection was also starting to make him overheat.

Cautiously, he approached the mushrooms at the heart of the worms' exhibit, trying to figure out why they were acting so aggressive. Perhaps they were simply not being fed enough? Or maybe they didn't want their mushrooms disturbed? But why?

As he drew closer to the caps, though, Ted noticed something odd - none of the worms had attacked him. Normally, people were attacked before they could even get within ten meters of the outermost of the caps, yet he was now only ten feet from one of them. What had caused them to become more docile?

A new thought dawned on Ted. Though unsure if he was correct, he decided to give his hypothesis a test. Taking out a spear normally meant for feeding aggressive animals, he began to run it across the substrate, watching for a reaction. Surprisingly, there was none. No worms attacked him, and he did not draw up any of them.

Well, that explained why they weren't attacking - they weren't even here. So where had they gone.

Ted had an answer for that. If he was right, though, then he had a feeling Unknown Worlds would go absolutely bananas.

Cautiously, he began to ascend, attention focused on the mushroom caps. As he went upwards, all he saw was the rather normal appearance of a mushroom. When he was finally at an angle where he could look down on the cap, though, he saw something else - an aperture on the top of the fungus. Deciding to put his new theory to the test, he took out a fish, attached it to the spear, and held the spear out in front of him.

Mere moments later, one of the worms shot out of opening at the top of the mushroom and snatched the fish off the spear, tearing the creature in two. It retreated with the larger half of the corpse, while the smaller portion floated down to the bottom of the exhibit.

Ted smiled - it seemed that his hunch had been correct. The worms were protective over the mushrooms because they were the worms' home. As he looked down, he also noticed that the remains of the worms' prior meals were strewn about, mostly around the base of the mushroom stalks. All of them, barring the part of the fish he had just fed the worm, were covered in rootlike growths - mycelium.

As Ted returned to the edge of the exhibit, he wondered whether the worms would make good friends with crabsnakes.

XXXXXXX

Back in the past, Tristan took a moment to fan himself as the herd of giants began to continue on its migration. It had been quite a while, but now they had reached the salt plains the group had seen earlier, or at least the entrance to them.

As the herd had converged on the salt flat, many other dinosaurs had joined them, among them a herd of _Barosaurus._ To his surprise, the rest of the team had been following these herbivores, and many hugs and back pats had been shared after they had reunited. Now, though, the team was focused on a new objective: rescue all of the dinosaurs and other creatures that were part of this caravan of flesh. As far as they could tell, literally ever dinosaur species in the Morrison Formation (and every other creature that could walk/fly and wasn't tethered to the water in some way) was part of this herd, with many of the members likely to die before they reached their destination. Needless to say, the team was unwilling to let that happen.

After securing all of the smaller rescues, among them not only the beetles, but also several fish, lizards, spheneodonts, insects, and amphibians, the team quickly drew up a plan - Nigel would set up the portal in front of them, while the rest of the team tried to herd the herbivores toward said portal. Measures had been taken to ensure that the staff were ready for the large number of animals coming through the portal (the groups was pretty sure at least a thousand were in the herd, and that was rounding down), but that still presented a problem with actually getting them into the present.

Fortunately, though, it seemed that the predators were making this just a little easier - the larger carnivores had all begun to move to the edges of the herd, readying themselves to strike. The smaller ones were already in the midst of the herbivores, intent on trying to pick out the smaller animals that were using the behemoths as shelter. Tristan watched as a small, fuzzy predator dashed past him, trying to snatch up a dryosaur. The crest on its nose identified it as _Ornitholestes,_ though this crest was clearly made of flesh, not bone. Odd how science had been accidentally correct for some time when they had assumed the broken nose bones were a crest.

Still, now was not the time to lose focus. Now, he had a mission to complete.

Eventually, the predators got tired of watching and began to charge. The plan here wasn't to injure, but to scatter - if the herd stampeded now, they would likely leave a few stragglers, which the carnivores could easily tear into. Strength in numbers benefited the many at the expense of the few.

That was why the team had to act now.

XXXXXXXX

Approximately two miles ahead of the front of the herd, Nigel and Violet were busy setting up the portal. Hastily, they began burying the portal sticks inside the ground, watching as the herd of giant animals thundered toward them. Even the largest of the herbivores moved surprisingly fast, and it wouldn't be long before they reached the portal.

And if that wasn't up when they got there, the team would miss their chance.

XXXXXXXXX

Bob swerved to the left as a predator lunged at him. The creature resembled _Ceratosaurus,_ but was noticeably smaller than the other specimens Bob had seen in the area - meaning it was likely a _Fosterovenator._ The yellow and black theropod hissed as it missed its meal, before stumbling forward as _Mymoorapelta_ ran past it, grazing its left foot. Injured by still standing, the predator broke off from the herd of herbivores, deciding to head caution and wait for another opportunity to appear. Meanwhile, the herd trudged onwards, desperately trying to escape the carnivores. All around him, _Camptosaurus_ stampeded forward, pushed on by the massive dinosaurs behind them. Several collied with Bob, shoving his jeep left and right as the tried to dodge hungry predators

Some pioneering dinosaurs found ways to exploit the chaos. Among others, a trio of vibrant green _Drinker_ had hitched a ride on the jeep, using the seats as wrest stops to keep themselves from tiring.

Bob could only sigh - this was not how he expected things to go today!

XXXXXXXX

Alice let out a rather girlish scream as Michelle slammed the jeep to the left, causing the _Torvosaurus_ to groan as it fell into the salt. The quartet that had harassed the group earlier had returned, now joined by more of their kind, and they were determined to catch the prey that had eluded them earlier. The injured one suffered the indignity of having several _Tanycolagreus_ use its body as a stepping stone before it managed to right itself. Lucas snapped a picture of the scene before returning his attention to the main chase - now this was good photo material!

Vera and Marcus, meanwhile, had other issues to attend to - namely, emptying their stomachs. The two had taken to spilling out said contents through the windows of the jeep, unintentionally deterring the megalosaurs from attacking - even they balked at getting themselves covered in the contents of another animal's stomach cavity.

Idly, Michelle wondered how Elise, Sean, Aiden and Aileen were holding up.

XXXXXXXXX

Sean slammed on the breaks as a _Hesperosaurus_ suddenly charged in front of him, trying to escape an attack from an _Epanterias._ The carnivore snarled as it missed its mark, before jerking its head back in shock as the truck sped past it, almost colliding with the carnosaur. Nearby, others of its kind harassed an old _Galeamopus,_ trying to force it to separate from the herd. Attempting to kill it now ran the risk of losing the carcass to the stampede.

The trio of allosaurs were forced to abandon their target as a quintet of _Dysoclosaurus_ battled past them - a bachelor herd that had been caught up in all of the confusion. Annoyed, the large carnivores hissed as they retreated, already looking for a new opportunity to isolate the leaf eater.

As the chaos around them increased, Elise wondered how things were going on the other side of the portal.

XXXXXXXX

"Everyone ready?" Asked Suzanne.

"YES!"

The head vet smiled. It looked like things might work out.

The minute Nigel has told them what he was going to do, the staff had mobilized. Over fifty automobiles had been moved down to what would become known as 'Jurassic Heights.' Additionally, the park had moved in five helicopters to provide air support, and even pulled out some ATVs and motorcycles. The majority of the unoccupied staff had been recalled for this mission, in order to deal with the massive number of residents inbound for the park. With no way to contain all of the residents in a holding pen, they'd have to separate them as they came through the portal.

Even with the hour notice Nigel had given her, this plan was still a long shot. Hopefully, it succeeded.

XXXXXXXX

Al charged though the chaos, fighting the aching pain in his foot as he darted between herbivores and carnivores, all while trying to avoid being crushed by the nearby sauropods.

All around him, creatures stampeded, trying to escape the madness that surrounded them. Predator harassed prey, while small creatures just tied to avoid being trampled. Some animals took to the situation better than others. Among them, a _Comodactylus_ was resting on his back, exhausted from the heat. Meanwhile, the female _Diplodocus_ he had seen earlier trudged on, fighting hard to avoid falling behind.

Up ahead, Al watched as the human who had helped him earlier rode his strange mount, swerving left and right to avoid hitting the smaller creatures around him. The particular amount of caution it showed was odd, by Al didn't care. Compassion was of no concern to him.

Then a dark grey and black shape started charging toward the human. Instantly, Al's pupils contracted. There was no mistaking it - the dark colored creature was on of his greatest rivals, _Saurophaganax._ The supermassive allosaur was among the region's greatest predators, only challenged by the likes of _Torvosaurus._ This new allosaur was pushing _Epanterias_ to point of extinction, and whenever Al met one, he was forced to play second fiddle.

Well, not today.

Al rammed into the larger carnivore, hitting it with enough force to actually _lift_ the large carnivore into the air a few feet, before sending it hurtling to the ground. For added insult, a _Stegosaurus_ and _Ceratosaurus_ literally walked right over the predator, breaking three of its ribs. Despite these injuries, the carnivore managed to right itself and continued on with its pursuit.

As the human turned to stare at him, Al merely bellowed in acknowledgement. A kindness had been repayed, and now the _Allosaurus_ would be on his way.

The movement caught his attention. When he focused on it, Al grimaced.

It seemed the lashers had arrived.

XXXXXXXX

Tristan could only stare at Big Al, stunned that the predator had saved him. Why? Could dinosaurs really understand the concept of debt and repayment? Had Al been helping him to pay back feeding the predator?

A sudden screech snapped Tristan out of his pondering. A pair of _Stokesosaurus_ surged forward, trying to avoid getting eaten by another _Allosaurus,_ this one a vibrant orange female with black spots on her back. Briefly, she hissed as a _Stegosaurus and Ceratosaurus_ Shot last her, denying her her chosen meal.

XXXXXXX

About a half mile ahead of Tristan, the portal flickered to life, and just in time - about half a minute after Nigel and his two youngest recruits had charged through it, the first dinosaurs began to stampede inside.

More soon followed. On the other side of the portal, Pamela gestured for her driver to slow down slightly as they approached a group of _Uatchitodon._ With incredible deftness, she used a net to swipe up the quartet of _Coelurus_ that used the herbivores for cover. Nearby, more staff worked to gather other small creatures before they could be injured by their larger brethren. Beneath a tree, Nigel, Tai and Biolet were busy trying to catch a group of bright red troodontids - _Koparion,_ if she remembered right.

All the while, more dinosaur piled through the portal. Just how many were there?!

XXXXXXXXXX

As Tristan neared the portal, he smiled. It looked like they were going to make it.

Against all odds, it appeared that all of the animals were going to make it inside. While perhaps they might run into trouble at the park, they would still manage to make it to the safety of the present, if only for a scant few moments.

For once, Finagle chose not to act.

Just before Tristan thundered through the portal, he noticed some odd looking _Ornitholestes_ following him. Then the bright light hit him, and the world changed.

XXXXXX

Behind Tristan, the last remains creatures charged into the portal, desperate to escape the onslaught/catch a meal. Ironically, though, it was not a predator that was destined to be final creature inside, but instead an armored _Gargoyleosaurus,_ who had been ignored during the chase by all of the carnivores trying to get good meals. Despite this, it reduced onwards, hoping to escape animals that had already vanished.

As it ran through the portal, though, it unintentionally collided with the left most of the portal sticks, causing the device to spark. As it vanished into the present, the portal began to shudder, before finally collapsing, vanishing from existence.

XXXXXXXX

As Tristan came to a halt, he found Big Al nearby, resting under a tree. Already, Suzanne was looking him over, trying to feed him some antibiotic-filled meat.

Tristan felt as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. It looked like all was going to make it.

Then a hiss caused Tristan to turn around. There, at the source of the sound, was a group of _Ornitholestes... **carrying spears and whips?!?!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

Listener stared at the biped, confused. Beside her, Stego, her mate, had sat on his rump, equally as perplexed as she was.

The Ornith clan had been following the diplo her for some time, trying to find an opportunity to take one done. A juvenile, even a scrawny one, could feed the clan for at least a week. The strategy was simple - use whips to isolate the young from their elders, then tear into them once they were vulnerable. Of the juveniles were far enough away from rest of their kind, they would be defenseless.

Now, though, things had gone completely awry. First the herd had been joined by other leaf eaters, making simply getting close to them a challenge. Then the migration path had led them to the salt plains earlier than expected. That had forced the clan to act even without being ready - there was too much at stake here. Lose them now and the clan would have to subsist on far more meager spoils. Difficult, but not impossible.

Then the herd had stampeded through the golden light, and the clan had followed. Now, they were in a new land, completely alien to them.

Unsure what to do, the Orniths had clustered together, watching on in confusion as the bipeds they had seen earlier now attempted to herd both predator and prey in this new wilderness. In frustration, Listener had hissed at one of the bipeds, unsure what kind of reaction that would provoke.

She was, consequently, very surprised when the biped, assisted by more of its kind, dropped the carcass of a large horned mammal in front of her. For a moment, Listener sniffer it, then began to dig in, as did the rest of her pack.

XXXXXX

Tristan watched on, dumbfounded, as the theropods discarded their arms and began fearing on the bison. Seriously, intelligent dinosaurs? What the hell was going on?

...Well, now he knew Dinosapiens had existed, so that was a plus.

A familiar whirring sound turned Tristan's attention back to the portal sticks. For a moment, all looked calm. Then, suddenly, a portal opened up, this one with many glasss shard like...things... orbiting it. A moment later, a blackshirt flew out of thenportal and onto the teen's face. Pulling it off, Tristan found it was a Jurassic World shirt.

Okay, which store had the time portal opened up to-

A strange hooting noise stopped Tristan's train of thought. Slowly, he lowered the shirt.

Their, standing in front of him, was a _Dilophosaurs._

One with a slowly extending neck frill made of skin...

XXXXXXX

 **AN: God, this took forever!**

 **Yeah, a lot of swerves in this chapter, hope you guys are okay with it!**

 **Read and Review! This is Foameal15k, signing off!**


	181. TotT 5: Jurassic Meltdown

**AN: Apologies if this chapter jumps the shark.**

As the staff stared at the new arrival, everything just seemed to stop. All that the staff could do was stare on in shock as they examined the _Dilophosaurus_ that had just come through the portal, which seemed just as confused as they were. The frilled dinosaur was forced to squint in the light of midday, now trapped in an environment that was both familiar and alien to it.

The stillness was shattered when a large set of familiar calls sounded through the air. The dilophosaur turned back toward the portal for a moment, before promptly retreating as a quartet of medium sized predators darted through the portal. Most people would dismiss them as generic theropods, were it not for the large sickle claws on their feet.

These creatures, as any fans of a certain franchise could tell you, were _Velociraptors._ And right now, they looked rather hungry.

And they seemed to have on creature in mind to sate their hunger: Tristan.

As they readied to strike, though, a large theropod moved in-between them and their target.

It was Al.

The _A. fragilis_ stared on at the carnivores, eyes full of contempt. He knew not what these animals were, but they were clearly predators, and that made them competitors. Cautiously, he sized them up, already preparing for battle.

The raptors eyed him for a moment, then began their attack.

 **AN: Soundtrack Start - We Are One by 12 Stones.**

Three of the raptors charged out in a pitchfork formation, trying to surround the allosaur and overwhelm him with flanking attacks. The fourth instead attempted to circle around to snatch Tristan while the larger predator was preoccupied.

Soon, one of the pitchfork trio reached Al and lunged. Dodging out of the way, he grabbed the raptor by its tail and threw it sideways, batting aside one of its companions. The third, however, kept charging, and actually used Al as a stepping stone to get to its target.

Landing in front of Tristan, it hissed in satisfaction, ready to tear the teen apart.

It promptly got a tranquilizer dart in the neck for its trouble, as its unnecessary hissing had given its prey time to pull out a tranq pistol. Before it could react to the dart, it took a cattle prod to the face, and mere moments later, it was snoring.

The fourth raptor had faired no better - it had tried to circle around Tristan's siblings, only to be dog piled and pummeled into submission.

In the meantime, though, the first two raptors had recovered, and were getting ready for a second round. Within moments they were on the offensive, leaping onto Al's back and trying to tear into it. Angered by the raptor's attack, the carnosaur snapped at them ferociously, even as the started to tear open his skin.

As one of the raptor's tried to dig into Al's neck, though, it got a tranquilizer dart in the flank, courtesy of Tristan. As the creature looked up in confusion, Tristan slammed the cattle prod into its side, knocking the raptor unconscious.

Unfortunately, this alerted the other one to Tristan's presence, and it promptly leapt off Al and moved in for the kill.

That was a mistake.

Within moments, the giant slammed into the raptor, knocking it to the ground. Before it could stand up, Al had placed his foot on its neck, pinning to the ground. The _Allosaurus_ celebrated his victory with a mighty roar, before promptly turning his attention to a pig carcass, in the process accidentally knocking over a _Ceratosaurus_ that had been chasing a trio of _Dryosaurus._

As the staff finally recovered from their stupor and began to start treating the residents, Tristan walked over to Alice, before trying to dig something out of his pockets.

The German girl was confused by this, for a number of reasons. "What are you trying to get? I didn't win a bet."

"True, but you did suggest it might be possible for the portal to allow us to rescue a dinosaur from the movies and, well, I think you were just validated."

"Good point...hey, did your dad ever make any suits for walking through volcanoes?"

"What?"

"Well, we just saw some _Dilophosaurus_ and _Velociraptor_ charge through the portal. Why not see if we can't pull anymore animals off the island?"

"Why are you assuming the portal would have opened when the volcano was about to erupt?"

"Finagle's law?"

"...Good point. Unfortunately, I don't think that-"

Tristan was interrupted by Bob throwing what resembled a suit of armor to the ground beside the teen, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"He did, and if you want to go rescue them, then get going!"

XXXXXXXX

Once they were dressed in proper protective gear, the team charged through the portal. On the other side, they found themselves in a primeval jungle, filled with trees and ferns not unlike those at the park. Nearby, the long dead skeleton of a _Sinoceratops_ lay where it fell, being torn apart by a group of _Dilophosaurus._

The team swiftly stuffed those into the portal, before attempting to continue on their way.

They only moved a few feet before something huge moved in front of them. Something big, green, and covered in plates.

It was, rather obviously, a _Stegosaurus,_ and it appeared to be rather sick.

Immediately, Suzanne started looking over it. She had followed the team through for this mission, as she had expected several animals to be suffering from volcano related sicknesses. Already, she was busy examining the stegosaur.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" asked Marcus.

Despite having only a cursory examination of the animal to go by, Suzanne felt relieved. "He's okay - look's like he's just had something bad to eat. Maybe the berries they were originally using for decorations?"

The team sighed in relief. Looks like they could handle this back at the park. "Could you coax him into the portal?" asked Alice.

Suzanne declined to respond, instead choosing to do just that.

With their first charge rescued, the team hastily got on their way, just as a large tremor shook the island.

XXXXX

Back at the park, Nigel was busy dealing with the new arrivals, alongside Bob. He'd managed to successfully managed to catch the _Koparion,_ so now he could focus on the bigger residents.

Right now, that meant separating a bull _Allosaurus_ from a quartet of _Ceratosaurus._

The male was rusty red with purple stripes along his back, while the ceratosaurs were sand yellow, with grey blue patches on their backs. For whatever reason, they seemed to really dislike each other, and had been heavily sedated to keep from killing each other.

Idly, the head Keeper and Head of the Park wondered just what made them hate each other. Old grudges?

XXXXXXX

Back on the other island, the younger groups were helping Suzanne across the plains. So far, the had been exploring for some time, but hadn't really seen many dinosaurs. In fact, they'd gone through an entire clearing without seeing anything. They were about to continue on when it became apparent that Tai and Violet were setting up the portal.

The older recruits could only stare in confusion. "Um, guys," inquired Vera, "why are you stopping?"

"I feel like something is about to happen that will make all of the dinosaurs start running toward us," was Violet's response.

"Me too!" was Tai's.

Elise merely pinched her forehead. "Guys, gut feelings don't always-"

She was cut off by an absolutely titanic tremor, followed by the sound of dinosaurs crying out in fear. Perplexed, the team turned around...just as a massive herd of dinosaurs burst out of the tree line.

"You were saying?"

XXXXXX

Pamela pulled Ted out from in front of the portal just as a _Triceratops_ barreled through, followed by an _Allosaurus,_ three _Pachycephalosaurus,_ and five _Brachiosaurus._ After that, the sheer number of animals coming through the portal proved to make it difficult to tell just how many of each species were coming through.

Observing all of this, Bob could only wonder just how many more animals were coming through the portal. Also, how had a portal opened up to Jurassic Park...er, Jurassic World, in the first place?

XXXXXXX

As the last of the dinosaurs vanished through the portal, the team quickly closed it up, just as another tremor shook through the island. Looking up, the team watched as the side of Mount Sibo seemed to collapse, releasing a massive cloud of volcanic fumes.

Immediately, the team began to retreat, though their attention was focused in a rather specific direction - their was still one animal left they needed to save.

XXXXXXXX

As the new arrivals calmed down, the _Alamosaurus_ herd watched as the other giant herbivores began to mill about, trying to get comfortable with their new homes.

To some degree, the titanosaurs were jealous - these herbivores were new arrivals, yet they had plenty of their kind to comfort them in this new world. By contrast, the two titanosaurs were the last of their kind, able to rule over the forest of the island, but utterly alone. At least until they bred, and even then, their young would be unable to truly propagate themselves, lest inbreeding send them back into extinction.

Soon enough, though, these thoughts were forgotten - hunger always took precedence over other types of thinking. Their anguish now nothing but a memory, the herbivores began to browse, unaware that Bob had been watching them observe the new arrivals.

He pondered what to do for a moment, before heading to see Nigel. Perhaps he could suggest an idea for the next mission?

XXXXXXXXXX

Another tremor caused Michelle to fall face first into the dirt. As her friends helped her to recover, pterosaurs flew overhead, trying to escape the oncoming storm. Regaining her foot, Michelle joined her companions in heading toward their final destination.

Emerging from the tree line, they came upon their final target - the Arcadia docks. Already, the ship had pulled away, and was well beyond their reach.

Of course, that ship wasn't their objective - rather, they were aiming for the lone dinosaur now resting marching toward the docks.

Hopefully, they could reach it before the heat pulse fried them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: I had this planned for a while, and it was supposed to happen later in the story, but I got tired of waiting, so here. Next chapter will wrap things up.**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	182. Time of the Titans 6: Wrong Made Right

Exhausted and winded, the team still managed to amble onwards toward the brachiosaur, which stared off into the distance, looking at the retreating form of the Arcadia. The giant dinosaur, unaware of the human's presence, could only stare on sadly as its last hope for safety slowly drifted away. Dinosaurs were not necessarily smart, though most were intelligent enough to survive in their natural environments. Still, this old sauropod was still smart enough to realize that it could not stay on the island, for the island wouldn't be around for much longer. It needed to get off.

Now, though, there was no way off. It had been too slow to reach the ship, which had pulled away without it. Already, the vessel was well beyond the distance it could swim to, and that gap was getting wider by the moment. Smaller members of her kind rested on board the floating haven, having been put there some time before, but she would never reach it - she had simply been too late.

As her last hope to survive this apocalyptic event slowly faded away, the ash cloud began to overtake her. The heat started to burn her skin, and it became more difficult to breath. Desperate to try and survive a while longer, the female reared up, involuntarily crying out from the pain. Ultimately, though, this was a futile gesture - there was nowhere left for her to go.

Then she looked down.

There, much to her surprise, was a small group of humans, who had, with difficulties, rammed two metallic poles into the ground. A moment later, the blue light appeared, which the humans vanished through.

The female dinosaur had no idea what was going on, but merely seeing the humans disappear was enough for her to attempt to follow them. Maybe, just maybe, she could escape this madness.

XXXXX

As the female brachiosaur ambled through the portal, the team collapsed in exhaustion. Against all odds, the mission had been accomplished.

Tearing off her volcano suit, Suzanne quickly began calling in some of her staff, so that they could treat the giant sauropod for any ailments she had suffered. With luck, she would recover.

Some distance away, Big Al was huddled underneath a tree, enjoying the shade, while a _Comodactylus_ picked his teeth clean. Nearby, a quartet of _Harpactognathus_ fought over a rat they had found, while behind Al, a lucky _Fruitafossor_ had began digging into an anthill. Some distance away, a female Nublar _Allosaurus_ was trying to make herself scarce, following an encounter with Big Al - just because he was injured di not make him an easy meal. At a nearby pond, the female _Diplodocus_ was busy getting into a shouting match a green _Tyrannosaurus,_ the only one to come through the portal.

As a group of red crested _Pteranodon_ began to harass the recently arrived Pterry, all closed his eyes. This was a weird new world.

XXXXX

A few hours later, and the staff had managed to get most of the residents into their intended exhibits. The refugees from Movieland were unexpected, but still accommodated for. In particular, the bull rex had been placed in an exhibit nearby T. rex Hill, but not that same one, as they were unsure how the resident rex family would react to his presence.

As the team settled the last of the new residents into the park, they watched as some of the smaller creatures adapted to their new homes. They had to duck as a _Triconolestes_ glided into a tree hole, while in a small pond, a _Docodon_ tried to snatch minnows.

Still, today was a good day.

XXXXXX

As the sun began to set, the team stared out at the Jurassic Serengeti they had brought home with them. A herd of _Camarasaurus_ browsed at a clump of trees, while _Camptosaurus_ and _Dryosaurus_ grazed on the ferns and grass. A pair of _Stegosaurus_ pruned some bushes, while a _Mymooropelta_ rooted in their shadow. In the distance, Big Al and a male _Ceratosaurus_ also observed the herd feeding, but the latter of the two was less interested in the herbivores - he had crocodile meat to feast on.

"So, got any names for these guys?" asked Nigel.

"Well, could I suggest one for the _Allosaurus_ we had to separate from the _Ceratosaurus_ pack earlier?" asked Bob.

"Sure."

"I want to call him Santo."

"Okay. Other possible names?"

"Can we call the female _Allosaurus_ with a broken jaw Alicia?" asked Alice, evidently wanting to avoid name confusion.

"Fine with me, any other names?"

Instantly, the team turned to Tristan, who had been holding his hand up for some time.

"Yes?"

"Could we name the female _Diplodocus_ that was bellowing at the rex Dinah? And also call the _Stegosaurus_ and _Ceratosaurus_ that walked right over the _Saurophaganx_ Cooler and Cactus?"

"Okay. Anyone else?"

More names were offered, but it didn't take too long for everyone to give their two cents, and soon, silence reigned once more.

At least until Bob decided to break it.

"So, where are you planning to go next time? Somewhere else with famous dinosaurs?"

"Not sure yet, why are you asking?"

"Noticed that the _Alamosaurus_ was looking rather lonely today, thought that maybe they need a few herd mates."

"...We could do that."

"Okay, just give me a few days get things settled - I need ot get some more room for these giants. And give me a heads up if you rescue a few rexes!"

XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Next time, the team goes back to Cretaceous to rescue some companions for the oldest residents..._**

 ** _(shot of Tristan trying to herd a group of sauropods, while Tai, in a different environment, watches a female Tyrannosaurus bellow at an Ankylosaurus)_**

 ** _….Whilst also rescuing some recent discoveries._**

 ** _(Shot of Elise jumping backwards as a mosasaur charges toward her.)_**

 ** _Back at the park, residents old and new start to act strangely._**

 ** _(Shot of Terence beginning to arrange the remains of his food in a strange pattern, whilst Al begins to bellow)_**

 ** _All next time on Prehistoric Park: Death of a Dynasty!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

 **AN: whelp, finally done.**

 **Anyway, here's a list of animals rescued (some are going to be missing):**

 **Allosaurus:**

 **10 A. fragilis (including Al and Alicia)**

 **7 A. amplus (including the female with the orange body and black skin patches)**

 **5\. A. lucasi (including Santo)**

 **9 A. Atrox**

 **6 A. jimmadseni (there are a lot of allosaurus species, okay?)**

 **6 Epanterias**

 **8 Saurophaganax**

 **Stegosaurus:**

 **20 S. stenops (including Cooler)**

 **11 S. ungulatus**

 **9 S. sulcatus**

 **10 S. armatus**

 **Diplodocus:**

 **36 D. carnegii (including Dinah)**

 **50 D. hallorum (aka Seismosaurus)**

 **13 Galeamopus hayi**

 **12 G. pabsti**

 **27 Kaatedocus**

 **28 Supersaurus**

 **40 Barosaurus**

 **98 Apatosaurus, 42 belong to A ajax, rest are still being sorted**

 **90 Brontosaurus, thirty from each known species**

 **120 Camarasaurus, still being sorted based on species**

 **21 Brachiosaurus**

 **12 Marshosaurus**

 **9 Torvosaurus**

 **130+ small mammals, still being counted**

 **110+ aquatic crocodilians**

 **50+ land living crocodilians (Hallopus, Fruitachampsa, etc)**

 **38 Dryosaurus (again, still sorting them based on species)**

 **28 Cathetosaurus**

 **19 Maraapunisaurus (this is apparently what Amphicoelias fragillimus is now called)**

 **10 Amphicoelias altus**

 **24 Ornitholestes**

 **Ceratosaurus:**

 **12 C. dentisulcatus (including Cactus)**

 **8 C. magnicornis (includes the one that Al knocked over, which was a male)**

 **20+ C. nasicornis, most are babies (these are the ones Santo fought)**

 **6 Fosterovenator**

 **9 Coelurus**

 **7 Stokesosaurus**

 **4 Koparion**

 **12 Tanycolagreus**

 **20 Paleopteryx (which is currently a dubious species, but whatever)**

 **22 Hesperosaurus**

 **10 Alcovasaurus**

 **50+ pterosaurus, divided between Kepodactylus, Mesadactylus, and Harpactognathus**

 **36 Camptosaurus**

 **26 Uteodon, incorrectly referred to as Uachitodon in this chapter**

 **100+ lizards, amphibians, fish, and choristoderes**

 **6 Megalneusaurus** (pliosaur)

 **14 Pantosaurus**

 **12 Tatenectes**

 **20 Baptanodon (American relative of Ophthalmosaurus)**

 **30+ ammonites/belemnites**

 **Do not ask how the park is big enough to hold all of these and still have room for a million plus others critters. It's as big as it needs to be.**

 **Oh, and here are the animals rescued from Jurassic World** :

 **Seven Brachiosaurus**

 **4 Allosaurus**

 **10 Stegosaurus**

 **8 Ankylosaurus**

 **14 Triceratops**

 **4 Velociraptors (bachelor back, thus are all males)**

 **8 Dilophosaurus**

 **24+ compies (currently fighting with feral housecats for food, they are winning)**

 **1 male Tyrannosaurus**

 **5 Ceratosaurus (the DPG had a counting slip up and prematurely declared one or two species extinct)**

 **10 Apatosaurus**

 **5 Pachycephalosaurus**

 **2 Stygimoloch (mated pair)**

 **7 Parasaurolophus**

 **8 Pteranodon**

 **And I think that's it...oh yeah, forgot something:**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

(Aboard the Arcadia, three minutes after team left)

Royce watched the doors close, wondering what the brief flash of blue light just before it sealed was. The curiosity only lasted for a moment, though, and he soon headed back to the crew rooms - he needed a nap.

As he was walking away, though, he saw a girl struggling to put some food into one of the dinosaur's cages. Sighing, he went over and helped her load the meat into the _Carnotaurus'_ cage.

Turning toward him, the girl smiled nervously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miss..."

"Saurus. Elise Saurus."

"Funny name. Well, don't stick around too long. Wheatley only wants the men on guard duty here."

"I know."

"Well, goodbye."

As Royce walked away, Elise sighed, before pulling the radio out of her pocket. "Guys, we were right - this is the same timeline we visited earlier. Just saw us take the old Brachiosaurus into the present."

"Well, good," replied Sean. "So, ready to start screwing over Mill and Wu's plan?"

Elise smiled when she heard her brother's rathe aggressive tone. "Boy am I ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Yup, that just happened.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	183. Ch29:DoAD1: Choose Your Targets Wisely

_**There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back?**_

 _ **What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

 ** _We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance._**

 ** _This time, the team goes back to the end of the Cretaceous, to rescue some companions for the eldest residents of the park._**

 ** _Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary._**

 ** _Welcome to Prehistoric Park!_**

XXXXXXXX

 _ **With so many prehistoric creatures roaming the park, it would be a lie to say it isn't a success. Fromfour different species of Allosaurus, to swarm of Pterygotus, and a host of aquatic rhinos, the park is full of weird and wonderful animals.**_

 _ **Now, though, Nigel wants to turn his attention to some of the first residents of the park, and see how he can help them.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

Standing on an observation tower just outside Triceratops Creek, Nigel is busy observing the residents of the area. While the majority of the ten residents are busy tearing into some bushes, off to the side, Theo and the female _T. horridus_ are seeking shelter under a tree. Both seem oddly listless, and Nigel might have a theory why.

"Now, back when we rescued our first set of dinosaurs, we only got a few of each species, so that we could see how well the staff could handle these dinosaurs. Now, we've plenty more, but Theo and his lady friend, the _Alamosaurus, Dakotaraptors,_ and the rex family are the only ones left of hteir kind, and I think they might be getting lonely. Most of these dinosaurs were social creatures, so I think they could really use some companionship. That's why, for this mission, I want to go back and get more of them. Bob's given me permission to bring back as many as we need, but I don't want to overtax the park too much. Still, we need to be sure that the oldest creatures are just as happy here as the youngest.

XXXXXXX

 _ **Nigel plan for this mission, however, is quite a bit different from normal. Not only will the team be returning to Hell Creek, but he also has them set to arrive in Texas, as well as in California, in order to rescue a great many species lost to time. This will call for three sperate groups for each mission, and quite a great deal of work. Hopefully, things turn out well.**_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

At the docks, Sean and Elise are helping out Ted with the marine animals. In particular, Sean has some work to do with the _Enaliartcos._

Looking the predatory pinniped right in the eyes, Sean began waving his right hand. A moment later, the pinniped returned the gesture with its left fore flipper. Smiling, Sean then waved his left hand, to which the ancient walrus waved its left flipper. Grin growing wider, Sean threw the ancient predator a fish.

Honestly, Sean hadn't expected to find himself teaching a prehistoric creature tricks. There had never been plans to make the park public, so there would never be an audience to watch this creature perform. Additionally, most people felt it was unnatural to teach a creature in a wildlife preserve how to perform. Of course, no one had expected it to start imitating tricks after watching a video of someone training seals to do tricks. It seemed they made the connection that tricks made food far more easily than the keepers had expected. Now, they wee teaching them simply to prevent accidents from happening.

Still, it was rather fun.

Taking out another fish, Sean threw it into the air. A moment later, a golden eagle snatched the morsel out of the air, before landing on Sean's shoulder. The eagle was a close companion of the Saurus boy, one of many he had learned to command. It was no surprise among the team that he had a bird with him - among the Saurus siblings who had learned falconry, Sean was the most experienced, and had bonded with many birds. Indeed, one could say that the sky was his domain, seeing how he commanded so many sets of predatory wings. In contrast, Elise, who was busy working with the prehistoric whales, was the mistress of the waters, seeing how she had taken to caring for both otters and whales, and even a few crocodilians. She was easily most at home when she was soaked in water, salty or fresh.

Soon, though, the time came for the team to leave - today's mission would require all hands on deck, and it would take everyone working together to see it through.

XXXXX

 ** _Once again, Nigel will be going back to the end of the Cretaceous, just prior to when the meteor strikes. The team will head to Hell Creek first, before splitting off to head to California and Texas. Hopefully, they won't meet too many strange animals along the way._**

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

As the team emerged from the portal, the sight of an ancient marshland came into focus. Bird call echoed through the air, while insects crawled through the underbrush, heedless of the humans arrival. Some things never changed, regardless of what time it was. Before the group was a large river, where the skeleton of a hadrosaur lay, picked clean some time ago.

Already, the team was preparing to split. All they had to do now was decide who went with who.

Unnoticed by the team, though, several large shaped were moving through the marshes. They resembled crocodiles, but were noticeably plumper, and also lacked armor entirely. Most important, though, was that the shapes were all headed toward the team...

XXXXX

 **AN: Okay, some trivia from the last chapter that I forgot.**

 **Originally, I was going to include Amphicoelias fragilimus in the last chapter as it was. Then it turned out the remains were reclassified as a rebbachisaur called Maarapunisaurus. I _really_ wanted a rebbachisaur in the story, so I decided to use the proper genus name. Oh well.**

 **The team was actually supposed to see the tsunami that killed the various dinosaurs the carnivores were scavenging from, but then I realized they might not actually be able to escape it in time.**

 **Lastly, originally, this episode was supposed to include the rescue of Broken Jaw from Dinosaur Revolution, as well as the African species of Allosaurus. The original intention was, in fact, to focus Time of the Titans on rescuing Allosaurus, with the chapter title being Different Lizards. Then I realized that I was already including too many characters as is and that more would be too confusing.**

 **Also, this is the first chapter of the Mesozoic legends arc, which will cover the next couple of rescues. I've put up a poll for which one should go next, please vote on it!**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	184. DoaD2: The Cretaceous World

The shapes moved closer to the humans, taking a moment to poke their eyes out of the water, so that they could judge the distance. They could afford no mistakes.

Eventually, they reached their target range. Moments later, they struck.

The serpentine shapes burst out of the water, trying to snap at the humans. Unfortunately for the hunters, they had not accounted for the bipeds' reaction times, and soon found themselves beached. Annoyed, the creatures began trying to crawl back into the water, using their flippers to heave themselves forward. Despite not being designed for land movement, the paddle-like limbs carried them far.

Still, being heavily adapted to water living, the reptiles were easily overtaken by the curious hominids, who easily managed to restrain them. With their attackers now immobilized, the team to a quick moment to look them over.

Surprisingly, the attackers were mosasaurs. The reptiles were normally ocean dwellers, but freshwater species were known, even here in Hell Creek. There were two species living here, one a mosasaurine, the other a plioplatecarpine. Both species had attempted to attack the humans, and were now trying to slink back beneath the waves while they could still breath.

The team, however, had other ideas, and swiftly opened up the portal, before shoving the river lizards into the present. On the other side, Ted was already beginning to examine them, even as they tried, unsuccessfully, to eat him.

XXXXXXXX

With one rescue already under their belt for this mission, the team's spirits were high. Advancing forward, they began searching for more rescues.

As the hours dragged on, though, it became apparent that the animals weren't going to make themselves obvious today. It was soon late afternoon, and in spite of all their searching, the team had yet to find another animal. Exhausted, they settled down beneath a tree.

Taking out a thermos, Michelle offered it to Violet, before turning to Tristan. "This the first time you've had a lot of trouble finding animals?"

"Yes, it is. Guess our luck has to run out some time."

Overhead, birds flew by the team, looking for food amidst the drying landscape. Alice and Lucas were busy talking about the _Carnufex,_ while the rest of the team was busy looking for signs of nearby animals. At the moment, though, none were showing up.

"So," asked Tristan, "you enjoy working her?"

"Absolutely. It's fun, a little dangerous, and I get to work with my friends. What's not to love?"

"Though you'd like it here. Now, another question: think we'll find the female rex and her chicks?"

"The odds are unlikely, but we encountered the female _Postosuchus_ and Big Al, so it isn't impossible."

Tristan merely smiled. If they could save those four animals in this mission, he'd say they had done well.

A sudden bellowing caused the team to turn their attention toward a nearby patch of greenery. There, hidden behind some trees, was the unmistakable form of a _Torosaurus._

Soon, another appeared, and another, until a small herd was visible. Briefly, a pair displayed frills at each other before one retreated.

Carefully, the team advanced forward, ready to try and catch the herbivores. Another challenger had emerged, ready to fight for dominance. This one was not intimidated by the former victor's frill.

Seeing no other option, the two giants locked horns and began to push. Unnoticed to them, Michelle had borrow Tristan' portal and begun setting it up.

The battle continued on, neither party back down. The older of the two, however, could feel an intense pain forming in his left horn, one that was only continuing to get worse. Desperately, he fought harder, trying to overpower his opponent, but the pain only increased. Panic started to well up within him - if he did not win now, his horn would surely break, and then he would forever lose the right to breed.

Before either dinosaur yielded, a rock flew though the air, impacted on the elder male's frill, bounced onto the younger's, then hit the ground. Perplexed, both animals back off, before turning to the left, relative to the old male.

There, standing on the open ground in front of them, completely exposed, was Michelle. In her hand was a small rock, which she promptly threw at the two horned dinosaurs. It hit the ground long before it reached them.

The two herbivores hared a look with one another. Then they charged.

Exactly as Michelle had planned.

As the horned herbivores approached her, Michelle merely back up a few feet. Moments later, the portal opened in front of her. Only thirty feet away, the herbivores saw the light appear, but were going too fast to stop, and soon hurtled into the present. The rest of the herd stared on at this for a moment, before walking away - the two others were now lost to them.

"Well, that was easy," noted tai. "So what next?"

"...We split up?" offered Vera. "I mean, we have three different destinations to reach, might as well split now."

Thee team really didn't have any arguments there. Carefully, they set the portals and split off.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of crashing waves filled the air as the portal opened. Emerging from it were Elise, Sean, Alice, and Lucas. Behind them, the portal closed, leaving them alone on the Ancient Coastline.

Nearby, a second portal opened, and out came the _Ancient Mariner._ For this rescue, a boat would be necessary.

The scene before them was vaguely similar to what they had seen in Hell Creek, but where there had once been marshlands, now there were coastal plains. Though dinosaurs were still present here, the real targets dwelled beneath the waves.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the park, the staff were busy moving Matilda into a temporary holding pen. The tyrannosaurs were acting up again, but this time, it was _Terence_ who was being aggressive. This morning, he had begun acting strangely, among other things hissing at his parents and sister, whilst also taking various bones and enrichment objects in his exhibit and stringing them up in odd places. Unsure what to do, the staff had herded away his relatives whilst drawing up plans to deal with him. They were lucky that they had managed to finish expanding the rex exhibit before he had started acting so oddly, lest he compromise the construction crew and bring harm unto them.

He was not the only dinosaur to act odd. Theo had also been unusually aggressive, as had Big Al and one of the _Coelophysis._ Even some of the sauropods were starting to act weird.

The staff was concerned by this, and wanted answers to two questions: why were the animasl act like this, and what was going through their heads?!

XXXXXX

*At T rex Hill, Terence's POV*

Turtle shell goes here, whale vertebrae goes there. Cow femur goes under this tree, nodosaur armor goes here.

..GO away, small mammals! EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT!

XXXXXXX

Oblivious to the problems of the park, Tristan stepped out of the portal, followed by Michelle, Vera, and Aiden. Neither of those three got far before slamming into Tiberius' heir, who had gone rigid. The minute the team saw what he was staring at, they also froze up.

It was not the scenery that caused the team to freeze up, though that was rather beautiful. Araucaria trees dotted the fern flood plains, while flowers bloomed all around, making for a spectacular seen. The presence of a few brightly colored nodosaurs eating the plants only added to the beauty.

It was not the animals that had made them stop in their tracks, though they could not help but admit that there were a lot of fantastic specimens, among them sauropods, hadrosaurs and oviraptorids. Overhead, several _Quetzalcoatlus_ soared, searching for animals to eat.

No, the reason the team had frozen up was the fact that before them, mere meters away, there was a _Tyrannosaurus rex_.

Oh, and she was looking right at them...

XXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **1** **. No, I am not cloning Rexy.**

 **2\. I will not be rescuing the animals from the Last Day of the Dinosaurs in this chapter. Well, except for the Quetzcoatlus and mabye the rexes. The rest will be rescued later.**

 **Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	185. DoAD3: Amorous Titans

For a moment, all was still. The tyrant dinosaur stared at the team, unsure how to react. She had just finished quenching her thirst and was on her way back to her pack. They had brought down a hadrosaur a few hours earlier, and she was still full from that meal. Besides, these strange...mammals, assuming her sense of smell did not deceive her, were too small to be of interest.

Then they took something out of one of the weird sacks they had on their backs and held it out to here. A moment later, the smell of flesh filled her nostrils.

The female carnivore may have been mostly full, but the scent was enough to whet her appetite. Instantly, her attention focused on the team...who swiftly began to back into the time portal.

A moment later, and they were back in the present.

XXXXXXXXX

The team slowly coaxed the female tyrannosaur toward the holding pen. Just a little closer and she would be secure.

Unfortunately for them, the staff had begun to move Matilda out of her holding pen, in order to try and clean her. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, except that, due to the positioning of the oens, Matilda was able to get a good look at her neighbor.

Her nostrils flared. A moment later, her pupils dilated.

Then, before the staff and team could realize that anything was wrong, she roared.

The new arrival, upon hearing the roar, turned to face the resident female and hissed. She immediately regretted this, as Matilda was significantly larger than her, even though both adolescents were sexually mature. The hiss had only seemed to provoke the larger female, who soon charged the smaller carnivore. The new arrival barely managed to evade the attack, before starting to run away.

Unfortunately for the staff, away meant _into the rest of the park._

Immediately, security mobilized, but the dinosaurs already had a head start, and they had no idea where they were going. Hopefully not toward the elephants again.

XXXXXXXX

From the hilltop, the various proboscideans of the park watched as the two tyrant dinosaurs charged off into the distance, the smaller one trying to avoid being attacked by the larger one. Much to the surprise of the trunked animals, though, it appeared that Matilda wasn't trying to kill the new arrival. But why? Why wouldn't she do that?

XXXXXXXX

Al lifted up his head as the two tyrants raced by, followed by a fleet of jeeps and Tristan on an ATV. He observed the chase for a moment, which was briefly interrupted when a _Maarapunisaurus_ emerged from the tree-line and reared up, forcing the two predators to back off, before the hunt resumed. Eventually, though, the chase disappeared from his sight, and he soon returned to resting.

Nearby, Suzanne sighed, before getting out more antibiotics - the allosaur still had quite a long treatment ahead of him.

XXXXXXX

At T. rex Hill, Bob was loading up a tranquilizer rifle. Terence was still acting aggressive, and now that his family had been removed from his pen, they could safely sedate him to try and see what was making him so aggressive.

At least, that was the plan. Then, suddenly, two tyrannosaurs charged out of the nearby forest and began to head toward him. Taking cover, Bob groaned in annoyance - was park security really this incompetent? Did they need to consider additional training? Was it too much to ask for them being able to catch Matilda and the new arrival _before_ they got here.

….Why had they gone here, anyway?

Then the smaller of the two tyrannosaurs darted into Terence's exhibit...just as Terence finally came out of the undergrowth.

As Terence saw the new arrival, he bellowed, causing her to stop. Matilda, meanwhile, came to a halt by the trailer they had been planning to carry Terence in.

For a moment, everything just seemed to stop, as Terence stared at the new arrival, who stared back at hm.

Then, as the security team and their followers finally arrived, Terence's expression softened, and he started making several strange bellows. Even stranger, he splayed out his arms and showed off the colorful feathers on them. The female, meanwhile, watched him intently, expression changing from confusion to one of careful analyzation.

The team, meanwhile, could only watch on, confused, as the giant carnivore made exaggerated movements, shaking his arms and tail, and even walking in a circle. NOt a hint of his prior aggression was present, and he instead focused on the female, who watched him intently.

Soon, however, the new arrival stopped watching Terence, and instead examined his surroundings, in particular how he had arranged the bones and plants around him. As she examined the long-empty shell of a turtle, something finally seemed to click together for Bob and Tristan, who carefully moved away from the two dinosaurs.

The rest of the team, still utterly confused as to what was happening before them, turned toward the two.

It was Michelle who finally asked the obvious. "What's going on?"

"Terence is interested in girls," responded Tristan, a small smile on his face.

"So," questioned Vera, not catching onto what was happening?

"That weird set of movements he was doing? It's a mating dance."

It took a moment for Vera to realize what she had just been told. "...And his seeming obsession with making his exhibit into a nest of the strange?"

"Maybe tyrannosaurs act like Bowerbirds?" offered Bob. "That would explain why he seemed to want everything arranged in a specific manner."

A low bellow from the exhibit interrupted the conversation. On the other side of the fence, Terence pulled away some bushes, revealing a dead cow that had been offered to him as breakfast. Lifting it with ease, he offered it to the new arrival, who sniffed it for a moment before digging in. After wolfing down one bite, she turned attention back to the male tyrannosaur...and rubbed her neck affectionately against his, making a sound that heavily resembled _purring._

As the humans proceeded to smile at the cute gesture, Matilda made her way into the trailer meant for her brother. Her work here was done.

Normally, she would be rather aggressive to the new female - competition was still competition. Allowing her brother to secure a mate, though, was a good enough reason to let the aggression subside - if he reproduced, then some of her genes would be passed on in his offspring. And with the amount of food available to them, ensuring enough offspring were born to capitalize on the abundance of resources was important. Thus, it was in her best interests to ensure that her brother had offspring as soon as possible.

Still, as she curled up inside the trailer, watching from a distance as Terence embraced the newly arrived female, Matilda felt a tinge of unhappiness. She really wanted to be a mother.

Hopefully, the park would bring back a male for her - her biological clock was already ticking.

XXXXXX

After the tyrannosaurs' finished their courtship ritual, the team backed down for a while. Terence and his new mate had retreated into the forest, though they would not mate for at least a day - besides, Terence was still somewhat cautious around his new girlfriend. He may actually be the larger of the two, but on average, female carnivores tended to be more aggressive than males.

As the team took stock of the situation around them, reports came in from the rest of the park - it seemed other dinosaurs were also starting to get amorous. Theo and the male _Alamosaurus,_ in particular, were getting rather aggressive. The _Torosaurus,_ along with the other _Triceratops_ in the park, were beginning to joust again. Joining them were the two bulls that had just been rescued, though one of them had decided to bow out of the fighting. At least, he had decided to concede for the moment.

Eventually, though, the time came for the team to return to the past. As the portal opened, though, they were greeted with a surprise. Before they could enter the glowing light, a small herd of nodosaurs marched through. The team did not need to name them - the only nodosaur from the southern parts of the United States at this time was _Glyptodontopelta._

Unknown to the humans, the portal had opened to the remains of a dried lake, roughly a mile from where they had first opened the portal. The armored dinosaurs, having recently been forced from their native territory by a drought, had been heading toward the greenery the team had seen earlier, hoping to find water. Arriving at the empty lake, they had attempted to dig for water, until the light opened up before them. Confused but curious, they had wandered through the portal, and found themselves in the present.

The team quickly guided them into a pen, before entering the glowing vortex.

XXXXXXXXX

In Prehistoric New Mexico, night had begun to fall. Already, the myriad dinosaurs had begun to bed down, waiting for the light to return. Seeing no other option, the team set up camp, taking turns keeping watch until a fire was made. Dinner was soon held, with marshmallows as dessert. Before turning in, they set up several traps for small animals, hoping to rescue every creature they could, for the coming apocalypse would leave few survivors.

Hundreds of miles to the west, the _Mariner's_ crew was also turning in - they had yet to successfully rescue a single prehistoric animal, and it was better to turn in now than risk diving at night.

Yet while both groups of teen's were turning in, Nigel's team was still active. For them, things were starting to get interesting.

XXXXXXX

As meteors filled the skies, the team gathered around the fire. Nigel and the younger recruits had chosen to set up camp on an ash field, in the hopes of being able to continue observing the _Torosaurus_ herd. They had found the group again and were watching as the giants prepared to bed down for the night.

On this night, though, they would not be able to rest easily.

Without warning, a tiny shape darted toward the herd and took a snap at one of the juveniles. Having wandered out of the reach of the adults, the young dinosaur was an easy target. Yet luck favored the ceratopsian, and it managed to shake off its attacker, before running toward its mother.

As the team watched on, they noticed a second small shape emerge. It soon became apparent that the shapes were raptors. The red, black, and white hunters were a pair of _Dakotaraptors,_ and they did not want to be denied their meal.

Immediately, the herd formed up, bearing its horns toward the predators. As they continued their offense, though, the team noticed that the youngster seemed to be getting weaker. Using night vision goggles, they examined the tiny dinosaur, and realized that the wound was not a small one. The odds were likely that the juveniles would survive its injury...but it would be too weak to keep up with the herd, making it easy pickings for the carnivores. Additionally, the carnivores were more agile than the adults, and it would only take one slip-up for the hunters to finish their attack.

It appeared the young dinosaur was doomed to die...unless the team had something to say about that.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	186. DoAD4: Endgame

As the raptors continued to harass the herd, the team moved into action. Carefully, Nigel approached the herd, shining a torch at the animals. For a moment, both predator and prey abandoned their aggression to stare at the human, though the conflict soon resumed. It stopped for quite a bit longer when Nigel pulled out a flare, though. The bright light mesmerized the dinosaurs, who stared on in wonder.

With the giant animals' attentions caught, the rest of the team sprang into action. Tai and Violet ran up to the injured juvenile and its parents, while Aileen set up the portal nearby. Once they were close enough, the two youngest recruits did what was probably the dumbest thing a person could do to a mother: take her baby. Though the mother's attention was focused on the flare, the minute she heard her baby in danger, she turned around, just as the duo hobbled through the portal, carrying the heavy juvenile with them. The mother soon followed, as did her mate, though of those animals that entered the portal, only the two humans returned.

As the light faded away, a new one appeared behind the raptors. Turning to face it, they promptly felt something round and soft hit them, one after the other. As the tomatoes fell to the ground, the coelurosaurs took a moment to sniff the fruits, then looked up toward the portal. There stood Marcus, holding a bag of greens he had brought to make sandwiches for the team. While the extras wouldn't work well as bait, they did a perfect job angering the raptors.

Charging forward, the raptors prepared to run the human down, only to find out that the teen had placed several rotten fruits in front of him as a safety measure. Within moments, one of the raptors had slipped, and its teammate was unable to stop itself from colliding with its fallen comrade. The two tumbled in the portal, barely missing Marcus as he sidestepped out of the way. The portal quickly closed, leaving the raptors trapped in the present.

XXXXXXX

As the second light vanished, the Torosaurus turned to where the youngster had been, only to find it having vanished, as had its parents. Confused, the herd called out, but received no response. After three minutes of calling, the group grew eerily quiet, before starting to march off.

As the herd had no way of knowing what had happened to the juvenile and its parents, they could only assume another predator had caught it, and the parents run off to avenge their child. For the herd, the loss of the parents was painful, but the lose of the baby was a blow. Too few dinosaurs were being born in this toxic world, their eggs improperly formed due to acidic rain and volcanic fumes. Many were now endangered species, doomed to die off in a few million years...well, if the asteroid wasn't already on its way.

As the herd trudged off, the female tyrant observed them. She had been preparing to bed down with her mate and two children when the herd had started bellowing. Confused, she had watched as the giants tried to coax away their foes, before the humans had arrived. The bipeds had caused the raptors and horn heads to vanish, somehow, and were retiring for the night. Briefly, they had tried to approach the herd after the raptor's had vanished, before ultimately backing down. She wondered what they would do tomorrow.

As watched them go to sleep, the female rex turned her attention toward her family. Her youngest had failed in his first attempt at hunting large game today. He had attempted to catch a juvenile Triceratops, only to be forced away by the adults. His sister had bossed him around after this, though said sister was hardly one to complain - she had attempted to hunt a Denversaurus, only to take a blow to the tail.

Briefly, the female winced as the scars in her legs started to act up. The wounds had long since faded, but she had suffered the misfortune of one of having one of her offspring nudge the wounds with their tail, aggravating the old injury. She had chastised them for this, but for now, she was willing to overlook this mistake.

Tomorrow, things would be different. Tomorrow, her young would learn how to hunt.

Unknown to the female, though, tomorrow would be the end of her species' dominion over North America.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the sun began to break over the horizon, Elise was the first to awaken. While the rest of her team slowly came to, she was already making breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon was on the menu, as were pancakes.

As the teen prepared to set up the most important meal of the day, though, she was brought to a halt when she saw a massive flock of pterosaurs resting on the ship's upper level. it didn't take her long to guess what kind they were - the lack of hands clearly established them as nyctosaurs. These animals had once been assumed to have died out well before the end of the dinosaurs, until fossils in Africa proved otherwise. The fliers were only just starting to stir, evidently having decided to use the ship as a roost.

Seeing an excellent opportunity before her, Elise began setting up the time portal, careful to set things such that the food she had prepared wouldn't burn, but wouldn't get too cold either. As she looked around, she noticed the pterosaurs that were already awake were trying to head toward the beach, where there was something delicious to eat - the long dead remains of a mosasaur, now mostly picked clean. The meat that was left, however, attracted many small lizards and another scavengers, creatures that the flying reptiles would gladly eat. Already, some were starting to chase prey on the shoreline, while a group of hadrosaurs watched on.

Cautiously, Elise activated the portal, whilst readying some greens. When the light first appeared, she threw some scented plants into the vortex of light, before offering some of those same plants to the hadrosaurs. Once they exhausted the ones provided, the _Augustynolophus_ trudged through the portal, still after the plants she had offered. Once they were on the other side, she turned her attention to the pterosaurs...who immediately darted into the portal without any action on her part. Confused, Elise looked around, unsure what had provoked them into action.

She got her answer a moment later, as a group of six tyrannosaurs marched up to the carcass and dug in. Attracted by the smell of flesh, they were now trying to devour what remained of the kill, eager to fill their bellies. Briefly, they looked at her, but made no effort to charge - there was enough meat to sustain them for now.

A set of three darts suddenly shot through the air, embedding themselves in three of the tyrants, who looked up in confusion. Moments later, another trio slammed them into the remaining tyrants, who cried out in surprise. As they searched for their assailants, Elise turned her attention back to the boat, where the rest of her team had awakened and were all holding tranquilizer rifles. Elise stared on for a moment, before giving them a thumbs up. Then, she pulled out a flare, lit it, and waved it in front of her for a moment to catch the tyrannosaurs' attention, before hurtling it into the portal. Already feeling the darts' effects, the tyrants thundered into the portal after the red light, where, five minutes later, they passed out.

As the hole in time, vanished, Elise crawled back into the ship - she still had breakfast too eat.

Mentally, she counted herself lucky that Alice hadn't eaten all of the eggs - though she had taken a fair amount of the sausage. That, Elise could deal with.

As soon as the team finished breakfast, they set a course for the open ocean - today, they would catch the giants of the Prehistoric Sea.

XXXXXX

Thousands upon thousands of miles above, danger drew ever closer to the team. The asteroid that would bring about an end to this age was hurtling toward Earth at unimaginable speeds. The meteors that had flashed by the night before were precursors to this Titan, and in only a matter of hours, the Prehistoric World would be turned upside down.

XXXXXXXX

As mid morning came to be, Tristan and his team began to march across the ancient flood plain, searching for dinosaurs to rescue. They did not have to go far - as the crested over a small hill, the team found themselves staring at a group of crested theropods. These were a pack of _Ojoraptorsaurus,_ the only native oviraptorid of the region. The omnivores were busy picking through the ground, feasting seeds that had been blown there by strong winds. The team had hardly needed much effort to get these dinosaurs into the portal - a few handfuls of grapes easily enticed them into the present.

Yet as the group prepared to move on, movement on a nearby hill brought them to a halt. Cresting over the summit of the raised ground was a ceratopsian, similar in appearance to a _Triceratops,_ but this one was noticeably larger, and had a purple frill, in stark contrast to its sandy yellow body. As it took a moment to observe its surroundings, more ceratopsians followed it, some sharing the same appearance as the first herbivore, others having golden frills instead of purple ones.

These were _Eotriceratops,_ and this herd was one of the last ones in existence. Ancestral to _Triceratops,_ the genus had mostly vanished when their descendants had come to dominate the land. The southern populations, however, had managed to endure, until competition from _Torosaurus,_ _Bravoceratops,_ and _Ojoceratops_ had once again pushed them toward extinction. In a few more generations, there would be no more of them.

Of course, within a year, there would be few dinosaurs left on the Earth at all.

For this herd, though, salvation was at hand. The team quickly set about trying to convince the herbivores to head toward them, piling up fruit around the still active portal, trying to bait the giants into heading toward the glowing light. For a moment, known seemed to take the offer, until a low, familiar bellow changed their minds. Te herd quickly trotted into the portal, leaving the team to confront the source of the bellow - one of which was already face to face with the humans, even though its body was several meters away.

XXXXXXXX

In Hell Creek, Nigel's team was already having some luck. When the sun had risen, the team had resumed their pursuit of the _Torosaurus,_ only to find themselves facing another giant.

Before the humans, a gigantic female _Tyrannosaurus_ dug into the corpse of a _Triceratops._ Nearby, a trio of _Dakotaraptors_ watched on, angry at having been forced off of their kill, even if they were already mostly full. The ceratopsian herd had briefly watched the predators squabble, before continuing to move on, still looking for food.

The team, however, declined to march onwards, instead trying to coax the carnivores into the present. The raptors were easily lured in - just the sight of meat made them lose focus on the kill, and they soon followed the team into the present.

The rex, however, refused to leave the carcass.

At least until something flew through the air onto her snout and shattered.

For a moment, the carnivore stared on, dumbfounded, as the yellow material flowed down her mouth, before pooling on the ground. In front of her, Marcus held another egg, hoping she would take the bait.

Fortunately, the teen's plan succeeded in egging on the female tyrannosaur into attacking the team, who easily sidestepped her as she hurtled into the present. After the staff had ensured she was safely in an exhibit, they sent the carcass into the present as well, where it was soon gorged on by the two species of predators.

As the team readied to move on, though, the sound of rustling bushes turned the team's attention toward an ash filled clearing. There, a male _Ankylosaurus_ was striking his tail against a bush. The team wondered why the herbivore was acting so aggressive.

Then the female tyrannosaur came into view. The tyrant dinosaur hissed and bellowed at the armored dinosaur, trying to get it to back off.

Once again, the team was left bewildered - why would she antagonize such a heavily armored herbivore? Surely she could simply back off?

The question was answered when three tiny forms started moving from under a nearby bush. As the team focused on the them, they realized that these were baby tyrannosaurs. One of them, in particular, looked to have been bitten quite a few times. All three were staring intently at the adult rex, unsure how to act.

Now, at last, the pieces clicked together.

XXXXXXXX

The female Tyrannosaurus stared at the Ankylosaurus, still hissing and bellowing at him. Normally, she would avoid such a well defended dinosaur, but with her young in danger, all she could do was stand and fight. Hopefully, she could convince the armored herbivore to back off.

Yet as the growling match dragged on, neither party backed down. Indeed, the club-tail had only turned sideways, so as to give himself a better angle to strike. Now the female was really starting to get uncomfortable - if this continued, it was likely he would see her young, and if that happened, then they would be in mortal danger - herbivores were perfectly willing to crush baby rexes to ensure they never grew old enough to pose a threat to the leaf eaters. Sensing the increase in danger, the female carnivore's mind changed focus from defense to attack. The only way she could remove the ankylosaur as a threat was to attack him and either drive him off through enough assaults...or kill him. Of course, this left her vulnerable to his tail.

Just as she was about to strike, though, a white elliptical object sailed through the air and landed flat on the herbivore's head. The chicken egg shattered on impact, covering the creature's armored cranium in albumen and yolk. While the female carnivore stared on in confusion, the club tailed herbivore turned its attention toward the humans, who were now standing in front of the active time portal. Uncaring of the light behind them, the male thyreophoran charged, and swiftly found himself trapped in the present.

The female tyrant continued to observe the humans for a few more moments, before calling to her young and moving away. Perhaps she could take down a Torosaurus later?

XXXXXXXXXX

As the tyrannosaur family began to walk way, the team immediately moved to try and rescue them, only to be halted when the adult female turned and hissed at them. With the team momentarily frozen, she picked up the pace, her young quick to follow. Soon, they disappeared from view.

Though momentarily disheartened at their inability to rescue the family, the team continued onwards, eventually coming across a very impressive sight: a herd flood plain filled with dinosaurs. Among the familiar faces were the _Torosaurus_ herd, now joined by _Edmontosaurus, Triceratops,_ various ornithomimosaurs, a few _Anzu,_ several _Ankylosaurus, Denversaurus_ , therezinosaurs, some pterosaurs, and even a few _Parasaurolophus._ The herbivores blissfully went about their lives, unaware of the end that was soon to come. Some distance away, the tyrannosaur family was watching the plant eaters, with the mother looking for an opening to strike.

Silently, the team shared a glance. No words were needed here - they would rescue these dinosaurs.

Carefully, the team fanned out, trying to get around the herd. Of course, doing so would pose a problem, as its large size meant the team would risk putting themselves in a position where they couldn't see each other. For this reason, Nigel had given the team special communicators, allowing them to keep in contact over a distance without having to deal with certain inconveniences - namely, a lack of cellphone and radio towers to bounce the signal off of. The team had made sure that the communicators worked prior to splitting off the previous day, and now, they were lifesavers.

Thus, slowly, the team fanned out, preparing to rescue the herbivores.

XXXXXXXXX

As the humans began to fan out, the female tyrannosaur eyed them with caution. From the looks of it, they were hunting the leaf eaters, but they had no obvious weapons. For any animal, that was an alarm bell - it meant that a predator's killing tools were well hidden, with potentially unknown effects. Instinctively, the female carnivore drew her young closer.

As the humans continued their advance, she began looking for signs of her mate. He had gone hunting earlier this morning, but had not returned for some time. Normally, she would have stayed near her nesting site until he returned, but the presence of the bipeds an the ankylosaur had forced her hand. Hopefully, he would find her again.

Overhead, clouds began to move in, shielding the dinosaurs from the sun's light.

XXXXXXXXX

Hundreds of miles to the South, Tristan and his team had been following the _Alamosaurus_ herd, which had brought them back to where they had rescued the female rex. Now, a mixed her of _Kritosaurus_ and _Ojoceratops_ prowled the area, joined by a mixture of _Edmontosaurus, Torosaurus, Glyptodontopelta,_ and a herd of hadrosaurs that resembled _Hypacrosaurus._ Uncaring of the team's presence, they continued to graze, unware their world would soon be ending.

The presence of the sauropods, however, made rescuing the herbivores a great deal easier - the smaller leaf eaters were moving away from the herbivores, lest they be trampled, which had the effect of corralling them in one direction. The team trotted around the herbivores so that they were able to stand in font of the herd and hastily began setting up the portal, readying to send them all into the present.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Nigel's team, Tai was halfway around the herd, slowly trying to link up with Violet and Marcus. As he made his way around, though, he noticed that Aileen was not where she was supposed to be. Instead, his sister had traveled toward a lake in the distance, where a trio of coelurosaurs were harassing an ankylosaur...well, it was more like a pair of raptors were using the armored dinosaur for cover while a tyrannosaur tried to eat them.

Briefly, he readied to call up his sister until a hissing noise turned his attention to the ground directly behind him. There lay a pair of tyrannosaurs...one of whom was missing a large amount of his right arm. Perhaps it had been severed in a past battle?

Before tai could ponder what this meant, the peace was shattered by a bright light from above. Looking skyward, the boy watched, now very uncomfortable, as the light streaked south, before disappearing over the horizon. A moment later, and a new light appeared from where the old one had vanished.

The nearby dinosaurs had no idea what this meant.

For the humans, however, the meaning was obvious - they were at the endgame now.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	187. DoaD5: The End of the Dinosaurs

**Impact - 30 minutes**

Elise watched as another mosasaur darted into the portal, retreating into the safety of the present. Around them, the chum had started to clear, and it appeared that the mosasaur was the last animal that was going to enter the portal.

The team had reached the open ocean a few hours ago, and had immediately gone to work chumming the water to bait in as many marine reptiles as they could. It hadn't take long for a response to form. First to arrive were a few sea turtles, most likely _Osteopygis,_ that just happened to swim this way. Following them had been a large flock of plesiosaurs, containing individuals from four species. Attracted by the smell of fish, the group had had swiftly been sent into the present, and just in time, for following them was a pod of mosasaurs. A total of four species of mosasaurs had joined this hunt: some were from the native species _Plotosaurus_ and _Plesiotylosaurus,_ while the others came from what the team assumed were migrants - _Mosasaurus_ and _Plioplatecarpus._ Driven on by hunger, the mosasaurs had all forced their way into the portal, with the last one having just entered. Now, the water fell silent once more as all life in it had vanished.

Knowing that it would be unlikely that the team would be able to rescue any more creatures, Elise had order them to take the _Mariner_ inland. Best to get one last look at this ancient world before it ended.

As the team traeled further inland, though, they noticed a strange sight: floating on the ocean, untouched by predators, was a hadrosaur carcass...and on top of that was a baby _Alamosaurus._ The juvenile sauropod looked around, nervous, as the carcass slowly floated deeper into the waters Prehistoric Pacific. When the team drew close to it, though, the sauropodlet jumped off the carcass and began to swim inland...where a huge herd of dinosaurs was migrating south. Within a matter of minutes, the juvenile reached the shoreline, and ran toward the safety of the herd. It wasn't out of the woods yet, though, as soon, it was harried by a pair of baby tyrannosaurs...as well as their eight ton mother. Fortunately, though, luck was on the long necked leaf eater's side, as it managed to reach the safety of the herd before the rex could catch it.

The team, however, knew that none of these animals were out of the woods just yet - a greater danger was fast approaching from above. Hastily, the team prepared to place a portal in front of the herd, so that they could send the herd through it before the asteroid arrived.

That was not to be, though. The huge mass of rock and metal broke through the atmosphere mere moments after the _Mariner._ It soon disappeared over the horizon, where a bright light replaced it. Moments later, the shockwaves arrived, sending the herd into panic, and causing them to turn around...and that was something the team could exploit.

Turning and heading to the back of the herd, the team activated the portal over a nearby dune. It opened just as the tyrannosaur family reached the dune crest, sending the predators into the safety of the present. The rest of the herd would soon follow, and all would be saved well before the blast front reached them.

XXXXXXX

Far behind the portal, the duo watched as the team sent the saurian animals into the present. For a moment, they could only stare in bewilderment, before smiling and disappearing through a light of their own - it seemed that their intervention in history was not needed.

XXXXXX

 **Impact - 15 minutes**

As the doom of the dinosaurs fast approached the earth, a herd of ceratopsians browsed. Members of the genus _Ojoceratops,_ they had no idea their world was about to end, and were only interested in filling their very empty bellies.

Once, the meadow they had been grazing in had been the site of a great lake, enough for the herd to bathe in when they so chose. Now, though, it had long since dried up, as had the aquifer beneath it. In fact, numerous animals hid in the dry land beneath the meadow, where it was cooler during the day and warmer at night. Even tyrannosaurs used the shady cave for safety form the elements.

A loud bellow alerted the herd to arrival of a migrating horde of sauropods. Turning to watch them, the horned dinosaurs were surprised to see the herd joined not only by their entourage of hadrosaurs, but also by a group of strange colored bipeds, who were forced to constantly avoid the footsteps of the giant dinosaurs, lest they be stomped flat.

The horned dinosaurs soon lost interest in the new arrivals. Their attention was instead focused upon a group of azdharchids that were now approaching the herd, ready to try and isolate a juvenile to feast upon.

So preoccupied they were that none of them noticed as one of the bipeds circled around them and began to half bury a pair of shiny sticks into the ground.

XXXXXX

 **Impact - 10 Minutes**

With a final push, the baby tyrannosaur broke free from his egg and took his first steps into the world. Nearby, his siblings had already brought down a lizard, and were busy tearing it apart.

Unfortunately for all of them, though, a sharp eyed _Quetzalcoatlus_ already had them in his sights, and these young hunters would soon find themselves the hunted.

Cautiously, the pterosaur and its mate edged closer to the nest, ready to devour the hatchlings whole. They soon realized they had company, though, as a pack of _Pectinodon_ came into view. Though far smaller than the pterosaurs, the troodontids had numbers on their side, and they did not want to share the hatchlings with anyone but themselves.

A short squabbling match broke out, where the pterosaurs and raptors attempted to make themselves look more intimidating in an effort to scare off their competitors. This was particularly difficult, as neither species was willing to use sound, lest they alert both their targets and their targets' parents to their intrusion.

Ultimately, though, no winner would be decided. The adult tyrannosaurs, who had not moved far from the nest, soon smelled the predators and, realizing the danger their young were in, charged back to their nest, forcing all of the would-be nest raiders to retreat. Their offspring saved, the adults began to nuzzle their young, unaware that another danger was coming, one they could not protect their young from.

XXXXXXXX

 **Impact - 5 minutes**

Emerging from the waters of the crocodilian pond, the female _Thoracosaurus_ let out a relaxed hiss - a sigh, if reptiles were capable of such sounds. Within moments, she rested upon a large stone, taking advantage of the sunlight to warm herself. Nearby, several dragonflies flitted through the air.

At eight meters long, the female gavialoid was the largest known crocodilian from what was now Hell Creek, though she had been outclassed by a few other species in her native times. None had been fossilized with more than teeth, though, making her the only large crocodilian from the area that man had described. And despite her narrow jaws, even a _Dakotaraptor_ was still within her hunting range.

As the female eusuchian basked, though, she noticed a peculiar sight: a large number of dinosaurs were beginning to gather at the nearby plains. All of the Hell Creek Dinosaurs had gathered there, as had the majority of the former residents of the Chinle and Morrison Formations. Fi the number of humans chasing after them was any indication, this wasn't normal.

As she continued to stare on at the massive herd, however, the female crocodilian suddenly felt the urge to walk toward them. It was as if her instincts were telling her something big was about to happen, and she should be here when it happened.

Such instincts were not something to ignore - usually, they happened for a reason. Thus, somewhat unthinkingly, the gavialoid began to crawl forward, not even reacting when one of the _Troodon_ started using her as a mount.

As she edged closer to the plains, the eusuchian noticed that large glowing lights had begun to appear, similar to the one she had traveled through to reach this new land. They were far larger than the first one, though, and if the female could make any observations off of that, then it was that there were a lot of animals that were about to come through.

As she looked around, the gavial look-alike noticed that most of the animals had taken up a sort of special formation around the clearing - the long necked herbivores were forming a barrier around the edges of the area, whilst the rest of the herbivores and carnivores filled in the gaps between the long necks. The staff, were attempting to corral the various animals, but after seeing just how many had broken out (up to and including the dragons), they'd more or less just given up and meekly formed up to deal with whatever new arrivals were going to come through the strange lights.

….What a strange gathering.

XXXXXXXX

 **Impact!**

The park's security staff stood around the clearing, meekly trying to avoid looking conspicuous. The fact that many of the dinosaurs had escaped their exhibits was rather...disconcerting, to say the least.

The first to break out had been the pachycephalosaurs from Hell Creek, who had charged the fences until they broke. Granted, that had only happened because one part of the fence had worn out, but a breakout was still a breakout, and thus the security team had been mobilized immediately. This would be a quick capture and return missi9n, no more, no less.

As they had passed by the _Dakotaraptor_ exhibit, though, the team had been forced to swerve to avoid hitting the park's resident pair, who darted off toward the main plains. Following them were a group of _Camptosaurus,_ who, in turn, were followed by a group of _Stegosaurus._ Moments later, a mass breakout had followed, and all security team members had been mobilized to try and contain the breakout, though it soon became obvious that this was an impossibility.

When all of the animals that had broken out began to gather by the main plains, though, the staff had been left completely dumbfounded. What brought them to gather here? Also, why weren't they fighting. None of the predators were trying to eat the leaf eaters, and the herbivores seemed content to stand side by side with the carnivores. But why?!

Then the time portals appeared on the plains - three of them, all set up side by side. Moments later, dinosaurs started exiting them.

First to arrive was a trio of _Tyrannosaurus -_ a female and her two young, who were followed by a horde of ornithomimosaurs. As these herbivores thundered out of the most eastern portal, a herd of _Edmontosaurus annectens_ began to emerge from the western one, while down the center, a group of ceratopsians _\- Ojoceratops,_ to be precise - exited the central one. Soon, all three portals were spewing out dozens of dinosaurs from well over two dozen species. Joining them were many small creatures, as well as a flock of _Quetzalcoatlus._ The smaller creatures were forced to dart around to avoid being trampled, while the larger ones pushed and shoved each other to try and find room to escape the apocalypse in the past.

Yet throughout all of this, none of the residents that had gathered in the plains flinched. The ceratopsians formed a phalanx of horns to ward off those that approached them, with Theo, in particular, standing side by side with Sue, uncaring for the fact that he had arrived in the park because _she had tried to eat him._ Both had made a ferocious display as a family of tyrannosaurs led by a female with scarred legs had charged at them, causing the aggressive tyrants to fall back. Some distance away, Big Al had side slammed a bull tyrannosaur, just barely saving a male _Pachycephalosaurus_ from being eaten. Barely managing to stop itself from falling, and unable to attempt a counterattack due to the arrival of a female _Diplodocus_ to reinforce Al, the tyrannosaur had instead retreated to a nearby cluster of trees, where a female of its kind was resting with three chicks. As he drew near, the babies darted toward him, while the female ambled over, and all five nuzzled.

Elsewhere, the rescue team was having some...difficulties with the new arrivals.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hastily, Nigel set the baby tyrannosaurs on the ground before darting away. Moments later, their parents arrived to defend their young, and began opening up their jaws, allowing several more hatchlings to join the cluster.

Nigel had seen the family about two minutes before impact, when a _Quetzalcoatlus_ had attempted to make off with a few of them. Fortunately, the father had intervened, forcing the pterosaur to back off. Nigel had seen that pterosaur, along with what he presumed was its mate, fly through the portal, so he had no doubt they were safe. The babies, however, were too far from the portal to be able to reach it without being carried by the adults, thus Nigel had been forced to grab some of them in order to save all of them. Right now, he was glad the parents were not trying to eat him.

As Nigel observed the plains, idly wondering why there were so many residents here (and what exactly had caused the security team to be overwhelmed), though, a new worry began to take root: whilst he could make out the forms of most of the younger team, Tai and Tristan were still missing.

Nigel really hoped they were okay.

XXXXXXXX

Tristan fell.

Behind him, a titanosaurs thundered forward, eventually moving right past where he had disappeared. The creature payed him no mind as it darted into the portal.

As the boy recovered from his sudden drop, the first thing he noticed was that it was really dark. All he could see around him were shadows, with the only light coming from above him. He could still hear just fine, though, so he could tell that, at the very least, there were a few mammals down here.

The meadow the dinosaurs had been stampeding through had once been the site of a lake fed by an aquifer. Over many years, both had gone dry, creating a hollow chamber below the surface. The roof of the cavern had been surprisingly strong, but the asteroid impact and subsequent tremors had been enough to break it. Tristan was lucky he was the _only_ creature to fall through, and luckier still he had hit soft earth. The greatest injuries he would receive today were some bruises.

Looking up, Tristan briefly considered trying to climb back out of the underground cavern, before deciding against it - he was not sure that he could escape before the blast front hit him. Besides, he could probably open up the portal here.

As he moved to find a good spot to open the portal, though, Tiberius' heir herd a low groaning noise. Turning toward it, he pulled out and lit a flare.

Standing literally face to face with him was a female _Tyrannosaurus._

For a moment, both stared at each other, literally eye to eye.

Then the female carnivore backed off. Her eyes stung from looking at the flare.

As she slunk away, Tristan noticed that she was not alone - she was with a small pack of her kind. They were busy feeding on the remains of a _Kritosaurus._ Nearby, a herd of _Bravoceratops_ had joined some crested duckbills in eating luminescent mushrooms. Occasionally, multituberculates would gnaw on the mushrooms, only to be forced away by the hadrosaurs.

All in all, it was a rather surprising sight.

Hastily, Tristan started gathering some of the mushrooms, before preparing to set up the portal. It looked like he could get one last rescue in before leaving this perilous world.

XXXXXXXX

Within the cave, Tai felt rather cramped. Granted, that might be because he was currently at the center of a pile of scared _Troodon._

The maniraptorans had huddled around him, as had a juvenile _Tyrannosaurus,_ a yellow _Sphaerotholus,_ and a female _Ankylosaurus,_ who also had a few scutelings with her.

The apocalypse sure made for strange companions.

Of course, seeing how the world outside the cave could best be described as hell at the moment, strange bedfellows was not really surprising.

Whilst the area outside the cave was literally scorching, though, the inside was still relatively cool. That, and the fact it was an easy form of shelter, was why Tai and the various dinosaurs within the cave had used it as shelter when the impact had occurred. In Tai's case, though, it was less 'used it as shelter' and more 'been forced inside to avoid being tramped by a subadult tyrannosaur and a fully grown ankylosaur with young'.

As the disaster passed outside, Tai pulled out the communicator Nigel had provided him Might as well tell everyone he was okay.

XXXXXXXX

"So, where are they?" asked Michelle.

"We're still trying to find them," replied Elise. "The stampede was pretty big, and the total number of new arrivals is still going up. But don't worry, we WILL find them. They are family, and we do not leave family _or friends_ behind."

"Good."

Just then, the two felt a buzzing in their pockets. Pulling out the timestream ignoring communicators Nigel had given them, the two girls found that they had two new messages, from the two boys they happened to be looking for.

"Fell into underground cave, can still walk, setting up portal now," said the one from Tristan.

"Trapped in cave, still fine, will activate portal once it cools down," read the one sent by Tai.

Elise shared a look with Michelle, before moving to make a response...only for the resident female _Thoracosaurus_ to gobble up the communicator.

Elise stared at the gavial. The gavial stared back, unconcerned.

Then Elise kicked the eusuchian in the side. "Give. It. Back."

Enraged, the crocodilian hissed at her, only for the human to step on her long snout, forcing it shut.

As Elise began to whale on the giant crocodilian, Michelle froze, unsure how to react, before sending return messages to the two temporally displaced siblings. Better to let them know the team in the present know how they were doing than make them feel ignored.

Plus, Elise was acting really stupid.

As the last of the two messages was sent out, Michelle called for a trauma team, and some tranquilizers - Elise was probably going to need help.

XXXXXX

Some distance, away, the rest of the boys and girls of the away team were frozen in fear, as was Nigel and Suzanne.

It was not because they were a couple of feet from some newly arrived prehistoric dragons.

It was not because two of their team mates were trapped in the past.

No, they were frozen in fear because, right in front of them, Terence and Matilda were staring at a bull _Tyrannosaurus._

Who was holding a dead _Ornithomimus_ in his snout.

The male tyrannosaur really couldn't be bothered to know who the rexes standing in front of him were.

But Terence and Matilda knew who _he_ was, and they were not exactly happy.

For a moment, the male, larger than both of them, tried to scare them off with a loud roar.

They responded by charging him, as did the park's resident alpha male prehistoric dragon.

Vengeance would be delicious!

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Welp, this took forever to get out!**

 **For those who are wondering, yes, that was Stumpy in the last chapter. The male rex chasing the pachycephalosaur should also be familiar to Walking With Dinosaur fans who play the PlayStation.**

 **Also, no, the female rex from When Dinosaurs Roamed America and Walking with Dinosaurs are separate animals, as this chapter has shown.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, but in the meantime, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	188. DoaD6: Welcome to the New Age

Terence attacked first, slamming into the other male. Surprised, the older animal dropped his bounty, before recovering and snapping at Terence. This only served to put him into range of Matilda, who grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him around, until at last the bull rex broke free. Now howling in both rage and pain, he slapped Matilda with his tail, sending her reeling. Terence attempted to defend his sister, only to be shoulder charged. Barely managing to avoid a dangerous fall, Terence was forced on the defensive, having to weave and dodge the larger bull's attacks, whilst Matilda was busy shaking off dizziness.

After attempting to scare off Terence with another roar, the older male charged, only to suddenly be caught off guard as the male prehistoric dragon leapt onto him and started biting. The attack lasted for five seconds, before the older predator shook him off. Attempting to finish his flying foe off only netted him a puff of flames to the face, which failed to ignite his flesh, but the heat still hurt. Now heavily enraged, the male tyrannosaur let out a ferocious bellow, only to be unceremoniously hit with a tranquilizer dart. As he started to get woozy, his three assailants charged him one last time, knocking him into soft mud. Now having three cracked ribs, the male managed to fish himself out of the muck and walk to land, before finally collapsing and falling asleep. At that point, the security team started hosing down Terence, Matilda, and the dragon, lest they try to finish off the downed carnivore.

Only when the three had backed off did the team allow themselves to relax - and even then, the medical staff were already treating the injured male.

XXXXXX

Back in the past, Tai finally stepped out of the cave. Around him, the world had been turned upside down - the forest was on fire, and the temperature now had gone from instant barbecue to 'just' extremely hot. Already, he was sweating like a pig. Nearby, a confused, blue colored ankylosaur had just gotten back on its feet, and was now trying to make out what had happened. Blown into the area from what would become Wyoming, it was a miracle the animal had survived at all. Further away, a quartet of _Triceratops_ ambled out of the forest, trying to find something to eat.

Hastily, Tai began to set the portal sticks into the ground. Back at the cave, the various beasts that had taken shelter were only now starting to step out of the cavern, lest they be harmed by the impact's after effects.

As the portal began to come online, though, a bright light sailed into a nearby tree and exploded, shattering the charred trunk. Soon, more followed - the meteor's remains were now falling back to Earth. It would only be a matter of time before the area was carpeted in meteor remains.

Now truly getting nervous, Tai hastily tried to activate the portal.

XXXXXXX

Thousands of Miles to the South, Tristan's porta whirred to life. All around him, animals stared on, curious as to the light's purpose. Eventually, though, they started to move in. Above them, the ground shuddered as the meteor's remains bombarded the Earth, gradually wearing out the roof of the cave.

When about half of the animals had entered the portal, the ceiling finally started to give way. Hastily, Tristan was forced to run as the tyrannosaur family charged at him, unwilling to be crushed by the oncoming rain of rocks.

XXXXXX

On the other side of the portal, Tristan barreled into his younger brother, knocking both off to the side, away from the stampedes behind them. When the last creature came through, the two siblings deactivated the portals, before collapsing in exhaustion. Nearby, the staff herded in the new arrivals so that they could be sorted into their own exhibits. It was not long before the two brothers were mobbed by their siblings and friends, who quickly moved to take them over to Suzanne so that she could check them, ignoring the fact they were not animals.

Far above them, the elder female _Brachiosaurus_ watched the drama unfold, wondering what had sent the new arrivals into such an incredible stampede. Had they also faced a volcanic eruption? Or was it something worse?

For the moment, though, that didn't matter -all of these animals were safe, for now.

XXXXXX

The juvenile tyrannosaur reunited with his parents, including his stumpy armed father, before turning his attention to a strange trumpeting noise. The source was a grey animals with a long, flexible nose and tusks behind the nose. A quartet of these beasts stared at him, unsure how to react. They smelled of mammal, but were almost as big as he was!

This elephant bachelor herd would be the first welcome to the new age that these dinosaurs would encounter, but it would not be the last. In the blink of an eye, the age of the Dinosaurs had ended...and the Age of the Mammals had dawned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, and life was mostly back to normal - the new residents had been moved in successfully, except for the male rex, who was instead being observed by Susan. Terence was enjoying the company of his new mate, whilst Theo was finally rutting with others of his own kind. So far, he was undefeated.

Life had, for the time being, turned peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Next time, the team goes back ten thousand years to Prehistoric California...**_

 _ **(shot of the team watching a herd of bison, horses, and camels)**_

 _ **…To rescue Ice Age Mammals from one of the most famous of all predator traps.**_

 _ **(Shot of a trio of saberteeth and a bison being pulled out of a black, oily pit)**_

 _ **Back at the park, more dinosaurs are going into heat.**_

 _ **(Shot of Al calling to a female Allosaurus)**_

 _ **All next time on Prehistoric Park: The Last Supper!**_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 **AN: FINALLY, IT IS DONE!**

 **Here are the species rescued:**

 **Tyrannosaurus: 30 individuals (14 males, 16 females)**

 **Triceratops horridus: 45 males, 53 females, 20 juveniles of indeterminate gender**

 **Triceratops prorsus: 39 males, 37 females**

 **Alamosaurus sanjuanensis: 102 males, 120 females**

 **Kritosaurus: 47 males, 53 females** **, 30 young that have not been sexed**

 **Edmontosaurus annecens: 98 males, 135 females, 36 young that have not been sexed by the staff**

 **Ojoceratops: 28 males, 30 females**

 **Torosaurus latus: 19 males, 23 females, three young of indeterminate gender**

 **Eotriceratops: 35 males, 37 females, five juveniles of indeterminate gender**

 **Dakotaraptor: 11 females, seven males**

 **Acheroraptor: 17 males, 25 females**

 **Pachycephalosaurs: 28 males, 31 females**

 **Stygimoloch: 8 males, eleven females**

 **Prehistoric Dragon: 20 males, 30 females**

 **Quetzalcoatlus: 31 males, 31 females**

 **Alamoraptor (dromaeosaur from New Mexico): 5 males, 9 females**

 **Anzu: 6 males, 12 females**

 **Leptorhychos: 10 males, 10 females**

 **Thescelosaurus: 37, park is still trying to determine how many boys and girls**

 **Leptoceratops,: 28, park needs to check their unmentionables before their gender can be decided**

 **Bravoceratops: 9 males, 20 females**

 **Glyptodontopelta: 7 males, 7 females**

 **Montanaspinus (Stop asking me to get rid of it!): 2 males, two females**

 **Indeterminate large crocodilian, around size of Deinosuchus: 5 males, 7 females**

 **Dracorex (do not ask me to remove this): 2 males, 5 females**

 **Ornithomimus: 58, still being sexed by staff**

 **Struthiomimus: 37, staff still needs to look at their junk**

 **Ojoraptorosaurus: 14, consisting of 6 males and 7 females**

 **Plotosaurus: 9 males, 11 females**

 **Plesiotylosaurus: 3 males, 4 females**

 **Mosasaurus: 7 males, 8 females**

 **Fresnosaurus: 8 males, 10 females**

 **Hydrotherosaurus: 2 males, 3 females**

 **Aphrosaurus: 5 males, 10 females**

 **Morenosaurus: 21 males, 21 females**

 **Augustynolophus: 13 males, 13 females**

 **Osteopygis: 13 males, 27 females, ALL OF WHICH ARE PREGNANT!**

 **Assorted smaller fauna: 2000+ (includes small mammals, sharks, lizards, etc).**

 **As for how the park can hold all of them: it is as big as it needs to be, do not question how.**

 **Anyway, read and review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


End file.
